Alpha Witch
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: Hermione fue mordida y ahora es lícantropo. La bruja castaña sufre cambios irreversibles y notorios, entre los que destacan, su fisionomía, sus actitudes y deseos pero sobre todo, la manera en la que se relaciona con el sexo opuesto. Una Bruja Alfa, buscará un beta? Hermione/Multipairing.
1. Chapter 1

Alpha Witch

By DenilePrincess

Sumary:

Hermione fue mordida y ahora es lícantropo. La bruja castaña sufre cambios irreversibles y notorios, entre los que destacan, su fisionomía, sus actitudes y deseos pero sobre todo, la manera en la que se relaciona con el sexo opuesto. Una Bruja Alfa, buscará un omega?

Hermione/Multipairing.

Disclaimers Generales: el Disclaimer legal de todos mis fics esta en mi profile.

Capítulo uno.

¿ Crees que sabes todo acerca de los licántropos ? Piénsalo de nuevo.

Sucedió en la guerra, aquella noche en la que Harry termino con Voldemort, esa noche, un lícantropo miserable me mordió, ni siquiera era Un lícantropo conocido ...como Greyback, no.

En realidad el chico loco solo me mordió, y aunque fue doloroso, no parecía grave, el se veía...normal es decir, mortífago, loco, y maligno, pero humano. Nunca olvidare sus grandes ojos oliva, de piel nívea y lisa. Un chico mas en la guerra.

Error.

Bueno, continúe con mi vida, lo mejor que pude, cicatrizo de forma horrible, fue en la parte interior de mi mano, muy parecido a donde los mortífagos llevan su marca, fueron realmente las pequeñas cosas, ya sabéis, mi sentido del oído, la vista, mejoro de manera exorbitante, mi cabello creció de forma extraña y continua cada noche, hasta llegar a mi cintura en solo un mes, lucia mucho menos encrespado, por supuesto, todos pensaron que lo hechice, pero yo sabia mejor. Algo estaba ocurriendo conmigo.

Sin duda alguna un largo cabello es atractivo, pero si es con bucles y con el volumen adecuado, honestamente... la cantidad de atención que recibe me parece inadecuada...tal vez podría utilizarla para mis causas sociales. Era iman de miradas, de Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaw y Gryffindors. Un poco apabullante, intentaba actuar casual y natural.

\- No te sabia tan vanidosa- se apresuró a hacerme notar Ron, en algún punto en el almuerzo.

Congele mi tenedor, ya no llego a mi boca. Me desubico. No sabia que decirle.

Ginny me salvo.

\- Cállate, tu como no tienes remedio, y para colmo no eres tan bueno con la magia, pobre de ti hermano.-

Ron estrecho los ojos y cuando iba a gritarle a Ginny, Harry le interrumpió pidiéndole ir a entrenar Quidditch. Refunfuñando se apresuró a alcanzar a Harry quien ya se había encaminado. Aún no entendía porque Harry Y Ginny no sólo podían estar juntos y evitarse el drama.

\- Gracias...- susurre a Ginny

Ella me sonrió de regreso. - Te vez genial-

\- Gracias- Murmure sonrojada de nuevo.

\- ¿Esta mal si te pido me acompañes a verlos entrenar?...se que es cursi, pero te prometo que Ron no te molestara...-

Le sonreí y me levante para ir al campo de Quidditch, hacia allá nos encaminamos. Volteamos miradas a nuestro paso. Ginny era guapa, pero note, a decir verdad con agrado, que yo también atraía atención masculina como jamás antes.

Y ahí fue que comenzó...la otra parte de mis cambios, no se porque ¡En el nombre de Merlin! Fue tan extraño, como chispazos en el aire, no era la primera vez que lo veía, por supuesto, Oliver Wood era alto y bien parecido, pero ese día, me pareció ciertamente "muy" bien parecido, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima apenas lo vi montar su escoba, dirigir al equipo, estirar sus manos y músculos en el entrenamiento y gritar a todo pulmón, era el capitán del equipo y eso...se sintió bien, es decir, mirarlo, se sentía bien, de pronto, cruzamos miradas y nuestros ojos hablaron su propio lenguaje, me sonrió, y yo le sonreí de regreso. Vaya, es verdad, el cabello largo es mas atractivo para los chicos. Estupidos.

Pude de alguna manera escuchar su corazón acelerarse. Y sonreí de nuevo. ¿Le estaba coqueteando? Al líder del equipo de Quidditch.

Merlin.

Wood hizo sonar el silbato y mis pies cobraron vida propia, Ginny fue hacia Harry, pero yo, yo fui justo en la dirección opuesta.

\- Hola- dije casual.

\- Hola- dijo el, de pronto sonriente y ¿Sonrojado?, en serio, no puede ser tan fácil, pensé para mis adentros.

A lo lejos ví a Harry, Ron y Ginny observarme como si me hubiera brotado otra cabeza.

\- Así, que...- dije de pronto

\- Hogsmade? Pasado mañana - propuso el

\- Hecho- dije sonriente. Pero era una sonrisa diferente, era una sonrisa...coqueta.

Me volví hacia donde mis amigos y Ron estaba rojo cual cherry. Harry me observaba con asombro mal disimulado y Ginny comenzó a dar Saltitos y me animaba. - Tienes que contármelo todo, Adiós Harry!-

Me tomo del brazo y arrastro hacia la sala común.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas con Wood pero no se dijeron nada.

Yo, jamás pensé que lo que me ocurriría al día siguiente tuviese algo que ver con la lícantropia, pero sabia los síntomas usuales de memoria. La luna llena se levanto en todo su esplendor aquella noche. Yo me sentía bien, honestamente así era.

Un malestar estomacal o eso pensé me llevo al baño de prefectos. Pero era como si me cuerpo nuevamente actuará sin mi permiso. Apenas mis ojos captaron el halo de luz de la luna sobre el piso, mis pupilas le siguieron, ahí, de pronto la vi.

La luna.

Tan hermosa, blanca y nívea como...como...aquel chico que...

Y adiós, eso fue todo.

Lo se, puede sonar patético pero desperté en mi cama, en mi ropa regular, y con lodo en las palmas. Había pajillas y hojas en mi cabello.

Sabia que algo había ocurrido, me duche y baje a almorzar. Mi cuerpo estaba distinto, era como si mis huesos hubiesen sido reacomodados, muy ligeramente, es decir, un poco mas de cadera, cintura más estrecha, cosas como esas, sutiles pero conozco mi cuerpo, supuse que era el cambio fisico natural, mi cabello se había vuelto sedoso y brillante. Tuve que revisar mi champú dos veces para saber que era el mismo que usaba desde primer grado.

Mi ropa era la misma, pero me sentaba de forma distinta. Se amoldaba en los sitios adecuados. Cuando baje al gran comedor, George y Fred levantaron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto que Harry y Ron no lo notaron, y no me importaba. Oliver Wood, no me quitaba la vista de encima, y nuevamente algo dentro de mi vibro. Actúe casual e intercambie miradas con el. Solo algunas. repase cada libro de la biblioteca pero mis síntomas aunque sospechosos, no coincidían con lo descubierto acerca de la lícantropia.

¿ Que me ocurre? ¿Quién podrá ayudarme? Si es grave, ¿podrían expulsarme?, ¿Pondré en peligro a alguien? Tenía miedo, y no sabia a quien recurrir, era algo muy íntimo y al mismo tiempo serio, no podía contarle a todo el mundo.

Esa noche en la sala común, le pedí a Harry su capa de invisibilidad. Me miro extrañado pero no dijo nada extraño. Accedió. Ron por supuesto escucho todo.

-¿ Para que la quieres? ¿Vas a usarla para verte con Wood? -

Iba a réplicar pero de pronto no me pareció mala idea y sonreí. Harry mostró una sonrisa cómplice. Ron me observo indignado.

\- ¿quien eres y que has hecho con Hermione?-

\- Culpare a las hormonas.- le dije con simpleza. Aún no podía decirles la verdad.

Esa noche visite la sección prohibida y consulte sobre criaturas mágicas. Un libro en especial llamo mi atención. "Lycans El origen de la Lícantropia" era pesado así que tuve que tomarlo prestado.

Lo lleve a mi habitación y consulte la primera mitad. Al terminar lo transfigure en una caja vieja para que nadie lo tomase.

La visita a Hogsmade llego, Oliver Wood tomo mi mano camino al pueblo y conversó sobre temas casuales en el trayecto. Su cabello y ojos avellana eran enternecedoramente atractivos. Yo le sonreía y correspondía a sus gestos. Algo totalmente nuevo para mi. Se sentía agradable, muy bien ser cuidada y mimada por un chico.

Atrás de nosotros escuchaba la conversación de mis amigos.

\- De Viktor Krum a Oliver Wood...¿No tiene estandares? -Ron se escuchaba indignado.

\- Ron, basta- le dijo Harry muy tranquilo. - Tu y yo también hemos salido con chicas-

Harry grito debido seguramente a algún golpe de Ginny.

Ron hizo algún exabrupto típico de su carácter que escogí no escuchar más.

\- ¿Cerveza de mantequilla?- me dijo Oliver

\- En realidad prefiero un capuchino.- le respondí, no quería que Ron arruinara mi cita.

\- Una bebida Muggle - dijo sonriente. eso me gusto.

El café era pequeño y tenía un aspecto vintage sin ser descuidado. Las mesas eran minusculas y los asientos confortables, pequeños sillones mullidos que parecían sacados de la casa de una abuela snob. Nos sentamos juntos.

\- Vale, esto es difícil, pero seré abierto...- dijo él mirándome a los ojos.

Pude escuchar su corazón repicar y las pupilas de sus ojos dilatarse. - Eres preciosa Hermione, me gustas mucho. ¿Te gustaría ser mi bruja?-

Mi corazón se aceleró estúpidamente. - Si.- mi voz salió tranquila y casual, un poco ronca, pero de un ronco sexy, no enfermo. Nuevamente mi cuerpo tomaba sus propias decisiones.

El sonrió ampliamente, se acercó a mi muy despacio, pego sus labios a los míos, sus suaves labios acariciaron mi boca en una danza lenta y placentera, que "Asombrosamente" correspondí debo decir de forma magnifica, nuevamente mi cuerpo me sorprendía. Vaya, eso fue definitivamente mejor que el capuchino.

Al salir, íbamos nuevamente tomados de la mano, pero todo se sentía distinto. Los gemelos Wesley observaron a Oliver con suspicacia y admiración. Pero no hicieron bromas al respecto. Sentí como el viento ondeaba mi ahora largo y sedoso cabello. Mi túnica con el, mi bufanda voló en el aire y en un movimiento tanto certero como toscamente rápido fue capturada por la nívea mano de Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos esmeralda se cruzaron con los míos en un micro momento. Lo que nuestros ojos se dijeron fue tan básico como contundente. Cuando ese momento concluyó, Oliver le extendió la mano pidiéndosela en una forma tan demandante como silenciosa. Draco hizo su media sonrisa y se la dio observándolo de forma suspicaz y cínica.

Oliver lo miro a la cara y le dijo - Nos vemos en el juego Malfoy- y se colocó en el cuello mi bufanda.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír. Para evitar un gesto tan impropio de mi, mordí parcialmente mi labio para intentar ocultar lo inevitable, gire mi rostro para evitar que alguien lo notase. Y Oliver tomo mi mano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alpha Witch**

 **Capítulo 2**

Sin duda esa tarde fue...odio decirlo, de las mejores de mi vida. Jamás pensé que hubiese algo mejor que un trío de libros gruesos y antiguos, con agradable olor a pergamino abriéndose después de mucho tiempo, contándote un poco del enorme mundo del saber, llenos de conocimiento en mis manos por toda una tarde.

No.

Las horas pasan volando cuando te dedicas a besar al sexo opuesto, o viceversa. Ahora entiendo tantas cosas que en el pasado considere intrascendentes...falla y error. Teoría y práctica. Es verdad, para saber del amor y sus ...variaciones sin duda hay que practicar. No tengo un repertorio enriquecido con que comparar...solo Viktor y Cormac el año pasado. Nada, nada ha sido como esto.

Los instintos primitivos, todos somos animales. Siempre me negué a creerlo. Pero aquel episodio con Draco cambio algo en Oliver, y suena tonto puesto que solo llevábamos horas de "Pareja" pero su corazón latía de forma mas pesada y contundente. Había algo posesivo en su manera de mirarme y tocarme. Cuando Draco me miro, pude ver en sus ojos, lo dilatado de sus pupilas casi consumir el verde gris, escuche su corazón casi detenerse para después desbocarse, eran una melodía de masculinidad, y todo ello, en tan solo un momento... _si tan solo supieran._

Tengo una enorme carga sobre mis hombros, al desconocer que es lo que me esta ocurriendo. Ya concluí el libro sobre _"Lycans el origen de la Lícantropia"_ , aunque honestamente...me resulta confuso y casi imposible de asimilar poder estar en _semejante condición_.

 _"A diferencia de los licántropos regulares, los Lycans son capaces de transformarse a Voluntad, no solo con la luna. Son descendientes directos del primer lícantropo que jamás existió, aquel que sufrió la maldicion por primera vez, En su forma humana conservan su fuerza y capacidades sobrenaturales. Son inmortales, con extraordinaria capacidad de sanar, su única debilidad la tienen en la plata. Que introducida en órganos vitales puede matarles. Sus ojos no son amarillos al transformarse sino ámbar intenso, capaces de alcanzar gran velocidad, enorme capacidad del olfato y el oído. Con fuerza sobrehumana, su resistencia dependerá de en gran cantidad de su alimentación. Son carnívoros._

 _Su mordida es contagiosa, condenados a pasar su maldicion por toda la eternidad._

 _Los Lycans forman manadas a discreción, la más grande registrada en la época medieval constaba de 3,000 Lycans concentrados en un solo sitio._

 _Cuando un Lycan topa con un lícantropo, el segundo le obedecerá en orden natural, pues el Lycan tiene sangre real, son los príncipes de su especie. Un Lycan omega, pertenecerá y obedecerá a su Alpha y un Lycan Alpha formará su propia manada gobernado en ella. A menos que un omega se encuentre emparejado con otro de su espacie por haberse Imprimado, el Alpha podrá copular con cada miembro del sexo opuesto de su manada a fin de hacerla más fuerte. Pues su etapa de celo pertenece intermitente durante toda su vida."_

Escandaloso. Libidinoso. Impositivo. . Imposible. Descabellado. Intenso. Profano. Pecaminoso. Terrible. Increíble.

Hay tantos calificativos en mi mente ahora mismo que es difícil identificarme con esta especie. Y de cualquier forma, aunque intento negarme a ello, cada vez las coincidencias son mayores.

Esa tarde subí a la sala común con los labios hinchados,mi cabello con un poco mas de volumen, creo que Oliver lo acaricio hasta sus manos se agotaron, se sentía bien ver a la cara a Ronald Wesley y que no fueran mis ojos los que estuviesen hinchados por el llanto. Oliver venia tras de mi con mi mano aferrada a la suya, sentía su calor corporal rozando mis cabellos, su loción personal impregnada en mi túnica y mi ropa, después de tanto toqueteo apestaba a el, pero supongo que solo otro lobo podía notarlo. Sonreí de nuevo.

Nos sentamos en el viejo sofá frente a la chimenea, teníamos claro, que vivíamos en un mundo racional, y que ya nos habíamos besado lo suficiente. Que era tiempo de separarnos y compartir con los amigos.

Harry estaba en una esquina hablando o lo que parecía discutiendo algo con Ginny quien tenía los ojos llorosos. Por respeto decidí no escuchar.

Ron estaba con los gemelos intercambiando estampas mágicas de Quidditch. Honestamente...

Podía sentir la mirada de la mayoría sobre nosotros.

\- Hey Oliver! - le grito Fred Wesley...creo, o era George?

Oliver todo los ojos. - Quieren hablar del juego contra Slytherin...- me dijo acongojado.

Le sonreí, - Ve.-

Me miro a los ojos, escuche su corazón acelerarse. Y anticipe lo que venia, pero no quise detenerlo. Me tomo de la cintura y me beso, dura y apasionadamente, como lo había hecho las últimas horas, sin razonarlo le correspondí, tuve el suficiente cerebro para detenerlo cuando sentí que la sangre comenzaba a hervir dentro de mi. Y gentilmente lo aparte acariciandole el pecho.

El silencio en la sala común de Gryffindor, era poético. El iba a hacerlo de nuevo cuando gentilmente gire el rostro para que me besara la mejilla.

Por Rasputín

...debíamos parar.

El giro sutil de mi cabeza de dejo echar un vistazo, todos nos observaban, Ginny a pesar de sus ojos llorosos sonreía de oreja a oreja, Harry tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y su ceño estaba invertido hacia arriba en un claro gesto de desconcierto, Ron estaba en un color púrpura, y los gemelos cubrían su boca.

3,2,1.

\- Woooooooooooooooo !- Vitores y gritos Se escucharon en toda la sala común, no había escuchado un grito así desde que Harry ganó el huevo a aquel dragón en el torneo de los 3 sonroje de inmediato, Oliver sonrío de oreja a oreja con felicidad genuina. Beso el dorso de mi mano y fue hacia donde los gemelos, Ginny abandono a Harry y se sentó a mi lado en 3 segundos.

Por supuesto, le conté todo lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Es genial, es genial es genial!-

Solté una carcajada hilarante. -¿ Y cual es el tema con Harry?- le pregunte a quemarropa.

Su sonrisa desapareció. - Es patético, ya...me duele decirlo, (tomo un profundo suspiro) ya no me ama Herms, tiene mil pretextos, traumas, espacio, etc, la realidad es que nada de eso importo antes.-

\- Oh Ginny- dije con verdadera congoja. - Hablare con el-

Ella asintió con esperanza. Subimos a los dormitorios. Oliver me envió un papel volador, cuando lo abrí, decía en su caligrafía: "Por primera vez en mi vida me gustaría tener otro talento que no es relacionado al Quidditch...desearía atravesar paredes para dormir contigo, Oliver W."

Me sonroje y escondí la nota. Luna y Ginny intercambiaron miradas. La luna no salió esa noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Slytherin ganó, el ánimo de los Gryffindor estaba sensible, Oliver por sobre todo se encontraba molesto. Un labio roto y estar en la enfermería inconsciente había sido el destino de Fred Wesley.

\- Ese hijo de &/23 hizo trampa. Como siempre.- dijo Oliver entre dientes.

Le acaricie la espalda. - No importa, ya lo sabes.- le dije con calma.

El me sonrió sin ganas, le di un beso casto en los labios y gire sobre mis talones. No sabia como hacer eso, consolar al chico con el que te besas, debería de ser natural, pero preferí no fingir, yo estaba acostumbrada a consolar por muertes, por magia oscura cobrando víctimas, por injusticias terribles...pero, no por partidos de Quidditch. Hombres.

Ginny era de aquellas chicas a las que el Quidditch si les fascinaba, así que el cotilleo entre ella y otras iguales no era para mi, subí a la biblioteca de forma cansina.

Los ojos de un Slytherin se cruzaron con los míos al llegar, Theodore Nott, otro amante de los libros supongo, le sonreí casi sin querer. El me observo fijamente con esos ojos de azul profundo e intento una sonrisa. Me conforme con aquello y continúe mi camino.

"Criaturas Mágicas Extrañas y Extraordinarias", "El origen de las Razas Mágicas" y "La Cura para las Maldiciones" fueron mi lista de lectura para esa tarde.

\- Una lista peculiar Granger- siseo una voz detrás de mi, aquella voz que he escuchado tantos años tratarme con el mismo desprecio.

\- ¿Que quieres Malfoy?- Lo encare. nuevamente vi las pupilas comenzar a comerse el verde gris. Y ahi, lo note _"Por Merlin, Morgana y Godric ...yo ...Le gusto_ _"_ pensé para mis adentros sospechosamente lobunos.

Y esos adentros... _sonrieron._

\- Ya. Ven conmigo- me levante, colocando los volúmenes tomados en el carrito de devoluciones. Y camine erguida hacia la salida.

\- Sueñas si piensas que voy a seguir a una ...-

Yo ya me había adelantado por el pasillo del ala oeste. Escuche sus pasos apresurados y su respiración errática tras de mi, el dobladillo de mi falda rozando mis piernas como un ligero galope. - ¡Granger!, ¡Granger!-

La puerta antigua y enorme que ya conocía estaba frente a mis ojos, voltee parcialmente hacia atrás y lo observe en una mezcla perversa de invitación y advertencia. Ya me lo había preguntado. _¿Cómo puedo saber si en verdad esta terrible maldicion pesa sobre mi?, ¿En quien confiar sin exponer?, ¿Como experimentar?_

El entro, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, su corazón galopando histérico. Lo mire como si lo hiciera por primera vez, y mi boca se lleno de saliva, sentí mi piel erizarse expectante.

\- Hola conejo - Dije nuevamente con esa voz ronca.

\- ¿Porque me llamas así estúpida? - me dijo intentando aparentar valor. Es extraño que sintiese temor, ¿De la situación?, ¿De sus sentimientos?, ¿De las circunstancias?, no lo se. Pero me pareció listo que lo sintiese.

\- Porque yo soy el Lobo- dije con simpleza, como la verdad mas sencilla y resignante de todas. Deje caer por un momento la negación y el peso de la culpa.

 _"A diferencia de los lícantropos regulares, los Lycans son capaces de transformarse a Voluntad, no solo con la luna"_

* * *

Draco POV

La vi y note sus ojos cambiar a un ámbar brillante.

\- ¿Que diablos Granger?- le dije pensando que bromeaba. Sabia que estábamos en la sala de menesteres, no se si la convocó ella o yo. Desde que la vi hacia unas semanas, no podía apartar mi vista de ella. Maldición, después pensé que todo mago respetable tiene alguna aventura de vez en cuando, que no seria nada importante, tenía, que quitarme las ganas de ella. Que ahora me doy cuenta, llevan más de un par de semanas mi gusto por ella...tal vez...han sido años.

De pronto saltó sobre mi, no grite, solo me congele, no lo espere, ella se estaba tomando muy serio su papel. Leí en _"Magos Elite"_ que hay juegos sexuales muy curiosos entre muggles, tal vez este es uno de ellos. Intente relajarme, pero ella comenzó a olfatearme, cuando coloco su nariz sobre mi cuello, comencé a sudar, mi respiración me traiciono.

\- Si. ¿Siempre habías querido tocarme no es así?- le dije entre respiros.

Ella me observo fijamente con aquellos ojos hipnotizantes. Ojos que capturan, que cautivan, que atemorizan. Y me beso, me beso...demandante, fuerte, demasiado duro para una chica, tal vez demasiado pasional para alguien tan joven. Mi padre me había llevado ya a varios burdeles de las calles oscuras, había estado con "Chicas maduras" y nada me había preparado para un beso de Granger. Sentí su lengua invadir mi boca y me costaba llevarle el ritmo. -¡A mi!- sentí mis adentros vibrar de placer y una dolorosa erección ya lista. Era difícil que mis rodillas no me traicionaran. Y solo podía pensar: _-Maldito Oliver Wood-_

Mi golpeador fallo y Fred Wesley ocupa un lugar que era para el en la enfermería.

El beso termino, y me sentí...abandonado. Ya no podía detenerme. Me acerqué a ella, la presione para me besara de nuevo, o hacerlo yo mismo. Su fuerza es increíble. Tal vez estoy demasiado cansado por el partido de Quidditch.

\- Ven aquí- logre decir, cuando la sentí alejarse. La sentí dudar, se rozo contra mi ereccion de forma traviesa. Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo.

\- ¡Al diablo!- dije con rapidez. Podía besar como Morgana pero yo era el de la experiencia sexual, con un movimiento rápido capture su boca y ágilmente levante su falda empujando a un lado su ropa interior. Con sólo tocarla supe que era de algodón. Y entre en ella de un empujón contundente y cruel. Ella gritó, un grito de sorpresa, de terror y de placer. La apoye en el muro y cargue su peso con facilidad.

La aprisione contra mi, enterrando mis dedos en la carne de sus caderas. Y comencé a moverme como sabia hacerlo, buscando darnos el mayor placer posible. Ella gemía, y gemía y ...por Salazar, jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto placer, había algo en ella que se sentía distinto. Tan cálido y estrecho, comencé a delirar cuando sentí que entro en un trance, que adjudique al orgasmo, iba a sonreír cuando salió de su estado extraño y me miro nuevamente con esos hermosos ojos ámbar, y lo inesperado ocurrió, ella comenzó a moverse contra mi, de un movimiento rápido yo estaba en el piso, sobre una mullida alfombra y ella sobre mi, cabalgándome, como sus besos, ardiente, contundente, duramente.

Comencé a maldecir, jamás había experimentado placer similar. De mi boca escuche salir suspiros y algunos gemidos, prefería las maldiciones. Intentaba contenerme. El choque de nuestras pieles inundo el lugar en el momento más erótico que he experimentado. Ya no podía más, era demasiado, sentí que estaba por estallar, por fragmentarme en pedazos. Pero no quería que parara. Volvió a observarme, directo a los ojos ... Tomo mi mano, la descubrió, mi marca mortífaga ahí, y aun montándome rápida y dolorosamente, me mordió, ¡Me mordió! Hasta que explote en un abundante y abrumador orgasmo del que no pude mitigar un gruñido.

.

.

.

OBSERVACIONES Y RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS.

* Si, este Fic no va de acuerdo al Canon y aquí ambos gemelos viven.

-Herdra1 HOLI LINDA! GRACIAS POR SER MI PRIMER REVIEW! SIII MUY PRONTO, OS LO PROMETO!

-PrincesLynx: HOLI! ASI ES, NO PUEDO EVITARLO, ME SALEN ASI LAS PROTAGONISTAS (SONROJO INTENSO) ES UN PLACER ESCRIBIR UNA HERMIONE ASI.

-MikaSyo: HOLI! SIII SIEMPRE HABIA QUERIDO EMPATARLOS, Y QUE OPINAS DEL SEGUNDO?' (CARCAJADA)

-flopymoon: HOLA, OYE, MUCHAS GRACIAS!GRACIAS CARIÑO, ME ENCANTA, TENGO MUCHA MUSA, SE ESTA ESCRIBIENDO SOLA!

-Pauli Jean Malfoy: GRACIAS LINDA, MI APRECIADA LECTORA, ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE.

-princessarah4: MUCHAS GRACIAS, EN EFECTO ES TRAMA ORIGINAL, NO ES DE ACUERDO AL CANON.


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha Witch

Capítulo 3

No podía dimensionarlo, y jamás podía confesárselo. Estaba tan abrumado por el orgasmo que lo vi medio desmayado, sin contar la sangre de la mordida que le di.

Por Rowena.

¿Que diablos estabas pensando Hermione? Me dije en un claro reproche. Solo quería asustarlo y utilizarlo de conejillo de indias. Si, se que esta mal, pero vamos...es Malfoy, el mundo no perdería mucho. Oh ¿A quién le miento?, este estupido aprovechado se llevo de mi de lo mas valioso que aún conservaba...mi virginidad.

Y fue...maravilloso. He ahí otro tipo de magia.

Jamás lo hubiese creido, pensé que los estupidos ensalzaban el sexo porque no conocían lo apasionante del conocimiento.

\- Granger...- murmuro el. ¿En anhelo o reproche? Y otras cosas que no comprendí. No tengo cabeza para averiguarlo en este instante.

\- Adiós Malfoy- Levante, acomode la ropa, y fui hacia el baño de prefectos. En el bolsillo de mi túnica traía un par de cambios interiores hechos minimos por un hechizo que me siempre utilizaba, un viejo hábito después de la guerra. Me dirigí al baño de prefectos y permanecí ahí entre burbujas un buen rato. Reprochándome, queriendo llorar, sin lagrimas que derramar, sonriendo. Eran dos partes de mi fundidas en una sola y la racional, ¿Que podía reprocharle a la Loba?, si es que realmente lo era. Solo Malfoy y el tiempo lo dirán. La perfecta persona para infectar o en su caso experimentar. Cuando salí fui directo a la sala común sonriendo pensando en cierto rubio platinado, ¿iría a la enfermería? ¿Qué diría ..."Granger me mordió teniendo sexo en la sala de menesteres? O justo aquí en mi marca mortífaga, nótelo bien." Solte una carcajada espontánea. Me gustaba eso de la loba.

\- Estas cambiando- me dijo la sombría voz de Ron. No lo vi venir, estaba desprevenida. Parado casi entre las sombras me observaba de manera extraña.

\- Hola a ti también.- suspire- te quiero Ron, estoy ... en una etapa, espero que lo aceptes y dejes ir el tema- le dije seriamente.

El trago saliva y me observo con desconfianza. Ginny llego a la sala común. -Mama esta fuera de sí, quiere llevarse a Fred a casa.-

\- Sanara rápidamente, te lo aseguro- le dije otorgándole un abrazo reconfortante. Ella lo devolvió y observo a Ron marcharse. - Mi hermano se ve triste...se parece a mi, un discapacitado del espíritu que anda por ahí con el corazón roto.-

La abrace de nuevo. - Oh Ginny, no he visto a Harry pero te aseguro que haré a Harry James Potter entrar en razón-

Ella sonrió sin ánimos. - No importa, debo superarlo, o fingir que lo hago, me enfocare en el Quidditch y en salir de nuevo con otros chicos, ya sabes ... Funciono una vez-

\- Si, lo recuerdo. Pero hazlo por ti Ginny, no por el.- le dije con convicción.

\- Lo reconfortante en nuestras vidas es que Voldermort se ha ido. No hay mas a que temerle.-

\- No es del todo correcto.- le dije. - Aun hay cosas afuera, malvadas y desconocidas -

Oliver llego y su mirada se iluminó al verme, portaba mi bufanda con cierto orgullo. - Te estuve buscando- me dijo, sonreí con tranquilidad, escondiendo la culpabilidad que me saturaba.

Esa noche fue sin luna, últimamente mi energía se renovaba cual cambio de baterías muggles después de media noche. Tras un par de volteretas en la cama. Decidí, salir a la sala común y leer junto a la chimenea, aquel libro que se había convertido casi en mi manual de vida.

Mis pies eran rápidos y sigilosos, una gruesa pijama de franela me acompañaba, a pesar de ya no ser tan friolenta como antes, guarde la costumbre de mis enormes y poco femeninas pijamas. Ya tenía suficiente promiscuidad ingresando a mi vida, Solte en pensamientos un reproche al destino.

 _"La mordida es contagiosa...condenados a pasar su maldicion por la eternidad...enormes manadas en un solo sitio..."_

En realidad no aporta mucha información ya, pensé con resignación y me concentre en recordar, cuando yo fui mordida, aunque dolió como quemaduras de Dragón, sano. Y no pensé nada hasta un par de semanas después que comencé a sufrir algunos cambios, en caso de que le pasara la maldicion a Malfoy, ¿Que le ocurrirá? No es humanamente posible que sea más atractivo. Un montón de chicas le seguirán, mas de las que ya no hacen. Ese pensamiento me molesto.

\- ¿Que lees?- Preguntó una conocida y apreciada voz.

\- Es por cultura general, Buenas Noches Neville.-

\- Buenas noches Herms.-

Lo note nervioso, su corazón acelerado...- ¿Que ocurre?- le cuestione.

\- Quisiera pedir tu ayuda- de pronto, se sonrojó como un tomate. Me conmovió enseguida, debía ser un asunto muy particular, pues a pesar de todo, todos conocíamos la valentía de Neville.

\- Por supuesto-

\- Es...sobre Ginny. - su sonrojo, se hizo más intenso. - Quisiera salir con ella de nuevo, pero no se como acercarme.-

Mi corazón se enterneció muchísimo. -¿ Porque no todos los chicos son como tu Neville?- le dije con ternura, casi de manera fraternal. El de ser posible, se sonrojó aun mas. - Escucha- continúe- Hablare con ella, te prometo que muy pronto tendrán una cita-

Neville sonrió de oreja a oreja. - Muchas gracias Hermione. Eres una verdadera amiga.-

\- Tu también Neville, descansa.-

El se apresuró a retirarse. Estire mis piernas cual gato y pose mis manos cerca del fuego. Comenzaba a hacer frío. Me levante y encamine a las escaleras. Una conocida sombra bajo a la luz.

\- Harry Potter- dije con animo.

\- Hermione Granger.- respondió el de la misma forma.

\- ¿Insomnio?- me dijo.

\- Un poco y tu?-

\- Note que Neville no estaba en el dormitorio. Fue extraño, el siempre, religiosamente...-

-¿Creíste que estaba en peligro?-

\- Tal vez. -

\- La guerra ya termino Harry. No busques problemas. No hay peligro para ti.- le dije intentando reconfortarlo.

\- Tal vez lo busco.- menciono desafiante.

Lo mire a los ojos un largo momento dentro de lo que tres segundos de pausa, pueden permitirle a un lobo. - Tal vez, tendría sentido...hubo un horrocrux en ti, no es cualquier cosa, he leído sobre Magia Residual o consecuente. Aunque ahora mismo, deseo hablar contigo sobre otro tema.-

Mi amigo suspiro - Ginny- me dijo.

\- Así es, esta sufriendo, tal vez tu también. ¿Que ocurre?, ¿Puedo ayudarte?-

Harry me miro con molestia visible. Creo que solo me había visto así, cuando mande inspeccionar su escoba.

\- No eres mi madre Hermione. Deja de pretender que sigo necesitándote siempre. La guerra ya termino.- y se dio la vuelta.

Yo me quede congelada en el pie de la escalera de piedra. Cual si me hubiesen petrificado. No me gusto como se sintió mi corazón. Fue como aquellos rechazos de Ron...hacia tanto tiempo.

.

.

DRACO POV

En Slytherin era común curarse sin acudir a la enfermería. Todos o la mayoría veníamos de familias oscuras y en ocasiones nos metíamos en problemas. Cuando llegue a colocarme vendas del compartimento secreto pocas fueron las miradas curiosas, demonios, la herida era profunda y dolorosa. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?, ¿Eso es lo que le ocurre a las magas que vienen de Muggles en sus orgasmos?, lo peor del maldito asunto es que volvería a repetirlo sin dudarlo, me odiaba un poco por ello. No puedo salir a los pasillos y mandar vociferadores que griten que ¡Me acosté con Hermione Granger! Grite en pensamientos, la verdad con bastante placer y jubilo.

Oh, quisiera poder gritárselo al capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

\- Un galeón por tus pensamientos.- Blaise Zabini, puso un galeón sobre la mesa que reposaba mi mano.- Parece una mordida, ¿no te dará ahora por la lícantropia?- Y soltó una carcajada el muy imbecil.

Continuo con sus parloteos. - Y justo en la marca tenebrosa. Se supone imborrable. Suerte con tu cicatriz. Si el señor oscuro viviera, te habría quemado en fuego como lo hacían los muggles con aquellas brujas falsas medievales.-

\- ¿Acaso pedí tu opinión?- le dije con molestia.

\- Traducción, en lenguaje Malfoy, eso es "No te diré nada", pensé que éramos amigos.-

Levante las cejas. Nott se colocó junto a Zabini, Theo había crecido mucho en estatura en los últimos años. Su mirada sombría se ancló en la mía, como si supiera algo.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir Nott?- dije con fastidio.

\- Te vi seguir a Granger-

Palidecí. Pero mantuve mi compostura, Blaise por otro lado, fue su turno de levantar las cejas. - Vaya, vaya...¿estuviste con la leona más atractiva de la casa de Godric?, hay una política respecto a no salir con chicas Gryffindor.

\- ¿Quién dijo algo sobre salir con ella?.- cerré los ojos.

Ambos me miraron incrédulos. - La regla sobre las chicas Gryffindor esta rota. - Afirmó Nott algo molesto.

\- No dije nada- mencione molesto.

Zabini sonrió. - Es reconfortante después de todo, permíteme no creer del todo tu aventura con Hermione Granger...será agradable poder acercarse. Después de todo, la chica se puso preciosa. Ya sabes, es heroina, una digna cita del Apellido Zabini.-

Mi mano mordida se giró, cerrándose en un puño que pretendí ahogar en la mesa, la cual rompí de un apretón en su borde.

Zabini sonrió enseguida.

\- Maldito manipulador- le dije tranquilamente. Observando los trozos de caoba caer de mi puño.

\- Ahora puede que te crea un poco- Menciono aun con picardía.- No te preocupes no acostumbro quitarle las chicas a mis amigos, lo único que nos separa de las bestias, es la lealtad.- dijo, y ondeando su capa de forma Dramática se retiró.

Nott no mencionó nada. - ¿Toda esa fuerza, la da el Quidditch?- me envió otra mirada penetrante y salió de la sala común.

Observe mi mano, la herida estaba sangrando de nuevo. Maldeci y saque vendas nuevas. Mientras me vendaba mi mente comenzó a recopilar información que tenía comunes denominadores.

 _"-Hola Conejo-, -Yo soy el lobo- "...mi corazón se acelero enseguida._

Recordé que al seguirla a la biblioteca leí por lo lejos su lista de lectura...

Aquellos ojos ámbar...aquellos ojos ámbar...

Su fuerza. Mi fuerza.

La burla de Blaize. "¿Ahora te ha dado por la lícantropia?"

-No puede ser- me dije, - No es posible, un lícantropo después de Luna llena se ve espantoso, son esperpentos. Ya pasaron lunas y ella se ve, ella se ve...espectacular.-

Me tranquilice.

Me consolé, como solía hacerlo siempre que me había visto expuesto al peligro.

Lo hago desde infante.

.

Hermione POV

Había partido contra la casa de Ravenclaw. Bastantes bufandas azules, un montón de chicos atractivos. Baje mis binoculares. - "Tal vez tu y yo nos hemos estado limitando" -le dije a Ginny.

Ella sonrió y tomo los suyos para enfocar las gradas opuestas. Al bajar la mirada pude ver a Harry observando a Ginny, con una mueca desvió el rostro.

\- Te he conseguido una cita- le dije a mi amiga.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tu a mi?- me dijo con emoción e incredulidad.

\- Si, seré cupido un día. Se trata de Neville, quiere salir contigo de nuevo-

\- Oh-

-¿Oh?, vamos, se merece mas que eso. También es un héroe de Guerra, es un sobreviviente a la tragedia, se ha puesto fuerte y ha mejorado su aspecto. Es de los chicos mas valientes que conozco. Es decir, si sigues un patrón de chicos, créeme, Neville es el indicado para volver al mundo de las citas.-

\- Tienes razón. Gran corazón, un caballero. Es un excelente bailarín. El baile de otoño! Le diré que es día sea mi cita. -

\- ¡Eso es en un mes!- le reproche.

\- Lo sé, lo se, mañana...¿Que tan buena es la biblioteca para las citas?-

Trague saliva. -Excelente - le dije con sinceridad.- Solo como punto de encuentro.-

Nuestro cotilleo se extendió tanto, que el partido terminó. Lo hizo rápidamente. Harry Potter atrapó la Snitch. Oliver se acercó en su escoba y me tendió la mano.

El aire agito mi cabello nuevamente, y sentí la química entre nosotros de nuevo, no me invadió el temor, me sentía segura con el. Extendí mi mano y tome la suya. Y subi a su escoba. Supongo que para una chica Muggle seria como subir al auto de su chico. Lo sentí como una experiencia nueva y chispeante, nunca tuve un novio que me invitara un paseo.

Descendimos poco a poco y nos abrimos paso hacia el norte, pasando el bosque brohibido, llegamos a un claro con un pequeño brote de agua cristalina.

\- Podrían expulsarnos- le dije preocupada.

\- Nadie lo notara, con los de ultimo año son menos estrictos. Sobre todo contigo, sabes lo que haces.-

Sabia que se refería a mi experiencia en la guerra. Fue halagador que lo mencionara de esa manera.

Tocamos el suelo y nos sentamos sobre una enorme roca. - Me estas enseñando tanto Oliver- le dije con sinceridad.

El me miro,con ojos de admiración y deseo, sus pupilas consumían el castaño de sus ojos. Pude ver mi reflejo en ellas. Lo tome suavemente de las mejillas y lo bese, lenta y profundamente, cariñosa y amorosamente.

El me devolvió el beso y sentí que se entregó a el tanto como le fue posible.

\- Tengo una propuesta como jugador profesional en Irlanda.- me dijo cuando nos separamos.

Mi corazón se detuvo y comenzó a andar de nuevo. Baje el rostro. ¿Por qué? Es demasiado pronto, se va demasiado pronto, ¿será tal vez lo mejor?, voy en un tren que no puedo detener y no sería justo que se involucre, lo que ocurrió con Malfoy hace un par de días no fue justo para el.

\- Quieren que me incorporé lo mas pronto posible, se que suena estupido porque llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos, pero de verdad me gustas Hermione...¿Vendrás a verme?-

Fue un poco dejavú como con Viktor. Sonreí intentando que mi tristeza no se reflejará. - Claro. ¿Cuando te vas?-

\- Este fin de semana. Tomare la red Flu y mis padres me acompañaran, soy único hijo y están muy emocionados.-

\- Me parece bien. Mucha suerte. Oliver...no podemos continuar. -

La luz de su mirada se apago. Pude sentir el dolor en su gesto que no se molesto por ocultar. - Se que las relaciones a distancia...son difíciles,pero, ahora con los trasladores...- dijo intentando convencerme.

-Aun estoy por terminar mis estudios, mi energía esta en eso y no me niego a visitarte pero comprende que ambos estaremos con otras prioridades, en mundos paralelos pero distintos...-

Oliver asintió, el regreso a Hogwarts fue diferente y aunque lo abrace y mantuve cerca de mi, el se sentía distinto. Triste.

El no subió a la sala común, se fue al campo de Quidditch a entrenar, curioso ser Guardián y entrenar golpeando Bludgers.

Mi corazón estaba triste. Bueno, suspire y camine hacia la biblioteca, honestamente no estaba de ánimos para contarle a Ginny. Muy pronto todo Hogwarts se enteraría. A unos metros de llegar pude aspirar el perfume a menta y cedro de Malfoy, y sigilosamente regrese sobre mis pasos. No podía darle respuestas que aun no tenía, tenía que esperar a la siguiente luna llena.

Necesitaba pensar...estar sola. Aun no sabia con certeza si era un lobo como para internarme en el bosque prohibido. Con hambre, como siempre últimamente, acudí al Gran comedor.

\- Hola Hermione- me dijo George

Yo estaba femenina y discretamente devorando unas suculentas piezas de pavo.

\- Hola George, ¿como sigue Fred?- le pregunte terminando mi plato.

\- Mejor, este fin de semana iremos a la madriguera. Vamos.-

\- Claro.- le dije sonriente.

\- ¿Ya te lo dijo?, ¿Oliver?-

Deje de comer.

\- Si, ya lo hizo.- intente no soñar triste, si hay personas frente a las que no se puede estar en depresión es junto a los gemelos.

\- Quiero apoyar tu causa sobre los Elfos Domésticos.- me dijo recargándose en la mesa.

\- ¿De verdad?- Mi mirada se iluminó.

\- Si, el nombre es lo suficientemente cómico, planeamos iniciar una empresa acerca de ello. Fred y yo.-

Mire a George con otros ojos, supongo que tener sentido del humor no significa ser estupido, como la mayoría de los chicos habían ganado algunos centímetros, de ojos hazel y cabello rojo, de un rojo distinto al de Ginny y Ronald, un rojo cenizo, como un amanecer en brote. Sus hombros eran anchos debido al ejercicio que proporciona el Quidditch, su barbilla se denotaba fuerte, leí en algún sitio que el intelecto de un cómico supera al promedio en un 30%. Interesante.

\- Okay, eso nos hace dos miembros!- dije con emoción.

\- Tres, Fred también- me dijo con una sonrisa.- Oye, respecto a Oliver...¿seguirán juntos?-

\- ¡George Wesley! Honestamente ... Eres el chico mas indiscreto que conozco. Tu y tu hermano.-

Sonrió ampliamente. - Gracias Linda. Solo era para confirmar que ya no salen. - se levanto.

\- ¿ Y eso que importa ?- dije exasperada.

\- Importa mucho- dijo el, y con una sonrisa enigmática, se dio la vuelta.

.

.

.

Holi a todos gracias por la respuesta a este humilde Fic. Permítanme responder sus reviews en el siguiente capítulo, ya que voy apurada y decidí subirlo caliéntito recién escrito del computador. Les quiero, saludos !


	4. Chapter 4

**Alpha Witch**

 **Capítulo 4**

Muy probablemente George Wesley es un espía de Ronald.

Tal vez no.

Habían pasado cinco días, todo Hogwarts sabia del rompimiento, en lo posible evitaba a Oliver y la Biblioteca, mis dos refugios. El tenía el animo distinto, me observaba con Nostalgia, me pregunte si lo hice con Draco ¿Por que con Oliver era distinto? pero claro que era distinto, eran el día y la noche. Cumpliría mi promesa, lo visitaría en Irlanda, y esperaba que ahí, la Loba tomara la mejor decision, ella lo quería, lo sabia porque no se había dejado llevar por su celo. Estaba mas triste de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. La verdad es que y no vivía a medias si Oliver era mío lo quería por completo, no a tiempo parcial. Y era demasiado egoísta, el tenía un futuro prometedor.

Pero aquello pronto acabaría. Dentro de muy poco seria Luna Llena, intentaba averiguar si alguna poción podría evitarme el olvidar todo respecto a esa noche. De nuevo tenía que ir a la biblioteca por las noches utilizando la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

15 libros después, lo encontré. -El pensadero Invertido, Lingullm- Una poción extraña que se utilizaba casi siempre para enfermos mentales o victimas de tortura. Para buscar...una cura, y respuestas. La poción encapsulaba los momentos relevantes durante un periodo de tiempo determinado, especificado de manera mágica en su duración. Solo necesitaba la noche de Luna llena. Era relativamente nueva, después de que Voldemort Murillo por primera vez.

Por supuesto sentía las miradas pesadas desde la mesa de Slytherin, había algo ligeramente distinto en Draco. Podía sentirlo. Nuestro intercambio de miradas era minúsculo pero contundente. Yo solo sonreía. Sabia que su mano estaba sanando, el hacerlo sobre su marca también fue intencional. Tenía extraordinaria curiosidad por saber cómo iba su cicatriz, ¿que Maldicion venció a Cual?

Harry continuaba extraño. La felicidad de días pasados se había ido, con Oliver a punto de marcharse, mis dos mejores amigos, molestos y con bastante energía acumulada. Era difícil fingir que no ocurría nada. Necesitaba respuestas, y solo conocía a un par de personas capaces de responder algunas cosas.

El fin de semana libre llego. Oliver se acercó a despedirse de mi frente a todos para evitar que huyera del triste momento. - ¿Me dirás adiós? - me dijo a los ojos.

\- No. - le dije contundente. - Te digo Hasta Luego.- El sonrío enseguida. No pude evitar observarlo de nuevo, llenarme de su imagen los ojos, aspirar su aroma nuevamente. Le di un abrazo. - ¿Puedo quedarme tu bufanda?-, me dijo mientras avanzábamos a uno de los patios interiores, tomo mi mano discretamente y a lo lejos escuche un gruñido disimulado, uno que fue contenido en el pecho de su portador. No supe como explicarlo, pero sabia que era Malfoy. ¿Cómo podía asegurarlo?, pues lo apostaría algo dentro de mi tenía la certeza. "Tal vez este experimento con el tenga sus consecuencias." Pensé.

\- Claro, aunque me gustaría la tuya. - le dije a mi castaño. El se detuvo, desató su túnica y rápidamente le dio la vuelta, fue besada por el viento cuando la coloco sobre mis hombros. La ato cuidadosamente bajo mi cuello y al terminar paso las llamas de sus dedos por los bordes. Se acercó lentamente.

La túnica olía a el. Aspire el aroma placentero, masculino, a roble y ébano. Le acaricie el rostro, mi palma cruzo el limite de su cabello y lo acaricio justo en la nuca, suavemente, la loba dentro de mi se mimo.

Fue el quien me robo un beso. Uno amoroso, apasionado, imperioso y desesperado, y lo devolví ...contundente, demandante, juguetón y depravado. Introduje mi lengua profundamente en su boca y acaricie la suya en formas circulares y lascivas. Lo sujete con fuerza a mi cuerpo, algo a notar ahora que tengo busto, es que los abrazos efusivos pueden resultar muy sexuales, mis pechos se pegaron a su tórax casi acariciandolo. No puede evitarlo, solo salió así. Note enseguida su temperatura corporal aumentar, sus latidos acelerarse, su deseo acumularse.

Nos separamos lentamente, - Hermione...-me susurro.

\- Extráñame,- Le dije, y di la vuelta, de no hacerlo, no sabría qué ocurriría, el tenía un futuro por delante, y yo también.

Su calor, su emoción, su exitacion, impregnaron la capa que ahora portaba. Aspire su aroma y regrese con mucha mas convicción hacia los interiores de Hogwarts.

Ginny y Neville habían vuelto. Volví a ver a mi amiga sonreír y eso me devolvió un poco de felicidad. Espera el fin de semana en la madriguera encontrarme con Bill o Lupin, en su actuar me dirían si realmente lo que ya creia casi como absoluto. Era cierto...en la luna llena también, Vería si Draco se transformaba. Además de lo evidente, vivía en constante estrés, mi organismo estaba siempre muy hambriento. E increíblemente excitado.

Subí al ala oeste,donde me gustaba convocar la sala de menesteres, sabia que el estaría en la biblioteca. O contaba con ello, después me entere de que Mlafoy estaba teniendo una rabieta lobuna en privado, en su cámara Slytherin. Debido a un ataque de celos por mi despedida con Oliver.

La loba también estaba siendo cazada por cazadores que no deseaban precisamente mi muerte, o la inmortalidad que desconocían era portadora, me deseaban como lo único que conocían, como mujer, y aunque yo no sabia si podía tener un orgasmo sin morder, e intentaba estar distraída en libros, cada vez era mas difícil ignorar la testosterona de quienes se me acercaban buscando mi cercanía.

La enorme puerta antigua de madera apareció, escuche pasos detrás de mi, de un caballero, al cual tuve apenas, tuve a unos metros reconocí ese aroma a pergamino y midori costoso. No huí, ni me mostré temerosa. Debía ser lo contrario.

Theodore Nott.

Entre y deje la puerta abierta. Escuche claramente cuando ingresó.

Es un hecho que la sala de menesteres se adapta a las necesidades de quienes la necesitan. Ante mi un enorme ventanal antiguo me permitía ver el bosque y aquel claro donde Oliver me dijo que sería Guardián Profesional del Equipo de Quidditch de Irlanda. Me mordí el labio. La puerta fue cerrada, con el dentro.

Respire tranquilamente, llenándome de su aroma, masculino, oscuro, intelectual, forjado en las artes prohibidas y las fronteras permitidas de la magia. Peligro, deseo, convicciones encontradas. Me mantuve quieta, respirando tranquilamente. El se colocó detrás de mi, lentamente coloco sus manos sobre mi cintura, muy suavemente, escuche cuando beso mi espalda, lo hizo a través de la tela del uniforme. Con deseo contenido y admiración. Descendió lentamente hasta que llevo sus labios a mi cadera. Acariciando e en el camino, definiendo mi silueta, abriendo sus manos para abarcar lo mas posible. Y después a mis glúteos. Sujetándome con fuerza contra sus labios. Un jadeo se escapo de mis labios.

Era una caricia de adoración. De sumisión pura al deseo que lo consumió tanto como para llegar hasta ese punto. La loba dentro despertó, sonrió. Y se dejo hacer. Theo levanto mi falda, y beso mis piernas y glúteos hasta que no hubo centímetro que no hubiesen tocado su lengua y labios. Suspire pesada y lentamente acariciando su espeso cabello negro. Sentí mis uñas crecer, debido a la exitacion del momento. Hasta el momento ninguno había dicho palabra. El chico sabia lo que hacia, bendita costumbre Slytherin de educar en las artes del Sexo. Me di la vuelta, descendí y lo bese. Un beso cargado de deseo, todo lo que quería era sexo. Sentí como vibró con mi lengua explorándolo, exhalo un gemido sonoro y comenzó a contener la respiración hasta que salía en contracciones pesadas. Cual toro por salir a la arena.

Me cargó con facilidad y llevo hasta una enorme dosel. Me observo cual lobo a su presa, contemple mi reflejo y mis ojos brillantes ambarinos reflejarse en sus pozas azules, subió mi falta y aparto mi panty, súbitamente enterró su boca en mi entrada. El aire se atascó en mis pulmones.

Nada te prepara para el sexo oral, no de esa manera. El placer sentido fue sublime, un placer distinto a la penetracion pero placer total. Enterró su lengua en mi incontables veces, profunda y lascivamente, mes estaba comiendo las entrañas, cual el hombre mas hambriento en un país sin alimento. Sentí mi orgasmo llegar en dos ocasiones. Deshaciéndome en pedazos. Gemí de placer de manera escandalosa, estruendosa. Intente evitarlo pero no pude, el crudo placer fue mucho.

Cuando por fin separo sus labios de mi piel, sabia que le haría pagar por hacerme perder el control y la cordura. Cual acróbata, con habilidad y rapidez, lo empuje hacia atrás y me monte sobre el. Tome el control de su cuerpo y del mío, abrí su cinturón y bragueta en segundos, casi fue un balckout por completo, pero me esforcé por mantenerme ahí, consciente, cuando me deje caer para que entrara en mi por completo, el gruño en extasis, en cada empujón, en cada instante. Me asegure de grabarme en la memoria, su rostro, cada gesto y contracción de placer que le producían mis movimientos, su pacer era tanto que casi no se escuchaba el choque de nuestras pieles, solo su pulmones bramar por aire, sus gruñidos que querian tragar sus propios gritos de extasis. Lo cabalgue con urgencia, con ímpetu y de forma poco gentil, su erección era enorme y me permitía elevarme lo suficiente como para hacer de cada estocada una contundente, tan fuerte como la primera. sabia que lo estaba llevando al borde, en represalia sus manos de mis gluteos se elevaron a mis senos y apretaron mis pezones, ¡Maldicion!.

Otro Orgasmo.

Me enfureci, la loba quería dominarlo. Ganar. En un acto de rabia lo abofetee. No lo vio venir, giro el rostro, le partí el labio. Lo monte con mas ímpetu, duramente, y baje mis manos a sus gluteos, enterré mis uñas en ellos y lo levante un poco del colchón dejando entrar mas profundo si era posible.

Su grito fue poetico. Me sujeto con fuerza contra el hasta que termino. Perdió fuerza y sus brazos y cuerpo estaban entumidos y rendidos. Lo mire atentamente, creo que iba a desmayarse. Vi la sangre escurrir de la comisura de su boca. me incorpore de un salto. Ya estaba haciendo una costumbre eso de _"Amalos y dejalos"_ que pensé no era para mi.

-Estuvo bien Nott. Confío en tu discreción.- Me acomode la falda y fui al baño de prefectos.

Entre burbujas, tome una de las revistas acomodadas en los bordes. Estaban hechizadas para no mojarse y hojerase solas. **"Criaturas Contemporáneas, las nuevas Criaturas Mágicas"** , bueno, era mejor que una revista de Quidditch o Belleza, cuando pasaban las paginas, un enorme lobo negro aullaba a la luna en una foto que me dejo sin aliento por su belleza. A un lado un articulo firmado nada menos que por...

 _"Licanos."_

 _Por Bill Wesley_

 _El ministerio de Magia los declara Criaturas Magicas al cuidado del mundo magico. Se creen en peligro de extincion. Hace muchoi que no se sabe de una manada activa._

 _A generado controversia en los parlamentos magicos mundiales, pues paises como Irlanda y Rusia los consideran una raza de ¨Malditos infecciosos" en palabras de su Ministro de Magia Vladimir Romanov._

 _"Hombre Lobo" se usaba para referirse a ambos Hombres Lobo y Lycans colectivamente, ahora se propone mayor respeto para los Licanos pues en su inteligencia y rasgos humanos no asesinan ni conocen maldad premeditada._

 _Una vez humanos normales que fueron infectados por el Lycan primogénito u otra de sus víctimas. son, a diferencia de la primera raza, capaces de retener la inteligencia humana y su personalidad._

 _Al igual que con todos los Inmortales, los Lycans se vuelven más fuertes y más potentes con la edad, tanto física como socialmente. A diferencia de los Lycans que se convierten, los Lycans de nacimiento, en lugar de debilitarse con cada generación, de hecho, heredan la suma total de los puntos fuertes de las cepas Licantropas de ambos padres, y por lo tanto se vuelven más fuertes en lo que a cada generación se refiere, por ello su sexualidad desarrollada y agrupacion en manada._

 _Es muy probable que puedan entrar en un estado de hibernación y sobrevivir sin comida ni agua durante siglos. Poseen sentidos aumentados como el olfato, el oído y la vista que son superiores incluso a las de los lobos, no solo a los de los seres humanos. También son capaces de sentir Vampiros y otros como ellos, en las proximidades de sí mismos._

 _Cabe señalar que cuando están en su forma de Hombre Lobo son más fuertes que cuando están en forma humana, capaces de romper sólidas paredes de concreto, y parecen ser más fuertes que los Vampiros, ya que cada enfrentamiento mano a mano entre las dos razas en condiciones normales ha terminado con una victoria Lycan._

Vaya, vaya, Mi visita a la madriguera sera muy interesante.

De pronto el baño de abrió de par en par. me hundí en el agua para ocultarme.

Honestamente...Si esto era una broma de los chicos de segundo a los que castigue por Jugar en los pasillos con las mandrágoras.

-Se que estas ahí.- Dijo _Esa_ conocida Voz.

Saque media cabeza del agua y cual predador marino lo observe a los ojos con calma., Me incorpore e hice mi cabello hacia atrás, en un sexy pero no premeditado movimiento. -Hola Draco. ¿Podrías haber tocado?-

-Esta vez no huirás de mi...necesito respuestas Granger.-

-Después de mi baño.-

-Ahora.- Comenzó a aflojarse el nudo de la corbata y quitarse prendas.

-¡Nos expulsaran!, Nos falta tan poco para salir...Slytherin Demente.-

-La puerta esta hechizada sabelotodo.-

Me hice hacia atrás por instinto. -Vete.-

\- Tu me mordiste. ¿Que eres?, ¿Que soy yo ahora?- Se hundió en el agua. Su herida estaba vendada.

No tenia respuestas para darle. _Aja, sospecho que soy una especie de hombre lobo y quise morderte para saber si es verdad al ver si te transformas en Luna llena_...no parece la mejor opción. Olía diferente, el era diferente. Todos mis instintos me lo decian. Al sentirme en peligro, la loba tomo el control. Lo tome de los hombros y me acerque a el, pegue mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo y sentí su dura erección rozarme. Escuche como contuvo el aliento...Como lo sospeche sus preguntas se detuvieron. pegue mi nariz a la suya y en un arrebato asalte su boca.

.

.

.

.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS!

Marie16 : **MUCHAS GRACIAS LINDA**

Xtasis ..ME AGRADA COMO LO LLAMAS, LA PROMESA DE LOS GEMELOS, ESTA NE MI MENTE JIJIJIJ **MUCHAS GRACIAS LINDA**

RoseAllyWhitPotter17 MUY ATINADAS PALABRAS, EN EFECTO BILL VENDRA PRONTO, TIENE MUCHO QUE HABLAR, DIME PORQUE NO TE SORPRENDIO HARRY?

Pauli Jean Malfoy HOLI LINDA, **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA

Draquita, HOLA NENA, AUN NO CONTEMPLO A ZABINI, TAL VEZ MAS ADELANTE.

Laura . HOLI, NO TE DECEPCIONES LINDA...NO LO DESCARTES.

Parejachyca HOLI! COMO LOS NOTAS?

Herdra1 **MUCHAS GRACIAS LINDA**, EL RUMBRO SERA COMO UNA MONTAÑA RUSA! ABROCHENSE LOS CINTURONES!

MikaSyo HOLI, ME ENCANTO TU REVIEW, COMO DICES...CUANTO LE DURARA A HARRY ESA INDEPENDENCIA? MUCHOS INVOLUCRADOS, MUCHO POR VENIR, DISFRUTAD

MariiiLu1099 HOLI CARIÑO GRACIAS! INTENTO ESCRIBIR LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDO JIJIJ


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha Witch

Capítulo 5

Sin duda las relaciones sexuales no estaban sobrevaloradas. Las líneas entre lo que consideraba adecuado, decente o promiscuo antes de ser mordida ahora estaban ya muy borrosas en mi mente.

El choque de nuestros cuerpos contra el agua de la bañera en prefectura me trajo a la realidad, de vuelta de mis cavilaciones, su respiración entrecortada en mi oído ahora forma parte de mis sonidos perfectos, estaba dejando que el hiciera todo el trabajo. Nott me había dejado agotada. Someter no era fácil.

Pegue mi nariz a su cuello y aspire su aroma, tan conocido y ahora tan distinto. La venda mojada se corrió de su mano y pude ver su cicatriz.

Como la mía, espantosa, deforme...lo que antes fue la marca tenebrosa ahora solo era un manchón debajo de la cicatriz que empezaba a cerrar. Supongo que Voldemort, solo podía marcar así a los humanos _...¿Seremos Lycans ahora Draco?_ Me pregunte mentalmente. Su fuerza era mayor, lo sentía cuando me penetraba. Magnifico.

\- Más fuerte- Le exigí.

Y el abrió mis piernas cual compas y arremetió con empujones que podrían haberme dejado marcas. Ambos perdimos el control ante el placer desbordante, y el baño de prefectos se lleno de nuestros gemidos y chapoteos. Introduje mi mano al agua y jugué con sus testículos un par de segundos, lo sentí casi vaciarse y gruñir. Cuando llegamos al último orgasmo, me sostuvo en sus brazos de forma casi gentil.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste conmigo ? - me exigió en un susurro, pegando su frente a la mía.

\- Te mordí...- Le dije.

\- ¿Que eres?- me dijo contrariado. El temor marcado en sus ojos.

\- Aun lo averiguo-

\- Sé que no somos licántropos - me aseguro en un tono siniestro, rechazando la idea.

\- No estamos tan lejos...- le dije apartándome de su abrazo. En el sexo olvido lo prejuicioso que es Malfoy. Será interesante contemplar como convive con su nuevo Yo. - Me voy- Le dije con simpleza. - Y no me gruñas...te escuche en el gran comedor.-

\- Tengo problemas de temperamento debido a tu estúpido impulso. No sé que me paso. ¡Pero no soy tu mascota Granger! Buscare una cura a lo que me hiciste y tu...-

\- Suerte con eso. Pensé que eran celos… Que estúpido de mi parte. Por cierto...en luna llena nos vemos.- le guiñe el ojo y salí de la bañera, me coloque el uniforme. Ya me iré a mi dormitorio a cambiar.

El me contemplo hasta que salí por la puerta a punto de contra hechizo. Un mundo de interrogantes y temor en su cabeza. Lo escuche proferir maldiciones.

Finalmente el fin de semana apareció.

La madriguera seguía tan acogedora como siempre. Para mi ir ahí en el pasado era doloroso, recordar las fantasías que tenía de alguna vez casarme con Ron y ver a Molly como mi suegra, me herían.

Ahora en cambio, menuda reunión.

Ginny estaba de la mano con Neville en una aparentemente sana relación, Neville era un caballero, sabía también que Ron volvió a intentar lo suyo con Lavender... Eso me tenía mucho más alegre de lo usual, Harry...bueno supe que estaba saliendo con una chica de Tercero en Hufflepuff, oriental. Honestamente...tiene que cerrar círculos.

Y bueno, los gemelos tenían días observándome de manera peculiar.

Bill llego, y Molly sirvió un banquete que competía con los del Gran Comedor. Mi estómago lo agradeció, Percy le había obsequiado un Elfo Domestico, y por mucho que repudio la idea, había claramente un antes y un después de Dimky en la casa Wesley.

Mucho más limpia y espaciosa, Charlie intervino y al entrar era como aquellas casa de campaña, engañosas, algo distinto a la fachada. La madriguera afortunadamente no perdió su esencia, para mi gusto era obvio que después de varios hijos exitosos, sufriera cambios favorables.

\- ¿No vienes con cita Querida?- me pregunto Molly amablemente al comenzar a devorar la sopa. Últimamente adoraba la comida. Sentí todas las miradas curiosas en mí.

\- em...- Dije estúpidamente con aun un bocado dentro.

\- Sin presiones Herms- Dijo Fred sonriente.

Ronald lo miro de manera suspicaz. Tenía a Lavender casi encima.

-Supe que estabas saliendo con ese apuesto chico Wood. Lo vi en la revista _"Una bruja de Vanguardia",_ Percy me obsequió la suscripción _,_ fotografiado en Irlanda. El chico se ve feliz pero creo que se veían fabulosos, oh Ginny me contó.- continuó Molly.

Ron y Ginny la observaron con fastidio.

\- No te preocupes Molly, no era un secreto para nadie. - Le dije amablemente. - El tenía un futuro brillante y yo no quise privarlo de...-

\- Ya es tiempo de que dejes de lado los sacrificios por la gente. Deberías intentarlo y tu vida sería distinta- Dijo Harry categórico, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sin cita. Un poco molesto.

Todos lo observaron.

\- No fue un sacrificio para mi que fuera a buscar sus sueños, a ser feliz. Aun sin mí- dije, intentando no sonar herida.

\- Oh cariño- Interrumpió Arthur Wesley con un pedazo de bollo en la boca. - Suena bastante a amor, ¿Te enamoraste del chico? En ese caso no lo dejes ir. Aférrate al amor siempre.- envió una amorosa mirada a la señora Wesley que fue inmediatamente correspondida por ella.

Esta vez la mirada sobre mi por parte de todos los comensales era intensa.

\- Mama, dejemos a Hermione comer- Interrumpió Ginny.

"Gracias" le murmure agradecida.

\- y ¿Como has estado Bill?- le dijo Neville buscando llenar silencios.

\- Muy bien Neville gracias.-

Bill vestia gallardamente, su abrigo y túnica se veían costosos, la barba pelirroja había ya cubierto parcialmente su cicatriz, definitivamente olía distinto, era un olor agradable, a madera y especias, como cuando olfateas algo conocido y agradable. De ser honesta le evitaba la mirada, pues cuando se clavaba en mí, era abrumadora.

La puerta sonó. Y Dimky anunció a Theodore Nott presentándose a cenar.

Ron escupió ruidosa y pomposamente su jugo de manzana sobre Neville.

Yo tenía bien escuchado por mis nuevos sentidos desarrollados que Ginny, Ron y Harry llevarían citas, supuse que Bill acudiría con Fleur así que invite _una_ cita, pensando también en ponerlo a prueba e incomodarlo. Quería medir sus límites, conocer sus fronteras fuera de la alcoba.

Un alto y erguido Slytherin estaba en la madriguera, con jeans de diseñador y suéter de cachemira costoso, Túnica hacia atrás., sus ojos azul mar se posaron en los míos en segundos.

\- Buenas Tardes- Dijo sereno.

\- Buenas Tardes- lograron decir la mayoría.

\- Ven Theodore - le dije, haciéndole espacio.

Obviamente me observaron como si les hubiera dicho que me uní al lado oscuro. El sonrió un poco y me obedeció.

Arthur se aclaró la garganta para poner orden en la mente de su sangre supongo.

La cena transcurrió más callada de lo usual, que era un parloteo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo salen?- irrumpió Ginny.

Trague duro mi pedazo de Roast Beef.

\- Tiene muy poco- Le dijo Nott.

\- Oh- dijo Ginny casi decepcionada, - Bueno era de esperarse, tiene muy poco que Ol..-

Neville tuvo la gentileza de darle un ligero codazo.

-¿Puré? - le pregunto muy colorada la señora Wesley.

\- Si, gracias.- Respondió Amablemente el chico de la casa de Salazar.

\- ¿Saldrán después de esta cena? - Preguntó Ginny.

\- Si.- contestamos ambos al unísono. Me sonroje enseguida. El me observo con diversión.

-¡Esto nadie lo sabe, Hogwarts se volverá loco!-

Rodé los ojos.

Me excuse para ir al tocador sabiendo que Ginny me seguiría pronto. Cuando llego le pedí que hablara con Nott porque yo debía consultar algo con Bill. La verdad no espere que Nott se presentará. Le había enviado una lechuza ese mismo día. Y vamos se supone que un Slytherin en la madriguera es impuro y sabrá Merlín que otras cosas innombrables para los magos snobs

Ella accedió haciéndome prometer que le contaría todo con detalles después.

La cena concluyó y Arthur le evitó la tortura de Ginny a Theodore, llevándole a la suya personal, invitando a los chicos una copa de Absenta Crystal (La bebida alcohólica más suave después de la cerveza de mantequilla, sin embargo costosa) en su estudio remodelado, donde les mostraría sus últimas adiciones a su colección de objetos Muggles.

\- Bill, ¿Me permites una palabra?- Le dije suavemente.

El se volvió a verme y camino lentamente hacia la sala de estar donde me encontraba de pie. Yo Iba casual, jeans y suéter de cuello blanco, últimamente la ropa se me amoldaba como segunda piel, y por ser de crianza Muggle usaba las túnicas en el exterior, o en eventos oficiales. Los botines altos me daban cierto poder _." Tacones y Lícantropia para brujas, la verdadera fuente del empoderamiento"_ , pensé divertida, como mi siguiente artículo para el profeta _si_ yo escribiera ahí.

Ginny se fue a la cocina con la señora Wesley, cotilleo familiar supongo.

No quise escuchar.

\- Hola Hermione.- Su mirada azul se tornó intensa, casi en un azul eléctrico.

\- Hola, ...Yo...quiero hacerte una consulta académica.-

-Por supuesto, ¿Sobre?- Sus pupilas bailaban sobre mi,

\- Lycans. Ya sabes, leí tu artículo. -le dije un poco nerviosa.

Media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. - ¿Cuando?-

\- Hace un par de días- tome mi espeso y largo cabello para colocarlo sobre mi hombro derecho.

-¿ Cuando te mordieron?- me dijo tranquilamente, me di por vencida. Necesitaba información real.

\- Hace una luna.-

\- Muy pronto.- Suspiro- Se les cree extintos, son los príncipes de los lícantropos. Tienen vital importancia en la vida mágica. No son asesinos, conservan su forma e inteligencia, la mayor parte del tiempo, su único apelativo en contra es su instinto básico, el lobo incontrolable que habita dentro. Es casi inofensivo si no se le provoca, Si hueles a Lobo-

\- El chico que me mordió...¿tiene algún poder sobre mi?, ¿tendré yo algún poder sobre quién muerda?-

\- Si y no. El que te mordió es como tu padre Lobo, el te dio vida al mundo Lycan, solo eso, influenciar solo ocurre en las manadas, y las manadas se forman cuando entre un par de lobos o un grupo, alguno destaca como Líder y es deseo de los demás seguirle, un deseo del alma, del Lobo que habita en ellos. Una vez formado un vínculo así, es inquebrantable.-

\- ¿Y cómo se forma el vínculo?- pregunte absorta en su enseñanza.

\- La mitología dice que El omega, muerde al Alpha, y en esa mordida, le entrega su vida. Tomando sangre de este para que habite en el siempre. Y dirija sus pasos durante su vida inmortal-

\- Suena extraño, ¿Tu, que eres?-

\- Tengo magia residual Licantropa en mi cuerpo, si me lo preguntas es difícil vivir en el medio, No soy Mago y no soy Licatropo, o Ambos, Soy un mago con residuos lícantropos y eso puede ser extraño y confuso. Mis instintos son fuertes pero ocasionales, lo suficiente como para meterme en problemas sin ser justificado. Lo prefiero, los lícantropos la pasan terrible, hacen cosas abominables y sufren demasiado, pero los Lycan ...son un mito entre lícantropos y estoy parado frente a una real. Me pareces un milagro. -

\- No estoy segura de ser tan fabulosa, es confuso, como dices, los instintos son brutales, tengo miedo de lastimar a alguien-

\- No asesinaras a nadie Hermione. Tienes que salir y decirle al mundo mágico que los Lycans existen.-

\- Aun no, dame tiempo Bill, por el momento es demasiado. Aun ni siquiera guardo conciencia en la Luna, ¿Algún consejo?-

Se queda pensativo. - No luches contra tus instintos, eso puede destruirte o hacerte muy infeliz-

\- ¿Cómo puedo retener memoria en luna llena?-

\- Acepta a la loba. - Eso sonó como sabiduría sensei abstracta. Pero fue suficiente supongo.

\- Gracias Bill- le abrace.

\- Oye, si algún día...- me dice ruborizado.

\- Si algún día quisieras mi mordida para cambiar tu situación actual, cuenta con ella. Pero piénsalo bien.-

\- Poco hay que pensar. ..Gracias, te lo haré saber.-

Me encamine hacia la cocina. Molly lloraba en los brazos de Ginny.

\- ¿Que ocurre?-

\- Es Bill, tiene problemas con Fleur, ella se volvió a Francia con los chicos.-

\- Lo lamento mucho Molly- le dije conmovida y la abrace.

Unos aburridos jovenes volvieron del despacho de Arthur Wesley. Extendí mi mano a Theodore y nos despedimos de todos.-

Ron y Harry me observaron con marcada desaprobación.

A medio Jardín me dijo al oído. - Me debes -

Sonreí maliciosamente.- No lo creo, en todo caso, lo pagaría dándote tiempo para escapar.-

\- No tendrás esa suerte hoy- Me reto, sujetándome con más fuerza.

-¿No entiendes que siempre voy a ganarte?- le dije pegando mis labios a los suyos, saqueando su boca con la mía.

\- Es la batalla lo que disfruto- Me hizo inca pie entre respiraciones.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que deseas...- le advertí.

\- No te temo- Me dijo divertido.

\- Deberías- le dije honesta.

Caminamos por los bordes hasta llegar al pueblo Muggle St. Catchpole. Ahí volamos al ático de una casa abandonada. Me recordó a la casa de los gritos.

Aparecí un par de sillones victorianos.

El Hizo girar su varita y apareció una bandeja de madera con dos café expreso. Tomo un tome mi taza.

\- Se lo que eres- me dijo a quemarropa.

Mis ojos brillaron en contraste con la noche y sus estrellas. Abrace a mi loba dentro, sentí mis pupilas cambiar y engrosarse.

\- ¿Ah si?-

-No soy estúpido, muchos años en la magia oscura, sus artes y manifestaciones. Los Lycans dejaron de ser una leyenda.-

\- ¿Que tienen que ver los Lycans con la magia oscura?- Pregunte casi molesta.

\- Son criaturas mágicas muy extrañas...¿Alguna vez te preguntaste el motivo de su extinción?-

Sentí mi piel erizarse por dentro.

No respondí.

El continuo- Son usados en la magia oscura. Para pociones poderosas y extrañas, como los unicornios.- su voz se volvió pesada.

Me congele.

Que espantoso.

\- Si hay Lycans, son escasos, y no saldrán a la luz pública, aún hay muchos magos oscuros de closet, fanáticos. -

\- Los Lycans son extraordinariamente fuertes, ¿Como es posible para un mago atraparle?-

\- Basta con atrapar al Alpha.- me dijo simplemente.

El café en mis manos se había tornado frío.

\- ¿Porque me dices todo esto Nott?-

-¿Ya no soy Theodore? – me dijo con una ceja arqueada, Porque eres una Lycan. Y estas en peligro, apuesto que Bill Wesley te sugirió salir a la comunidad mágica. Y porque...me importas.-

\- Tengo poco tiempo en esta condición, soy peligrosa, aun no controlo a la loba, ¿Eres consciente de que en cualquier momento puedo morderte?-

\- ¿Cómo mordiste a Draco?-

Palidecí.-¿El te lo dijo?-

\- Por supuesto que no, deja de subestimarme, me entere y eso es todo. La única forma de que pierdas el control como para morderme sin asesinarme es cuando tenemos sexo, y estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, fue la mejor tarde de mi vida.-

Lo dijo así, como cuando se dice que es un día caluroso o se ordena cerveza de Mantequilla. Sin temor, sin pudor, sin reservas.

\- Escucha, es más complicado de lo que parece. - Quise explicarle.

Me miro a los ojos, si, era muy atractivo Theodore Nott, pero de un atractivo clásico, casi atemporal, muy Ingles.

\- No te haré dramas, no...exhibiré mis celos- Me dijo contundente y con los puños apretados.

Seguramente en su nutrida información sabe de los instintos sexuales de los Lycan.

Contuve el aliento... _Merlin, Godric y Morgana_. Recordé las palabras de Harry: _\- Ya es tiempo de que dejes de lado los sacrificios por la gente. Deberías intentarlo y tu vida sería distinta-_

En tres segundos estaba sobre el, devorándole la boca. Rasgando su cachemira costosa y abriendo paso a mis uñas para poner acariciar su tórax, arañándolo suavemente.

¿Quién diría que un sofá es tan útil para el sexo salvaje?, esta vez lo disfrute mucho más, alguien que sabía lo que era y no me temía, había aceptación total. Fue completamente liberador.

Mentiría si dijera que no reprimi enterrar mi boca en el al llegar al orgasmo. Arañe lo suficiente el sillón que aparecí y nos fue tan útil.

El también cambio, gimió y gruño sin reserva alguna, fuerte y casi violento, consciente de que habíamos formado un vínculo de confianza. Si alguien se hubiese asomado a la casa abandonada de St. Catchpole ese día, Se hubiese escandalizado al observar a un joven pelinegro inclinado sobre mi centro con mis piernas en sus hombros, por... bastante tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Otra vez capitulo calientito del computador! Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

Alpha Witch

By DenilePrincess

LUNA LLENA * PARTE UNO

La luna llena llego con el baile de otoño.  
La vieja casona de St. Catchpole Había sido, el proyecto personal de Theo. La hizo ver más horrible por fuera. - Si eso era posible- y coloco hechizos para ahuyentar Magos.  
Por el interior se había vuelto de pisos de madera pulida y muros de ladrillo calizo. El escurridizo Slytherin la había comprado. Térmica y ahora acogedora, la casona tenía 3 pisos, yo solo había visitado el ático aquel día, aun no se como encontró tiempo para dedicarle a aquel sitio tanto detalle.  
En fin, el baile de otoño, era generalmente de gala y antifaces mágicos, engalanado con enormes árboles otoñales falsos, del techo caían ocasionalmente hojas en distintos tonos de naranja y terracota, para los magos era una temporada especial, poderosos hechizos de solsticios era realizados.  
Luna, Ginny y yo aun no teníamos vestido, citas si. Ginny iría con Neville por supuesto. Luna iría nada menos que con Blaise Zabini, y yo tenía en mi mesa de noche 4 sobres con la invitación a ser su cita.

 _Theodore Nott_ _  
Frederick Wesley  
George Wesley_

 _y_

 _Harry James Potter._

Tenía que declinar tres ... lamentablemente.  
No entendía la propuesta de Harry y por supuesto la hablaría con el. Tal vez se separó de su chica Hufflepuff y fui su último minuto,  
-Honestamente Harry Potter... Tendré que cruzar algunas palabras contigo.-  
Por el lado de Fred y George, vaya que sería difícil, no estaba segura de que Ron, Ginny o Molly digamos lo menos estén listos para que salga con la mitad su familia.

Acepte la invitación de Theodore.

Respondí también con una carta, me asegure de que llegara a la casa Slytherin en un sobre rojo membreteado de Gryffindor. Para estas alturas sabia que a el no le importaba el escándalo, pero era una venganza personal para cierto rubio platinado, que en su falsa indignación, aun me creía inferior, de buenos acostones pero no merecedora de una cita formal.  
Eso me enfurecí baile era al día siguiente. Las chicas y yo acordamos ir al centro de Londres Muggle a escoger vestido. Las brujas jamás visitarían ese sitio y no habría peligro de que nos repitieran el vestido.

Por otro lado, en el sala común de Las serpientes,  
Zabini percibía a Theo y Draco extraños entre si. Miro al rubio de forma directa decidido a saciar su curiosidad- ¿Entonces será la Astoria?-  
\- Será Astoria.- Dijo Draco soltando un suspiro pesado- ¿Tu?- apuntando su dardo al muro numerado.  
\- Luna Lovegood-  
Draco fallo el tiro. -¡¿Que?!-  
\- Es muy guapa, admítelo, esa cabello, Salazar, siempre había tenido intenciones de...-  
\- Tenemos una regla- dijo el rubio enfurecido.  
\- La regla esta rota Malfoy, fue acordado. - Theo tomo un dardo y apunto al centro.  
\- ¿Tu con quien iras? - preguntó un divertido Blaise, jamás había visto a su amigo tan, es decir, menos sombrío que lo usual.  
El dardo de Theo llego al centro del muro.  
Sonriendo se giró y les dijo: - Hermione Jane Granger-  
Draco en sorpresa e ira, apretó los puños y el dardo en su mano se enterró en ella haciéndolo sangrar. Conteniendo las maldiciones que quería lanzarle.  
\- ¿Pensé que tu salías con ella?, ¿Fue solo cama?- preguntó Zabini a Draco, mirando a ambos chicos sin disimulo.  
Menuda situación.  
\- No, yo salgo con ella, llevamos varias ...semanas. Es mi cita para el baile. También he cenado en la Madriguera.- Theo estaba muy tranquilo, pero su voz estaba cargada de veneno.

Draco fue adquiriendo un tono cada vez más acalorado. Un par de lámparas hicieron explosión haciéndose totalmente añicos y quedaron en penumbras.  
\- No quieres estar en mi camino Nott- le dijo, sus pupilas engrosándose y brillantes. De pronto parecía que había crecido varios centímetros.  
\- Hace mucho, que tu no estas en el mío.- Le dijo con seguridad, observándolo a los ojos sin miedo, tomando otro dardo.  
\- Chicos...- Blaise comenzó a moverse de un sitio a otro.  
Zabini palideció, Nott. No se movió,  
\- No estorbes, Terminarás herido.- la voz de Draco se había hecho más pecho se veía un poco mas ancho.  
\- Ya veremos, me saludas a Astoria- Theo observo las uñas de Draco comenzar a crecer, así que se levanto y se fue de la sala común, llevando un sobre escarlata en la mano.  
Zabini había comenzado a temblar.  
No encontraba que palabras mencionar, Draco aunque no se había puesto violento como cuando vio a Granger despedirse de Wood. En aquella ocasión, se salvo por los pelos, no así, un par de muebles de la sala común verde gris. Pero decidió continuar con su personalidad como hacia incluso en las situaciones más bizarras.  
\- Debiste invitarla primero, no puedes retirar tu palabra a Astoria.- le dijo intentando sonar casual.  
Las pupilas de Draco regresaron a la normalidad. Se dio la vuelta y dirigió a la salida, encaminándose a la biblioteca. Sin decir palabra.  
Una vez ahí.  
\- Quiero la lista de préstamo y lectura de Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott de la última semana. _"Remembere"_ \- Mencionó/ Hechizo al carrito de devolución. Este escupió o tiro 13 libros de si.  
\- Gracias a Merlin no son cientos. Esos dos están locos.- tomo los libros, les hizo un hechizo encogedor y los llevo a su bolsillo derecho de su túnica.  
Camino hacia el ala oeste y convocó la sala de menesteres. Abrió su gruesa puerta y frente a él encontró un escritorio y sillón confortable. Saco los libros en cuestión y les retiro el hechizo.  
Mientras avanzaba y el profundizaba en su lectura selectiva, los pensamientos y maldiciones no se hacían esperar, así como los cuestionamientos. Tres cosas le quedaron claras a Draco esa noche,  
1\. Theo estaba interesado en Hermione. De verdad.  
2\. Theo sabia que era Hermione. Ambos sospechaban que era Licana, según su bibliografía.  
3\. Esta noche el, lo averiguarí .

Las 8 PM.

La decoración de la escuela estaba soberbia, con pequeños remolinos de viento cargados de hojas otoñales casuales, arboles enormes que parecían haber sustituido cimientos, era maravilloso.

Luna vestía un hermoso vestido Azul celeste, resaltaba su pálida piel y espesa cabellera. Zabini estaba hipnotizado, jamás había salido con una chica fuera de la casa de Salazar y a pesar de ser una chica loca según los rumores, Luna era preciosa. Y esa noche el hizo gala de todo su encanto (Que era considerable) para agradar a su cita.  
Cuando Harry, Ron y Dean Thomas vieron a Luna irse de la mano de un Slytherin lucían víctimas de un hechizo paralizante.

Ginny vestía un ajustado y escotado vestido rosa, un esbelto y Gallardo Neville con traje nuevo la observaba como si fuera el amanecer. Tomo su mano y se encaminaron al gran comedor.

Y finalmente, Hermione lucia un vestido Halter color plata. Al final parecía terminar cual cola de sirena con escamas y de un brillo abrumador. Del diseñador Muggle Valentino.

Su largo cabello castaño estaba peinado a media coleta alta destacando su cuello y hombros. El vestido se adherirá a su cuerpo como segunda piel destacando sus bien formados atributos. Su túnica de Gala estaba acomodada hacia atrás, del mismo color plata.

Harry, Ron que ya tenía a Lavender con el y Dean Thomas, tenían los ojos como platos.  
\- Cierren la boca chicos.- menciono Theodore Nott al llegar.  
Hermione sonrió al verlo, escuchaba el corazón de Theo palpitar frenético a pesar de su postura calmada. El se acerco a ella y beso su mano inclinándose.  
\- La luna esta celosa hoy.- le dijo el.  
Ron rodó los ojos y halo a Lavender hacia afuera.  
\- Tu también te vez muy bien- su túnica negra con forro verde esmeralda, no ocultaba su traje de diseñador. Su corbata era Verde y el pistón de una serpiente con ojos de esmeralda enmarcaba la solapa de su saco. Le dedico una mirada deslumbrante y sus ojos azules se prendaron de los castaños en un lenguaje sin palabras. Ella aspiro el aroma a midori, y se embriagó de el.

Al llegar al gran comedor, se sentaron junto a Luna y Ginny. Theo estaba mucho más cómodo con Blaise y Neville de lo que hubiera estado en la mesa de Draco o Harry Potter, que lo observaban con intenciones asesinas.

Hermione evitaba mirar hacia ninguna de las referidas mesas, Draco estaba apuesto a niveles exorbitantes, su nuevo encanto lobuno lo había parecer salido de la portada de alguna revista de estilo de vida costoso. Un PlayBoy. Astoria portaba un vestido verde botella moderno pero femenino. Se veía muy bien a decir verdad. Hermione cerró sus sentidos para no escuchar lo hirientes que pudiesen ser las críticas a su mesa.

Colín Creevey que publicaba para el periódico escolar, y también vendía fotos a el profeta cuando había ocasión, pidió permiso para tomarles un par de fotografías.  
Lo hizo por pareja y todos posaron sonrientes.  
Theo coloco la mano en el hombro de Hermione, acercándola hacia si.  
Zabini y Luna fueron los más casuales, pues Neville y Ginny si estaban tomados de la mano y muy próximos.  
Harry posó con esa chica Hufflepuff de quien aun desconocía en nombre, y tomaba instantáneas mágicas a por montón de ellos juntos, otra chica que le acepto por su fama, y Ron con una efusiva Lavender en un escotado vestido negro, El vals comenzó y La mesa de Hermione se paro a bailar.

Al inicio de la melodía, los antifaces aparecieron sobre sus ojos. Las gemas azules de Theo eran deslumbrantes, contrastaban con su antifaz negro y emplumado que asemejaba a una lechuza cazadora.  
\- Te ves encantador- le dijo Hemione sinceramente. El de ella era azul, y tenía plumas azules que cambiaban a verde con la luz.  
\- No hay palabras que describan tu belleza cariño, dime ¿Te sientes diferente?- le cuestionó el, guiando el baile de ambos hacia el centro de la pista.  
\- Si, pero ya tome mi poción ... Esta noche lo recordare todo. No habrá otra luna llena en el olvido. Además todo comenzara después de media noche. -  
\- Nos iremos antes de eso,- Le aseguró el.  
Ella le sonrió.  
\- Remodele el ático de la casa abandonada.-  
Hermione soltó una carcajada musical. - ¿Ah si? En qué tiempo hace usted esas cosas señor Nott?-

Draco quien los observaba desde su mesa y escuchaba toda la conversacion. Tenía una mirada peligrosa sobre ambos, como si un piromaníaco observará las llamas de una vela bailar frente a sus ojos, a punto de incendiarse.  
\- Si, ya sabes, alguien, rompió los sillones.- dijo él levantando los hombros.  
Ella volvió a sonreír. - Estupido- le dijo. Ahora fue el turno de el de sonreír ampliamente.  
Theo la observo un momento, observo su cabello suave y en bucles sueltos, su respiración tranquila, su clavícula y el borde de su vestido en el escote, lo voluptuoso de tus labios... Y de pronto le dijo: - Quiero que me muerdas.-  
\- ¿Disculpa?-

Draco trago la aceituna de su Martini Dragon y tosio ruidosamente sobre Astoria.  
\- Malfoy estuvo a punto de atacarme ayer, y quiero que me muerdas.-  
\- Hablare con el, esto no es cosa menor, marcaras tu vida y la de tus generaciones, no será por una estupida pelea escolar, yo...-  
\- Es mi decisión- Le dijo el categórico, serio, contundente. Sujetándola con más firmeza.  
Hermione frunció el ceño y dejo de bailar. Negándose a dejarse intimidar. Gryffindor siempre.  
\- ¿Para eso es todo esto?, ¿Para que te muerda?, ¿Me has utilizado todo el tiempo?, ¿Soy un premio entre ustedes? -  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no!. Escucha...-  
Harry Potter apareció en la pista frente a ellos, había estado observándolos toda la noche, y a diferencia de Ron quien ya se había marchado con Lavender hacia los baños el si, dejo a su cita y de apareció frente a ellos. - ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto a Hermione ignorando a Nott. Ella se sorprendió, el jamás había sido así de protector con ella, siempre había sido viceversa.  
\- Yo… quiero irme. Buenas Noches Nott- Dijo categoríca dando la vuelta y tomando el brazo que Harry le ofrecía y caminaron juntos hacia la salida.  
Blaise volteo hacia donde hacia segundos bailaba Theo y casi se va de espaldas al verlo sin cita y a aquella chica que parecía, por tener a sus dos mejores amigos locos tener la entrepierna de fuego, del brazo de Harry Potter abandonar el gran comedor, no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada.  
Luna lo observo curiosa y entendió la burla de Blaise hacia Theo, aunque ignoraba el contexto integró. El antifaz de ambos, como sus personalidades era voluptuoso y de grandes proporciones, parecían alas de hipogrifo.  
Theo ardió en ira reprimida, no solo lo había dejado en la pista frente a todo Hogwarts, sino que se iba con el imbecil del niño Horrocrux. ¡En plena Luna Llena!

-" Ojalá y lo mate" -Pensó. Aunque desafortunadamente como se lo repitió hasta el cansancio no tiene instinto malvado.

Contrariado, camino de vuelta a su mesa, tomo de un trago su Absinta y giró sobre sus talones rumbo a los dormitorios. Las manos le escocían por ir y conjurar un _crucio_ al maldito mago Héroe de Guerra. Decidió calmarse y analizar su situación pues provocar un enfrentamiento podría costarle su relación con Hermione. Después de todo el había prometido no exhibir sus celos. ¡Por Salazar y sus Generaciones!  
Esa noche se prometió vaciar la biblioteca de su padre y buscar el libro que ya una vez había ojeado, aquel que tenía los conjuros de magos que buscaban la inmortalidad o prolongar unos cientos de años más su vida a través de la caza y matanza de criaturas mágicas. Pues sabia que Hermione era de las pocas Lycans vivientes y su loba le exigiría procrear nuevamente, no le temía a sus parejas ocasionales, desgraciadamente era inevitable, confiaba en que fuera solo sexo, pero sabia que Malfoy era distinto. Pues siempre intuyo que lo que habítaba en el negro corazón de su amigo por Granger disfrazado de odio, era en realidad amor.  
Y ahora, que ya la había tenido entre sus brazos y hecho el amor, sabía que lo suyo por ella no era obsesión y daría la pelea.

Draco portaba una sonrisa brillante y comenzó a brindar con los Slytherins a su alrededor. La vista de Hermione abandonando a Theo le hizo la noche. O lo que pudiera disfrutar de ella hasta la luna llena.

 _¿Interesado en Granger ha? Es útil que vayas midiendo su temperamento. No duraras._

Sentenció en su mente para Theo.  
Por Salazar que el en su lugar no habría permitido tal humillación, tal vez le hubiese lanzado una maldición _imperio_ , pero no permitido que se fuera dejándolo en ridículo.  
Además ya estaba acostumbrado a verla con Potter, le agradaba pensar que Este era Homosexual, así que se relajó y empujó otra copa de Absinta a su garganta. Esperando la luna llena, y con ella:  
 _Su destino._

En el último pasillo del Sur, donde estaba la sala de trofeos. Hasta donde las piernas de Hermioene la obligaron a caminar en su ira. Estaban dos de los miembros del trío dorado.

\- ¿Que ocurrió?- Le dijo Harry con honesta preocupación.  
\- Estoy cansada de que me utilicen, eso pasa. ¡Harta! De que nadie me quiera por lo que soy, por mi interior. Y ahora, todo será más difícil.-

Harry se negó a dejar pasar lo que por imbécil muchos años no tuvo el coraje de enfrentar y por ende, reconocer y ganar.

\- Herms, no digas eso, escucha., a veces la persona correcta esta frente a nosotros, es cuestión de esperar y dejar de ser estúpidos.-

Ella intento dar sentido a las palabras de su aún mejor amigo.

Estúpido y egoísta,en realidad si había un poco de eso en Harry, pero era una de las personas más importantes en su vida. En ese momento el reflejo en la vitrina pulida la hizo recordar que noche era.  
La luna, la luna ¡La luna!  
-Harry, vete, mañana hablaremos...ahora mismo. No puedo. Por favor, por tu bien, Debes irte y dejarme sola.-  
\- No, debemos hablar esto ahora.- le dijo el tomándola por los hombros.

Decidido como nunca, como tantas otras veces lo hizo al enfrentar lo que la vida le había impuesto ahora comenzando a vivir realmente su vida sin sus maldiciones heredadas, era igual de imponente, comenzar a vivir, de nuevo.

.

No pude evitarlo mi mirada busco la luna, la observe hermosa, altiva, latente, demandante, mi loba le respondió. Y yo que quería abrazar a la loba tenía miedo de lastimar a mi amigo. Pero era más fuerte que yo.  
Ella luchaba conmigo.  
Bill tenía razón, resistirse era doloso.  
Debía sucumbir y esperar los recuerdos.  
En un último resquicio de voluntad intente huir por última vez.  
El evitó que me fuera tomándome de los brazos.  
Error.

Hermione ya casi no estaba, La loba se había hecho cargo.  
Mis pupilas se engrosaron y cambiaron a un ámbar brillante. Mis uñas se alargaron casi cuatro centímetros.  
Tome sus palmas y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos, lenta y delicadamente porque lo que yo me negaba a asimilar, mi loba si que lo entendía.  
La loba en mi lo hizo, fue ella, todo lo que ocurrió en esa luna llena, coloque las manos masculinas en mi cintura y me acaricie con ellas. Manos amigas, casi hermanas, compañeras de guerra, corazones rotos, fama y sacrificios.

Sentí su corazón desbocarse, sonreí, lo hizo la loba y la bruja pues como Hermione siempre quise que fuera feliz, nunca negándole nada, dándole todo lo que podía de mi. Ahora le entregaría lo que parecía era lo único que faltaba.

\- Hermione- me dijo vehementemente entre respiraciones pesadas.  
\- Te dije que no te quedaras- le recordé. Como si eso borrara mis culpas.  
El no respondió.  
Retire mis manos, probándolo a que retirara las suyas de mi cuerpo ¿Arrepentido?.  
No lo hizo.  
Me restregué contra el cual gato. El aventuró sus manos hacia mi cadera, lenta, muy lentamente. Yo acaricie su cuello, hasta llegar a su abundante cabello.  
\- Si continuas, no podrás regresar.- Le asegure.  
\- ¿Que quieres de mi? - preguntó. Yo me reí por su doble moral.  
\- ¿Que quieres tu de mi?-  
El contuvo la respiración, busco en su mente algo que hace mucho tiempo se alojaba en su corazón. - A ti -  
Mi loba sonrió complacida. Se restregó contra el mas fuerte. - Enséñame...-le dije mientras cerré los ojos.  
La Hermione interior ahora más débil que la loba se escandalizó e hizo rabietas, Con la esperanza de que el se contuviera. Intentando luchar con la loba, con ella, con el, con lo inevitable.  
El lo hizo.  
Levanto mi peso y convocó su escoba. Subimos en ella y salimos rápidamente hacia la noche. El aire y ambiente de la noche lleno mis sentidos inyectándome adrenalina, mi corazón comenzó a bombear a velocidades jamás conocidas por mi cuerpo humano. Sentí crecer mis dientes, en grosor y longitud, sin embargo como las tiendas de campaña mágicas, su dimensión no altero mi fisionomía, estaba oculta dentro de mi boca. Mi cabello creció, se hizo mas largo y se tornó casi blanco. La loba en total control.  
Harry me tenía sujeta contra su cuerpo, bajamos en la cabaña de Hagrid, antes de decir palabra, el se justificó.- Esta de viaje-  
Bajamos de su escoba.  
\- Hermione, ¿Que le ocurrió a tu cabello?-  
Me gire a verlo. -¿No te gusta?- mi voz era distinta, ronca y susurrante.  
Harry trago saliva. -¿Y tus ojos?-  
Iba a echarme a reír pero temí atemorizarlo mas con mis colmillos. Me adelante, abrí la puerta e ingrese, dándole una ultima oportunidad de escapar, "Por los viejos tiempos"  
El entro siendo sigiloso, su corazón frenético. Sonreí, literalmente una sonrisa lobuna.  
Yo sabía cómo quitarle el miedo.  
Lo rodee cual lobo, hasta acorralarlo contra la mesa. El me observo cauteloso. Pero nunca saco su varita.  
\- Hemione...-  
Salte sobre el el.  
Lo derribe ruidosamente sobre la mesa y lo que esta contenia y rasgue su túnica. Deshaciéndome de la tela a mi paso. Con mis uñas cual navajas abrí de un tirón su cinturón,bragueta y todo a mi paso, empujando sus pantalones con mis pies.  
Sentí como empezaba a hiperventilarse. Seguramente era de los sustos de su vida, y eso era decir mucho para Harry Potter.  
Jugué con mis uñas en su pecho, encontrando a su paso cicatrices, de la guerra o los maltratos, no lo se. De cualquier forma me conmoví. Pose mis labios sobre sus cicatrices, besando, succionando, mordisqueando, comencé a ascender hacia su boca olfateándolo muy lentamente.

Para cuando llegue a ese punto, ya no había miedo en el, sus respiraciones se habían vuelto pesadas, sus manos estaban acariciando mi abundante cabello alentándome a seguir, sentí su ereccion contra mi muslo. Impetuosamente me senté en ella y comencé mi danza mortal, rítmica, lenta al principio, lo sentí comenzar a delirar, murmuraba mi nombre entre respiraciones entrecortadas, mucho había aprendido de mis serpientes, como era de esperarse me dio batalla, elevó su pelvis para todos mis encuentros, el comenzó a gemir cada vez mas fuerte conforme aumentaba mi cabalgata, me sentí a punto de llegar, me sujeto de la cintura y comenzó a acariciarme, a venerarme, comencé a ir más rápido, mas fuerte, lo escuche contener y liberar el aire a marchas forzadas, fui abrumadora, ruda, avasallante, de pronto mis pupilas se encontraron de frente con la luna. Y en el último encuentro de nuestros sexos lo sujete contra mi, abrazándolo, constriñéndolo, devorándolo en un beso de cuerpos, de bocas, de sexos, gire mi rostro y enterré mis dientes profundamente entre su hombro y la clavícula.

Y es que, La loba se fundió conmigo y me lleno de conocimiento. De cosas que no eran datos para aprender sino que ya formaban parte de mi, que se imprimaron en mi sangre y en mi ADN para transmitirlos a cada generación, el instinto de la hembra Lycan es potencializar la sexualidad porque así se maximiza el éxito reproductivo y se gana fuerza y miembros. Frente a otras manadas o peligros. Especialmente si el padre es poderoso. Un Lycan alfa puede aparejarse con un lícantropo o persona, con una posición en la jerarquía más baja, especialmente si la manada es pequeña y necesita crecer, y en lo subsecuente copular con cada miembro de la manada, Normalmente sólo el alfa puede reproducirse y criar una camada de cachorros. Sus parejas establecidas le son fieles y monógamas. Todos los lobos de la manada participan en la cría. Y después de la primera camada Alpha los otros lobos pueden criar.

Yo, estaba haciendo una manada.

La loba buscaría cada luna llena, cumplir su propósito hasta sentirse segura.

Sentí su cuerpo temblar, lo deje cuidadosamente cobre la mesa de nuevo. Si, Harry Potter era un mago poderoso. Me pregunto si la loba sentía que Malfoy también lo era como para morderlo primero, o fue solo Hermione la Bruja. ¿Entonces qué diablos hice en mi primera luna llena?, ¿Mordí a alguien más?, honestamente...espero que no.

Sentí la energía de la luna, inyectarme de vitalidad nueva, me transforme en una enorme loba blanca, aúlle a la luna y emprendí mi camino hacia la noche y las profundidades del bosque. Dejando a Harry casi desmayado, mordido y desnudo sobre la mesa de Hagrid.

En Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott sintieron y oyeron el aullido, este les erizo los poros y puso en alerta.

Malfoy se levanto sin dar ninguna explicación abandonó su mesa y el salón. Camino a prisa hacia el bosque en un principio pero conforme avanzaba sus pasos se convirtieron en una carrera, haciendo eco en el castillo y apartando de su camino su costosa túnica que se ondeaba a su caminar.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Muero por saberlo, ¿Qué les ha parecido? –Carcajada Macabra.-_**

 ** _Tengo que decirlo. Hoy vi la Peli Criaturas Mágicas y para MI, fue maravillosa. Ustedes ya la vieron? Cuentenme! Saludines!_**

 ** _RESPONDIENDO Reviews for Alpha Witch:_**

 ** _jess Granger -Carcajada- Creo que tienes razon tal vez Hermione si es un poco asi. Nott comparte tu sentimiento cariño. PDT: Tienes razon, la vdd si me arden un poco los dedos -Carcajada-_**

 ** _MikaSyo ¿De verdad? Que bonito. Gracias, es mi placer escribir para vosotros. Jajajaja me has puesto a pensar con eso del patron, desafortunadamente no sera asi...te dire que no puedo responder aun, si veremos a Remus mas adelante pero su papel sera distinto al esperado. Me encanta que lo denomines asi, creeme que para mi es suculento escribirlo. ¿Que te ha parecido esta primera parte de luna llena?_**

 ** _Pauli Jean Malfoy:Holi cariño, la historia esta comenzando relajaos, Draco Malfoy jugara un papel muy importante os lo prometo. Os mando un abrazo_**

 ** _RoseAllyWhitPotter17 Holi linda, *Muchas Gracias* Agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo para hacerlo. Comparto tu sentir respecto a Theo, ¿Es encantador no? tambien siempre habia querido una relacion entre , tenia mucha logica que buscara a Bill, Yo tenia entendido que eran tres hijos: Victoire, Dominique y Louis Weasley, No te preocupes cariño solo son datos :)_**

 ** _-Carcajada-, es verdad que Draco sostenga bien su varita, me encanta como psicoanalizas a Harry, porque yo tambien lo hago, a decir verdad con cada personaje, pero el tiene algo especial, vamos que los libros se llaman asi, y jamas entendi las parejas Canon de JK, con todo respeto para la mejor autora del mundo. Gracias Linda, ¿Que te ha parecido esta primera parte de luna llena?, Saludines !_**

 ** _Parejachyca -Carcajada- Bill quiere que salga a la Luz porque esta fascinado con la raza Lycan, se identifica y creia inalcanzable, erudito tambien como es, tiene la utopia de que la comunidad magica beneficiaria la raza Lycan. ¿Que te parecio el que le siguio a Theo en el plato de Hermione? No, no era Bill. Saludos!_**

 ** _damalunaely *Cariño muchas gracias*_**

 ** _UH-25 *¡Gracias!* Tambien os prometo que el papel de Draco sera importante, ya lo vereis._**

 ** _Guest *muchas gracias*_**

 ** _LauraMalfoyCullen Holi linda, Gracias por tus reviews, si ella tiene su manera de callarle la boca a los chicos. Y Si el harem tendrá sangre Wesley. -Carcajada- Por el momento solo eso dire._**


	7. Chapter 7

LUNA LLENA

SEGUNDA PARTE

.

Había un llamado sobrenatural en su sangre, le hacia correr hacia ella...su pasos sabían la dirección que debían recorrer. Sabían la distancia para llegar a ella, sabían que estaba sola y eso lo hacía entrar casi en el desespero.

No.

No, el debía acompañarle. Debía estar con ella. Era mas fuerte que el y la voluntad que alguna vez tuvo de mandarla al diablo, después de que lo mordió pudo denunciarla ante Hogwarts y evitar que se graduara, pudo causar un escándalo en el mundo mágico, pudo incluso...¡Por Merlin!

Si las sospechas de Granger eran ciertas, y era una criatura mágica mítica, estaba en grave peligro, y el con ella al haberlo condenado a semejante condición, sabia que lo odiaba, estaba seguro de que la mordida fue "La" venganza personal de Granger por su fatídica historia.

Tal vez el sentía que lo merecía y por ello lo permitió, tal vez lo que sentía por ella le hacia ignorar que "experimentará con su vida."

Maldita idiota. Por supuesto que a veces sentía tanta ira hacia ella que quería caerle a maldiciones. O someterla a la interesante tortura Muggle de la Edad Media.

La muy imbecil estaba saliendo con Theo solo para molestarlo, estaba seguro que era solo eso, claro que su amigo Slytherin estaba interesado, Granger era ahora una bruja bellísima solo un estupido podía negar lo evidente.

Pero el, el tenía un iman por ella desde antes que ambos fueran divididos por el sombrero seleccionador, por las familias, las amistades y por la guerra. El la amaba casi desde siempre, se juraba que no se dejaría utilizar por ella, que no seria arcilla entre sus dedos pero de alguna manera ya lo era, se había dejado morder y manejar en sus tiempos y conveniencias, no invitarla al baile fue su venganza, fue intentar aferrarse a lo que creía que aún era, independiente y libre, aunque se estuviera mintiendo a si mismo, era un homenaje al Draco Brujo de Elite que ya no existía mas, si era un brujo, pero también era otra cosa, era instinto, era ...ella.

Lo sentía en su sangre.

Su cuerpo era instinto, se sabia atractivo, pero últimamente podría ser contratado por cualquier agencia de modelaje, estaba seguro. Y en cualquier otro tiempo si ya se había acostado con un sin fin de chicas en Hogwarts ahora que era mas asediado que nunca, nadie le provocaba nada.

Ella, solo con verla entrar en el gran comedor, caminar en los pasillos, cualquier estupida cosa que hiciera, era poesía para sus ojos, despertaba sus instintos, el erotismo a todo vapor. Maldita sea.

Se internó en el bosque, su túnica se atoro con una rama especialmente espantosa, se giró sobre sus talones a punto de lanzarle un hechizo a la maldita rama inoportuna, para encontrarse de frente con ella. A quien tanto había querido huir.

La luna.

Su corazón se desboco y sus pupilas se engrosaron, escucho literalmente a sus huesos crujir y crecer. No había dolor físico, sorpresivamente, pero la agonia mental era terrible, el impacto de ser sometido a su nueva naturaleza, sentía que lo sobrepasaba, que no había ninguna experiencia previa que se equiparar con aquel horror. La boca se le ensanchó dando paso a caninos y colmillos filosos, sus uñas se tornaron casi negras y largas, del curveado de un depredador. Observar su propia transformación lo aterrorizó, era el, era su cuerpo y ya no.

Dentro de la locura que lo embargo, grito.

Se escucho o creyó gritar, pero fue un aullido.

Largo y poderoso.

Ya era un lobo, en cuerpo, pero el hombre dentro estaba en shock, intentando resistirse desesperado.

Error.

Dolió como el crucio.

Perdio fuerza y el lobo casi enseguida se hizo cargo, Draco lo permitió, lo acepto ligeramente, se sintió como nunca, predador, salvaje e incontrolable.

Y emprendió la carrera hacia ella. La olía, la percibía, sabia su paradero.

La vio en el claro del bosque profundo. Una preciosa loba gris, de una belleza que solo poseían los unicornios.

Se maravillo son su imagen, Draco reconocía a Hermione, y el lobo reconocía a la loba, y no cualquier loba, era la loba que lo había hecho lo que era.

Ambos, hombre y animal, la miraron con posesion, en la profundidad de su mente la marcaron como suya. El lobo le contó cosas al hombre. De su raza, de su especie casi extinta, de la necesidad de procrear, reconocía el ímpetu por formar una manada. Por preñar a la hembra que tenía frente suyo. El hombre le contó al lobo a través de imágenes de sus recuerdos lo que sentía por ella desde que le vio por vez primera. Cuando ella mientras tanto lo observaba, así, como loba, fijamente.

Era como caer en un hechizo, hacia dentro de un pozo sin fondo que lo sumergía dentro de esa imagen. Su loba. Para siempre, llenándolo, poseyéndolo.

Se acercó a ella cautelosamente, mientras esta lo observaba atentamente. Coloco una pata delante de la otra en un Gallardo caminar para un cuadrúpedo. Sus ojos vieron su propio pelaje, era blanco. De un blanco grisáceo casi platinado.

Al tenerla cerca su corazón se volvió frenético, no era temor, ni era excitación. Era placer, el gusto de haberla encontrado y de hacerle saber que había llegado a su lado.

Que extraño.

¿Lo era?

Se sentía tan natural.

Una naturalidad que en el mundo mágico nunca pudo tener junto a ella, ahora como Lobo, podía.

Se acercó a ella y se restregó contra su cuello, contra su pelaje hasta que recargo su mandíbula en el final de su cuerpo. Ella suspiro y lo recibió. Para el fue una realidad lo que su mente tanto tiempo idealizo.

Abrazar a Granger. Por Salazar.

* * *

En Hogwarts.

Theo sostenía consigo un pergamino viejo con anotaciones respecto a los lícantropos y sus manadas.

Estaba muy nervioso pues el segundo aullido solo podía significar que Malfoy se había transformado.

Llevaba tres vasos de Absinta.

No entendía donde entraba Potter en la maldita situación a menos por supuesto que lo hubiesen asesinado.

Eso le causo una sonrisa.

Pero lo dudaba, ella no, pero Draco, el tal vez si lo haría.

El pergamino en cuestión contaba que en las manadas de "los lícantropos", para definir al Alpha se enfrentaban, el más fuerte era siempre el elegido, que los demás en un acto de sumisión y miedo aceptaban dentro del poco raciocinio que les permitía su condición, y a pesar de que un Lycan no era igual a un lícantropo su corazón se desboco al pensar que Draco pudiese atacar a Hermione en busca de definir un Alpha, puesto que, eran los únicos dos Lycan activos en la zona.

-¡Maldita sea tu estupida familia! ¡Metenarices! ¡Estorbosos! ¡Inútiles escorobuctos! - maldijo Theodore Nott antes de ponerse una tunica cazadora y montar en su escoba rumbo a la noche y mandar su orgullo masculino a pernoctar con las mandragoras.

Saco su varita, cuando compro la casa en St, Catchpole utilizo hechizos memorizadores de esencia mágica para encapsular la de Hermione en su varita. Y así poder encontrarla siempre.

Sabia que se estaba poniendo paranoico, pero siempre fue precavido. "Lamptemdere" le susurro y su varita emitió un camino difuso como el que deja un patronus al correr hacia donde se veía era la casa del guardabosques Hagrid.

Por un momento le preocupo que la teoría pudiese estar equivocada y los Lycans si pudieran ser asesinos. Sin duda esconder el cuerpo seria un desafío, el tipo era mitad gigante, la esencia continuaba hacia el bosque, sin embargo el quería asegurarse de que si Hermione en luna llena cometió algún "Error" este no dejase huellas.

Se encaminó a la cabaña y con disgusto vio la escoba ultimo modelo de Harry Potter ahí también esperando a su dueño.

La puerta estaba semiátrancada, cuando entro no sabia bien a bien como tomar aquel cuadro que sin duda alguna parecía asesinato.

Se acercó cautelosamente y con desagrado al "desnudo" cuerpo de Harry Potter que estaba sobre la mesa principal de la habitación. Un cuerpo con sangre, arañazos y moretes bastante marcados pero lo que verdaderamente lo impacto fue la enorme herida entre su hombro y la clavícula.

Lo había mordido.

La ira trepo en el cual hiedra apuñalándole.

Levanto su varita a punto de hacer lo que el mago tenebroso no pudo, lanzarle un avada y terminar con el maldito asunto,decidido, cuando súbitamente el mago de ojos esmeralda abrió los ojos de par en par clavándolos en el, fue un tremendo susto.

Sin embargo Theo procuro mantenerse impasible y lentamente movió su varita para ocultar las intenciones de haberla levantado.

Harry lo observo cautelosamente, era Harry y no lo era, estaba en un limbo de dolor, confusión y semitransformacion en luna llena.

Es sabido que los lícantropos tardan dos horas en transformarse recién mordidos, los Lycans debían tener un tiempo récord.

El Harry nuevo, confundido como estaba y era, fue fácil para el lobo dentro suyo determinar en el mago frente a él una amenaza real. Y le gruño, sus uñas se alargaron y sus pupilas se dilataron.

\- Salazar Slytherin- murmuro Theo, iracundo, conmocionado y en una situación muy comprometedora, fue atrapado infraganti intentando matarle. Los Lycans eran astutos.

No había muchas salidas, solo tenía una oportunidad y debía tomarla, caminar hacia tras y montar su escoba hacia el horizonte donde su hechizo le había indicado que se encontraba la Lycan por la que estaba arriesgando su vida.

* * *

En el Bosque.

La loba observo al lobo blanco, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, volvió a su forma "humana".

No era loba, como las que se conocen, no era Licatropa, ni humana, tampoco una Bruja, era una Lycan.

Conservo su forma humana en teoría, sus ojos ambarinos y brillantes, uñas alargadas y negras y dientes filosos. Contaba con su inteligencia y conocimientos no solo de humana, sino de Bruja. Sentía su piel de acero, sus músculos rígidos, y sus instintos de predador.

El lobo blanco la observo desconcertado, esa era su primera luna llena, contrariado, sentía no tener el orden mental para hacer un cambio voluntario.

\- Tu puedes- le dijo ella llena de tranquilidad. Acariciando su pelaje.

El lo intento, se visualizo y al poco tiempo lo logro.

El Malfoy Lycan era una visión.

Era deleitarse los ojos, con una criatura tan deslumbrante como maravillosa, el rubio había ganado masa muscular justo en los lugares adecuados. altura y corpulencia, con ojos ambarinos y uñas largas, su cabello ligeramente más abundante, le llegaba al hombro, era igual de predador que ella.

La voz de ella era distinta, mas ronca. - Malfoy. ..perdóname.-

El la miro a sus hermosos ojos, que transmitían culpa y arrepentimiento.

\- Llámame Draco.- Era todo lo que podía decir, sentía que no le salía la voz para ser mas evidente. Sus actos gritaban lo que sus palabras no decían.

\- Draco.- le dijo ella con media sonrisa.

El se acerco a ella y la beso, con ímpetu y pasión, entregándole y tomando de ella ganas y sentimientos. La tomo en sus brazos abultados y formados como si invirtiera 4 horas diarias ejercitándose, y profundizó el beso, apretándola contra si, no dandole ningún tipo de espacio.

No lo necesitaba, era el primer beso Lycan que recibía y daba Hermione.

Y era maravilloso.

En su afán por castigar a Malfoy le estaba entregando todas sus primeras experiencias. Era como si la vida le regresara las bofetadas.

Se dijo que aquello debía parar, que debía darle un lienzo en blanco y oportunidad para comenzar de cero.

Se lo debía.

Con rapidez, como la primera vez fue el que que de un movimiento acomodo a Hermione para recibirlo. Entro en ella como nunca antes había entrado en ninguna joven o mujer, ni siquiera en ella las ocasiones anteriores, poderosa y profundamente, su lobo tenía mucho que ver, ella lo recibió empapada en extasís, como nunca antes lo había vivido. Ambos se unieron, era una batalla sexual, de enfrentamientos y embestidas, el olfateo otro aroma, ella olía a alguien mas, como si hubiese estado con alguien mas aquella luna, lo dudaba, pero el lobo dentro de él le aseguraba lo contrario, molesto y sin atreverse a preguntarle le sujeto el largo cabello castaño y lo halo hacia atrás con la fuerza suficiente, tomando el control, dominándola, entrando en ella sin cesar , de manera implacable, enterrando sus garras en su cadera.

La loba sonrió, con agilidad comenzó a saltar descaradamente sobre su ereccion como si cabalgará a dos puntos, lo tomo por sorpresa y el placer lo rebasó, lo golpeo como un hechizo y gruño, ella aprovecho y se giró, sentándose en la contundente ereccion dandole la espalda y montándolo cual corcel de combate. La imagen que le regalo de su cabello agitándose y sus glúteos golpeando sobre su sexo lo llevo al limite rápidamente, eyaculo con poderío dentro de ella, y el instinto lo sobrepasó.

En un acto sobrenatural, Se abalanzó sobre ella y enterró sus dientes en su hombro izquierdo, bebiendo de la sangre que caía dentro de su boca.

En lo abrumador del momento ella apenas lo sintió.

\- Hay una especie que salvar. Necesitas... procrear.- le dijo el al separarse de su piel, lengüeteando un poco la herida sintiéndose culpable, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos como frágil cristal.

\- He trabajado en ello.- le dijo ella sonriente. - Aun hay mucho que resolver, mucho que investigar, Draco, tu...no eres el único.- fue directa pero necesitaba ser honesta. No sabia que rayos significaba que el le hubiera mordido pero no se sentía distinta.

Draco sintió la ira embargarle. - Lo de Theo debe terminar, yo estoy seguro de que...-

Su rabieta fue interrumpida por un Theodore Nott bajando de su escoba a toda prisa frente a ellos. Su semblante era rígido.

\- Hermione.-

\- Theodore- Le dijo ella. Haciendo un hechizo sin palabras que le coloco encima un vestido negro, sencillo y de una pieza, muy similar a un camisón. Solo pretendía ocultar su desnudez. - No creo que sea el momento de...-

\- Harry "Maldito" Potter esta tras de mi, ¡Es como tu!- el casi se lo grito y no pudo evitar señalarla con el dedo índice en una clara acusación y reproche. - Lo mordiste-

Draco la observo con sorpresa pero guardo silencio, premeditadamente permaneció desnudo mas tiempo del necesario asegurándose de que Theo se percatara de lo que había recién ocurrido.

Theo estaba iracundo pero ignoro a Malfoy aclarando con Hermione lo que en realidad le molestaba, - A Harry Potter ¡Lo mordiste! ¿Y quieres decirme ... como fue?- le dijo lleno de ira a Hermione.

\- Theo...-comenzó Hermione en un susurro angustioso.

Un aullido interrumpió a Hermione, los pasos de un lobo presuroso llegaron a su oído. - Por Merlin- Dijo ella. - No es posible que...-

\- Por cierto, ¡Ya se transformó!, esta bastante molesto...- le informo Theo.

Hermione se colocó frente a él cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. - Apártate-

Draco rodó los ojos.

Un enorme lobo negro salió de los árboles, con mirada peligrosa. Hermione dio un paso más hacia adelante. - ¿Harry...?-

Theo no permaneció atrás, le sujeto la muñeca intentando halarla.

Harry vio a Hermione pero el lobo dentro suyo era más poderoso que el hombre, sobretodo en luna llena. Diviso a Nott y sintió hervir su sangre al reconocer al que casi lo había asesinado, su instinto animal lo traiciono y se arrojó a si mismo en una ataque hacia el mago.

Para llegar a Nott solo pretendía derrumbar a Hermione, sin lastimarla. Muy rápido para el ojo -humano- se abalanzó sobre el.

No llego a eso.

Un Enorme lobo blanco lo interceptó en el aire. Y se enfrascaron en una pelea cruda y difícil. Mordiéndose y gruñéndose. El platinado había reconocido en ese lobo el olor que le percibió a Hermione y estaba fuera de si.

\- ¡Deténganse! ¡Alto!- les grito Hermione. Su voz tan clara como un aullido en el silencio. Resonó en el oído de ambos lobos y detuvieron su afrenta. No por quererlo así, sino por obedecer.

-¿Harry?...o Harry lo lamento- se inclinó cerca del lobo negro y acaricio su pelaje. Intentando reconocer a su amigo.

Ahora fue el turno de Nott de rodar los ojos.

Eran las 4 de la mañana, la luna estaba muy próxima a ocultarse. El Lycan lo reconocía. -Regresen a Hogwarts, si las cosas son como creo no recordaran nada de su noche como Lycan en su "primera" luna llena, gracias a Merlin por eso -

El lobo blanco y el negro se observaron con molestia evidente. Gruñéndose.

\- El también estará con nosotros- Informó Hermione al lobo blanco. Este resoplo ruidosamente. Se acercó a ella, Lengüeteo sus manos y la observo con fijeza. Con la promesa de lo que dejaron pendiente, Haciéndole saber con su mirada que nunca estaría sola, mientras el, viviera.

El lobo se dio la vuelta y se internó en el bosque rumbo a la casa Slytherin de Hogwarts.

El lobo negro con heridas de su enfrentamiento con Draco como lobo, observo a Nott con rencor, amenazándole con sus ojos ambarinos. Aulló a la luna de una forma atronadora y espeluznante y emprendió su camino de regreso al bosque en dirección distinta a la tomada por Malfoy.

Hermione se volvió a observar a Theo y sostuvo su mano. - ¿Que paso?- le dijo ella.

\- Fui a buscarte, encontré a Potter, yo...- se aclaró la garganta- tuvimos un desencuentro. Lo demás, ya lo sabes. ¿Puedes decirme porque?- en los ojos de Theo había decepción y dolor. Jamás pensó verlo así.

Hermione volvió la cara. Estaban ya en el último año de su curso. Tenían permiso de aparecerse. Pronunció el conjuro y de pronto los dos estaban en la casona de St. Catchpole, en el ático.

Había nuevos sillones, y un ventanal enorme donde se apreciaba la luna en primer plano. Ella acaricio los muros nuevos y comprendió un poco mas la magnitud del cariño que Theo le tenía. Volvió el rostro a la luna y en sus pupilas se reflejó la belleza de la misma. La debilidad comenzó a consumirla, sueño y pesadez.

\- Yo mordí a Harry en un arrebato por Luna llena, mordí a Malfoy como un experimento...aleje a Oliver y te aleje a ti porque ...porque me importan. No quería una maldicion para ustedes. Mucho menos por mi causa...condenaran a sus generaciones a ser lo que yo soy, tu mismo dijiste que es peligroso. Renunciaras a un matrimonio convencional, a la vida como Mago que conoces. Es ...un acto de amor.- confeso la castaña. Abrazándose a si misma. - Necesito un baño-

Theo medito sobre sus palabras, la carga en su pecho disminuyó, pero no desapareció.

Algo dentro de el, no lo creía del todo. Estaba casi desesperado.

El se acerco a ella, la sostuvo de los hombros, sintió humedad en su mano, noto la sangre y la herida, aunque en un nivel avanzado de cicatrización era evidente que había sido mordida.

Agacho el rostro y lo enterró en el pecho femenino.

Sentía la desesperación embargarlo, como si Hermione fuera agua que se escapaba de sus dedos.

Sus emociones eran abrumadoras, El cristal del ventanal comenzó a agrietarse.

\- ¿Tu de verdad quieres esto verdad? - le dijo ella acariciándole el cabello, abriendo las hebras con sus largas uñas cual cepillo.

El se dejo hacer, sintiéndose perdido y en el borde, levanto la mirada diciéndole con ella, todo.

\- Vamos a esa ducha- le animo ella, pensando en aprovechar ...lo que quedaba de la luna llena.

El asintió con desgano, la llevo al segundo piso de la casona, a la habitación principal, había un baño enorme, no era jacuzzi, era una pequeña piscina, muy similar a los baños romanos, muy opulento, cada vez estaba mas asombrada, las llaves tenían forma de serpientes enseñando los colmillos, pero había un león de piedra sentado al borde, el agua de pronto comenzó a llenar la piscina, el se inclinó, retirándose la cazadora y vaciando algunos frascos en ella.

Su mente racional comenzaba a traicionarlo, pensando que que rumbo tomaría si ella se decidía a abandonarlo.

Ella de nuevo con un hechizo no verbal se despojó de su vestido, quedando completamente desnuda y expuesta, como una Venus en la noche, como lo que ahora era, un mito hecho carne y camino hacia el agua lentamente, había tremenda fuerza en ella pero sentía el menguar de la luna llena y con aquello pesadez.

Los ojos azules la siguieron, como los girasoles al sol, cuando ella estuvo bien ubicada se sumergió por completo y salió rápidamente, exhalando un suspiro pesado, sintiéndose renovada. Abrió los ojos con las espesas pestañas colmadas de gotas de agua. Y lo vio, ya estaba dentro, a un par de pasos de ella. La loba olía el miedo de Theo, no era miedo a la loba, era miedo a algo distinto, sus emociones divididas.

Lo miro fijamente y le susurro: - Quédate quieto-

Los sentidos del mago se dispararon y permaneció inmóvil.

Ella entro al agua de nuevo, como animal marino se sumergió hasta el fondo. Lo sujeto de los tobillos y comenzó a subir sus manos en caricias suaves muy lentamente. Podía escuchar claramente su corazón, estaba a mil por hora. Metió su miembro a su boca y jugueteo con el un momento, llevándolo aun mas al borde.

Theo gemía y se sujeto de los bordes de piedra de la piscina pero estaba consciente de que no resistiría mas. - Terminare, sal por favor, ¡Salazar y sus generaciones! ... por favor Hermione- le susurraba en voz entrecortada.

Ella lo sabia, salió justo al tiempo de culminación del orgasmo masculino, y cual criatura de la noche que era, con velocidad preternatural se giró detrás de él abrazándolo, separándolo del muro, incandole profundamente sus dientes en el brazo derecho, al tiempo que su eyaculacion terminaba.

Theodore Nott grito. Estaba comenzando a amanecer, y la luna se había ocultado.

.

.

.

fresco del iPad, les responderé en el siguiente capi, gracias por sus reviews, me animáis


	8. Chapter 8

Alpha Witch

By DenilePrincess

Harry sentía que la el tren de la estación King Cross le había pasado por encima, sin embargo el dolor iba y venía, fluctuaba. La jaqueca era intensa, en la cama de los dormitorios de Gryffindor, observaba a Ron y Neville roncar y dormir como si su vida fuera tranquila,el en cambio, como siempre era diferente, sentía que su mundo se había transformado por completo.

De nuevo.

¡Maldición!

Ella había dicho: _"-Regresen a Hogwarts, si las cosas son como creo no recordaran nada de su noche como Lycan en su "primera" luna llena, gracias a Merlin por eso –"_

Pero él lo hacía, él lo recordaba: Todo.

Bueno, es que el tenia bien sabido que no era del todo ¨normal¨, la magia negra que habitaba en el por haber puesto el señor oscuro un pedazo de su alma en el tenia residuos poderosos, la "Magia Residual" era un tema serio, y poco explorado, había quienes lo consideraban un tema de la lista de las "Artes Oscuras" estaba semi prohibido y había muchos Tabúes, él estaba seguro de poder escribir algunos gruesos volúmenes al respecto. Si, lo haría para su vejez…Por el momento seguiría –viviéndola- y tal vez esa condición , que el prefería verlo como una adición extra a sus habilidades como hablar parsel, o sus habilidad por la magia extraordinariamente compleja, le estaba permitiendo recordar…

La pelea con Malfoy había sido épica. El maldito le dio mordidas profundas que le habían dolido hasta los ancestros. Pero, por otro lado siempre quiso tener una pelea así con el, como lobos o hombres, estaba seguro de que no sería la única.

Hechos en su "Nueva Vida Post-Voldemort": Era una criatura mágica posiblemente maligna. Todo respecto a su transformación fue muy confuso, ¡Por Godric y Dumbledore!, era parte de ya _otras_ criaturas así, Hermione y ...¡Malfoy!, Maldito Huron metenarices, ¡Theodore Nott intento matarle, en realidad pensaba hacerlo el infeliz!, Se había acostado con Hermione, y tenido el mejor sexo de su vida… en la mesa de comedor de Hagrid que era una de sus figuras paternales alternativas... ¡Por Merlín!

Sonrió.

Se puso serio.

Sonrió.

Su Ex Mejor amiga le debía muchas respuestas. A pesar de todo, no se sentía con gran preocupación. Por lo menos no era prófugo…aun. Ingreso a la ducha y entro silbando cavilando respecto a los otros lobos… en su reflexión armo el rompecabezas después de todo tenia años de práctica en resolver misterios, Hermione hablando con Bill, Theodore Nott en la Madriguera, Los cambios físicos de Hermione…

* * *

Theodore amaneció en su casona en St. Catchpole, estaba completamente abrumado, extasiado, satisfecho, adolorido y por lo que se veía, sus heridas físicas estaban sanando rápidamente.

Ella debió irse a Hogwarts al alba. Por supuesto.

Por fin lo había transformado, parte de sus temores había quedado en el pasado. Estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza. En ocasiones su mente lo traicionaba y no quería ser como sus ancestros…

Sabía que ahora tenía lo suficiente para dar la pelea, el tablero estaba nivelado, Potter había sido una sorpresa, es decir intuía que la Loba en Hermione buscaría la protección de una manada, o varios machos poderosos, no vio venir a Potter. Estúpido.

Sin embargo, Potter o cualquier otro agregado no suponían para el nada, si podía tenerla a su lado cada noche, si podía repetir besarle hasta la sombra en cada oportunidad, si podía girarse en la cama y observarla a su lado, lo demás, poco importaba. Sus antepasados no habían sido magos respetables, si sangre pura y de una fortuna y posición social importante pero solo eso, no…habían sido felices, ni hecho a nadie feliz, no había para el linaje que cuidar, la decisión fue fácil, si sus siguientes generaciones llevaban la sangre Granger, poco importaba que fuera en forma de Lycans.

Si podía imaginarse teniéndola a su lado en St. Catchpole, o en la Mansion Nott en Chelsea, era tan glorioso pensarlo que le mitigaba dolores físicos y de ego. Este era su juego ahora, un juego de inteligencia. Pocos impedimentos tenia, contaba con Magia, raciocinio, era una criatura Inmortal, se había leído estaba seguro casi todos los libros de magia oscura existentes y nunca había tenido miedo de asesinar.

Sonrio, y se encamino a la ducha, esa misma que mando hacer con el solo propósito con el que fue utilizada a noche.

Que hicieran el amor.

Coloco música clásica y se sumergió en las burbujas perfumadas con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

.

Hermione se estiro perezosamente en su cama en los dormitorios de Gryffindor, Ginny estaba aun dormida, pero Luna la observaba atentamente.

-¿Quieres contarme que paso?-

-Humm.- Menciono Hermione nerviosa.

-Con Theo y Harry.-

-Oh. Pues, ya sabes una discusión entre...bueno…-

-Esos dos chicos te aman…-

Hermione se sonrojo de inmediato. –No creo que…-

-Si, lo he leído, están llenos de Dusipanas.-

-¿Dusi..que?-

-Dusipanas, son criaturas minúsculas traslucidas que se pegan a los enamorados para extraer su exceso de energía melosa. Puedo verlas con mis gafas especiales-

-Ya. ¿Y tu con Zabini?-

-Es muy agradable. Dime Hermione, ¿Todos los Slytherins son violentos?, ¿Qué mas tienen en común?-

-¿Por qué? -(Sexo Maravilloso) pensó.

-Zabini golpeo a Dean porque se burló de mi gargantilla anti –spanclkles-

-Fue una noche interesante…Si, son…temperamentales Luna, pero si de algo sirve, se ven maravillosos juntos.-

Hermione se giro y se fue a la ducha. El agua cayo sobre su torneado cuerpo, Ahora entendía mucho mejor algunas cosas pero temía de sus acciones en la primera Luna y nuevas dudas la asaltaban. La noche anterior se había acostado con ¡Tres chicos!, Transformado a dos y casi mata a su mejor amigo. Todo era instinto en Luna llena. La loba en ella era cada dia más poderosa. Sin duda, estaban empezando a fusionarse y a ser una sola.

Era dia de Hogsmade, y honestamente solo quería estar tranquila, estaba segura de que Draco y Harry no recordarían nada.

Bañana y perfumada, sus bucles se acomodaron hermosamente y los dejo sueltos, sus ajustados jeans la envolvían cual terciopelo y decidió usar botas altas por el frio de la calle, un sweater cuello alto en color nude la complemento.

Se encamino a Hogsmade de forma apresurada con Luna para evitar a sus magos, no estaba de animo en otorgar explicaciones, aunque las debía.

Ginny espero a Neville, y en el trayecto, mientras Luna la guiaba leia el periodico escolar, que escandaloso como era narraba el menú, las parejas, la música y el cotilleo, por supuesto detallo que ella había dejado a Theodore Nott en plena pista, del derechazo que Blaise Zabini le dio a Dean Tomas que procovo pelea entre Gryffindors y Slytherins acabando con el baile, que Draco Malfoy abandono a Astoria Greengrass en la cena, tan apresuradamente que le derramo Absenta en el vestido. Y que Harry Potter tampoco regreso con Hyuna Hitch, (¿? Debe de ser la chica asiática pensó Hermione). A pesar de ello, no se sentía ni un poco culpable.

Su loba sonreía.

* * *

En Hogsmade.

Entraron a un enorme local de dulces, a Hermione jamás le cansaba aquel sitio, era literalmente mágico, la dulcería más hermosa que haya jamas visitado, sus manos acariciaban los aparadores, con máquinas de palomitas de 15 colores y sabores trabajar, o enormes paletas de caramelo en distintas figuras y tamaños brillar, Dulcería multicolor , algodones de azúcar con forma de Dragón echa fuego, que literalmente echaban chispas. Chocolates danzantes. Dulces voladores con forma de jugadores de Quidditch. Botanas cantantes. Galletas con figuras de mandragoras y Barras de Cereal crocante. Había mucho bullicio y ruido de quienes compraban y reian.

De pronto su olfato capto algo distinto.

-Hay un lobo aquí.- Susurro.

Luna la miro sorprendida.

No era un lobo conocido. _¿Sería quien la transformó? O seria a quien ella mordió en luna llena_. El aroma provenía de la planta de abajo, debía de ser el sótano.

-Vamos Luna.- Le dijo Hermione, temiendo dejarla sola.

Luna se adelantó para irse juntas, y se escabulleron escaleras abajo, donde estaban las cajas de almacenaje de productos y provenía el olor. Estaba oscuro y había espacios no visibles.

Lo que Hermione desconocía es que tenía sangre suya en Draco y este podía sentir su preocupación, aunque no recordara nada de la noche anterior.

-Lumus.- Exclamo Luna.

Unos brillantes ojos grises se dejaron notar en la oscuridad. Y con ellos un gruñido.

Hermione sintió peligro alargo las uñas y dejo a la loba intervenir, sus pupilas se engrosaron y su cabello crecio en largo.

Una criatura, que no era lobo, no era humano, no era lycan ni licántropo salio a la luz.

Era un hibrido entre Licantropo y Humano: Bill Wesley, en una especie de semi transformación. Por eso Hermione no identifico su olor, estaba difuso y extraño.

En las penumbras Luna no veía las uñas ni pupilas de Hermione, observaba Bill fijamente con temor pero apuntando su varita.

\- ¡Petrificus totalus!- Le grito Luna a Bill, pero este a gran velocidad sujeto una bandeja brillante cual espejo de panecillos, que derramo al caer y provocaron que el hechizo rebotara en Hermione.

El hechizo le impacto de lleno. Y estaba petrificada.

Con horror vio a Bill saltar sobre Luna para atacarla, Como criatura mágica que era, noto al hechizo perder fuerza en ella y pudo reaccionar pero se sentía aletargada, pesada y lenta. Quitandole con extrema dificultad de encima a su amiga a la criatura que era Bill. Notando con horror que tenia sangre en la camisa, manchándose ella también.

-¡Luna, Luna!- Quería gritar pero su lengua aun no reaccionaba.

Se olvido por completo de que se encontraba a merced de Bill, posiblemente estaba consumido por el instinto Lycantropo, que tenia años luz menos de raciocinio que un Lycan, que conservaba la inteligencia humana, los licántropos se perdían por completo en su maldición. Volviéndose en ocasiones despiadados.

Bill, casi por completo mantenía su cuerpo de humano, ligeramente encorvado, llevaba su cabello rojo al hombro, sus uñas eran largas y sus dientes afilados.

Sujeto a Hermione del tobillo y la arrastro hacia el. Esta, no pudo gritar.

Algo en la bestia reconoció a la hembra, mujer o lobo.

La halo y sujeto con fuerza azotándola contra los contenedores de caramelos. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para aturdirla un poco mas. Los caramelos cayeron sobre ella y algunos se adhirieron a su cabello tiñiendolo en distintos tonos.

El la volteo con brusquedad colocándola boca abajo y con sus garras abrió la tela de sus estiro sus jeans un poco mas tocando la entrada de Hermione con sus garras.

Todas las alarmas en Hermione se dispararon y con sus uñas intento huir, impulsándose pero solo consiguió marcar la madera. El hechizo seguía en ella.

De una brusca y certera estocada entro Bill en ella, sujetándola con fuerza, haciendolo de forma contundente, ahogando sus ganas en sus embestidas duras y crudas, cargadas de deseo y fuerza.

La loba bloqueo el dolor y lo recibió canalizando su loba interior, enviando a su cerebro un apareamiento animal.

Sacudiéndola tan fuerte que a un humano cualquiera le habría roto algunos huesos. Gruñendo, tomo su largo cabello y la halo mas fuerte, con una garra que paso por su espalda abrió ligeramente la piel y la sangre que broto fue el camino que recorrió su lengua hasta el último gruñido que retumbo en su oído al terminar en ella.

Draco estaba en el gran comedor desayunando tostadas con mermelada gourmet, ya se había comido medio pavo, Theo estaba a tres sitios tomando café después de consumir un chamorro de Jabali, se apareció hacía apenas unos minutos y buscaba con la mirada a Hermione, algunos alumnos ya se habían ido a Hogsmade, pretendía buscarla pero su hambre era voraz, Blaise y los otros de su mesa los observaban asombrados. Astoria ignoraba a Draco monumentalmente y este no hacia el menor caso.

Frente a ellos Harry Potter observaba a Nott fijamente mientras devoraba su quinto steak de carne magra.

De pronto Draco dejo caer su tostada con la mirada fija mientras Blaise parloteaba sobre Gryffindors estúpidos burlones.

Algo en Theo vibro. El había notado que Hermione había sido mordida.

 _Sic. "El intercambio de sangre fortalece el vinculo"_ Decía su libro. ¡Maldito Malfoy escurridizo!

Malfoy se levantó y salió tan elegantemente como te permite ir a toda prisa hacia la salida.

Astoria lo observo con resentimiento. –Ahí va otra vez- Dijo.

Theo se levantó y salió tras de el.

Estaban los Slytherins en sus escobas cuando notaron que tras de ellos venia Harry Potter.

Draco se giro a observar a Theo. –Ella esta en peligro-

Draco se giro a observar a Theo. –Ella está en peligro-

Theo saco su varita y hizo su hechizo de rastreo de esencia mágica: -"Lamptemdere"-

-Estas enfermo.- Le reprocho Draco al reconocer el hechizo.

Nott hizo caso omiso y siguió su camino.

Los tres magos siguieron el rastro a toda marcha.

* * *

.

3,2,1. Hermione lo sintió, el hechizo había pasado, la Lycan le había vencido. Se dio la vuelta y arrojo a Bill del otro lado de los estantes.

Con su varita hizo lo posible por conjurar hechizos de limpieza, y se conjuro nuevos vaqueros.

-Estúpido.- Le reprocho. Iba a molerlo a golpes cuando comenzó a escuchar ruidos, el personal de la dulcería acudiría a revisar que provocaba el escándalo.

Se apresuró, sujeto a Luna y tomo la mano de Bill y se aparecieron en la casa de los gritos.

Theo, Draco y Harry bajaron de sus escobas en la Dulceria de Hogsmade y entraron, haciendo un conjuro para minimizar sus escobas y guardándolas en su tunica.

Theo seguía el rastro hacia el zotano, donde ya estaban tres empleados recién llegado.

-¡Por Merin! ¿Qué paso aquí? –Dijo un joven mago de apenas 16 años.

Draco los inmovilizo con un "Desmaius".

-Lumus.- Dijo Harry a la par con Theo.

La vista los horrorizo.

Estaban revueltos los paquetes, como si hubiese tenido lugar una lucha, había sangre en el piso y marcas de uñas.

-El camino se termina aquí, debieron aparecerse.- Menciono Theo, salieron y afuera saco su escoba de nuevo, en el cielo pudo ver nuevamente el trazo brillante en..

-La casa de los gritos.- Dijeron los tres al unísono.

También se aparecieron ahí.

Luna estaba en el suelo con sangre que Hermione estaba intentando curar, quien estaba manchada de sangre y tenía pintura por todo el cabello.

-Hermione!- Le grito Harry angustiado.

Theo corrió hasta ella y la elevo en un abrazo apartándola de Luna.

Draco los observó desde la distancia, no la escena, sino, a ella, que estuviera físicamente..bien.

-Debemos llevarla con un medico.- Dijo ella angustiada. – No he traído conmigo las pociones sanadoras.-

-¿Qué te paso? – Le demando Draco.

Harry vio a la distancia a Bill inconsciente y el lobo en el olfateo a la criatura.

Hermione se puso nerviosa. –No es relevante en este instante eso sino salvar a Luna.-

-Ella está bien, ¿La mordio?, ¿La mordiste?- Pregunto Theo

-¡Por supuesto que ciertamente no!- Dijo ella indiganada. -El se le fue encima, y..-

-¿Qué te hizo?- Volvió a demandarle el rubio.

-Oh ¡¿Por qué diablos no guardas silencio?!- Le exigió Hermione.

Bill despertó. Ya completamente humano. Los observo a todos y se llevó las manos al rostro.

-¡Hermione… Hermione perdóname! Por Merlín,¡ perdóname! -

Los otros tres magos observaron a Hermione con la interrogante en su rostro. La veian físicamente integra, no estaba herida.

-Bill, no es un buen momento.- le susurro ella. Consciente de que había tres Lycans ahí que con gusto le matarían.

Draco fue donde Bill lo levanto del piso y casi enterro su varita en su yugular. -¿Qué. ?-

-Estaba buscándote, es incontrolable, la magia residual continua después de la luna llena, es muy extraña, he hecho cosas horribles, por eso Fleur me abandono.- Bill lo ignoro y seguía hablándole a Hermione.

-Ciertamente Hermione Granger no recogerá lo que Fleur Delacour dejo.- Le aseguro Theo cruelmente.

-Estas en los linderos…honestamente no sé si mi mordida cambie tu condición o te mate Bill, esto es demasiado nuevo, aun no se mucho al respecto.- Le dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Luna inconsciente. -¿La mordiste?, A Luna?-

Harry permaneció callado, se paro tras Hermione y le hacia hechizos de limpieza a su cabello, como cuando estaban de escapada con Voldemort, sus manos estaban temblorosas, Su lobo quería salir y asesinar a Bill Wesley, el hermano de su mejor amigo, así que decidió ocuparse en algo antes de perder el control.

-No, solo la arañe, pero con ese será suficiente para que sea como yo…lo lamento.-

-¡Carajo! ¡Que Cirse y Morgana te traguen!- Lo reprendió Theo.

Draco estaba perdiendo el control.

Observo a Bill con fastidio y rencor –Yo no tengo problemas con experimentar… veamos si mueres, si una mordida quieres, una tienes.-alargo sus uñas y dientes y sujetando a Bill levantándolo del piso rápidamente y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar lo mordió.

.

.

.

 ** _NOTA GENERAL DE LA AUTORA: (Debido a que esta recién escrito)_**

 _Queridos amores:_

 _Se que desean saber mucho del Fic, pero os pido paciencia, tómense bastantes tazas de te caliente o helado –carcajada- (Lo digo por la temperatura del Fic) y disfrutad, sin duda falta MUCHO por venir y en cada capi descubrirán cosas nuevas, todas sus dudas se aclarar, es para vosotros, relajaos! _

_Pero como soy muy linda…–otra carcajada- responderé algunas de sus preguntas:_

 _1\. Habra MAS miembros en la manada de Hermione, algunos…serán su pareja, otros..No._

 _2\. Si, si hago caso a sus reviews. Los leo TODOS._

 _3\. Mucho mas Drama y testosterona, ¡Denlo por hecho!_

 _Me sugieren algún candidato para la primera mordida de Hermione en su luna llena? Gracias!_

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Se queridos amores: se que desean saber mucho del Fic, pero os pido paciencia, tómense bastantes tazas de te caliente o helado –carcajada- (Lo digo por la temperatura del Fic) y disfrutad, sin duda falta MUCHO por venir y en cada capi descubrirán cosas nuevas, es para vosotros, relajaos! Pero como soy muy linda…–otra carcajada- responderé algunas de sus preguntas: Habra MAS miembros en la manada de Hermione, algunos…serán su pareja, otros..No.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alpha Witch**

By DenilePrincess

CHAPTER NINE

.

\- ¡Malfoy!- Hermione le había gritado tan fuerte que los Lycan sintieron que sus oídos retumbaron.

Este soltó a Bill como si fuera un saco de trastos viejos y feos, quien cayó al piso y comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente, sus ojos volvieron consumirse en un rictus, a ponerse grises, sin iris, eran como lunas llenas.

Theo se acercó. - Ambas maldiciones luchan en su cuerpo... Es posible que no lo resista- lo dijo como si hablara del clima.

Sin emoción aparente. Levantó su capa y se sentó elegantemente en la orilla de la vieja cama deshecha como si estuviese en la sala de algún diplomático. Se alegraba del destino de Bill Wesley, su mente cual locomotora lo traicionaba con hipotesis respecto a lo que el aproximado a Licantropo le habia hecho a su bruja.

Harry seguía a la distancia, solo, observando.

Después de algunas sacudidas, dejo de hacerlo, y pareció que efectivamente había fallecido.

Los Lycans no podían escuchar su corazón, Hermione y Harry Iban a comenzar a hiperventilarse en pensar como darían la noticia a los Wesley, cuando se enderezó de una pieza, ojos verdes, su enorme cicatriz estaba cerrándose frente a los ojos de todos, y termino hecha nada, su cabello se volvió de un pelirrojo brillante y atractivo, no estaba encorvado, sino completamente erguido.

Tan saludable como atractivo.

Se inclinó cual caballero medieval frente a Hermione y beso su mano.

\- ¿ Puedes contarme que fue lo que paso en la dulcería? - le medio grito Harry completamente colerico, intentando en vano ocultar sus emociones, Desde la distancia.

Hermione al ver a Bill en mejores condiciones enfureció y también exhalo aire liberada, la maldición Lycan había rebasado a la magia residual Licantropa, estallo en un ataque de ira, pues su loba no le permitia llorar.

-¿Sabes que me habría pasado si no fuera Lycan?- Le reclamo furiosa.

Seis pares de ojos Lycan sobre ellos. Y Luna seguía inconsciente en el piso, por el momento en segundo plano.

El le susurro: -Te habría roto algunos huesos, de ser muggle habrias muerto...como bruja habrías sobrevivido con traumatología considerable en...-

Un relámpago azul azoto a Bill hacia el ya maltrecho muro no dejándolo terminar, había sido un encantamiento de Harry.

-¿Como te atreviste a atacar a Hermione?- exclamó iracundo, sus pupilas gruesos ambares y sus uñas de un considerable largo.

-Por primera vez Potter tiene un punto valido- Exclamo Malfoy y Dirigió su mirada hacia Theo, indicándole con ella que ajustaría cuentas con Wesley y que debía llevarse a Hermione de ahí. Para que no le defendiera.

Theo lo comprendió, y solitario como era, decidió que su venganza contra Wesley la haría así: Sin testigos.

\- Hermione llevemos a Luna a la enfermería, y en una línea misecordiosa te sugeriría que la muerdas, pues como Licantropa, será un ser condenado sin razonamiento ni opciones. Sin contar con sus horribles cicatrices-

Hermione lo medito, Theo tenía razón. - Es verdad, vámonos. - afirmó decidida sin ver las intenciones de sus lobos.

Se acercó a la Luna y la sujeto, Theo a ella y se aparecieron en el pasillo del ala oeste, ahí, con gruesas lagrimas cayendo de sus pestañas Hermione mordió a Luna justo en la muñeca. Saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, que su sistema inmediatamente absorbió a su paladar - Lo siento tanto amiga mía- le dijo.

Theo la observo cauteloso, mando un anónimo volador a la enfermería sobre una chica herida en el pasillo de arriba. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que lo hacia.

\- Debemos irnos- le dijo. Casi arrastrándola del maldito sitio. Pues ella se había anclado al lado de Lovegood y que los vieran les podría ocasionar líos.

Se giró para encontrarse con la sala de menesteres, su eterna cómplice le abrió la puerta. El entro y llevo a Hermione con el.

Experto en ataques sorpresa, le soltó a quema ropa. -¿Que te hizo?-

Ella tomó aire toscamente mientras se daba la vuelta - Escucha Theo...-

El la acorraló colocando sus brazos a cada lado pegándola al muro - ¿Abuso de ti? No es así? No es así?, ¿Se vino dentro?-

\- Arght! La forma en la que lo dices, ciertamente...- le dijo ella nerviosa, intentando huir.

\- Es una respuesta simple, de si o no Hermione- le advirtió el, con sus ojos azules oscureciéndose.

\- Yo, honestamente no creo que solo sea...-

\- Hermione...-

\- ¡Sufíciente! ¡Si!, así fue - se llevo las manos al rostro.

Theo estrelló su puño cerrado contra el muro de piedra, fisurandolo un poco. Conteniendo en este la ira que lo embargaba, Jurándose asesinarlo.

-¡Yo no aceptare eso Hermione, se, lo de Malfoy, ahora Potter, pero no, un licántropo anterior, divorciado, no. Mereces algo mucho mejor, además no necesitas a nadie mas. ,!- Theo se paso las manos por el cabello intentando retomar el control, pues lo estaba perdiendo por aquello que le había prometido que no.

Celos

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo Theo?, sabes algo que yo no?, así suenas- le increpó la castaña.

\- Mi intuición me dice que estas formando un séquito, o especie de manada, no se si una hembra pueda ser un Alfa, se que Malfoy, Potter e incluso yo no tenemos espíritu de Beta o seguidores, y sin embargo...henos siguiéndote siempre. -

\- También es un misterio para mi, la loba..aun no se detendrá, puedo sentirlo. Me hiciste convertirte, se que tu,- tomo aire- tu como Lycan, si eres como yo, también tendrás un hambre voraz de sexo, de...- comenzó a manotear tratando de explicarse, nerviosa.

\- No es así- la tranquilizó el. - Es decir...solo me ocurre contigo. No me interesa nadie más. - El estaba muy sereno. Era un hecho que ya había aceptado.

Ella casi se echa a llorar.

\- Yo te seré fiel.- le aseguró el, - y no te exijo lo mismo, - se apresuró a asegurar levantando las manos cuando ella le iba a interrumpir- por ahora, también siento algo dentro, distinto a lo que era antes, que aunque ese salvaje y primitivo, como yo, comparte su amor por ti y comprende las circunstancias. Se lo adjudicó a que la especie sabe que esta muriendo, que esta...casi extinta y volviendo a renacer, tal vez, todos los Lycans estén conscientes de ello, incluso...el entorno mágico, somos, criaturas mágicas querida, sospecho que ello explica la cooperación de la sala de menesteres. Aun intento sacar conclusiones...como tu. -

\- Es en las crisis cuando se dan nuevas especies, supongo que al crecer, o cuando encontremos a otros como nosotros encontraremos las respuestas.- le dijo ella.

Theo abrió los brazos. - ¡Busquemos!, solo nos faltan algunas semanas, seremos libres.-

\- Si- Dijo ella con tristeza. Al recordar a sus desmemorizados padres. Ella no tenía ataduras.- Escucha, soy independiente, no...recurriré siempre a ti, lo sabes?-

\- Lo sé. Hable por ti solamente. Soy tu cita oficial con los Wesley, también en los diarios, quiero que lo mantengamos así. -

Ella sonrió. - ¿Mi pareja pública? , ¿Estas seguro?- a ella le preocupaba su familia "Sangre Pura".

El la beso, completa y duramente, un beso tan contundente y dulce como le permitía su condición de nuevo Lycan.

Delicioso.

\- Completamente- le reiteró el. - Ya fui humillado en público, ya sabes, creo que lo merezco-

El comenzó a levantar su falda y hurgar dentro de ella con sus manos.

\- Lo pensaré- le aseguro ella. Justo antes de que el encontrara el punto exacto.

Exhalo un suspiro pesado. - Theo creo que hoy, he tenido suficiente de ...- gritó-

La única ventaja que tengo cariño es que se, que por el momento, no, de hecho, no tienes suficiente. Y sustituyó su mano por su propio miembro.

Sin darle tregua, llenándola de el y llenándose de ella. Reduciendo ese momento a "Su" momento donde lo demás no existía y el mantenía la expectativa de prolongarlo infinitamente.

A punto de llegar al climax, completamente extasiado, su lobo un poco fuera de control, extendió sus uñas y rasgo la piel de sus brazos, de donde en esta ocasión la mantenía suspendida contra el muro.

El olor a oxido inundo sus fosas nasales y en un rictus, con su lengua lentamente siguió el camino marcado y al llegar a su hombro, recién sanado de la mordida de Malfoy, en un arrebato de instinto básico, enterró sus colmillos justo en el mismo sitio, marcando contundentemente. Bebiendo y tomando, sujetándola con fuerza después del gemido que emitió ella en el momento justo.

Cuando termino, lengüeteo la zona intentando sanarla.

Y con sangre de ambos la beso de nuevo.

.

En la casa de los gritos.

Bill se movió, incorporándose con rapidez, se sentía más fuerte que nunca, la maldicion corría en su sangre rápidamente.

Se incorporó. - Lo que entre Hermione y yo ocurrió, permanecerá solo entre ambos.- Aseguró.

\- ¿Sabes cual es la ventaja de la inmortalidad Wesley?- le pregunto sombríamente Draco.

Bill lo miro fijamente.

\- Que se resiste casi cualquier tortura- Respondió Malfoy a si mismo.

\- Pensé que Percy era el mas inteligente de los Wesley. - Exclamo ácido Harry, - No lo eres tanto, te involucraste con la persona equivocada -

\- Dilo en voz alta, porque yo se lo que hiciste ... Tu asqueroso olor aun no se despejaba de ella.- lo acusó Draco.

Bill se quedo blanco cual pergamino virgen. Sin la capacidad de refutar.

El slytherin en su ira, le lanzo un -¡Crucio!-

Bill comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, aún sin la conexión bien establecida con su Lycan interior sus gritos llenaron la vieja casona.

Harry comprendió enseguida, la ira que lo embargo fue tan grande que comenzó a transformarse.

En la locura, Draco se distrajo e interrumpió el hechizo imperdonable, ambos lo observaron con asombro, pues transformarse era distinto a observar en primer plano a alguien mas hacerlo. Sus músculos y huesos tronaron re acomodándose para hacerse más anchos, sus pupilas se engrosaron, las uñas se alargaron y su espeso cabello negro le creció debajo de los oídos, le gruño, pronto su transformación lo llevo a un enorme lobo negro.

-Pero que...- comenzó Malfoy a maldecir, ver la transformación de Harry le hizo recordar la suya propia con asombro. Y aquella noche...

Harry se lanzó sobre Bill arrastrandolo por toda la alcoba, le había mordido del hombro sujetándole de ahí, y este aunque sangraba a intentaba resistirse su fuerza aun no era la suficiente. Soltó y volvió a morder y lo arrojó violentamente hacia el muro contrario donde una maltrecha ventana esparció vidrios viejos sobre su cuerpo.

Draco dejo de mirar con asombro para divertirse un poco con la paliza que Harry estaba otorgando a Bill Wesley. " Bueno, después de todo es su mejor amiga" pensó.

\- Lo mataras- le dijo convencido, no estaba seguro de que hubiese sido una advertencia o la manifestación de un hecho evidente.

El lobo hizo caso omiso,

\- Ella se molestara contigo- le indicó el rubio. Sabiendo que si Harry asesinaba al pobretón pelirrojo Hermione también se lo reprocharía. Y esta vez la castaña no se salvaría de la lluvia de interrogantes que debía responder.

Harry Lobo se detuvo, bufo, gruño y soltó a Bill con malas maneras. Se giró a observar a Malfoy hombre, le gruño y abandonó el lugar.

Malfoy se giró a mirar a Bill Wesley y determinante le dijo en voz baja. - No eres mi problema-

Al llegar al marco de la puerta se giró parcialmente y el indicó: - Y Wesley...si la tocas de nuevo, mi imperdonable para ti será un Avada.-

Retirándose elegantemente abandonó el lugar.

.

.

.

Hermione se había apresurado a sus asignaturas correspondientes. Encontrándose sola en su banco compartido, esa clase la compartían con los Ravenclaw.

Habían transcurrido 15 minutos cuando Harry Potter llego al sitio, sentándose a su lado, se le veía recién duchado. Había algo distinto en el. Se preguntaba si era la única persona que lo detectaba. Un aura de "Chico Malo" que nunca tuvo estaba en el, una ligera barba y esos ojos mas esmeraldas que nunca arrancaron suspiros.

\- Hola- le dijo el muy casual.

\- Hola- le respondió ella. Sonriendo.

\- Mucho que hablar- le soltó el observando a la complicada pizarra.

-¡Señor Potter le aconsejo que si desea compartir algo lo haga con toda la clase! - lo reprendió la profesora en turno Séptima Vector.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, - Bien, a decir verdad si Profesora Vector, ciertamente así es- lo dijo acomodándose la corbata.

Ginny miraba a Hermione atentamente, estaba tomada de la mano con Neville y quería avisarle que Luna estaba en la Enfermería.

\- Pues bien, hágalo rápidamente y permítame continuar con su educación- lo reprendió la profesora, quien secretamente jamás espero tal respuesta del joven mago.

\- Allá voy- exhalo aire-

\- ¡Vamos Harry! - lo animaron Dean Thomas y los gemelos.

\- Me gusta Hermione Granger, es una bruja que pretendo cortejar y ya no veo como amiga, sino como...¡ejem! (mujer)-

Hermione se quedo de una pieza, por no decir que la clase entera. Gryffindor estalló en aplausos.

El lobo marcaba territorio.

\- ¡Silencio! Silencio! Silencio! - decía Séptima Vector. - ¡Señor Potter...10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por semejante arrebato!-

Harry volvió a tomar asiento, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

Ginny no había soltado a Neville pero sentía temblar todas sus entrañas. Intentaba disimular la ira y la sensación de traición que la llenaban.

La clase termino sin nadie mas interrumpir. Hermione se iba a apresurar a huir, y lo hubiese logrado pero ya Harry era también un Lycan. Y a pesar de su súper velocidad le pisaba los talones hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca.

Donde ella pensó, que estaría segura.

-¡Harry por favor! No armemos un escándalo, ¿Ginny es mi mejor amiga! -

\- Creo que olvidamos eso sobre la mesa de Hagrid- le dijo el pícaramente. Decidió a cambiar sus aproximaciones empaticas a unas mas directas. El lobo y el hombre tomaron una decisión, y su fusión estaba comenzando.

La tomo de la cintura y se le acercó. - No me apartaras de ti, no lo permitiré, sobre todo después de lo de Bill, permíteme ahora a mi... ser tu guardián-

-Harry, no, esto es terrible, me avergüenza siquiera decirlo en voz alta, por favor, aléjate-

El casi enterró sus uñas en la piel suave. - No. - dijo serio. - Hazme hacerlo, adelante, no vas a conseguirlo.-

Hermione trago saliva, un reto de Harry Potter no era cosa menor, ¡ Mocoso insensato!

\- No lo entiendes - le dijo ella angustiada dándose media vuelta.

El, pudo contemplar su redondeado trasero y apenas lo rozó con los pulgares extasiado con ella, sentía que su cuerpo le llamaba, y que el suyo propio "necesitaba" estar ahí, no había nada ni nadie mas.

De pronto todo tuvo sentido, si ,Voldemort, Ginny, Hogwarts, Ron, todo lo que tuvo que ocurrir para que llegaran a ese punto su existencia... tuvo sentido ensamblando perfectamente, cual bóveda de gringotts, si le reservaban este tesoro.

Todo había valido la pena.

Todo volvería a vivirlo. De ojos cerrados.

Ya había tenido perdidas irreparables, sus padres, su padrino, era un amputado espiritualmente, no seria abandonado nuevamente por quien mas le importaba.

La sujeto con fuerza y aparecieron en la sala de menesteres.

\- ¡No lo entiendes Harry! A Que soy malvada, que no es la loba que he sido yo, eso me mata, mi egoísmo sin limites, no lo comprendes, no puedo ser tuya ni de nadie por completo, siempre habrá alguien mas, Theo, Draco...ni siquiera se si me detendré ahí. Pedirte que tomes solo una parte, una porción de mi, ¿No te parece abominable?-

\- Un egoísta no se reconoce así , no lo eres, es mi decisión, es mi albedrío, no puedes pasar por encima de el, he crecido y ya se tomar mis decisiones ¿No te lo he dejado claro ya? - le dijo Harry serio.

Ella le dio pelea - Tienes un futuro deslumbrante, puedes guardar el secreto de tu condición de criatura mágica, puedes hacer una vida semi normal con una bruja. Tal vez confundes el amor de amigos, con el amor romántico, y al final cuando descubras que mi egoísmo no conoce de fronteras, ...dejaras de amarme.-

El había tomado asiento en el diván frente a el, la había escuchado muy atentamente. Así que fue enseguida que le replicó, como si explicara a una niña algo evidente. -Siempre voy a amarte, entre mil razones adorable chica obstinada, por la extraordinaria ternura que siempre me demostraste. Tu mas que nadie Hermione, siempre fuiste tu. Además del amor que me tuvieron mis padres eras la mujer que mas me conoce, que mas me ha entregado y has estado conmigo a cada paso, ¿Y me preguntas por que?-

Hermione enmudeció. Sintiéndose contrariada.

El hablo de nuevo. - No voy a dejarte, aunque me lo pidas de rodillas, y te acuestes con media Inglaterra no voy a abandonar tu lado. Una parte de ti es mejor de lo que sería no tenerte jamás. Lo tomo, por supuesto.-

\- Harry- le dijo ella llena de ternura. Arrepentida por casi haberlo asesinado. Acaricio su mejilla y lo abrazo. - Me has enseñado a dejar de lado los sacrificios. Has tomado una decisión y me duele ...pero la respeto.- Suspiro pesadamente. - Permanecerás a mi lado.-

Harry sonrió ampliamente y la abrazo levantándola del suelo. - Mi Hermione- le susurro.

.

.

.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

Chibik-Lady chapter 8 : HOLI, JAJAJAJA NOTADO A LOS VOTOS QUE QUIEREN MOLER A GOLPES A BILL, ME HAS DADO UN ABUENA IDEA QUERIDA, GRACIAS!

damalunaely HOLA LINDA, MUY PRONTO MUY PRONTO, LUNA, POBRE LUNA, AUN DECIDIENDO SU DESTINO.

Parejachyca chapter 8 . HOLI CARIÑO, NO NEVILLE NO FORMARA PARTE DE LA MANADA, BESINES

MikaSyo chapter 8 .GRACIAS LINDA, SI MALFOY VENGADOR JAJAJA, OH GRACIAS CARIÑO ME ENCANTA QUE SICONANALICES MI INTERPRETACION DE LOS PERSONAJES, TIENES ABSOLUTA RAZO RESPECTO A HARRY Y THEO

SELENE 333 chapter 8 . UN VOTO MAS A LA GOLPIZA DE BILL, ANOTADO CARIÑO, GRACIAS!

genesis HOLA CARIÑO, LO VEO POCO POSIBLE EN ESTA HISTORIA, LO LAMENTO.

LauraMalfoyCullen HOLA CARIÑO, TU TAMBIEN ME HAS DADO UNA IDEA, OKAY LOS SORPRENDERE, Y DEL HAREM HASTA EL MOMENTO KRUM Y OLIVER ESTAN EN PAUSA. GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS! SALUDINES!

jess Granger s chapter 8 . TU REVIEW ME ARRANCO SONRISAS JAJAJA, PARA ESO ESCRIBO CARIÑO, OKAY OS DARE GUSTO.

lunatico0030 chapter 8 . PUEDE SER...PUEDE SER... JAJAJAJA

SELENE 333 HOLA CARIÑO, SI Y SI. GRACIAS LINDA!

Rossy04 chapter 7 . GRACIAS LINDA!

damalunaely chapter 7 . MUY PRONTO RESPUESTAS MUY PRONTO, GRACIAS POR LEER CARIÑO!

Parejachyca chapter 7 . ME HAS PUESTO A PENSAR...

MikaSyo chapter 7 . MUY PRONTO THEO LOBO OS LO PROMETO, GRACIAS POR TAN LINDOS REVIEWS!

jess Granger s chapter 7 . MUCHAS GRACIAS CARIÑO!

Candy chapter 7 . HOLI! GRACIAS! AUN NO TEGO UN NUMERO APROXIMADO :)

lunatico0030 OH CARIÑO MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **ALPHA**

 **WITCH**

 **.**

El castillo de Hogwarts lucia reluciente en contraste con el sol de las 2 de la tarde, el lago creaba un efecto espejo que provocaba resplandor en las enormes piedras antiguas.

Una joven hermosa mirara a por la ventana hacia el exterior, tras ella la figura de un pelinegro que la observaba milimétricamente muy de cerca.

\- Oh Harry...¿En qué estamos metidos ahora?-

\- Me da gusto que esta vez seas tu quien me arrastre y no viceversa - le dijo con una sonrisa cálida y sincera, de esas que le mostraba como cuando eran niños.

Y la beso.

La beso dulce y tiernamente acercándose poco a poco, cada vez mas como en un baile rítmico y sensual para después arremeter contra su boca en demanda voraz de la pasión que le consumía en secreto desde hacía algunos meses.

Harry sentía su sangre inundarse por una especie de fuego tan espeso y letal como la lava volcánica, su sangre estaba en llamas, su cuerpo era su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo ya no lo era, era del predador, de la criatura inmortal, del lobo que deseaba someter, conquistar, penetrar, a la hembra que tenía enfrente y que últimamente lo tenía de cabeza.

Se encontró recordando desde la primera vez que creyó reconocer su sentimiento, planteándose escenarios que pudieran llevarlo a concretarlo. Su mente comenzó a trabajar de forma distinta. Si eso era aún más posible...

Ella accedió, le permitió el acceso a su boca y respondió de forma sublime contundente, duramente, tomando ella el control, masajeando su lengua con la suya otorgando con aquello el beso más sensual en la vida del pelinegro.

Juntos eran entendimiento, pasión y entre ellos había un sentimiento que hasta hacia algunos días era fraternal. Y que ahora, lo que era quemaba, arrebataba y consumía, pero también daba.

Tras algunos instantes juntos, cuando ya todo era piel con piel, en un ritual de adoración que el estaba muy consciente de realizar. Que lo hacia voluntariamente dejándose llevar, su cuerpo se lo demandaba, su alma también la del lobo y la del hombre. Comprendió una sensación nueva: Plenitud, Felicidad, y cuando el orgasmo lo arrasó, se abrazó a ella cual hiedra.

.

.

Mientras tanto.

La noticia de Harry Potter enamorado de su mejor amiga se regó como pólvora en la escuela de magia y hechicería creando revuelo y entretenimiento.

Muchas chicas se sentían decepcionadas y hacían comentarios poco amables hacia Hermione.

Cuando llego a la mesa Slytherin un par de copas de rompieron.

Blaise contemplaba divertido a Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott. El rubio que había doblado el cubierto de plata que sostenía en la mano, tenía la mirada fija en un punto no definido y su piel había cambiado ligeramente de color., le siseo lleno de veneno: - Si mi cita estuviera en la enfermería a punto de morir no me reiría como tu de cualquier tontería -

Blaise congelo su sonrisa, Theo ensanchó la suya.

\- Ustedes están metidos en algo gordo y me voy a enterar- les sentenció señalándoles con el dedo índice, levantándose de la mesa hacia la salida del gran comedor.

\- Ese chico esta zafado, todo Hogwarts sabe que ella es mi bruja- dijo un muy tranquilo Theo, mientras tomaba el periódico escolar encantado cuyos titulares ya se habían transformado dando paso a la noticia de Harry, provocando en el Slytherin que apretara las hojas con rudeza y tomará su varita para incendiarlo, cuando Draco lo interrumpió.

\- Todo Hogwarts ...vio que te dejo plantado y se fue con Potter eso SI viene a mi mente, además, también creo que lo leí en los diarios - le dijo Malfoy malhumorado y venenoso.

Theo levanto los hombros, haciendo el diario una bola inservible con las manos - Ella y yo estamos de vuelta, así que...-

Malfoy rodó los ojos y se giró para observarle de frente, sintiendo que con ello se estaba tomando una enorme molestia.

\- Escucha Theo, te aprecio, somos amigos desde niños...ella jamás te hará caso, deja el asunto...-

Theo se giró solo un poco para mirarle también de frente. Dio un sorbo a su café, y tomo un baggle de carne magra.

\- Ella ya lo ha hecho y te enteras que somos de la misma especie, no dejare el asunto.- se levanto y fue a la sala común.

Malfoy parpadeo algo perplejo.

El recordaba... Pero en el bosque...no, Theo no se había transformado.

Hermione Granger tenía mucho que explicarle.

Se decidió como semanas anteriores volver a su acoso en la biblioteca.

.

En la Enfermeria:

Ginny sostenía la mano de Luna en la enfermería, contemplando los elaborados vitrales del castillo intentando agregar algo de coherencia a ese día que le había roto en pedazos.

Neville había subido a la sala común, algo inteligente de su parte.

La comprendía y daba su espacio.

Luna al poco rato despertó, justo cuando Blaise Zabini ingresaba a verle. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de forma casual, como si nada le hubiese ocurrido. No se sentía ni un poco adolorida.

\- Hola. - dijo muy serena.

Blaise la vio increíblemente atractiva, más de lo que recordaba. Casi paso sobre Ginny para tomar su mano y depositarle ahí un beso.

\- ¡Luna mía, Luna mía! que alegría saber que estas bien, no me he despegado de ti ni un momento-

Luna le sonrió y Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y mala cara. - Gracias, que atento Blaise, que gusto saber que hay algo mas que violencia en ti.-

Blaise solo la miraba, haciendo caso omiso al comentario.

\- Luna, ¿Qué te ocurrió? Fuiste con Hermione a Hogsmade y volviste así y ella...ella...¡Oh Luna!- le dijo Ginny con ojos vidriosos.

\- ¿Que te ocurre?- le dijo Luna, observándola fijamente - Ya sabes lo de Harry- le afirmó.

Fin y formo una o perfecta con su boca y derramo un par de lagrimas involuntarias.

\- ¡Tu lo sabias!- le recriminó.

Luna la observo curiosa. - Pensé que tu también, solo basta observar como la mira-

Ginny dejo de respirar.

Y Blaise intervino. - Es verdad Wesley, se podía ver desde Irlanda que Potter estaba interesado- Ginny iba a gritar cuando él volvió a hablar - además Gryffindor loca estamos en una enfermería ¡Hola! Acaba de recuperar la conciencia-

Ginny apretó las manos en un par de puños, - estupido imbecil lleno de lógica - le murmuro antes de irse del sitio sin despedirse.

-¿Que te paso Luna mía? - le preguntó el Slytherin

\- Creo que...me ataco...un licántropo- dijo ella muy sincera cual ella misma.

Blaise dio un respingo tan exagerado que casi cae de la silla.

-¿ Estas segura de eso? ¡En Hogwarts! Hay que avisarle a alguien! -

Ella alzo los hombros. - Seria lo mas responsable, además estoy acostumbrada al rechazo-

Blaise iba a protestar pero estaba tan escandalizado que decidió salir y dar parte enseguida a la Directora.

\- Regresare cariño - le anunció, levantándose a toda prisa.

Theo estaba en los pasillos intentando buscar la esencia de Hermione y estaba empezando a impacientarse cuando escucho a Blaise murmurando gracias a sus sentidos Lycan.

\- ¡Licántropos en Hogwarts! En un escándalo- mientras iba a pasos apresurados. Theo corrió a súper velocidad y lo tomo del brazo encontrándose al hacerlo de frente con Malfoy que lo había cogido del otro brazo, apenas cruzaron miradas, cualquier lugar era peligroso, las paredes tenían oídos.

Lo pensaron al mismo tiempo:

La sala de los menesteres.

Fue una suerte para Harry y Hermione que cuando Theo y Draco aparecieron en la sala de menesteres su "Encuentro" había terminado. Estaban casi completamente vestidos y compartían cerveza de mantequilla que Harry apareció. Muy tranquilos sentándose juntos en el diván, habían aceptado ya su nueva condición.

Es difícil diferenciar quien se encontraba mas asombrado de la llegada de los Slytherins o la situación de los Gryffindor y viceversa. Se miraron un par de segundos Lycan, aquellos que la sorpresa exige, y Hermione se incorporó, pues Draco y Theo reafirmaron su agarre sobre Zabini al tensarse.

Para todos era un misterio porque la sala de los menesteres les había permitido "Reunirse" como si tuvieran...-"Un fin en común"- dijeron Theo y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

\- La conservación de una especie de extinción- agregó Harry, comenzando a colocar en voz alta lo qu su logica le iba relatando.

Draco lo miro con superioridad, como si fuese un chico de primer grado.

\- ¡¿De que coño hablan?!- les grito Blaise.

-¿Qué sabe?- les pregunto Hermione a los Slytherin. Poniendose de pie, abrochándose el ultimo botón de su blusa.

Malfoy perdió los papeles.

-¡Que diablos haces aquí con Potter!-

Hermione pareció sorprendida por el exabrupto de Malfoy. Quien se volvo hacia Harry. -¡Los amigos no se besan!, no se –cortejan- ridículo cara rajada hipócrita!-

Harry frunció el ceño, ahí estaba Malfoy gritándole a la cara que estaba celoso. -¡Tu eres una serpiente inmunda!, un hurón despreciable que siempre la maltrato y ¿Yo soy el hipócrita?-

Blaise estaba comenzando a temblar de rabia. –¡Podrían dejar sus estúpidas escenas baratas para otro día!, es que ustedes están locos, esta chica debió usar una potentísima poción de amor en todos porque …-

Hermione le abofeteo, no termino.

La cara de Blaise giro súper rápidamente y su labio se abrió ando paso a unas gotas de sangre.

Los tres Lycan guardaron silencio.

-¿Qué sabe?- les pregunto Hermione a los Slytherin nuevamente.

-Habla sobre licántropos en Hogwarts- comenzó Theo muy tranquilo, -porque Malfoy lo envió ahí a ver a Luna-

Hermione hizo un cara triste. –Luna…¿Cómo esta?- Le pregunto a Zabini.

-Si te interesa ve a verla Granger, estas involucrada con lo que le ocurrió ¿no? …Vaya amiga.- Le contesto indignado.

Hermione retrocedió como si la hubiera golpeado.

Theo y Malfoy sintieron el dolor de Hermione en su interior, debido a la sangre que habían intercambiado.

-Calla Blaise.- le susurro amenzador Theo.

-Lo desmemoriamos o…- Dijo Harry al ponerse de pie y acercarse. Blaise se encogió un poco.

-Depende…Escucha Zabini.- Comenzó Hermione-Somos una raza mágica relacionada con los Licántropos en cierta forma y apreciaríamos mucho tu silencio en este asunto.-

Zabini se puso entre rojo y purpura. -¿Draco?-

Este lo miro fijamente en silencio, otorgándole a Hermione la razón.

-¿Theo?-

Theo le sonrio.

-¡Por Salazar! ¿Qué les hiciste?,¿Me lavaran el cerebro a mí también?, …¿Luna?-

-Sí, también Luna.- Le afirmo Harry.

Zabini casi tiene un colapso emocional, era evidente que le estaba dando una especie de ataque de ansiedad.

-¿Puedes guardar silencio?- Le susurro Hermione. Zabini vio sus ahora labios llenos, lo hermoso de sus rasgos, lo suave de su piel, lo hermoso de su cuello que la engalanaba cual corona a un monarca, era evidente lo hermosa que era.

Para ninguno de los Lycans paso desapercibido como Zabini contemplaba a Hermione, Harry paso su peso al otro pie en fastidio. Theo sujeto aún más fuerte a Zabini y Draco lo contemplo fijamente.

–No somos peligrosos- le afirmo la castaña.

Zabini salio del encanto. -¿No son peligrosos?...contagiaste a dos de mis mejores amigos y a Harry Maldito Invencible Potter, y _¿No eres peligrosa?-_ La loba se incomodo.

-Cuidado Zabini.- Le dijo suave y melosamente…-No querrás compartir la posición de tus…amistades.-

Se dio la vuelta y les dijo: -Que los Slytherin traten con su "Amigo", a mi me hacen saber si hicieron algo mal.

Tomo la mano de Harry y salieron por la puerta hacia Hogwarts.

Draco estaba colérico. Tomo un jarrón pequeño de cerámica y lo arrojo al muro.

-Imbecil.- Le dijo a Blaise.

-Ustedes dos están peor de lo que pensé, ¿Qué diablos les ocurre?-

-Amigo mío, ¿guardaras silencio?- Le pregunto suavemente Theo, pero lleno de amenaza simpática.

-¿Podre seguir viendo a Luna? –

-Da igual, ¡Haz lo que quieras! Pero calla- Le recrimino Draco.

-Jamas te incomodaste si molestaba a Astoria o Pansy ¡pero Granger se incomoda y te sulfuras!- Le recrimino Blaise de vuelta.

-Somos distintos amigo mío. Los que conocias siguen aquí, pero también otra parte de nosotros que no comprenderás- Le manifestó Theo.- _Jamás seremos los mismos.-_

-Blaise se zafó del agarre. Si, si, guardare silencio.- Y se fue, molesto y confundido.

.

Harry y Hermione iban a la enfermería.

Hermione entro y abrazo a Luna.

-Mucho hay que hablar amiga mia.- Le susurro.

Luna la observo detenida y atentamente.

-En 23 dias será Luna llena de nuevo…y jamás serás la misma…Yo…yo soy una Lycan…soy una criatura mágica, mitad Lobo, Mitad Bruja, una condición no excluye a la otra y se fusionaron en un hibrido. Nuestra especie…esta en extinción, nos transformamos pero mayormente tenemos forma humana y somos 100% racionales. La magia residual de Bill es licantropa y el no razonaba cuando te ataco. Por mi condición de Lycan no termine muerta o herida como tu…para evitar que la magia residual te afectara como a el…te mordí. Pensando que era la mejor opción para ti. Eres ahora como yo.-

-Hermione…gracias.-

Hermione comenzó a llorar en silencio. -¿Qué agradeces? Es considerado para muchos una maldición. Todas tus generaciones…-

Harry se acercó y la tomo del hombro.

-Tu me diste otra oportunidad, de lo contrario sería mucho peor. Podre seguir viviendo y ver a Papa, hacer…una vida…relativamente normal. No me asusta, siempre he sido mas extraña que el promedio…hasta cierto punto me emociona, ser mas mágica que lo conocido, papa me cuidara y me ayudara a investigar.-

A Hermione se le ilumino el rostro. –Si, si…sabemos tan poco sobre nosotros.-

-¿Cuántos somos?-

-Em…5 contigo…que tenga…conciencia.- Le dijo Hermione, liberada de poder conversar con alguien ahora de su especie.

-¿Quién inicio?, ¿Quién es el Lider?, ¿Somos una manada?-

-No se..Luna. Yo…yo mordí a la mayoría.-

-¿Somos tu manada?-

-No sé si una mujer pueda ser el Alfa de una manada.-

-Tu no eres una mujer, ni una lobo… _eres una Bruja._ –Le recalco Luna. Y diviso en la entrada de la enfermería dos capas con filo esmeralda. Había dos Slytherin en la puerta. Fue fácil para ella ubicar a Theo y Draco, ya los había visto llenos de Dusipanas. – Creo amiga, que eres una _Bruja Alfa_.-

Hermione se tenso.

Harry no. Ya lo había meditado e incluso aceptado.

Hermione intento colocar a Harry en esa posición –Buscaremos a más de nuestra especie y encontraremos respuestas, pero si tiene que haber un lider para que exista coherencia en Hogwarts y entre nosotros…-

Pero los Lycan de la puerta escuchaban todo, e ingresaron sin demora.

–Serás tu, solo tu.- Le afirmo Theo.

-Siempre tu.- Finalizo Draco, observándola significativamente.

Luna sonrio.

Los presentes sintieron algo nuevo en su sistema, como si la sangre dentro se hubiera revolucionado. Involucraba su piel, sus oídos, sus sentidos.

En ese momento sobre su piel, por debajo de la muñeca se tatuó mágicamente Una pequeña Luna, que a un ojo inexperto podía parecer un simple lunar oscuro. Era más que ello, y bajo el, observando muy cuidadosamente, microscópicamente se leía: _" HG"_

-Parece que…-dijo Harry.

-Somos una manada.- Finalizo Theo

-¿Y Bill?- Pregunto Luna, para amargura de los tres Lycans presentes.

Harry levanto los hombros casualmente.

-El también fue mordido…por Draco.-

Lo hiciste para curar su magia residual, que amable!- le dijo luna.

-¡bah! Fue para que muriera.-

.

5 días después. Y cada vez más cerca de fin de curso.

La directora: Semira Puolver presento esa mañana en el gran comedor al nuevo profesor para último curso de Estructura Financiera Mágica: William Wesley Hunter.

Los gemelos Fred y George, además Ron explotaron en vítores, así como Ginny y la mesa de Gryffindor, con excepción de Harry Potter. Hermione aplaudió pausadamente sorprendida.

Maldición, se le veía muy bien. Erguido apuesto y sin cicatrices. Músculos tonificados, piel de porcelana, garbo de caballero ingles total.

Con la mirada fija en la mesa Gryffindor.

Harry dejo escapar un gruñido por lo bajo. –Pense que os Wesley te caian bien- comento Luna inocentemente.

Zabini se había alejado un poco de ella y últimamente era inseparable de Hermione, en ocasiones se les unía Harry, pero Theodore cada vez que podía se robaba a Hermione en los pasillos. Intentaba acompañar a Hermione en los comedores pero Harry no daba tregua.

-Necesito que Hablemos…-Murmuro Bill observando a Hermione, por supuesto todos los Lycans le escuchaban aunque solo fueran susurros. -10 pm, junto al lago, en el bosque prohibido.-

Malfoy rompió ruidosamente y apropósito la copa que contenía su jugo de calabaza adulterado con absinta.

Hermione lo miro de vuelta, con sus enormes y hermosos ojos avellana. Asintió.

El dia paso rápidamente y al llegar las 10. Hermione se levanto, se coloc unos vaqueros y botas altas, cubriéndose con su capa Gryffindor se adelantó hacia abajo.

Pronto Luna ya estaba detrás. –Vuelve, no quiero que te ocurra nada mas.- Le exijio Hermione.

-Soy ahora inmortal. ¡No te dejare!-

Hermione iba a replicar cuando Luna le interrumpió de nuevo. –Preocúpate por tus chicos, ellos tienen animo de asesinarle.-

Hermione guardo silencio. Se dio la vuelta y tomo su escoba, había prendido a usarla mucho mejor…Harry le había estado dando pacientes y entretenidas lecciones.

Ambas en la escoba de Hermione surcando el cielo, escucharon cuando ya no era una, ni dos, sino cuatro escobas en el aire. Hermione rodo los ojos. –Esto es innecesario.-

-No lo es.- le replico Theo.

En el bosque, ella iba al frente cuando Theo se le adelanto, seguido de Harry. Luna se quedo tras ella y Draco la alcanzo y tomo su mano.

-¿Mentalidad colmena?- pregunto ella.

-No. Las cosas se están dando, pero para nada…si no te follariamos en conjunto y no podre jamás con eso. – Le aseguro.

Ella sonrio.

Harry y Theo se colocaron a un par de metros de Bill quien ya esperaba, y se encontraba contemplando el lago. Cuando la vio, justo al centro, fue como si la observara por primera vez, fue como verla en camara lenta, y sus sentidos se prendaron de ella, sus pupilas la enfocaron y recordaron aquel infame momento en que la hizo suya. Y aunque fue terrible, era parte de lo residual y extraño que tenia en su sistema y el consideraba parte de su maldición, podía recordar todas las atrocidades que llevaba a cabo. Y podría no solo recordarlo todo, sino que últimamente evocaba ese recuerdo con bastante frecuencia. Y ahora que la veía, y observaba tan hermosa, no estaba seguro de su arrepentimiento.

-William.-

-Hermione.- Ella se paro a un metro de el, poniendo a los demás nerviosos.- Parece que has formado una manada…- Ella guardo silencio. –Quisiera formar parte.-

Hermione trago saliva.

Por Merlin.

Lobunamente…William era hijo de Draco…asi que ven ia siendo como su nieto de sabia cuales eran las reglas apropiadas para eso.

-Todo es posible entre Lobos, tu eres la alfa, la decisión es tuya…te juro lealtad, devoción y fidelidad Hermione, por favor déjame estar.- Le suplico el.

Luna se compadecía de Bill, le estaba rogando a Hermione.

-Yo voto si.-

-Yo no.- Dijo Draco.

-No.- Harry

-No.- Theo.

Bill se inclinó y coloco una rodilla en el pasto oscuro. Sujetando la mano de Hermione para besarla. –He estudiado mucho de la especie…mi corazón me dice que tu eres mi alfa, pertenezco aquí…no quiero vivir la soledad de un omega. Déjame tomar tu sangre y bebe de la mía, cerremos el vínculo para siempre-

Se hizo silencio. Luna y Harry tomaron nota mental de hacerlo también en su momento pues desconocían que aquello es lo que les unía a la alfa. Theo y Draco tampoco lo sabían bien pero ya lo habían hecho.

-Si.- Dijo Hermione. –Te acepto en la manada Bill.-

Draco comenzó a murmurar maldiciones, Theo partio un árbol a la mitad con su varita y el agua del lago se encontraba muy turbulenta por el malestar de Harry.

Bill sintió que su sangre casi cantaba de alegría.

Abrió la boca y dejo sus encías y colmillos exponerse para morder la muñeca de Hermione, quien gimió sorprendida. El extendió a su vez la suya propia para esta lo hiciese…y asi lo hizo también ella, ligeramente incomoda.

La luna oscura apareció en la muñeca de Bill ahora.

Theo observo a Bill a la distancia con una oscura promesa en sus ojos antes de encaminarse hacia Hermione para lamer su herida y llevársela de ahí en su escoba mandando al diablo lo demás.

.

.

.

CHICOS CALIENTITO DEL COMPUTADOR, RESPONDERE REVIEWS EN EL SIGUIENTE! GRACIAS! LOS QUIERO!


	11. Chapter 11

ALPHA WITCH

By DenilePrincess

"The Christmas Chapter"

Parte 1

.

" Bendita sea la fecha en la que el mundo entero se une en una conspiración de amor."

.

Últimamente tenía un sueño recurrente, justo en los primeros días del alba, mucha hierba, yo corría tan rápido como mis pies humanos me lo permitían, iba descalza , pero había mucha maleza, era un bosque oscuro, mucho más tenebroso que el bosque de Hogwarts, tenía prisa, mucha prisa, están cerca, me pisaba los talones, iba a alcanzarme. Sentía que no podía más y caería.

Cuando mi loba me rescato, mis cuatro patas me llevaron mas lejos y mas arriba de lo que jamás hubiese creido, era una con el viento y la noche, entonces escuche que venia por mi, y que no era uno, eran más de siete, y también eran lobos, el pánico quería llegar a mi pero la loba no se lo permitía.

Estaban Por alcanzarme, estaba segura... Y vi deslizarse por las ramas más altas de los árboles a la Luna. Mi corazón se aceleró y sentí cuando mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar.

Ya no tenía miedo.

La Lycan estaba en mi, me gire a enfrentarlos.

Y despertaba.

Estaba bañada en sudor, los primeros días, cuando despertaba Luna estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano.

\- Yo también lo he soñado- me dijo.

\- Cielos, espero que los demás no.-

Un ave de papel llego volando al dormitorio, elaborada en su doblez, como una gaviota, pero bonita. Hermione la abrió, era una nota de Draco:

 ** _" Estas bien?"_**

Hermione sonrío.

Cerro los ojos y hablo hacia adentro de si misma.

 _"Estoy bien. Todo esta bien, fue solo un sueño"_

Algo le dio la seguridad de que todos le habían escuchado y comprendido.

\- Soy la única chica, me siento especial- dijo Luna soñadora.

\- Lo eres. Yo también soy una chica-

\- Oh pero tu no cuentas, eres la Alfa.-

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

.

Blaise Zabini se había aislado un poco de Theo y Draco, les temía, y sus propios prejuicios le alejaban también de Luna, pues aunque a su parecer era preciosa, su belleza no valía contaminar su sangre con la de una licántropo o lo que fueren. Lo que vio en los ojos de Hermione Granger estaba seguro era muy parecido a lo que en su momento sus ancestros vieron en Voldemort.

Algo Malvado, oscuro y poderoso.

No, el no debía meterse en ese camino.

Theo y Draco lo ignoraban aparentemente pero siempre tenían su mirada fija en el, vigilante a cualquier desliz involuntario.

Theo, estaba ensalzado en enormes lecturas sobre pesadillas mágicas, y Draco aparentaba desinterés pero había preguntado a su padre por correo si había maldiciones que se manifestarán en sueños. Lucius Malfoy se extraño en un principio, pero después comprendió que era solo natural que Draco se interesara en cuestiones de ese tipo y no las tonterías de sus asignaturas escolares.

.

Se aproximaban las vacaciones de Navidad y todos en Hogwarts estaban expectantes al respecto, el enorme árbol y el efecto nevado del Gran comedor, hacían juego al animo festivo. Los lycans de Hogwarts se daban tremendos festines con los manjares de la época.

Harry, Hermione, y Luna se sentaban un poco aparte para llamar menos la atención respecto a las enormes cantidades de comida que consumían. Se deleitaban con ella.

Un par de par de ojos los observaban siempre sin disimulo. Los gemelos Wesley eran muy listos, y sabían que había algo distinto con sus compañeros de casa, mantenían su mirada sobre ellos y numerosos intentos de orejas extensibles habían fallado para descubrir su secreto.

Sin embargo, esta Navidad no, pues tenían un plan...infalible.

Muy pronto parecía que Ginny había superado lo de Harry y Hermione, aunque no se habían anunciado como pareja, ningún Gryffindor había vuelto a soltarle algún piropo a Hermione o verla con libertad de forma comprometedora.

Harry Potter imponía, y bastante, sobre todo en su propia casa.

Sin embargo la realidad era que la amargura y la frustración crecían en el corazón de Ginny y Ronald, quien al enterarse pensó en armarle a Harry un Drama de tamaño épico, gritarle algunas cosas sobre falsedad e hipocresía, pero sabia, que perdería la fama escasa que aún tenía por ser su "Amigo cercano" de quienes no conocían del todo su distanciamiento. El verlos también cada día más atractivos no ayudaba para nada, y sospechaban que aunque los años los separaran al dejar Hogwarts el sentimiento arraigado en su corazón no desaparecería jamás.

Harry siempre fue consciente del afecto que Ron le tenía a Hermione, ahora no lo veía como nada especial o auténtico, sino una forma de afecto egoísta y cruel, decidido estaba a no permitir ninguna aproximación de Ronald o Ginny a Hermione o la manada, pues también después de lo de Bill, ya había tenido suficiente de los hermanos Wesley, y no estaban en su mejor opinión.

El lobo en su interior le había permitido abrazar esa oscuridad a la que siempre temió que habitaba en el, se había dejado un poco la barba, escasa pero muy atractiva, su mirada era mas directa y segura. En viajes nocturnos en la escoba encontró la piedra de la resurrección que alguna vez arrojó. Y en ocasiones gozaba con usarla para tener charlas con Sirius y sus padres. Sin rebelarles aun su condición de criatura mágica.

Había hecho el cuestionamiento de los sueños que estaba teniendo a través de la castaña, omitiendo mencionarla.

Su padre le dijo que a veces en los magos poderosos fallecidos existe la práctica recurrente de manifestar en sueños alguna especie de conocimiento o verdad, que en vida no pudieron transmitir a su desendiente.

Hermione había convocado a una reunión esa noche a las 2 am en la sala de menesteres, sabia que ella misma debía estar recolectando información, Bill era experto en Lycans, y Theo era también un adicto al conocimiento. Se sentía satisfecho por haber adquirido información por sus propios medios.

Las dos am dieron más rápido de lo esperado para el, y cuando entro a la enorme puerta con su capa de invisibilidad Luna ya estaba frente a Hermione en una especie se sala circular. Tal vez era cierto que la sabia sala de menesteres conocía que eran una especie en peligro de extinción, alumnos a demás de Hogwarts, su ayuda a través de su travesía, estaba resultando invaluable.

Harry tomo asiento, iba a hacerlo en el lugar más próximo a Hermione, opuesto a Luna, pero cuando iba hacia allá Theodore Nott apareció y tomo ese sitio. Retándole con los ojos, malhumorado tomo su sitio.

Draco entro en su caminar elegante y erguido seguido a escasos metros del profesor William Wesley.

Hermione se puso de pie, había materializado un vestido semi transparente con bordados de cristales en cuello, puños y espalda. Su cabello estaba suelto, y se le veía radiante.

\- He tenido sueños extraños- todos guardaron silencio- tras investigar al respecto, se que alguien esta tratando de decirme algo...y junto con el padre de Luna, gracias a su valiosa ayuda, investigue un hechizo para reactivarlo, como ustedes saben, es mucho lo que deseamos saber respecto a nuestra clase.-

Draco abrió mucho los ojos pues el padre de Luna a su parecer no era una fuente confiable, estaba por protestar cuando Hermione se colocó al centro.

\- Recitarán el hechizo y yo volveré al sueño...hasta su final-

-Déjame ir en tu lugar- pidió Theo.

\- No- le replicó ella, no estoy segura de si eso sea posible y acomodo su cabello a un lado. Sentándose en el centro.- Todos ustedes deberán de ser capaces de ver lo que el sueño desee contarme, no hay peligro en esto-

Luna tomo el trozo de pergamino y comenzó a leer un hechizo en idioma extranjero.

Todos estaban tensos y expectantes.

Lovegood dio inicio a la lectura que se escuchaba como una canción, una trágica y larga canción. Cuando termino, Hermione cayo hacia atrás inconsciente.

Draco alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera al piso y sostuvo la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, su mirada sobre Luna era severa, a quien le temblaban las manos.

Pronto todo comenzó, una secuencia de imágenes, que comienzan con la luna desde que el cielo está en penumbras hasta que la luna creciente da paso a la Luna llena.

Había mucha hierba, pues femeninos corrían tan rápido como su cualidad de pies humanos se lo permitían, de pronto, se convirtió en loba, cuatro patas le llevaron mas lejos, era perseguida. Estaban Por alcanzarla, cuando su cuerpo empezó a cambiar.

Era una Lycan, mitad mujer, mitad lobo, se giro a enfrentarlos. Pálida, de hermoso y largo cabello negro pero rasgos fuertes y definidos.

Sus captores, También eran lobos que se hicieron fuertes y hermosos Lycans. Siete de ellos, la observaban con rencor, uno de ellos...el mas viejo, se le notaba el mas poderoso.

\- ¡Sonja! Debes responder en juicio por tu falta-

\- No!, egoístas retrógradas-

Fue casi doloroso observar como la capturaron, superada en número fue casi sencillo. Su juicio fue llevado a cabo en una especie de castillo. Custodiado por lobos negros y grises.

Sujetada por enormes grilletes a un pilar, los mismos siete estaban frente a ella, en ropas tan antiguas y elegantísimas mirándola con desprecio.

\- La mezcla de especies esta prohibida- le recriminó uno de ellos lleno de rabia.

\- El amor, no distingue de sangre hermano.- le respondió ella.

Arriba de ellos se leía en el escudo del castillo:

 ** _Medeas Slytherin Shaw "El padre de la casta"_**

La manada de Hermione y ella misma sintió su corazón temblar, parecía que el conflicto de sangres siempre había existido, y no solo entre magos.

\- La muerte es el castigo para esta Falta hermana, el amor, no es egoísta, y no solo el de pareja, es amor. Hay amor, a tu especie, a tu manada...al bien mayor. Y sacrificios deben llevarse a cabo.- le señaló el más viejo.

\- Tu manada morirá contigo por tu egoísmo. ¡Eres una Alfa!, la única de nosotros, y no estas a la altura de tu posición.- le recriminó otro de ellos.

En ese momento, los lobos guardianes aullaron en advertencia, había peligro cerca, los aullidos se volvieron gritos desgarradores, pronto había 4 personas más en la sala del juicio, pero no eran Lycans, ni magos, eran Vampiros.

Liberaron a Sonja, era claro que uno de ellos era su amante y a su paso en la batalla cuatro de los siete hermanos Lycan murieron.

Era una tragedia, hecha historia que parecía narrada por el padre tiempo. Los tres hermanos restantes buscaron a un mago, que creará una maldición contra Sonja, pues cuatro manadas murieron esa noche con sus Alfas. Y la manda de Sonja no pudo seguirla hacia el mundo vampirico, por lo que se fragmento en omegas que más tarde perecieron.

Un descendiente directo de Merlin, Rimedeus que enseñaba en Durmstrang ayudo a los hermanos Slytherin Shaw y juntos crearon una maldición terrible para Sonja y su descendencia para toda la eternidad: La Licantropia.

La familia del patriarca Medeas Slytherin Shaw, se dispersó y reprodujo en todo el mundo fuera de su castillo, mezclar la sangre Lycan estaba prohibido.

Además de las siguientes generaciones la mordida era otra forma de crear Lycans, morder a un Vampiro le mataria, morder a no mago, lo suficientemente fuerte estaba permitido si había amor, pero en honor a aquel mago, mezclar la sangre Lycan con la sangre De Magos, era no solo aceptado sino ensalzado, como un refinamiento de la sangre.

Sin embargo pocos eran los magos y brujas dispuestos a la vida Lycan, y aquellos que se acercaban mucho al mundo de la magia terminaron asesinados en las epocas oscuras por aquellos que buscaban la inmoralidad matando Alfas Lycan.

Un descendiente directo del clan original Lycan, si tuvo mezcla de sangre mágica, y se creo un ser tan superior como arrogante: Louis Salazar Slytherin logró grandes cosas, y a la fecha es recordado por muchos magos en el mundo, pero el origen de su apellido: Es Lycan.

Sonja, trajo al mundo a 6 Licántropos, que entre ellos y ella misma, propagaron la maldicion por el mundo condenándolos a una maldición, que _si,_ tuvo su origen, en cuna Lycan.

Solo hay 45 Lycans en el mundo, incluyendo los de tu manada, y a ti misma, solo 4 de ellos son Alfa. Pero tú, eres la única Bruja, cuando vi a mi especie, una tan noble y hermosa comenzar a extinguirse, deje este mensaje encapsulado en el tiempo para el Alfa que fuera digno de volver a restaurar la gloria que tuvo nuestra especie en antaño.

Llevadlo a cabo Alfa. Pues de ti, depende tu manada, y por si fuera poco, la especie.

\- Miguelo Shaw.

Nuevamente la luna tomo lugar en un paisaje que nubló la visión de Hermione y su manada, tan presente que la sentían tan latente como en Luna llena. Y el sueño-mensaje aparentemente había terminado.

El llamado Lycan, del linaje, el instinto, tan fuerte y latente en ellos como nunca. Hermione ya se sentía, pesada, todo el cuerpo le dolía, estaba en necesitad de caricias y mimos, la loba se había tomado muy literal la instrucción y era difícil repelerlo. Parecía que todos los presentes se sentían igual porque fue Draco quien estampo de súbito sus labios sobre los suyos, devorando su boca completa, apenas dejándola respirar.

Harry la arrebato de sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo restregándole su deseo evidente, pidiéndole permiso.

Luna miro a Bill pero alcanzó a abrazar un pilar de mármol frío, antes de cometer una locura, este solo la observo de vuelta.

Theo jalo a Hermione zafandola de Harry, elevándola del suelo, como si la cargara en una pieza de baile elaborada, gracias a su estatura.

\- Amor mío, despierta, que nos estamos volviendo locos.-

Hermione abrió los ojos, y con ella todos los presentes, regresando por completo del trance.

Impactados hasta los ancestros.

\- Draco, Theo...Harry. Todos, necesitamos ir a Durmstrang, averiguar más sobre lo que somos-

\- Iremos- le afirmó Theo.

\- Yo iré pronto Theo, estas vacaciones de Navidad, ustedes pueden pasarla con su familias, yo...-

\- Somos una manada, por bizarro que suene así es...todos iremos contigo.- le afirmó Draco.

\- Yo me quedare, quiero estar con papa y cuidar el frente de Hogwarts, ya saben, Blaise sabe algunas cosas y...no se, puede ser útil- manifestó Luna.

\- Esta bien Luna.- le concedió Hermione enternecida.

\- No muerdas a nadie indigno, o por rabia...porque, no mueren...- le recomendó Draco.- Bill te acompañara, será tu responsabilidad-

\- No necesito niñera- le aseguro Bill molesto. - Solo menciona que tu inseguridad intenta excluir a quien le sea posible-

Draco lo miro despectivamente e iba a replicar un comentario Mordaz cuando Harry interrumpió, exigiéndole a Bill la información que tenía de la especie.

\- Bueno, obviamente no conocía esta información, de primera mano y la que imagino solo los Lycan de sepa conocen, pero se, que la manada tiene jerarquías, el Alfa puede copular con todos excepto aquellos con pareja de Imprima hasta que tiene su primera camada. Después, los demás lobos pueden engendrar, la manda permanece unida, tienen un lugar se residencia y facilidad de adaptarse a varios sitios así como trasladarse. La palabra del Alfa es la ley, a la manada pueden pertenecer Licántropos y Lobos. -

\- ¿El Alfa alguna vez se vuelve monógamo? - preguntó Draco.

Bill se sonrojo. - No hay registros de ello, las lobas son mas promiscuas que los lobos, por el instinto de reproducción, y no se sabe de parejas Lycans estables del Alfa, es decir, no de uno solo.-

Draco hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta con fastidio.

\- Nos iremos el día de Navidad...a medio día. - les afirmo Hermione. Aquí mismo nos desapareceremos.-

\- ¡ Y como diablos vamos a llegar a Durmstrang el día de Navidad, nos reportaran aquí! Cuestionó Draco-

\- No llegaremos ahí de enseguida, llegaremos a otro sitio, y ese contacto nos infiltrara ahí - le dijo Hermione muy tranquila.

\- No me digas que...- la increpó Harry

\- Si. Pediré a Viktor Krum un favor-

.

.

.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

HAN SIDO TAN LINDOS CON SUS REVIEWS, QUE DECIDÍ SUBIRLO DIRECTO DEL IPAD, EN EL SIGUIENTE OS RESPONDERE TODO, ESPERO HAYA POCOS ERRORES ORTOGRATICOS, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS CHICOS, PASANLO INCEIBLE Y QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN!


	12. Chapter 12

ALPHA WITCH

By DenilePrincess

"The Christmas Chapter"

Parte 2

.

.

.

Harry contrajo su boca e una fina línea intentando no evidenciar su molestia, recordaba a Krum, el que vio en ella a la mujer que todos se tardaron en ver. Eso le irritaba. Estupido Búlgaro.

Draco solo permaneció en silencio, por supuesto que lo recordaba, en el baile de Navidad de aquel año, por Merlin, fue un escándalo. Pensar en ello ahora mismo le creaba jaqueca.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta, Theo se fue tras ella en un parpadeo.

\- Tu.- dijo Draco a Luna- vigila a Zabini, no me importa si se acuestan pero no lo muerdas, ni lo mates. Y vigila al licántropo - se dio la vuelta sin mirar a Bill siquiera y también se perdió tras la puerta, pensando en las excusas que daría a sus padres para faltar el día de Navidad a la Mansión Malfoy.

Bill ni siquiera se molesto en escandalizarse, se acomodo la túnica y se dio la vuelta, resuelto a continuar su investigación sobre su ahora especie.

Luna lo observo con empatía y un poco de compasión, por un momento al concluir el sueño, estuvo a punto de írsele encima, el efecto del instinto sin duda era poderoso. Ahora comprendía a los miembros de su manada, pero ella estaba segura de que lo que sus amigos sentían por la Alpha no era solo instinto, este solo vino a hacer mas intenso el sentimiento que ya tenían por ella.

Hermione estaba en la torre del correo, aquella vieja torrecilla descuidada por la que en varias ocasiones Theo tuvo la precaución de sostenerla para que no cayera por la escalinata cubierta de nieve. Estaba helando pero Hermione no tenía lechuza, y el tampoco, poseía un gato llamado Darkness, y ahí estaban usando las lechuzas de la escuela, en ella Hermione aviso a Viktor que lo visitaría en Bulgaria para Navidad, que deseaba hacerle algunas consultas y visitar Durmstrang. " Me hospedare en el "Mountain Resort" a la orilla de las montañas de Bansko", enrollo el pergamino y lo sujeto a la pata de una majestuosa lechuza gris. Theo coloco un listón rojo que indicaba urgente con un par de galeones sujetos con magia. Y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo, le revolvía el estomago la familiaridad a con la que Hermione se refería y escribía a Krum, las entrañas ya empezaban a arderle y aun no conocía al sujeto.

\- ¿Es muy amigo tuyo?- le inquirio el pelinegro.

\- Si- respondió ella muy sonriente. Su gorro de invierno y la nieve atrapada en sus bucles la hacían ver adorable a sus ojos.

Su interior volvió a arder.

\- ¿Que tanto?- le dijo al tiempo que violentamente le sujetaba la entrepierna con la mano y con la otra la pegaba contra el muro de piedra.

Las lechuzas revolotearon incomodas y sorprendidas.

Hermione gimió. - No me he acostado con el si es lo que insinúas, pero si...salimos un poco-

\- Espero que así permanezca su situación - insistió el con los dientes apretados mientas desabotonaba con rapidez los jeans femeninos y liberaba su ereccion de los suyos, con rapidez, penetro y bombeo dentro de ella con ímpetu.

Hermione iba a safarse hasta que el placer la rebasó y sólo pudo murmurarle - Date prisa este es un lugar público de Hogwarts, alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento-

Theo lo hizo, se dio prisa y en su velocidad con el peligro de ser descubiertos, lo hizo rápido, contundente y fuerte, al final, el orgasmo de ambos fue maravilloso. El le sujeto el cabello con fuerza y le devoro la boca.

Hermione estaba tan adormilada por el orgasmo que no encontró palabras para reprenderlo por su impulso.

.

Los gemelos Wesley, habían perfeccionado un encantamiento que los hacía minúsculos y encapsulaba en un objeto mágico. Era magia muy costosa y refinada, que pensaban mas adelante vender al gobierno con fines de espionaje.

Encontraron que su deseo por esa mujer, era tan grande que los motivaba a explotar su destreza en áreas distintas a la diversión. Su negocio no estaba del todo de lado, seguían explotándolo y obteniendo pequeñas fortunas por ello. Una obesa cuenta en Gringotts era prueba de ello, pero solo pensaban tomar disposición al salir de Hogwarts.

Así que, habían decidido tomar el sitio de un dije en forma de corazón azul, muy parecido al diamante, la piedra era un cristal hechizado, hueco por dentro, que los contendría a ellos, y estaba adaptado cual lámpara de genio árabe, con un par de sillones. Si, si algo tenían los gemelos era su cinismo, si iban a espiar lo harían descaradamente.

Lo habían colocado en un paquete navideño para Hermione que el correo escolar ya había debido entregar en su dormitorio, solo habían escrito:" Con cariño para alguien que es como una hija, espero que lo uses siempre...Molly Wesley"

Si, había sido un poco cruel el explotar la carencia afectiva que Hermione tenía por la falta de sus padres en esas fechas para asegurarse de que lo usaría, sabían de memoria la caligrafía de su madre. Era todo o nada.

Y así fue, el obsequio saco lagrimas a la castaña y al día siguiente, que era NocheBuena, después de ducharse para irse a Bulgaria se lo coloco. De vestido verde hierba ceñido y capa escarlata, se veía perturbadoramente bella.

Draco había recibido seis vociferadores de sus padres pero estaba listo para salir a Bulgaria ese día, sin problemas y con la chequera llena.

Harry, de abrigo negro y ropa casual, había renovado su guardarropa con prendas costosas pues no permitiría que Theo o Draco lo opacaran en buen gusto, lo que en años anteriores nunca hizo, ahora lo llevaba a cabo por ella, cuidaba su imagen y destacar entre quienes aún consideraba sus rivales.

Cuando Hermione apareció en la sala de menesteres robo el aliento a todos los lobos presentes. Y es que Luna y Bill habían ido a despedirlos.

Hermione les abrazo y entrego obsequios, eran las nuevas bufandas Gryffindor acompañadas de una agenda gruesa, que era Lunar.

Harry observo a Hermione de pies a cabeza, recordando la historia Muggle de Caperucita Roja y alegrándose por ser un lobo. Recreando en su cabeza su propio cuento nada infantil de diversas formas de devorarla.

Cuando Luna abrazo a Hermione Bill no pudo evitar notar que Lovegood era muy atractiva y ahora con sangre Lycan se estaba volviendo muy popular entre los chicos. Entendía por qué y se alegro un poco de quedar a su lado para vigilar la escuela.

Luna obsequio a Hermione una caja con pequeñas pociónes somnum ( Es una pócima para dormir profundamente ) argumentando que a veces no descansa lo suficiente.

Cuando Hermione le entregó sus presentes a Bill, el le dio un afectuoso abrazo, aspirando su aroma exquisito y guardándolo en su memoria.

\- Me cambiaste y salvaste la vida. Gracias - le dijo Bill con sentimientos a flor de piel por su Alpha.

Ella le sonrió, - Feliz Navidad William, y agradece a Molly el obsequio por favor.-

Bill le sonrió y asintió, el también, de su bolsillo saco un Lunascopio, y se lo entrego envuelto en papel rojo. - Feliz Navidad Hermione, un Lunascopio potencializara tu conexión con la loba interna al contemplar la Luna desde una perspectiva más cercana.-

\- Gracias - Dijo ella sinceramente agradecida.

Los gemelos Wesley estaban la Mar de contrariados con las palabras de Bill y su actitud frente a Hermione, ¿Por qué citarse en la sala de menesteres? Ellos habían inventando a Molly tremenda historia para no acudir en Navidad a casa. Y estaban conscientes de que era la ex novia de su hermano, y de que el Hermano casi adoptado Harry Potter estaba interesado pero un tercer hermano involucrado era sin duda casi demasiado.

Harry rodó los ojos.

\- Debemos irnos- interrumpió Draco tomándola del codo.

En un pequeño circulo Hermione, Harry, Draco y Theo se aparecieron en Bulgaria, en las faldas de las montañas Bansko.

Caminaron hacia el hotel, que junto a las imponentes montañas nevadas que lo rodeaban se veía minúsculo, ella portaba botas de cuero pero se arrepintió de no usar pantalones, a pesar de su calor Lycan, tenía un poco de frío.

A la entrada del hotel estaba un mago, con una capa con bordes en piel, se veía pesada y caliente, de alguien que evidentemente tenía experiencia con el clima. Theo saco su varita disimuladamente.

El extraño se quitó el gorro que ocultaba su identidad y un mas varonil y menos joven Viktor Krum se dejo ver. Su cabello estaba un poco mas largo, su barba era de candado cortada angulosamnete, casi a la perfección. Sus ojos se anclaron en Hermione y la mirada se le ilumino.

\- ¿Es posible que cada año te veas mas bella?- le dijo antes de saltar y abrazarla cual oso, la levanto del piso y contemplo como el frío viento agitaba sus pesados rizos. Sintiendo, que no había pasado el tiempo y volvía a admirarla como la primera vez.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y se dejo hacer, muy contenta de volverlo a ver.

\- Esta helando...¿Será que podemos entrar?- interrumpió con voz deslizante Draco.

Viktor lo miro, reconociéndolo de Hogwarts, extendió su mano para estrechar la de cada uno de esos tres enigmáticos y molestos magos, pues aunque conocía a Harry solo era de forma superficial y parecía que siempre estaba molesto o divagando.

Intento felicitarlo por vencer a Voldemort y salvar el mundo mágico conocido. Pero las respuestas de Harry eran cortantes y monocordes.

Draco aprovechando la conversación de ambos magos, se adelantó a colocarse a un lado de Hermione y registrarse en el Lobby del Hotel.

Viktor sujeto a Hermione de la muñeca. - Por favor quédate en mi casa, eres mi invitada-

Los tres magos ingleses se quedaron de piedra y con intenciones asesinas para con el búlgaro.

\- Viktor, no es del todo apropiado, me hospedaré aquí y te visitaremos en tu casa ¿Esta bien? -

Viktor se resignó rápidamente - Tenía que tratar, es maravilloso que por fin estés aquí...muchos años te invite-

Ella le sonrió. - Lo sé.-

\- La cena será en mi casa, le extendió un sobre, esta es la dirección para que se aparezcan ahí...o Paso por ti...-

Theodore se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

\- Por ustedes, a las 9 PM-

Se inclinó y beso la mano de Hermione.

\- Nosotros nos aparecemos- le dijo ella.

Viktor asintió y se dio la vuelta ondeando su capa al subir al automóvil deportivo aparcado al frente.

Draco lo miro despectivamente, estaba dejando crecer su cabello un poco y lo peinaba hacia atrás elegantemente. - Estupido Búlgaro Engreído -

Hermione sonrío y entro por las elegantes puertas de cristal del hotel hacia mas el interior.

Theo diviso la barra del bar junto al Lobby y se adelantó sin despedirse para pedir un Whisky pues estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien.

Hermione después de eso se fue hacia la suite presidencial que podía ser ocupada hasta por 8 personas y que Draco reservo y pago, aún bajo las protestas de Hermione, les entregaron sus tarjetas para ocuparla. Harry fue tras el botones que les indicó su habitación Hermione después, y Theo y Draco tras ellos. Sin planearlo ni acordarlo sus cuerpos se movían en proporción a proteger a la Alpha.

Hermione entro a su habitación seguida de ellos, pues al ser de lujo contenía una pequeña sala, donde tomaron asiento casi desparramándose, aparecerse era magia agotadora, ella había dado la pauta y se sentía cansada.

\- Tal vez deberías de tomar una de esas pociónes que te obsequio Luna- le hizo la recomendación Harry.

\- Estoy bien- aseguró ella.

\- Iré a investigar a Krum, no me fío del todo- menciono Theo y abandonó el sitio. Sin permitir la objeción de su amada Gryffindor.

Hermione se levantó, quito su capa y camino hacia la cama principal, no se percataba de que el movimiento era una invitación, una que los dos Lycan presentes querían tomar, pero no tenían opción: Se asesinaban o compartían.

Ella se arrojó sobre la cama y en en parpadeo Harry y Draco estaban a cada lado de ella. Tomando cada uno de ellos una mano. Ambos conocedores de las artes oscuras planeaban la mejor estrategia para deshacerse del otro, cuando Hermione estaba comenzando a caer en sueño profundo.

Draco incluso contemplaba lanzarle un imperio a Harry cuando este fingió un ataque de Tos para de súbito lanzarle un "Desmaius" contundente que termino noqueando al Slytherin haciéndolo caer de la cama, cuando este se había incorporado par aprovechar la tos y lanzarle un hechizo.

Cuando lo logro, comenzó a hacer realidad el cuento que imagino desde que la vio esa agonizante misma mañana en la sala de menesteres donde evaporo todo excepto la capa escarlata que volvió a colocarle al cuello, mientras el jugaba el papel del Lobo que devora, pues al estar ella exhausta el estaba mas que dispuesto a hacer todo el trabajo

Obviamente la castaña despertó ante las caricias delirantes del ojiverde, dejándose llevar por el deseo, correspondió sus atenciones con ferocidad y lo monto con ímpetu, Harry estaba desnudo casi en seguida recibiendo a Hermione y gozando su pasión y entrega.

Los gemelos Wesley estaban sorprendidos hasta los ancestros, esta misión secreta personal estaba resultando muy interesante, entre ellos comentaron que que diablos ocurría entre Hermione y esos tres magos, pues los tres parecían al tanto de que ella mantenía una relación con cada uno.

Theo siguió a Viktor y le investigo a través de su padre, quien le comento que los Krum no eran un apellido de renombre económico,solo deportivo. Y que a través de ello hizo dinero, las calles en Bulgaria eran más frías que en Londres, su mansión era elegante y enorme, pero no tenía el encanto ingles que poseía la mansión Nott. No encontró peligro aparente. Se mantuvo mas tranquilo estudiando al "enemigo amistoso" y encontrando que parecía estar todo en orden, llego al hotel para encontrar a Hermione en la bañera de burbujas, eso le dijo su varita, ya se había vuelto su costumbre rastrear su esencia mágica.

Harry Potter estaba haciendo pociónes en un caldero express que mando traer a Hedwig de China. Donde estaba a intentando la Félix Felicis y otras del viejo libro de pociónes que Snape termino heredándole. Se le veía relajado y sonriente, Para su sorpresa Draco no estaba o eso pensó el.

Iba a entrar en el baño cuando Harry le previno.

\- Yo que tu me quedaría en mi sitio. -

Theo se giró a apunto de comenzar a discutir cuando escucho del otro lado de la puerta una carcajada de Malfoy.

Joder, una carcajada de Malfoy.

Era una cosa que pocas veces en su vida había escuchado, ya estaba, el estaba con ella...en la jodida bañera.

No sabia si irse a por otro whisky, o entrar y lanzarle un avada.

Harry permanecía expectante, esperando su decisión atentamente, cuando el y Hermione terminaron, ella decidió darse un baño, a el le encantaba permanecer con su esencia esparcida por su cuerpo, así que el no lo hizo, de al poco Malfoy despertó, le arrojó un montón de objetos y gritándole se fue a buscarla.

\- Una vida interesante es la que tenemos aquí- murmuro para si mismo, pero a pesar de todo se sentía Feliz.

Casi era hora de irse, todos se habían puesto ropas un poco mas formales, como siempre la castaña salió para deslumbrar, en Navidad decidió usar un vestido Gris hasta los tobillos. Ceñidisimo al cuerpo, y alrededor de su cuello el collar que pensaba Molly le había obsequiado. El escote estaba en su espalda que estaba completamente descubierta, Para alterar por completo a sus tres acompañantes.

Viktor tenía una casa que parecía mansión, ubicada en los suburbios mágicos de Búlgaria. La casa tenía servidumbre humana y los elfos solo permanecían en la cocina. Portaba un abrigo negro con piel en el cuello de la solapa, afelpada y extravagante.

La conversación estaba casual, cada mago ingles hablando de si mismo, interrogándo al anfitrión, dejando poca oportunidad para que Viktor y Hermione se concentrarán solo en si mismos.

De pronto a quema ropa Theo pregunto. - Quisiéramos obtener literatura de los Lycan, todos los datos posibles -

-El mundo de los Licántropos es considerado sucio, de mala reputación y francamente inaceptable para magos de cierta posición...aquí, en Bvlgaria hay muchas leyendas sobre sus ramificaciones, los Lycans son mitos que han pasado de generaciónen generación, para muchos magos oscuros, son criaturas de culto. Con habilidades mágicas tan increíbles y poco documentadas que su extensión fue un desperdicio, sus manuscritos, los mejores, deben estar en el mercado negro de los magos oscuros.-

\- Tal vez se pueda hacer algo al respecto- Aseguró Theo.

\- Mi padre y el tuyo los conseguirán al precio que sea.- le aseguro Draco con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Mi familia es humilde, soy, un mago mestizo, es bueno hacer el camino propio, sin ayuda- le comento Viktor a Hermione con esa mirada segura y enigmática que le caracterizaba. - Eres preciosa, pero yo te quiero, desde siempre...a mi me gusta tu alma vieja. Si te interesan esos manuscritos, seré yo quien te los consiga.-

Hermione le sonrió. Hacia mucho que ya No era una niña tímida, sus cumplidos eran bien recibidos, a su manera, tosca y salvajemente Viktor siempre había sido un hombre atractivo, de facciones poderosas y contundentes, por demás interesante.

Theo y Draco estaban la mar de fastidiados por las atenciones del Búlgaro. A pesar de atender bien a su alfa, no podrían asegurar que ella no estaba interesada, y Krum ya estaba muy involucrado como para matarle sin que ella lo sospechara.

-Aquí también tenemos magos oscuros, necesitan ensuciarse las manos y hacer también el trabajo sucio, en la reunión de esta noche conocerán a muchos magos descendientes de familias mortifagas...como ustedes, había muchos en Durmstrang, no todos se han regenerado, tal vez, ustedes tengan algo en su biblioteca que les interese y puedan intercambiarles, no se trata solo de llamar a sus padres- les dijo Krum

Draco y Theo lo observaron con ojos asesinos, díspuestos a entablar " amistad" con los magos poderosos de Bulgaria. Harry casi suelta una carcajada.

-¿Que sabes del mago Rimedeus?- preguntó Hermione.

\- Era descendiente del mismo Merlin, muy poderoso, El hizo los fundamentos de Durmstrang, a el se debe la filosofía de mi colegio. Nuestro pacto con los dragones de fuego-

Acaricio la mano de Hermione y de sus dedos brotó fuego que le rodeo la mano transformándose en un pequeño dragón que se enrollo en su muñeca y se diseco en oro, quedando como un brazalete. Ella quedo tan asombrada como extasiada.

\- Y con los lobos...- Finalizó el.

\- ¿Que clase de pacto?- preguntó Harry.

\- Son nuestros animagos, nuestros patronus, los amamos y protegemos y forman parte de nuestra esencia mágica.-

Hermione lo observo con admiración y sorpresa.

Harry masticaba su trozo de Jabalí con más pesadez, sus celos comenzaban a molestarlo.

-Que sabes de un ¿Miguelo Shaw?- cuestiono ella de nuevo.

\- El estudio en Durmstrang, sus descendientes aun estudian ahí...Katherine Shaw esta en el último año. También...hay una familia Malfoy aquí en Bulgaria.-

Malfoy soltó su tenedor, sus padres jamás de hablaron al respecto.

\- Parece que la visita a Durmstrang será muy interesante- menciono el búlgaro sonriendo.

.

.

.

.

Nota de la Autora: les deseo un excelente 2017! Y les aconsejo que vean el año con los lentes del amor, la esperanza y el optimismo, no se como este la situación en el pais de cada uno de vosotros, yo soy de España y ahora vivo en México, y ambos países tienen problemas, es bueno mantenerse actualizados pero eviten noticias rojas o amarillistas, esperen el futuro con esperanza de que con convicción, inteligencia y trabajo duro mucho se puede lograr que así como hay mucha gente mala hay personas buenas, que hay pobreza pero también hay abundancia. Re definan su concepto de éxito porque estar sanos, tener sueños y gente que te ama en sí es maravilloso, goza cada día como el ultimo y vive por lo que te apasione querido lector, que te doy un abrazo y te ofrezco una burbujeante copa de Champagne. Por el año que viene! Fabuloso 2017!

Y respecto a responder reviews lo he subido nuevamente directo del iPad porque he estado tan liada con estas fechas y las visitas que si no no lo subiré nunca. Contesto brevemente algunos que captaron mi atención: 1. Si estoy pensando algo entre Luna y Bill pero aun no estoy segura, qué opináis?, 2. Si tengo mucha "inspiración" del universo de Inframundo, 3. También me encuentro indecisa entre Blaise y Neville, que rumbo os figuran para esos personajes?


	13. Chapter 13

ALPHA WITCH

CAPITULO

13

.

.

Hermione observo a Draco atentamente, la noticia de tener familia en Bulgaria le había sorprendido por completo.

Pero su atención fue rápidamente atraída por Harry que observaba su collar fijamente. La concentración que el pelinegro ejercía en la joya estaba comenzando a ponerla nerviosa. Y debía de ser la joya pues el escote del vestido estaba en la espalda, si, se ajustaba como guante y el tono en compañía del tipo de tela la hacían parecer en su opinión más voluptuosa de lo que en realidad era.

Theo por otro lado, estaba observando y registrando todo en su mente.

Estaba mucho más estable que sus compañeros de manada pues el vestido que portaba su Alfa el se lo había obsequiado, lo había puesto en una enorme caja escarlata junto a su ropa, en el vestidor de su habitación en el hotel.

El verla usándolo estúpidamente lo hacía sentir de alguna manera suya. Era consciente de que los celos eran cada vez más traicioneros para con su carácter templado, pero también reconocía la influencia del lobo en su personalidad, y aunque la sexualidad la tenía disparada, solo esperaba su oportunidad para asaltarla cada vez que podía. Y no odiaba a Harry ni a Draco aunque, esperaba que eventualmente alguno de los dos muriese o desistiera. Sin embargo ya Lycans como eran...el compromiso que tenían era prácticamente eterno.

Viktor los presento con sus invitados, si, eran de grandes familias de por allá, los poderosos Arkova, Bankov, Bashev, Borikova, Borislavova, Chavdarova, Cholakova, Cvetanova, Damqnova, Dimova, y Dobrev. Solo sus herederos, todos varones, pues Durmstrang era una escuela de solo chicos, por su puesto la mayoría llevaba acompañantes. Algunos charlaban junto al árbol de Navidad que brillaba imponente, de más de 2 metros de altura, entre sus adornos destacaban esferas tan relucientes como joyas preciosas y tenía un efecto nevado muy propio del lugar. Su decoración navideña era rojo sangre, contrastaba hermosamente con el pino y la nieve.

Hermione continuaba devorando discretamente su comida, pero observaba, y la loba dentro de ella se removía, o era ella misma, incorporada con la loba, un montón de magos varones poderosos.

Drago y Theo intercambiaron miradas, tampoco eran idiotas, sabían que estaban en la misión de saber mas de su raza mágica, pero no podían evitar sentir el peligro y los celos jóvenes que dan el olfatear la competencia tan cerca. Se sabían insuficientes, eran muchos los retos como manda y como hombres.

Hermione terminó su salsa, la que cubría el trozo venado que había terminado, cuando Viktor se le acercó para invitarla a Bailar.

Ella relamió de sus ahora voluptuosos labios los últimos residuos y acepto dandole la mano, el la llevo al centro de la pista de baile.

15 violinistas estaban dispuestos a interpretar una apasionada versión de Crazy in Love.

Theo no sabia si levantarse de su asiento o quedarse plantado en su sitio controlándose. Draco acostumbrado como estaba a situaciones desagradables se puso de pie para como todos observar y torturarse. No dejaba de recrear en su mente esa tarde en la bañera, parecía que el sexo en el agua era muy interesante, escandaloso e incomodo pero delicioso. La había pasado a lo grande.

Tenía bien sujeto su trago de Whisky y se colocó al lado de una de las chimeneas. Harry también se levanto, el collar de Hermione era mágico, estaba seguro, era una especie de magia desconocida, el no entendía como era el único que podía notarlo, pero estaba preocupado por ella. Si tenía que soportar el maldito baile por defenderla, infiernos, lo haría.

Krum estaba tan emocionado como en su primer partido de Quidditch profesional. Su medio era peligroso, casi todos los magos conocidos eras mas tenebrosos que cualquier mago promedio en Londres, en su país, en su círculo, Hermione hubiese sufrido, y el no quiso exponerla a ningún tipo de sufrimiento, ni humillación, porque por ella, por cultivar un amor así, podría haberlo perdido todo, incluso a ella.

El no tenía amigos que compartieran ideales románticos, ni éticos, ni reivindicatorios.

Así que siguió con su vida, y ahora justo ahora! La vida la traía de vuelta y esta vez, no estaba seguro de dejarla ir.

Una señal de su mano indicó a sus amigos, ir en busca de los magos ingleses para distraerles con conversaciones banales. Mientras el bailaba con Hermione.

La melodía comenzó En sus primeras sexy notas, el tomo su mano, y la guió al centro, sus ojos apenas pudieron ver a sus amigos pararse cada uno frente a Theo, Harry y Draco. La conversación iba después de la obligada presentación y después respecto a la fortuna de sus padres. Por mas que los magos ingleses querían ignorar a los Búlgaros, su idea era conseguir literatura sobre su especie, así que sujetaron a su lobo interno mientras conseguían por lo que habían viajado, no percatándose en seguida de la estrategia del búlgaro.

Después el mundo conocido se perdió en los rizos castaños, espesos y brillantes, y ese hermoso vestido, cuando la giro por primera vez para una estética vuelta de baile y aprecio solo para el, el atrevido escote tuvo que contener un suspiro. Sintió que el aire se atascó en su garganta. Y como en aquel baño de invierno, la levanto de la cintura, eran uno solo bailando, su química era magnifica, justo como la recordaba. Ella volvió a reír en sus manos.

El sonido por supuesto resonó en los oídos de los tres Lycan causándoles agonia, aquella que da la envidia y el rencor. Draco sentía que estaba apunto de romper el vaso que ya no contenía ni gota de Whisky.

La bajo al piso y nuevamente giraron sobre la pista, maravillando a los presentes.

Hermione apenas podía moverse por lo ajustado de su vestido pero su acompañante parecía complacido. Así que ella también lo estaba.

Los gemelos estaban tan mareados que sentían apenas podían contener su cuerpo de volver a tamaño normal. Definitivamente tantos giros les habían puesto una pequeña paliza pues giraron hacia todos los bordes estrellándose con el duro cristal.

\- Hacen una pareja Magnifica.- dijo Vladimir Borikova, un rubio de rasgos toscos.

Viktor sonrió y Hermione se sonrojó profundamente.

\- Siempre he pensado lo mismo- menciono Viktor mirándola con admiración.

\- Lastima que ya no será posible. - la voz de Theo se escucho clara y contundente en el salón. - Hermione es mi bruja. -

Y le extendió la mano a la aludida. Recordándole con la mirada el trato que habían hecho respecto a la relación formal pública. Los presentes le miraron extrañados, el ingles tenía estilo, su túnica y vestimenta se veía costosísima y que decir del garbo. Se le notaba de clase.

Hermione levanto las cejas extrañada por el repentino despliegue de territorialidad del cada vez menos ecuánime Theodore Nott.

Y camino hacia el tomando su mano. La loba se sentía incomoda.

Ni Harry o Draco encontraron paz en lo que Nott acababa de hacer. Querían lanzarle un expelíarmus y reventarlo contra el muro.

La sonrisa de Viktor se congelo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Nicolai Dimova de intervenir. - Eh Viktor, voy por unos pergaminos a casa de papa. Tu amigo a ofrecido un buen pago por ellos. - el estaba charlando con Draco Malfoy. Quien miro con suficiencia a Harry y Theo por haber alcanzado el objetivo primero. - Acompáñame, tu mismo escógelos.-

-¿De qué se trata? - intervino Harry.

\- Solo son una serie de pergaminos empolvados sobre Licántropos y sus ancestros, esas cosas, las familias nobles Búlgaras, es basura pero esta en mi biblioteca -

\- Tal vez debamos acompañarte- Estableció Harry. Mirando a Hermione seriamente.

\- Si, por supuesto. - ella se adelantó un paso, cuando Nicolai y Draco iban camino a la chimenea por la red Flu.

\- No tardaremos nada- repuso Nicolai. Y el y Draco, junto con Harry desaparecieron.

Cuando Hermione dio un paso dentro de la red, Theo la siguió, pero Viktor lanzó un látigo plateado de su varita, que atrapó la muñeca de la Gryffindor, y lo halo sacándola de la red antes de que esta se la llevara. E impidiendo a Theo regresar enseguida.

En cambio, Viktor lanzó a la chimenea polvos extraños y esta brillo con nueva luz, camino hacia ella llevándose consigo a la invitada.

.

.

En Hogwarts.

Luna daba vueltas en el gran comedor, donde alcanzó a observar a Bill en lecturas y su lado una taza de humeante chocolate caliente y 7 libros viejos. Algo le decía que el era una buena persona, a pesar de haberla casi condenado a muerte, no le guardaba rencor, percibía que William Wesley necesitaba salvación.

Desesperadamente.

Esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con su nueva naturaleza de Loba. Hermione le había dado la literatura. Y vaya que sentía el calor recorrer sus venas, sus ojos recorrían las formas del cuerpo masculino con minuciosidad, hasta el punto de aturdirla. Se relamió los labios.

Merlin.

Decidió acercarse y así lo hizo, tomando asiento frente a el, una rápida taza de chocolate caliente apareció frente a ella.

\- Hola-

\- Hola- respondió el casi secamente. - Vigilándome?-

Ella estaba acostumbrada a la rudeza de las personas pero su loba no.

\- ¿Y dime como fue?-

\- ¿El que? - dijo él casi con molestia. Sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

\- Acostarte con Hermione, bueno...ya sabes-

Bill levanto la mirada de su libro. La irritación en sus ojos desapareció. - Fue espantoso lo que hice, pero...también, me encanto, no hay porque negarlo mas.- le dijo a los ojos. Pensando que ella lo abofetearía.

\- Si tu, no me hubieses dejado inconsciente, si...no hubiesen llegado los chicos...-

\- quiere saber si Te habría matado?- interrumpió el.

\- Te habrías acostado conmigo también?- susurró ella.

El se descoloco un poco, tomo un sorbo de su taza. - Si, probablemente antes de convertirte o matarte-

\- Aquella noche, en el sueño de nuestros ancestros...- volvió ella a insistir.

El la miro atentamente y asintió.

\- Tal vez necesite tutoría en su clase Profesor- Luna casi no reconocía su propia voz, suave, deslizante.

\- Tengo un par de minutos antes de comenzar el siguiente libro- le dijo el a los ojos. Vamos a mi despacho. Con su varita mínimo los libros y los coloco en su capa.

Entrando a su despacho ubicado en el aula de la torre de finanzas y estrategia mágicas, ella apenas había dado dos pasos dentro cuando el cerro con llave pro dentro, la arrojó sobre el escritorio y subió su falda hasta la cintura, solo hizo a un lado el Panty, vaya.

Luna iba a a quejarse cuando la penetro duramente. Y ella ahogo un grito.

La loba gimió, el placer era demoledor, el la sujeto del largo cabello rubio, y la halo hacia el en en cada embestida. Fue tan duro que estaban moviendo el escritorio de su sitio. El comenzó a maldecir y gemir y le dio un par de bofetadas a su trasero.

Luna sentía que podía comenzar a salivar en cualquier momento, el placer la rebasaba y se sentía jodidamente bien.

Cuando el término lo hizo fuera de ella, acomodo sus ropas y apareció frente a ella aun ahí inclinada la hoja de tutoría para que la firmase.

Ella incorporó su rostro y lo hizo sin chistar. Pensando que había sido la mejor tutoría de su vida.

\- Cuando quieras- le aseguró el. Y salió de su despacho.

.

.

\- ¡Viktor!- exclamó Hermione asustada.

Este no respondió en seguida, solo la sujeto fuertemente de la muñeca. - Estas siendo muy obvia, ¡ Tu y todos ellos están siendo muy evidentes!-

Hermione se congelo.

-¿A que te refieres? -

\- Aquí tenemos pacto con Lobos y Dragones, esta es tierra salvaje, de magos fuertes y oscuros. No es la refinada Inglaterra. Y tu...¡Tu hueles a Lobo!-

Hermione estaba comenzando a temblar.

-¿Te mordieron? ¿Eres una licántropo?, luces fabulosa, no puedes ser licántropo... Parecieras...-

\- Tu amigo, ¿están Draco y Harry seguros?-

\- Si. Debieron hacer las preguntas equivocadas, o tal vez las correctas...Nicolai, el es un Lycan.-

Hermione dejo salir el aire atascado en sus pulmones. - ¿Que dices? - murmuro.

\- El es, un Lycan, transformado por Katherine Shaw, debió llevar a tus amigos a su nido. Durante años me ha rogado que me una a ellos, ofreciendo la inmortalidad... Saben de mi lealtad y conozco su secreto.-

\- Viktor debemos ir ahí, por favor, llévame con ellos. -

\- ¿Que eres ?- la mirada de Viktor era penetrante, estaban en un viejo castillo sobre una montaña rodeada de Lagos. Si Hermione recordaba lo leído, ahí...debía ser Durmstrang.

\- Yo soy...una Lycan.- lo dijo sin bajar la mirada.

\- ¿Quién es el Alpha? - la mirada de Viktor se tornó oscura, era bien sabido de la vida sexual de las Lycan, su dulce Hermione era distinta ahora.

\- Esta...frente a ti.- Hermione cerró los ojos y la Lycan salió, sus uñas se alargaron y su cabello creció, sus dientes invadieron su boca y la mirada se tornó gruesa y ambarina.

Viktor quedo completamente cautivado.

El lugar estaba bastante desierto, era una especie de salón, sin muebles, solo una vieja alfombra y amplios ventanales que dejaban ver la nieve y los lagos que les rodeaban.

\- sabes, En Bulgaria hasta que una pareja no es matrimonio no se considera intocable a ninguno - le dijo mirándole la boca.

La Lycan lo miro atenta, el mago se adelantó un par de pasos e hizo lo que deseaba desde hacía años.

La beso.

Por supuesto que se había cultivado, sabia como funcionaba la estructura de una manada, si había contemplado pertenecer a la de Nicolai. Y había hecho búsquedas y tenido las suficientes conversaciones.

Ella le correspondió el beso para después apartarse un poco.

\- Viktor...-le dijo un poco en advertencia.

El le sujeto el rostro y le dijo a los ojos, - Yo soy fuerte, estaré contigo siempre...tengo A mi disposición una fortuna y un castillo. Haré a la manada, mas sólida.-

Con conocimiento de causa o no, lo que era irrelevante para Hermione bruja eran palabras mágicas para Hermione Lycan.

Un miembro de la manada de Bulgaria, un enlace con el pasado, brazos fuertes y un hombre poderoso, uno más.

Merlin, que difícil era resistirse.

\- Viktor...- le dijo ella en un susurro suave, apenas con fuerzas para alejarlo.

\- Déjame demostrarte...que buen lobo puedo ser- le insistió el, quitándose la gruesa capa de gala de piel. Quito su saco y camisa quedando con el torso desnudo.

De pronto se transformó, en un lobo gris, enorme e imponente.

Hermione quedo sorprendida y cautivada. Animagia a niveles muy avanzados. Por supuesto aun recordaba su transformación parcial en tiburón en el torneo de los tres magos.

Se acercó y acaricio el suave pelaje. Espeso y cautivador. Se puso de rodillas y lo miro a los ojos. - Eres hermoso Viktor.-

El lobo la derribo quedando sobre ella como si la hubiera atacado, comenzó a lengüetear su boca y su cuello, la sensación era desconocida pero no del todo desagradable. No para la loba, pronto fueron besos humanos los que recibía en su piel.

\- Evanescen- susurró el y la ropa de ambos se había evaporado.

El calor corporal de Hermione la mantenía tibia, y el no sentía del todo el frío al que estaba acostumbrado desde niño.

Pronto le estaba haciendo el amor a sus pechos con su boca, la sensación era maravillosa para la castaña, quien sólo atinó a acariciarle el cabello y gemir en extasís.

Joder.

¡ Al diablo todo!

Solo un momento, solo un momento.

Estaba tan lista que ya no podía soportarlo.

Maldicion.

El la giro rápidamente colocándola de espaldas a el. -" El lobo habita en tu alma, en la mía, siempre esta presente"- y la penetro con fuerza e ímpetu. Sujetándola de los hombros se hundía en ella hasta donde era humanamente posible. Cuando la sujeto lo suficiente, la levanto y casi sentó sobre su miembro, pagando su curvilínea espalda a su pecho duro.

Y en ese ritmo introdujo un dedo entre las nalgas voluptuosas con rapidez, volviendo a colocarla sobre la alfombra.

Hermione gimió-gritó, justo cuando el intercambio su miembro, de su vulva a su lugar secreto. Se hundió hasta que sus testiculos casi rozaban las nalgas. Jamás expuestas de esa forma, pensó que había perdido toda virginidad posible con Draco.

Se había equivocado.

\- ¡Merlin, Godric y Morgana!, ¡Ah!- Hermione jamás había sentido un placer tan crudo. Era tanto que sentía que explotaría. El la bombeo casi con violencia. hasta que sintió que ella estaba a punto del orgasmo, salió rápidamente.

Hermione se sintió desamparada.

\- Muérdeme - le exigió el Búlgaro.

Ella se indignó, pero su cuerpo se retorcía por liberación, rápidamente se giró y lo abofeteo, tomo su mano y con brutalidad y sin ningún cuidado también mordió su muñeca, derramando sangre sobre su propio cuerpo. Viktor grito pero con la mano sana volvió a acomodarla y penetro de nuevo, esta vez, llevándola hasta el final. Y llegando con ella.

\- ¡Así!, estas deliciosa- y se vino dentro con poderío.

Ella suspiro y se relajó unos momentos.

Vaya encuentro.

Theo estaba apunto de convocar a Toda la manada ante la desaparición de Hermione y Krum, sospechando lo peor, y lo peor era enfocado a la seguridad de ella, hasta que estos atravesaron la chimenea.

No puedo evitar reparar en la venda que cubría la muñeca de Krum.

\- No necesitábamos a nadie mas - dijo Theo con amargura.

\- Tu papel no es decidirlo, eh Ingles.- le dijo con altanería Viktor. Empujándolo por el hombro.

Se encararon y sacaron sus varitas. La capa con forro esmeralda de Theo se abrió hacia atrás en reflejo y pareció crujir con la intensidad de su magia, y Krum hizo los hombros hacia atrás dejando caer su pesada capa roja con pieles, un dragón pequeño de fuego salió de su muñeca a su varita haciéndola literalmente echar chispas.

.

.

.

.

 _ **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**_

os confieso que me he confundido un poco porque se me han acumulado pero quiero agradeceros a todos, y Feliz 2017, os adoro!

damalunaely

Hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste esta dinámica que se esta formando en la manda, sin embrago les vienen varias turbulencias jeje, gracias por leer! Saludos!

artipinck94

Hola! Oh si linda, Hermione se quedara con la gran mayoría!

artipinck94

Hola! Oh que amable, que bueno que resulte adictiva para ti, yo amo la historia!

PrincesLynx

Hola! Entonces voy por muy buen camino, abrazos y saludos

gahel

Que bueno que te gusto el obsequio, siiii Luna y Bill comienzan su también rocosa historia, me encanta que os guste!

SELENE 333

Hola! Gracias felicidades a ti también! Que bueno que te gusto el capi, si esos gemelos están llegando muy lejos, donde culminarán sus acciones? Espero y mi pluma sea candente y divertido. Besos y abrazos y gracias mil por leer!

MikaSyo  
Hola! Esa sangre Wesley! Si tienes razón, tendrán un súper papel en la historia.  
Estoy aun considerando el escenario de los gemelos con ella. Pronto, pronto!  
Bueno y que opinas de la culminación de Viktor y Hermione? Para mi el búlgaro lo merecía.  
Luna y Bill darán mucho de que hablar sin duda, confío y os gustara.  
Draco, Harry y Theo si, sin estar plenamente conscientes ya tienen su dinámica aunque les cuesta mucho adaptarse, aún se rehusan a compartir, la loba los sorprenderá o obligará. Ya veremos, saludos linda! Felicidades!

.


	14. Chapter 14

ALPHA WITCH

CAPITULO 14

.

.

Luna estaba ocupada en Hogwarts.

Su fidelidad a la Alfa y la manada sentia la hacian actuar extraño.

Una luna distinta que le aterrorizaba como fascinaba.

El dia despues de que se acosto con el profesor William Wesley era Nochebuena. Esperaba que su Alfa se divirtiera tanto como ella.

No había perdido su virginidad con Bill pero si la idea de que el sexo no era tan bueno como se decía.

Ahora sabia que era un arte que no todos dominaban.

Y ella quería hacerse una maestra, por supuesto tenía la eternidad para practicar, no pasaba desapercibido sin embargo otro estudiante que se quedo esa Navidad en Hogwarts.

Como Bill estaba en la mesa de profesores no compartian sitio, frente a ella Neville Longbotom le compartia con tristeza que su abuela habia muerto. Desafortunadamente al contárselo a Ginny le dio el pesame pero no lo invito a la cena Wesley. Eso estaba bien para el noble Neville.  
A Luna se le revolvió el estómago pero la Loba relamio sus labios.  
-Neville quisiera mostrarte algo. Sera interesante ya que seremos los únicos en la sala común.- le dijo.

Neville estaba de humor para las locuras de su amiga.

No sabia que diablos contenía últimamente el jugo de calabaza pero Luna y Hermione habían ciertamente madurado con gracia como debía su abuela. Pues era difícil no reparar en sus encantos. Y aunque Harry había casi advertido. Todos que no pusieran sus ojos en la castaña. Luna era un tema aparte.

Por supuesto el estaba con Ginny, pero no era agradable vivir a la sombra de un viejo amor. Luna era tan bella que dolía, no se podía ser tan bello, simplemente no era justo, ella fácilmente podía pasar por una veela.

William que con su oido super desarrollado habia escuchado todo sonrió y movio la cabeza lentamente. - La pequeña Luna se habrá acostado con mitad de Hogwarts para cuando se gradué- se dijo para si mismo.

.

.

.

-Basta!, Es suficiente, ustedes dos.- Les grito la Alfa.

-La palabra del Alfa es ley.- Les recordaron sus lobos a cada caballero.

Quienes momentáneamente retrocedieron, su corazón a mil por hora, pues ya se habían hecho a la idea de hacerse pedazos. Ya había notado Viktor la territorialidad de Nott, el chico tenía ciertamente un pasado oscuro. Esperaba muy pronto ser quien dijera la verdad a Hermione sobre el linaje Nott para que esté fuera desterrado como el primer Omega de la manada londinense.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos retandose con ganas de asesinarse, con oscuras promesas de batallas incansables y sangrientas.

-Theo, Viktor sabia lo que somos.- Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa.-Sus amigos son Lycans, de la manada de Katherina Shaw, debemos...-

Theo completo: -Draco y Potter.-

Hermione lo miro con esos hermosos ojos chocolate, que al encontrarse con el azul, sabían estaban derritiendo por completo esa enorme coraza que tenía. Eran ahora una manada esperaba que Theo lo entendiese. Era cada vez mas seguido que rompía su promesa de no celos. Este conocedor de sus errores, bajo los hombros

-Vamos ingles.- Dijo Viktor con desagrado.

Y los tres cruzaron nuevamente la red Flu., Atravesaron a la sala de un castillo tan enorme, como sombrio. Era calido pues habia numerosas lamparas de aceite y una chimenea central. La luz del sitio la provocaban las llamas danzantes sobre las superficies asperas de las enormes piedras que lo edificaron.

Y al final del sitio, pegado a las sombras, surgio una voz femenina, sensual y ronca. A Hermione le recordo a su propia loba cuando queria seducir. -Hola Viktor.-

La chica estaba sentada en una enorme silla que asemejaba mas un trono, tallado en madera antigua, era delgada y morena, con cabelo negro peinado elaboradamente. Su vestido era dorado cual oro y amplio, tenia volumen por olanes y plumas. Se veia muy ostentoso. -La Alfa del viejo continente eh- penso Hermione sin intimidarse.

Sus facciones eran casi aniñadas. no habia del todo madurez en ellas.

-Katherine.- Dijo muy solemne Viktor, Hermione estaba justo detras de el y tras ella, Theodore. Los gemelos que ya se habian vuelto a acomodar en sus sitios y se sentian incomodos y alertas. Estaban la mar de sorprendidos, contrariados, anonadados e impactados.

En los momentos más candentes de Hermione no sabían bien que hacer, ni siquiera se miraban pues su propia temperatura se ponía a tope y era la mar de incomodo.

-Bienvenidos Lycans Ingleses. Aqui estabamos conversando con el Sr. Potter, tan famoso el y Draco Malfoy.-

Junto a Katherine estaba Nicolai de pie, y a un lado Harry y Draco estaban sentados en un largo sofa. Se les veia tensos. Lo que provoco tension a grandes escalas en Hermione.

\- Sin embargo- continuó Katherine. - No nos han revelado el nombre de su alfa. Yo tengo mis sospechas...- miraba fijamente a Theo, pronto sus ojos se volvieron ambarinos. - En un par de horas te has convertido en aquello que soy después de haberte rogado por años Krum. - La ira era visible en ella.- Y has revelado a tu Alfa. Pues apestas a ella...así que...Hermione Jane Granger.-

Hermione alzo la cara.

Sus lobos la miraron orgullosos. Pues admiraban y "amaban" a su alfa.

\- Una Alfa, después de miles de años...las manadas que existen son solo dos, y las dos tienen una hembra por Alfa.- Filosofo Katherine.

Por un momento parecía que las alfas conversaban solas. Era fascinante oirlas y verlas.

\- Es un placer conocerte. Nuestra vista tiene como propósito conocer más de lo que somos.-

\- No somos licántropos aunque les dimos origen. Dicen que por eso un Alfa no puede amar...hacerlo pone en peligro a la manada. - Hermione se tensó. - No somos del todo lycans pues somos...magos. Nuestra educación mágica nos convierte en híbridos interesantes, yo personalmente provengo de linaje puro.-

\- ¿Los miembros de tu manada? - le pregunto abiertamente Hermione. Los lobos escuchaban atentamente.

\- 17- Respondió Katherine.

Draco casi cae del asiento. Con 5 se estaban volviendo locos.

\- 17 son mi manada para copular...hasta que me sienta lista para procrear...- Hermione sintió que se iba a desmayar. - Los lycans creados por mis Lycan y algunos imprimados entre ellos, nos hacen sumar 35.¿ Tu manada es joven?- se burlo Katherine.

\- Muy.- aseguró Hermione, y no es mi intención hacerla extensa.

Katherine le sonrió mostrándole sus caninos. - Deberías. Hay peligros de nuestra especie, nuestros cazadores, y los propios magos oscuros.-

\- No le temo a la hora de mi muerte- Aseguró Hermione.

Draco, Harry, Theo y Viktor sintieron que su corazón se detuvo un breve momento.

Si era el amor, o el efecto del Alfa en el lobo, lo desconocían, pero ahí estaba: Dolor, Temor.

\- Las manadas Lycan no suelen convivir mucho, no somos tan pacíficos como los vampiros...accidentes tienden a ocurrir por no controlar instintos. - aseguró Katherine observando a Viktor.

Una celosa Hermione envió una mirada de advertencia a Katherine sin poder controlarla. Y esta soltó una carcajada.

\- Lo justo seria que yo te quitara a alguien que tu también quisieses en tu manada- le señaló Katherine. Parecía una niña malcriada.

Hermione se relajó. - Es una lastima que el prospecto no exista.-

Katherine volvió a sonreírle lobunamente.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas acordando derrumbar a Nicolai para asesinarlo si las cosas se ponían mas tensas entre las Alfas.

\- Yo he hecho mi investigación desde que he sabido que venias de visita...- Trono los dedos y Nicolai desapareció.

\- ¡Maldicion! - exclamo Draco. - Olvide que es también un maldito mago.-

Hermione sintió que el desconcierto la llenaba y ese desasosiego provocó tensión en sus lobos.

Si traía al imbecil de Ron por ser su ex novio descubriría su secreto y tendría que buscar la forma de salvarlo.

Ese temor en el alfa activo un mecanismo en todos los Lycan de su manada. La adrenalina comenzó a bombearles al mil por hora. Listos para cualquier batalla.

.

A la distancia.

En Londres, Hogwarts.

Bill soltó la pluma que sostenía derramando su tinta sobre pergamino fresco.

\- Hermione- susurro. Busco entre las cosas de su despacho el nombre del hotel del que escucho a Draco hacer la costosa reservación.

Luna por su parte también sintió el temor de su alfa, y aunque se encontraba en ese momento desafortunadamente inoportuno, desnuda sobre Neville, apuro su ritmo para salir antes de que este pusiese siquiera reaccionar.

Se colocó ropa con magia como había aprendido a hacer desde la guerra y entro al despacho de Bill, intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y el llevando la batuta de la aparición, llegaron a Bulgaria al hotel al pie de las montañas de Bansko.

Podían de alguna manera inexplicable sentir a Hermione, Rentaron un par de escobas y se dirigieron hacia donde su instinto primario les guiaba.

.

.

.

Harry y Draco se levantaron y casi corrieron hacia ella, apenas habían llegado cerca cuando numerosas apariciones tomaron lugar.

Anton Arkova, Kristof Bankov, Sergey Bashev, Stefan Borikova, Vasil Borislavova, Boris Chavdarova,Drahomir Cholakova, Isvo Cvetanova, Kelan Damqnova, los hermanos Loreto y Zerg Dimova, y Karlos Dobrev aparecieron, todo había sido una conspiración.

Katherine sonreía.

\- Estamos bajos en números- Pensó Hermione sin decirlo. Pero su pensamiento resonó en su manada.

Los gemelos sabían que se estaba arriesgando a ser asesinados pero tarde o temprano serían descubiertos. Y pues de alguna manera había que morir.

Se levantaron y rompieron el hechizo del collar. Sorprendiendo a TODOS los presentes, cuando aparecieron frente a la manada inglesa.

\- ¿Pero que diablos!? Exclamo Harry quien estaba a punto de gritos hasta que fue silenciado por George.

\- Después, después. Ahora...muérdeme.-

Harry lo hizo. Con toda la intención de arrancarle el brazo. Pero recordó que debía estar consciente por si había una batalla. Pues los usaría de carne de cañón para salvar a Hermione.

Draco hizo lo propio con Fred, y tenía un repertorio de horas de reclamos para la casa Wesley pues era la segunda vez que mordía a un miembro de esa familia para convertirlo con la firme convicción de asesinarlo.

Los gemelos ahogaron el grito, y toleraron la saña de las mordidas recibidas. No se atrevían a dar la cara a Hermione aun.

Un estruendo tomo lugar cuando Bill apareció seguido de Luna y se colocaron frente a los gemelos al aparecerse, con mucha dificultad Bill fue lo suficientemente inteligente y temerario para romper las salvaguardas del castillo.

Hermione tenía una manada de ocho Lycans. Contando con una transformación luz de los gemelos. Frente a 13 de Katherine.

Se volvió a ver a su manada. - No importa...apostaría por ustedes. Siempre.- les dijo a los ojos a todos.

La mente de Hermione trabajaba rápidamente. ¿En quien confiar si su criterio fallaba?, Harry había tenido instintos suicidas antes. Pero había uno que sabia si haría "Lo que fuera" por sobrevivir.

\- Draco...- este dio un paso adelante y la miro.- Quiero que tomes la mejor decisión para que esta manada viva, si yo fallo en mi criterio.-

\- Hemione- la llamo Viktor, sintiéndose culpable, por ser el blanco del capricho de Katherine.

De pronto Nicolai apareció. Y con el, alguien mas. Desafortunadamente conocido para toda la manda inglesa.

\- ¡ Maldito sea tu maldito linaje!- le grito Harry, sabia que Katherine lastimaría a Hermione con ese conejillo de indias.

Los búlgaros cambiaron sus ojos y sus uñas comenzaban a acrecer.

Y así lo hizo la manada inglesa a su vez. Para los gemelos era tremendamente doloroso, pero el peligro hizo de su transformación un milagro en rapidez y forma.

\- ¡Oliver!- gritó Hermione al verlo junto a Nicolai con el rostro desconcertado.

\- Te enseñare a NO tomar, MIS cosas- le aseguró Katherine. Y a la velocidad luz se lanzó sobre Oliver y lo mordió aparatosamente en la Yugular.

Lo siguiente ocurrió en segundos Lycan:

Hermione saltó sobre sus escudos que eran Viktor y Theo y en ese transcurso se había transformado sin notarlo, tomo a Katherine del cabello y la arrebato del cuello oliva de Wood provocando aun una herida mas grande.

Por supuesto Nicolai y los hermanos Dimova que eran los más rápidos, se adelantaron a proteger a su Alfa. Se encontraron de frente con Theo, Viktor y Harry, quienes ya transformados para la batalla parecían mas Lobos/humanos que Lycans.

Un nuevo miembro de la manada Shaw llego, un apuesto y casi idéntico al joven Voldemort.

Draco, casi arrastro a Hermione quien no soltaba a Wood y con ayuda de Bill pudieron apartarse lo suficiente para desaparecer. Pero ella lo vio.

\- Los ojos oliva...esos ojos.-

Luna, Fred y George, también ya transformados aullaron avisando a los demás que Hermione ya se encontraba a salvo. Y casi al mismo tiempo desaparecieron del castillo de Katherine, donde esta emitía carcajadas casi musicales.

.

.

.

.

OKAY, ESPERO QUERIDOS TODOS, HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO DE LEER EL CAPÍTULO COMO YO LO HICE AL ESCRIBIRLO, LA MUSA ME DIO MUCHO CARRETE Y SALIÓ NATURAL. QUE OS PARECIÓ? Muero por saber vuestra opinión?

MikaSyo

Hola! Si, yo definitivamente también me apuntaría para esas tutorías, toda la razón respecto al Búlgaro, puedes apostarlo!.  
Theo sin duda es maravilloso, lo veo complicado. - La promesa -  
Si, Tienes razón respecto a Nikolai, uno muy importante.

damalunaely

Holi, si se a lo que te refieres, la Alfa tendrá un reto administrando a sus Lycan, pero es mucho más decente que su similar europea, jajajaja

Doristarazona  
HOLA CARIÑO, PRIMERO QUE NADA GRACIAS MIL POR TUS FANTÁSTICOS REVIEWS, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA HISTORIA Y ME REGALASTE TU OPINIÓN EN CADA CAPI, ME ENCANTA!  
Todos hablan de la astucia de Viktor, se merece todos los honores. También tienes razón, su primer pleito fue con Theo, pero estoy segura de que Draco y Harry tendrán mucho que decir.  
Si cariño, habrá más miembros en la manada. Solo eso diré jajajaja.  
He dado una pista de quien mordió a Hermione.  
Tienes razón respecto a Draco, es muy difícil equilibrar a tantos personAjes tan completos y poderosos. Pero haré LO mejor que pueda.  
Gracias linda!

genesis

Hola! Gracias linda

PrincesLynx

Holi! Si, si esa es la idea principal!

Parejachyca

Jijiji si se veía venir vdd?

Guest S-CPHR  
Holi! Gracias! Gracias! Pues -hasta ahora- no me lo había planteado, si lo se, pero no es de todos los gustos, probablemente lo haga como un bonus y lo envié a lectores que me lo pidan en algún capítulo, te apunto entonces!

Besos a ti también  
.

Emma3mikan

He is in deed!

Daimond2539 HOLI, que opinas de el papel que van jugando los gemelos? Recuerda que no hay reglas, aunque si me sincero contigo Charlie, no está contemplado.

SELENE 333 Holi! Gracias ! Jajaj no se, me salen naturales, gracias linda que bonito review! Las parejas de Luna serán varias también, aunque si terminara imprenta de uno, aun no decido

-LadyChibik Holi cariño! Oh no te preocupes, se vengara de Krum! Si si muy inteligente el búlgaro. Es verdad lo que dices de Theo. Blaise vendrá mas adelante en capis. Que te pareció la sorpresa de los gemelos?


	15. Chapter 15

**Alpha Witch**

By DenilePrincess

CAPITULO 15

EL PUNTO, SIN RETORNO.

.

 _Ira, rabia, dolor, preocupación, melancolía, desesperación._

Los Lycans podían sentir las emociones de su Alfa. Por lo menos aquellos si convertidos en el ritual, aquellos con la luna oscura en su muñeca. Y los otros estaban muy cercanos a intuirlas.

Tenía a Oliver tendido en un dosel en la sala de menesteres, oscura y fria, el guardian del equipo profesional irlandés estaba inconsciente y ensangrentado.

Lágrimas negras por el maquillaje marcaban el rostro de la bruja Inglesa, con voz ceniza le hizo paso a una petición. – Necesitamos un lugar...nuestro, menos expuesto.-Susurro.

Harry asintió. Y con los otros magos se tomaron de las manos para efectos de transporte y aparecieron en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

El lugar estaba asqueroso de sucio. Parecía que siempre seria el refugio de sus días oscuros.

Hermione con su varita elevo el cuerpo de Oliver a la habitación principal, como si fuera un libro, aquella que en vida ocupaba Sirius. Ella se sabia el lugar de memoria. Se le sentía tanta ira que un aura oscura empezaba a verse como un halo en su contorno.

Era su magia, la magia de la Alfa.

-Necesito un medimago…y Déjenme sola. – les susurro.

Theo y Draco desaparecieron en el acto, con la preocupación marcada en sus rostros.

Harry y Luna junto con los hermanos Wesley se pusieron como locos a realizar encantamientos de limpieza.

La realidad era que nadie sabia que podía ocurrir, es decir tu padre o madre lobo - Quien te mordió- no tenía más influencia en ti, pero en el caso de Katherine, pues ella era una descendiente directa, una especie de original de la raza. Su influencia en Oliver seria desconocida hasta que las circunstancias probaran lo todos lo intuían. Era peligroso e inestable que estuviere siempre cerca de Hermione como ellos.

Tres chicos squib fueron contratados por Harry para el aseo regular. Pues ella odiaba a los elfos domésticos y hacia algún tiempo que Kreacher había muerto. Aun se desconoce si por causas naturales.

La casa tuvo que sufrir encantamientos estructurales fuertes para remover maldiciones y ocultar pinturas majaderas. Posterior a ello el chico de ojos esmeralda tuvo que guardarlas en una bóveda encriptada.

Ahora la vieja casona en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place lucia magnifica, cómoda y moderna, con muebles minimalistas y finos. No había ninguna pintura, pero si Una bien abastecida barra con copas y licor.

Definitivamente Harry pensaba en su tiempo libre, en convertir el sótano en una especie de calabozos, Ahora que su relación con los búlgaros no era la más cordial.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro, le reventó en ira que ella confiara mas en Malfoy que en él. El tener tantas atenciones para el ex-, tampoco le agradaba.

De pronto se escucharon voces en la habitación principal, y subió disparado junto con William.

Luna y los gemelos permanecieron en la sala, frente a una chimenea moderna enmarcada por cristales mágicos. Sus heridas estaban cicatrizando rápidamente. Los pelirrojos no tardaron en comprender que Luna los estaba vigilando.

Oliver estaba recuperando el conocimiento, sus heridas habían casi cerrado. Draco y Theo aparecieron cada uno con un medimago distinto.

\- Ha sanado- les dijo William, con la mirada cautelosa expectante a Hermione.

Draco rodó los ojos. - Ten- le aventó al Sr. Stevenson, el medimago de la familia Malfoy que le acompaño, a Theodore. - Llévatelo y borra su memoria -

El Sr. Stevenson que era un mago al servicio de los ricos y poderosos sangre pura y tenía un rostro de pura indignación.

Theo no replicó, Hermione le preocupaba lo suficiente para darse prisa y no discutir frente a ella cuando tenía los nervios destrozados. El también estaba iracundo y celoso, así que desapareció.

Su vestido gris estaba manchado de sangre, sus rizos ya sueltos por completo habían esponjado un poco cubriendo parcialmente el escote de su espalda, sin embargo el brillo regreso a sus ojos cuando lo vio despertar. Krum siempre estuvo de pie, silencioso como roca junto a la puerta.

\- Hermione...- le dijo Oliver con voz cortada, los ojos vidriosos y la boca seca. - ¿Que paso?, ¿Qué fue todo aquello?- En sus ojos había temor y confianza.

Merlin.

Culpa.

La culpa era demasiada.

Sin embargo.

Su decisión ya estaba tomada.

Por su manada.

\- Quiero que me escuches atentamente Oliver...- le dijo ella intentando que su voz fuera serena. Los lycans se habían adherido a los muros con fuerza, expectantes, contemplando. - Eres...de lo más puro y bonito de mi vida, jamás quise que te vieras involucrado de la manera en la que lo estas hoy con mi nueva condición. Yo, soy una criatura mágica también, es decir no he dejado de ser una bruja pero también soy una Lycan, una especie de Licántropo híbrido humano, con sentido común ...es complicado...el punto es, que soy el Alfa de una manada. Y entre en conflicto con mi similar europea, ella cree...ella cree que yo le robe a uno de sus...chicos.- Oliver asombradísimo como estaba, comenzaba a comprender.- En venganza, quiso hacerme lo mismo, y...-

\- Y fue a por mi para hacerme parte de la de ella.- finalizó el con voz ceniza sin victimismo, pero con resignación. Queriendo burlarse de el mismo y del destino con un humor negro que no se animaba a salir.

La Hermione bruja se habría puesto a llorar pero la loba era fuerte.

\- Perdóname.- fue lo que se escapo de sus labios.

Escucharla disculparse fue doloroso para todos. Pues no la consideraban culpable de la locura de Katherine.

\- Jamás hubiera querido una vida así para ti...- continuó ella llena de remordimiento.

\- Una vida...¿como?-

Ella tomó aire, le dolía.

\- Se que mereces todas las explicaciones, pero...temo que, por ser de linaje puro la Lycan que te mordió, formes parte de _"su"_ manada. Y no se, hasta que grado funcionen muchas cosas, y aunque me parte en pedazos, me he acostumbrado a sacrificar lo que amo por mantener a salvo un bien mayor...-

Harry tomo aire.

 _¿Acaso estaba pensando en matarlo?_

Víctor iba a ofrecerse para hacerlo.

Oliver no se atemorizó, la miro de frente.

\- Soy una Alfa. Mi amor y sacrificios se deben a mi manada ahora -toco su propia luna llena en su muñeca- no puedo correr el riesgo de tenerte cerca... _y que seas de ella._ Voy a borrarte la memoria...descubrirás lo que es ser un Lycan… por ti mismo. Y a la distancia te cuidare... _y vigilare_.-

Los presentes y Luna y los gemelos estaban sorprendidos y conmovidos.

Hermione los estaba poniendo por encima de su amor a Oliver.

Que al parecer a pesar de su corta relación, era mucho.

Oliver enmudeció.

Su sorpresa se transformó en temor y su temor en rencor.- Pues hazlo ya . Pero antes...quiero que sepas que-

-¡ Obliviate!- gritó Harry. El hechizo le impacto por la espalda a wood. Estaba seguro de que las palabras que vendrían serían ofensas o similares y Hermione no las resistirá del todo.

O ellos para variar, sin asesinarle.

Oliver cayo hacia adelante inconsciente, cayendo de nuevo en los brazos de la castaña. Hermione lo contemplo como si algo muy preciado para ella se le hubiese roto.

Observo a Krum y le dijo:. - Llévatelo a donde ella lo tomo. - y el se adelantó para tomar al joven jugador profesional de quidditch como si fuera un bulto sin peso alguno y desapareció con el.

Todos tenían un nudo en la garganta.

Hermione con un movimiento de varita lanzó un encantamiento a los espacios de la habitación abriéndole paso a una sala de estar contigua a la alcoba, con varios asientos, era similar a cuando Harry fue juzgado por usar magia y casi expulsado de Hogwarts. Hermione tomo el asiento del centro, el más alto.

\- Luna, trae a los Gemelos.-

Y Luna lo hizo. Por primera vez jamás, los gemelos Wesley guardaban silencio. Tenían la ropa con algunos girones.

Theodore llego.

Le sorprendió no encontrar a Oliver ahí pero guardo silencio.

De pronto Viktor apareció de nuevo. Su magia, de alguna manera era más avanzada. Y el notarlo a los lobos presentes les causo molestia.

Rápidamente Krum tomo asiento.

Hermione también. Encanto sus ropas a casual oscura, cual luto.

\- Ya somos lo que somos. No me interesa indagar más en nuestra historia, tal vez el sueño en sí mismo fue una trampa de ella...-

\- ¿Porque tienes esa teoría? - la cuestionó Draco.

Los ojos de Hermione ambarinos y enormes, se fijaron en el. Hundiéndose en el, encontrando recovecos tan ocultos en su alma que el sentía le consumía. Y atraía.

\- Porque al irnos, vi a aquel que me transformo.-

El asombro lleno la sala.

\- No tengo muchas respuestas pero _si se_ , que soy la Alfa y _esta es mi manada_ , yo no cometeré los errores de Katherine o de Sonja. Pero si alguna vez nos ocurre algo similar debemos ser unidos, nuestra estructura es débil, si unidos somos fuertes en batalla también debe ser en magia, en fortuna, y en posición. No seré yo quien nos ponga en peligro por una relación, o por un hombre. - las palabras de Hermione tenían lógica para todos. Quienes aún guardaban silencio. - Mantendremos nuestra condición de Lycans en silencio. Viktor nos enseñara a ocultarnos...y todo lo que necesitemos. Luna llena es en dos días y en solo un mes nos graduaremos de Hogwarts. Quiero saber de una vez, con quien se cuenta y de qué forma y si hay alguna demanda que se haga ahora o nunca.-

Theo se aclaró la garganta. A punto de reclamar a Viktor y los gemelos.

\- Estoy harto de la territorialidad de Nott.- interrumpió y declaró Harry.

\- También - dijo Draco.

\- También- voto William

\- Harto- manifestó Krum.

Harry exploto, pero no grito, fue firme y directo -Mi hartazgo tiene que ver con que no tiene nada especial, se más que nadie de los errores personales que cada uno tiene contigo, y lo, magnánima o cruel que seas con nosotros, fue nuestro deseo. Pero si la Alfa no Es monógama, Nott no tiene ningún privilegio del cual gozar.-

Draco intervino. - Concuerdo, en público tarde o temprano te verán con todos nosotros, no quiero ser humillado como cornudo o homo, cuando pasen los años y no contraiga matrimonio con nadie, si mi vida será a tu lado, si ellos estarán siempre en el camino, entonces busquemos una unión poligámica, en el mundo mágico es posible. Si hemos de mantener la fachada, que sea completa. Que sea real -

Hermione tragó saliva, meditando las palabras de todos.

Víktor, se sentía en ventaja, tanto en conocimientos como en hechos, respecto a su clase, y también con Hermione. Acomodo su abrigo de piel, y ahora con un pulidísimo inglés, casi sin acento, expuso: -Nott no lo puede evitar, está en su temperamento la violencia, ¿No es así? - le preguntó cínica y directamente al mago ojiazul.

Draco frunció el ceño. Theo siempre habia sido tranquilo y taciturno. Su padre tenía fama de violento, los rumores decían que lo golpeaba, así como a su madre. Aunque con el tiempo había notado que no le conocía como creía, y junto a Hermione, le había hecho ver un lado más oscuro.

-¿Nott te ha dicho que intentó asesinarme el día que me transformaste?- preguntó Harry a Hermione frente a todos.

-No.- respondió ella.

Theo decidio defenderse: -Mi familia tiene cierta tendencia a la violencia, algunos lo han rumorado Maldición pero eso no me hace peor que ustedes, ¿En serio? Intentan decirle que - señaló a Harry- El "amigo" que tardó años en darse cuenta de que la amaba y fue un canalla hasta que se sincero, parte Horrocrux es mejor?, o acaso - señaló a Bill- el licántropo que abuso de ella sexualmente mientras le rompía los huesos después de morder a su mejor amiga lo es?- ( Los gemelos se horrorizaron, palidecieron), - o no, espera...Draco, mi amigo, que dedicó su vida escolar a humillarla, creo que era el único que llegue a notar que desde ese entonces la amaba, pero un amor horrible y sátiro - o tú Búlgaro imbécil, que le acabas hacer pasar su primera batalla mal preparada -

A ninguno de los presentes les hizo gracia las afrentas de Nott o sus comparaciones, sus lobos internos estaban coléricos.

-Theo - lo llamó Hermione. - Sabes que lo que dicen es cierto, has cambiado. Y lo que exigen tiene cierto sentido. Ya no sostengo mi palabra, no serás más, mi pareja pública hasta que podamos hacer público el compromiso poligámico.-

Theo la observo con frustración reflejada en sus pupilas color zafiro. La decepción y la ira bombeaba en el a mil por hora, pero sabía a lo que Krum se refería, y no quería ser como los hombres de su familia.

-Yo te amo- le dijo con sinceridad e intensidad. A los ojos, sin dejarse derrotar, Ella se paralizó un poco, a los demás no los sorprendió ni increpó.

-Los gemelos Frederick y George Wesley...- enunció ella. Los aludidos dieron un paso al frente.

Confiesen - les alentó. Todos los ojos estaban en ellos. Tomaron aire. Bill creía que lo que recién acababan de escuchar o descubrir nada podría superarlo. Pero tras la confesión de ellos: " Hechizamos un collar para espiarte...falsificamos la caligrafía de madre porque sabíamos que sería infalible. …Estábamos observándote y fuimos testigos de todo desde que portaste el collar hasta que decidimos salir y unirnos a su entretenida batalla "

Bill ardía en vergüenza a ira, siempre pensó que la oveja negra de su familia seria el, pero que equivocado estaba.

Harry, Draco y Krum estaban molestos pues sus –encuentros- con ella ahora habían sido el entretenimiento de los chicos listos.

-Merecen un castigo- Externo Draco.

-Entregaron su vida en una batalla.- Le respondió Hermione.

-¡Siguen vivos!- le discutió

-Su vida como la conocían, se aproxima luna llena, sabes a lo que me refiero Malfoy.-

-Insisto en un castigo.- Reitero.

-Concuerdo.- le secundo Theo.

-Igual.- se apresuró a mencionar Harry.

-Me uno a la moción- Expreso Viktor.

-Yo también- para sorpresa de todos, Bill había dicho eso.

Los gemelos lo observaron indignados.

-¿Luna?- pregunto Hermione.

-Me gusta divertirme, estos ardían de deseo por ti desde hace tiempo, aplaudo su coraje, así que…no. Fueron útiles.-

Hermione sonrió.

A pesar de la molestia de todos por lo que muchos consideraban una opinión estúpida, ver la sonrisa en ella después de tanta angustia fue reconfortante.

-Además, si te observaron bien, ya saben que te gusta Alfa.- le expreso Luna guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione se ruborizo, los gemelos sonrieron y los demás estaban tan sorprendidos como escandalizados.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Luna Lovegood?- Expreso Harry Potter.

-Los gemelos ya son parte de nosotros, corresponderá a William instruirlos sobre lo que sabemos de nuestra raza. Tú serás responsable de ellos en Luna llena.- le hizo saber Hermione.

-El castigo.- Insistió Krum.

-Estarán a su merced 15 minutos, al terminar esta reunion – le respondió Hermione.

Todos los Lycan sonrieron.

-¡Hermione!- Le casi chillaron los gemelos al unísono.

-No se preocupen, son inmortales, y sanaran rápido.- les _tranquilizo_ Luna.

La castaña pregunto: -Luna, ¿Tienes algo que reportar?-

Luna puso rostro sereno. –Todo está bien, Blaise esta temeroso y no hablara. Oh, y he solucionado tu problema con Ginny.-

Harry y Hermione observaron a Luna con curiosidad.

-¿La golpeaste?-la cuestiono Harry.

-No.-

-Luna…- la presiono Hermione.

-Me acosté con Neville Longbottom, su odio ahora será para mi.-

A Hermione y Harry, casi se les zafaron las quijadas.

-Se acostara con la mitad de Hogwarts antes de la graduación- Intervino Bill.

Draco solto una carcajada.

-Tal vez volvamos a hacerlo, fue divertido profesor, siempre regresare a tu lado.- le soltó Luna, en una estocada de regreso, su loba se defendia.

Todos los rostros se giraron a Bill. Fue el turno de Theo de reírse, ahora sentía que Bill no era ningún tipo de amenaza y eso le daba confort.

-Diviértete Luna, lo mereces.- Le dijo Hermione y acaricio su cabello. Recordó lo difícil que eran los estudiantes de Hogwarts con Luna siempre. Era un alma gentil y valiente y pocos lo veían aun después de la guerra.

-Viktor, quisiera que nos ilustres con tu conocimiento.- Le expresó Hermione.

Viktor se puso de pie, noto la desconfianza de los presentes pero no se inmuto, y ahora que era parte de la manada decidió ser sincero.

\- En Bulgaria, los Lycans son leyenda, una leyenda que vive a voces, como estudiantes de Durmstrang se nos otorga cierto conocimiento perfilado a ser más poderosos, la ética no es nuestro fuerte- reconoció con una sonrisa sincera- Ganar a toda costa, vencer y vivir es una forma de vida. –

\- Suena muy Slytherin- comento Luna

\- En efecto, ese apellido es Sueco, arraigado en Bulgaria por ser, se rumora, el primer inmortal, involucrado con Nicolas Flamel, un dia loco de laboratorio un lobo modio a su hijo, quien por genética era inmortal, el niño no murió sino debido a su adn y fuerza, adapto las condiciones del lobo para sobrevivir y mejorar. Ese niño, en el futuro tuvo siete hijos, esos eran Sonja y sus hermanos varones. Ella traiciono a su manada por amar a un vampiro y casi todos perecieron. Miguelo Shaw vive aunque hace muchos años nadie lo ha visto, y así su hija Katherine es la Alfa de la única manada conocida. Hasta ahora. –Fijo su vista en Hermione.- la literatura Lycan esta casi toda en su poder, por eso se de las necesidades de las lobas cuando desean formar una manada. Admito que lo use a mi favor para pertenecer a la vuestra. -Observo a Hermione a los ojos.- Si Miguelo te contacto desea que tengas tu propia manada y respuestas.

-Eso lo pondré en tela de juicio hasta probar lo contrario, lo cierto es que somos aun una manada pequeña. En la siguiente Luna me presentaran a 4 candidatos para pertenecer. Sino son considerados Aptos, les lanzaremos un Obliviate y fin del asunto.- Les aclaro Hermione autoritaria. Para ninguno era novedad su temperamento mandón, el toque sexy que ahora tenia sin duda la enriqueció.-Nuestro cuartel o residencia temporal será este sitio, que Harry les proporcione las claves para entrar.-

Era una formada medianamente sutil de despedirlos, sabían que estaba cansada, había sido mucho lo vivido en Bulgaria para una sola noche, sobre todo la de Navidad. Y a decir verdad ellos también se sentían exhaustos, y cada uno a su manera quería reconfortarla.

Luna desapareció para ver a su padre y luego a Hogwarts de nuevo. Al menos, eso dijo, la Loba en Luna era dominante y los cambios en ella eran sumamente notorios, sin embargo su lealtad al Alfa era tan devota como la de cualquier otro miembro.

Los Lycans abandonaron la habitación principal, estaban entusiasmados por castigar a los gemelos. Y sabían a Hermione segura a su lado.

Hermione se acurrucó en la cama principal como si fuera un refugio. Al hacerlo, el olor a la colonia de Oliver le llenó las fosas nasales, y el olfato de la loba era excelente. Se había propuesto ya no llorar mas por la misma situación. Pero era muy complicado. La nostalgia era aplastante y Aunque intentaba contener sus emociones, sabia que de seguir así, inquietaría a la manada.

Así que se concentró en su interior y con su voz mental, de forma casi telepática pronunció el nombre de aquel que sabia, haría lo que le pidiera sin explicaciones o complicaciones.

\- Draco-

Malfoy que estaba muy entretenido observando a Krum lanzando descargas de anguila del Pacífico a George, estaba sonriendo y reconoció que al lado de Hermione a pesar de lo descabellado de la situación, había sido mas feliz que la mayor parte de su vida. Estaba en esas reflexiones, Cuando la escucho en su cabeza.

Se levanto lentamente y se deslizó suavemente por las sombras del sitio. Qué eran bastantes, salió de ahí, y ascendió lentamente por las estrechas escaleras, paso el primer nivel de largo, y encontró rápidamente la habitación, oscura, tétrica y vieja...esa parte de la casona no fue remodelada, hasta que llego hasta ella.

Bastaba con su olor.

Había sido sencillo.

Puro instinto, incluso a ojos cerrados y sin una extremidad habría llegado.

Lentamente se acercó hasta ella y tomo asiento a su lado, observándola atentamente. Tenía mucho que preguntarle, y por supuesto tenía demandas y ciertas exigencias, en ocasiones su orgullo quería tomarla del cuello y azotarla pero en ese momento, pero, justo en ese momento en que la contemplaba frente a el. Era atraído como una luciérnaga a la Luz.

Hermione lo observo atentamente, dejo que su libido la dominará, que el instinto de sobre vivencia de su Lycan la invadiera como una gran ola se desparrama e invade a un pequeño pececillo, se abrió el vestido y le dijo: - Ven, quiero que esta noche viajes a través de mi piel, siguiendo la ruta que termina entre mis piernas...-

Draco quedo prendado de sus palabras, de su imagen y la invitación solo tuvo que hacerla una vez.

A velocidad preternatural ya se encontraba retirando las zapatillas que ella portaba, beso sus pies con verdadera veneración y urgencia, sentía tanta pasión dentro suyo que a veces sentía su cuerpo no podría contenerla por completo. Y temblaba de deseo.

\- Estas fría...- alcanzó a decir. En un último intento de altanería, de dignidad masculina.

\- Necesito el fuego de tus manos para calentar mi piel.- le respondió ella, tan sabia y rápida como siempre.

El abrió su camino entre sus muslos. Se deslizó a través del pequeño espacio e invadió la intimidad femenina con su boca, como el enemigo entra a conquistar el pueblo por el que sangro en batalla. Con ímpetu, rapidez y rudeza.

Ella gimió en respuesta, estaba devorándola.

Y le fascinaba.

Tomo los cabellos rubios con sus manos acariciandolo e incitándolo a continuar, abriendo las hebras doradas con sus largas uñas.

El enloqueció de deseo. Apuro su ritmo y la llevo al orgasmo por lo que le pareció el infinito, un mundo aparte donde solo existían ellos y nadie mas.

Hermione hizo girones las sabanas con las uñas de sus manos. En sus intentos por contener sus gritos de placer.

\- Este es mi estado perfecto- dijo al regresar del órgasmo. Completamente extasiada y renovada.

Sabia que el necesitaba su propia liberación, así que se acerco hacia él y se montó encima.

El gimió audiblemente. Su necesidad era mucha y tenerla sobre el cubriéndolo era su más crudo deseo.

Ella comenzó esa danza mortal y peligrosa, que ya con tanta maestría dominaba, el juraba por todos los ancestros de Merlin que hubiera sido una maravillosa Slytherin. Cada empuje sobre su cuerpo era para el un golpe de placer inmenso. Sabia el ritmo exacto par hacerle perder la razón.

Apenas atinaba a acariciarle la silueta pues el placer proporcionado apenas se lo permitía.

\- Voy a terminar- le advirtió el a punto de liberarse.

\- No, no lo harás.- le dijo ella. E incrementó su danza y empujes a doble ritmo. El cuerpo masculino comenzó a perlarse de sudor. Draco maldecía y gemía. Ella llego a la gloria una segunda vez y le ordenó. - Ya puedes hacerlo.-

El exhalo y eyaculo dentro de ella por lo que le parecieron horas.

Por Salazar.

Ese había sido.

El mejor sexo de su vida.

\- Que vuelvan a morder a Wood- pensó con perversa diversión.

Y se dejó caer en la cama al lado de su bruja.

\- ¿Sabes que estas, en lo mas profundo de mis huesos verdad?- le pregunto el, sintiéndose idiota.

Ella se giró y lo observo. - Gracias por la manifestación de cariño. - colocó si mano, sobre la suya- Para siempre.-

\- Para siempre. - repitió el.

Hermione tomo una poción de las obsequiadas por Luna para dormir profundamente, Draco la llevo a la habitación contigua, mientras intentaba hechizar el sitio, desapareciendo cosas y apareciendo otras, pero le era imposible. Solo el señor de la casa tenía esa facultad. O alguien autorizado por el.

Harry pronto apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Su mirada esmeralda era oscura.

Su barba crecida resaltaba lo afilado de sus rasgos.

\- Yo remodelare Malfoy. Ayuda a tu hijo (Bill) a llevar a sus hermanos a la enfermería.-

Draco lo observo fijamente, pensó en liarse a golpes o hechizos, pero resolvió rápidamente que la escena seria la mejor estocada que podría darle a su enemigo de toda la vida.

Despeinado como estaba, y semi vestido, sostuvo su túnica en el brazo. Y con una mirada cínica abandonó el lugar. No sin antes agregar: - Lo haré, me encanta complacer sus deseos.-

Harry apretó su mandíbula tan fuerte que casi fue audible.

En efecto, la cama y sus accesorios eran la prueba irrefutable de lo acontecido en ella. Y no le alcanzaban las maldiciones que conocía para insultar al platinado.

Remodelo la habitación, colocando algunos encantamientos en ella. Esa era su casa maldita sea, haría valer su localia.

Después de todo el había crecido en el mundo muggle y había un viejo refrán que decía: En la guerra y el amor...TODO es valido.

.

Mientras Hermione dormía, Theodore la observaba al pie de la cama. Acariciandola con la mirada y pensando en los siguientes pasos a seguir.

Pronto seria tiempo de regresar a Hogwarts. De enfrentar a Katherine, a los Wesley restantes y al mundo mágico.

Harry entro a la habitación que era la suya, donde encontró a un enamorado Nott.

\- Yo la llevare a Hogwarts.- le anuncio al Slytherin. Theo puso mala cara. Joder, lo estaba despachando.- No eres el único con una casa Potter.-

\- Tal vez conversaré con Krum sobre ese "secreto" tuyo- le advirtió el pelinegro.

\- En esta partida, aun, no hay un Rey.- le dijo Theo a los ojos.

\- Las reinas solo tienen peones, el Rey siempre es el primero en caer.-

\- Olvide que tu ajedrez te lo enseño...Wesley. Así como la chica-

Harry sonrió. - Yo no olvide el Avada que casi me lanzas. Recuerda, el destino de Voldemort-

Theo soltó una falsa carcajada. - Quien te dio la victoria fue Hermione-

\- Y quien me dio la inmortalidad, ya te ha bajado del banquillo, no dudes que pronto seas una omega, como Wood.-

Theo lo observo con ganas de asesinarle.

\- Lárgate ya -le apuro Harry.

\- Una manada ¿eh?- le remató con sarcasmo y desapareció lleno de rabia.

.

.

.

.

QUERIDOS MÍOS,

LAMENTO, LA TARDANZA, LA VIDA MUGGLE ME HA ABSORBIDO. RESPONDERÉ SUS REVIEWS EN EL SIGUIENTE, OS SORPRENDÍ? Saludines


	16. Chapter 16

ALPHA WITCH

CAPITULO

16

.

La noche había sido larga y reparadora, Hizo la nota de mental de un costoso regalo para Luna como agradecimiento.

Esas pociones eran un pedazo de cielo.

Despertó con el confort que solo te da un cuerpo cálido conocido al lado tuyo.

Era el, Harry Potter, semidesnudo y a su lado abrazándola como la hiedra. Se le veía también cómodo y ¿Feliz? Pocas veces había visto ese tipo de sonrisa en el.

Potter había tenido horas muy activas y por ello ahora descansaba tan bien, durante el sueño de la castaña, tomo mechones de su cabello para su reserva de pociones y también unió su esencia mágica a su varita para como Nott, encontrarle siempre.

Ahora también había comprobado que era posible hacerle el amor a un cuerpo casi inerte, y para su desconcierto, se encontró disfrutando ese lado tenebroso que tanto había intentando suprimir en el pasado, encontrándose primero lamentándose de haberlo hecho y después, comprendiendo que todo había llegado en su justo momento.

Encanto la propiedad para que Malfoy y Krum, así como los Wesley ya no pudieran encontrarla. Sabia que lo pagaría, esos infelices lo acusarían con la Alfa, pero había valido la pena.

Hermione despertó entre sus brazos, y el sintió que la vida justo en ese instante era perfecta, cuando el sol les encontró juntos abrazados una mañana, era más de lo que había tenido nunca.

Esa sensación. Que no se podía tocar, pero se podía "vivir" y que quedaría impreso en su memoria y corazón como una hermosa imágen en movimiento tatuada a la esencia. No como los recuerdos y fantasmas de sus padres o la vida que debió vivir y ahora solo eran anhelos. Ella, era real. Y siempre lo fue en su vida.

Vaya.

Si, lo haría de nuevo, una y mil veces mas.

\- Es hora de ir a Hogwarts- le murmuro el sin abrir los ojos

Ella le sonrió, - ¿Desde cuando necesito ese recordatorio? -

Con sus ojos se dijeron y recordaron esos años de complicidad, los momentos juntos dentro y fuera de Hogwarts, aquellos donde su vida estuvo en peligro y cuando para soportar la soledad solo se tenían a si mismos. Y ahora, después de todo, después de tanto, ahí estaban.

\- ¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Maravillosamente.-

\- Bien. Yo tengo planes, muchos planes antes de que aparezcamos en Hogwarts. - le dijo al tiempo que hurgaba entre las sabanas.

Hermione hizo la cabeza hacia atras y sonrío.- ¿Que clase de planes? ¿Sabes que aun no son las 9 am? -

-De una vez te lo dire, no tengo buenas intenciones contigo, Te imaginó en varias posiciónes: sobre y debajo de mi, incluso podríamos platicar algunos trucos de levitación,seria entretenido.- le dijo antes de lanzarse a devorar uno de sus pechos.

Ella gimió. Coloco su mirada sobre el de forma intensa y desafiante, Cuando el levanto el rostro con los labios ligeramente enrojecidos por la succión.- Suena interesante, sabes que ese hechizo es mi especialidad...-

Harry la observo de regreso, le sujeto el rostro y sostuvo su cabeza en alto con el pulgar, acariciando los labios llenos, y se dio cuenta de que se moria por besarla, como jamás quiso hacerlo con nadie, el efímero deseo del primer beso palidecía en comparación al deseo de besar a su castaña ahora.

Hermione lo observo y capto sus intenciones enseguida, sus ojos café brillantes y vivaces.

\- Quiero que me folles por el trasero- le susurro, la petición le causo a Harry una ereccion instantánea, intensa y expectante. Teme haberlo soñado.

Para su sorpresa ella se incorporo y se dio la vuelta con gracia, elevando su trasero para el, redondeado y firme, de forma casi ilegal.

Con su velocidad Lycan, entro en ella de forma imperiosa y brusca, temblando de deseo, apenas conteniéndose. Desesperadamente.

Ella gimio en un principio, y lo castigo apretándolo, el por supuesto, maldijo entre dientes. Ya no podia detenerse, enterró sus dedos en las caderas femeninas y se se sacudió dentro de ella como si no hubiera mañana posible. Con desesperacion y desenfreno.

El placer era delirante, demoledor.

-Joder-

Estaba condenado por esa mujer. Que hiciera con el lo que quisiera, lo que quisiera, siempre seria suyo.

Suyo.

Dos horas después.

En Hogwarts.

Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy se evitaban y descargaban su mal humor con aquellos desafortunados que les cruzaban enfrente.

Viktor Krum seria anunciado como el maestro más joven jamás registrado en Historia de la Magia, la maestra anterior Miss. Southerbrook sospechosa y sorprendentemente había tenido que salir del país con urgencia.

Todos los Lycan estaban conscientes de que ninguno estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Theo había contratado a un abogado con apellido rimbombante para buscar alternativas legales al planteado matrimonio poligámico. Sus pros, contras y por supuesto seguros y trampas.

Y lo tenía a marchas forzadas gastando en ello pequeñas fortunas. Tanto él como Draco se emanciparían al graduarse y recibirían su parte de la herencia de su familia, la boda seria posterior para que sus padres no pudiesen afectarlos. Suponían que la misma suerte la tendría Potter Para disponer por completo de la fortuna tanto Potter como Black. Y bueno, desconocía los activos de los Wesley pero estaban seguros de que no serian muchos. Se había decidido a no volver a distraerse y hacer un examen de sus oponentes para a cada uno acertarles en su momento un golpe tan contundente como el que en conjunto le hicieron a el.

Cuando al gran comedor entraron de la mano Harry y Hermione hubo más de tres personas con indigestión inmediata.

Para los gemelos la situación era de lo mas extraña.

Sus ahora súper desarrollados sentidos y la forma mucho más cruda de deseo por la Alfa, su lado animal contra el racional, que siempre había sido casi ajeno a la violencia. Les traía serias complicaciones a su forma de ver la vida día a día y a los ideales y forma de relacionarse con el mundo que se habían casi resignado a asumir algún día.

Si.

Sabían que no eran magos regulares, que eran especiales y excepcionales.

Y ahora habían cambiado su vida radicalmente para también probárselo a su propio instinto básico de supervivencia.

Y aun así, a pesar de todo lo pasado y lo actualmente vivido, cuando cruzo el gran comedor y percibieron su aroma fueron conscientes de lo mucho que la habían extrañado, o una parte de ellos.

Además de la pregunta en el aire que aun ni siquiera entre ellos se habían atrevido a formular en voz alta, si algún día, llegará el momento, la compartirían?

Por Godric Gryffindor.

Habían compartido hasta el utero.

Era para variar, también un tema contradictorio. Y nunca, habían tenido un tema no discutido entre ambos,

Estaba un poco jodida su situación. Por lo que tenían largos silencios o sus bromas eran mas pesadas que nunca.

Ahora que habían escuchado lo de Luna con Neville observaban a Longbottom con mirada acusadora.

Diablos, esperaban que Ginny pudiera buscarse un chico en otra jodida casa, y dejara Gryffindor por La Paz pues, era claro que el chico adecuado no se encontraba en la camada de Leones. O de lobos para variar.

Por lo que hacia a los nuevos candidatos para la manada ellos se creían lo suficiente como nuevas adquisiciones, así que no buscarían a ninguno pues era claro para ellos que los más poderosos ya estaban al servicio de la castaña.

Sin duda la manada...era débil en comparación con la Búlgara, pero no creían que el número fuera el detalle a superar, pues su calidad era superior.

La mirada hazel de George se cruzo con la de la castaña. "Espero verte esta noche George. En la sala de menesteres a la media noche"

Le había hablado telepáticamente, escucho la voz dentro de su cabeza y curiosamente no le sorprendió. Le agrado y sonrío.

El punto era que Fred estaba observándola también pero no sabia si también había escuchado la cita que ella propuso.

Cuando llegaron y tomaron asiento ellos se les unieron, y Harry, Luna, Hermione y ellos ahora estaban muy unidos en un extremo de la mesa Gryffindor.

Ginny y Ron los miraban con extrañeza, - Traidores- escucharon murmurar a Ron.

Fred sonrió. - Vaya- el fuego amigo comenzaba. " Si tan solo supieran"

Aunque sospechaban que sus días de ignorancia terminarían pronto.

Devoraban la comida que les aparecía 3 veces más rápido que el resto del gran comedor. Y un par de Slytherins los observaban con auténtica envidia. ¿Porque no podían compartir con la Alpha también en la escuela?

Por suerte el ciclo estaba por terminar.

George se sentía un poco mas alegre y nervioso que de costumbre por el uno a uno que tendría con Hermione esa noche, aunque mantendría su boca cerrada, los Lycan que le precedían ya le habían dado una lección de su ira. Y aunque había sanado, la lección estaba ahí, latente.

Se percataron de que Hermione intentaba evitar mirar hacia la mesa de las serpientes, seguramente por Theo, este estaba esperando su oportunidad para hacer valer su persuasión.

Y ella lo sabia.

Draco por su parte intento ser paciente y trazar su estrategia personal. Solo el sabia lo especial que ella lo hacia sentir cuando estaban juntos, lo que le había entregado y la confianza que depositaba en el.

Hermione y Luna asistían a clases juntas en un intento de la castaña por liberase de la invasión de testosterona de su manada. Ellos lo permitían. La dejaban respirar.

Harry y los gemelos seguían a Hermione a distancia prudente y cuidaban sus flancos y su camino. También bloqueando un poco a Los Slytherin, y la mirada curiosa de Zabini.

Neville no podía evitar el sonrojo cada vez que veía a Luna quien le guiñaba el ojo. Neville había terminado su relación con Ginny alegando situaciones emocionales, el típico - No eres tu, soy yo.-

La pelirroja había perdido los papeles, gritándole y abofeteándolo. El pequeño drama paso rápidamente y ahora Neville era nuevamente soltero.

Finalmente la noche les alcanzo.

Theo había pasado el día enviándole notas a Hermione que ocasionalmente los gemelos incineraban a medio camino para diversion de los demás.

La clase de Historia de la Magia ya no les era impartida, pues era una asignatura para estudiantes de primero y ellos estaban por salir. Pero no fue sorpréndete cuando Viktor invito a Hermione a su despacho privado para pedirle puntos de vista.

En la hora y media que se encerraron en el sitio, era inevitable ver a todos los miembros de la manada dispersos a pocos metros. Fingiendo jugar ajedrez, practicar quidditch o leer las últimas publicaciones.

Cuando salió por supuesto la castaña se veía radiante. Luna le sonrió y fue a encontrarla a la puerta. - Vamos a la sala común antes de que te secuestre la serpiente de ojos azules-

\- Luna, a veces siento que esto me supera.- le susurro la castaña.

Luna levanto los hombros.- Tienes que entregarte a ello, a tus verdaderos deseos y a la Loba dentro, hacerte una con ella y no vivir dividida. Todos te necesitamos completa. Serás más fuerte, yo así me siento. Abrace a mi loba interior y me siento mas fuerte y feliz que nunca.-

Theo estaba peligrosamente cerca del despacho de Krum observándola fijamente.

\- Una palabra- le pidió el.

Hermione detuvo su paso. Y como Luna dijo, fue fiel a si misma. Pensando en no complacer a Nadie mas que a ella.

\- Ahora no Theo. Mas tarde- y camino en dirección opuesta.

Theo se congelo en el sitio queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase, Los demás Lycan se dispersaron a sus actividades normales.

Cuando finalmente media noche llego. George se las había arreglado para llegar solo a la sala de menesteres.

Ahí estaba ella, inmaculada, con el uniforme escolar mirándolo fijamente.

Era una pequeña sala. Sola, observándolo ...parecía su fantasía hecha real.

\- Toma asiento-

El lo hizo.

Se sentía estupido, no sabia que palabra articular, una broma sarcástica o algo casual no venían a su mente.

\- Quiero que me digas si ya vendiste el hechizo que usaste en mi collar.-

George se sintió cómodo, los negocios era algo que se le daba muy bien.

\- Estamos en negociaciones con el gobierno-

\- ¿Pidieron lo justo?-

\- Negociamos en términos de 5 millones de Euros-

Ella alzo las cejas.

\- Podemos ser buenos para ti y la manada- afirmó el, Bill le había hablado de su especie.

\- No me cabe duda- menciono ella. - ¿Y tienes interés en ser de los lobos que se impriman de otra Lycan?-

Definir dinero y posición. No había duda de que era una bruja tan bella como inteligente.

\- No me interesa nadie mas que tu- le dijo sinceramente. Jamás había pensado que esas palabras cruzaran de su pensamiento a su boca. Y ahí estaban, recién confesas.- Hay mas hechizos que pueden ser vendidos al gobierno, nuestro capital en pocos años será equivalente a los de las enormes familias sangre pura como la nuestra. Consideranos como...parte de...parte de...-

\- ¿Mis parejas?- le completo ella, ligeramente divertida al ver a George Wesley en verdaderos apuros- No te importa... ¿Compartir?-

George entendió el doble sentido de sus palabras pero decidió, ser honesto y jugar todas sus cartas. - Con respecto a los demás, se que ellos también son...parejas tuyas, no te compartiría en la cama.- lo dijo de forma firme y determinada.

-¿Con nadie? - le insistió ella.

George sintio su pulso acelerarse, tenerla tan cerca era embriagante, olía delicioso.

\- No puedo darte un si o no con respecto a Fred. Es distinto.- le respondió con honestidad. - Consideraras, ¿que sea tu pareja?- la voz casi le tembló al final de su pregunta.

Ella lo miró fijamente, le recorrió con descaro, el pecho, los hombros, el cabello, la mirada determinada. - Vamos a dar respuesta a nuestras preguntas ya mismo-

Se incorporó y deshizo del suéter, comenzó a desabotonar su blusa blanca para ver a George comenzar a sudar en su sitio. Cuando su sostén de encaje estuvo expuesto, se le acercó y se sentó sobre el, como secretaria muggle.

George se apresuró a apoderarse de los labios carnosos, respiro el dulce aroma de su cabello, de su piel, la sostuvo fuerte contra su cuerpo sintiéndose en el gloria.

Merlin.

Ahora entendía porque todos estaban tan locos.

No podía parar, no podía detenerse, sentía que le estaba haciendo el amor con la boca.

De pronto la puerta se abrió ligeramente, y Fred Wesley entro por ella.

Quedando casi petrificado por la escena frente a el.

La molestia por no haber sido requerido antes que George o del porque el no compartió la información se esfumo a ver a Hermione semidesnuda con los labios hinchados a merced de George, era como verse a sí mismo en un espejo mental haciéndole a la mujer de sus sueños todo lo que había deseado hacerle.

Fue atraído hacia ellos como un Iman y ella se levanto para recibirlo con un beso tan ardiente como los que había estado recibiendo. Fred correspondió con ferocidad y comenzó a desabotonarse la perder el tiempo, todo o nada como siempre habían pensado.

Ella la deslizó por sus brazos y la prenda rápidamente cayó al suelo. Fred hizo lo propio con la blusa de ella dejando su piel expuesta salvo por el sostén y la falda.

\- Es como cumplir una fantasía- murmuro el.

La sostuvo con firmeza y devoro su boca.

George se sentía abandonado, pero como su gemelo, observarlos era lo mas caliente que jamás había visto, era verse de alguna manera ahí, con ella. La pasión, la lujuria y los celos hicieron en el una mezcla para dinamita.

Sus manos comenzaron a picarle con ansiedad.

Se acercó y sujeto por detrás la cintura de Hermione, comenzó a subir y bajar sus manos acariciando sus caderas y Glúteos, Deleitándose con ello. Besando su espalda, Fred por su parte adoro los pechos femeninos con las manos mientras continuaba con besos voraces.

Ella exhalo un gemido.

Era el momento.

Toco el miembro palpitante de Fred por sobre sus pantalones y murmuro aquel hechizo que Krum ocupo en ella.

Las ropas habían desaparecido.

Fred introdujo su miembro en ella, gimiendo en el proceso. George, consciente de lo precioso del timing, se aventuró a deslizar el miembro por el culo de la hermosa hembra, sintiendo con solo eso, como su cuerpo temblaba entero.

Ella dejo de besar a Fred, quien se apoderó de un pecho, giro su cabeza un poco para que George le besara y con ello le susurro. - Hazlo-

Este encontró fuera del asombro una imperiosa orden que no podría dejar pasar. Y así lo hizo.

Se escucho a si mismo gritar después de colar el glande, y posteriormente al comenzar el bombeo posterior, los tres estaban eufóricos de placer.

Sudando y gimiendo. Empujando y recibiendo.

Era una experiencia única y gloriosa por alguna vez considerarla imposible. Ahí estaban los gemelos Wesley penetrandola con fuerza al mismo tiempo, delirando de placer.

Era un alivio poder convivir sin celos ni estrés.

Entregándose por completo. Sus uñas se alargaron y las pupilas se engrosaron a ámbar.

Ella misma se encontró gimiendo y pidiendo por mas, sintiendo que iba a enloquecer cuando el ritmo se tornó frenético.

Abrió sus brazos y sujeto a ambos por los glúteos, enterrando en estos sus uñas ligeramente hasta hacerlos casi sangrar.

Euforia, el orgasmo.

Los gemelos liberaron un grito cuando se descargaron de lleno en ella, con tanta energía que al final sus jugos terminaron mezclados en evidencia de lo apenas ocurrido.

La euforia del alfa llego a los miembros de su manada, que sin conocer el motivo sentían el chispazo vivaz de alegría de aquel enlace inmortal que los unía.

Ella.

Y saberla feliz los hizo sentir así a ellos. Y más completos.

Hermione ladeo su rostro. Se sentía satisfecha y plena.

Esta vez se intercambiaron y George quedo de frente, Hermione lo recostó en la sala y se montó sobre el nuevamente erecto miembro, Fred la sujeto con delicadeza de las caderas e invadió su entrada posterior con premura. Aprovechando que aun estaba dilatada.

Hermione sabia, que compartir entre ellos no seria del todo complicado, por lo que decidió ponerlos a prueba. Y junto con ellos al más egoísta de todos.

La puerta de la sala de menesteres se abrió nuevamente.

Los gemelos apenas se percataron pues su búsqueda de placer era insaciable.

Cuanto Theodore Nott cruzó el humbral, después de haber recibido su llamado mental. Casi se va por el trasero al piso.

El choque de pieles llenaba el sitio, así como el aroma típico de la pasión.

Esto sin duda era un poco demasiado para su celoso interior.

De inmediato supo que ella lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Y quiso maldecir al destino mil veces por verse en esa situación, pues ardía en deseos de lanzar un Avada doble a los pelirrojos. Y también sobre ella, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Su sangre corría a través de sus venas de forma casi ruidosa por la furia. Pero a pesar de eso, ella desnuda siempre era un espectáculo, era su Venus y su obsesión. Su sueño mojado y su dulce tortura.

Y por encima de todo, no quería perderla.

Así que mando su dignidad a la mierda y se saco la túnica y la camisa lentamente.

Se abrió los pantalones y al tiempo que los deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo comenzó a masturbarse caminando hacia ellos, trono los dedos y un relámpago casi cae sobre los tres amantes, separándolos, cuando eso ocurrió, Theo se acercó, se arrodilló frente a Hermione y comenzó a hacerle sexo oral rudo, los gemelos después del obvio shock inicial, se colocaron a cada lado y a devorar cada uno un pecho.

Tras un par de minutos, George se colocó debajo y Theo encima, ambos penetrando. Las embestidas de Theo eran violentas, como su temperamento.

\- Yo siempre estaré contigo- le dijo por su vínculo mental. Metió la mano entre su miembro y la entrada de Hermione hasta que encontró el clitoris y lo pellizco. - Yo conquistare- le grito en su mente.

George observo y beso a la castaña hasta hartarse y cambiar lugar con Theo.

La noche fue larga para esos 4 Lycans.

Sin embargo, al concluir, Theo había superado muchos de sus problemas celopatas y los gemelos quedaban como pareja del Alfa también.

Nadie perdió, y todos ganaron.

Al día siguiente...

.

.

.

.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS

gahel hola!

QUE OPINAS DE LOS GEMELOS? ESTA BIEN OS PROMETO MAS LUNA Y BILL. SALUDINES!

DrianaIscariote

GRACIAS CARIÑO

Chibik-Lady chapter 15 . Jan 28

HOLA, gracias! Pues si acertaste en mucho, con respecto a la dinámica Wesley, muy pronto eso saldrá a la luz, besos!

genesis

Gracias cariño, no, Hermione hace caso a la mayoría que le piden poligamia por ocupar un lugar equitativo en su vida.

S-CPHR. Hola! Si Katherine es peligrosa, que opinas del rol que van tomando los gemelos, besines!

Parejachyca

Hola! Gracias cariño

SELENE 333 chapter 15 . Jan 27

Hola! Si Luna creció y dará muchas sorpresas! Así es será la única hembra de la manada además de Hermione.

lunatico0030 chapter 15 . Jan 27

Gracias cariño

Caroone chapter 15 . Jan 27

Hola cariño, gracias mil, si me gusta respetar hasta cierto punto la esencia de los personajes, gracias por apreciarlo, saludos!

artipinck94 chapter 15 . Jan 27

Hola! Pues os daré gusto cariño, aunque tomara varios capítulos, jijiji os daré gusto.

artipinck94 chapter 14 . Jan 27

Lo se! Aun lo estoy considerando.

Doristarazona chapter 15 . Jan 27

Hola cariño! Sus sentimientos por Draco serán expuestos en algún momento,malo ama odia ama. Eso es lo que lo hace especial o destaca de los demás, con cada uno tiene una relación muy especial. Ya se vera si existen ese tipo de matrimonios, cada uno esta muy concentrado en ello. Cual es tu favorito?

MikaSyo chapter 15 . Jan 27

Hola!, la verdad a mi también me agrada mucho el personaje de Theo, tiene un no seque buenísimo. Ta ta ta taaaaan. Futuras sorpresas llegaran, de la mano de la evolución de los personajes, me encanta que te guste.

Emma3mikan chapter 15 . Jan 27

Gracias por tu apoyo cariño


	17. Chapter 17

**ALPHA WITCH**

 **LUNA LLENA**

 **PART ONE**

 **.**

El sueño había sido por demás reparador, con esfuerzo llego a su cama luego de que Luna fue a por ella a la sala de menesteres. Sonriendo con la escena de tres hoy a desnudos junto a su alfa, le sorprendió mucho además del número, de que uno de ellos fuera Theo.

Casi tropieza sobre sus pies.

Comprendió enseguida la prueba a la Hermione lo había sometido, y parecía que el chico/hombre serpiente paso.

En cierta forma se alegro de que no convocará a William.

"Maldicion."

Su loba la reprendió por su sentimentalismo.

\- Solo sexo duro- se repetía como un mantra.

Aunque internamente le decía a su loba, que su parte humana siempre fue muy sensible a lo que se acostaba con el ocasionalmente, sentía una especie de territorialidad con el. Y tampoco podía ocultar su sonrisa al saber a Neville soltero y explotar en sonrojos al verla.

Su orgullo de loba le decía que debía buscar a Zabini para hacerle suplicar por un orgasmo y retractarse de sus palabras, pero algo se lo impedía, ahora que Hermione había pedido candidatos para la manada, si el se integraba y decidía que seria para la Alfa, no quería tocarlo antes de quien jerárquicamente estaba primero.

Los gemelos estaban del mejor humor posible, sumamente creativos e imaginativos, concentrados en nuevos inventos y negociaciones. Todos a su alrededor parecían notarlo, no creía nadie que los gemelos pudieran tener más alegría, entusiasmo, buen humor y cinismo. Se habían equivocado. Parecía que se habían bañado en Félix Felicis.

Y a Theo el mal humor se le había esfumado.

Había vuelto a su estado de animo pensativo y tranquilo aparente. Pero de vez en vez no podía evitar que una sonrisa le adornará el rostro.

Para Draco no pasó desapercibido, y la ira escalaba en el al imaginar el motivo del buen humor de su amigo come libros, pues solo había alguien capaz de cambiarle el semblante. Ahora que había observado a Theo observarla, se percato de lo ciego que había sido, pues su amigo, la consumía con los ojos, y es que no encontraba mejor calificativo, la consumía, era mas que devorar, que recorrer, que acariciar, que venerar. Era como si guardara su imagen para siempre en lo recóndito de su ser. Eso lo descolocaba, sabia que todos tenían justificación para con sus sentimientos hacia Hermione pero, saber que no eran sentimientos comunes sino reales y fuertes. Le provocaba cierta contradicción y fastidio. Era inevitable el espíritu competitivo, y por amor a Merlin: eran lobos, la territorialidad era un "tema real" entre ellos.

En sus momentos de soledad escribió a Lucius para decirle que quería casarse con dos chicas, cuestionandole si eso era posible en el mundo mágico. Pues obviamente no podía decirle la verdad.

A lo que su padre se vio complacido y felicito, pues sabia del bien porte de Draco y lo imaginaba capaz de sortear a dos mujeres, pero le dijo que no, que solo una debía ser la siguiente señora Malfoy. Por cuestiones de herencia y sangre, de su heredero y demás, solo una mujer podía ser su mujer ante el mundo mágico, pero que tenía conocimiento de países en los que la poligamia no era mal vista, sino inclusive legal, como Arabia, Sudan, y China. Países en los que recomendó casarse con la segunda chica en importancia, pidió nombres y apellidos, para asesorarlo mejor en su decisió én le ofreció abrir un fideicomiso para depositar su herencia una vez liberada a su nombre como mayor de edad.

Draco suspiro, sabia que Lucius vomitaría mandragoras antes de aceptar las condiciones de su vida actual, contacto a un abogado joven anunciado en EL PROFETA Para el seguimiento de su herencia y bienes. Pues sabia que la familia intentaría remover todos sus privilegios cuando supieran su realidad.

En Gryffindor tampoco se le escapaba a Harry la locura de los gemelos, y tenía terribles sospechas que no se animaba a pronunciar en voz alta, Hermione lucia radiante, su interior se reflejaba en su exterior y se veía preciosa. Su piel y cabello tenían un brillo especial.

Ginny se acercó a la castaña para desconcierto de sus Lycans, pues temían lo peor. Los lobos incluso aquellos en la mesa de profesores, posaron los ojos sobre ella. Su cara no era asesina pero tampoco amistosa.

\- Mama te invita a cenar pasado mañana, es el cumpleaños de papá. A Harry también.- soltó, como una bomba que un helicóptero muggle deja caer de improvisto sobre algún pueblo en la guerra.

Hermione observo a Harry expectante, el le dijo con la mirada esmeralda que se haría lo que ella deseara y aprovecho para aproximarse y acariciarle la cintura, lo que para la pelirroja fue ácido.

\- Aunque, tal vez por prudencia no deberían asistir- susurro Ginevra.

\- ¡Calla Ginny! le diré a mama de tus berrinches, ...y tal vez de tu reputación también - le reprocho Fred. En un tono que nadie le había escuchado jamás, por serio y contundente, su mirada hazel se había transformado en la de un halcón despiadado cuando observa a su presa.

Ginny palideció, su hermano mayor nunca le había visto o hablado así, no lo hizo cuando rompió su colección de cartas favoritas por negarse a tomar el té con ella, o cuando por error lo empujo de las escaleras fracturándole el brazo hacia 7 años, junto con Ron se quedo sin palabras ente la actitud del bromista Fred.

\- ¿Quién eres y donde esta mi hermano? - balbuceo Ginny.

\- Estamos justo frente a ti- le aclaro George, con la misma actitud de Fred. - Más conscientes que nunca de que estas a tiempo de un poco de orden, antes de que las pociones anticonceptivas de contrabando en todo Hogwarts se acaben-

La mesa de Gryffindor soltó sus quijadas al piso.

Ginny estaba empapada en lagrimas que no se había dado cuenta había derramado, Solo se escucharon a lo lejos las carcajadas de Draco y Theo, quienes por supuesto con sus sentidos Lycan escucharon todo. Pero que por el bullício del gran comedor se perdieron para los humanos mortales.

Neville se vio en la necesidad de intervenir, pues le avergonzaba la situación en la que Ginny se encontraba, el no se había acostado con ella, la respetaba demasiado para ello, y aun llevaban muy poco. - Chicos...discutan esto en privado. No es el lugar, ni el momento-

Ginny suspiro aliviada.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa?- lo cuestiono Luna directamente.

Para sorpresa de todos.

Neville se puso color cherry. - N. No. No, me importa como tu crees. Es siempre, perdón simple, cortesía.-

Ginny giro su rostro y miro a Luna como si la viera por primera vez. - Oh no, tu no.- su labio comenzó a temblarle.

\- Oh si. Nosotros- señalo de Neville hacia ella varias veces- Si. -

Ginny saco su varita y antes de lanzarle un hechizo por completo, Luna lo esquivo rápidamente y con un potente "Expello" la hizo volar por los aires. Aterrizo sobre el pudín de manzana de los Ravenclaw de forma espectacular.

Los Slytherin explotaban a carcajadas.

Y de los Gryffindor, algunas chicas fueron a ayudar a Ginny.

Ron aterrizó su puño sobre la nariz de Neville quien cayó sorprendido al suelo, sangrando. - Por engañar a mi hermana- le susurro iracundo.

\- Parece para mi, que además de "Valientes" un calificativo a agregar a nuestra honorable casa de Leones es "Roba Parejas" o " Cuidado, mas hormonas sexuales de que las que la sociedad civilizada puede manejar". - acotó un sorprendido Dean Thomas, quien ya se había percatado del gusto descarado de los gemelos por Hermione. A quien Harry puso la etiqueta de "No mires y no te acerques."

Luna, se alejó de la escena caminando tierna y lentamente. Y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente por fin libero su sonrisa.

Hermione miro a Harry y los Gemelos consternada por asistir o no a la reunión Wesley, los gemelos le insistieron en ir, alguna vez Harry salvo la vida de su padre, y eran prácticamente de la familia, por supuesto que debían ir. Como si el incidente recién ocurrido no hubiera acontecido.

\- Es Luna llena- les comento Hermione.

\- Lo sabemos, pero, sabremos controlarnos- le insistió George.

\- Nuestra reunión - interrumpió la castaña.

\- La haremos al día siguiente- le insistió Fred suspirando. Un suspiro pesado y lento.

Harry se sintió como Ginny. Observo a Fred como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

\- Bien- se rindió Hermione. - El Sr. Wesley se lo merece.

De pronto un pedazo de papel llego volando en forma de gorrión a manos de la castaña. Abriéndose para dejar ver una nota con pluma esmeralda.

"- Yo también iré, ante los Wesley soy tu novio, además, los gemelos y yo ya rompimos el hielo.-"

\- Nott- dijo Harry apretando la mandíbula, el rompecabezas que su cabeza armaba estaba comenzando a tomar una forma que le parecía increíble de digerir. Y no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Tomo la mano de Hermione y la sostuvo con fuerza como si se aferrara a su ancla en una tormenta. Jamás se había considerado celoso. Parecía que la trasformacion Lycan te cambiaba desde adentro.

O eso quería pensar para justificarse.

William se sentía animado pues el obviamente asistiría y Draco no, una a su favor por tantas trabas que le había puesto el rubio, le sabían a cerveza de mantequilla sobre los labios.

Observo los celos de Luna para con Neville y sonrío.

Por supuesto que se seguiría acostando con ella. A Hermione la notaba muy lejana a el,cada vez más alta y fuera de su alcance aun en la manada y ver a los gemelos tan interesados era un gran tema para el pues jamás pensó encontrarse en una situación similar con sus hermanos.

Pero, si la ocasión se daba, sabia que no podría resistirse a la castaña.

Dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza y continuo devorando su cuarto steak.

Finalmente.

Pasado mañana de aquel día había llegado. Y con el se alzaría la hermosa Luna llena.

Harry había estado mas atento y cercano que de costumbre, la noche anterior se escabulló a su cama en el dormitorio de las chicas con la capa de invisibilidad, trepando por ella como lo hacen los montañistas muggles al Everest. Acariciandola y besándola a cada movimiento.

Lanzando un hechizo silenciador sobre la capa, habían hecho mucho en el reducido espacio que tenían.

\- Te he extrañado- dijo al final del encuentro fugaz.

\- Lo note. ¿Todo va bien?-

El esquivo su mirada. - Perfectamente- le mintió.

\- No me mientas- le susurro ella.

El frunció el ceño en un debate mental consigo mismo. - ¿Los gemelos y tu...?

\- Si.- le dijo ella con simpleza. Sin embargo la voz le había salido apenas.

El se quedo como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo petrificante.

\- Con...es decir.-(¿Ambos?)

\- Si.- volvió a decir ella.- Fue muy bueno-

Harry llevánto las cejas y recordó lo dicho por Dean Thomas.

Su mente entro en conflicto, ¿Como podría competir con eso?, 2 ...bueno, pues dos...de sangre pelirroja.

\- No debes preocuparte por eso- le dijo Hermione como si leyera su mente.

El sonrió sin alegría.

\- No se si yo pueda...algún día. No se, no lo se.-

\- No te pedido que lo hagas, no te atormentes Harry.-

El exhalo un suspiro.

Ella trepo en el con la gracia de un gato, y se deslizó hacia sus pantorrillas.

\- ¿Que haces? - le dijo el nervioso.

\- Voy a follarte con la boca- le dijo ella segundos antes de hacerlo hasta que el le anunció sudoroso y pujante que ya no podía más.

Harry termino sin preocupaciones y con la mente en blanco esa noche abrazado a ella hasta que el amanecer le golpeo la conciencia y abandonó la cama de la castaña.

Al irse, noto que Luna no estaba en su cama, negó con la cabeza sonriendo, era como la hermana promiscua que nunca tuvo, y se encaminó con la capa a la salida, cuando llego a su habitación Neville tampoco estaba en su sitio.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adorno sus labios. Luna le parecía apesar de todo una mejor pareja para Neville que Ginny, su ex le parecía debería terminar con algún Slytherin.

Por su parte, la sala de menesteres albergaba a un jadeante Neville bajo una entusiasta Luna. Quien en un arrebato y en la tercera vez que estaban juntos esa noche. Levanto la mano para abofetearlo por haber defendido a Ginny. Dejándole una marca roja en la piel blanca de su rostro.

Neville quedo tan exitado como perplejo.

\- Más fuerte- le exigió la rubia.

El obedeció para su propio escándalo y debate interno. Hasta que casi se desmaya por el agotamiento.

Cuando la tarde cayo. Ese fin de semana libre para los de ultimo curso.

Hermione caminaba hacia la madriguera seguida de Harry y Theo. Harry estaba irritado pues no haría el papel de mejor amigo nunca mas. Nott ya no era el oficial y se aseguraría de que los Wesley y todo el mundo mágico se enterara de ello. Estaba harto de lo escurridizo que era la serpiente ojiazul.

Los gemelos y William ya estaban dentro. Hermione podía olerlos. De hecho, todos los Lycan.

La castaña llevaba un romántico vestido floreado con largas mangas,caia hasta las rodillas, la tela era de seda.

Había sido la manera de Draco de hacerse presente, el lo había comprado para ella y le advirtió que lo usara ese día. Lo femenino y aparentemente conservador del vestido impactaba cuando ella se daba la vuelta pues el escote en la espalda era amplio y bien calculado. Sexy sin ser ordinario.

Los Lycan pasaban saliva apenas intentando no mirarla demasiado.

Molly la abrazo apenas llego y a Harry también haciéndolos sentir como en casa. Saludo a Theo, reconociéndolo de la reunión anterior. Jamás pensó tener a un Slytherin en casa, pero no era prejuiciosa, a pesar de todo se consideraba una madre moderna.

\- Aquellos a los que ama mi Hermione serán siempre bienvenidos en mi casa- le dijo Molly al estrechar la mano de Nott.

Theo sonrió ampliamente.

Harry casi se sangra las palmas por lo apretado de sus puños. - Es muy pronto para que sea amor, un ligero cariño juvenil. Amor, el real solo lo dan los años y lo vivido- dijo antes de tomar su asiento junto a la castaña dejando a Theo en el último de la mesa junto a Ron. Quien no le ocultaba su desagrado.

Los señores Wesley pestañearon un par de segundos sorprendidos.

Parecía que los rumores eran ciertos, Harry si estaba interesado en Hermione después de todo.

No sabían si estaban sorprendidos en realidad... Después de todo, ellos mismos habían pensado que siempre sería así, aunque cuando Ginny les anunció la relación que tenía con el, la felicidad era infinita, amaban al chico y deseaban su felicidad, la verdad ellos estaban seguros del amor de Ginny por Harry pero era el primer amor, esperaban que el real y contundente llegara a su vida pronto.

Ron observo de Harry a Theo y viceversa. No sabia si reír o llorar, Lavender llegaría en cualquier momento, pensó en invitarla a ella solo para enfurecer a la castaña.

William estaba Gallardo y elegante. Los gemelos estaban para sorpresa de todos vestidos de forma casual pero costosa. Al parecer estaban comenzando a gastar esos galeones duros ganados con su talento.

La señora Wesley aplaudió y un banquete apareció en la enorme mesa.

Todos comenzaron a servirse una pequeña porción.

Lavender Brown entro a la madriguera vistiendo un cortisimo y entallado mini vestido rojo escarlata. Ron abrió la boca en enormes proporciones. Lo que provoco en Hermione gran satisfacción esperaba que Ron fuera feliz con Lavender y se lamentó secretamente de cuando no lo entendía. Ginny que la observaba de reojo paso un mal momento al ver frustrado su deseo de verla molesta.

Un pesado silencio se instaló en la mesa, hasta que un distraído Percy pregunto a Ginny por Neville. - Leí en " Tiempo de Magia" que estaban saliendo. Ya sabes, en la sección de sociales. -

A Ginny se le atoro la saliva en la garganta.

George exclamo: - Come mas patatas Percy- extendiéndole aparatosamente el bowl que las contenía.

Percy lo recibió ofendido pero entendió la indirecta.

\- Resulta ser que...- comenzó Ginny en todo ácido.

\- No nos interesa - La callo Fred.

\- A mi si, a mi si Ginny- la apresuró Lavender. - Recuerdo la humillación en el gran comedor, pero no supe que fue realmente lo que ...-

Ron rodó los ojos, tomo el Bowl de patatas y lo extendió a su novia con una mirada muy significativa, Lavender tomo una patata y le dio una enorme mordida mirándolo resentida.

Harry, Hermione y Theo dejaron salir una respiración pausada.

\- Bill ... porque no nos hablas de esa raza mágica con la que te has obsesionado, tal vez esta en nuestros genes un desorden compulsivo por lo extraordinario, ya ven lo que me ocurre con los objetos muggles- mencionó el Sr Wesley. Queriendo romper el pesado ambiente en el comedor.

-¿ Es una raza extinta?- preguntó interesado Charlie.

Los Lycan presentes sonrieron internamente.

\- No,- contestó Will con un brillo especial en los ojos. - Es decir, no creo. Son extraordinarios, son mas humanos que criaturas mágicas. Me refiero a que son muy racionales, son inmortales, los padres de la Licantropia por su condición Lobuna. -

\- ¿Ósea que los hay por manadas?- cuestionó Percy aburrido. Picoteando su estofado sin interés real.

\- Casi siempre, aunque hay omegas. -

\- El equilibrio de la naturaleza- señalo Harry observando a Nott. Quien le devolvió la mirada retadora.

-La soledad de un omega Lycan es interminable y miserable, las noches sin luna no alcanzan para consumir la hambruna del Alfa.- explicó William, sin darse cuenta del enfrentamiento. Guiño un ojo a Hermione. Haciéndole saber con eso que había estudiado más sobre su especie. Guiño que para ningún Lycan pasó desapercibido.

\- ¿Hambre del Alfa? ¿Se lo comen?- Cuestionó Charlie verdaderamente interesado.

Hermione casi escupe su jugo de calabaza en una carcajada.

\- No, bueno, en cierta forma, le necesitan, se vuelve el todo, el cuando, porque y para que, y un gran número de la manada es consorte del Alfa.- acotó Theo.

\- Vaya, es un tema popular, que bueno que nos ponemos al día- menciono alegre Molly.

\- El amor al Alfa es mas grande y mas profundo que el tiempo, de todos los miembros es lealtad, es respeto y admiración. Pero de aquellos que son sus consortes, es amor incondicional, amor humilde, callado, doloroso y eterno. Fuego y hielo. Sentimientos de lobo y hombre mezclados tan antiguos como la magia. - volvió a aportar apasionado Theo.

La mesa se quedo en silencio. Theo observo a Hermione significativamente y dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro. Sonriendo un poco comenzó a degustar su comida lentamente.

Harry observo a Theo como si fuera la reencarnación de Voldemort. Ron lo noto y se alegro de haberse hecho a un lado.

La luna empezaba a brillar en lo alto de la tarde volviéndose noche.

Ginny sentía su corazón palpitar a punto de reventar. La injusticia había llegado a su vida y se negaba a volverse una patética marioneta de las circunstancias. Si se iba a poner difícil que fuera para todos a su alrededor, pues no sufriría sola.

\- Y díganme...¿cuando planean decirle a Harry sobre su obsesión con ella?-

El señor Wesley casi se atraganta con su pedazo de pato a medio degustar. Tosió y dio un enorme trajo a su Absenta.

Hermione se tensó de inmediato. "¿A quien diablos se refería?"

\- Ginevra.- La reprendió William.

\- ¡Encontré los dibujos y recortes! ¡Lo hice!-

\- ¡Ginny!- le grito Molly.

Lavender tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Esperando la jugosa información.

Percy, Ron y Chalrlie estaban completamente sorprendidos.

\- ¡Diles que digan la verdad!- Le exigió Ginny a Molly. Y tomo su varita Para volar por los aires los dibujos y fotografías recortadas de los medios impresos mágicos de la castaña.

A Harry le recordó cuando tío Vernon intento que su carta de Hogwarts no le llegara.

Will cerró los ojos maldiciendo, con su varita incineró los recortes.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - exigió Arthur Wesley a sus hijos. Se sintió pillado por otra travesura a gran escala como cuando eran niños.

Los pelirrojos guardaron silencio.

Hermione miro a los Lycan Wesley y les recriminó mentalmente su promesa fallida de controlar a Ginevra.

George bajo la cabeza, pensado en la imposibilidad de asesinar o lastimar a Ginny ahora o jamás, y cual seria en realidad la salida.

\- Escucha mama. Hermanos.- anunció Bill.

Hermione se tensó, Harry tomo su mano, y Theo se encontró pensándose en guardia.

\- Ya no soy un licántropo. He sido curado.-

La familia Wesley lo encontró sospresivo e increíble. No atinaban a articular palabra.

\- Hermione me curo, ella...-

\- Bill.- le susurro Hermione en advertencia.

\- Todo estará bien Hermione lo prometo- le dijo Bill.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos y dejo caer su quijada al suelo.

\- Ella, es una Lycan. Es una Lycan Porque fue mordida en la guerra.-

Todos procesando a penas la información, eran los hermanos mas lastimados los que tenían la mente trabajando al mil por hora. - Y si ella te mordió, que eres, que son? De acuerdo a lo que dijiste...quien es el alfa? - dijo Ginny a toda prisa. Encontrándole sentido a todo. - Eso fue lo que paso.¡ Mordiste a mi Harry...!- le dijo apuntándole con su varita.

-¡ Basta Ginevra!- gritó Harry, - Yo amo a Hermione desde hace tiempo. Mi cobardía y estupidez no me dejaron declararlo hasta hace poco. Fui YO quien le pidió, que me mordiera.-

Los presentes se quedaron de piedra.

Theo se levanto, apuntó a Lavender y dijo: - Obliviate- un rato de luz blanca golpeo de lleno a la chica dejándola inconsciente frente a todos. Quienes en honor a las circunstancias no le prestaron mayor atención.

Theo y su varita, se colocaron a un lado de George Wesley junto a la puerta.

\- ...¿A cuantas personas has mordido Hermione? - la cuestionó Percy poniéndose serio.

\- No lo digas así - lo acusó Bill. - Ella salvo mi vida, pregunta de forma justa, a cuantas a mordido porque así, se lo pidieron.-

\- Bueno...- Continuó Percy. Los señores Wesley en silencio sepulcral. Ginny tenía el rímel en lagrimas negras hasta la barbilla.- Entonces dime, ¿cuantas personas te han pedido que les muerdas?-

\- Varias...- dijo Hermione bajito.

\- ¡Eso es muy guay! Gracias por adoptar a mi hermanito Hermione- Exclamo jovial Charlie. - Aunque sea tu Alfa no debes acostarte con el, recuerda que es divorciado. - bromeo, pero nadie se rió.

\- Esos recortes y dibujos no son de William - murmuro Ron horrorizado.

Percy cerró los ojos, junto con sus padres.

-Querida entiendo que debió ser horrible, lamento mucho que te pasara eso,pero, en vista de las circunstancias, ¡¿Quienes en esta mesa le pidieron a Hermione que les mordiera!?- exclamó desesperada la Sra Wesley.

Harry levanto la mano, Theo también, William...y finalmente Fred y George.

Molly perdido todos los colores, así como su esposo. Y recordaron las palabras de Theo y Bill.

\- Ustedes...¿Quien es el Alfa? ¿Tienen una manada?- preguntó Charlie.

\- La tenemos- le respondió Harry. - El Alfa, es Hermione.-

Ron fue al baño a vomitar.

Ginny tapo su boca y comenzó a tartamudear. - ¿Alguno di, de...ustedes, además de los obvios Nott y Harry...- Lagrimas nuevas rodaron por sus ojos- son ...sus consortes?-

\- Tenemos el honor- respondió un serio George.

Harry lo miro también con sorpresa. Pues aunque ya sabía que compartieron cama, tenía la esperanza de que solo fuera una vez.

\- ¿Tu?- cuestionó Su padre a Will.

\- No. Naturalmente que si se diera,estaría más que dispuesto.-

Fue el turno de Ron de ponerse histérico.

Continuará...

.

.

.

Nota de la Autora.

Me disculpo por mi demora en actualizar, el mundo muggle me absorbió. Ya me encuentro de vuelta, honestamente la musa al verme ocupada también se tomo unas vacaciones, gracias por vuestra espera y lectura.

Permítanme responderos en el siguiente capítulo, Besos!


	18. Chapter 18

**LUNA LLENA**

 **PART TWO**

 **(NEXT CHAPTER: PART 3)**

 **.**

\- ¿Estarías _más_ que dispuesto?- le grito Ron, o por lo menos pretendió que fuera un grito, se escuchó como un susurro estrangulado, tembloroso y desesperado.

Sin embargo escuchado por todos. Las emociones lo invadían a tal grado que sus manos habían comenzado a moverse involuntariamente ligeramente.

Theo extendió la mano a Hermione, en clara señal de protección.

Era claro que los Wesley habían fallado. Hermione se hizo paso suave y discretamente hacia el. Harry permanecía cerca.

Desde la ventana Hermione podía ver a Viktor, parado justo afuera de la propiedad, ceñudo. Se concentró y podía sentir la energía de Draco y Luna en otros bordes similares rodeando la casa.

Estaban preocupados y alertas.

Le parecía exagerado, los Wesley no podrían causar "tanto" daño.

Los tres hermanos Lycan de la casa Wesley, sintieron el peso del movimiento de Hermione como si hubieran oprimido su pecho con un buen golpe del sauce boxeador. Sabían su significado. La habían evidenciado y ella se estaba moviendo hacia donde se sentía segura.

Ron, ajeno al mundo Lycan continuó su rabieta.

\- ¿Cómo?, ¡¿Como?! Eres el hermano mayor, ¡Tu te casaste con Fleur! La vida te dio _TU_ dosis de suerte, ¿cómo se te ocurrió acercarte a ¡MI Hermione!? - Dio un paso atrás y señaló a todos, especialmente a los varones.- ¡Ustedes sabían que yo la quería!, eso, _eso no es de hermanos_.- incluyó a Harry en su reproche.

Charlie y Percy no recordaban en su existencia un momento más incómodo y habían tenido varios. No atinaban que palabras decir, que consejos dar o a quien conceder sin juzgar. Finalmente William era adulto, Los gemelos también.

A decir verdad, entendían el reclamo de Ronald. No en su rabieta irracional pero si en el sentir básico varonil y la traición como hermandad.

Molly y Arthur no podían impedir el momento, mejor que fuera ahora, que hubiera desahogo y no odio acumulado por años. Aun ellos estaban confundidos mirando a todos los actores de tan particular Drama y a Theo y Harry absortos más en ella que en la discusión desatada.

\- Eso no era cariño. No real. Eras y sigues siendo un Patán.- le recriminó George tan serio como un hielo. Solo Merlín sabría los secretos que entre hermanos se conocían.

Molly lo observo sorprendida. Que Morgana la tragara. No podía abrir la boca para defender o acusar a ninguno de sus hijos sin empeorar las cosas. Se sentía en una casa que no era la suya, en la suya sus hijos no se peleaban por una mujer.

Pero recapacito rápidamente. No era cualquier mujer, era...Hermione Granger. Ella lo sabia, tampoco se segaría o seria estúpida. Las cosas eran lo que eran, estaban hechas.

\- Fue un patético primer amor, con una alta dosis de estupidez de tu parte. Tu cartucho se quemó, estas jodido, acéptalo.- le dijo Fred a quemarropa. Perforando su estampa con esos vibrantes ojos hazel que casi llameaban de ira. A pesar de que los gemelos seguían siendo unidos, algo había cambiado, se paraban un poco más separados que de costumbre y cada uno comenzaba a tomar estilos de cabello distintos.

Sin embargo, ni el, o George...Jamás le habían hablado así a Ron.

Jamás.

Ron estaba repleto de frustración, decepción, temor, e ira.

\- Exiges un derecho que nunca tuviste, eso pasa siempre, no eres su dueño.- aportó William señalándolo con el dedo índice como si estuviese en un juicio oficial. Dándole una importancia a su hermano menor, que no tenía, pues en una competencia de virilidad, el pelirrojo menor siempre perdería. Los ojos de William llameaban.

\- Nadie lo es- recalcó Harry categórico con la mirada fija en Nott mandándole la indiercta. Al margen de la pelea entre los Wesley. Sin embargo, dejó claro a Ron que poco le importaba su opinión respecto a si sus hermanos amaban o no Hermione.

\- ¿Se han acostado con ella?- preguntó Ron un poco fuera de sí. Como si no hubiera procesado del todo lo que sus hermanos le habían señalado. Estúpido e irracional le parecía lo más lógico en esta defensa todo o nada por alguien.

\- ¡ Ronald!- lo reprendió su padre. Incomodo hasta el último cabello.

\- No es de tu incumbencia estúpido- le enfatizó Fred. Harto.

Ron elevó las manos y las llevo a su cabeza despeinándose por completo, eso era un _si_ entre lineas, observo a William, Fred, George...Harry, al que de alguna manera también la vida había hecho hermano suyo y también le había dado mucho mucho mas que a el, a su parecer. Sintió como si un jarabe amargo, negro y espeso le recorriera de la garganta hasta las entrañas. _"Esos malditos no estaban apenados."_

\- Hermione- pronunció Ron.

Todos los Lycan se tensaron.

Que horrible y dramático era escuchar a otro hombre nombrarla con necesidad y deseo. Y a tan poco hombre para una hembra como esa.

\- Hermione...yo, perdono todo, _te perdono_ y perdono a mis hermanos...- comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella. Con la mirada vidriosa y desorbitada. - Se que después de la guerra, ha sido difícil. _Debes estar confundida_ , dejaremos a un lado _todos tus errores_...-

Los presentes lo miraron desconcertados, seguros, de que había enloquecido. Molly hizo una señal a su elfo Dimky para que se deshiciera de los cubiertos y cuchillos para servir que pudieran ser un arma para una locura.

Hermione lo miro con claro reproche. ¿Estaba loco?, ¿ Se podía ser más Estúpido? Hubiera preferido que la insultara a que se rebajara de esa forma. Pero estaba sufriendo y eso le causaba profunda tristeza, no quería herir a Molly y a Arthur.

\- Pero, solo tengo una condición- pronunció Ron relamiéndose los labios de forma inconsciente. - Muérdeme, a mí también como a ellos, muérdeme.-

-¡NO!-

No fue un grito, ni una palabra.

Fue un rugido, los tres hermanos Lycan habían dado un paso al frente. Su mirada había cambiado, sus uñas alargado.

Los celos y la tensión los habían transformado.

Fuera de toda lógica y razón, Bill y los gemelos se encontraban queriendo arrancarle la cabeza a Ronald, como cuando estúpidamente tomaba algún juguete suyo o documento importante en el caso de William.

Ella

Era

Suya.

Y no había discusión en eso, no permitirían que nadie más interfiriera o quisiera agregarse a sus brazos. De su familia, mago o muggle. Se sentían territoriales y salvajes. Lycan después de todo.

Arthur se levanto, colocándose entre los Lycan y Ronald, todos tensos como nunca.

Era cierto, ¡Por Godric!, sus chicos estaban "realmente" enamorados.

Aquellos por los que secretamente temía mas, de si tenían madera de formar su propia familia, miedo a que no pudieran lograrlo. Los gemelos, incontrolables, Bill, a quien una maldición consumía.

\- Basta ya- pronunció Hermione. Harta.

Todos los Lycan se irguieron altos. Expectantes, obedientes.

Molly, Arthur, Percy y Charlie se quedaron de una pieza al observar frente a ellos la transformación de hacía un momento. Y, también la obediencia incondicional.

Ron por otro lado, se lleno de temor. Y una pequeñísima parte de el, comprendió el "Amor" que sus hermanos le tenían a la castaña.

Incondicional.

Total. Pero sobre todo…real.

\- Molly...- comenzó Hermione.- Tu eres para mi como una madre, tu familia, es la mía ahora, yo, los protegeré y daré mi vida por ellos, la manada es numerosa pero es fuerte. Soy afortunada de contar con ellos. Se, que es mucho para digerir...-

Molly la miro a los ojos. Fue como si todos los demas desparecieran y solo estuvieran ambas, hablando entre mujeres.

\- ¿Se casarán algún día?, ¿Tendrán hijos?, su vida _ya no_ será normal...el sueño de toda madre...es _otro_ para sus hijos. - le dijo con sinceridad.- Quería asistir a sus bodas, prepararlas, llenar mi jardín de mis nietos y tener la casa llena en navidades. Y ahora?- no pudo evitar liberar un sollozo.

Hermione dejo caer dos pesadas lágrimas. Por supuesto que lo comprendía. Ella querría lo mismo en su lugar, cualquier madre, bruja o muggle. Lobo o mujer.

Lo comprendía, era lo que decía siempre. Lo que advirtió a Theo y a Viktor.

Ahora comprendía que había sido egoísta con Harry y con Draco.

\- Yo no elegí esto para ellos como primera opción. -susurro.

\- Pero, los mordiste. ¿No es así?- la presionó Molly.

Theo alargo las uñas en ira, intentando controlarse. Molly insinuaba que sus hijos dementes eran críos inocentes y sin voluntad y eso era mentira.

\- Molly...- intervino Harry. - Fue su decisión, que ellos te digan...- la voz de Harry salió monocorde, estaba intentando ocultar su molestia.

\- Aun, así- intervino Molly, segada por su amor de madre. -Haz fragmentado a mi familia.- lo dijo al tiempo que señalaba a los destrozados Ginevra y Ronald. Ginny estaba concentrándose en disfrutar ver a sus hermanos hacerse pedazos. No seria la unica rota después de todo. Que se jodieran todos. No podía evitar observar a Harry, su primer amor, su obsesión. Como la observaba y protegía, a esa… _perra_ , el deseo en sus ojos al verla, a ella jamás la vio de esa forma. Y ahora, estaba diciendo que era lo suficientemente patético como para "Compartirla" hasta con sus hermanos. ¡Cirse y sus generaciones!

\- No lo sé madre- Dijo fría Ginevra, todos voltearon a verla, se habían olvidado de su existencia. - Habrá que darle tiempo a esta ...¿Relación?, ya no me siento _tan_ mal.- Observo sus uñas como si acabaran de hacerle la manicura. - Después de todo, _ella_ no es una mujer, no es una bruja, no es una muggle, es mas como una criatura, ya sabes...¿loba?, ¿De verdad?, ¿Quién podrá competir con sus técnicas de...Apareamiento Salvaje?-

\- ¡Ginevra!- le gritaron los gemelos, William y sus padres.

\- ¿Hablas de un tema que conoces bien no Hermana? - la reto Fred. Jamás había estado tan enojado.

Molly comenzó a hiperventilarse. Se estaba saliendo de control, todo. El corazón de una familia era la Matriarca. Esto debía tener alguna solución.

Hermione ya no lloro, pero su corazón si lo hizo. Se sintió humillada y abofeteada. Contenía apenas a los Lycan afuera, iracundos y frustrados que proferían maldiciones, Luna en particular juraba que la mataría.

\- Permíteme intentar repararlo Molly.- le respondió la loba, a Molly, Tomo su varita. - Theo, Harry.-

Ambos se pusieron de pie, flanqueando su lado y sacaron sus varitas, más que dispuestos...disfrutando la instrucción fuera cual fuera

\- A Percy y Ron.-

No entendieron del todo la instrucción hasta que ella apunto a Ginny: - _¡Obliviate!_ \- Ginny intento defenderse pero no lo consiguió. - _Evanostra_ \- volvió a hechizar Hermione. Ginevra quedo en una especie de trance hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y parecía que dormía plácidamente.

Arthur sabia del hechizo _" Evanostra"_ era un hechizo ocupado generalmente en enfermedades mentales controlables. Calmaba el dolor, lo reemplazaba por recuerdos felices de los momentos previos al trauma. No era muy poderoso, en maldiciones imperdonables o torturas extremas no funcionaba.

Con rapidez inhumana, Harry apunto a Percy que era el más próximo a el. _\- Obliviate-_

Theo lo hizo sonriendo para con Ron. Y con dientes apretados por no creer que lo mereciera le lanzo un _" Evanostra "._

Percy y Ron se desvanecieron suavemente.

\- Es verdad que no puedo retirar mi mordida y sus consecuencias. Pero, por ti, considerare retirarlos de la manada.- le respondió Hermione a Molly, con sinceridad.

\- ¡Noo! - le gritaron los tres Lycan pelirrojos. Temerosos y molestos.

\- Madre, nosotros abusamos de todas las formas posibles de la privacidad de Hermione para llegar hasta ella. Hace tiempo que...nos interesa como mujer. Somos realmente felices de permanecer a su lado- explicó Fred, con una sonrisa forzada y gesticulando con los brazos como si intentará explicar algo a un niño.

\- Es una relación Poligámica. - Aportó William más adulto consiente de que todo debía ser expuesto, Arthur y Molly palidecieron hasta casi tornarse azules.

Arthur abrió la boca, y luego la cerro, volvió a abrirla y resolvió que mejor la cerraba de nuevo.

\- Pero estamos bien con eso.- añadió - La amamos. Les pedimos que _no interfieran_ y su apoyo. De lo contrario...por favor no nos hagan ...-

Charlie se puso de pie.

Instintivamente Harry y Theo cubrieron a Hermione con su cuerpo.

Los lobos de Fred y George gruñeron en sus entrañas, se sentían amenazados y no deseaban perder a Hermione. Sabían que ninguno de los otros lobos perderían la oportunidad de hacerlos a un lado.

Era un sentimiento extraño para ellos, su temperamento jovial les había hecho llevar una vida sin celos jamás, además tantos hermanos los habían hecho más que conscientes de compartir, y sin embargo estaban muy molestos.

\- Mama, Papa, algún día tenían que hacer su vida - intervino Charlie. - Analícenlo desde otro punto de vista, ellos son parte "Criaturas" mágicas, entran en celo y sus instintos son más grandes que su razonamiento.-

\- No somos animales- intervino Hermione muy molesta.

Charlie levanto las manos en señal de paz. - Me refiero a que el instinto es muy importante, y que por su "Condición Especial" su propia " _Naturaleza_ " les demanda cosas, a las que no pueden negarse.-

Los Lycan escucharon a Charlie atentamente, era el mas inteligente de los hermanos Wesley No Lycan.

\- Es verdad - acepto Bill.

\- Yo lo veo con mis Dragones- Volteo a ver a sus padres- Mientras mas mágica, fuerte, ancestral y magnifica sea una criatura su instinto para con su pareja y de conservación es fortísimo, tienen sus propias "leyes", _son inquebrantables y misteriosas_. Personalmente si una hembra Dragón fuera mitad mujer, me volvería loco y la desposaría. Porque amo a esas criaturas, seamos honestos, ustedes, nuestros padres, se amaron tanto que por ello somos una familia "Numerosa" - Molly y Arthur se sonrojaron- , y tal vez esa capacidad de amar este en nuestros genes. Si mis hermanos, aman a Hermione como mujer, lo suficiente como para cambiar su vida y ser ...como ella. Una criatura mágica, más extraordinaria que un mago cualquiera, no veo nada malo ni escandaloso.-

Molly apretó los labios.

Charlie continuo. - Son las reglas de su especie. Mis hermanos ya son adultos, hicieron su elección, tomaron su decisión. Las leyes de su especie NO nos corresponde a nosotros juzgar.-

\- Es verdad Molly- le dijo Arthur al tiempo que tomaba su mano. - Finalmente, todo esta ...en familia. Ginny y Ron, ya necesitaban un respiro, Creo, que ha sido lo mejor.-

Molly observo a Arthur a los ojos, después a sus hijos, suspiro profundamente aspirandolo todo, y exhalo dejando ir aquello que la lastimaba, sus hijos valian el esfuerzo, abrió los brazos y los pelirrojos conscientes fueron a abrazar a su madre.

Después de un momento, Molly observo a Hermione y la invito al abrazo, a ella y a Harry, quien se mantuvo casi adherido a ella en ese tiempo.

\- Bienvenida a la familia nuera...si, te imaginaba asi, ahora, es una realidad. Se que...- se aclaró la garganta. - Harás a mis hijos muy felices-

Hermione le sonrió aun algo tensa. - Haré mi mejor esfuerzo-

\- Nos vamos- Aclaro Harry, hay mucho que hablar y hacer previo a la graduación.-

\- Hijos, ¿Pueden quedarse un poco mas? - pidió Arthur.

Bill, Fred y George se tensaron, su situación en la manada seria de cristal y querían estar alerta.

\- Muy bien, nos vemos... recuerden que hoy es, Luna Llena. Estan a tu cuidado Will- aclaro Hermione. Se despidió grácil y cortésmente de todos. Pasando con cuidado sin pisar a Lavender, Percy, Ron o Ginny.

Los tres asintieron, mientras Ella salía por la puerta seguida de Theo y Harry.

Cuando abrió, y el viento le dio en el rostro, pudo olfatear la colonia costosa de Draco.

\- Estaba volviéndome loco- le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba muy rapidamente.

\- Teníamos todo bajo control- Aseguró Nott.

\- Si claro, eso fue notorio- lo acusó Viktor burlón.

\- Algún día ocurriría - dijo Luna muy tranquila.

Hermione exhalo, sacando fuera toda la tensión contenida.

\- Por ahora, estoy cansada de el drama-

\- Yo tengo algo que mostrarte. Será bueno...te distraerás.- le dijo Viktor con voz suave acariciando su mano.

\- Tal vez todos debamos...- comenzaba Theo cuando fue interrumpido por Draco.

\- No. Ya fue suficiente, no me interesa a donde vayan pero lárguense.- casi escupió a Harry y Theo.

Hermione podía sentir la vibra territorial de Draco. Quería su propio espacio con ella. - Esta bien, nos veremos a media noche- les dijo Hermione. - Recuerden...a sus candidatos.-

Y avanzó hacia Viktor y Draco.

Luna dio un salto jovial. - Iré a por los míos- al tiempo que montaba en su escoba y desaparecía.

Harry y Theo se quedaron impávidos. Por Merlin que ellos no tenían candidatos. Y no pensaban presentar a nadie, pero ...debían hacerlo.

Así que se miraron de manera hostil y cada uno tomo un camino.

* * *

En Hogwarts:

Luna llego a Hogwarts resuelta a " Secuestrar" a sus candidatos. Tenía ya a los trestals listos detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid. Quien seguía de viaje.

Cuando preparo a las criaturas soltó una carcajada al recordar lo que Harry Y Hermione hicieron en su mesa.

Se encaminó a la torre Slytherin. Entro al baño de prefectos y espero a quien ya sabia no tardaría en entrar pues había aprendido sus horarios y manías.

Blaise Zabini entro con andar elegante con su bata de baño costosa y su kit con calidad de Spa para tomar su baño cuando vio a Luna sentada junto a la sirena de piedra que adornaba el baño.

Y estaba tan bella que sabia que si la sirena fuera real se la tragaría de celos.

Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y pretendió indicación. - ¿Que Haces aquí?-

Luna le sonrió cínica.

\- Querrás decir, ¿Qué haces aquí...licántropa?, ¡Sal de mi baño inmediatamente eres indigna!-

Blaise rodó los ojos. - No nos pongamos dramáticos, ¿Quieres?-

\- No, no, de hecho vengo a ofrecerte el mejor regalo de tu vida.-

Zabini dio un paso atrás temeroso, buscando su varita en el bolsillo de su bata.

Luna sonrío lobunamente y se arrojó sobre el con súper velocidad presionando sus uñas contra la carne de sus brazos.

Podía escuchar el corazón acelerado y temeroso de Zanini y eso hizo sonreír a la Loba, ya no podía contenerse. Así que se dejo ir, sus pupilas se dilataron y su cabello se alargo y espeso. Con un hechizo rápido aseguró la puerta y silencio el lugar.

El pánico en Zabini se disparó.

\- ¡No me muerdas! Por favor...-

\- Me gusta que ruegues.- le aseguro Luna Lycan.

Zabini temblaba. Estaba semi desnudó con la espalda contra el piso de roca.

\- Dicen que...tu experiencia sexual es amplia...Enséñame. Y no te morderé.-

Zabini se tornó azulado, - Es difícil, eh, ejem, es difícil inspirarse bajo estas circunstancias.-

\- ¡Pues inspírate o serás licántropo en 3 segundos!-

Blaise volvió a temblar, no sabia como hacer. Necesitaba una maldita poción o un encantamiento, estaba trabajando su mente a mil por hora cuando Luna comenzó a practicarle sexo oral.

El aire atascado en sus pulmones no le permitía lanzar maldiciones, y no quería detener placer tan increíble.

Joder.

Tal vez lo suyo podía funcionar si se enfocaban solo a lo sexual.

-¿Listo?- lo reto Luna.

El no respondió, se giró y comenzó a mostrarle sus mejores técnicas en la cama solo para que cuando ella las comprendía, lo mejorara e impactará.

Después de una hora, yacia sobre la piedra agotado y feliz.

\- Levántate que nos vamos. - lo apresuró Luna, se metió a las burbujas del baño y salió en 2 minutos.-

Zabini aun no podía moverse de su sitio.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- susurro.

\- Te encantara - le aseguro la Licana. Al tiempo que lo tomaba del hombro y desaparecieron para llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid donde debido al agotamiento seguía sin moverse.

De pronto un par de golpes en la puerta captaron su atención.

El puntual Neville llego a la cita con Luna.

* * *

.

En el bosque Wistman.

Viktor tomo la mano de Hermione y Draco tomo la otra.

Aparecieron en el bosque Wistman al norte de Darmoor en Inglaterra. Draco se quitó su túnica y la coloco sobre los hombros de su Alpha, el clima era húmedo frío.

Le pareció que se veía maravillosa con los colores de la serpiente.

Hermione se impregno de la esencia a su parecer seductora y agradable del platinado y su ropa. Su diseñador del día había sido Draco Malfoy. Prácticamente la habia vestido de pies a cabeza.

El aura del bosque era pesada pero agradable. Los árboles eran grandes, antiguos y fuertes, la mayoría cubiertos por musgo. Todo era tan verde.

Verde en distintas tonalidades, era como cuando se observa en el mar un degradado de azules agradables, así era el bosque, pero en verdes, verde esmeralda, verde hierba, verde intenso. La madera olía como a roble húmedo, penetrante y fuerte.

El lugar embriago sus sentidos y la lleno de paz y plenitud. Su loba se sentía feliz.

Viktor la observo y sonrío. - Sabia que tendría ese efecto este sitio.-

Ella le sonrío. - A veces parece que lo sabes todo-

Draco se aclaró la garganta. - ¿Y el punto es?- dijo a Viktor en tono ácido.

Viktor comenzó a avanzar como si fuera un guía de turistas muggle.

\- El punto es que la manada de Katherine esta en tierra semi salvaje, en un castillo ancestral, donde se concentra la energía del origen de la especie, el castillo esta rodeado de hielo, bosque y Lagos, elementos que creo que otorgan mas poder a los Lycan que ahí residen. Despues de todo, no siempre son...humanos, se transforman en Lycan y en lobo. Conocen el terreno, los hace mas fuertes en batallas. Y despista a curiosos con facilidad. Este bosque esta concentrado de magia desde la tribu de los druidas, lleno de robles retorcidos, que crecen en enormes y fuertes rocas de granito cubiertas de musgo salvaje. La maleza se compone principalmente de helechos y árboles majestuosos que están cubiertos de una manera especial por los líquenes y otras plantas que se cultivan en el mismo roble. El ambiente tiene algo ancestral, los hechizos hechos aquí eran la gloria de los antiguos celtas, hay hierbas medicinales y abundantes para rituales mágicos, es una reserva natural intacta durante miles de años. Pero no pertenece al estado, sino a un particular-

Hermione observo a Viktor orgullosa.

\- Bien hecho Viktor, sugieres...¿vivir aquí?-

Draco casi se resbala.

Maldito Krum.

 _Maldito por estudiar en Durmstrang,maldito por venir de Bulgaria,maldito por sus conocimientos "Casi era Lycan pero preferí tu manada, así que robe información para ti".Maldita sonrisa hipócrita,maldito todo._

\- Si. Creo que deberíamos vivir aquí. Un castillo tal vez sea muy extravagante pero, una mansión es lo correcto.-

\- Debemos buscar al dueño- sugirió ella.

\- Estas frente a el.- dijo Viktor con calma. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron.

Draco volvió a maldecir.

Hermione le sonrió. Y acaricio su rostro. - Tranquilízate - le dijo en un susurro.

Había tenido suficiente en la madriguera, estaba harta. Tenía que imponerse ahora mismo, como solo ella sabia controlarlos.

Se paro en medio de ambos, pero frente a ellos.

\- Ustedes sabían que no eran exclusivos-

Draco y Viktor palidecieron, incómodos giraron el rostro de lado opuesto.

\- Cierto- . - Si- , respondieron de mala gana cada uno.

-¿Les queda bien claro?, a veces creo que no, y honestamente tomo ciertas medidas extremas cuando me parece que son incapaces de hacerlo.-

Ambos continuaron en su postura rebelde observando hacia los lados. Incómodos, frustrados e indignados.

\- Bien- Resolvió Hermione.

Dio dos pasos hacia enfrente, como cuando se aparecieron tomo con cada mano a un mago. Observo a Viktor, su porte varonil, portentoso e imponente, su mandíbula cuadrada y su hermosa piel casi oliva. Se acercó a él y sin soltar a Draco lo beso, Viktor no la soltó, con su mano libre la sujeto con fuerza y la beso con ímpetu y deseo. Draco estaba a punto de caer sobre sus pies de nuevo, todas sus células le exigían que conjurara ahí mismo un Avada para ambos. Era difícil apartar la vista y mas aun apartar su mano porque sabia que era una prueba de la Gryffindor.

Maldita sea, maldita sea ella, maldito sea el, maldita raza extraña, malditos sentimientos abrumadores y estupidos. Pero como se atrevía ese imbecil...esa maldita mujer literalmente era mágica, el Búlgaro era notorio que apenas se contenía.

En lo más insólito que le hubiese ocurrido jamás. Ella se atrevió a darle un jalón para invitarlo a que se acercara.

Draco se debatió consigo mismo. Su alfa era finalmente ¨La Alpha" , sentía que las manos le picaban por alcanzar su piel. Pero el mago maldecía y se retorcía colérico. Sin embargo, el lobo dominó al mago.

Soltó su mano y deslizó sus palmas por debajo de la túnica, sobre la espalda expuesta del vestido que compro para ella.

El mismo Viktor estaba un poco escandalizado pues jamás se imagino en semejante escenario con ella.

Hermione se giró un poco y beso corta pero intensamente a Draco. Invitándolo a avanzar más. El capturo su labio inferior con fuerza y gimió al hacerlo.

Los dos Lycan respiraban pesadamente apenas pudiendo contenerse.

Hermione se aparto un poco. Deshizo el nudo de la túnica y esta cayo al suelo. Hizo una mueca traviesa.

-No lo se, ya ven que...a ustedes no se les da compartir.-

-¿Estas bromeando?- Susurro Viktor.

-¡Arght!- Exclamo Draco furioso, con una ereccion a tope. Lanzo un hechizo al aire y apareció una lona para exterior, con paredes y elegante. -¡Maldita seas!- Exclamo al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo para llevarla dentro.

Viktor parpadeo sorprendido un microsegundo. No esperaría mejor invitacion.

Estaba comenzando a caer pesada la tarde, la neblina del bosque era espesa, era como si supiera que seria Luna llena hoy.

Hermione decidió que seria tarea de Draco y Viktor su placer esa tarde y que solo asi ellos aprenderian de sus celos.

Era obvio que ninguno de los magos en su viril existencia había pasado por algo similar, pero sentían la sangre correr en su piel como si su lobo interior bombeara desde adentro en un tamborileo frenético, que llamaba a la pasión y la entrega, a ella, a la Alpha, y ellos como Hombres, a la mujer que amaban.

Alargaron sus uñas y desgarraron el costoso vestido, el momentum era tan especial, que el ambiente se concentró en ellos, espesando el aire. Su mundo se cerró en ese instante, y atacaron su cuello de forma simultánea, marcando, bebiendo y degustándola.

Cuando pudo montarse sobre el miembro de Draco para extasís del platinado, Viktor llevo su dedo índice a su boca llenándolo de saliva antes de introducirlo por completo en su otra cavidad. Dilatando, hasta que lo sustituyó por su propio miembro, y muy pronto ambos bombeaban dentro de ella, todo su deseo, sus ganas acumuladas y su hambre por ella. Básica, implacable, contundente.

Cuando Draco le devoraba la boca, Viktor mordisqueaba sus hombros, haciendo un pequeño camino se sangre y saliva en el cuerpo castaño. Que se contorsionaba voluptuosamente a causa del placer.

Para después halar su cabello y empujar con brutalidad desahogando sus instintos más básicos, gruñendo y jurando, hablando de lo mucho que la deseaba y de lo deliciosa que le parecía, dejando a merced de Draco los pechos llenos para su deleite.

Cuando Draco le devoraba la boca, Viktor mordisqueaba sus hombros, haciendo un pequeño camino se sangre y saliva en el cuerpo castaño. Que se contorsionaba voluptuosamente a causa del placer.

Para después halar su cabello y empujar con brutalidad desahogando sus instintos más básicos, gruñendo y jurando, hablando de lo mucho que la deseaba y de lo deliciosa que le parecía, dejando a merced de Draco los pechos llenos para su deleite.

Lo que hicieron dentro de esa tienda fue amarla de forma simultánea, besarla, adorarla, acariciarla y penetrarla a la vez. Aprendices del placer que ella era capaz de darles a ambos, pues aun entre ellos, podía moverse con la gracia de la mejor bailarina o jinete y llevarlos al delirio. Apretandolos y ordeñandolos a la vez en su interior. La competencia quedo a tras para formar un equipo en dar placer a su alfa y con ella, la culminación del delirio a ellos mismos.

No podían decir que no hubiesen disfrutado tan entregado momento. Hermione hizo un hechizo de limpieza discreto y materializó un vestido Sweater azul marino a juego con unas mallas gruesas y unos costosos botines.

\- Así como me amaron hoy, quiero que lo hagan siempre. Hasta que muera, siempre estaré aquí para vosotros, y los deseo y quiero con las mismas ganas-

Draco y Viktor asintieron

Después de una hora, estaban los tres sentados frente a una fogata que Viktor convoco afuera de la lona. Cómodos y renovados.

\- ¿Y Bulgaria?-

\- Siempre amare a mi país, tengo allá mi apartamento. Pero necesito algo donde estés segura y seamos poderosos, recuerda que...ahora te veo como mi mujer,mi bruja, mi Alpha...¿Necesito mas adjetivos?-

Hermione sintió ruborizarse como cuando la primera vez que le dijo algún cumplido de muy jóvenes.

Draco estaba molesto, el creía que iba de avanzada en sus investigaciones para que pronto lo "Hicieran oficial" y que ella estaría complacida y sorprendida, pero ...subestimo a los demás.

\- Me parece bien.- resolvió la loba antes que la bruja. Pues era la loba la que gobernaba en pasión e instinto y su misión era la preservación de la manada.- Sabes que...la manada se reunirá aquí y ...-

\- Si. No te preocupes, no soy un crío, ni ingenuo. Recuerda que ya conocía la manada de Katherine. Que es más numerosa. No me asusta. Veré a maestros constructores para que empleen magia en sus cimientos, y los planos.-

\- En ese caso, contribuiré con los gastos, y con lo que implique el proyecto.- declaró Draco para el evidente disgusto del Búlgaro que tuvo que tragárselo. Pues Hermione tomo la mano del platinado y este la beso apasionadamente.

.

.

 **-*RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS*-**

 **CHAPTER 16:**

 ***SELENE 333 chapter 16 . Jan 31:**

Hola Cariño, Gracias por tu Review, pues...de serte honesta aun estoy pensando el orden de a jerarquia, pero os prometo que les gustara. Besos!

 ***Parejachyca chapter 16 . Jan 31**

Hola! Que casi me he caido de me asiento al leer tu Review! (Insinuas un...Hermione-Luna?) Creo que les dije que al final de la historia, a quienes me lo pidieran lo intentaría y enviará como un bonus privado, ya que, jamas he escrito algo por tu Review, Besos!

 ***sonrais777 chapter 16 . Jan 31**

Hola! Que bueno que te gustara, fue complicado de escribir si soy honesta, pero al final me encanto el resultado. Zabini, Zabini...(Rueda mi mente no se detiene...-Dice una cancion de por aca-) Pronto se conocerá su destino.

 ***lunatico0030 chapter 16 . Jan 31**

Holi! ¿Sabes? Odio esa pareja, (Carcajada) disculpame esa parte si no se vera en este Fic. Te quiero, Gracias por tu Review, Besos!

 ***Doristarazona chapter 16 . Jan 31**

Hola, linda, Bien y tu?, Me encanta la palabra: Festin, Festin. En efecto, tienes toda la razón. Bueno, ninguno quedara como pareja principal, déjenme decirlo, es una relacion poligamica, a quienes ella escoja como su pareja tendrán las mismas facultades. *En Teoría. Pero la musa a veces se desacarria, comprendo tu favoritismo. Gracias por tan lindo Review, Besos!

 ***Caroone chapter 16 . Feb 1**

Jajajaja, Holi cariño, ¿Que tipo de acción?

 ***Emma3mikan chapter 16 . Feb 1**

Gracias cariño que linda! Saludos!

 ***MikaSyo chapter 16 . Feb 1**

Holi! Siii ¿Te gusto como luna trato el asunto de Neville con Ginny? (Carcajada Malvada). Esas dos tendran su propia batalla.

 ***lunaely chapter 16**

Que excelente Review, es verdad, son unicos, frescos y distintos, ya veremos las sorpresas que traera su inclusion. ¿Que opinas del destino de Theo en la manada?, Es verdad Luna es un personaje maravilloso.

 ***genesis chapter 16**

Gracias por tu Review Cariño

 ***PrincesLynx chapter 16**

Eh! Gracias! Me llenas de animo! Besos y saludos!

 **CHAPTER 17:**

 **Valtmiz chapter 17 . Feb 25**

Holi, Jajaja, me encanto tu review. Oh Ginny tendra un destino distinto, al que todos creen, os sorprendere.

Iguamente cariño Besos

 **Lily chapter 17 . Feb 25**

Gracias por tu review Linda besos!

 **artipinck94 chapter 17 . Feb 23**

Hola cariño, Duda: a que te refieres con eso de que Bill ya se tardó con hermione?, Gracias por tu review Linda besos!

 **Mia Flores chapter 17 . Feb 22**

Gracias por tu review Linda besos!

 **genesis chapter 17 . Feb 22**

Hola linda, son sus deslices emocionales sin sentido. Creqo que enloquecio un poco.

 **Emma3mikan chapter 17 . Feb 22**

jajajajaja, besos!

 **MikaSyo chapter 17 . Feb 21**

Si, al parecer Luna tiene sentimientos reales por Neville; pero y ¿Zabini? ya sabeis que casi todos los Slytherins son irresistibles.

Creo que el Lycan de Harry se esta volviendo muy celoso. Recuerda que ademas como Theo intento matarle, y despues viceversa, ambos traen pleito cazado.

 **Chibik-Lady chapter 17 . Feb 21**

jajajajaja, que bueno linda,

¿Que te parecio la reaccion de los Wesley? Y como se dio todo en la casa peliroja. Por supusto que entiendo tus expectativas, ¿Se cumplieron? Yo tambien Amo a los gemelos...

No te preocupes ni Ron, ni Ginny perteneceran a la manada.

 **ShariSweet chapter 17 . Feb 21**

Genial linda gracias!

 **chapter 17 . Feb 21**

Gracias que bonito Review me encanta que te guste, es para vosotros, saludos!

 **SELENE 333 chapter 17 . Feb 21**

jajaja, me has leido la memoria, justo eso pense para Ginny. ¿Que os parecio el capi?

 **Doristarazona chapter 17 . Feb 21**

Si pobre Ron jajaja. Si Luna convertirá a Neville lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, que te ha parecido lo ocurrido con Draco?

 **shironeko black chapter 17 . Feb 21**

Jajaja me encanta que te encante

 **lunatico0030 chapter 17 . Feb 21**

jajajjaja, asi es cariño, bueno te prometo que te dare gusto, habra un viktor/hermione/theo proximamente.

 **jess Granger s chapter 17 . Feb 21**

Vaya conoces a Percy a la Perfeccion. Besines!

 **flopymoon chapter 17 . Feb 21**

Muchas gracias! Gracias!

 **UH-2505 chapter 17 . Feb 20**

Es verdad, falta que se enteren las familias ¡Sangre pura! que si esto ha sido una revolucion, ya veremos...

Gracias por tu lindo review, besines.

 **Caroone chapter 17 . Feb 20**

Lo seee, lo lamento. Besines!

 **Nota de la autora:**

Primero que todo, os pido tolerancia, el manejo de tantos personajes a veces prolonga los capítulos y puede que en alguno no salga su Lycan favorito, pero no desesperen saldrá. Así que relajaos y disfrutad la historia. En este que es evidente que la manada se está fortaleciendo y aprendiendo más sobre ellos mismos, los cambios más radicales están por venir.

Lo mas loco y desenfrenado, que mi Musa ha regresado y esta desatada.


	19. Chapter 19

**Luna llena**

Part 3

 **Chapter 19**

La reunión en la Madruguera fue incomoda para los gemelos y para William, quienes tuvieron que con magia por supuesto colocar a sus 4 hermanos hechizados y a Lavender en las camas de la planta alta.

Después fueron a la sala de estar y charlaron con sus padres respecto a los planes que tenían con su Manada.

\- Bill, ¿Y tus hijos?- le pregunto Arthur, sus ojos se encogieron por la concentración marcando un poco mas sus arrugas.

Bill se acomodo la corbata incomodo. - Bueno, ahora que ya no ando por ahí con los instintos al bruto, pediré a Fleur custodia compartida.-

\- ¿Ya te solicito el divorcio?- preguntó Molly asustada.

\- No, pero yo lo haré.-

\- Pues ahora que estas ...mejor, tal vez tu...- comenzó Molly.

Los gemelos escuchaban atentos mientras daban sorbos a sus cervezas de Malta, eran importadas, las había traído Charlie. Pues, si su hermano decidía volver con su esposa, seria uno menos con su Alpha.

\- No. Escucha, hice cosas horribles. A Hermione, antes de que me transformará...yo, abuse de ella. Mordí a Luna como licántropo...-

Todos los presentes obviamente se escandalizaron e indignaron. George había comenzado a ahogarse con su trago de cerveza y Fred había escupido el suyo al muro.

William continuo - Hermione me acepto por misericordia, ninguno de la manada quería que me quedara. Ella pudo ver al hombre detrás de la maldicion. Imagina todo lo que paso con Fleur, con quien viví años...-

Molly lo medito un momento. Temerosa pero comprendiendo.

\- Claro que lo he pensado, pero no, ella se merece mejor, - continuó Will- si la mordiera tendría que pertenecer a la manada donde no puedo garantizarle que no me acostare con Hermione o Luna, y se que ella tendrá también instintos distintos. Eso destruiría a nuestros hijos.-

\- Ser Lícano te volvió más listo parece.- se burlo Charlie para pasar el mal momento. Y el pesado silencio que se instaló en la sala.

\- ¿Y ustedes?- cuestionó Arthur.

\- La Alpha algún día procreara, tendremos nietos para ti madre...pequeños lobos traviesos- aseguró George.

\- ¿Hay mas como ustedes?, si no asesinan gente, no corren riesgos- cuestionó Charlie.

\- Si hay mas, tuvimos un...altercado con otra manada. Si hay riesgos...somos tan valiosos para los magos tenebrosos como un unicornio. Eso es peligroso, y hay alguna situación extraña con vampiros. Pero no os preocupéis.- aseguró Fred.

Sobra decir que por supuesto que los Wesley estaban preocupados por sus licanos.

\- Debemos irnos- menciono Bill poniéndose de pie.

Los gemelos lo secundaron y se despidieron de sus padres para abandonar la madriguera.

Por otro lado, Hermione, Draco y Viktor, se aparecieron en la casona de St. Catchpole, aquella que Theo compro para ella y por fuera parecía más tétrica que la casa de los gritos en un día de brujas.

\- ¿Este sitio?- preguntó Viktor. - ¿Es tuyo?-

\- No. Es de Theodore- respondió sincera Hermione. Cuando entraron a la enorme y renovada casona el lujo gritaba por todo el lugar.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto. Parecía que todos estaban dos pasos adelante en esa carrera. Tal vez su orgullo le cegó mucho tiempo a lo que otros abrazaron y avanzaron.

\- He avisado a los demás que lleguen aquí.- advirtió ella.

Se adentró a la enorme sala de estar donde una imponente chimenea comenzaba a calentar.

\- Iré a darme un baño-

Los ojos de ambos magos brillaron con deseo. - Ustedes vayan por sus candidatos para esta noche- les dijo señalándoles divertida.

Y en obediencia total aun en contra de sus instintos básicos,y después de mirarse con desconfianza ambos desaparecieron.

La casona tenía una contraseña que solo los Lycan conocían. No estaría restringida como cuando Harry presto la casa de que Sirius le dejo.

En la ducha, que estaba en la habitación principal justo a un lado de la pequeña piscina que Theo había construido, Hermione se estaba aseando a conciencia al estilo Muggle, con productos mágicos que Theo había comprado incluido un jabón de baño con aroma a chocolate y cognac, las paredes de la ducha eran de costoso cristal templado. La caída del agua y presión golpeando su piel era justo lo que necesitaba para liberar su stress, cada vez sentía a su loba mas fuerte, y la dejaba hacer y entrar, la aceptaba y fusionaba con la bruja.

De pronto la pared de la ducha se abrió, ya lo había olido, desde que llego.

William Wesley, con la misma ropa costosa con la que estaba en la reunión de su familia, con la mirada azul penetrante y fija en ella, en lo desnudo y voluptuoso de su cuerpo.

\- Lo siento, se que es aventurado de mi parte, pero debía venir a disculparme. Fue mi falta. Como el mas grande de los imbeciles, Te expuse y te sentiste vulnerable.-

\- ¿A mi ducha?, decidiste venir a disculparte aquí- le pregunto Hermione incrédula y molesta. La verdad es que Bill había provocado un montón de problemas en la madriguera.

\- No quiero perder tiempo, y que me rechaces mas o los otros te sugieran que me apartes- suplico.

\- Entra...- comenzó jugar la loba. En el pequeño espacio para la ducha, cuando Bill se acercó el agua comenzó a mojarlo parcial y aparatosamente.

Posiblemente sus zapatos costosos se arruinarían.

\- ¿Que pretendías?, es decir, honestamente ...¿Crees que tomaras mejores decisiones que yo respecto a quien y como decir que somos Lycan?-

Bill se concentró en sus labios, hermosos y llenos y la forma en la que se movían con el agua corriendo sobre ellos.

Para que reaccionara Hermione decidió alargar sus uñas y enterrarlas en su costado.

Bill gritó y se tambaleó un poco, casi cayendo de rodillas. Su sangre comenzó a mezclarse con el agua del piso que iba hacia la coladera.

Esa era la fuerza del Alpha molesta.

Vaya.

No sabia que era mas grande si su dolor o el orgullo de verla así de brava.

Hermione subió una de sus piernas al hombro masculino para mantenerlo en esa posición, con la misma pierna empujo su boca hacia su centro y Bill actuó de inmediato, excitado a tope. Comenzó a hacerle sexo oral lentamente entregándose, hasta que alcanzó la velocidad que otorga el ímpetu y el hambre. Se sujetó de las pantorrillas femeninas y se dedicó a devorarla.

Hermione abrazo mas a la Loba, echo la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando. La herida de Bill sangraba menos pues ya estaba comenzando a curarse por su naturaleza Lycan, era poca la sangre que corría con el agua.

\- Justo ahí - susurró ella. - Oh-

Y comenzó a moverse sobre el como si estuviera haciéndole el amor, cuando era su lengua la que la penetraba.

Pasados algunos minutos, Hermione lo liberó, removiendo su pierna y lo contemplo: herido, vestido y mojado a sus pies, Con los labios rojos y desgastados.

\- Tu solucionaras cualquier problema que traiga tu imprudencia- le dijo señalándolo.

\- Lo haré, lo haré- prometió el.

\- Transfórmate- le pidió ella.

Y el lo hizo. Sus pupilas se dilataron y crecieron, era mas fácil en luna llena, Alargo sus uñas, creció en tamaño, corpulencia y altura, casi rompiendo sus ropas. Su cabello se alargo y su piel se volvió más gruesa.

Hermione se transformó y se dio la vuelta - Ahora- le indicó.

Maravillado, el Lycan la sujeto de la cintura, la acaricio y entro en ella de forma violenta. Hermione grito de placer. Y comenzó a moverse contra el. Bill pudo dejarse ir como siempre le había gustado pero terminaba siendo demasiado salvaje para las mujeres o brujas comunes. Pero No para ella, que le llevaba el mismo ritmo. Ambos llegaron rápidamente al orgasmo. El término liberado, sientendo placer y no culpa como acostumbraba.

El agua siguió corriendo y ya no había sangre.

\- Vete ya.- le ordenó. - Solo fue esta vez-

William se inclinó transformándose de nuevo a hombre y beso su mano. - Es mi honor.- y salió de la ducha.

Hermione cerró los ojos, se había dejado llevar. Había sido un error para ambos, ninguno en la manada estaría contento si supiesen.

_Pero no tienen porque enterarse_ se dijo.

Sonrío y volvió a ducharse rápidamente. Al salir se colocó un vestido gris ajustado, sin mangas, hasta la rodilla, le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Ajustadisimo, le permitía caminar por una sexy abertura en la pierna izquierda. En sus bordes llevaba lentejuelas y cristales bordados. Su cabello largo, espeso y bien formado en bucles la adornaba como un halo.

Tenía claro que su manada debía de fortalecerse. Se observó en su espejo frente a la cama en la que solo ella y Theodore habían hecho el amor. Y pensó, en lo que serían sus siguientes movimientos.

Ella era una estratega. Se aseguraría de que la manada de Londres estuviera segura y fuera abundante en fuerza y recursos.

En la sala de estar:

Bill seco y con sus dos candidatos petrificados detrás. Como si fueran ornamentos se había hecho un café. Mientras esperaba. Con el mejor humor que había tenido en literalmente...años.

Detrás suyo estaban Remus Lupin y Colín Creevey.

Rápidamente llegaron George y Frederick, Con una pequeña caja en la mano. Habían encogido a Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas.

Luna llego casi al mismo tiempo con unos asustados Blaise Zabini y Neville Longbottom.

\- ¿Los trajiste conscientes? - le pregunto incrédulo y a media carcajada Frederick.

\- Pues si...no pasa nada. Un obliviate soluciona todo.- aseguró Luna, como si Neville o Blaise no pudieran escucharla.

\- ¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Neville nervioso.

\- Nada, nada, ya lo veras amigo mío, ya lo veras.- lo apoyo George, invitadole un chocolate caliente. Había llevado consigo a un gnomo que era bar-tender en los eventos clasificados del gobierno ingles, a quienes vendió la tecnología encogedora para espiónaje que aplicaron en Hermione. El Gnomo se veía viejo pero tenía cara amable, le habían cortado la lengua en una tortura en la 2da guerra con Voldemort. Y no sabia escribir o leer. Solo servir bebidas. Y tenía mucho trabajo en los lugares peligrosos, como era bien pagado.

Y ...discreto sin duda. Siempre era solicitado.

El gnomo se instaló en la esquina de la sala de estar. Con un carrito pequeño como el de dulces de Hogwarts pero de cada estante o caja podía sacar enormes tazas o máquinas para espuma.

\- No me agradan las serpientes, las que tenemos ya causan suficientes problemas- Aseguró William observando al nervioso y taciturno Blaise.

\- Sin los Slytherin no habría equilibrio, que en tu caso esta muy pasado ...profesor.- Se burlo Luna.- Hay mucha sangre pelirroja ya. Además los Slytherin también tienen ...atributos.-

Bill la observo fijamente con desaprobación.

Luna levanto los hombros y se fue alegremente al carrito de bebidas. Pidió su vaso con un montón de pajillas de colores.

Los gemelos encendieron un reproductor infinito mágico con un Jazz Moderno. Y comenzaron a charlar sobre los depósitos que esperaban recibir esa semana del gobierno.

Harry llego. Traía con el a Mr. Spenser Smith & Hugo Lancaster. Eran Muggles de costosas ropas. Los traía petrificados también.

Desconcertado observó la tertulia que estaba teniendo lugar, a los candidatos de los demás, sonriendo se sintió el mas inteligente.

Sin embargo sentía un hambre por ella, voraz. La deseaba, como nunca antes, y es que era su primera Luna llena desde su transformación y se sentía distinto, con mas fuerza y Adrenalina.

Draco llego, casi enseguida, con su elegante caminar en una enorme caja de madera traía a lo que se veía, una sola persona. Aun sin poder ver su identidad. Entró por la sala de estar como si fuera el dueño del lugar y los demás no tuviesen importancia.

Hizo una seña al gnomo para que le llevará Absenta Crystal y se sentó lo mas cercano posible al lugar principal, al sillón único frente a el, que se veía más elaborado., relajándose, sintiéndose poderoso en esa luna llena que así como le otorgaba fuerza sentía lo había consumido en los esfuerzos que hizo en su transformación, casi escupe su bebida cuando vio a Blaise de pie detrás de Luna.

-¿Que diablos haces aquí?-

\- Es mi candidato- aclaro Luna en tono suave pero hostil.

\- Oh.- dijo Draco, recordó el rechazo de Blaise a Luna y comprendió que era la venganza de la rubia.

\- Amigo mío, interviene por mi, yo he guardado el secreto, lo haré siempre,pero por favor, no me hagáis como vosotros,- le suplico un nervioso Blaise pasándose un costoso pañuelo por la frente.

\- No es tan malo- le dijo Draco sin interés. Seguro de que no debía preocuparse por su amigo pues seria para cenas carnales de la rubia loca y no de su Leona.

Zabini estaba por perder los papeles y hacer una rabieta pero Pronto le llamo la atención la aparatosa llegada de Theo. Quien llevaba a Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle inconscientes levitando.

\- Es que todos ustedes son unos estupidos, se han vuelto locos- recriminó Draco en general.

Viktor llego para interrumpir la discusión, apareció con una mujer petrificada también. Llamada Ipanema Johnes. Era una bruja que llevaba el uniforme del ministerio.

De pronto la imagen de Hermione inundo el lugar, su presencia llenaba el sitio como una avalancha derriba todo a su paso.

Venía bajando las escaleras. Y todos contuvieron el aliento hasta que llegó frente a ellos.

\- Buenas noches- dijo a todos, quienes le respondieron de la misma forma, levantó las cejas al ver a algunos candidatos, tomo asiento en el Sillón único del cual Draco había tomado el sitio más próximo. Y cruzó las piernas por instinto y para deleite del público masculino.

Draco casi se ahoga con su saliva. Verla así le hizo recordar su primera vez. No era idiota, se había dado cuenta aquel día ya muy tarde que ella le había entregado su virginidad. La barrera natural que le puso resistencia en vano a su deseo, era la prueba contundente, otra razón para amarla tanto. Recordó, cada sonido, cada roce entre ambos.

Hermione había decidido, que de ahora en adelante tomaría el control total de su manada.

Observo al próximo Draco y le sonrió. Comprendió lo mucho que la amaba, los sacrificios y lo que había soportado por estar con ella y decidió corresponderlo.

\- Como ustedes saben, las transformaciones van entregando información a nuestro ADN, instinto y conocimientos de nuestra especie. Pues bien. Cuando la manada crece, La Alpha debe elegir consortes para que los demás se sientan en libertad de imprimarse o acostarse con los otros miembros, claro está que excepto los consortes del Alpha. Esos consortes son los que repartirán la carga genética para cuando decida procrear y hasta que yo lo haga podrán hacerlo ustedes, si alguno se imprima de otro, debe inmediatamente comunicarlo para que los demás miembros le respeten.-

Todos escuchaban atentamente.

Draco regresó de sus recuerdos, sintiendo cómo todas las emociones de esa primera vez que ella le regalo o mejor dicho el le arrebató, vibraban dentro de él y la muestra más fehaciente de ello, era la tensa erección que se moría por hundirse en ese cálido y húmedo rincón, dentro de Ella.

Podía resultar algo idiota para muchos, pero para él, ser el primer hombre de su Alpha, era algo que nadie podía arrebatarle; que ninguno de los amantes que ella tuvo después podría quitarle nunca; y si ella así lo quería, sería el último.

No se consideraba un retrógrada imbecil, pero ser el primer amante de una bruja, era algo que siempre iba a tener mucho peso en una relación; quizás por eso, ella siempre volvía a él; porque fue quien le enseñó las artes del placer, quien descubrió su cuerpo y la hizo sentir mujer por primera vez.

-Seré clara y precisa. No admitiré discusiones. Mis consortes, serán los siguientes: Draco. - La enorme sonrisa que el platinado pretendió ahogar con una mueca de arrogancia le llego hasta los ojos evidenciando su felicidad- Viktor. - Viktor se inclino como los caballeros de hace siglos y colocó su mano derecha sobre su corazón, en una clara alegoría de que se lo entregaba. Harry.- Harry si le sonrió, no pudo contenerse y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. Despegándose de a poco y besando sus manos.- Los demás, son libres entre la manada. -

Theodore temblaba de ira. Pero una fuerza ancestral en su sangre Lycan no le permitía desafiar al Alpha.

Sin embargo lucho, y se acercó hacia ella con los ojos inyectados en frustración.

Viktor se colocó a un lado de Hermione y Harry se puso de pie justo detrás.

\- Me puedes decir, la razón de que no esté en ¿tu exclusiva lista?-

\- Theo, a mi parecer no has hecho lo suficiente y has sido inestable.-

\- ¿Lo suficiente?!-

\- Theo - le llamo Draco en una advertencia. - Te lo dije desde un inicio, que debías aceptarlo. Ella no es para ti-

\- Tu no sabes nada- le replicó Theo con fastidio. Con tal ira que se sentía a punto de transformarse, tomó su varita, la levanto, y la colocó hacia un lado. Mostrando que no la usaría. Se acercó lentamente hasta ella, hasta que se adueño de sus tobillos, ahí se reclinó, como si estuviera haciendo una súplica a alguna estrella de la noche. -Yo te necesito, te necesito para existir, no como un anhelo vanal, he entregado mi vida a ti. Lo haría y lo haré de nuevo. Quiero emanciparme pronto, mi fortuna será tuya, de la manada, como quieras, yo lo soy también...mi amor, por favor.-

Los presentes no tenían más remedio que guardar silencio. Incómodos hasta la médula.

\- No me entregaste los pergaminos oscuros que tienes en tu biblioteca de nuestra especie. Aquellos con los que te enteraste de lo que era desde el principio.- le recordó Hermione.

\- Te los daré, son tuyos, me iré ahora mismo por ellos.-

\- Creo que no lo hiciste porque tenías una segunda estrategia. En caso de no ser mordido. Y eso, esa parte de ti. Es de la que dudo.-

Theo no contestó, beso los tobillos femeninos. - Tenía tanto miedo de perderte, pero eso ya no pasó, no pasó. No tiene caso recordarlo.-

\- ¿Que contienen esos pergaminos? - Cuestionó Viktor.

\- Respóndele Theodore- le indicó Hermione.

\- Theo pasó saliva duro. - Como identificar a un Lycan, como cazarles. Co. como asesinar a su Alpha-

Draco nuevamente lo observo como si ese hombre de ahí no fuera su amigo. - ¿ Ibas a matarla si no te mordía? -

\- ¡Claro que no!- se defendió Theo.

\- Claro que si, ese es el secreto de su linaje. ¿No es así Nott? Son un montón de magos dementes mata esposas.- lo presionó Viktor.

Draco lo pensó un par de segundos, los Nott o por lo menos los que él conocía, eran todos varones, la madre de Theo murió, así como su abuela. En realidad todas las damas Nott habían muerto jóvenes.

El conocimiento lo inundó golpeándolo. - No debería ni siquiera ser de la manada- pronunció.

Hermione vio su temor más profundo respecto a Theo, ahí hecho una realidad.

\- ¿ Pensaste en matarme?- le murmuró

\- No! No! Hermione por favor créeme, por mi honor, ¡Por mi magia! Que me convierta en un Squib, jamás cruzo eso por mi mente. Pensé en matarlos a todos, a cualquiera que fuera un obstáculo. Pero no a ti, jamás a ti. Tú eres mi ancla, tú solo tú eres mi todo.-

Le estaba suplicando.

\- Theo no lo hagas, levántate y si es verdad lo que afirmas. Pruébalo y lucha.- le ordenó Hermione, quien no pensaba cambiar de parecer. También, era una forma de ser justa con el, pues como Harry o Draco, no le dio opción de elegir, y ya habiendo mandando todo al traste por estar con ella. Había veces que no tenía control sobre sí mismo y podría ser peligroso. Cierto era que habia pasado todas las pruebas, pero siempre quedaba algo de rebeldía en el. Y la loba sabia que solo el dolor terminaría con lo que quedaba de eso en el.

Los gemelos entendían la decisión sin embargo el dolor era terrible. Tener algo para después perderlo era tortura. Habían sido estupidos al no poder un alto a William cuando reveló la verdad. Al parecer no conocían a su hermano.

Si deseaban ser parte del círculo de machos de la Alfa, al parecer les costaría sangre, dinero y obediencia. La sangre la derramaron en la primera batalla, el dinero, rugía en sus tarjetas negras por ser transferido. Y la obediencia, bueno. Aquello parecía ser el tema.

George sostenía su copa muy fuerte mientras intentaba ser casual frente a los tres afortunados, tal vez de Harry lo entendía un poco, pero no de los otros dos. Su trago se le había vuelto ceniza y tenía ganas de moler a Bill a golpes.

Frederick fue un poco más allá. Chantaje, soborno y cualquier clase de trucos sucios se pondrían a trabajar pronto en su mente, quería a Hermione y se hizo de ella una vez, volvería a lograrlo pues como siempre supo. Ese intelecto servía para algo más que el dinero.

Era una prueba.

Lo sabia.

Theo se levantó y Luna casi lo veía emitir brillos de ira. Ella estaba segura del amor de Nott a su Alpha, y pensaba que Hermione también, pero había visto la rebeldía y ataques de humor en el. Sin embargo le sentía lastima.

\- Herm.- la llamó Luna.

Hermione volvió sus enormes ojos hacia ella. - ¿Si?-

\- Propongo. Propongo. - Merlin, se sentía nerviosa.- Que torturemos a Theo y como el profesor Slughorn. Alteremos sus recuerdos.-

\- No hay magia conocida capaz de tal cosa.- respondió Hermione.

\- 3 Crucios, Amorinthia y la extracción del recuerdo. 6 Crucios, Amorinthia y el nuevo recuerdo. Después. Solo 2 Crucios cada noche. Durante 3 noches.- respondió Theo, es solo teoría oscura pero estoy dispuesto. Y te entregaré los pergaminos.-

Draco implacable. No daría tregua.

\- Esa es teoría oscura...para Muggles y brujos. No para Lycans. Sugiero triplicar la dosis-

Luna contuvo el aliento así como Hermione. Pero tenía sentido.

\- Amigo, olvídalo, mira, muerde a alguna chica guapa ¿Eh?- sugirió Blaise sintiendo compasión por su amigo.

Todos lo observaron fijamente. En espera de golpearlo o asesinarlo o insultarlo.

Luna tenía ganas de hacerle la terapia de crucios a el. Y lo observo con una oscura promesa en sus ojos.

Blaise se encogió y fue a con el gnomo por más whisky.

\- No.- Resolvió Hermione.

\- Sugiero que lo hagas omega. Jamás se podrá confiar en el- pronunció Harry con mirada oscura clavada sobre la Azul de Nott.

Hermione suspiró.

\- No voy a dejarme presionar por nadie- declaró. -Lo pensare. Estás a prueba Theodore, no puedes asesinar a nadie, prohíbo que se maten entre ustedes. El castigo contra mi mandato será la soledad omega.-

Se hizo silencio.

\- Manada Sus candidatos.- Pronunció Hermione. - Fred, George, y Theo, no me interesan sus elecciones. Háganse cargo y borren sus memorias.-

Los tres aludidos parpadearon perplejos. Intentaron explicarse pero el gesto de ella los mando hasta el final de la frustración. Tomaron a sus candidatos y desaparecieron con Fastidio disimulado.

Luna dio un paso al frente, con Jeans ajustados y una cazadora amarilla, comenzó a hablar con su voz casi musical y serena.

\- Bien, en mi caso. Blaise Zabini es por Venganza- Zabini iba comenzar a gritar pero Bill le lanzó un hechizo petrificador. - Y porque creo que otro Slytherin traerá equilibrio, mientras más magos oscuros y sangre pura sean Licanos menos se interesaran en asesinarnos, además de que tendremos cubierto más terreno. Y respecto a Neville...creo sentir algo auténtico por el. Es excelente en herbologia, y es la última línea de su Familia, en honor a los Longbottom quiero que su descendencia tenga sangre Lycan.-

\- Muy emocional amiga mía. Me identifico con la venganza y la atracción, no puedo censurarte. Ellos serán tuyos- le otorgó Hermione de buen humor.

Luna sonrio como Harry o Hermione jamás le habían visto, enormemente.

\- No los tocaré. Pero si Zabini cruza la línea, honestamente recibirá el mismo castigo que todos hasta ahora.- le advirtió la castaña.

Luna y los magos presentes sacaron el aliento que no se habían dado cuenta que contenían.

\- Ve al sótano y transfórmalos, quédate con ellos ahí está Luna y hazte cargo.- le indicó Hermione.

Luna dio saltitos, tomó de la mano a un sin palabras y muy nervioso Neville y puso a Levitar a Zabini histérico mientras descendían. Neville quería pronunciar palabra, hacer muchas preguntas, a Harry, a Luna y a Hermione, pero el agarre y la mirada de Luna eran suficientes para que hiciera silencio, en algunas ocasiones en el sexo lo había golpeado lo suficiente como para comprender cuando debía ser cuidadoso.

Mientras descendía por la lujosa casa, en lo alto de la ventana de las escaleras pudo ver la luna llena y se lleno de temor. Hasta que descendió a la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto.

Bill explicó que Lupin era familia y estaba en soledad, que la mordida le ayudaría como le ayudó a el. Y sería más feliz, pues encontró en sus libros viejos que había Licanos asexuales a la manada, denominados así por indicación del Alpha desde la mordida, pues solo eran frente de batalla, o carne de cañón, la primera defensa de la manada cuyo fin no era procrear sino proteger. Y así podría seguir con su familia.

A todos la idea les pareció atractiva y en el caso del Colín pronunció lo relevante de tener a alguien involucrado en la prensa.

Hermione los aprobó y le indicó a Bill lo mismo que a Luna, aclarando que dejara a Lupin al final para que ella lo mordiese con cargo de guardián.

Harry avanzó hacia sus petrificados Muggles y los presento.

\- Hermione ellos son Mr. Spenser Smith, el Secretario General del Primer Ministro de Gran Bretaña Muggle y Hugo Lancaster el Secretario de la Defensa Muggle. Tienen conocimiento de defensa exclusivo y ultra secreto si alguna vez necesitamos protección fuera del mundo mágico. Y también sugiero la mordida de Guardianes.-

Hermione miró a Harry sorprendida. Harry creció en el mundo muggle, había sido muy inteligente.

\- Excelente Harry, bien, lo haré en un momento.-

Viktor observo a Potter y le extendió su mano para felicitarlo. Harry recibió la felicitación casi sin emoción pero no la rechazó.

\- Bien.- pronunció el Búlgaro. - Te presentó a Ipanema Johnes, esta bruja tiene a su cargo el Departamento de Correspondencia Magica Privilegiada, es decir aquella solo de los más altos departamentos en el Ministerio. Un cargo que consiguió por su relación sentimental con el casado recién electo ministro de magia Gregory Harrison.-

Todos observaron a la bruja que llegaba a los 45 años, rubia de cabello corto.

\- ¿Departamento de correspondencia mágica privilegiada? Y su relación con el ministro es un regalo.- pronunció Hermione feliz. - Será solo una guardiana, ¿Draco?-

\- No, prefiero que después de que muerdas a los guardianes, y a solas te daré al mío. No estoy seguro de que sea un guardián, tampoco es un candidato perfecto. Es un regalo para ti.-

Viktor y Harry lo observaron recelosos.

\- Bien- dijo Hermione mientras se levanto. - Vamos a las alcobas, los sótanos están ocupados. Indicó a Viktor y Harry.

Una vez arriba, en las habitaciones secundarias, mientras Draco exploraba la biblioteca y la casa que Theo compró a Hermione, Viktor con facilidad despertó a puerta cerrada a la Sra Ipanema, de forma muy clara y breve indicó que sería mordida por una Lycan y que respondería solo ante ella siempre, mientras tapaba su boca con su palma gruesa y bronceada.

Hermione no tenía idea de cómo hacer la mordida de guardián, experimentaría y esperaba no fallar. Finalmente era una bruja del ministerio secuestrada, sentía en ella la adrenalina de cuando entraba a hurtadillas al ministerio por la era Voldemort.

Se acercó a la bruja y tomo una de sus muñecas, la bruja chillo y puso resistencia, Hermione alargó sus caninos lobunos y sus uñas, y la mordió aparatosamente ordenando en la mente de su víctima su función de guardiana de la manada. La loba se hizo cargo, le murmuró cosas a la bruja nueva y le hablo de su especie y su llamado. Finalmente Hermione pudo soltarla. La bruja cayó desmayada en el costoso piso de cedro pulido. Manchándolo con su sangre, aun con cara de horror en el rostro.

\- Creo que es Luna llena y merezco un premio- dijo el Búlgaro mientras se desabotonaba.

\- No hay tiempo, tengo mas mordidas por dar.- le dijo Hermione recelosa.

\- Vamos- presionó el apretándola contra si para que sintiera su ereccion. - Solo un poco, solo un poco.-

\- Viktor - sentenció Hermione queriendo ser inmune a los encantos de su Búlgaro.

Después de algunos minutos, en la alcoba contigua, Harry comenzaba a impacientarse.

Así que iracundo avanzó a la habitación de al lado y hechizo el cerrojo para entrar.

Tras la desmayada y algo sangrada amante del Ministro de Magia, observo a Hermione semidesnuda bailar sobre el miembro del Búlgaro quien emitía exclamaciones cargadas de placer.

Iba a cerrar la puerta y largarse maldiciendo, cuando cruzó miradas con ella.

Quien frente a el comenzó a tocarse sin dejar se observarlo.

Mientras no cesaba en hacer al Búlgaro ver estrellas. Harry dejó caer su quijada al piso mientras su cuerpo traidor se burlaba de el excitándose.

Ella continuó su labor como amante hasta aumentar su ritmo sobre Viktor, quien termino maldiciendo en Búlgaro con un ronco grito de placer. Ella, Con la vista siempre sobre el ojiverde en un claro desafío.

Harry aún no se sentía listo para compartir de forma tan descarada, así que aprovechando el estado de letargo del Jugador Profesional, cerró las puertas con el dentro y le lanzó un Petrificus Totalus, salto a la cama y comenzó a hacerse paso entre sus ropas para hacerle él amor a la castaña de forma desesperada.

Frente a la aun en la ventana, radiante ...Luna Llena.

.

.

.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Hola! Fresco del IPad dears!

Permítanme responder reviews en el siguiente capítulo.

Los quiero! Que les ha parecido? Saludos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Alpha**

 **Witch**

 **Capítulo 20**

Harry Potter sentía que su cuerpo no sólo la quería. La exigía con angustia deliciosa, demanda imperiosa, se sentía que ardía por ella.

Sus huesos crujían estirándose el lobo abriéndose paso. Harry había dominado las transformaciones preternaturales, superando en velocidad a todos los demás, aun sin saberlo. Desde que fue creado hombre fusionando su deseo con el lobo, el Lycan había emergido, elevó la cabeza y la miró, marcándola, reclamándola para siempre en su mente, su deseo por ella surgia brusca, y ferozmente. Se sentía liberador, como nunca, había salido, ahí estaba esa naturaleza que la magia residual fusionada con su Lycan era parte de el. Su yo oscuro y tenebroso, por fin había abrazado por completo su naturaleza, se aceptaba. Deleitándose sin miedos en esa manera que siempre fue suya.

Hermione se relamió los labios en la espera, tubo el instinto de bajar de la cama, dejando al petrificado Krum sobre esta, pasando a la desvanecida recién mordida Ipanema, un gruñido bajo retumbó en la garganta de Harry, advirtiéndole, no se iría de ahí sin que la hiciera suya, sus ojos brillaron de un fiero ámbar.

En ese momento años de autocontrol explotaron, liberando a un peligroso depredador y mago. Saltó sobre ella como cuando ella lo transformó, sin embargo ella no le temía, estaba exitada y expectante. Jugarían, por esta vez a que ella sería la presa. O lo intentaría...

Las entrañas de Harry se tensaron. Habiéndose considerado perdido desde siempre, no le importaba que sus sentimientos fueran tan intensos que bordearan la violencia. Eran genuinos y estaba disfrutando la capacidad de sentir y ser correspondido en la misma medida, sin importar lo peligroso que fuera lo que ambos eran ahora. No tenía importancia que ella no le preguntará al convertirlo, el lo habría buscado hasta la locura como Nott, tampoco importaba que ella no le perteneciera en exclusiva, que dejara a su mejor amigo y ex novia atrás con corazones rotos por decidir ir tras ella como mujer. Nada de eso importaba. Sólo que era suya ...al fin.

Parecía lo que era, una joven, salvaje, hermosa, sus ojos profundamente café parecían estrellas, enormes y brillantes.

Se acercó a ella, con tranquilidad, la cargo y llevó a la cama donde con una mano Lycan fácilmente tumbó a Krum al piso junto con las sabanas de encima. La colocó sobre el colchón y sin ningún preámbulo la penetro fácilmente, Merlin, ella era de fuego abrazador, se enterró en ella tan profundamente como pudo, ella no se había transformado, era ajustada, firme y ardiente, estaba perdido en la locura de la pura sensación. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, sentía que tenía el control hasta que ella súbitamente lo mordió, alargó sus caninos y lo mordió marcándolo nuevamente en ese extasis que le otorgaba. Ya se había transformado también, Era puro erotismo, observar los labios voluptuosos moviéndose, alimentándose de el, tomando su vida en el interior de su cuerpo. Era suyo, para siempre y por siempre. Se lo dijo en su mente, lo juro y aseguró.

Harry a pesar de su crudo deseo, le estaba haciendo el amor, le estaba transmitiendo en sus impresiones y lenguaje de lobo lo mucho que siempre la había amado. Ella comenzó a frotarse contra el, como experta jinete, hasta que Harry gimió roncamente y explotó con un placer tan intenso que fue casi estático.

Después a su arrebato, Hermione mordió a los Muggles candidatos de Harry, y dejo el tratamiento post- trauma a este para sus elegidos, así como lidiar con Viktor cuando despertara. Estaba empezando a sentirse exhausta.

Subió las escaleras. Y recorrió la sala de estar hasta encontrarse con un pensativo Draco. Que observaba el fuego crujir de la chimenea mientras se tomaba la sexta copa de la noche. Estaba perdido en los pensamientos de la cercana graduación, y como su vida y la de sus dos mejores amigos habían terminado en las manos de Hermione.

¡Que maldita ironía!, el destino lo había abofeteado y escupido por sus desprecios hacia ella en antaño. Y también le había dado la felicidad real al entregársela para literalmente una eternidad. Con tantos miembros en la manada no podría nunca aburrirse, sabia de los celos, y se sabia a sí mismo inteligente y cruel, a pesar de todo, comprendió un poco el egoísmo Slytherin de Theodore. Solo una pequeña parte de el. Porque la otra le reprochaba lo relegado que se encontraba de sus similares, necesitaba avanzar rápido. Había tomado ya una decisión. Tomaría acción legal y avisaría a su familia de su compromiso con la castaña. Aunque aún no le había propuesto nada al estilo muggle, ni mago, ni se consideraba romántico, tenía la necesidad de hacer alguna especie de ceremonia ridícula que le dejara bien claro a la Alpha, que jamás se libraría de el. Y a los demás, que el siempre, siempre estaría ahí.

Se vio interrumpido cuando percibió su inconfundible aroma, no había necesidad de girar el rostro. Sin embargo lo hizo porque sus ojos se lo exigían, Ahí estaba ella. Observándolo fijamente, son una bata de seda sobre su cuerpo, que acariciaba sus curvas como mantequilla. Trago saliva grueso.

\- Ahora me enseñaras tu candidato.- fue una orden. - Por muy magnífico que sea tu regalo, no me agrada que me contradigas en público, eres mi consorte, pero hay dos más como tú, no tienes derechos especiales Draco.- Ahí estaba la mandona Hermione de siempre. ¡Salazar cuanto la amaba!, pero era distinto a cuando antes, que la odiaba tanto como la amaba, ahora su odio y rebeldía tenía límite, y tenía límite por sus instintos lobunos de absoluta obediencia.

\- Bien.- Abrió la caja con un hechizo y un perfectamente cuerpo que pasaría como alguien sin vida, como cualquier cadaver, lleno de golpes y heridas estaba Oliver Wood. Como dormido, como muerto. Pero Hermione podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. ¡Por Merlín, estaba vivo!

Casi se arroja sobre la caja a verlo más de cerca. - ¿Pero como? Yo hice un sacrificio por nuestra manada. Que me partió el alma, y ahora..¿Tu me lo traes de regreso? Olvidas acaso que pertenece a Katherine.-

\- No olvide nada. -Aunque se había preparado mentalmente para la escena fue duro verla ir a abrazar a Wood.- Pero se me ocurrió que podía experimentar con el como cuando experimente con William Wesley, _esperando su muerte por supuesto_. Así que lo rastree, lo encontré, pelee con el y lo mordí. Ya sabes, no me importan mucho los resultados, pero _se, que a ti si. Y por eso lo traje_ , ella no lo reclamó, lo abandonó a su suerte, me reclamó el muy fresco cuando se dio cuenta de que era como el, que se sentía como un perro abandonado, sin nadie que lo orientará en su transformación, en sus instintos. -

\- Ella lo mordió, y abandono, y yo, yo le borre la memoria, y me olvide de vigilarlo como se lo prometí.-

Hermione bajo el rostro, culpable. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no se haría a menos.

La sangre de ella habitaba en la de Draco así que si ella era su Alpha, debía de serlo también de Oliver con su nueva mordida, así que sin más le dijo al pálido cuerpo.

\- Oliver, despierta.-

El aludido abrió los ojos, cual película de terror.

\- Hermione!- y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Hermione lo recibió, con sorpresa y un dejo de felicidad, no podía creer que la abrazara.

Después de todo.

Draco volteo el rostro tensando la mandíbula.

Y entonces lo inesperado ocurrió:

Un terrible dolor en el hombro la sacudió. Oliver la había mordido, con toda la intención de un _ataque mortal._

El dolor, no alcanzó a hacerse grito en la garganta de la castaña.

Todos los miembros de la manada, con excepción de algunos de los recién mordidos corrieron y se aparecieron en el lugar. Su vínculo con ella les había permitido sentir el peligro mortal de su Alpha, el terror que sentían, la angustia de perderla eran tambores de batalla en su corazón.

Draco jamás imaginó cosa igual. Se sintió el mas estúpido de todos por haberla puesto a merced del peligro. La luna llena casi había pasado, pero se transformo, su lycan tomo el control dispuesto a matar a la amenaza.

Hermione le transmitió en pensamientos, que la tenía tan sujeta, que si lo arrancaba de ella, el le arrancaría la garganta, Malfoy se detuvo en seco, así como los demás, que también lo habían escuchado.

\- ¡¿Eres imbecil o que?! Sabías que Wood era un error. - le reclamó Harry a grito abierto. - ¡Maldito egoísta!-

Draco no tenía energía para responderle, estaba consumido por el terror de perderla. Sintiéndose frustrado y notando como cada vez la castaña derramaba mas sangre.

\- ¡Debemos hacer una estrategia!- Le gritó Fred a los demás.

Oliver afirmó su agarre sobre Hermione, la sangre ya manchaba su bata hasta la cintura. Y aunque ella lo había abrazado alargando sus uñas, haciendo ese abrazo mortal encajándolas en su piel. Oliver no grito, por no soltarla.

Los lobos estaban histéricos, ¡Ella estaba dando batalla!, aún sujeta de la yugular.

Theodore, vio a todos transformarse en Lycans iracundos, sin poder avanzar. Pero el de pronto de dio cuenta, de su mas grande ventaja como manada, no solo eran Lycans, ¡Eran brujos maldición! Y el, el se sabia el más cruel de entre ellos.

\- ¡Hermione!, cierra los ojos.- le gritó Theo.

Y así lo hizo ella, comenzando a sentirse cada vez más débil.

Draco y Krum le gritaban a Oliver todo lo que le harían en cuanto la soltase. Describiendo formas muy gráficas de tortura e insultando hasta la última línea de sus ancestros.

\- ¡Callen!- gritó Luna.

Theo levanto su varita con rapidez y rápida resolución sobre la espalda de Oliver.

Hermione cero los ojos.

 _\- ¡Avada Kedavra!-_

Un relámpago verde impacto de lleno sobre el Lycan de espaldas. Que impactado cesó su agarre y cayó desplomado al piso.

\- Aún no ha muerto, deben ayudarme a matarle, recuerden que es inmortal.- Gritó Theo.

Hermione cayó al lado de Oliver, cubierta de su propia sangre, Luna fue la primera en llegar hasta ella cual bólido, las manos comenzaron a temblarle mientras conjuraba hechizos sanadores.

\- ¡ Haz una maldita pócima! - Le gritó a un asustado Neville, cuyos pies le llevaron a proteger a Hermione - Y tu le ayudas!- le indicó al confundido y débil Blaise, quien a pesar de todo, su ahora recién nacido lobo interno le exigía darse prisa en salvar a la Alpha.

Ambos asintieron y desaparecieron.

Theo se acercó a Oliver a pesar de que lo único que quería era abrazar a Hermione.

Draco, Harry, Fred, George, Krum y William lo escuchaban atentamente. Tensos como cuerda de violín pues ella estaba herida.

\- Hay que llevarlo a algún lugar cerrado, ahí debemos matarlo definitivamente, drenandolo. Y haciendo cenizas sus huesos.-

Los Lycan no se amedrentaron, de hecho tenían muchas ganas de hacerlo, pues el infeliz casi les roba la vida,Escaleras abajo, cargaron a Oliver y desaparecieron tras la puerta, con el corazón en la garganta por la preocupación hacia Hermione.

Neville y Blaise regresaron con los ingredientes y de manera apremiante preparaban las mejores pociones sanadoras.

Hermione seguía inconsciente en los brazos de la atormentada Luna. Que empezaba a perder la paciencia y gruesas lagrimas marcaban su rostro, hasta que Neville y Blaise se aproximaron con las pociones.

\- Tal vez deberíamos llevarla a un lugar más cómodo - Sugirió Blaise. Sorprendiendose a si mismo por la preocupación hacia Hermione.

\- Pues aparece una cama, porque no la voy a mover. Está muy débil.- le dijo Luna iracunda.

Blaise hizo una mueca, pero apareció la cama en cuestión.

Fue cuestión de 30 minutos cuando los Lycan subieron. En un elaborado frasco que se denotaba elegante y caro, reposaba un polvo grisaseo. Sobre el que la etiqueta decía: O. Wood.

Habían vaciado su sangre al canal que desemboca a un enorme río.

Harry y los demás empapados de la sangre de su enemigo, se acercaron a la cama del Alpha, con mirada lúgubre.

\- Debe sanar, debe sanar...- era el mantra obsesivo de Viktor, quien se sentó al costado de la cama en el suelo. Invocando un dragón de fuego mágico que echaba a una lámpara que apareció junto a la cama para darle calor al herido cuerpo.

\- Le salvaste la vida. - Reconoció Blaise a Theo.

\- Si no hubieras sabido todo lo que sabes, no habríamos sabido bien del todo como matarlo- añadió Luna.

Theo estaba en la misma idea. Se acercó a ella y tomo su mano, con terror de perderla.

\- Te juro que si ella muere, sufrirás la misma suerte- le dijo a Draco directamente, Draco sostuvo su mirada y aceptó satisfecho su destino si provocaba la muerte de la única mujer a la que había amado.

Luna se levanto, invocó un frasco igual al de Oliver solo que nuevo y vacío y colocó ambos sobre la chimenea. En el, puso sobre la etiqueta:

\- "Katherine Shaw"-

\- Parece que llenaremos el salón de trofeos- exclamó Blaise.

\- Apuéstalo, porque la manada de esa, es muy extensa, así que...aliméntate bien- le recomendó Luna sincera. -Pero a esa Lycan...la matare yo.-

Blaise palideció.

Ningun Lycan se movio de su sitio, ni para asearse. Todos a su manera convocaban cobertores abrigadores, pócimas y hechizos para sanarla.

Al cabo de 4 horas, Hermione despertó, sus heridas habían sanado y contempló a su manada frente a ella.

Ella abrió los brazos y pronto se acercaron a tocarla levemente y darle ánimos. No pregunto por Oliver, las ropas de sus lobos le indicaba su destino. Y sabia que se lo debía a Theo.

\- Gracias,- le dijo sincera.

Maldición. Toda la manada ahora estaba en deuda con aquel que había pensado en matarles. ¡Que irónico era el destino con ellos!

Le dolía que un capricho de ella los pusiera a todos en peligro. Pues en realidad aunque quería a Wood, ahora que compartía con su manada se daba cuenta de que en realidad no era muy profunda la relación que mantenían. Cuando había lobos consortes, que le habían dado su vida entera.

Estaba molesta sin duda. Debían tener orden, reglas y leyes. Así que lo decidió:

\- Los siguientes miembros serán castigados:-

Todos permanecieron expectantes, Blaise y Neville temblaron un poco, conocían tan poco de ese mundo en el que ahora estaban involucrados, pero lo que habían visto hasta ahora era atemorizante y abrumador.

\- William, Frederick, George y... Draco.-

Los Wesley se lo esperaban, sin duda. Viktor sonrio y los encaminó a la mazmorra de abajo que habían desocupado Blaise y Neville al ser convertidos.

Harry estaba entusiasmado por castigar a Draco, como consorte solo otro similar podía hacerlo, ya que ningún lobo de menor rango podría.

Draco no protestó, el que había sido considerado el más inteligente, el más cercano, en quien confío por sobre los demás en la primer batalla con Katherine ahora había fracasado por pretender vencer en inteligencia y darle un regalo que en primera instancia ella fue la primera en desechar, por amor a todos ellos.

Tenía ganas de arrojar maldiciones sobre si mismo por estúpido pero finalmente los hechizos de Harry sobre el que le sacudían hasta los ancestros en descargas eléctricas y crujir de huesos eran soportables y le hacían sentirse mejor.

 _¡Aqua eructo!-_ grito Harry. Un chorro de agua grueso e intenso cayo sobre Draco golpeándolo salvajemente.

Viktor solto una carcajada y decidió aplicarlo tambien con los Wesley.

Quienes soportaban sin quejas, Los gemelos incluso disfrutaron ver a William retorcerse de dolor. Tenían una cuenta pendiente con el.

Theo decidió que como cualquier Slytherin aprovecharía la situación, a su favor.

-Luna deberías llevar a tus candidatos a asearse. Mañana hay que regresar a Hogwarts.- le aconsejo Theo.

Luna agudizo su vista. -Vayanse, mañana hablaremos...lobitos.- Les dijo a Neville y Blaise, quienes no tenían cabida para reclamar su indignación pues estaban agotados. Y desaparecieron.

-No te dejare solo con ella.- Contesto Luna a Theo en clara desconfianza.

-Como desees rubia.- le respondio Theo molesto, pues sentia que ya habia demostrado su lealtad a la manada.- ¿Hermione puedo, pedirte algo?-

Hermione lo observo sorprendida. No podía negarle nada, le debía la vida. Luna la observo, comprendiendo sus pensamientos.

-Claro. Lo que sea Theo.-

Theo tomo aire y fue claro: -Quiero ser tu consorte.-

Luna casi se resbala de la cama por la impresión, mira que se requería cinismo para hacer lo de Nott.

\- Esta bien. Lo seras Theo. Sabes ya cual es el castigo por asesinar a algún miembro de la manada. -

Theo sonrió, sus ojos azules se iluminaron. Sintió que nueva fuerza lo envolvio, que era mas hombre y que era mas lobo. Se deleito con ese poder, y con ese nuevo vinculo con ella.

Su Hermione. Su Alpha.

Se acerco a ella y le planto un beso contundente, devorador y pasional.

Despues de esa noche, y en dias siguientes:

La inesperada noche final de Exámenes en Hogwarts llego.

Su tiempo ahí llegaba a su fin.

Para el discurso final del fin de curso escolarizado, la directora Semira Pulover había invitado al Ministro de Magia Gregory Harrison.

La mesa de profesores estaba llena de costosas bebidas y copas de lujo. Viktor Krum como Maestro de Historia de la Magia y William Wesley de Estructura Financiera Magica, estaban casi en los opuestos de la mesa, observándolo todo. El Ministro de Magia y la Directora se situaron justo en medio.

Era inevitable que Hermione quien en su clara evolución a mujer joven. Y con los atributos que se le destacaban ahora como hembra mágica pasara desapercibida, aun en una sala repleta de personas, si tenias una buena vista seguro la notarías.

El Ministro de Magia la observo, esa chica castaña era aunque no tan alta como una modelo de pasarela, bellísima; tenia proporciones tan fantásticas que parecía una atleta natural. Mientras los demás llevaban abrigos y mantos contra el viento de otoño, ella estaba vestida con una camisa de algodón con el cuello abierto y su falta de colegiala sin ningún abrigo, Oh, era bastante hermosa, "Cruda Belleza" eran las palabras que le vinieron a la cabeza. Su pelo castaño caía hasta su baja espalda, como una amazona latina, y sus cejas eran como cuchilladas avellana encima de su penetrante mirada casi dorada. Algo en su cara, en su expresión, ejercía una fascinación sobre quien la mirase que iba mucho más allá de cómo se veía.

El se enorgullecia de conocer a las personas por analizarlas. Era un don, un talento, que lo habia llevado a la silla de Ministro.

Secretos. Su cara estaba llena de secretos, una superficie tranquila sobre ocultas corrientes hirvientes. Absoluta intrepidez. Feroz independencia. Todas las cosas que el deseaba poseer en una mujer y nunca había tenido pues por su puesto de poder, todas caían rendidas a sus pies como masas moldeables.

Ella lo había seducido sin necesidad siquiera de mirarlo.

Viktor y William tenían ahora los ojos fijos en el. Pues al Ministro se le había pasado disimular mirar con evidente deseo a una aun alumna de la escuela a la que planteaba dar un discurso de fin de curso. Y no era cualquier chica, era Hermione Granger.

Su

Alfa.

La directora se aclaró la garganta y con un hechizo amplio el espectro de su voz. Habló sobre el final de curso y las expectativas que tenía sobre todos ellos. Tenía la seguridad de que serían "Grandes Magos", "Que la magia de a nueva era, inundara al mundo de la mano de sus nuevos portadores" , etc.

Hermione volvió la vista hacia ella y no le fueron desapercibidos los ojos brillantes y expectantes del Ministro. No se inmutó. Aunque sin duda tomo nota mental.

Harry le acaricio la rodilla suavemente con un dejo territorial.

Hermione volvió la mirada hacia el y le sonrió. Observo de reojo a los ahora inseparables Luna y Neville, tenia en sus manos tres sobres, la correspondencia de en la mañana aun la tenia muy sorprendida. Y a ambas asistirá.

En el primero, en pergamino café, estaba la invitación a la despedida en la madriguera que tendría Ron por irse con Charlie a Rumania. Con una beca a un seminario sobre "Criaturas Mágicas Míticas". Todo Gryffindor estaba invitado. Hermione sabia que era un intento de nueva vida y lo aplaudia.

En el segundo sobre, en pergamino con listones azules elegantes, estaba una invitación a boda en Francia: _Fleur Delacour Powe & Jean Francois Minnot_, vaya Fleur hizo su vida de nuevo. En lugar de percibir tristeza en Bill lo notaba feliz por ella. Ahora, a ¿Quien diablos llevaría como pareja?

Y finalmente en el tercer sobre de pergamino blanco Inmaculado, estaba una invitación a la Mansión Malfoy. Pues Draco se independizaba y celebrarian su graduación y entrega de fideicomisos y fortuna. Sabia que Draco estaba planeando algo. Solo esperaba que la Mansion Malfoy fuera a prueba de embistes de Lycan pues, Lucius y Narcisa no eran conocidos por su simpatía...

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-RESPONDIENDO LOBUNOS REVIEWS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

artipinck94 chapter 19 . HOLI, TAMBIEN DE LOS MIOS, ES MUY ASTUTO, NOS SORPRENDERA!

Chibik-Lady chapter 19 . ENTENDISTE BIEN CARIÑO, HOLA, EXACTO, ESPEREMOS QUE SEPA ENDEREZAR EL CAMINO.

OS DARE UN GUSTAZO CON LO QUE SIGUE PARA LOS WESLEY.

ERES MUY ATINADA RESPECTO A DRACO, GRACIAS CARIÑO.

BLAISE-LUNA-NEVILLE SERA SIN DUDA INTERESANTE VER COMO EVOLUCIONA.

ivicab93 OH CARIÑO, SOIS VIDENTE O QUE OCURRE? CREI QUE NADIE LO SOSPECHARIA! FELICIDADES, SALUDOS!

Emmyslyn

SALUDOS! GRACIAS CARIÑO

lunatico0030

OPINO EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO:

Caroone chapter 19 .

OOH A MI TAMBIEN! A MI TAMBIEN! SALUDOS!

Doristarazona chapter 19 .

HOLA CARIÑO, POR TU ESCRITYRA DEDUZCO QUE NO TE AGRADA BILL? SI POBRE BLAISE SUFRIRA...

GRACIAS, SALUDOS CARIÑO!

MikaSyo chapter 19 .

ESE TRIO SERIA SIN DUDA INTERESANTE CARIÑO, SI LUNA VA EXCELENTE,

ES MUY CIERTO, BILL ARRUINO LA POCISION DE SUS HERMANOS, ES UN PERSONAJE EGOISTA.

Emma3mikan

¿Quien opinais de persona de que trajo Draco cariño?

damalunaely chapter 19 .

ME DIVIERTE MUSCHISIMO TU CARCAJADA POR LAS HABILIDADES DE THEO,YO CREO QUE SU DEFECTO FUE QUE NO SE CUIDO DE LA BUENA MEMORIA DEL ALFA O LA INVESTIGACION QUE VIKTOR LE HIZO.

ME RIO MUCHO, SI ES VERDAD, HARRY ESTA MEJORANDO SU JUEGO.

YA ME DI CUENTA QUE ERES TEAM DRACO!

ME DA GUSTO SABER QUE LA SITUACION DE LUNA TE CAUSA INTERES, SERA SIN DUDA CAUTIVADORA SU SITUACION.

tenshin anime

YO SEEE, YO TAMBIEN. SALUDOS!

jess Granger GRACIAS CARIÑO! ME APURARE!

SELENE 333 chapter 19 .

HOLA CARIÑO, TU TAMBIEN COMO QUE ADIVINASTE QUE SERIA OLIVER, QUE OPINAIS?

Lily chapter 17 . HOLI, QUE LINDA CARIÑO, MUCHAS GRACIAS

Yuuki Kuchiki ENCANTADA ESTOY DE SABERLO, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

damalunaely chapter 18 .

ME HE ENCONTRADO EN TI A LAS POCAS SIMPATIZANTES DE WILLIAM/BILL. ME AGRADA MUCHO QUE TE GUSTE, BUENO LUNA LOS HA MORDIDO YA, SE LE VE MUY FUERTE CON ELLOS ASI QUE SUERTE PARA LA RUBIA QUE NEVILLE Y BLAISE NO LE HAN DADO BATALLA, AUN.

QUE ALEGRIA SABER QUE DISFRUTES TANTO MIS CAPITULOS, FINALMENTE POR ESO SON ESCRITOS.

MikaSyo chapter 18 .

Te aseguro que la familia Wesley sera muy interesante en esta historia, pero habra otras muy pronto...

Tienes razon, Viktor se ha ganado un lugar, vaya respecto al Blaise-Luna-Neville, aun lo veo lejano. Ya veremos.

Igualmente cariño saludos!

Mia Flores chapter 18 .

Os prometo que hare un Bonus Chapter para ti Herm/Luna. Al final de la historia, para que bajo advertencia, solo lan los interesados.

artipinck94 chapter 18 .

Hola cariño, ...algo mas fuerte me deja pensado e inspira. Hare un esfuerzo.

Emmyslyn chapter 18 . Mar 8

Gracias Lectora fantasma! Para eso fue escrita, muchas gracias por reportarte, me sacas una sonrisa!

sonrais777 chapter 18 .

-Carcajada.- Es verdad, yo no me imagino a Ron como lobo tampoco.

lunatico0030 chapter 18

Besos cariño!

Caroone chapter 18 .

Bueno en este capi hubo accion, os gusto? Saludos!

Doristarazona chapter 18 .

Hola, linda bien gracias y tu?, Te doy toda la razon respecto a Ron/Hermione. no cariño, Charlie no se unira a la manada. Draco es un personaje que sufrira transformaciones pues sigue en el fondo resistiendose a muchas cosas de la vida Lycan, pero pronto florecera como personaje. Que opinas de los nuevos miebros y acontecimientos de este capi?

jess Granger s chapter 18 .

Cariño muchas gracias, que lindas palabras, saludos enormes!

SELENE 333 chapter 18 .

-Super carcajada.- ame tu review! Si, por un momento Draco fue el primero.

report review for abuseLily chapter 14 . Feb 25

Capítulo de infarto! Omg!


	21. Chapter 21

En la estacion de Trenes.

Sobre una banca vieja, la pintura roja se caía debido al óxido, y eso hacia que para ellos fuese la más acogedora de la estación, Neville y Luna charlaban.

-Ahora si me vas a decir, tus motivos...- le pregunto Neville, sus cambios físicos habian sido muy evidentes, mas alto, delgado pero con biceps, con piel lisa, clara y mirada café casi gris penetrante, dejaba sin aliento a todas las jovenes que pasaban a su lado. Y no se molestaban en disimular suspiros.

-Creo que debi morderte antes, tu suerte con las chicas habria sido abrumadora.- Evadio Luna.

-Soy una persona genuina, prefiero que me quieran por lo que soy.- le respondio sincero y sin más pretensiones. Era cierto, a Neville siempre le había importado poco el rechazo ajeno o juicios.- Tu pusiste mi vida en tus manos y la cambiaste.-

Luna casi rodo los ojos. -Ya te explique lo de la inmortalidad, haras grandes cosas, llevaras a tu apellido a la gloria.-

Neville frunció el ceño.

-Yo lleve mi apellido a la gloria cuando participe en la Guerra como mis padres, estoy lleno de dignidad por eso. Tu tomaste tu decision por egoismo.-

Luna sintio esas palabras como un pichazo fuerte en el pecho.

Era cierto.

Tenia una atraccion por Neville sin medida, adoraba su ingenuidad y pureza.

Y no queria compartirlo, su loba era territorial.

-Se que seras feliz, con el tiempo.- Repuso ella.

Maldicion, los lobos de Hermione no le hablaban de esa forma, practicamente le habian rogado por morderlos, y ella en cambio tenia problemas con la rebeldia de sus candidatos.

-Eres, eres una mujer bellisima, conozco tu personalidad desde hace tiempo, tambien eres una amante sin comparacion...- Comenzo Neville sus argumentos...

-Pero.- Le interrumpio Luna.

Neville no se inmuto con su frialdad. Siempre le habia gustado ser sincero:-Pero no quiero ser arcilla en tus manos.-

Bum.

Fue devastador para la loba que guardaba sentimientos por Neville.

-¡No lo eres!, por Merlin que obstinado!-

-Pense que tomariamos un cafe, no que me llevarias a morir para renacer como algo diferente, creo que merecia tener opinion.- Dijo el indignado Neville.- Dime...Tu. Es decir, tu. Ya sabes, te. ¿Te acuestas con los demas?-

Luna palidecio. -Si, bueno crei que notaste que no hay exclusividad.-

-Note que para la Alpha no hay exclusividad, pero tu, Lo hiciste aun cuando tu y yo...-

-Si.-

Las pupilas de Neville se oscurecieron.-Lo lamento, aun soy tradicional. Me costara mucho...- dijo tajante y serio. Evidentemente molesto.

-Muchos de los otros lobos pensaban como tu, supongo que es un proceso.- Repuso Luna sincera y tranquila.

-No lo creo, en fin, soy parte ya y por lo menos me simpatiza la mayoria, Pero tenia que decirte mi decepcion.-

-Oh callate.- le dijo Luna en un susurro contra sus labios antes de besarlo.

Neville sorprendido le correspondio, pues su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba con la rubia.

Al otro lado de la estacion de Tren, Blaise Zabini no pudo evitar contemplar la escena, termino su cafe espresso de un ultimo sorbo contundente. Se coloco la tunica de viaje elegantemente mientras se daba la vuelta, se juraba que cobraria venganza por lo que la rubia leona le habia hecho a su ahora nueva vida. Pues se negaba a ser un esclavo de sus deseos, como terminaron sus dos mejores amigos con la Leona Castaña, los alguna vez orgullosos y crueles Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy. Al avanzar a encontrar a su familia y a su propio lado del tren contemplo la luna llena negra que ahora adornaba su muñeca que ahora lo evidenciaba como parte de la manada, ahora por lo menos tenia a sus amigos de regreso. Pues fue el quien saco a Theo del trance y le dijo que la Castaña le debia su vida. Ese favor, lo guardaria como un bono para cambiarlo algun día.

Al otro lado del tren.

Hermione por otro lado sabia que la esperaban en la madriguera, pero no tenia deseos de ir, suspiró con nostalgia al observarse vestir un último día ese uniforme de bruja colegiala. Habían visto esas ropas ahora viejas su vida de bruja, su vida de estudiante, su vida como Lycan...

Harry por supuesto habia ofrecido el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, y ella acepto. Después de todo fue remodelado, y la servidumbre era humana no elfos. Estaba cansada y no quería dramas.

Draco y Viktor se miraron y decidieron apurar sus planes de construcción de la casa de la manada. Pues deseaban quitarle esa ventaja a Potter. Astutos como eran decidieron excluir a los demás miembros de la obra de arte que planeaban.

En la sección VIP de la estación.

Los Malfoy esperaban a Draco al final del Tren en la sección VIP del oeste. El Sr Nott, un hombre viejo, con marcadas arrugas y mirada profunda, de apariencia lúgubre estaba a un lado de ellos charlando sin ánimos.

\- Te espero este fin de semana en la mansión Malfoy- le dijo Draco en un susurro seductor que no pudo evitar mientras la sujetaba por el codo.

\- Respecto a eso- Intervino Harry. - Debo insistir en acompañarla, ya que hemos notado con una familia tan adorable como lo son los Wesley como pueden ir las reuniones familiares, así que...-

\- Si, mientras más estemos presentes mejor- Se unió Viktor convencido.

Theo no dijo nada porque el tenía invitación directa de los padres de Draco. Aunque no sabia bien a bien que se traía entre manos su amigo. No se esperaba nada bueno.

\- Yo quiero ir- Se apuntó Fred.

\- A mi casa solo están invitados personajes importantes, no es tu caso, además yo no entré a tu casa tampoco- repuso tajante Draco. Harto de tanto anexado.

-No se preocupen, también irá Blaise, seguro ya tiene la invitación. Seremos bastantes.- Acotó Theo.

\- Muchos Slytherin- cuestionó George.

\- Muchos de la manada, ya no tenemos colores.- se impuso Hermione. - Ahí estaré Draco- y antes de dar la vuelta y usando la altura de Theo y el bullicio de personas, que le cubrían de sus padres,Draco le devoró la boca con avidez hambrienta, tanta, que le había sujetado el rostro para evitar escapes.

\- Dile a Potter que no hechice su casa para evitarme el acceso. Porque esta vez incendiare la calle entera hasta que abra- dijo Draco contra sus labios. Antes de irse con paso elegante.

Obviamente Harry lo escucho, con sus sentidos desarrollados Lycan, hizo una mueca y apretó los puños bajo sus bolsillos.

\- Si bueno, debemos hablar de las otras reuniones. - Intervino Viktor. - Yo iré con ella a Francia.-

\- Nosotros también- Apuraron los gemelos.

\- En ese caso, en la despedida de Ron, que es la más cercana, yo la acompañaré.- Intervino Theo.

\- No me interesa, siempre y cuando exista unidad, por mí está bien variar en cada evento. Deberíamos comprar acciones en el profeta porque les daremos a vender muchos diarios. - Aseveró Hermione sonriente.

Draco estuvo apunto de protestar, pues a pesar de haber caminado ha un tramo alcanzó a escuchar, pero decidió hacer sus movimientos de manera sorpresiva y discreta para ganar terreno.

Los gemelos y un alejado William se desesperaban, notaban que se tramaba algo en el nido de serpientes que ahora eran Draco, Blaise y Theo. Y ellos se habían distanciado de Harry y entre ellos por lo que no eran exactamente el mejor frente común, era una manada llena de egos e individualismos.

Harry sujeto a Hermione de la mano.

\- Están invitados a casa, ofreceré una cena por el fin de curso- Ofreció el pelinegro a los pelirrojos, y a Viktor, aunque frente a el aún estaba Theo, quien sonrió, pues así le costará una pierna no pensaba faltar.

Solo que no lo dijo.

En su vida había sido anfitrión, de hecho se consideraba a pesar de su fama poco social pero sabia que eso le daría puntos con su Alfa. Querer propiciar "Unión".

Los Wesley se apuntaron de inmediato sonrientes, sabedores de la estrategia de Harry y de que a los Slytherin no les sería posible asistir por estar con su familia.

Hermione se despidió con un saludo Cortés de Theo y Los gemelos pues no podía besuquearlos a todos en público y junto con Harry apuro el paso, para partir a la sección VIP del norte del tren, acompañados de los Welsey y Viktor, casi enseguida se les unieron Luna y Neville.

Theo dio la vuelta hasta alcanzar a Draco en su paso hacia la sección VIP del oeste, esperaron la escalera mágica deslizante opulenta y totalmente innecesaria que los llevaría con sus padres, mientras se dieron la vuelta y muertos de rabia y observaron con odio no disimulado al pelinegro ojiverde, Theo colocó sus manos en la cintura y resopló el aire contenido, el infeliz de Potter seguía mejorando su juego, Draco se mantenía casi tranquilo, aunque la vena saltarte en su sien traicionaba su aparente calma, iban hacia sus padres cuando Blaise los alcanzo. Sabedor de las emociones de sus amigos.

\- Recuerden que ese tío casi fue Slytherin, tal vez en el fondo de su ahora alma lobuna, siempre ha habido una serpiente.-

Draco y Theo apenas lo voltearon a ver.

\- Neville es puro León y creo que te lleva millas de ventaja con la rubia- le aseveró burlón Malfoy.

\- No aventaja nada que me interese - respondió Blaise con acidez.

Theo sonrió irónico. - Yo puedo darle belladona a mi padre y alcanzar la cena de Potter, ya les contaré que ocurrió ahí. -

Ahora fue el turno de Draco y Blaise de observarlo de evidente sorpresa a un dejo de envidia.

.

.

.

En el Tren.

Al final del pasillo, estaba un compartimento más lujoso y amplio. Reservado por Mr. Harry James Potter, ahora emancipado por ser mayor de edad y dueño de su fortuna. Las tarjetas de crédito mágicas lo sabían.

Y cualquier oferente de servicios mágicos estaba encantado de atenderle.

Dentro, dos magos mantenían una conversación.

\- Que difícil fue distraer al Ministro de la atención que puso sobre ella- comentó William a Viktor. Mientras observaba fijamente la mano que Harry tenía sobre la rodilla de Hermione.

\- Casi tuvimos que hechizarlo a quemarropa.- susurró el Búlgaro de acuerdo.

\- Sabes tanto como yo o más de la raza Licana, la loba Alpha estará hambrienta de poder hasta que se sepa segura y poderosa. Se que a Hermione no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas del Ministro.- susurró Bill.

\- Me temo que tienes razón, espero que pronto la loba este satisfecha y con ello las posibilidades de que amplíe la manada disminuyan- acotó Viktor preocupado. Aflojando el nudo de su túnica de profesor de Hogwarts, una sonrisa adorno sus labios recordando las veces que se había acostado con Hermione en su escritorio pulido. Extrañaría esos días.

\- ¿Que se siente ser consorte?-

\- Bueno, es un sueño cumplido, para los Lycans los consortes son lo más parecido a una pareja permanente, como si me hubiera tomado como prometido o esposo, es mi más grande orgullo. -

William suspiro, se dijo que debía perder la esperanza de serlo algún día, pero eso no podía evitar que lo deseara. Observo el camino a través de cristal de forma nostálgica.

\- Me enteré de la boda de tu ex- cambió el tema Viktor.

\- Si, la verdad los abogados fueron extraordinariamente rápidos. Y me da gusto por ella.-

\- Se preguntará que fue de tu vida-

\- Me verá más feliz que nunca, una felicidad que debo a mis hijos felices, a ella misma feliz, y a mí ahora con una manada y un Alfa maravillosa.-

Viktor sintió como si alguien lo hubiese pinchado en las costillas. William no sonaba como esperaba, es decir resignado a un puesto menor en la manada, el tenía entendido que se acostaba con Luna, pero hablaba como si, como si, alguna vez, el y Hermione... suspiro para aclarar su mente y pidió un trago de Absenta al carrito del tren para aclarar su mente. En realidad sí William fuera competencia sería consorte, y no lo era, así que intentó dejarlo pasar.

Harry por otro lado disfrutaba a mil el tiempo junto a Hermione sin los otros dos consortes, sabia que Viktor era uno de ellos, pero vamos, petrificarlo aquel día no fue tan difícil, sonreía y mandaba notas a su casa para que tuvieran listo lo necesario.

Los gemelos avisaron a sus padres, y también mandaron lechuzas al gnomo bar tender y su casa para pedir objetos de broma y de su propia tecnología.

.

En Grimmauld Place.

La llegada a la ya vieja casona Grimmauld Place fue bulliciosa, había más servidumbre que de costumbre haciéndose cargo de tragos de bienvenida, Hermione se disculpó pues quería cambiarse, y aunque podía hacerlo con magia rápidamente, le había tomado cariño a la forma muggle de perfumar su cuerpo y su cabello.

Harry casi sintió que se le desprendió un brazo cuando se apartó de él pero suspirando se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su sitio. También con Magia se colocó jeans de diseñador mágico, y una costosa playera a juego de diseñador muggle también, los demás hicieron lo propio, el gnomo bartender llego y se instaló, y para sorpresa del pelinegro los Wesley, Arthur, Molly, Ginny y Ronald llegaron. Afortunadamente Ron iba con Lavender y Ginny con Dean Thomas.

Observo a los gemelos con severidad pues no se les quitaba lo inoportunos.

Inmediatamente Arthur y Molly se arrepintieron de haber ido, pues el sitio estaba repleto de jóvenes. Y si bebían más de la cuenta seguro la situación se pondría bochornosa, así que acordaron cenar y marcharse. Estaban honestamente admirados de la opulencia del sitio renovado pues lo recordaban horrible.

Hermione bajo, de Jeans y blusa negra ajustada con arnés negro. Sin duda atrapaba miradas, se veía juvenil pero sensual sin ser forzada, aplicó mucha máscara a su gruesas y larguísimas ya pestañas y un delineador sencillo a su boca.

Molly notó el cambio en Hermione como si la observará por vez primera ahora como bruja de sus hijos, cierto era que Ginny usaba escotes más pronunciados, pero Hermione era poseedora de belleza y porte, Y comprendió un poco el porque esa misteriosa loba-bruja tenía cautivados a los magos más poderosos de la nueva generación Inglesa.

Con la edad que Molly tenía, y la sabibudira que da la experiencia esperaba que Ahora que Hermione estaba entrando en el mundo de los adultos, Godric diera fuerza para sus chicos, ya que sabia que la competencia de magos...más experimentados sería una realidad.

Hermione los abrazo, y saludo a Ginny y Ron con sus acompañantes como si no hubiera pasado nada, pues en su mente obliviada no recordaban nada.

Ron soltó un silvido de sorpresa al contemplar la casa y palmeo la espalda de Harry, - Vaya que has invertido en esta casa amigo, pensé que la odiabas-

\- No, ya no tanto, me ha resultado muy útil- Harry no podía concentrarse con Ron porque era difícil para el distraer su mirada de Hermione, quien justo ahora charlaba con los gemelos quienes le mostraban sus últimos inventos.

Aunque se sentía bien volver a charlar con el como si su obsesión por Hermione no hubiese existido.

No.

Estaba jodido. Su relación y la forma en la que lo veía siempre sería distinta. Pero, lo intentaría. Por Molly y Arthur.

\- Hey Viktor, ven a conversar con tu fan más grande- lo llamó Harry.

Viktor le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero por no hacer una descortesía se acercó a Ron, Lavender no podía evitar mirarlo con cierto tipo de Adoracion, tal vez su cariño por Ro-Ro no era tan profundo.

En el camino a la Alfa Harry fue interceptado por Ginny quien por tercera vez en la noche le presentaba a Dean Thomas. Su embriaguez ya rayaba en el absurdo.

\- Y estas lentillas de contacto, te permiten ver lo que el otro par de quien las lleve puesta- mencionó Fred.

Hermione los miro sorprendida, - Ustedes son realmente brillantes, deben patentarlos.-

\- Ya lo hemos hecho, y fue vendida la patente por 10 años al Ministerio.- explicó George.

\- Es una suerte que ese Ministro sea tan joven ya que es de amplio criterio y visionario.- dijo Fred.

\- Si, si es interesante- mencionó Hermione.

A Viktor, William y Harry se les erizaron los cabellos.

Harry se desvió para espiar la conversación, y estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo para que nadie más lo molestara. Así que se acercó al gnomo a fingir pedir un trago.

Maldicion, honestamente esperaban que Hermione no tomará ese rumbo.

\- La patente al Ministerio está condicionada a nuestro uso. Porque tal vez sea útil para la manada, así como todos nuestros inventos están a tu dispocision Alfa- susurró seductor Frederick.

Hermione le sonrió coqueta. - Es excelente.-

Fred se sintió flotar en esa sonrisa. Así que intrépido como era, le soltó,- Necesito una palabra contigo-

Hermione ladeo el rostro, pero asintió y señaló la esquina apartada junto al gnomo bartender.

\- Yo quiero tener la oportunidad de ser considerado tu consorte-

George escupió su trago sobre Dean Thomas. A quien tenía enfrente suyo devorando el buffet de carnes frías. No podía creer que su hermano no lo llevará a su intento con la Alfa.

Hermione sabia que los agudos oídos de sus Lycan estaban en esa conversación, así que frunció los labios a Fred. En un puchero malcriado.

\- Por el momento no tengo pensado tener más consortes, pero...no se, estas resultando ser interesante, aún no lo suficiente. Ya lo dirá el tiempo.-

Fred se animó por la esperanza que ella le concedía, pues tenía claro que su hermano George era un excelente compañero de negocios, y un hermano entrañable, Pero con Hermione se manejaría de ahora en adelante de forma distinta pues fue su otro hermano el que le arrancó la posibilidad de ser su consorte y no repetiría sus errores.

Arthur y Molly se habían ido hacia treinta minutos despidiéndose. Pues el ambiente comenzaba a cargarse con más alcohol.

Ginny ya con muchos tragos de más casi grito a Hermione: - ¿Sigues con Nott amiga?-

Harry levanto las cejas. Parece que Ginny no recordaba que el estaba enamorado de la castaña. EL tendría que arreglar esa desagradable situación pronto.

Luna observaba a Ginny con mirada de de halcón, con oscura promesa en sus pupilas. A pesar de estar compartiendo con Neville, y juntos se perdían en las conversaciones más extrañas. Sentían que eran cada vez más unidos, y el deseo lobuno entre ambos era intenso. Luna llevaba un vestido camisero hecho de retazos de tela escarlata. Se veía elegantemente extraño. Sandalias a tiras en color naranja neón mientras Neville iba con una camisa blanca percudida y unos jeans desgastados.

\- Asi es pelirroja, aún juntos, lamentó la tardanza.- dijo un fresco y elegante Theodore Nott que entro con paso apresurado, Con saco gris de diseñador, jeans y playera casual en tono menta que resaltaba el azul profundo de sus ojos, se veía como un modelo. Que llego con aire casual, y respondió al vilo la pregunta de la pelirroja.

Los Gryffindor lo asesinaron con la mirada, pues se había acordado que nadie sería formal en público.

\- La obliviaron, así que no quiero causarle algún trauma.- explicó Theo a Hermione mientras se aproximaba a saludarla.

Por supuesto que se besaron, el vínculo como consortes era fuerte, y Harry y Viktor en un intento de ser discretos habían evitado con mucha dificultad las muestras de cariño en público, y llegaba Nott con sus propias leyes a quemarlos en ira.

\- Eres bajo- le susurró Hermione al terminar el beso. Casi relamiéndose los labios.

-Por ti, seré el más bajo de todos- le dijo el con honestidad.

Frederick contemplaba la escena a centímetros, recordó aquella memorable y única ocasión en que había compartido la cama con Hermione y como Theodore había llegado y entre ellos y George le habían dado y recibido tanta pasión como entrega.

Merlin, de recordarlo la sangre le hervía en expectativa y añoranza, sentía sus manos picar por volver a tocarla desnuda.

Con el paso de las horas Ginny y Dean terminaron en una de las habitaciones que Harry feliz les presto de la planta alta para deshacerse de ellos. Y no para dormir, pues después de 40 minutos se fueron.

Neville y Luna estaban en la piscina del tercer piso, probaron las branquialgas de Neville para hacer el amor bajo el agua. Se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande, sumergidos en sus propias sensaciones de placer indescriptible, bajo el manto de las hermosas estrellas.

Lavender y Ron, menos discretos tuvieron a bien encerrarse en uno de los baños, George hechizo el sitio por fuera para evitarse la vergüenza ajena.

William hizo una seña a sus hermanos para retirarse, pues estaba cansado. Pasado mañana era la boda de Fleur y quería irse de tiendas para llevar obsequios a sus hijos.

Viktor ya no era tan sociable con el, y después de que sus padres se marcharan se volvió un hervidero de parejas, y el no estaba de humor para ver a Hermione con uno de sus consortes, o hermanos para variar. Ni tampoco para unirse a Luna y Neville.

Los gemelos no objetaron, raro en su carácter, dormir todo juntos en casa de Harry sería extraño, además de que en realidad no habían sido invitados por el dueño de la casa. Harry era egoísta cuando tenía las cartas a su favor con el Alfa.

Los gemelos tomaron nota mental de estar atentos a donde viviría Hermione ahora de graduada para buscar un Loft cercano. O ¿Porque no? Hacerse de una magnífica propiedad y ofrecérsela como residencia.

William por supuesto no estaría en esos planes.

Se despidieron y se fueron, llevándose al costoso gnomo contratado.

Viktor les grito que antes de irse se llevarán a Ro- Ro del baño. Su cara de vergüenza fue poética, por primera vez Hermione vio a Theo, Viktor y Harry reír a carcajadas juntos. Y sintió que su corazón de Alfa se regocijo con júbilo.

También sabia que esa noche habían consumido el alcohol que no consumieron en toda su vida estudiantil en Hogwarts.

Al irse los pelirrojos, Se estiró como gato en el sofá.

\- ¿Quien dormirá conmigo esta noche?- les dijo. - Solo dormir- Aclaró. Mientras subía las escaleras a la habitación principal.

Harry y Viktor se apresuraron hasta chocar hombro con hombro al subir las escaleras.

Theo sabia que la Belladona tendría noqueado a su padre hasta temprano en la mañana, así que se quitó el saco y los siguió arriba a paso tranquilo.

La habitación era amplia, la cama también. Aún así, no sabrían si sería suficiente.

Hermione mediante un hechizo rápido se colocó un camisón de seda en palo de rosa y se acostó en el medio.

Los Lycan tomaron control sobre los hombres, Harry se colocó junto a ella deslizando medio cuerpo debajo de la bruja para blindar su calor y seguridad con su propio cuerpo. Viktor, hizo lo opuesto se colocó del otro lado colocando una parte de su cuerpo sobre ella, lo hizo poniéndose boca abajo, también cubriéndola, y Theo hechizo la cama alargándola para literalmente abrazar sus piernas y colocarse entre ellas.

Su sueño, jamás había sido tan vigilado.

Protegido, adorado, obsesivo. Y sin embargo, los 4 pasaron la mejor noche de sus vidas, el sueño como Lycans fue curativo y reparador, sentían su alma rebosar con alegría al estar en sintonía física con su Alpha. No había incomodidades, comenzaban a comprender lo diferentes que eran ya de un mago "Normal" y como la naturaleza Lycan comenzaba a dominar.

Era demoledora pero placentera esa naturaleza, su sola cercanía, aún sin sexo los extasiaba, los llenaba por completo. El vínculo como Lycans era más fuerte que el vínculo de la sangre, que el vínculo con la magia, con su propia Vida incluso. Era un círculo infinito de pasión, compromiso, entrega y lealtad.

La mañana fue interesante, Theo salió apresurado para llegar a tiempo. Y Viktor un poco después para avanzar en el proyecto " De la nueva casa".

Harry era el más complacido. Adoraba llenar la cama con la figura de ambos, venerarla de forma exclusiva y egoísta, aunque solo fuera instantes.

Cada vez estaba más cercano el momento de compartirla en la intimidad y eso le imponía, aún no se sentía del todo listo.

Sonrío.

Ella tenía sus formas de prepararlo para todo. De romper sus esquemas y sus miedos. Había tenido que usar un hechizo antes de matar a Wood para alinear su quijada tras el golpe que Viktor le propinó por haberlo petrificado después de hacer el amor con Hermione.

Con su fortuna a plena disposición sabia que debía buscar una actividad poderosa, y alguna forma de vínculo mágico más profundo. Era un consorte feliz, pero no podía evitar meditar alguna manera de "Atarla a sí mismo" solo un poco mas.

Comenzo a besar su hombro y restregar su cuerpo contra el de ella para despertarla con su encendida pasión. Hermione sonrió con los ojos cerrados y se trepó en el ya erecto miembro. Harry se aventuró en su placer a sentarse y tomo un seno con una mano y la otra la llevo suavemente al lleno trasero hasta que introdujo uno de sus dedos en el.

Hermione grito de placer, lo cabalgó con fuerza y le devoró la boca mordimiento a ratos sus labios. Era tanto el ímpetu de la castaña que Harry tuvo que colocar ambas manos en las caderas para contener su orgasmo pues quería que ella llegará primero.

Su respiración se convirtió en la de un León enjaulado y estaba seguro de que dejaría las marcas de sus dedos en las caderas femeninas.

Hermione sonreía al verlo tan exitado, así que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a montarlo al revés. La sensual visión provocó en Harry un mega orgasmo que no pudo contener su rugido de placer.

.

Al día Siguiente:

La Madriguera.

Esa tarde sería la reunión en la madriguera por la partida de Ronald a Rumania. Harry se encontraba de perfecto humor pues asistiría como Consorte Principal, Viktor había anunciado que no iría para su felicidad. No era idiota, sabia que el maldigo Búlgaro se traía algo entre manos. Y bueno, Theo y Draco no estaban invitados en realidad.

La reunión tubo de novedoso que no fue de mal gusto. Charlie y Percy charlaban animados con sus padres, Percy llevaba de cita a una chica delgada y de larga nariz, rubia y de ojos café. Se le notaba engreída.

Neville y Luna iban como cita y no pasaban desapercibidos pues Luna elegía los diseños mas extraños y extravagantes para sus reuniones, esta vez llevaba un vestido canario de enormes mangas que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Con un sombrero de plumas verde chillón. A pesar de todo se le notaba muy sensual y Neville seguía vistiendo con ropas parecidas de sus antepasados pero su ahora deportiva complexión lo hacía verse clásico y no anticuado.

La cena fue servida por Elfos, eran platillos típicos ingleses pues Molly no quería que Ron olvidara sus raíces.

Casi todo Gryffindor asistió, los Wesley colocaron carpas como en la boda de Bill para poder hacerse de espacio. El bullicio y la decoración rojo escarlata predominaban.

Los gemelos por otro lado, se veían un poco distantes el uno del otro, no de mala manera, pues estaban muy sonrientes, pero si estaban más independientes.

William no había llegado.

La noche anterior tras dejar a Ron en la madriguera, William se ofreció a llevar a Lavender, y tras intentar aparecerse en la casa de la chica, George colocó en el brazo de su hermano una bomba pimienta que cuando este estaba en proceso de aparición explotó y los cuerpos de Lavender y William se fragmentaron lo que permitió que la pimienta se insertará en sus extremidades.

Aún estaban en recuperación en el hospital mágico Inglés Angelicath pero solo los gemelos lo sabían.

William era conocedor de que había sido la venganza de sus hermanos, y pretendía no guardar rencor en su corazón.

Ron estaba desconcertado porque Lavender no fuera, pero ella le había suplicado que la llevara con el así que supuso fue su venganza, incluso de sintió más tranquilo pensándose soltero. Y como recibió un montón de regalos estaba muy feliz.

Ahora Neville y Luna estaban un poco mas apartados, seguramente tuvieron algún disgusto, la cara de Luna cada vez que alguna chica Gryffindor se acercaba a Neville era la de un auténtico predador en espera del momento para matar.

Los consortes, y los que aspiraban aún a serlo, les daban su espacio. Pues su relación además de intensa se notaba por demás complicada.

Hermione se ofreció a llevar la torta para la despedida, que era enorme y suculenta, cuando se desvió a La Cocina por las velas, diestras manos pecosas la sujetaron contra si encerrándola en la despensa.

Ella ya había reconocido su olor por lo que no se asusto.

La beso, fuerte y apasionadamente, restregó su cuerpo contra el de ella con cruda necesidad y la acaricio cuál es mas preciado tesoro.

\- George, debemos regresar.- le susurro ella cuando tuvo su boca libre para respirar.

\- Hermione yo...-

\- Lo se, pero también sabes mi respuesta, ¿no es así? -

George le sonrió, - Si. Soy optimista sabes, no descansaré. -

Ella le sonrió de regreso. - Eso es lo que espero de ti.-

Y salió de la despensa, se acomodó el vestido corto de gabardina sin mangas y tomo las velas de la mesa. Harry estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, dibujó una sonrisa bajo sus ojos esmeralda mientras le extendió su brazo. Y es que Harry había dicho a los Gryffindor que le interesaba Hermione, y a su paso imponía respecto para su ahora bruja para los ojos de esos graduados.

George se instaló a un lado de la mesa del pastel donde ya todos comenzaban a reunirse para tomar fotografías mágicas mientras Frederick tenía una sonrisa malicosa en el rostro. Había buscas a Ron sobre su fiesta de frío de 3 años en lugar de joven graduado.

Cuando Hermione se acercó y colocó las velas sobre el pastel, al encenderlas estás decían : "Feliz VIAJE Ronald" en chispas de miles de colores.

Los invitados estallaron en vítores y gritos.

Ahora la castaña al observar las velas se dio cuenta de que a pesar de ser ahora una criatura mágica, y una bruja experimentada. Siempre le sorprendería y adoraría la magia.

Todos lanzaron vítores y brindis por el festejado y canturreaban que mordiera la torta.

Ron a, ver a sus hermanos a la distancia considerable se acercó a morderla en la esquina izquierda, cuando esta esquina precisamente mini explotó en su rostro, las risas de todos fueron explosivas incluida Hermione,p.

Ron emprendió la carrera contra Fred, quien le gritaba: - ¡ Siempre muerdes en el mismo sitio idiota! -

Y fue pronto tiempo de marcharse.

Ronald se veía feliz.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y tomándola de la mano se despidieron de todos, Ginny los observo un poco confundida. No así los demás.

Para su sorpresa, Frederick y George venían tras ellos.

Eran ahora como una familia, así se sentían. Una manada.

Draco estaba a escasos metros había estaba vigilante desde hacía una hora, con visores expansivos, soltó una carcajada al contemplar la travesura de Frederick a Ron y cuando tuvo a la vista a su Alfa se acercó, camino a su lado derecho, Harry y el ahora flanqueaban sus costados. Mientras los gemelos los seguían. Y un poco más atrás, Luna y Neville.

En un silencioso tributo a lo que ahora eran.

Hermione se adelantó divertida y en un acto rebelde se transformó en una bella loba blanca.

Para sorpresa de todos.

Draco hizo lo propio rápidamente y era un enorme lobo platinado que corrió tras ella, mientras Harry pronto los alcanzo como lobo negro como la noche.

Luna y Neville montaban en sus escobas haciendo guardia desde el cielo.

Y unos lobos castaños apuraban el paso para alcanzar a los rápidos y robustos lobos consortes.

La loba blanca era la más rápida, se sintió recorrer kilómetros en una carrera de libertad y vida plena. La loba se sentía en extasis, en un estado crudo y natural.

Draco conocedor de los trucos de su amigo Nott con su padre, sugirió a Lucius invitar un trago a Álvaro Nott padre de Theo, y le pareció curioso que lo hiciera en un vociferador.

El sobre ruidoso despertó a Álvaro y noto la ausencia de Theo, quien ahora se encontraba en las mazmorras de la mansión Nott, con algunos huesos rotos que ya estaban sanando por su condición Lycan.

Hermione corrió hasta la mansión que Theo compro en St. Catchpole, ahí agotada subió hasta la piscina de la habitación principal y aún como loba se echó al agua para refrescarse.

Luna y Neville con los dedos entumidos, se quedaron en la sala de estar frente al fuego. Sabedores de que la Alfa estaba a salvo decidieron darle su espacio a los consortes.

Neville se sentó frente al fuego en el piso mientras Luna fue a por agua a La Cocina.

\- Ponle menta, será más refrescante- Sugirió Neville.

Luna iba a responder cuando...

Los gemelos llegaron por fin, se transformaron en hombres y estaban por hablar cuando les llego una notificación extra oficial súper secreta del Ministerio, debían presentarse de inmediato pues uno de sus inventos había fallado.

Estaban más indignados que cansados así que se vistieron y convocaron sus escobas.

Sus inventos nunca fallaban.

Al salir, Luna por fin pudo hablar con Neville.

\- Yo tengo mucho calor, pero no quiero refrescarme.-

Neville volvió el rostro ante semejante afirmación y el vestido amarillo estaba en el suelo.

Su boca no podía cerrarse. Luna era una mujer bellísima.

Encendia su sangre y su cuerpo de maneras que el no sabia que existían. Y de esa manera permitió que el lobo lo consumiera y le hizo el amor...con la boca.

.

En la Suite principal.

Draco y Harry se transformaron. Y nuevamente, como cuando en Bulgaria, se observaron con desconfianza. Y sacoron sus varitas.

\- Está noche, tengo mucha energía...creo que tengo ganas de cenar doble.- Afirmo Hermione imponiendo su pensar.

Draco la observo con ojos desorbitados. - ¡Tu no tienes límites! ¡Es increíble!-

Harry aprovechó para lanzarse a la piscina. - Yo si tengo energia Herms-

\- Yo jamás dije que no tenía energía Potter- le recriminó Draco mientras descendió a sentarse en la orilla de la misma.

\- No estás interesado misma historia- le dijo Harry medio distraído cuando Hermione le extendió una pierna y este comenzó a lamer sus dedos sensualmente.

Draco comenzó a proferir maldiciones. Decidido a dar pelea a su deseo. Quería tiempo con ella, a solas, poseerla como tantas otra veces hasta verla llegar al orgasmo entre sus piernas pero en esa fantasía no estaba Potter.

Hermione conocía el corazón rebelde del rubio pero ya se había dejado llevar con Viktor. Así que no entendía del todo porque no le resultaba fácil.

Harry ya había llegado hasta sus muslos. Hermione abrió sus piernas y este emborrachado de deseo entró en ella ahogando un jadeo en el espeso cabello húmedo.

A Draco el deseo lo traicionaba y su evidente ereccion lo delataba como vociferador. Pero observar la espalda en movimiento de Potter lo hizo sonreír de pronto. Levanto su varita para lanzarle un hechizo cuando Hermione lo llamó:

\- Ven, ahora tu.-

Harry creyo no haber escuchado bien, ¿Le estaba pidiendo que saliera?

Draco triunfante se hundió en la piscina y acercó, colocó la mano en el hombro de Harry para quitarlo, Harry le gruño y se rehusó hasta cuando Hermione casi lo empujó.

Draco comenzó a besarla y se acomodó intencionalmente despacio antes de penetrarla.

Harry se sentía tan exitado como molesto.

\- Sostenme, me caigo. - Le dijo Hermione a Potter, cuando Draco le liberó la boca.

Harry estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta pero las palabras de Hermione eran órdenes para sus oídos, no podía ni quería negarse y comprendió que nuevamente lo probaba y enseñaba una lección.

Se coloco tras ella y sostuvo su cuerpo con sus manos, lo que permitió que Draco la penetrara libremente mientras acariciaba sus pechos con libertad. Hermione comenzó a succionarlo y moverse para encontrarse con sus movimientos y el rubio se sentía en el Nirvana del placer.

Harry se éxito a tope y comenzó a rozar su miembro con el trasero femenino. Hermione por momentos correspondió a ese roce pero de pronto se detuvo.

Los consortes al limite de su exitacion estaban sorprendidos.

\- Intercambien- les dijo ella como si les pidiera que le abrieran al agua caliente.

Draco y Harry no podían hacer corto circuito del todo porque sus sexos lloraban por regresar con su Alfa.

Asi que lo que alguna vez consideraron impensable sucedió: Intercambiaron lugares muy rápidamente y al mismo tiempo la penetraron, era ahora Draco quien sostenía a Hermione para Harry en un acto de pasión total sin egoísmo de por medio, solo entrega, solo deseo, amor puro y rudo como hielo cortante y pasión al rojo vivo que atizaba el alma.

Hermione gemía y se movía con ellos para mejorar el placer masculino y intercambiaba besos hambrientos a cada uno de vez en vez.

Cada uno le correspondía con mas entrega. Hasta que el frenesí se desbocó y los tres acabaron aparatosamente.

Las olas de la piscina proyectaban las olas de deseo en sus corazones, ya por siempre, consumidos y entregados al Alfa.

Sin marcha atrás.

.

.

En el Ministerio.

En una habitación lujosa de hotel en El Centro de Londres, el Ministro pregunto a su amante ahora ahora también Lycan guardiana, cuestión que él desconocía.

\- ¿Y a donde fue tu hija?-

\- Una cita, con su novio, el arribista ese...Percy Wesley.-

.

En Malfoy Manor.

Alvaro Nott tomaba un nuevo trago con Lucius mientras jugaban ajedrez mágico vikingo. El más salavaje de todos, pues las piezas decían las fabricaban magos oscuros, con sangre muggle real.

Alvaro Nott habló después de que su pieza decapito a un peón de Lucius.

\- ¿ Tu conoces a una chica llamada ...Lilione?-

Lucius hizo una mueca, tomo otro trago de su Absenta y luego respondió lentamente:

-¿Porque?, Acaso, volverás a casarte?-

\- Por supuesto que no. - Respondió irritado Álvaro. - Seguiré teniendo suficiente con la viuda Zabini a ratos, no volveré a casarme nunca-

Lucius levanto las cejas.

\- Si, supongo. Entonces, ¿Porque preguntas?- dijo mientras analizó el tablero para su siguiente jugada.

\- Theodore dice ese nombre dormido-

Lucius dijo- - F3 Caballo. Hay una Gryffindor llamada Hermione-

\- Suena parecido- mencionó Álvaro cuando el caballo de Lucios derribó a un peón suyo salpicando el tablero un poco más de líquido escarlata.

\- Si bueno- Dijo Lucius con una mueca burlona. - Es una sangre sucia así que...-

Alvaro Nott se atragantó con su propia saliva.

Lucius hizo mucho esfuerzo por no sonreír y tomo más de su trago de Absenta.

\- Yo no querría esa tipo de escoria en mi familia, Draco siempre la ha puesto en su lugar.- mencionó Lucius con arrogancia.

\- No seas absurdo, yo tampoco, seguramente es una estupida Ravenclaw, o Hufflepuff. Mataría a Theodore si hiciera estupidez semejante,-

.

.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Hola cariños!

Directo del IPad, espero que si hay alguna falta de ortografía me disculpen. Y me regalen sus extraordinarios Reviews!

¿Que os pareció?, Que se vienen muchísimas sorpresas.


	22. Chapter 22

En la elegante Mansión Zabini, el único heredero de la viuda de Marcus Zabini, estaba taciturno en el despacho de la amplia y elegante planta baja.

Blaise sabia que debía preparase más en el tedioso tema de su especie, pues se sentía el Lycan más atrasado en información de la manada. Y había jurado venganza de la rubia, su enorme orgullo Slytherin aún estaba herido e hinchado y les haría ver tanto a ella como a ese Estupido Gryffindor lo que era meterse con Blaise Zabini.

Zabini.

De pronto se puso a pensar en su apellido, el era único hijo, su apellido se había perdido ya como linaje de familia sangre pura, pues ahora todas sus generaciones siguientes serían Lycan.

Suspiro con nostalgia. Su padre estaba retorciéndose en el inframundo estaba seguro.

Fue a servirse un trago de Whisky Escocés, cuyo componente mágico no era el fuego, sino su 79% de alcohol suave destilado, tomárlo era entrar en un letargo fuerte. Pero era justo lo que necesitaba.

El no era un consorte, así que la situación de su reproducción estaría en pausa hasta que la Alfa estuviera preñada. Desahogarse con sus amigos era imposible pues cada uno se estaba dedicando en impresionar más a la Alfa o hacerse daño.

No tenían tiempo para el.

Maldicion.

Si no se integraba con rapidez terminaría siendo un omega. Y eso le daba pavor, el era un hombre social, le encantaba ser snob y andar de fiesta en fiesta, de falda en falda, afortunadamente al no cortejar a la Alfa era más libre y había podido satisfacer su permanente lujuria con varias afortunadas brujas. Su nueva condición mágica lo admitía, lo había convertido en mejor amante y había tenido que desmemoriar a algunas de las chicas con las que se acostaba pues no dejaban de perseguirle.

Se sumergió en lo profundo de su biblioteca y encontró algunas notas sobre los Lycan. _"Su sangre es extremadamente poderosa, beberla otorga inmortalidad. Son tan escasos, que los que existan son muy sexuales con los de su especie para sobrevivir. Las Lycan por sobretodo, cada alineación de las lunas en el sistema, que ocurre cada 4 años mayas, entran en estado de celo para presionarlas a continuar su linaje."_ \- Vaya, se divierten...ya lo he visto.- _" La loba que habita en las Lycan busca protección y poder en una pareja y es ambiciosa en rodearse de cuantos pueda hasta que encuentre al adecuado. Una loba por naturaleza no se imprimara jamás de un adversario débil."_

La mente de Blaise comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora pensando en la venganza perfecta para la rubia loca.

.

En la Mansión Nott. Al oeste se Chelsea, Inglaterra.

Theo estaba completamente recuperado de la paliza mágica y física que le propinó su estricto padre, el viejo Álvaro Nott. Le había costado horrores no devolverle los golpes. La noche junto a Hermione a pesar de los otros consortes había sido magnifica. Y le había dado las fuerzas suficientes para mantener su serenidad, también había deducido que fue una jugada sucia de Draco.

 _ **"Los golpes que no se ven, no existen para la ley."**_ Uno de los principios Slytherin.

Había sido astuto, parecía que los miembros de la manada ya habían encontrado la forma de lastimarse sin que la Alfa pudiera notar los golpes.

Pues bien, pronto devolvería el favor, si se atacaban entre Slytherin era carnicería. Se preguntó porque de todos los consortes a los que pudo joder, lo eligió a el.

Se perdió de la despedida de Ronald Wesley en la madriguera como una estupenda oportunidad de hacerle el amor a su Alfa. Y nuevamente decirle a algunos cuentos que era su pareja. Sabia que Draco aprovechó la oportunidad pero supuso que Potter no se lo dejo sencillo. Eso quería pensar para alegrarse. Aunque tampoco le hacía sentir mejor.

Ya estaba casi todo listo en su plan. Y lo llevaría a cabo enseguida.

St. Catchpole estaba listo para recibirlo recién se emancipara y vendería esa lujosa pero llena de recuerdos terribles Mansión en la que vivía con su padre, pues no le había traído más que amarguras y malos recuerdos.

.

.

.

HPOV

Hoy es la reunión en casa de Draco.

Estoy un poco nerviosa y me odio por ello, ¡soy el Alpha por Morgana!,no debo sentir nervios, he sobrepasado en capacidad y fortuna a Los Malfoy, pero aún me imponen Narcisa y Lucius.

A mi lado Harry duerme plácidamente, en el otro costado se encuentra Viktor. Se le ve cansado. Llego tan tarde que casi no lo sentí cuando se acurrucó.

No he sabido nada de Theo, supongo que tanto él como Draco al no ser emancipados, siguen siendo…"Niños de casa". Casi solté una carcajada.

¿Qué diablos pretende al invitarme ahí? Su padre tendrá un ataque nervioso estoy segura.

Me diriji a la ducha de la habitación. A pesar de que Harry me había hecho el amor incontables veces anoche, me sentía como nueva.

Algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo, con los gemelos, con William, con Theo…y con Blaise. Era como si fuesen de mi sangre, había estado leyendo:

 **"Magia Ancestral Celta. Los rituales y cultos olvidados."**

Aprendí muchísimo, nuevas técnicas de magia no verbal. Que implicaban gran uso de poder, pero vamos, era inmortal, decía el libro que en magos comunes consumía su magia tomando parte de su vida. Así que ello no me preocupaba mucho.

Debía ir a comprar algo impactante para esta noche y aprovecharía para visitar a mis lobos. Debían saber que no había nada que pudiesen ocultar a su Alfa…

Así que después de la ducha, me coloqué leggings ajustados y una blusa halter rosada. La tela era tan delicada que se podía apreciar el encaje de mi costoso sostén.

Viktor había dejado sobre la cómoda unas compras de la conocida casa de moda de lencería _"La Perla"_. Estaba exquisita, cada pieza había sido hecha a mano, tenía perlas o piedras preciosas insertadas en el encaje, era maravilloso.

Anoche Harry cayó rendido, y yo también un poco, así que cuando Viktor llegó y sus manos comenzaron a juguetear para penetrarme, me deje. Sus deliciosas, gruesas y fuertes manos me llevaron a dos orgasmos más.

El muy fresco se llevó un par de dedos a la boca y me apretujo contra el. Antes de caer rendido.

Cerré los ojos ante el recuerdo, y tomando mi pequeño bolso que en realidad era enorme pero encogía con magia, suspire concentrando mi Magia, con los hechizos celtas aprendidos, centimuna ventisca hacerse entre mis manos, combinado la de la loba y la bruja, sentí la enorme concentración de poder en mis venas, transformando mis huesos, ensanchando mis pupilas, dije hacia dónde quería ir:

\- William-

Y aparecí en un hospital mágico.

Me asuste un poco, se suponía que William ya no hacia locuras al ser Lycan. Lo último que supe fue que dejaría a Lavender en su casa. Y ninguno fue a la despedida de Ron.

Esperaba que no hiciera daño a nadie.

Me llego su olor, a lobo, a mi manada. Camine hacia el estaba sentado en una cama pequeña con vendas ensangrentadas en sus brazos y piernas. Como si sostuvieran sus miembros.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?- fue lo único que pude decir. Desde la guerra no veía heridas así.

Will levanto la cara y su rostro se iluminó al verme.

\- Fue una travesura de mis hermanos, están molestos porque creen que por mi causa no son consortes. Te pido que no los castigues.-

Me senté a su costado apenas.

\- No iba a hacerlo, verte así, me impacta, pero no los reprenderé. Me he acostumbrado a que ente vosotros mismos os castiguéis. Aunque lo que se hagan sea de bárbaros. Deberé poner reglas sobre sus "Venganzas"-

Con una mueca de dolor intento extender su mano a mi para tocarme. – Gracias por buscarme-

Yo le extendí mi muñeca. -Muérdeme, mi sangre te sanara más rápidamente.-

Sus ojos azules bailaron nerviosos.

\- Hazlo ya.- le dije exasperada.

Obviamente el obedeció. Tras casi un minuto. Quite mi muñeca. Pase mi lengua sobre mi herida y está sano casi enseguida.

Note como me observaba absorto en el movimiento de mis labios.

\- Antes de irnos a Francia, quiero que averigues, que tiene Percibal tu hermano con la hija de Ipanema Johnes, la amante del Ministro.- le dije firme.

\- ¿Qué pasa?-

\- Están saliendo, la llevó a la despedida de Ronald.-

\- Percy está buscando poder. Debe saber que la madre de la chica se acuesta con el Ministro.-

\- Es mi intención que termines con esa situación, ya que en algún momento Percy puede darse cuenta de algo con su suegra, era el mejor de su clase, además ustedes los Wesley saben mucho de Lycans. Anoche Ipanema me reporto por lechuza que el Ministro me mando investigar.-

Los azules ojos de William se oscurecieron. Sabia que Hermione tenía razón.

\- Yo detendré esa relación.-

\- Bien. Recupérate,no quiero más problemas o tener que matar otro cabo suelto como Oliver, honestamente toda la situación, fue muy desagradable, en fin, nos vemos en Francia.-

Salí del sitio con calma sin notar que junto a la cama de Bill había otra cubierta por una sabana médica.

\- Adiós Alpha- me dijo el con ternura. Una que no le conocía, pero seguí mi camino.

William entendió, que no se podían dejar cabos sueltos en esa situación, y honestamente los gritos de Lavender en las curaciones lo volvían loco, la chica no tenía sangre Lycan y temía que fuera difícil hacerle otro hechizo desmemorizante. Además los doctores no le daban muchas esperanzas, y como en el accidente perdió su varita no la habían identificado, parecía que nadie había notado su ausencia. Sus padres, vincularían eventualmente toda la situación con su familia y sería un circo.

Ya mucho mejor, asombrado del poder de la sangre de Hermione, movió su mano hacia su pequeño Buró y sacó su varita, que el apretó con fuerza y no perdió, cauteloso se puso de pie aun con mucho dolor y se acercó a Lavender que ahora dormía.

- _Avada Kedavra.-_ le dijo en un susurro y con la sabana médica oculto el verde resplandor del hechizo.

.

.

Cuando salí del Hospital, cerré los ojos de nuevo concentrando mi Magia, y murmuré. – Frederick.-

Me encontré en un departamento del Ministerio de Magia que no conocía.

Al final del pasillo Fred discutía con un elegantemente vestido burócrata mágico.

(Fin de HPOV)

.

Hermione camino con paso confiado y toco la puerta de vidrio.

George y Fred abrieron mucho los ojos cuando la vieron a través del cristal.

El burócrata abrió la puerta y solo así Hermione pudo ver al mismísimo Ministro de Magia Gregory Harrison que estaba sentado en la esquina de la habitación. En una elaborada silla de caoba y cuero.

La mirada del Ministro se ensanchó con interés, sus pupilas se dilataron y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, ella y los gemelos podían escucharlo todo.

El burócrata calvo y obeso la observo ceñudo y exploto.

\- ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Está autorizada para estar aquí?, ¿No se da cuenta de que esta reunión en confidencial?, ¡Como se atreve a…!-

El Ministro Gregory Interrumpió.

\- Píckles. Déjala pasar. Buenos días Señorita Granger.-

El aludido Pickles, se ruborizó y dejo pasar a Hermione aún muy molesto. Cuando levanto el rostro se encontró con el de George que lo observaba como si quisiera cortarle la lengua.

\- Lamentó la interrupción venía a buscar a los gemelos Wesley para Almorzar.- dijo en un tono ronco y femenino.

Los latidos del Ministro se aceleraron nuevamente.

\- Por supuesto, adelante, después hablaremos. Y esta es su oficina Sríta Granger, recuerde visitar a su padrino de generación alguna vez.-

El regordete Pickles observo al Ministro como si le hubiese salido lepra. ¡Le estaba coqueteando a esa chica insolente!. Pero esa historia el la vendería muy bien a El Profeta.

\- Lo tomare muy en cuenta "Padrino" – El Ministro le sonrió como tonto.-Aunque No quisiera interrumpir su apretada agenda.-

\- Nada es Interrumpión por verla.- Se le salió a bocajarro.

Fred carraspeo. – En ese caso, nos vamos. Nos veremos después. Ministro., Sr. Pickles.-

Y avanzó a la salida.

Hermione también se despidió: - Sr Pickles, Ministro.-

Pickles aún no podía evitar mirarla con recelo.

George volvió a mirarlo de forma horrible y por instinto retrocedió. Algo en su regordete cuerpo le dijo que lo hiciera, como si acabara de ver a un predador.

Afuera, Hermione les dijo- ¿Dónde almorzamos?-

-Reservamos en el St. Regis, estábamos agotados, podemos pedir servicio a la habitación. -Sugirió Fred.

-Bien. Vamos- les indicó Hermione.

El imponente hotel cuyos muros eran de cristal daba paso a un lobby amplio de pisos pulidos y una enorme escalera de caracol bañada en oro en sus descansos como el candelabro de alambres finos multiplicados que están sobre ellos. Subieron por el elevador al catorceavo piso y ahí entraron la Habitación 415.

\- Room Service. Tres desayunos clásicos ingleses de pato, con Capuccinos y fruta fresca.- Indicó Frederick. Asombrado hasta los ancestros por como Hermione los había encontrado en una base secreta mágica.

-¿ Que pasa con ustedes y el Ministro?- les preguntó ella casual.

\- Alguien intentó alterar uno de nuestros inventos y resultó muy lastimado. Nuestra garantía y patente exige que no sean alterados, no fue culpa nuestra.- Dijo George serio.

\- Ya veo.-

\- Le gustas.- Intentó no sonar celoso, pero no lo consiguió.

Hermione levanto una ceja, en su vida había visto a los gemelos celosos de nada ni de nadie.

\- Lo se.-

\- ¿Te gusta?- Fred había colgado el teléfono y ahora era su turno de preguntar.

\- Me gusta lo que puede darme.- Respondió sincera. - Darnos, la manada necesita fuerza.-

\- ¿Qué quieres de el?- El lobo se alzó orgulloso en George, como jamás lo había hecho.

– Yo puedo dártelo.- Y podía, tenía la inteligencia, los medios y los artificios para lo que fuere.

Hermione sonrió. – Lo dudo.-

\- Yo puedo dártelo. Pídemelo.- le dijo seguro. Insistiendo.

\- Bien. Quiero los archivos confidenciales de cada departamento. Y acceso ilimitado al Ministerio.-

George no se amedrentó. - Son tuyos, te los entregaré a la brevedad. Puedo hacerme de ellos sin mucha dificultad. Necesito un par de días, para darte acceso total.-

Hermione levanto nuevamente las cejas sorprendida.

George también lo estába de si mismo, de los alcances que podía tener. De como el deseo por ella lo impulsaba cual locomotora en marcha a todo vapor. Era adrenalina, pasión y poder, crudos y básicos.

Utilizaría todos los inventos y toda su astucia para hacerse lo que ella le había pedido.

\- Quiero lo que a él pensabas darle a cambio.- dijo firme.

\- Ven aquí- Le dijo Hermione. - Tu no mereces nada pues también perteneces a esta manada pero me excita que me des lo que te pido-

George avanzó a paso rápido, para comerle la boca lleno de pasión desenfrenada.

La cargo y depósito sobre el escritorio pequeño de la habitación la sujetó de la cintura mientras le acariciaba.

Fred se había quedado un poco de hielo. George se acaba de hacer un enorme trato con el Alfa frente a sus narices, dejándole fuera.

Y ahora iba a fundirse en ella, como si el no estuviese presente.

\- Herm. Geor. Disculpen. ¿Hola?-

George sin dejar de besar a Hermione le hizo un movimiento con la mano a su hermano, que indicaba. "Lárgate"

Fred, notando a Hermione muy entregada a la pasión de su hermano, no pudo más que hacerse a un lado, su Lycan se lo exigía, bullían en el toda clase de sentimientos extraños, celos, pero no mortales, era raro, alegría por ella, por George, pero también un dejo de amargura, mientras Hermione estuviere distraída sería vulnerable, camino hacia afuera de la habitación y se fue al Lobby y cancelar los desayunos encargados.

George le había ofrecido poder y ella le había besado como no había visto besar a nadie aún.

Dentro de la habitación.

George se sentía morir de pasión en ese beso, que ella le succionaba el alma como lo hacía con sus labios. Y que el se la entregaba completa.

Cuando por fin la deposito suavemente sobre la cama ella le dio la vuelta con agilidad felina, dominándolo por completo. Y con su magia a flor de piel, utilizó sus ya menguantes fuerzas para transformarse en Lycan y rasgar las ropas del mago. George intento hacer lo propio lograndolo en minutos, sintiendo como el Lycan se abría paso rompiéndole los huesos para ensancharlos y alargarse, sus caminos crecieron así como su cabello y sus ojos hazel se diltaron, su lobo ancestral le pedía que la tomará, que la reclamará como suya una vez más, con la diferencia única de que en esta ocasión no la compartiría con nadie.

Aun transformado ella le superaba un poco en fuerza, volviendo a colocarlo bajo sus muslos.

\- Yo te daré todo lo que pidas Hermione, te entregaré Inglaterra se me la pides.- le dijo un ronco debido a la excitacion Lycan

Ella se removió sobre el hasta que finalmente pudieron hacerse uno solo. George liberó un gruñido sonoro. Era el placer más grande jamás experimentado, ella comenzó a moverse sobre el como si fuese una felina experta. Subiendo y bajando casi salvajemente sobre el permitiéndole a ratos tocarla libremente.

George no era un novato, su experiencia sexual no era limitada, y aún así, nadie se compraba con ella. Le hacía ver estrellas y tocar la cumbre más alta del templo de Merlin.

George gimió, al sentir el toque sensual y a la vez salvaje de Hermione, se aventuró a ir más allá, también, y deslizó su mano por la espalda de a la que quería como su hembra, sintiendo la dureza de sus gluteos firmes; Sentía la calidez de su piel y no pudo contener el suspiro que escapó de sus labios.

El aire en torno a los dos, pareció calentarse en segundos y hacerse más denso, cargándose de una electricidad, que hacía vibrar sus cuerpos.

La respiración pesada de George, se estrellaba en la suave mejilla de Hermione; y la acelerada de ella, en el cuello de él,haciéndolos conscientes de la cercanía y del grado de intimidad, que había entre los dos.

El orgasmo llego a ambos, que entraron aún subespacio de placer infinito por segundos, George más tiempo, Hermione casi se desploma sobre el por el cansancio de los hechizos que había venido practicando.

George lo sintió enseguida, salió de su letargo y le expuso su yugular. Su Lycan se lo dijo: "Proveer para el Alpha. Primero el Alpha.","La sangre mágica, la sangre de los inmortales."

Y así lo hizo, ella se removió hacia el y lo mordió profundamente, George gimió pero lo acepto.

Fred había entrado a la habitación. Ignorando la evidente escena de pasión que había tenido lugar, se inclinó sobre ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, extendiéndole ahora su cuello.

Ella lo acepto, y después de algunos minutos. Cerró los ojos para dormir en sus brazos. La sostuvo con ternura y llevo hacia el sofá de la entrada de la habitación.

Con ternura la deposito en el y se sentó a su lado para velar su sueño. Ella volvió a transformarse en bruja y a ganar color en sus mejillas. Sus latidos se normalizaron así como su respiración.

La puerta comenzó a sonar con golpes frenéticos.

Era Luna, que entro como el vendaval. - ¿Que pasa con ella? ¿Estás bien Hermione? -

\- Calla, que esta dormida, no te percatas.-

\- Huele a sexo, ella no se cansa por eso.-

Fred se ruborizó. George avanzó ya vestido hacia ellos. - No es de tu incumbencia querida Luna-

-Todo lo relativo al Alpha, incumbe a todos -

\- Ya está mejor- señaló Fred.

Luna saco de su bolso un frasco de poción curativa y se la dio a la muy dormida aún Hermione. - Bebe Alpha-

\- Tomo la mejor medicina, nuestra sangre, ya no necesita eso.- insistió Fred.

Luna sintió ganas tremendas de abofetearlo. La ira que hervía su sangre cada vez que veía a Hermione vulnerable la hacia querer matar algo. Poco común en la Luna bruja pero muy presente en la Luna Lycan.

Hermione se incorporo. -Luna, estoy bien. Deseo ir a comprar un vestido para esta noche. ¿Me acompañas?-

-Claro.- Le dijo Luna ahora muy sonriente.

-Te acompaño.- Sugirio George.

-No.- Fue tajante Hermione,- creo que tienes mucho que hacer.-

George guardo silencio. Era cierto.

La visita a las mejores tiendas Londinenses fue divertida para las brujas. Visitaron Heladerias y cafeterias mientras se probaron y compraron ropa.

Harry habia dado a Hermione una tarjeta platino con acceso completo ilimitado a sus bóvedas. La loba la tomo sin chistar. Para la ley de los lobos era como su esposo, su consorte, era natural.

Al final en Ziriano Mercante, el nuevo diseñador muggle, encontró el vestido ideal, era azul marino debajo de las rodillas ceñidisimo a su cuerpo, manrcaba sus curvas en los sitios correctos, con un escote en V sin mangas que apretaba sus pechos destacandolos en un escote sexy pero elegante.

Luna le chiflo graciosamente al verla probandoselo. - Vas a ocasionar que se maten.- le dijo entre carcajadas.

-Oh Calla.- le respondió Hermione sonriendo. -Llevare a Harry como mi cita porque me ha insistido como si la vida se le fuere en ello, Theo asistira y Blaise tambien.

-No creo que ese inutil sirva de mucho.- Asevero Luna.

-¡Luna!, me hacen recordar a mi y a Malfoy, pareciera que se odian...apuesto a que son fuego en las sabanas.-

Ahora Luna se ruborizo. -Si, es genial en ello. No mentiré, pero jamas me habia dolido el rechazo o el ridiculo antes, sin embargo el que el me hizo. quisiera hacérselo pagar.-

-Cuidado amiga.-

-Por?-

-Suena muy parecido al amor...he estado en esos Zapatos antes.-

-Neville es distinto.-

-Si pero Neville no es para jugar, debes decidirte o mañana se puede imprimar de otra Loba, o acostarse con alguien mas.-

-Le he pedido que no lo haga. Y yo he ofrecido lo mismo.-

-¿Te resistiras a Blaise? o ¿a Bill?-

Luna se relamió los labios. - No quiero que Neville este con nadie más.-

-¿Y los otros?-

Luna lo medito. -No lo se, soy menos territorial con Bill. No se como reaccionar respecto a Blaise. Estoy confundida en realidad.-

-Amiga mia.- La reconforto Hermione. -Dale tiempo al tiempo.-

.

En la Mansión Malfoy, en Herefordshire, histórico condado limítrofe con Gales, la hermosa propiedad tenia como lo mas famoso el jardín de Narcisa. Bueno, los jardines había uno en cada ala de la Mansión, Los jardines incluian una cascada, un túnel de 150 años hecho de wisteria, una florida liana de origen japonés, una plantación de orquídeas aromáticas, una avenida de magnolias y un jardín holandés rebosante de tulipanes y una vieja capilla.

La Mansión esta comenzando a verse repleta conforme la noche avanzaba.

Elegantes músicos tocaban instrumentos de cuerda como arpas y otros en el otro extremo saxofón.

Había un escenario pequeño dispuesto para una cantante y 26 mesas para los invitados. Draco había avisado a sus padres que invito amigos, y algunos no eran de la casa de Slytherin, no habían enloquecido de ira porque indujo a la maldición Imperius a la elfo de confianza y había estado drogándose con Belladona cada noche. En pequeñas dosis de forma continua y con otros ingredientes que agregaba había lapsos donde no tenían la voluntad o mente completamente clara.

Bajo los influjos de esas pociones, su padre acababa de firmar el acta de emancipación Total. Liberando sus fideicomisos y bovedas y cediéndole el 30% de las propiedades y negocios Malfoy. Los documentos ya estaban en una bóveda encriptada de Gringotts. Liberandole de la regla consagrada por sus bisabuelos sobre contraer Matrimonio con una sangre pura. Su abogado se estaba encargando de todo.

Los efectos de las drogas cesarian en un par de días. Pero una sorpresa podia acelerarlo todo como paos con Alvaro Nott y el vociferador, asi que estaba seguro de que sus padres dejarian de estar drogados hoy.

Se estaba acomodando por ultima vez el moño de su tuxedo, para culminar colocandose su túnica de gala.

Bajo al salón completamente listo saludando a los invitados y bebiendo un par de tragos. Pudo divisar a Zabini y a Nott sentados junto a la chimenea charlando. Y sin dudarlo se les acerco.

El salón estaba ya repleto.

-No, bueno yo diria que ceses tus estúpidos intentos, dejalo pasar, busca otras chicas- Insistia Theo.

-No. Se arrepentirá, ya lo veras. Calla que me debes un favor.-

-¿Que favor? ¿Que chicas?- Cuestiono Draco intrigado.

-Blaise sigue obsesionado con joder a Lovegood. Le preocupa ¨Su descendencia y apellido" , la perdida de poder.-

-Pues jodela, si eso te hace sentir bien. Me da igual.-

\- Me ayudareis con el Alpha, se enfurecera.-

Draco lo miro con severidad. -No te ayudare con nada.-

Theo volvió el rostro, le debía el favor a Blaise de apoyarlo en ser consorte, pero no podia intervenir si Hermione decidió castigarlo alguna vez. -No es tan malo.- Dijo el ajiazul.- Te recuperas rápido por nuestra condición Lycan.-

-No, ya se que no es malo, basto ver el rostro de Bill Wesley después de su "Castigo" el dia que me mordieron-

Theo y Draco lo observaron con atención. -¿A que diablos te refieres?- Le cuestiono el rubio.

El había bajado de la habitación del Alpha luego de buscar ¨Su castigo¨ por un incidente en la asquerosa madriguera Wesley y bajo como si hubiese estado en un parque de diversiones.

Theo rompió la copa que sostenía en las manos. -Maldita sea la sangre de los Wesley.-

-Asi que no le temo a mi castigo.- Dijo distraído Blaise.

Draco se contuvo para no arrojarlo al otro lado del salon. -Tu castigo te lo dare yo. Hermione no te tocara ni un cabello.-

-Calmate. Joder.- Dijo Blaise acalorado. Cuando la puerta principal se abrió de nuevo para dar paso a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, en una hermoso vestido Azul cubierto por una túnica negra de gala. Su cabello salvaje estaba domado en suaves ondas y se le veía preciosa.

Poderosa, Mística y Bella.

A Draco se le atasco el alma en la garganta, ella estaba por fin en su casa.

Era el momento.

.

.

.

.

.

..

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 ** _Hola, les sorprendi?_**

 ** _Espero que si, solo esta vez, les respondere reviews por PM o en el siguiente capi._**

 ** _Saber que la siguen leyendo y apoyando me inspira. Les quiero ya saben que adoro saber que opinais!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**ALPHA WITCH**

 **CAPITULO**

 **23**

El vociferador social de la puerta grito: -Harry James Potter y Hermione Jean Granger.-

Esa frase fue música para los oídos de Harry, que apretó un poco mas la mano femenina, el llevaba una tunica negra con forro escarlata vibrante, todo había sido exageradamente costoso, pero ya se habia acostumbrado a gastar asi, habia hechizado sus ojos y no llevaba lentes, su mirada esmeralda era penetrante y brillante. A ella se le veía preciosa. En esa mansión había sido torturada y tratada como una basura en los tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, y hoy, estaba ahi como la mas hermosa y poderosa de las brujas de su generación.

Merlín era justo.

Ella sonrió ante la cara de impacto de los demas invitados, Astoria a penas podía contener las lagrimas de frustración, que se le veían mal en ese entalladisimo vestido purpura que llevaba, y que decir de sus padres, a quienes se les notaba por demas contrariados. No eran estúpidos, sabian que Draco ya no estaba interesado en su hija, por lo que habían estado teniendo acercamientos con Alvaro Nott...y con la viuda Zabini. Que eran las familias que tenían fortunas de igual magnitud.

Sin embargo Astoria continuaba irremediablemente enamorada del platinado. Aún recordaba las noches de pasión arrebatadora que habían compartido en los pasillos escolares y en cambio ahora ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada. Por ella, por esa maldita sangre sucia.

No asi, su hermana Daphne quien si se preocupaba por su futuro económico, miraba a Harry con atención, observandolo mucho mas atractivo que en Hogwarts, se le veía elegante, era rico y un sangre pura, Además, tenía un toque oscuro en los ojos que lo hacía ver más deseable. Casi un Slytherin...seria facil quitarle a su amiga de toda la vida de encima y mostrarle lo que era una verdadera mujer.

A Hermione y sus agudos oídos, y sentidos no le pasaron desapercibidos esos detalles. No sabia si reir o molestarse, en otra época tal vez no hubiera tenido oportunidad frente a las hermanas Greengrass pero estos no eran los días de antaño.

Ya les enseñaría que ninguno de sus lobos sería jamás para ellas, simplemente porque ya eran suyos. En cuerpo y alma. Por la eternidad.

Y no olvido que en el ultimo baile de Hogwarts Draco no le invito al baile y llevo a Astoria, ese dia en que tambien fue Luna llena y termino transformando a Harry casi matandolo.

Lo observo con ternura, este le devolvió el gesto. Harry había sido bondadoso y paciente. Hermione decidió jugar un poco y volver locas a las hermanas, hábilmente entrelazo los dedos con Harry y le suspiro. A Harry el corazón le subió hasta la cabeza.

-Hermione.- murmuro el en un suspiro apasionado. Mirándola con veneración, había fuego y devoción en esos ojos esmeralda. Se moría por llevarla lejos y besarla apasionadamente.

El bullicio por el gran número de asistentes era grande, a penas y se podía ver aún metro de distancia entre la gente.

\- Voy al tocador, ¿me acompañas a buscarlo?- le dijo Hermione con voz seductora a Harry, la loba quería marcar su territorio.

Harry casi se sonrojó, y atropellando las palabras por supuesto que aceptó.

Ambos perdiéndose en los pasillos buscando el tocador de damas, terminaron adentrándose en el infinito jardín ocultandose detras de unas enormes lianas que les sirvieron como refugio. Harry la tomo de las caderas antes de besarla con premura.

Daphne que estaba mas cercana a ellos que Draco, Blaise y Theo, les siguio a traves de la multitud. Y cuando Draco quiso seguirlos, varias personas le interrumpieron para felicitarlo.

En el jardín.

-Creí que podría contenerme pero no puedo.- gruño, y de pronto, con un movimiento rápido, aparto su cinturón y levantando el vestido azul —. Tú lo has querido Alpha —mascullo, al tiempo que se bajo la cremallera. -Me vuelves loco.-

Deslizo su miembro erecto y la miro. -Espero que estés lista-

Daphne los había alcanzado y se había quitado las zapatillas para espiarles sin ser vista, por supuesto que la habían escuchado. ¡Eran Lycans! pero no les importaba.

Y en un instante Harry estaba ya dentro de Hermione, sujetándola con fuerza de las caderas, elevandola del piso con facilidad, la penetro hasta el fondo.

Ella gimió -... Oh, sí.-

—Dios, Hermione. Sí que estás lista —susurro con veneración el pelinegro.

Enroscándole las piernas en la cintura, ella lo abrazo de la única forma que podia en esa salvaje postura mientras él, de pie, la miraba, con un brillo intenso en esos ojos verdes, apasionado y posesivo. Empezaba a moverse, a moverse de verdad. Esto no era hacer el amor, eso era follar, y le encantaba. Gimio de nuevo.

Era tan crudo, tan carnal, que la excitaba a tope, sobretodo sabiendo que Daphne era testigo mudo. Apostaba que nadie en la tierra le había dado ese tipo de placer.

Gozo de su penetración, su pasión saciaba la de ella. Se movia con facilidad, gozándola, disfrutando de ella, con la boca algo abierta a medida que se le aceleraba la respiración, comenzo a respirar como un toro embravecido. Giro las caderas de un lado a otro y le producia una sensación deliciosa.

Hermione cerro los ojos, notando que se aproximaba el clímax, esa deliciosa avalancha lenta y creciente, que la eleva más y más.

-Oh, sí... - volvio a gemir la castaña.

Harry aumenta un poco mas sus arremetidas. La castaña era toda sensación, toda él; disfrutando de cada embate, de cada vez que le llega hasta el fondo. Harry coge mas ritmo, empuja más rápido, más fuerte, y todo el cuerpo femenino se mueve a su compás, las entrañas de ambos se estremecen y se aceleran.

—Vamos, _mi amor_ \- Le apresura el a punto de la locura.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

La esperanza de que solo fuera una aventura se vino al piso para Daphne, le había dicho, mi amor, la amaba...maldita Granger. Era una zorra. Salio corriendo hacia donde si estaba el tocador para colocarse sus zapatos.

En un par de minutos mas, Harry y Hermione volvieron al salón tan frescos como un amanecer de verano.

Para el resto de los invitados no era novedad que Harry Potter se presentara con Granger, después de todo eran héroes de guerra, tal vez por ello los Malfoy los habían invitado, eran los únicos Gryffindor presentes y eran ya adultos jóvenes entrando al selecto círculo de la crema y nata mágica de lleno.

Theo por su parte procuraba mantener la calma, pues los celos querían incinerarle las entrañas al verla de esa manera con Potter. En público, frente a las familias Slytherin era algo que francamente el hubiera deseado para sí mismo. Jugueteaba con su trago de whisky intentando no volver a romperlo.

Sin embargo Draco quien tampoco se sentía bien observando a Harry con ella se adelantó unos pasos para darles ...la bienvenida.

\- Está noche será inolvidable- Le anunció a Hermione ignorando a Harry, inclinándose para besar su mano. Hermione le sonrió y levanto una ceja divertida.

\- Creo que quieres matar a tu padre de un infarto.- le dijo en un murmullo.

Los murmullos de quienes los vieron no se hicieron esperar. Todos escandalizados.

Narcisa entonces comenzó a llamar a Draco a su lado. Sin embargo Lucius quien estaba en otro asunto,comenzó a vociferar con su varita sobre su garganta para expandir su voz y Draco fue hacia su dirección, era el momento.

Lucius tomo la palabra, ante el silencio respetuoso de los presentes, antes de la cena, pues ya todos estaban tomando sus sitios. Frente a los invitados, el escudo de la familia Malfoy en colores verde y plata.

Harry se sentó junto a Hermione en una mesa donde estaban también Theo y Blaise, al lado de sus hijos estaban Álvaro Nott viejo, elegante y mal encarado y la viuda Ursula Zabini en tremendo escote y ropas costosas, observando sin mucho disimulo a la pareja de leones. Ambos cabezas de familia Álvaro y Ursula no podían negar que la belleza de la leona era innegable. Espectacular.

Lucius ya con Narcisa y Draco a su lado, viéndose verdaderamente gallardos. Se decidió a iniciar su discurso, aún no había reparado en Potter. Llevaba algunos tragos encima y se sentía como flotando en una extraña calma.

 _"Mi heredero se ha graduado, será un gran mago sangre pura, digno portador del apellido Malfoy._

 _Que el padre de mi abuelo y en cada generación subsecuente se ha cuidado y procurado como lo que ha sido_

 _cada siglo desde el comienzo de la magia, de las mejores familias en toda británia. Tomara su lugar en nuestras_

 _empresas y estoy seguro de que no tardará en contraer esposa para presentarla en esta casa, pronto."_

Alvaro Nott hizo una mueca. - Yo no haré una estúpida reunión como esta pero tengo claro que debes desposar a alguien pronto.- le dijo a Theo por lo bajo. Quien tomo el último trago de su whisky con fastidio. - Daphne Greengrass es buena opción, después de todo todos saben que su hermana es una rechazada. Nadie quiere eso en su familia...-

Por su puesto, todos los Lycans le escucharon. Hermione se tensó, pero Harry apretó su rodilla con suavidad, Para reconfortarla. La verdad en el fondo esperaba que el viejo cumpliera sus pretenciones, y así mover a Theodore de la jugada.

El salón irrumpió en aplausos, aquellas familias con hijas se sentían con esperanza de unir sus fortunas a las de los Malfoy. O a alguna de las otras familias.

La cena fue breve pero suculenta, Lucius hablaba con todos los invitados que podía, y Narcisa también, intentando ponerse al día con las familias más adineradas del momento para conseguir una alianza matrimonial conveniente para Draco.

En cuanto la cena termino, las mesas desaparecieron, el salón quedo despejado. Y los magos en un chasquido de sus dedos ya tenían el broche emplematico del apellido de sus casas en la solapa de sus sacos ajustando ahí un doblez de sus túnicas exhibiendo sus costosos tuxedos.

Las brujas hicieron lo propio y sus vestidos se ensancharon haciéndose más largos y pomposos. Las chicas casaderas portaban sus mejores galas. Hermione no podía quedarse relegada, la loba menos, chasqueo sus dedos y su sexy vestido azul se ensanchó con enormes olanes debajo y llego hasta el piso. El azul destacaba el tono exquistamente suave de su piel.

Entonces en el escenario montado en El Centro del salón con el prolijo y pulido escudo Slytherin luciendo encima, subió una cantante. Era, una criatura mágica del bosque color verde menta llamada Nympha con ojos enormes en tono hazel, comenzó a cantar la hermosa y cadenciosa canción que le fue instruida para cantar en ese baile principal por el heredero Malfoy.

Draco sabia el protocolo, y a pesar de la insistencia de su madre por conocer a su familia lejana se adelantó hacia la mesa de la leona. Tan sigiloso y silencioso como una serpiente.

Extendio su mano a la derecha de Hermione invitándola a bailar el vals principal. Sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en esa mesa, que ni siquiera lo vieron venir, la viuda Zabini ensanchó los ojos, y Álvaro tuvo que hacer esfuerzos enormes por no escupir su trago.

También el resto de Los presentes enmudecieron, pues Hermione Granger no era Slytherin. Ni sangre pura y para colmo llevaba acompañante. Y uno rico y poderoso.

Potter tenía la quijada tensa y sujetaba el mantel a punto de desgarrarlo. Pues Hermione lo soltó para darle la mano a Draco.

Narcisa volteó a ver la dirección en la que su hijo acudió por la chica con quien quería bailar y casi se va de espaldas, trastabilló sobre sus elevados tacones y su sobrino le sostuvo de no llegar al piso.

Hemrione con lentitud, tomo la mano del rubio.

Theo cerró los ojos al ver ese instante, por envidia y porque estaba seguro de que habría problemas.

Entonces Hermione se levanto y fue guiada por Draco hasta El Centro de la pista.

La cantante se sentía aun mas inspirada puesto que, podía percibir que esa aparente pareja de magos, eran en realidad criaturas mágicas ancestrales, de los creidos extintos Lycans, se emociono casi hasta las lagrimas, era como ver a dos unicornios cortejarse. El mago era rubio, alto, fuerte y Gallardo, y la dama era hermosa y delicada con un enorme y elegante vestido.

Draco le extendió la mano. La Cantante comenzó a cantar, y ellos a girar en la pista:

 _Con la paz de las montañas_

 _te amare_  
 _Con locura y equilibrio_

 _te amare_  
 _Con la rabia de mil años_  
 _Como me enseñaste a ser_  
 _Con un grito en carne viva_

 _te amare_

 _En secreto y en silencio_

 _te amare_  
 _Arriesgando en lo prohibido_

 _te amare_  
 _En lo falso y en lo cierto con el corazón abierto_  
 _Por ser algo no perfecto_

 _te amare_

Bailaban, ostentando natural delicadeza, alternando giros a derecha e izquierda, según los compases de la melodía, que a la voz melodioso y acompasada acompañaban violines, dando un paso por cada tiempo musical. La canción era lenta y sensual, gritándole a todos lo que el rubio sentía por ella.

El vestido se contoneaba de un lado a otro como un espeso bocado de azúcar antes de ser devorado. Juntos daban la sensación de flotar al deslizarse por la pista. Pues la capa esmeralda y negro brillaba gallarda y elegante con los movimientos del caballero que la portaba.

\- ¿Porque Draco?- le preguntó directamente Hermione, se sentir flotar.

\- En la vida de un Slytherin solo se puede traer a una dama a la Mansión familiar para anunciar un compromiso serio.- dijo Draco tranquilo.

Ella enmudeció, su corazón rebelde salvaba de júbilo dentro suyo.

 _En secreto y en silencio_

 _te amare_  
 _Arriesgando en lo prohibido_

 _te amare_  
 _En lo falso y en lo cierto con el corazón abierto_  
 _Por ser algo no perfecto_

 _te amare_

 _Te amare, te amare_

 _como no esta permitido_  
 _Te amare, te amare_

 _como nunca se ha sabido._

Lucius estaba punto de ir y arrebatarla de sus brazos para reclamtarle su imprudencia, a el y a ella. Sentía todas las miradas sobre ellos y la verguenza comenzaba a hacerle mella.

Theo sujeto su varita. Y Blaise también alertas por su alpha, su madre no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, que todo el mundo oía y el no atinaba a responder porque parecía que Lucius tendría un infarto.

Mientras tanto, Draco y Hermione continuaban bailando.

De pronto la tomo de la cintura y elevó por los aires hatiendo que su vestido luciera fenomenal y le dijo: - Siempre quise hacer eso-Ella Elevó la vista al cielo encontrándose con el techo embovedado y costoso del salón de Malfoy Manor brillando para ella, sonriendo sintiendo su corazón elevarse con su cuerpo en sus brazos.

El no podía parar de sonreír, una sonrisa genuina, real, que le llegaba hasta los ojos. Jamás le diría todo lo que le estaba diciendo la canción pero era exactamente lo que sentía.

Draco y Hermione continuando dando giros tranquilos y elegantes por la pista, perdidos en ellos mismos y en lo candencioso y sugerente de la melodía.

Al _caer de cada noche esperare_  
 _A que seas luna llena y_

 _te amare_  
 _Seguirás cerca y muy dentro_

 _te amare_

 _Te amare, te amare_

 _a golpe de recuerdo_  
 _Te amare, te amare_

 _hasta el ultimo momento y_

 _a pesar de todo_

 _siempre...te amare._

Culminó la romántica y vibrante melodía y Draco inclinó a Hermione hacia el piso, inclinándose con ella como si fuera a besarle el cuello, en una clásica postura de terminar el vals.

Los aplausos hipócritas inundaron el salón.

Narcisa observaba con dolor, pues jamás había visto a su hijo así con nadie y se le veía...enamorado y feliz. El querer verle feliz conflictuaba con sus ideas sobre la pureza de la sangre pues recordaba la tortura que la chica vivió en su casa y eso le hizo consciente de que Draco debía amarla mucho para desafiarlos de esa forma. Porque eso era aquello, un claro desafío, a ellos, a la sociedad y a todos. ella que como su madre había luchado por su vida, no podía impedirle la felicidad. Sin embargo, ella la vio llegar con Harry Potter. Era una mujer ajena. ¿Porque su hijo no dejaba de perseguir la desdicha?

Alvaro Nott sonreía de oreja a oreja y no perdería oportunidad para hacer sentir a Lucius basura. Una sangre sucia en su familia.

Astoria no pudo soportarlo más y literalmente desapareció para no cometer una locura que denigrara más su honor.

Lucius, Theo, Harry y Narcisa no aplaudieron. Estaban un poco en shock por el arrebato de Draco. Lucius estaba comenzando a temblar por la ira. Narcisa comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa y extraña.

\- Discúlpame, pronto, estallara todo, pero antes de que eso pase. Debo hacerlo.- le dijo Draco a Hermione.

\- Amigos, Familia, ...debo hacer un anuncio.- dijo Draco con la varita en su garganta ampliando el espectro de su voz. Serio y orgulloso.

Harry y Theo se pusieron de pie bruscamente observándolo con resentimiento, estaba violando las reglas, se supone que nadie sería público.

\- Será Hermione Granger la mujer que tomaré como esposa.- Los murmullos y algunos gritos en el salón no se hicieron esperar. Ursula Zabini agitaba su abanico como histérica.

La misma Hermione se habia quedado sin palabras. De hielo, no hielo frío, sino fino cristal.

Álvaro iba a soltar una carcajada cuando la viuda le dio un buen codazo, - Calla, es muy romántico, así deberías tu de proponerme-

Theo y Blaise se descolocaron.

No estaban del todo al tanto del romance de sus padres y no les apetecía ser hermanos, pero siendo Blaize el más prudente y conociendo las consecuencias de ser curioso comenzó a lanzar un hechizo antiguo, de esos casi prohibidos donde un ligero humo se desprendió de su varita, traslúcido, casi imperceptible, comenzó a llenar los pulmones de los asistentes. Ese era un hechizo oscuro, complejo y antiguo de dos pasos, el siguiente sería desmemorizarlos. Por lo pronto les mantenía inertes. Expectantes. Sordos y ciegos, detenidos.

\- ¡Estas Loco! Haz perdido el juicio, ¡Salazar se volvería a morir si supiese que los apellidos de su casa se deshonrarían de esa forma.!- grito Lucius fuera de sí, a todo pulmon, las paredes comenzaron a crujir por lo violento de su magia.

Hermione se sintio ofendida por supuesto, pero ahora, en un pestañeo Theo y Harry estaban a su lado. Draco frente a ella confrontando a su padre. Los tres, ya más hombres que jóvenes, en sus mejores ropas se veían apuestos y gallardos.

\- Por muchos años quise mandarte al diablo, siempre siguiendo tus estupideces, ¡Siempre marcado por tus errores! Que sepas para deshonra de tus ideas retrógradas, ella Ya es como mi esposa, solo fue el formalismo mágico para mi apellido.-

Lucius palideció. - No lo acepto. ¡No lo aceptaré nunca!. Te desheredare, ¡Eres una deshonra para esta casa!.-le gritó perdiendo la compostura y despeinándose, quería trepar por las paredes, arrancarse la piel de los huesos y asesinar a alguien.

\- ¡ Lucius calla! - le gritó Narcisa.

\- Ya no te necesito padre.- Le dijo Draco con voz segura y calma.

Lucius se sorprendió por la frialdad y seguridad de sus palabras.

Pues como era posible que no le interesara su herencia.

\- Hasta luego madre.- le dijo el platinado y se acercó a Narcisa para besarle la mano.

Lucius veía a Theo y a Harry junto a Hermione, custodiándola como a un tesoro y observándolo con desagrado y alerta y a pesar de su shock comprendió el interés de esos magos por la bruja que su hijo se digno en elegir.

\- ¿Que no te has dado cuenta de que es una mujerzuela?-

Bum.

Harry había lanzado a Lucius por los aires. La cantante había huido, así como la banda de música. Con horror. Pues al ser criaturas mágicas el hechizo de Blaise no tuvo efectos en ellos.

Narcisa contempló a su marido volar hasta estrellarse contra un muro aparatosamente, llevandose con el el escudo Slytherin. - ¡Draco! Haz algo- le pidió a su hijo.

\- No lo haré. Lo merecía, agradezco no haber tenido que hacerlo yo mismo.- dijo sombrío.

Narcisa abrió la boca con sorpresa e indignación. - No puedes aceptar esto, si ella está contigo no puede estarlo con nadie más.- evitaba mirar a Hermione pues sólo habría rechazo en sus ojos.

\- No lo entenderías, tal vez algún día. - le dijo Draco triste a su madre.

Lucius ya se había levantado y pensaba levantar su varita contra Harry.

\- Ya basta.- Sentenció Hermione, - Nos vamos ya-

Theo acomodo sus ropas, pero Zabini le gritó que se detuviera pues su padre sospecharía.

Lucius los observo sin comprender lo que ocurría, era de locos.

\- Yo me la llevaré,- sentenció Harry.

\- Ire con vosotros, mi tiempo en esta casa ha terminado.- menciono Draco.

Harry lo observo como si estuviese loco, pero no dijo nada. Los tres pensaban desaparecer confiando a Theo y a Blaise controlar la situación.

\- Lo lamentó Potter pero necesitaremos más manos aquí- le exigió Theo.

\- Yo cuidare que no mate a tu padre- le dijo Blaise a Draco.

Harry los observo con mucha aversión, tenía ganas de volar cual bombarda la maldita Mansión en lugar de quedarse a ayudar a desmemorizar a los invitados.

Draco y Hermione desaparecieron. Volvieron a aparecer en St. Catchpole.

-Draco, eso fue...-

El la silencio colocando sus dedos en sus labios.

-Pero tu...-Insistia la castaña.

-Mis padres siempre serán mis padres, lo quiera yo o no, incluso ellos. Mi fortuna esta a salvo y tu estas a mi lado, no he perdido nada, todo esta bien.-

Hermione queria borrar el estres del hermoso hombre a su lado, porque eso era Draco, un hombre bellísimo. Solo un idiota no lo vería.

-Draco si me caso contigo los demas consortes lo exigirán, y no es valido en Inglaterra.-

-Yo se donde es valido. Tuve a mi abogado trabajando meses en ello. Se conocen sólo cuatro sociedades en el mundo con esta práctica, el termino legal es poliandria y la están practicando en una región de Sudáfrica, una pequeña tribu en el Sudan, En los confines de la India, y en Colombia, esta legislada por su Ministerio de magia y es valida en todo el mundo si se apostillan las actas. Se que somos Lycan, pero aun no saldremos al mundo mágico para exigir respeto a nuestras costumbres y soberanía, como magos, debemos buscar una opción a nuestras necesidades y esas necesidades son estar a tu lado.-

Hermione lo observo enternecida.

-Mereces un castigo por violar las reglas de la manada sin embargo, los consortes quieren torturarte, pero después de tu defensa seré yo la que lo haga.-

Draco la observo sorprendido. Recordo como Blaise le conto que castigo a William y estuvo a punto de reclamarle.

-¿Y como me castigaras?, ¿Me dolerá?-

\- Te haré ver estrellas.- Le respondió ella.

Subió hacia una de las habitaciones y ahi se coloco en el centro, el la siguió y llegando ahi, ella conjuro una cadena que se desprendió del techo en la que le sujeto los brazos, quitandole su varita y colocandola a un costado.

Draco se sentía extraño.

-La tortura muggle es muy interesante, menos magia.- le comento ella mientras se quitaba el vestido. Verla en lenceria lo hizo exitarse.

-Hermione...-la llamo.

-Pero a veces la magia es necesaria... _Difendo_...- Y las ropas del platinado de evaporaron, ella pudo notar que estaba listo para ella. Conjuro una cuerda y le dio un par de "Azotes" ligeros, que solo lo hacían brincar sobre sus pies.

El soltó una carcajada. Por nerviosismo y excitación. Sin demora ella comenzo a acariciarlo poniendolo mas duro y nervioso, le acricio los biceps, los brazos, los pectorales, las piernas, con extrema lentitud y deseo. Grabandolo en su memoria. El disfrutaba de cada caricia, de cada sensacion que le brindaba su toque.

Lo azoto un par de veces más, luego tiro de la cadena que sujetaba sus manos, acaricio su miembro palpitante hasta que el casi alcanzo el clímax; la sensación de placer que se reflejaba en sus pupilas era tan intensa que parecía se desvanecía.

Draco estaba comenzando a adorar ser castigado.

Con movimientos rápidos, Hermione le dio la vuelta, Lo cogió de las manos, las subio por encima de su cabeza y se deslizo sobre el cual gato, hasta que lo tubo dentro, despacio.

El gimió con fuerza, extasiado. Respirando con dificultad.

—Oh —susurro mientras la castaña retrocedió y avanzo a un ritmo lento y sensual, cada vez, para que el siguiera saboreándole, sintiéndola, aumentando el ritmo de a poco, siendo fuerte y violenta de pronto, las cadenas comenzaron a sacudirse con fuerza y Draco no tardo nada en caer por el precipicio, presa de una espiral de delicioso, violento y agotador orgasmo.

Cuando Hermione se contrajo a su alrededor, disparo su propio clímax, y sosegándose, pronuncio su nombre entre jadeos, fruto de un asombro prodigioso y desesperado.

-Draco-

.

En Malfoy Manor.

Harry, Blaise y Theo estaban agotados, ya habían obliviado a los presentes y tuvieron que lanzar un imperio sobre Lucius y Narcisa para quitarles la histeria. Prometieron no darle a Draco detalles de todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para mantener en orden las cosas.

De pronto Harry vio en las túnicas de tres invitados el escudo de Durmstrang, y recordó que los Malfoy tenían parientes en Bulgaria.

-Llevaremos a estos tres a Grimmauld Place para un interrogatorio sobre cierta bruja del mismo colegio oscuro.- les dijo Harry.

Theo asintio: -Katherine.-

-No son Lycans, no huelen nada, son magos comunes.- dijo Blaise.

-Dejaran de serlo.- Acoto Harry sombrío.

Blaise los petrifico y los seis magos aparecieron en Grimmauld Place.

-Necesitamos convocar a los demas.- sugirio Blaise a Theo.

-Solo la Alpha tiene ese poder. Ire a buscarla.-

-Pense que estaria aqui.- menciono Harry.

-Esta en St. Catchpole.- Aseguro Theo.

-¿Como lo sabes?- inquirió el curioso Blaise.

-Tengo su esencia mágica en mi varita.-

-Obsesivo- murmuro Blaise por lo bajo.

.

En St. Catchpole:

Hermione dormía plácidamente junto a Draco en la alfombra junto a la chimenea de la sala de estar cuando Theo llego. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al verlos juntos.

Al sentirlo cerca Hermione abrió los ojos.

-Te necesitamos- le murmuro Theo. Y le explico la situación.

-Les avisare a todos, excepto a los guardianes-

-Hay algo que debo hacer antes.- le expreso Theo, su mirada era extraña.

-¿Que ocurre? - Hermione se había colocado mediante magia una batita de seda negra.

Theo la tomo de la mano y salieron al invernadero.

-Voy a independizarme.-

Hermione suspiro. -No tengo prisa, toma tu tiempo.-

-Yo si la tengo.- La corto el. -No me tomara nada, mucho tiempo ha sido planeado. Estaré con la manada en la madrugada.-

Hermione sabia que estaba celoso. -No te tortures Theo.- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. El se sentó frente a los macetones de orquídeas, abrazándola por la cintura.

Lentamente fue subiendo su caricias hasta acariciar los suaves pechos, torturando los ya sensibles pezones.

-Theo.- le dijo Hermione reprimiendo un suspiro de placer.

El haciendo caso omiso se llevo uno a la boca. Comenzó a devorarlo mientras jugueteaba con el otro. -Tu me das fuerza.- le dijo cuando los había liberado.

-¿Para que la necesitas? Eres muy poderoso.- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba los anchos hombros. Su cuerpo la traicionaba, respondiendo a las manos expertas que le ofrecían placer. Y era cierto, para ella el era fuerte.

El abrió la batita e introdujo sus dedos en ella, bombeando con velocidad y fuerza. Mientras nuevamente llevaa uno de los pechos a su boca, Hermione a penas se mantenía en pie mientras ahogada sus gemidos.

El alcanzo su botón de maximo placer, presionandolo para llevarla a su limite, ella lo sujeto con fuerza para no caer, mientras empapo su mano con el fruto de su orgasmo.

-Me vuelves loco, me encantas Hermione.- le dio al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-¿Llegaras?, recuerda el viaje a Francia.- le dijo ella todo sonrojo y respiraciones rapidas.

-Regresare. .. Solo ire a matar a mi padre.-

Le dijo para despues desaparecer.

.

.

.

 ** _DENILEPRINCESS._**

 ** _OKAY, MUCHO ME PIDIERON ESTE CAPI, ¿FUE DE SU AGRADO? , ¿QUE OS GUSTO MAS? ,¿QUE PIENSAN QUE PASARA?_**

 ** _REVIEW RESPONSES_** ** _for Alpha Witch:_**

 ** _Doristarazona_**

 _Holi, que bueno ,me gusta sorprenderos! Eres la unica que reacciono a la muerte de Lavender, ya sabemos que no es un personaje muy popular pero esta muerte desencadenara futuros eventos en la manada._

 _Crees que George logre darle a Hermione el poder que le pidio?_

 _Blaise no sabe lo que quiere, y es tan imprudente que solito se mete en tremendos lios, tienes toda la razón, es de cuidado..._

 _Si Hermione va evolucionando como Alpha para controlar a los tremendos magos/Lycan que tiene en su manada. Draco continuara sorprendiendo os lo prometo. Besos guapa!_

 ** _PrincesLynx_**

 _Hola, muchas gracias! Ese es exacto el efecto que quiero lograr! porque a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando lo escribo para compartirlo con vosotros_

 ** _damalunaely_**

 _Holi! SII, esos dos, entonces eres Pro Luna-Zabini? o Neville-Luna?_

 ** _Mia Flores_**

 _Exactamente! Muchas gracias cariño!_

 ** _jess Granger s_**

 _-Carcajada- Me gusta crear expectativa, lo lamento, te gusto el nuevo capi?_

 ** _DarkinocensDLT_**

 _Oh es bueno saber, eso no quisiera exederme en esa parte, Muchas gracias!_

 _Okay vere que puedo hacer respecto a Harry._

 ** _Caroone_**

 _Holi! Te gusto lo que hizo Draco? Que me dices de todo lo que ocurrio?_

 ** _Alesari_**

 _Muchas Gracias cariño!_

 ** _tenshin anime_**

 _Siii una oportunidad a George! Fred necesita dar un paso al frente, no te preocupes que esta planeando su estrategia. Que opinas de este capi?_

 **Yomiii21**

Muchas gracias cariño, por tus palabras! me encanta como describiste la historia, porque es asi, es junto lo que deseo transmitir. Si, tal vez tengas razon respecto a Luna,


	24. Chapter 24

**ALPHA WITCH**

 **CAPITULO 24**

En Grimmauld Place. La vieja casona típica londinense, en el tipico barrio snob, donde no era reconocida por Muggles, la noche abrazaba las viviendas invadiendolas con espesa niebla.

Dentro, tres jóvenes rubios estaban asustados, eran delgados y son narices muy prominentes, lo único distintivo además del apellido era el cabello platinado. A Harry le provocaban dolor de estómago, mas versiones de los Malfoy.

Estaban encadenados en las mazmorras sin comprender porque eran prisioneros.

\- Draco, ayúdanos, ¿Que está ocurriendo?-

Draco no movía ni un músculo, estaba molesto porque Hermione llego para invocar a la manada y dejarlo solo. Habían tenido tremendos momentos de pasión y cada vez que se iba no podía evitar sentirse abandonado. Lo había escuchado todo, sabia que Alvaro Nott era malvado, un viejo mago loco y oscuro, no se dejaria matar tan fácilmente, estaba tan preocupado que mando a Neville y William a seguirla para protegerla. Así que ver a sus primos lo ponía de peor humor.

Tomo su varita para enviarles descargas eléctricas y ante sus gritos no pudo evitar sentirse mejor.

Luna, Blaise y Harry lo observaban interrogantes.

\- Procede amigo mío.- Lo alentó Zabini, estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de ira de Draco, de mago, de Lycan y ahora de Consorte, no se sorprendía y sabia ser comprensivo con el.

\- ¿Que saben de Katherine Shaw?-

Los chicos heridos lo miraban con temor pero el orgullo Malfoy era poderoso. - ¡ No te diremos nada, iremos al Ministerio y acusaremos su barbarie, el consulado de Bulgaria...!-

Otra descarga eléctrica.

Después de nueve descargas, ya se había impacientado.

\- _¡Imperio!-_ dijo harto. - Ahora, nuevamente. ¿Que saben de Katherine Shaw?-

\- Es de las familias más ricas en Bulgaria.- dijo uno de ellos. Divanov Malfoy.

\- Es popular en Durmstrang, aunque siempre está cambiando de novio, es muy guapa, dicen que sus ancestros eran criaturas mágicas y por eso su concentración de Magia es tan poderosa.-

\- ¿Que lugares frecuenta?, ¿Como se puede llegar hasta ella?- Intervino Luna con hambre de dañar a la loba Búlgara.

Drago tuvo que repetir las preguntas, puesto que era él quien estaba haciendo el interrogatorio con la maldicion imperdonable y solo a él obedecerían.

\- Le gusta mucho The Night, es un club nocturno. Va muy seguido al área VIP, llegar hasta ella es difícil siempre está rodeada de hombres, ni nosotros lo hemos conseguido-

El interrogatorio siguió hasta entrada la madrugada y casi amanecer, los chicos Malfoy quedaron drenados, Luna y Blaise serían los encargados de darles pociones y obliviarlos.

Mientras Harry y Draco planeaban una estrategia contra Katherine.

Armaron con magia una maqueta gigante de Bulgaria, su capital Sofía, ubicando el club nocturno, la mansión de Katherine, la de Viktor y planeando una emboscada mortal, hicieron figuras de arcilla hasta de ellos mismos y tenían banderines de colores, discutian quien moriría primero y como.

Harry tambien estaba tenso, que Hermione no estuviese lo irritaba, suponia que Malfoy sabia algo que no queria compartirle, asi que ambos pretendían distraer sus violentas emociones planeando la muerte de la manada contraria.

Blaise y Luna en los calabozos que Harry había acondicionado en su casa hervían pociones en calderos portátiles, lo que llevaba mas tiempo del natural, y la serpiente dentro del moreno, de deslizo cerca de la rubia acariciando su cadera y delineando su figura con descaro.

Luna sintió fuego que la consumía por dentro. Habia hecho una promesa a Neville, que se serian exclusivos, pero que dificil era cumplirla. Ya había comprendido que ella no era una Alfa y no podía compartirlos, pero lo deseaba muchísimo.

En susurros Blaise le hablo de sus planes de emancipación y pronto control de su fortuna familiar. Eso detono la loba en Luna que respondio a sus caricias con ferocidad. Ignoraba la rubia la premeditación con la que Blaise actuaba para influir sus instintos.

Ambos se miraron con odio en su deseo, eso no era amor, eso no era amor, se repetían, solo era coger por ser Licanos, por su instinto, era venganza, era equivocado, muy equivocado para su buen juicio, dignidad y vida, pero, precisamente por ser tan equivocado, era endiabladamente caliente.

Luna con sus garras deshizo las ropas que estorbaban y entre calderos hirviendo y tres magos inconscientes, abrio las piernas para que el maldito egolatra la penetrara como solo el sabia hacerlo, haciéndola llegar hasta el paraíso donde debía habitar Merlin.

Blaise quiso convencerse de que había triunfado, estaba de nuevo entre sus piernas, embistiendola brutalmente, azotando y no acariciando la voluptuosa carne, dominandola con posiciones sexuales escandalosas y dominantes, penetrandola con su miembro, con sus dedos, con su lengua, llevándola al limite, tomando sin conceder, sin ceder por completo a la fiebre de pasión que exudaba de ella. Rompiendo la estúpida tierna relación que tenia con el único mago honorable de la manada que se hubiera imprimado de ella para amarla por la eternidad. Ya que el, el no tenia dueña, seria siempre un casanova coge brujas.

Cuando termino, listo para derramar su simiente, lo hizo fuera de ella para evitar accidentes, era estúpido ya que ellos no podían procrear hasta que la Alpha lo hiciera, pero con ello se dio cuenta de que aun no aceptaba a Luna por completo, no era digna de ser llenada por dentro por el.

Luna aun presa de espasmodicos orgasmos, ignoraba lo que ocurría en la mente del mago. Solo estaba segura de que había vivido el mejor jodido orgasmo de su existencia.

.

En la Mansión Nott, en Chelsea Inglaterra.

Theo había llegado, subió directo a su habitación y estaba dispuesto a esperar a que su padre se acomodara a dormir en la habitación contigua.

Su habitación, su lúgubre y lujosa habitación, repleta de libros y uno que otro vaso vacío de Absenta, estaba vacía. Por instinto acercó sus dedos a su rostro, los olfateo y relamió cada uno como si hubiera comido alguna exquisitez.

De pronto se dio cuenta.

Hermione estaba junto a la ventana, casi se difuminaba con la noche. Era tan hermosa solo con el halo de la aun pequeña luna creciente iluminándola. Su suave pierna bronceada podía verse a través de la abertura de su vestido.

El corazón de Theo se aceleró con deseo, y brinco en alegría, ella había ido a buscarlo. No le dejaría vivir ese momento solo. Sintió como si sus dedos delgados hubieran abrazado su corazón.

Ella lo tenía en sus manos.

Para siempre. La amaba con cada partícula de su ser.

\- ¿ Porque quieres hacerlo?- le dijo ella aún sin salir a La Luz.

\- Debo. El siempre sera un obstaculo. No le conoces.- le respondió sincero.

Hermione lo miro enternecida. -Solo quiero saber que lo haces por las razones correctas.-

Theo arrugo el ceño. Llevandose las manos al rostro, como si lo que fuera a decirle fuera una herida abierta. -El mato a mi madre.-

Hermione recordó la acusación de Viktor: - _"Son un linaje de magos mataesposas"-_

-Lo lamento.- dijo ella apenas con aliento, podía sentir el dolor de Theo, como su Alpha podía, era insoportable.

Mientras tanto, Neville y William hacían guardia en los jardines.

-¿Como sabremos si nos necesitan?- cuestiono Neville. Era su primera guardia y estaba nervioso.

-Lo sabremos.- le dijo William tranquilo.

Observaban el jardín de los Nott, lleno de árboles viejos y secos. Lúgubre y silencioso.

\- Bill, esto. Entre nosotros, tu, alguna vez...olvídalo.-

\- Dilo ya. - lo presionó Bill.

\- Alguna vez tu, ¿Te acostaste con Luna?-

William le sonrió. -No chico, yo varias veces me he follado a Luna. No le diría "Acostarse", a lo mucho, en ocasiones solo la he reclinado contra algo.-

Neville se pudo pálido.

Will rodó los ojos. -A ella de gusta de esa forma, su sangre es muy caliente, no es del tipo romántico. Difícilmente cuando una mujer aprende a disfrutar regresa a buscar caricias tiernas. Pero supongo que es una cuestión de personalidad.-

\- Yo soy un hombre de caricias, de darlas y recibirlas.- le dijo Neville confundido.

\- ¿Nunca has follado duro?, maldicion ¿Eres virgen Longbottom?-

Neville se puso como cherry.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!, y lo más duro que he follado, bueno yo no, ella ha sido un poco. Pero lo he disfrutado por eso le he permitido, pero. No es lo que quiero siempre, soy un cursi, y me gusta ser así, incluso en el sexo.-

\- Si cuando te imprimas de alguien se cursi, pero si no es así, dedícate a aprender a follar duro, para que tu chica no te bote cuando alguien sea mejor amante que tu, el sexo, el bueno tiene un poco de cursi y un poco de locura.-

-¿Tu has follado a alguien con dulzura? Es decir, ¿Haz hecho el amor?-

Bill suspiro con frustración, - Suponía que se lo hacía a mi esposa, Fleur, pero me di cuenta que era así porque ella era como tú, cursi, y yo, mientras más la deseaba, quería ser más impetuoso. Y a ella, esa parte no le agradaba.-

Neville se enterneció por la confianza que Bill le brindaba al responder sus preguntas y brindarle consejos. Se sorprendió no sintiéndose celoso de el y sus "Folladas" con Luna.

\- Y, ¿Quien ha sido la mejor?, alguien de tu experiencia debe haber pasado por muchas camas.-

Bill cerró los ojos. - Nose porque lo imposible es a lo que más se aferra el corazón.-

Neville lo miró sorprendido, William era adinerado, bien parecido, enormemente fuerte y de modales viejos como el, debía tener a cualquier bruja delirando por el.

Bill adivino sus pensamientos por lo que respondió:

\- La Alpha, nuestra Bruja Alfa ha sido la mejor amante que he tenido. Tampoco la he tenido en un lecho, ni ha sido muy romántico, por el contrario, he podido desatar siempre con ella mi más arrebatada naturaleza, pero me acepto, me apoyó y, es ella a quien me nacería acariciar por horas o abrazar, cursi, como lo eres tú Neville.-

Neville comprendió a William. Y le palmeó el hombro. - Animo.-

Y así, sin más, eran los primeros en la manada que no querían asesinarse. Aún.

Dentro de la Mansión, Theo avanos a paso decidido hacia la habitación contigua, abrió la puerta de a poco, despacio.

En la habitación que bien podía pasar por apartamento por su enormidad al final en una lúgubre cama al fondo estaba su padre, dormido.

Su varita reposaba en una estatua que simulaba una cobra que la sostenía con los dientes. Hermione la tomo con facilidad, sin hacer ningún sonido. Era una varita torcida y oscura, como si la hubiesen quemado.

El ya se veía lo suficientemente espantoso ahí sin moverse, solo su pecho cuando respiraba. Theo se recargó en la cama, en la Barra de madera de los pies, y de la manga de su túnica se fue deslizando una serpiente Taipan Liseux, del tipo más venenoso, la serpiente pequeña y sigilosa en colores Plata y negro, se hizo paso por las mantas evitando rozar la piel con su frío cuerpo resbaloso. Sus ordenes eran claras, su amo, el mago Slytherin que le había ordenado en parsel asesinar al mago que ahí dormía, era además un Lycan, la serpiente lo reconocía y respetaba como una criatura mágica ancestral y estaba honrada de poder servirle. Esmerándose en su tarea su padre habilidades especiales le permitieron olfatear el calor de la vena que llegaba al corazón para irrigar la sangre más rápidamente, una vez encontrándola, amplió su quijada y sus largos y afilados colmillos se abrieron paso casi goteando el veneno ansioso por salir.

Theo contempló a su padre agitarse en la cama. Desperto intentando tomar su varita pero en cambio encontró su lugar vacío, y a su hijo frente a el.

La serpiente sigilosamente bajo de la cama ocultandose en lo más oscuro de la habitación.

\- Sabia que este día llegaría. Pero jamás pensé que fuera por tu mano. Es una lástima que no lograrás lo que querías.- Dijo con veneno en la voz el terrible mago.

\- Es un honor morir mordido por una serpiente, un suicidio honorable para los hijos de la casa de Salazar, no permitirán investigaciones sobre tu muerte por el código entre Slytherins, nuestro apellido no será deshonrado, y soy el único heredero.- le explicó pacientemente Theo su estrategia.

\- ¡Asesino!- le quiso gritar Álvaro Nott pero le fallaba la voz. El veneno era rápido. De pronto pudo ver a la figura femenina junto a su hijo. Algo le decía que la conocía, pero simplemente no podía recordar.

\- Ella es Hermione - explicó Theo de nuevo, - Ella será la dueña de la fortuna Nott, como ya lo es de mi.-

Alvaro la observo atentamente, y sonrió - Algún día la mataras-

\- ¡No lo haré!- Explotó Theo de pronto. - Ella es mi vida a niveles que jamás comprenderás.-

Álvaro se estaba poniendo en otro tono, debilitándose, pero no lo suficiente. - ¡Mocoso Inútil! ¡No mereces ni un galeón de mi dinero!-

Hermione olfateo el ambiente. Junto a la cama había una vieja pintura de la madre de Theo. Pero podía sentir la maldad en el objeto. Tomo su varita y materializó un puñal.

\- ¿Como se atrevió a hacerlo?, morirá pero no será jodiendo más la vida de Theo.- le dijo la Lycan al viejo Nott.

Theo observo el cuadro y luego a su padre y a Hermione.

\- ¿Que pasa?- cuestionó.

\- Confía en mi.- Le dijo Hermione. Y después le dio una orden como Alpha - No te moverás consorte, no llevaras esta maldicion sobre tus hombros.-

Theo sintió su cuerpo obedecer la orden de Hermione, Álvaro se veía cada vez peor pero se suponía que ya debía estar muerto a estas alturas.

Hermione entonces tomo el puñal y comenzó a apuñalar la vieja pintura. Quien tras la primera comenzó a gritar con la voz de la madre de Theo, pidiéndole auxilio a su hijo. Álvaro tapo como pudo sus oídos.

\- ¡Es falso!- le dijo la castaña sin cesar en sus puñaladas. Ante lavara de dolor de Theo y sus ganas inútiles de liberarse de la orden de su Alpha- ¡El creo un horrocrux en esta pintura!-

Neville y William ya habían entrado en la Mansión y subido las escaleras, a pesar de que no eran los gritos de Hemrione había tanto escándalo que tenían que subir.

Theo quería volver a matar a su padre pero esta vez con sus propias manos, ¿Y si la vida de su madre era la que había usado para crear tan horrible hechizo?

Hermione lo había sospechado primero y por eso le ordenó no moverse. Tras el último grito desgarrador, la pintura explotó en miles de partículas negras.

Y el viejo Nott comenzó a secarse y sus órganos a paralizarse. Hasta que finalmente murió.

\- Merecía otra muerte- dijo Hermione. - Una lenta y dolorosa, pero si se hacía así, hubieses sido descubierto, el escándalo te hubiera rodeado y el Ministerio tomado tu fortuna y buen nombre. No deseo para ti eso Theo, Mereces mejor.-

Theo al fallecer su padre pudo moverse ya. Se abrazo a Hermione derrumbándose en su cuerpo, quedando de rodillas entarrando su cabeza en el estomago de la Lycan, buscando consuelo.

\- Por suerte, se matar horrocruxes, y ya está muero. No molestarara más.- le tranquilizó Hermione.

\- Me da tanta vergüenza- Dijo Theo con sinceridad.

\- Tu no eres tu padre, la sangre y tu apellido no te definen- Y le entregó una suave caricia, apartando una lagrima rebelde.

Neville y William llegaron a la habitación y tocaron.

Theo se puso de pie y se colocó una máscara de fuerza. - Nada paso aquí, todo está en orden.- les dijo

\- Volvamos a casa. - Susurró Hermione.

Para Theo las muertes de su padre habían sido lo más espantoso que hubiese presenciado,el cegado como estaba no hubiera adivinado jamás del horrocrux que su padre hizo con su madre, ni hubiera tenido el valor de apuñalar el cuadro.

Ella lo había salvado. El había llevado a la serpiente como la estrategia perfecta para evitar investigaciones, y heredar todo en automático, y ella, había apuñalado hasta la muerte al horrocrux.

La amaba tanto que dolía. Habían matado juntos a la única amenaza que tenían por parte de el, y ahora, se sentía libre, y mucho más que antes capaz de todo.

Hermione avanzó hacia la salida, sujetando a Theo de la mano mientras unos confundidos William y Neville les flanqueaban con sus varitas.

Hermione estaba cansada, no quiso regresar a Grimmauld Place y se encaminaron a la casona que Theo compro en St. Catchpole.

Viktor había estado a la distancia sobre su escoba vigilando, no te interesaba el interrogatorio a los Malfoy, sino la seguridad de Hermione, había seguido a William y Neville.

Una vez en la casona, Neville regresó donde su abuela despidiéndose. Y Silliam subió a una de las habitaciones secundarias, Viktor teniendo a Hermione en su campo de visión la cargo con facilidad abrazándola y besándola.

Theo rodó los ojos y se adelantó a la habitación principal. Hechizo la cama para que fuera más grande y pudo escuchar a Viktor y Hermione haciendo el amor en la sala de estar. Odiaba esa parte de su oído Lycan. Y no se les unía porque se había servido un trago doble de Absenta intentando superar lo vivido hacia unos minutos.

Sin embargo para distraerse y torturarse con algo distinto, no cerró sus oídos a los embistes que el Búlgaro seguramente ejercía sobre su bruja pues esta emitía gemidos rítmicos, cada vez más intensos.

Ese sonido caliente, los gemidos de Hermione siempre le ponían la sangre a mil.

Dejo el maldito trago a medio beber y fue escaleras abajo a participar del Festín que Viktor estaba tomando, tomo su varita y los capturó en una burbuja traslúcida, que una especie de espejo partía en dos, solo dejando en el medio el cuerpo de Hermione, mientras el Búlgaro la embestía entre las nalgas, Theo entro al otro lado de la burbuja para tomar las piernas, abrirlas para el y reclamar su centro con su miembro listo para ella. Devoró su boca simulando que le penetraba el paladar con su lengua. Sujetándola de la cintura en un abrazo constrictor. Mientras Viktor amasaba los pechos desde atrás, pellizcando levemente los pezones.

De ser posible Hermione se volvió más receptiva. Contoneando su voluptuosidad con coquetería y descaro para ambos, Comenzó a moverse contra ellos aprovechando que flotaba en la burbuja que Theo había creado, apretando con su cuerpo los miembros bombeantes, volviéndolos locos en cada embiste.

Los gemidos de ambos magos comenzaban a inundar el lugar, las respiraciones se volvieron más pesadas, leves gruñidos de pasion masculino llenaban el momento.

La vorágine de placer exploto con el orgasmo de los tres. Que aún jadeantes no se movían de sus posiciones.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue la primera en despertar, como nueva, se metió en la ducha en la que creía, Theo desconocía había tenido sexo con William. Estuvo lista rápidamente y se coloco la costosa lencería que Viktor le había obsequiado, unos jeans y blusa de seda blanca, que remato con un corto abrigo gris. Tenía ganas de visitar tiendas de ropa muggle. Pues en la oferta de ropa costosa para las brujas siempre terminaban repetidos los modelos, y ella deslumbraba siempre con los diseñadores Muggles.

Cuando bajó a la sala de estar Viktor y Theo seguían dormidos, así que aprovecho y sigilosamente se escabulló hacia el Londres Muggle.

William que cerró sus oídos a la orgia de anoche, no lo hizo en la mañana al baño de Hermione y no pudo evitar endurecerse con los recuerdos, autocomplaciendo su sexo con ello, perdió la noción de cuando la regadera se apago.

Avergonzado, tomo una ducha rápida pues no se escuchaba ruido en la casa, y cuando bajo las escaleras, olfateo y no encontró el olor a su Alfa.

¡Despierten!- grito a los agotados amantes que aún dormían.

Theo y Viktor abrieron los ojos para encontrarse desnudos y solos en la sala de estar frente a William Wesley.

¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le dijo Theo, al tiempo que conjuraba una bata de seda verde. Ella no está, se ha ido. Ni siquiera desayuno.-

Theo se vistió con rapidez y salió como bólido hacia su escoba. Usando su varita convocó la esencia mágica de Hermione y montó su escoba, al poco tiempo, Viktor lo seguía de cerca.

La encontraron rápidamente, descendieron no sin antes colgar sus túnicas en sus escobas, las que mandaron de vuelta a St, Catchpole.

Ella sonrió al verlos.

-¿Apetecen desayunar? - les dijo ella sonriente. Casi a cara lavada, se le veía muy joven, con su largo y hermoso cabello. Entraron tras ella los dos consortes en una cafetería muggle.

-¿Te gusta este sitio?- le cuestionó Viktor

\- Sentí el impulso de venir aquí, reconoció ella. Y tomo asiento cuando un apuesto hombre se sentó frente a ella.

Por Merlin.

Otro Lycan, se dio cuenta enseguida por su olor.

Era un Alpha.

Era un antiguo Lycan, un hombre elegante, maduro y de cano cabello, sin embargo su cuerpo y facciones se mantenían regias y atractivas, había algo en el sin duda muy atractivo e hipnótico, era el Alfa más viejo. El encargado de poner orden entre las manadas existentes de Lycan. El Alpha Rimedeus. Tío Bisabuelo de Katherine.

\- Estaremos en la mesa contigua.- Le dijo Theo, dejando a los Alphas hablar.

\- Tu instinto, ya debió decirte quién soy, está imprimado en el corazón de los Lycans al conocerme, mi nombre es Rimedeus Shaw, yo me encargo junto con mi manada de mantener La Paz y el orden entre los pocos Lycans que sobrevivimos. Es una tarea...sagrada, aunque difícil.- le dijo.

Hermione lo observo. Era sin duda muy atractivo, le acompañaban dos hermosas mujeres, que permanecían apartadas a una sana distancia, como en ese momento estaban Theo y Viktor. Le extendió la mano y dijo con sinceridad:

-Es un placer, me llamó Hermione Jean Granger, soy el Alpha de la manada de Londres.-

Las palabras le salieron tan naturales, que incluso le sorprendieron.

Rimedeus asintió complacido. - Lo se, también se que tu manada está haciendo movimientos para asesinar al Alpha de Bulgaria.-

Hermione levanto las cejas.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente.-dijo ella con calma.

\- Deberán arreglarlo en las catacumbas de Perú, ahí es donde resido. Y ahí es donde se busca justicia entre Lycans.-

Algo en el espíritu de Hermione quería rebelarse, pero la loba le pedía calma.

\- Para poder mantener el orden entre Alphas, la magia que concentra mi cuerpo heredada de mis ancestros, y esa responsabilidad, me permite ser el Alpha sobre Alphas, y controlarles a puntos inimaginables.-

Hermione formó una pequeña o, con su boca. Vaya, el tío sabía de lo que hablaba, estaba tranquilo y era honesto. Su loba se lo dijo. Y prueba de su poder era la compulsión que ella había sentido por ir a ese sitio.

Rimedeus continuo: - Me da gusto que consolides tu manada y estés ganando número y poder. Sin embargo debes mejorar, la manada de Katherine aún es por mucho mayor a la tuya, sobretodo en consortes.- Hermione casi se sonrojó. -No debes tener debilidades frente a tus oponentes. Hazte de más consortes, y que ellos hagan tu manada más amplia. Eres blanco fácil para los vampiros, ellos son verdaderos enemigos, o magos tenebrosos. Es una cuestión de estrategia básica.-

Theo y Viktor con su súper oído, escuchaban atentamente.

\- No he sentido una plena conexión con todos y es por eso que...- quiso explicar Hermione.

\- Esto no es un cuento de hadas, no eres muggle, ni eres bruja, eres una Lycan, y una Alpha, se toman decisiones por poder, por estrategia y al final por amor. Tu cuerpo, es más poderoso que tu Magia y la enorme fuerza que posees como criatura mágica.- Hermione enmudeció. - Si te asesinan por tus estupidas decisiones, toda tu manada morirá. Ahora su vida también es tu responsabilidad.-

-Seguiré tu consejo- Respondió Hermione con la garganta seca.

\- Aprende bien Alpha de Londres, Las reglas de las manadas son:

1\. La palabra del Alfa es la Ley.

2\. Proveer para el Alfa, primero el Alfa.

3\. La imprimación es sagrada.

4\. Está prohibida la mezcla de razas, a excepción de la sangre mágica. Y Muggles.

5\. El destierro como máximo castigo: La expulsión de la manada, hace un omega.

6\. Las manadas Lycan se someterán a los juicios de la manada que por herencia mágica. Lleve el control del orden.

-Las comprendo bien.- respondió la castaña.

\- Todas las mujeres de la manada han pasado por mi lecho. Responden a mis caricias como las polillas a La Luz. Su obediencia es total. No tengo conflictos con ellas ni los hay entre ellas. Las controlo bien, deberías plantearte hacer lo mismo. Los problemas internos de tu manada lo único que harán será volverte débil-

Hermione reflexionó. Cuando sus lobos se habían puesto demasiado tensos o celosos, los forzaba a compartirla en la cama y la energía en la manada mejoraba mucho. "Ya no soy muggle, ni bruja, soy un Alpha Lycan" se dijo a sí misma.

-Te veré entonces en Perú- finalizó Rimedeus.

-¿Cuando? -

-Esta noche. Mientras más rápido mejor-

-Bien.-

Rimedeus se despidió de forma galante, como si fuera un viejo amigo de toda la vida, y ya había pagado la cuenta.

Viktor y Theo, la alcanzaron para franquearla mientras regresaban a la casa en escobas.

Ninguno pronunció palabra, estaban todos aún procesando lo dicho por Rimedeus.

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión de St Catchpole , Hermione instruyó a Viktor y Theo para que avisaran a los consortes que saldrían esa noche.

No sin antes enviar una lechuza a Fred y a George.

Draco, Harry, Viktor, Theo, George y Fred estaban ya en la sala de estar esperándola para partir.

A Draco y a Harry les extraño la presencia de los gemelos pero no dijeron nada, ni Viktor y Theo les habían contado nada superior a lo necesario.

Hermione bajo en cómodos Jeans y blusa de Cachemir con elegante bolso de mano y unos flats rosados, su cabello iba libre, larguísimo y con marcados bucles.

Les explico la mitad de su conversación con Rimedeus, y les anunció que Fred y George serían consortes.

-No me explico tu decisión - le dijo serío Harry. A pesar de los vítores de los gemelos que literalmente arrojaban fuegos artificiales.

Juntos la abrazaban y besaban.

Draco observo con desagrado a los incrédulos y muy sonrientes gemelos, que no se esperaban el nombramiento.

Viktor y Theo se mantenían en silencio incómodo. La noticia tampoco les había causado alegría pero comprendían las razones de Hermione, solo esperaban que no llevará a cabo todos los consejos del Alpha del Alphas.

-Nos apareceremos en Perú. Tomémonos de las manos y vamonos.-

Y así lo hicieron.

En las catacumbas en Cusco, Perú.

El ambiente era fresco y místico. La selva de alguna forma les inyectaba fuerza.

En un Salón en las catacumbas, De un lado, Hermione con sus consortes, había seguido su consejo y nombró a George y Fred también parte de sus parejas, del otro Katherine con los suyos, y aún así la castaña era superada en número. Había dos manadas más, cuyos Alpha eran machos.

Rimedeus habló con una voz que retumbó en las catacumbas debido al eco.

\- Presenciaremos un juicio entre las Alphas de la manada de Londres y la de Bulgaria.-

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Si asesinas a Katherine, como eres capaz Bruja. Mataras a toda su manada, que es numerosa, y estando nuestra clase en extinción, no puedo permitirlo.-

Hermione hizo una mueca como cuando en Hogwarts le impedían participar y sabia la respuesta.

Katherine sonrió descaradamente.

El Alpha, continuo. - Ella tampoco puede matarte, ha jurado respetar a tu manada y no volver a interferir con ella o contigo.-

\- Me sentiría mejor si recibiera un castigo por su actuar premeditado.- le dijo con franqueza Hermione.

El Alpha lo medito. Breves segundos Lycan.

\- Tienes razón. Elige a alguien de tu manada para que lo haga. 15 minutos serán suficientes.-

Hermione sabia el odio que Luna le tenía y decidió darle una oportunidad.

-De acuerdo. Vendrá enseguida.- acordó Hermione, mientras Katherine le suplicaba al Alpha Rimedeus.

A quien sacó de sus cabales.- ¡Calla de una vez! Por cada queja más asesinare a un integrante de tu guardia.-

Katherine guardó silencio mientras el labio interior le temblaba de rabia.

Hermione llamó a Luna con telepatía y pronto la rubia se había aparecido en las catacumbas. Venía en un jumper blanco y traía su larga y rubia cabellera en una coleta.

Golpes de concreto y muros inundáron el lugar, como cuando las escaleras se movían de sitio en Hogwarts. Y apareció una enorme jaula de Plata que era apenas justa para la interacción de dos personas. La Jaula rodeó a Katherine y a Luna, la plata era para que ningún otro Lycan interfiriera.

Rimedeus habló de nuevo. - Hermione. Da la orden a tu manada para que no interfieran. -

Y así lo hizo la castaña, atando a todos en su sitio.

Katherine, es tu turno, ordena a tu manada no intervenir.-

Katherine observo a Rimedeus con ira. - Amados míos, no importa la sangre que derrame aquí, no morire, y no deseo que ninguno de vosotros mováis ni un solo dedo.-

Los consortes de Katherine estaban tensos como cuerda de violín, pero como Lycans, estaban atados por sus ordenes.

Dicho eso, la morena volteo a ver a la rubia. Tenía sin duda la desventaja de ir en vestido de noche, ajustado y odiaría arruinarlo, todo ello sería muy incómodo, pero la rubia estaba serena cual mañana de Navidad.

-¿Por que has venido de blanco Estupida?- preguntó Katherine al tiempo que se transformaba y alargaba las uñas.

Rimedeus entonces apretó el puño conteniendo la fuerza de Katherine en el, para que el castigo fuese lo suficientemente ejemplar.

Luna la miro tranquila, incluso sonriendo.

-Porque quiero llenarlo de tu sangre, así, destacará más. Lo obsequiare a mi Alpha enmarcado en cristal mágico para que se conserve por siempre...-

Hermione sonrió.

Entonces fue el turno de Luna de transformarse, sus huesos crujieron y sus uñas se alargaron, sus pupilas se engrosaron en bello ambar.

Katherine pudo sentir como su cuerpo no le respondía con la misma fuerza y sintiéndose en desventaja tuvo temor. Lo que puso nerviosa a su manada.

\- Hazlo ya.- La apuro a Hermione determinante.

.

.

.

/././././././././././././././././././. REVIEWS./././././././././././././././././././././.

Doristarazona

Hola nena,si fanfiction falló un poco y gracias por estar al pendiente de la actualización es genial que disfrutaras el capítulo. Siempre es bueno que los consortes te sorprendan con sus decisiones. Lucius planeara su estrategia sin duda, pero os sorprenderá el desenlace, que bien que la ninfa cantando en el baile te gustará, poco a poco se irán involucrando más criaturas mágicas, bueno, los gemelos harán de todo, ser consortes es solo su principio de sus ya de por sí asombrosas hazañas, respecto a Luna y Blaise, que os pareció!

PamExpelliarmus

Muchas gracias Cariño, que alegría que os gustara de esa manera, pues aquí está la actualización, ojalá me dejes saber que os pareció!

Damalunaely

Así gracias cariño que alucinante, yo también he leído FF hasta esa hora, gracias! Que honor, si, justo ese es mi sentir, que genial que os transmití los sentimientos madurando de Draco como consorte, si parece que la Hermandad de Theo y Blaise ya no será posible XD, ya os habéis decidido por Blaise o Neville? saludos!

Lily

Que bueno que te gusta linda! Gracias por comentar!

Alleejjaa

Hay linda que amable, que lindas palabras cariño! Me hacen tan bien, por cosas así continuo la historia, gracias!

DarkinocensDLT

Si coincido en que Harry lo merecía, oh que linda forma de describir la historia, un baile con los consortes, oh suena muy atractivo para mi musa, la pondré a trabajar en ello, por escribir a Hermione tan linda con su vestido, me imagine esa canción pero con todos los consortes de ella Gracias!

Hola! Muchas Gracias, que bueno que la historia te atrapo de esa manera! A mí también me encanto el final del capítulo anterior, me gustan los finales intensos, siii este capítulo fue más claro respecto a los Lycans y sus leyes, aunque poco a poco se aclararan y recrudecerán más cosas. Si, Draco, al final fue digno,muchas gracias Cariño.

sonraris777

Como van tus dudas con Blaise cariño? Si, Theo es de los personajes más oscuros.

Mia Flores

Gracias linda! Que genial que te gustara! Si Daphne no tenía oportunidad XD, Bueno y finalmente murió Alvaro Nott. Que es pareció este capítulo?

.

MikaSyo

Holi, que bueno que disfrutaras el baile! Que opinas de este capí? La muerte del padre de Theo te sorprendió?

Jess Granger s

Si Theo está desatado, sin duda hasta el se sorprendió de la manera en la que su padre murió, pero bueno, fue lo mejor.

Yomii21

Hola! Tienes razón respecto al Harry Lord, creo que es lo lógico en su canon, no una vida simple y sin chiste, siii a mí también me dan envidia esos castigos XD, te juro que tu revienta me saco carcajadas, gracias!

Muchas gracias cariño! También por darte el tiempo de decirme tu opinión, os prometo que cuando lleguen los lycancitos también será una sorpresa, te gustó este capi?

Selene 333 chapter 23

Cariño tu revienta me saca una sonrisa cada vez que lo releo, me encanta, si fue una lástima que los obliviaran, pero no te preocupes cariño, se vienen muchos momentos más, muchas gracias! La viuda Zabini tendrá un destino que ninguno de vosotros imagina. Amaré saber sus reacciones, comprendo lo que dices sobre Luna y Blaise, como notas el avance de su relación?


	25. Chapter 25

**ALPHA**

 **WITCH**

 **CAPITULO**

 **25**

Luna tenía ojos Ámbar enormes, extrañamente absorbentes, orejas puntiagudas, dientes afilados, garras y colmillos, la Luna Lycan era bellisima, de larrguisima cabellera rubia, curvas de infarto y músculos fuertes, asi, saltó sobre sus pies, impulsándose cual gato,cayó encima de Katherine aparatosamente, la Alpha Bulgara intentaba defenderse,pero Luna ya la había sujetado del cabello negro abundante, le dio vuelta como si fuera el mope de trapeo y halo hacia atrás, con muchísima fuerza, si Katherine hubiera sido un humano le hubiera roto el cuello. Sin embargo aunque no se rompió, sus huesos si que crujieron. Su manada se agitó y Hermione no podía parar de sonreír observándolo todo en primera fila.

-Quisiera una cerveza de mantequilla y palomitas acarameladas- dijo Fred con una risita.

-Es mejor que Wrestlemania.- Le respondió George divertido.

Los demás consortes ingleses le sonrieron.

Ademas de ellos, Todos los presentes callaban, observando el feroz encuentro, intercambiando susurros.

Cuánto la tuvo bien sujeta del cabello hasta el punto de casi arrancarlo, con fuerza sobrehumana la estrelló contra la reja de Plata, sosteniendo su rostro contra la verja, quemando la piel de su rostro que al entrar en contacto con la plata comenzó a quemarse, el grito de Katherine fue espantoso.

Todos sus consortes de verdad tenían problemas, Nicolai uno que se veía particularmente enamorado y fuerte volvió el rostro hacia Hermione con odio, encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda de Harry, en una clara afrenta de que antes de llegar a Hermione se enfrentaría a el.

Una vez lo suficientemente marcada, la soltó y Luna estrelló un fuerte golpe contra el lado sano del rostro de Katherine que le rompió el labio, si hubiera sido una bruja normal, le habría roto la mandíbula. La sangre salpicó un poco el traje blanco y las manos de Luna. Quien emocionada, la agarro a bofetones y al terminar arrojó al otro lado.

Para no perder fuerza, se limpió las manos ensangrentadas en la ropa y avanzó hacia ella de nuevo, esta vez Katherine le salto encima y araño los brazos y yugular, Luna sangro levemente pero ya la había tomado del cabello de nuevo, alargando más sus uñas, de un tirón tenso el cabello negro y paso sus uñas por el cortando casi la mitad.

Observando cómo caían las hebras al piso.

Katherine volvió a gritar por la Ira. Dispuesta a hacerle lo mismo, Luna salto evitándola y sobre el aire se dio la vuelta cayendo detrás de la Alpha búlgara la tomo de la cintura y con agilidad pues era muy pequeña, la azotó terriblemente contra el techo de la jaula.

-¡Basta! Por favor Señor Rimedeus se lo suplico- exclamó un consorte de Katherine, Doblinav.

Todos ellos colericos, algunos con lagrimas derramadas Anton Arkova, Kristof Bankov, Sergey Bashev, Stefan Borikova, Vasil Borislavova, Boris Chavdarova,Drahomir Cholakova, Isvo Cvetanova, Kelan Damqnova, los hermanos Loreto y Zerg Dimova, y Karlos Dobrev.

Rimedeus hizo como que no lo había escuchado.

Katherine cayó al suelo y alcanzó a ver el puño en el que Rimedeus contenía su fuerza. De lo contrario sabia que hubiera dejado a Luna agonizante.

Luna entonces saco del bolsillo su varita. Y con ella la Bruja que llevaba dentro su Lycan- _¡Electro!, ¡Electro!_ -

Las descargas eléctricas sacudieron a Katherine haciendo que sus heridas sangraran más. Luna sonriente se mantenía lo suficientemente cerca para captar toda la sangre posible en su ropa.

-Mi señor, ¡Por favor!- volvieron a suplicar los Búlgaros.

Algunos intentaban canalizar su energía con Katherine para que les transfiriera su dolor, pero la Búlgara no lo hacía.

Hermione se había compadecido, pero no quería verse débil ante Rimedeus. Era un Alpha para temer. Mala estrategia.

La ley y los castigos Lycan eran duros.

Katherine volteó el rostro cuando Luna dejo de hechizarla y escupió sangre sobre el piso, cuando Luna se le monto encima para golpearla bien fuerte de nuevo, hasta que Rimedeus dijo:

\- Termino el tiempo -

Luna hizo un puchero.

Katherine le había encajado las garras en los costados pero no parecía importarle mucho.

Luna apretó las mandíbulas y lucho contra la tensión cálida y burbujeante que el alfa de alfas le provocaba desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

Se soltaron y Luna camino hacia Hermione, estaba arañada, herida y sonrojada pero feliz de llevar el traje ensangrentado a su Alfa, Hermione la abrazo.

-Hiciste bien. Estoy orgullosa.-

Rimedeus despidió a todos.

Y los búlgaros corrieron hasta Katherine.

Hermione tomo la mano de Draco quien se le había ofrecido:

-Hay una boda en Francia a la que estas invitada.- le recordo este, animado tras la golpiza a Katherine

-Y muero por unos Croissants.- le respondió Hermione serena.

Y así, todos los ingleses desaparecieron, hacia su casona de Londres en St. Catchpole.

Al día siguiente.

En Francia, París.

La niebla flotaba entre los árboles. La luna, no estaba del todo llena, era solo un halo amarillo apagado, y aún así niebla asomaba gruesa y pesada, cubriendo el suelo a un pie más o menos de altura, serpenteando dentro y fuera de la zona arbolada como si estuviera viva. La niebla amortiguaba el sonido,embotaba los sentidos de los muggles franceses.

Era la noche de la boda de Fleur Delacour & Jean Francois Minnot. Era un conde, de antiguo linaje, Bill lo habia mandado investigar, era un buen hombre con su ex-esposa y con sus hijos.

Y eso, tenia tambien a Hermione tranquila, la felicidad de ella, era felicidad colectiva en la manada.

Su citas serian Harry y Theo. Ya que Draco y Viktor insistieron en quedarse en Inglaterra, por la casa de la manada que estaban construyendo en el bosque Wistman al norte de Darmoor en Inglaterra y los gemelos seguían trabajando en infiltraciones en el ministerio.

Se hospedaron en el lujoso Paris Marriott Champs Elysees Hotel.

Hermione ignoraba quien entre Theo o Harry pagaron, los escucho discutir al respecto pero cuando ella se aclaro la garganta guardaron silencio. Su construcción era antigua y lujosa, muy de gusto ingles.

Hermione había comprado un vestido purpura en terciopelo hasta el piso, con escote en forma de corazón que abrazaba su generoso escote provocadoramente y guantes hasta el brazo color blanco. Su túnica era roja con pieles, de la casa de Durmstrang que Viktor le habia insistido en usar.

Y de su cuello colgaba una delgada y fina serpiente de oro blanco con esmeraldas por ojos, obsequio de Draco antes de partir.

Harry, con su espeso cabello negro hacia atras y Theo pelinegro tambien ambos con grandes fortunas habian gastado duros galeones en sus trajes de esta noche, uno ojiverde otro ojiazul, protectores, celosos y testarudos. Se colocaron al final su túnica de fondo escarlata y el otro de funda verde esmeralda.

Apenas y estaban a tiempo, Bill por supuesto ya estaba ahi, Molly fue como su acompañante para ver a sus nietos, ya que Fleur no la invito por no querer incomodar al nuevo novio, no había Wesleys en las invitaciones.

La boda se hizo en una carpa, en el jardín de la casa Francois Minnot.

Los reporteros mágicos enloquecian tomando a Harry, Hermione y Theo, sin comprender quien acompañaba a quien.

La bruja Alfa llevaba a sus consortes protegiendola en todo momento, flanqueando su lado, pasaron a los reporteros y entraron a la carpa que revelaba una casa estilo palacio en su interior, tomaron asiento en las sillas para la ceremonia y la marcha nupcial pronto comenzó.

Bill, guapísimo, no dejaba ver en sus ojos azul mar ningun atisbo de tristeza, por el contrario, que felicidad le embargaba al saber a Fleur con un mago digno.

Habia brujas bellisimas, y magos tambien, todos debian ser parte Veela, un monton de tunicas azules, seguramente la mayoría estudio en la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons, sin embargo Harry no tenia ojos para nadie mas, asi como Theo que educado no se movía ni un centímetro de ella.

La ceremonia comenzó, y Hermione sintió las tibias manos de sus magos sujetarla con fuerza en los momentos mas emotivos. Eso tenia a su corazón estremeciéndose de dicha. sabia que era algo que ellos anhelaban.

De pronto bajo el rostro, ellos habian perdido la posibilidad de una boda magica convencional. Molly y Bill estaban a solo 6 filas al frente y ella pudo ver cierto reproche en los ojos de la matriarca Wesley.

Cuantos de sus hijos habían perdido eso por ella.

El cambio de animo lo sintieron los tres Lycans, y no se explicaban el motivo. Cuando la ceremonia termino y dieron paso a la lujosa recepción rodeada de música francesa suave y elegante.

Muchos se acercaron a saludar y presentarse a Harry Potter, quien sujeto con fuerza a Hermione y la presento como su cita. Cuando alguno los felicito por sus años de amistad, Harry hizo incapie en que no lo habia acompañado como amiga, sino como mujer.

Para enorme disgusto de Theo quien no veia como taparle la boca. Asi que se dedico a consumir, Whisky, Midori, Absenta y todo lo que podia intentando calmarse. Para no enfadar a Hermione y volcar un evento ajeno.

De pronto una lechuza elegante irrumpió en la carpa entregando a Theo un pergamino.

Alguien, había encontrado el cadáver de su padre y dado parte al ministerio. Era Lucius, se requería su presencia en el funeral y lectura del Testamento de inmediato y debia partir.

-Vete Nott, yo la cuidare.- le dijo Harry con brillo en los ojos.

-No eres suficiente Potter. Ella necesita mas que tu presencia inútil.-

Bill se adelanto. -Yo también estoy aquí.-

Theo puso los ojos en blanco. -Tampoco es suficiente.-

-No pueden llegar mas y levantar sospechas Theo, estaré bien, ve a solucionar lo que hace falta.- le dijo ella.

-¿Me acompañas a la puerta?, no puedo besarte aqui porque Potter dijo que...-

-Vamos.- lo corto Hermione. -Te veré en el funeral del dia de mañana supongo.-

-No es conveniente que vayas. Todo ira bien.- Y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados la beso apasionadamente antes de irse.

-Bill ve a convivir con tus hijos.- Le dijo Hermione cuando se dio la vuelta tras la desaparición de Theo y lo encontró entre las sombras de los jardines a la entrada de la carpa.

-¿Jamas tendre una oportunidad verdad?- le dijo el pelirojo.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le instalo en la garganta.

-Hermione.- La llamo Harry desde la entrada a la carpa, venia saliendo en su búsqueda. Su rostro y el de William le explicaron lo que no hacia falta volver a repetir con palabras.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con ira, La tomo de la mano y guió hacia adentro optando por no tener un ataque de celos y recriminaciones al mayor de los Wesley. Suspirando, y con ella dentro la condujo a la pista de baile y decidió hacer su movimiento.

Bill entro a la carpa poco después y se encontró con Molly feliz con sus hijos, ellos se veían sanos y estables. Y el lo era con ellos, no se había dado cuenta de cualquier mujer muggle o bruja, habría visto el deseo con el que miraba a Hermione, pero era precisamente su exmujer, perspicaz e inteligente y ya había leído en sus pupilas de mar el amor hacia la castaña. Y le dolio, porque deseaba también para el la felicidad plena que ahora ella había encontrado.

El hombre joven y atractivo que cantaba con emoción, sentía esa noche llena de amor.

Los novios se abrazaban y besaban. Y el joven famoso mago que se le habia acercado hacia un momento con una bolsa llena de galeones, estaba jusnto ahora al centro de la pista y decidio llevar a cabo lo que este le pidio.

El violin comenzo a cantar antes que el:

 _C'est mon coeur qui chante_ _Une chanson d'amour_

 _Es mi corazón que canta_ _Una canción de amor_

 _Pour toi, qui est ma vie_ _Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, amour._

 _Para ti, que eres mi vida,_ _Nunca te lo he dicho, amor._

 _Je dois trouver les mots_ _Pour te faire dire encore_

 _Tengo que encontrar las palabras_ _Para hacerte entender, lo mas_

 _Nous resterons ensemble_ _Il n'y a rien qui nous ressemble._

 _que Nos quedaremos juntos y_ _No hay nada que se nos parezca_

 _Rien dans le monde qui a toutes les couleurs_

Nada en el mundo tiene todos los colores que tu tienes

 _Le soleil ne pourra jamais mourir_

El sol nunca podrá morir a tu lado

Harry y Hermione bailaban muy juntos, en un suave y dulce compás,

 _Chanson d'amour_

 _Pour toi toujours_

 _Moi, je t'en prie_

 _Je dois te le dire._

 _Canción de amor_

 _Para ti, siempre_

 _Te suplico_

 _Tengo que decirtelo._

De amor lento, entregado, delirante, poseso y total. La mirada de Harry era penetrante y brillante. Entrelazo sus dedos a los de ella como si con ello pudiera sujetarla para siempre a su lado.

 _Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, amour._

 _De mi corazón que canta_

 _Esta canción de dulzura_

 _Para ti que es mi vida_

 _Yo nunca te lo he dicho, amor._

 _Tengo que encontrar las palabras_ _Para hacerte entender, lo mas_

 _Nous resterons ensemble_ _Il n'y a rien qui nous ressemble._

 _que Nos quedaremos juntos y_ _No hay nada que se nos parezca._

Sujeto a Hermione de la cintura y al concluir la melodía, el se detuvo para colocar una rodilla en el cesped frances y le dijo con su voz aumentada por magia no verbal, para que todos los presentes escucharan:

\- Hermione Jean Granger, hazme el mago mas feliz del mundo y se mi esposa.-

Saco una pequeña caja y cuando esta se abrio revelo un delgado anillo de oro que tenia montada una snitch, hecha de diamantes amarillos.

Hermione casi se cae de la impresión. Sus ojos aumentaron de tamaño por la sorpresa y excitación de su corazón, habían estudiado francés en su ultimo año y entendia perfectamente las palabras de la canción y de Harry, claras, directas y bellas se sus sentimientos por ella, la abrumaban.

Molly estaba color escarlata, no sabia mucho sobre Lycans pero lo poco que sabia implicaba compartir. Y eso habia sido muy publico y no implicaba ningun tipo de opcion a compartir. Bill se mantenía de hierro mientras contemplaba la escena.

Por supuesto los presentes habían tomado fotografías y vídeos de lo sucedido, después de todo, Harry Potter era una celebridad.

Hermione recordó la investigación de Draco y reflexionando que si era viable una poligamia mágica, otorgo su segundo:

-Si.-

Los presentes estallaron en vitores y Bill se tambaleo. Daba dos minutos a los _malditos consortes_ para llegar, pues a estar alturas los noticieros Franceses ya debian estar reportandolo.

Harry tambien lo sabia, asi que olvidando todo protocolo, convoco a su escoba y esta se abrió paso entre la multitud sorprendida y entre gritos, para que el y Hermione subieran.

Al hacerlo, Hermione se sintio como una niña haciendo una travesura, volaron rumbo al brillo intermitente de la mítica Torre Eiffel, entre la niebla espesa de la noche, la rodearon y después de contemplarla como entre las cosas mas bellas que habían visto en su vida, las luces De la Torre los iluminaba como bendiciendo la locura que habían hecho, se besaron profunda y apasionadamente siendo cómplices, como antes, como siempre.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a la castaña que en menos de una semana dos de los herederos mas ricos del reino unido se le propondrían, uno en la mansión Malfoy y otro en París, no estaba segura de creerlo, si de merecerlo, pero no de que se hiciera real. Y ahora, su vida como Alfa le otorgaba lo que de bruja no hubiese obtenido del todo.

Harry los llevo a "Aterrizar" junto en la cúspide la torre, donde los cubrió con su capa de invisibilidad, exitados a tope por las circunstancias hicieron el amor en la danza mas antigua de cuerpos y almas a la luz de la luna creciente, donde no tardaron en volver a morderse. Confirmando su ya válida unión.

En Chelsea, Londres.

La tétrica Mansión Nott olía a muerte. Y a la extinción de una maldicion. Theo no tenía intención de quitarse su traje de gala porque pensaba volver a Francia, estaba con el abogado Mafaldo Johnson. Un mago viejo y regordete que le estaba leyendo el testamento frente a Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini quienes acudieron como testigos. Para desgracia de Theo y Blaise la viuda había insistido en asistir y era el mar de lagrimas.

Un arrugado y viejo elfo que parecía el gemelo de Kreacher les servía café Gourmet entre silenciosas lágrimas, pues como todo elfo loco. Adoraba a su amo.

La viuda tenía la esperanza de que Álvaro le hubiese dejado alguna herencia, en su ajustado traje negro se había puesto demasiada máscara para que sus lagrimas fueran más dramáticas. Despues de todo era una experta.

La lectura fue rápida y lo más obvio del mundo, Todo para Theo y nada para nadie más.

La viuda dejo de llorar indignada.

Theo firmó y ahora legalmente era el Señor de la Casa Nott, dueño de TODO. Una sonrisa adorno sus labios. Mientras sus latidos eran rápidos y rítmicos, odiaba haber dejado a Hermione. Lo odiaba.

-¿Respecto al funeral?- preguntó el abogado Mafaldo.

El haber sido mordido por una serpiente indicaba que Nott viejo se había suicidado y entre los Slytherin no se haría escándalo, el funeral debía ser rápido.

\- Que lo cremen, llame a una agencia, yo recogeré las cenizas. Que se publique un obituario en El Profeta, uno muy pequeño. Tengo prisa y debo irme.-

El abogado no se impresionó. Casi todos los Slytherin eran crueles.

Theo pago sus honorarios y Draco y Blaise firmaron el acta.

\- Gracias.- Les dijo Theo con sinceridad.

Draco levanto los hombros indiferente y Blaise le dio un abrazo sentimental. La viuda los contempló con nostalgia. Hubieran sido hermanos políticos si el maldito Álvaro se le hubiera propuesto.

\- Me voy a Francia de nuevo.-

Draco frunció el ceño. - ¿Porque la prisa?- Aunque sabía perfectamente el motivo.

\- Ere algo posesivo Theo. No te conocía esa vena loca.- Bromeó Blaise.

\- Ese Estupido le dijo a todos los diarios e invitados que ella era su bruja.-

El ceño de Draco se hundió profundamente.

Blaise soltó una carcajada de la nada. Su madre indignada lo abofeteó. - Blaise, respeta la situación. -

\- Madre ya vete por favor.- le dijo el moreno serio. Omitió el "Ya viste que no hay ganancia para ti aquí"

La viuda se despidió y se fue.

\- ¿De que diablos te ríes?- lo cuestionó Draco aunque estaba muy divertido por el bofeton que le dio su madre.

\- De que Hermione Granger le dio el sí a la propuesta de matrimonio del niño que vivió en Francia- respondió Blaise destilando veneno. Aguijoneando profundo. Mostrando el vídeo que estaba transmitiendo Le Monde el diario francés de mayor renombre, ganando la exclusiva a todos los medios mágicos.

La proyección de la romántica escena se recreaba en las pupilas verse gris y azul zafiro respectivamente. Quienes ardían en ira, ambos desaparecieron rápidamente mientras Blaise sonreía sin saber lo que le esperaba por enviar dos consortes celosos a su Alfa.

En Perú. Cusco.

En una hermosa casona Inca, cuyas 25 hectareas estaban rebosantes de plantas cafetales y árboles tropicales, al final del pasillo de la segunda planta, en la habitación principal, desnudos sobre una antigua cama de ébano tallada con imágenes locales se encontraban en un maratón de sexo Rimedeus Shaw y Luna Lovegood.

.

.

./././././././././././././././././././RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS./././././././././././././././././././

chapter 24 GRACIAS A TI LINDA, MMM WILLIAM, WILLIAM...NO LO SE.

AyelenMara GRACIAS CARIÑO!

lynn - lugo1 GRACIAS! ME ENCANTA QUE OS GUSTE DE ESTA FORMA! VAYA, QUE RESPUESTA HAN TENIDO LOS AMORIOS DE LUNA! ME ENCANTA! MI NEVILLE DEJARA DE SUFRIR OS LO PROMETO,

LauraMalfoyCullen HOLI, ME HAS SACADO TREMENDA CARCAJADA, HAY PREGUNTAS QUE AUN NO PUEDO RESPONDER, QUE BUENO INCLUSO ME HABEIS DADO ALGUNAS IDEAS, NO QUIERO DARLES PAROS CARDIACOS, SOLO MARAVILLARLOS, Y DISTRAEROS DE LA VIDA MUGGLE. ME AGRADA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO "YO NO SE AMAR", HE PENSADO EN CAMBIARLE EL FINAL...

MikaSyo HOLI, QUE BUENO! ME GUSTA SORPRENDER! A TODAS NOS PREOCUPA NEVILLE :(, XD TIENES TODA LA RAZON SOBRE SU CHARLA CON WILLIAM!

damalunaely chapter 24 . May 16, HOLA, SI VA BIEN TU CORAZONADA, LUNA-BLAISE ME SORPRENDE LA ACEPTACION QUE TIENE, ME SACA MILES DE SONRISAS, SIII HARE MUCHAS COSAS! YA VEREIS!

SELENE 333 HOLI, ME DEJAS PENSANDO CON ESO DE LA ACEPTACION DE NEVILLE, EL MINISTRO, EL MINISTRO...MI MUSA LO CONSIDERA...SI HERMIONE ESTABLECERA UN NUEVO ORDEN EN SU MANADA, LUCIUS, OS SORPRENDERE MUCHISIMO CON EL Y LA VIUDA ZABINI. (MILES DE CARCAJADAS) ME ENCANTA TU REVIEW! , TE ASEGURO QUE LUNA TENDRA SU RECOMPENSA...

Caroone chapter 24 . HOLA! QUE EMOCION, CLARO QUE SI, CUENTAME CUENTAME! SIII YA VIENE ESA HERMIONE FRIA Y ESTRETEGA, LA ALPHA VA TOMANDO FORMA.

Yomiii21 HOLA!, TIENES TOOODA LA RAZON DEL MUNDO. TODA, TODA, SI MAGOS, CON MAS...EXPERIENCIA! -CARCAJADAS- SE VIENE UNO! PERO AUN NO PUEDO DECIROS!

Doristarazona HOLA CARIÑO, BIEN Y TU?, SI EL ALPHA DE ALPHAS TIENE TODA LA RAZON DEL MUNDO, HAY QUE VER COMO LO APLICA HERMIONE, CREO QUE HAS ACERTADO EN QUE LOS MAS TERRITORIALES SON ESOS TRES, GRACIAS CARIÑO, SALUDOS!

Alesari HOLI! OH QUE ME HAS DADO UNAS IDEAS...O ESTARIA PARA NADA MAL...

Mia Flores HOLI, XD TIENES TODA LA RAZON, SIII TU MUY OBSERVADORA, ES VERDAD, ASTORIA, REGRESARA EN FUTUROS CAPS. ME HACE SENTIR TAN BIEN QUE MIS CAPS OS GUSTEN! PARA ESO SON ESCRITOS! SALUDOS!

jess Granger s chapter 24 . HOLI! LA LUNA LYCAN ES SORPRENDENTE, OH OH, NO HE PENSADO EN MAS CHICAS LYCAN CARIÑO, LO MEDITARE...

sonrais777 chapter 24 . May 14

HOLA LINDA, PUES BLAISE, ESTA TAN TEMEROSO DE SU NUEVA CONDICION, SU EGO Y MIL FACTORES SLYTHERIN SANGRE PURA HACEN CORTO CIRCUITO EN SU CABEZA QUE TODA SU IRA LA DIRIGE A LUNA, YA VEREMOS COMO RESULTA.


	26. Chapter 26

ALPHA **WITCH**

 **CAPITULO**

2 **6**

 **Corregido**

En la Mítica Ciudad de Cusco,

Perú.

En una hermosa casona Inca, cuyas 25 hectáreas estaban rebosantes de plantas cafetales y árboles tropicales, al final del pasillo de la segunda planta, en la habitación principal, desnuda sobre una antigua cama de ébano tallada con imágenes locales que ciertamente no entendia Luna no estába segura de que podría caminar después de semejante maratón de sexo con el Alpha de Alphas, ¡Vaya!.

Por supuesto que así _controlaba_ a su manada.

¡Era un Dios del Sexo!, Un amante de ensueño.

Ella siempre siempre adoraría a su propia Alpha, quien, vía telepática le había pedido hacer migas con Rimedeus. Le parecio una excelente estrategia, digna de Hermione, No le fue difícil, la sangre caliente de loba se lo hizo súper sencillo, y es que como no acostarse con ese pedazo de semental, quien no le hizo ningún feo.

Comprendía ahora tantas cosas...la obsesión de los consortes por Hermione en su justa dimensión, y eso que era una Alpha muy joven. Se cuestionó sus deslices con Blaise, Neville y Bill, nadie le había dado semejante placer, quería seguir descubriendo cosas, nuevas, amantes nuevos, horizontes diferentes, tenía la inmortalidad para reinventarse sin ser atada a nadie.

Le sonrió a Rimedeus y en ímpetu, se colocó sobre el para besarlo nuevamente. El le correspondio, saboreando los labios sabor a misterio de esta particular Lycan casi recién nacida en el mundo lobo. Podía decir que seria una rompecorazones por siempre. Y que la Manada de Hermione ciertamente cada vez le agradaba mas.

.

En París.

Francia.

En la punta de la Torre Eiffel, majestuosa imponente y brillante de esa noche, salpicada de estrellas pero con mucha niebla, sabian que eran invisibles para muggles y magos.

Harry abrazo a Hermione cual depredador a su presa. Devorándola en besos húmedos y jadeos incontrolables, acababan de separarse, Hermione había disfrutado despeinar la rebelde melena azabache y marcarle buenos mordiscos en los brazos, la travesura de Harry no hizo más que exitarla.

Volvió a besarlo succionado los labios del moreno entre los suyos con mordidas y juegos.

-Harry-

-Mmm-Apenas le respondió el.

-Quiero pedirte algo-

-Lo que sea, lo que quieras.-

-Te quiero de Ministro de Magia.- y separó sus labios del joven mago. Quien la observo muy sorprendido.

-Pero yo, en realidad no tengo interés en la política, y no quiero separarme de ti.-

-Necesito controlar el Ministerio por completo. - le dijo Hermione insistiendo - ¿Lo harás o deberé pedírselo a Draco?-

Harry sacudio la cabeza y paso su dedo por su labio inferior mientras la miraba inquisitivamente, su expresión oscura e ilegible.

\- _Haré lo que me pidas siempre_. Faltan dos años para que Gregory Harris termine su periodo.-

Hermione hizo un puchero. - No se si pueda esperar tanto ...tengo a los gemelos por entregarme los archivos secretos del ministerio, pero les está tomando bastante tiempo, creo que tendré que tomar un atajo y _entenderme directamente_ con el Ministro Actual.-

Harry se removió incómodo mientras la sujeto de la cintura y bajo su mano derecha par sujetar una de las moldeadas nalgas con fuerza.

-Gregory Harris no terminará su periodo, tal vez _algo_ le impida continuar. Serás la Primera Dama Mágica de Inglaterra en menos de tres meses.-

Hermione le sonrió satisfecha. - Bien -murmuro-. Ya me había planeado tenerte a ti como postre en la Oficina Principal.

Y sin decir mas se entregó a las demandantes caricias de su próximo candidato a Ministro.

.

Mientras tanto.

Mas al oeste de Francia.

En la Boda de Fleur Delacour y Francois Minnot.

En la majestuosa boda celebrada en el carpa de la Mansion Minnot, Los novios habían dejado de ser El Centro de atención del evento.

Fleur intentaba ser fuerte, después de todo ya se había casado (Por segunda vez) y fue su idea invitar a Harry Potter, no esperaba que este acudiera con Hermione como cita, quien por ciento pensó que venía con el otro mago de Hogwarts, sino con Ginny Wesley, o alguien más, y el mago inglés le salió con la gracia de arruinar su boda.

Molly perversamente disfrutaba un poco de la desazón de Fleur como venganza Por no haber invitado a la demás familia peliroja.

-¿Eso es válido entre ustedes (Lycans) hijo? La propuesta de Harry, es decir...-pregunto Molly contrariada

-No habláremos de eso ahora mama.- respondió Bill con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje hechas puño, mientras su rostro un enigma.

Fleur se acercó, como a todos los invitados. Solo pretendía ser cortés, - Lamento lo ocurrido, que continúe la fiesta -

Su vestido en color marfil adorado con una cinta azul, estaba hecho de encaje y se veía recatado y elegante. Como era ella.

-No te preocupes - la tranquilizó Bill distraído, como buscando entre la multitud una melena castaña.

-¿Cuando te casarás tu?- Preguntó Fleur, sin poder contener la curiosidad. Entreteniéndose más con el de lo necesario.

Molly se mordió la mejilla.

-No me interesa esa parte de mi vida.- le respondió Bill distraído.

-Muy interesante el romance entre Harry y Hermione, ¿No es así?- Fleur solo estaba buscando una señal que le confirmara lo que ya sospechaba.

Bill se encogió de hombros, pero la rubia podía ver la mandíbula tensa y la vena palpitante en sien, lo conocía a la perfección a pesar de que había cambiado mucho. - Supongo.-

La rubia casi se cae de espaldas, no podía creer que sus sospechas como siempre, eran ciertas.

\- ¡Bill Wesley debes comportarte!, no puedes añadir detrás de una mujer ajena, me he dado cuenta de como la miras, sería un pésimo ejemplo para nuestros hijos.- le recirmino la rubia con dientes apretados, como cuando estaban casados y discutían siempre.

-Mi vida personal ya no te incumbe- la corto Bill ceñudo.

Molly incomoda, se fue hacia dónde sus nietos.

De pronto Theodore Nott se abrió paso entre la carpa y tras el Draco Malfoy quien tuvo que hechizar al metre de la entrada para poder pasar sin invitación.

-¿Donde están?- atinó a decir Theo muy molesto.

-¿No ibas al funeral de tu padre?- lo cuestionó Bill. Pensó que vendrían los demás, no Theodore Nott.

-¿Eres sordo Wesley?- lo presionó Draco.

-Harry Potter se la llevo en su escoba - les respondió Fleur, harta de la situación. Todos se habían vuelto locos.

Theodore y Draco se dieron la vuelta sin siquiera despedirse y tomaron sus escobas al salir, muy pronto ya los seguían por los cielos de Francia Viktor y los gemelos Wesley.

Theo buscó con su varita la esencia de Hermione ubicándola enseguida, quien de inmediato sintió la energía de sus consortes acercarse.

-Ya vienen- le dijo a Harry. Y se puso de pie para volver a vestirse.

Apenas se colocó el último guante llegaron los cinco Lycans Consortes restantes.

Todos tenían miradas hostiles hacia Harry quien no podía eliminar su sonrisa tranquila. Todos ellos le valían y un cuerno.

-Potter- le gruño Draco apuntándole con su varita pero con ganas de saltarle encima. - Tu falso, hipócrita, miserable-

-No tardaremos en llamar la atención, estamos sobre la Torre Eiffel.- les aviso Hermione, -Vayamos a un lugar, más privado.-

Draco y Viktor intercambiaron miradas.

\- Ya está lista la Casa de la Manada- Anunció Viktor.

A Hermione los ojos se le iluminaron.

-Tenemos la Mansión de St Catchpole, y también la Mansión Nott - Anotó Theo irritado de pronto.

-Esta Grimmauld Place- menciono Harry sin importarle que todos lo odiasen en ese momento.

-No, no lo entienden.- los interrumpio Viktor.

-Esta casa, fue construida para ella, desde sus cimientos, cada piedra y muro pensado en ella, es la casa de Hermione, y lo sera de la manada.- explico Draco arrastrando las palabras con presuncion.

-¡Quiero verla!- Exclamo Hermione emocionada.

Verla feliz era un punto débil de los consortes quienes tenían en su saco mental mil recriminaciones para con ella y Harry, pero tambien Viktor y Draco querían mostrarle con orgullo la casa en la que habían invertido una buena tajada de sus fortunas personales.

-Espera Mione.- la detuvo Frederick. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-¡Callate Wesley o te juro que ahora mismo conocerás a tus antepasados en el mundo de los muertos!- le amenazo Theodore harto de la locura de todos.

-¡Todos tenemos derecho a lo mismo!- grito George.

-Esto pasa cuando haces caso a las pavadas de tu _mejor amigo_ , ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de que no era muy inteligente?- recrimino Draco a Hermione.

Harry se apresuro y sujeto a Draco del cuello de su camisa elevandolo unos cuantos centímetros. -Repitelo Huron.-

Theo contemplo la escena divertido esperando que uno de los dos se asesinara.

-¡Basta!- Les grito hermione, su voz imponente haciendo eco en sus oídos.

Eran ordenes del Alpha, que nadie podía romper y guardaron silencio sepulcral todos de pronto.

El aire se hizo mas intenso y sacudía sus túnicas con furia.

-Aqui nadie tiene derecho mas que a lo que yo instruya.- Le dijo Hermione a George, quien estaba de pronto sonrojado y arrepentido. -¡¿Que no saben?!, que YO soy la responsable de las vidas de la manada, y que no solo quiero sobrevivir, sino prosperar, ¡Crecer!, desde el momento en que los nombre mis consortes hice una unión de por vida con ustedes.- La mayoría bajo la mirada, excepto Draco.- _Por la eternidad_. Esa es la promesa de un Lycan a su Alpha cuando es su consorte. Sabían de su exclusividad para conmigo pero no de la mía para con vosotros, ¡Y la aceptaron!, Esto No es una democracia, yo soy El Alpha, yo decido Quien, Cuando, Como, Donde y Porque, y _mis_ decisiones _no permitiré_ sean cuestionadas, estoy segura de que son la Manada mas rebelde en el mundo, y me escuece como quemadura de Dragón porque eso indica que he fallado en mi control sobre vosotros.-

El silencio seguía prolongandose, el viento rechiflaba.

La loba continuo: -¡A ustedes dos!-dijo señalando a Fred y a George- les hice consortes para que enriquecieran y empoderaran a la manada, no para que hicieran revoluciones como cuando eramos crios en Hogwarts. Asi que, o ponen a trabajar esos cerebros hace-dinero en hacer esta manada mas solida o en la siguiente Luna Llena os retirare mi palabra. Aunque ello implique que se vuelvan omegas.-

Fred y George temblaron, su corazón se volvió frenético ante el temor. Se arrepintieron de inmediato de su ataque. Ella tenia razon, tenia toda la lógica del mundo, pero dolía. Por fin, comprendieron la famosa frase: _Amar Duele._

\- ¿Y tu?, -se dirigio a Theo.- ¿No ibas al funeral de tu padre? , ¡Que diablos haces aqui!, tu mismo me dijiste que para no levantar sospechas harías todo solo.-

Theo palideció. -Blaise me mostró la proyección de los medios franceses y enloqueci de celos. Ruego me disculpes.- balbuceo.

-Pues no. No lo haré.-

Theo sintió que había dejado de respirar.

\- Tu me prometiste, cuando _me suplicaste_ por ser Lycan que no serias celoso. No cumples tus promesas.-

-¡Hermione! - le casi lloro Theo.- Habíamos acordado que nadie seria publico y Potter lo fue desde que llegamos a la boda.- le dijo señalándolo.

-Castiga a Harry por su indiscreción, pero eso no justifica actos estúpidos de tu parte, te creí con mejor juicio.-

Las palabras de Hermione le dolían como múltiples crucios, y sabia que aunque no lo decia, tambien sobre su cuello y el de todos pesaba la advertencia de dejar de ser consortes, tal vez no se lo decía por lastima, pensaba que había pasado por mucho sufrimiento desde lo de su padre. Pero a pesar de todo, ella estaba siendo justa y racional, era la lógica de una Alpha y la comprendía perfectamente, la doraba ahora aun mas, por ese temple de acero y sangre fría para ganar poder.

-Viktor...-

-Yo solo vine por ti para mostrarte la casa.- dijo levantando las manos.

Hermione lo medito observandolo a los ojos. Viktor era el menos problemático y celoso. Tal vez porque sabia de Lycans y lobos.

\- Draco.-

El rubio tenia la quijada apretada y simulaba ver el paisaje a pesar de que la niebla no dejaba ver ni un ápice de la ciudad.

-He comprendido tu amenaza, tambien quiero castigar a Potter, en mi caso, cuando lo propuse fue por una tradición familiar y se oblivio a todos los presentes, pero el no, el, el..fue demasiado lejos. Investigue sobre los matrimonios de ese estilo, si pretendes casarte con todos,... pero ahora ya no lo veo tan alcanzable. No de este modo.-

-No lo haré.- Anuncio Hermione, y todos se quedaron de piedra. -No como ustedes quieren, no de la forma tradicional. No somos magos, ¡Somos Lycan!. El contrato del matrimonio lo haré a mi manera y con quien me convenga para mantener a la manada más solida. Si no es suficiente ser mi Consorte, ya saben donde esta la Corte Lycan, vayan a con Rimedeus para que os integre a otra manada, yo, no los detendré.-

El trago amargo que estaban pasando los Consortes era indescriptible.

Hermione siempre había sido buena en las reprimendas.

Viktor se aclaro la garganta y extendió el brazo a Hermione. Quien lo tomo y juntos subieron a su escoba para perderse en el horizonte hacia Inglaterra.

Llegaron al Bosque de Wistman.

En el lugar más encantado en Dartmoor.

Pronto los demas consortes aterrizaron detras. Una enorme verja metálica se abría ante los ojos maravillados de Hermione, todo era tan verde...tan maravillosamente salvaje.

Su corazón salto de jubilo y con el de ella, el de sus caballeros.

Camino y entro en una entrada circular que rodeaba una fuente hacia una lujosa Mansión. Alumbrada aunque con un dejo de Misterio.

-Hay una sorpresa mas. - Le anuncio Viktor.

Ella lo miro maravillada.

Y el la guió por un costado donde abrió otra reja hacia el jardín posterior, era frondoso, lleno de vegetación, había mandrágoras y algunas orquídeas cantarinas, innumerables especies mágicas, el terreno era amplísimo, muy al fondo se divisaba una cascada.

Hermione hizo una pausa, y se descalzo las zapatillas de diseñador lentamente, su vestido se deslizo por la moldeada piel y los suspiros de sus consortes por contemplar su belleza no tardaron en escucharse.

Ella extendió los brazos al cielo, disfrutando la sensación de la tierra húmeda y mágica en la planta de sus pies y pronto se había transformado en una majestuosa loba blanca.

Y echo a correr por los terrenos de su nueva casa, Draco y Viktor habían trabajado en equipo desde aquella vez que se acostó con ambos en ese mismo bosque y Viktor le confesara que había comprado el bosque entero para ella.

La sensación de libertad de la loba era maravillosa, se llenaba de la magia del lugar y conectaba con su propia magia interna.

Ahora entendia porque Shaw estaba en Cusco, un lugar mitico lleno de magia celta. Ella ahora tenia su propio bosque y estaba dispuesta a gobernar Inglaterra Mágica, y pronto...lo que le siguiera.

Los Consortes habían perdido el aliento y la contemplaban embelesados, Viktor y Draco ya la seguían, dos enormes lobos, uno platinado y otro en rojizo casi negro, sabían lo que pasaría y por precaución decidieron transformarse.

De pronto, seis lobos naturales, salieron al encuentro de la loba blanca.

Theo palideció y de inmediato se transformo, junto con Frederick fue el primero en llegar a hacer un circulo a la loba protegiéndola de los lobos-

Hermione les hablo vía telepática.

 _-Oh por favor, no me harán nada, solo mirenlos.-_

 _-¿Que ocurre Malfoy?- le cuestiono Harry confundido al rubio._

 _-Compramos lobos para cuidar la propiedad, se supone deben de reconocerla tambien como alfa.- Explico._

 _-Listo, haganse a un lado, los asustan.- los regaño Hermione._

Los lobos eran de la mitad de tamaño que los lobos Lycan, de afilados y amenazadores dientes y postura a la defensiva.

Hermione había dado una orden y salio del circulo de los seis consortes.

Los lobos se acercaron a la loba blanca con curiosidad y precaución, olfateandola. Ella se dejo mientras entre los seis lobos Lycan la tensión era palpable.

Los lobos, en su raciocinio primitivo y con la inteligencia suficiente que les proporcionaba su propia naturaleza, recocieron en la loba blanca a la más sublime de las criaturas que jamás hubiesen contemplado. Irradiaba luz y paz.

Pero al mismo tiempo tremenda jerarquía.

Sabían que los lobos mayores los observaban y que en un movimiento en falso les desgarrarían la garganta pero la Loba Alpha se veía tranquila.

Era tan hermosa, su aura, su alma, que no podían evitar acercarse a presentarse.

La rodearon con sumo cuidado y respeto y se inclinaron hacia ella en señal de respeto.

Hermione se sintió tan feliz, una felicidad hasta ahora jamás experimentada, una felicidad en su estado animal y salvaje, felicidad primitiva sin complicaciones. Adoraba a sus lobos.

Ahora, después de algo de tiempo de disfrute, echó a correr seguida de sus consortes enormes lobos casi del tamaño de osos, y su manada de lobos naturales, el terreno era tan amplió, je podían correr con libertad, la magia del bosque les inyectaba vitalidad y fuerza, una felicidad también hasta ahora desconocida inundó a los consortes, y así en su estado lobo, comprendieron como era pertenecer a una manada, seguir al Alfa, mantenerse unidos para tener fuerza.

Su estado animal les enseño lo que su parte racional se rebelaba en aceptar.

A Hermione le llegaba la comprensión de que sus consortes estaban comenzando a entender, y se lleno de felicidad al saberse con una casa para ella y todos sus lobos.

Finalmente se encaminó a la Mansión y en sus puertas volvió a transformarse en mujer, materializando una bata de seda negra sobre su piel desnuda, la estancia era opulenta, marmol y basalto pulidos, columnas enormes y brillantes, un salón hecho de puro cristal, invitaba a consumir fantasías sexuales arrebatadas, una cava llena de botellas, tampoco había pasado desapercibido el garaje para 10 automóviles y 35 Escobas. Por alguna razón sonrió, segura de que no sería del todo suficiente, 10 habitaciones, 3 piscinas y algunos calabozos en el sótano, la hacían una casa ideal.

-¡Me parece idónea!- les dijo sonriente a Draco y Viktor quienes eran los mas proximos, tambien vestidos con batas de seda, una esmeralda y la otra rojo sangre, finalmente al haberla construido ellos, se sentían literalmente en casa.

Hermione avanzo a la sala y tomo asiento en el Sofá para uno, ubicado justo al centro y le seguían los otros sillones.

Harry solo había convocado unos jeans casuales, su torso iba desnudo mientras que Theo si materializo una playera casual y jeans, estaba sin embargo como todos con los pies descalzos.

-¿Todos viviremos aquí?- Cuestiono George, quien tambien solo se le había ocurrido materializar una falda escocesa por practicidad.

-Si.- Le respondió Hermione.

-La master suite tiene una cama mágica que se adaptara a todos los que durmamos en ella.- Explico Viktor.

-El closet tiene 15 compartimentos giratorios, no habrá problema, a la habitación principal solo tendrán acceso los Consortes.-

-De acuerdo.- Añadió Fred complacido, llevaba solo tu túnica encima.

\- Draco, avisa a los demas miembros de la manada y colocales reglas, incluidos los miembros que solo son guardianes.- le encomendó Hermione.

\- Mis audiencias privadas serán en el estudio. El cual personalmente insonorizare. George quiero las carpetas del Ministerio a primera hora sobre mi escritorio.-

George pálido acepto y se despidió de todos pues tenia mucho que hacer.

\- Herms,-la llamo Frederick -Quisiera proponer que en el campo de Quidditch todos los días haya practica de armas y hechizos entre la manada, para mantener nuestras habilidades afiladas, además, si nos golpeamos lo suficientemente seguido, habrá menos tensión entre nosotros.-

-¡Perfecto! Encárgate de ello.- Le dijo Feliz Hermione

A Fred se le ilumino el rostro y partió a su tienda y de compras para comprar equipo y armas necesarias para los "Pequeños" combates y duelos.

-Una palabra.- Pidio Draco a su Alpha.

Se hizo el silencio.

Viktor se puso de pie y dijo a Theo y Harry: -Les mostrare el resto de la casa.-

Ellos se pusieron de pie y acompañaron al Búlgaro.

Draco guió a Hermione hacia la biblioteca/Estudio, Era amplisima, el escritorio principal tenia libros por centenares tapizando su espalda y costados, y aun había estantes vacíos.

Parecía que esa tarde la castaña no dejaria de sonreír.

Habia 3 escritorios mas pequeños a la izquierda pero entre estos y el mas grande enormes puertas corredizas daban la opción a la privacidad en el despacho.

El cerro esas puertas y ella conjuro algunos de sus hechizos insonorizadores.

El rompió el silencio -No se puede obliviar a todo el mundo mágico, ¿Es que en realidad piensas casarte con Potter?-

-Es simple estrategia, Harry sera el Proximo Ministro de Magia.-

Draco comenzó a montar en cólera.

-Es el candidato ideal por ahora, no tiene antecedentes oscuros, y su fama debe aprovecharse.-

-¿Y que hay de los demas?, ¿No te casaras con nadie mas?-

-Ya establecimos que son mis consortes, son Lycan no magos.-

Draco sonrió sin humor. -Astoria no ha dejado de enviar lechuzas-

El comentario irrito a Hermione.

-Pues ve y atiendela, acuéstate con ella y observa lo que sucede- le dijo con los dientes apretados.

Ahora fue el turno del rubio de indignarse. -¡Sabes que solo te veo a ti de esa manera, Maldición!, ¡Malditos ancestros Racistas!-

Su grito la sorprendió.

Estaba realmente colérico. El casi siempre conservaba la compostura.

¿Porque diablos estaba tan enojado?, ¿Es que de verdad queria acostarse con la serpiente?

-¡Por tu maldita estrategia tendrás que casarte con Potter y **te odio por eso!, ¡Te odio!** -

Hermione sabia que a su peculiar manera, el rubio le estaba gritando cuanto la amaba. Pero debía ser fuerte.

-No cederé a tus presiones Malfoy.-

-Un Lycan, si eres una Alpha LYcan, pero tambien eres una bruja, ¿O haz dejado de usar tu varita?-

-No seas absurdo, sabes que no.-

-La bruja Hermione tenia palabra.-

-¡La tengo Huron!-

Draco sonrió, de verdad esta vez.

-A mi me diste el _SI_ primero. Empeñaste tu palabra en ello.- Draco frunció el cejo como si estuviera haciendo cálculos de Astronomía Avanzada.- Si tu palabra vale algo, seré YO primero Granger .-

-¡Comprende que para el Mundo Magico sera Harry Potter. La manada esta primero!-

Draco la sujeto por los hombros casi sacudiendola - ¿Y quien dijo que seria una boda Mágica Tradicional?- Algo en los ojos de Draco brillaba y se oscurecía a la vez.

-Enloqueciste serpiente estupida.- le siseo Hermione.

-Cumplirás tu palabra de Bruja Alfa.- le dijo antes de salir aparatosa y dramáticamente.

Hermione se masajeo las sienes, cuando llego un vociferador de Ginny.

No pudo evitar levantar una ceja, que efectivo era el departamento de correo magico.

El sobre escarlata se abrió ante sus ojos y comenzó a gritar:

-¡Ron esta Detenido en Rumanía!- después comenzó a llorar -¡Lo acusan del asesinato de Lavender Brown!-

Ante el escándalo, Theo, Viktor y Harry entraron como bólidos a Biblioteca.

Hermione estaba muy pálida, con los restos del vociferador hecho añicos a sus pies.

-¿Alguno de ustedes, sabe de qué va esto?-

 **././././././././././././././././././././././. RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:** **./././././././././././././././././././././././.**

lynn - lugo1 GRACIAS CARIÑO! MUCHAS GRACIAS! QUE BUENO QUE OS GUSTO LA PELEA DE LUNA, QUE TE PARECIO ESTE CAPI!

damalunaely HOLI! ME ENCANTA QUE TE DIVIERTA EL CAPI n_n, Y QUE BUENO QUE OS GUSTO LA PELEA DE LUNA, LOS LOBOS HUNGAROS ...MMM MI MUSA PIENSA PIENSA...

Mia Flores HOLA! XD SII LUNA LE PAGO BIEN, A MI TAMBIEN ME DA PENA BILL, JAJAJAJA, SIIII ZABINI SUFRIRA, JAJAJAJAJAAJ ME ENCANTO TU TERMINO " RELACIONES EXTERIORES "

YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO CARIÑO, QUE BUENO QUE OS GUSTO EL CAP Y LO COMENTAIS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ.

DarkinocensDLT HOLA CARIÑO, OH NO NO PIENSO MATAR AL PELINEGRO, TRANQUILA, SI LA MANADA ESTA ENCONTRANDO SU EQUILIBRIO. GRACIAS A TI CARIÑO!

Alesari HOLI! SANGRE...OKAY VAMOS A INCLUIR MAS !

Doristarazona HOLI LINDA COMO ESTAS? MUY BIEN GRACIAS. A MI ME ENCANTA SORPRENDEROS AUNQUE INEVITABLEMENTE HABRA SITUACIONES OBVIAS, QUE TE PARECEN LAS ESTRATEGIAS DE HERMIONE? HERMOSO REVIEW GRACIAS!

SELENE 333 HOLI, SI ES CIERTO PURA FOGOSIDAD TIENE ESA LOBA RUBIA, CREES QUE HAYA BODA POLIGAMICA?

sonrais777 HOLI! XD QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTARA LA PALIZA! SI LUNA SE HA HECHO DE UN MEJOR Y NUEVO AMANTE, SE REPETIRA? YA LO VEREMOS!

Alleejjaa HOLA, MUCHAS GRACIAS CARIÑO!

caroone HOLI LINDA, SI POSIBLEMNETE MAS ADELANTE INCLUYA VAMPS!


	27. Chapter 27

ALPHA **WITCH**

 **CAPITULO**

2 **6**

Bill había irrumpido en la Biblioteca tranquilamente. Draco le había avisado a todos los miembros de la manada con una lechuza encriptada y el había abandonado la boda de Fleur, mientras sus padres ya viajaban a Rumania.

—Yo sé que es lo que está pasando.—

—Pues, dilo ya.— le apuro Hermione observándolo fijamente.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me visitaste en el hospital por la "Travesura" de los gemelos?—

—Si— respondió la castaña.

Los demás consortes confundidos esperaban más información.

—También Lavender estaba mal, aunque ella sin sangre de Lycan no lo llevaba tan bien, además quedó irreconocible. Y tú me dijiste que no dejará más cabos sueltos de mis errores.—

Hermione sintió que se le fue el pulso al suelo. Que se le helaba la sangre. —Tu mataste a Lavender Brown.— le dijo a penas susurrando, en un murmullo.

El solo asintió.

— Pues entonces tu arregla lo de tu hermano, no creo que sea tan complicado.— le dijo Theo serio. Un poco sorprendido por la vena asesina de Wesley lo creía una gallina.

— Yo arreglaré mis cabos sueltos.— Soltó Bill tranquilamente. — Esas son las instrucciones de _mi Alfa_. — Y dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Hermione recordó que después de que lo castigo teniendo sexo salvaje con el le dio esas indicaciones. Parecía que Rimedeus tenía razón, después de todo.

— De cualquier forma debo ir a Rumania, Ginny me pide ayuda, en honor a la amistad de algun dia, debo por lo menos estar presente unos momentos. Los Wesley son casi familia—

— Yo iré contigo. Rumania está lleno de amigos, tal vez sean de utilidad— indicó Viktor.

Theo rodó los ojos.

— Ya estarán todos los Wesley, que están locos. Y en un destino extraño, en mi opinión debemos ir todos los que tengamos oportunidad. Que los pelirrojos nos encapsulen en joyas como lo hicieron ellos en su momento, o iré como animago. — apremió el ojiazul.

—No suena mal.— Reconoció Hermione.

—Sería mejor que yo vaya como tu acompañante. Después de todo también soy prácticamente familia de los Wesley y ante el mundo mágico estamos comprometidos.—añadió Harry.

—Harás una corta aparición y te irás, tienes una encomienda que cumplir.—le dijo cortantemente cortés Hermione. No queria mas problemas en la manada.

—La casa se quedara en manos de Draco Malfoy y Luna.— concluyó Viktor.

—Que los gemelos encapsulen a Blaise y a Neville en una joya de Hermione, se quedaran a cargo Luna y Lupin, que es guardián. Yo también iré de animago.—

Las palabras de Draco sorprendieron a todos pues hacia muy poco se había ido aparatosamente. Y había llegado al parecer en el momento exacto.

Hermione hizo nota mental de una buena reprimenda personal al platinado, pues se estaba excediendo en su rebeldía.

—Hermione, antes de irnos, me dijiste que podía castigar a Potter por su arrebato.—Pidió Nott.

Harry lo observo como si de pronto hubiese cambiado de color.

—Bien, hazlo, debo ir a ducharme y alistarme— le dijo ella y se dio la vuelta.

—Yo también participaré — dijo Draco súbitamente más animado.

Hermione subió por las hermosas escaleras blancas con barandales de oro hacia su habitación, ya ahí dentro encantada por su opulencia y comodidad, respiro para seguir con sus planes.

Antes de deshacerse de la bata que la cubría. Cerró los ojos y convocó a:

—Blaise Zabini—

No pasaron más de tres minutos para que Blaise fuera obligado por las fuerzas de la naturaleza Lycan a aparecerse frente a su Alpha.

Hermione insonorizo la habitación. Sabia que los Consortes estarían muy ocupados torturando a Harry, con los gemelos comprando armas, de los otros, Neville con su abuela y Bill camino a Rumania.

—Llamaste.— dijo un serio Zabini.

—Si, si lo hice.— dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco señalando algo muy obvio.

Blaise abrió los ojos como platos y le costó disimular su sorpresa cuando vio la poca ropa que cubría a su Alfa.

—Sabes Zabini, se del orgullo Slytherin, y lo tolero en Draco y en Theodore, porque les elegí como Consortes, un tremendo honor, pero en tu caso...perteneces a esta manada porque Luna así lo quiso, sabes que fue una venganza y se de tu odio por ella, casi hacia nuestra naturaleza, por la que, te has acostado con más brujas de las que hubieses imaginado como Slytherin adinerado. —

Blaise abrió mucho los ojos, pero se mantenía en silencio. _¿Cómo diablos sabía ella eso?_

—No te preocupes Blaise, se que te acostaste con Luna para arruinar lo suyo con Neville, y que le arruinarás todo cuanto te sea posible. Soy tu Alpha, aún no tienes mucho poder, y no puedes guardarme secretos, No he tenido tiempo para ponerte atención, hasta que me enviaste a mis Consortes iracundos a buscarme.—

—No, n. no, fue mi intención, el..—

—Por supuesto que lo fue. Yo me encargaré de que Luna conozca mejores amantes que tu. Y que tu, seas quien sufra las consecuencias de tus venganzas, porque en esta manada, solo yo autorizó cada gota de sangre derramada y cada decisión arrebatada.—

Blaise cambiaba de color.

—Me das mucho crédito, Hermione, deberíamos calmarnos.—

—Yo no te veo alterado, así que no hables en plural.—

Blaise trago saliva duro.

La Alpha estaba verdaderamente molesta.

—Eres un miembro débil, tu madre es la titular de la fortuna Zabini, y hay brujas que viven 200 años. Por lo que esa fortuna no es del todo tuya, Poco es lo que puedes aportar a la manada, pero yo te haré útil.—

Blaise comenzó a temblar.

Sintió sus palabras como bofetones —Hermione, te suplico que...—

—Le propondrás matrimonio a Astoria Greengrass.—

La quijada de Blaise cayó al piso. — ¿Disculpa? Yo no creo que...—

—Todos sabemos que los Greengrass ya no tienen fortuna, ese matrimonio no me sera útil económicamente, pero si para otros fines...—

Blaise arrugo el ceño.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuáles?—

—No, no puedes. Harás muy mediático tu compromiso, y un día antes de la boda lo cancelaras. Voy a casarte con realeza muggle.—

Blaise retrocedió como si lo hubiese golpeado fuerte.

—Y serás la llave para infiltrarnos en el gobierno Muggle Inglés, y las arcas de la fortuna de la realeza Inglesa. Un Slytherin sangre pura, se casara no con una mestiza...sino con una completa...muggle.—

Blaise sintió que le estaba faltando el aire.

—Esta conversación y encomienda tuya es confidencial, no puedes compartirla con nadie. Solo me reportaras a mi.— continuo Hermione.

El castaño casi Moreno estaba comenzando a hiperventilarse. Sabiéndose sin alternativa alguna, una orden del Alfa era ley suprema.

—No te dejare disfrutar nada, estarás castigado hasta que considere que es suficiente—

—¿Disfrutar? ¿Como por los ancestros de Salazar podría?— le dijo el casi sin voz.

—¿Sabes que les pasa a los Lycan de una manada después de estar con su Alfa?—

Blaise se forzó a hacer memoria.

Palabras de Theo y Draco vinieron a su mente.

 _"No me interesa nadie más"_

 _"No quiero que te le acerques"_

Y junto con ello todas sus decisiones arrebatadas.

—Te lo suplico Hermione — le dijo arrojándose a sus pies.

Por supuesto que Hermione no pensaba acostarse con el, solo quería fastidiarlo.

Ya la había irritado lo suficiente.

—Besa mis pies Zabini—

El Lycan obedeció. Atropellada y toscamente.

—No, no. Hazlo con deseo, lentamente, como si estuvieras con alguna de tus amantes.—

Blaise, no podía negarse, aunque algo dentro de el se rebelaba. ¡Si Draco o Theo se enteraban! Estaba seguro de que lo matarían, no le creerían ninguna palabra.

El moreno suspiro.

Y lo hizo como ella se lo pidió, algo dentro suyo se lleno de deseo, seguramente su joven lobo, aunque el hombre intentará desesperadamente controlarse, conforme avanzaba en la suave piel, su corazón latía de forma más pesada. Olía y se sentía como su Alpha.

¡No!, ¡No podía pasarle eso! ¿Que era esa reacción de su cuerpo que lo traicionaba?

Casi quería golpearse a sí mismo.

Casi.

Que Merlin volviera a morir, esas sensaciones eran desconocidas y arrolladoras.

Cuando llegó a sus rodillas, su respiración era pesada y sus labios estaban disfrutando realmente el corto pero exquisito recorrido.

—Ya, es suficiente.— le corto Hermione.

Se puso de pie y acercó más a él.

—Tócame.—

—¡¿Que?!, E. Esperas que yo...—

Hermione tomo sus manos entre las suyas y con ellas recorrió sus caderas y cintura, apenas rozando, lenta y tortuosamente, Blaise sentía sus dedos vibrantes.

El lobo interno y joven de Blaise se volvió loco, En euforia. El hombre sin embargo se contenía con todas sus fuerzas.

Hermione siguió con sus ojos las manos temerosas, para elevar la vista y desesperadamente lento acercarse a Blaise para mostrarle que no podía negarse a su intención de besarlo.

Y así fue.

Blaise no podía, ni quería moverse.

Fue casi inesperado cuando Hermione capturó sus labios entre los suyos para devorarlos entre mordiscos y succiones, explorando su boca como ninguna otra bruja lo hizo jamás, reclamando y conquistando. Con fuerza y decisión, sin ningún pudor como si reclamará algo completamente natural.

Cuando la alpha se apartó, el castaño estaba sin aliento, mareado y con los labios hinchados.

— Te reto a repetirlo — le dijo ella desafiante.

Blaise la miro un microsegundo y se lanzo a los labios carnosos invitadores, mandando todo al diablo, incluido el mismo y su sentido común, bebiendo de esa boca maravillosa en explosiva desesperación, acaricio su cabello y la sujeto de la cintura, hasta que ella termino el beso.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, antes de sonreír.

—Ahora vete, que tienes una propuesta de Matrimonio que hacer.—

A Blaise le tomó un par de minutos comprender, luego recordó y se dio la vuelta a cumplir con lo encomendado.

Más contrariado consigo mismo de lo que jamás había estado. Salió como bólido temeroso de encontrarse con alguien y de que su pulso y labios traicionaran lo que jamás se atrevería a decir en voz alta.

Lo sorprendente para Draco fue que Luna Y Lupin si se quedaron a cargo de la Mansión, pero Blaise se negó a acudir alegando que estaba en asuntos oficiales del Alpha y Neville acudió a la nueva Mansión de la manada aliviado porque no tendría que vivir ahí, al no ser consorte, llevaba un ramo de rosas para Luna, sin esperar que la rubia estaba preparando el monólogo con el que pondría fin a su relación.

El nuevo transporte en el mundo mágico era el ThunderTrain, llevado en realidad por dragones, era costoso y exuberante pero cómodo y agradable, Hermione ya había superado su miedo a volar así que cuando Viktor le mostró los pasajes se mostró feliz, se calzó con unas botas largas y ajustados leggings negros, su blusa de cuello tipo halter y acostumbrada túnica de Durmstrang.

Harry junto a ella, de la mano, dejaba que los medios lo fotografiaran. Efusivo sonriendo como jamás lo había hecho.

Finalmente un gato negro acompaño a la castaña, lo habían dejado en la paquetería antes de partir, un gato Goliat, era más grande que un gato montés, mucho más lanudo y pachón que su adorado gato naranja, tenía profundos ojos azules. Como una pantera lanuda.

Hermione Lo cargo y acaricio con ternura, — Theo.— Le susurró con cariño.

El gato ronroneo y maulló.

Pronto, un abatido Lupin llego cargando un gato blanco, otro gato Goliat. De hermosos ojos verde gris. Harry imagino a Draco y Theodore investigando razas de gatos buscando al mas poderoso e imponente, para elegir su forma medimaga. Lupin hablo a Hermione — Hermione quisiera hablar contigo pronto.—

Hermione lo saludo y concedió verlo al regresar. Ingresaron a su cabina del ThunderTrain, Hermione apensa spodia cargar a los dos enormes gatos quienes se sujetaban a ella en evidente confort.

El enorme gato negro se sentó entre Harry y Hermione arañando al niño que vivió. Viktor soltó una carcajada ante la escena y ordeno el desayuno al servicio.

El gato blanco estaba en la esquina del gabinete junto a la ventana donde daba el sol entre la ventana y Hermione.

— Slytherin tenían que ser este par de bolas de pelo.- Gruño Harry

— Harry. — le increpo Hermione.

— ¿Cómo supieron de la debilidad de tan bella mujer? De haberlo sabido antes hace mucho seria gato. — le respondió Viktor.

Harry lo ignoro con media sonrisa.

Se sirvió el suculento desayuno consistente en panqueques calientes con miel, tocino, piezas de jamón, café gourmet y jugo de naranja. Hermione ordeno dos platos con 500 gramos de Jamón para sus gatos. Los enormes gatos blanco y negro respectivamente no sabían si estar agradecidos o no, pues aunque tenían hambre tendrían que comer como gatos por primera vez, sin manos ni cubiertos.

Harry noto la actitud extraña de los gatos, ya conocía bien los gestos del gato de Hermione. Y soltó una risita al imaginar que preocupaba a los arrogantes Draco y Theo.

— Vamos, se ven preciosos, tan adorables. — les animo Hermione acariciándolos.

Los gatos ronronearon y finalmente comieron.

Fue rápido el viaje hasta Rumania.

— No puedo con ambos, los llevare con correa o cargare a uno y Viktor a otro. —

El gato blanco se encrispo.

Los enormes gatos caminaban junto a Hermione sin correa y a su lado y por su enorme tamaño, impidiendo que Harry o Viktor la tomasen de la mano. Llamaban mucho la atención de quien los mirase pero como se encrispaban al menor intento de con tacto nadie se acercaba.

Al llegar al departamento de Charlie, donde aunque estaba ampliado con magia, apenas se cabía con Molly, Arthur, Ginny y ahora ellos.

Viktor fue bien recibido, Charlie le pidió un montón de autógrafos y mostró sus fotografías mágicas de Dragones.

Ginny abrazo a Hermione y no pudo evitar decir:

— Hola amiga, Felicidades por tu compromiso con Harry. — la mirada de la peliroja era de resentimiento.

— Gracias, — respondió Hermione. Sin saber que mas decir.

El gato negro araño al pasar la pantorrilla pecosa de Ginny y esta grito por la sorpresa y dolor.

— Lo lamento. — se disculpó Hermione cargando a Theo. Aunque en realidad no lo lamentaba nada.

—¡El no lo hizo, vamos, no amaba a la chica pero no pudo asesinarla y mucho menos asi…— les dijo Arthur. Con rastros de cansancio y ojos hinchados.

—¿Asi como? — pregunto Harry. A quien solo Charlie había felicitado.

Los enormes gatos levantaron los oídos muy atentos.

La puerta del departamento se abrió.

— Con un Avada. — Era Bill.

Todos tenían cara de sorpresa.

Harry y Viktor observaron a Bill con recelo.

William Wesley era una caja de sorpresas.

Hermione peso saliva.

Ella no se esperaba eso.

Arthur comenzó a relatarles los cargos, la forma en la que habían venido por Ron, el trato denigrante que estaba recibiendo en su prisión y como pretendían enviarlo a Azcaban, sospechando que tendría inclinaciones por la magia oscura.

Hermione escuchaba atenta, con el corazón en la garganta y sus dos gatos a su lado compartiendo su regazo casi ocupando un sofá entero.

Casi era media noche al fin.

—Ya tengo al mejor abogado de Rumania con mi hermano espero que en cuestión de días sea libre. — establecio Bill.

—Tu no puedes pagar eso — dijo ruda Ginny.

—¡Ginevra! — le llamo la atención Charlie.

— — Los gemelos, y yo estamos costeando los honorarios — le respondio Bill a Ginny con mirada brillante.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

—Debo irme, tengo mucho que hacer, pero enviare una carta al Ministro de Magia Rumano — dijo Harry al ponerse de pie.

— —Gracias, Gracias hijo — exclamo Molly y se le fue a los brazos.

Bill se quedo a un lado junto a la puerta.

—Amor, ¿Quieres que me lleve a alguno de los gatos? — le dijo Harry a la castaña.

El gato blanco le gruño. Y se subió al respaldo del sofá donde estaba Hermione.

—No es necesario, Viktor me ayudara. —

Viktor le sonrió a Harry con suficiencia.

— Vete tranquilo, que la cuidare bien —

Hermione se puso de pie mientras Harry se despedía y antes de salir el moreno la tomo por sorpresa basándose fuerte.

.

.

 **En Londres.**

 **La Casa de la manada.**

Luna estaba verdaderamente apenada por lo que tenía que decir a Neville.

Este estaba a un par de metros de ella cuando de pronto olió algo particular en la rubia. O mejor dicho lo olió su lobo interno, Luna no había cumplido su promesa, su solo aroma de hembra lo decía con facilidad.

Olía a varios intercambios con otros machos. Recordó las palabras de Bill sobre ella, se preguntó si alguien en la manada no se habría acostado con Luna.

No pudo evitar que no la ira sino la tristeza lo consumieran, no era la primera dama que traicionaba su confianza, después de todo el si había sido infiel a Ginny con ella, y aunque se justificaba pensando que la pelirroja lo merecía en realidad ese no era el caso. Nada justificaba su comportamiento, y ahora estaba pagando haber confiado en alguien que en realidad no lo amaba.

Para el, decir que Luna solo era una buena cama era una concepción errónea, pues establecía en el sentido puerto de la palabra que no merecía involucrar sentimientos en ella.

Soltó las flores que llevaba en la mano al piso. Y la observo desde lejos.

—Ya lo sé— le dijo simplemente, y por primera vez, Luna se congeló, intento, brindarle una sonrisa comprensiva, pero no se conspiraba capaz de hacerlo. Sería tal vez demasiado cinismo.

—Lo lamento.— le dijo ella, y fue de todo corazón.

—No, no lo creo.— le dijo el con una sonrisa triste. — Conoceré la casa de la manada y después me iré.—

—Esta casa también es tuya, te daré tu espacio, yo solo rodeo los jardines, Lupin es quien evalúa la casa también.—

El solo se dio la vuelta sin decir más nada.

Esa tarde Neville conoció la casa, sus lujosas amenidades y escogió la última habitación de la misma como propia, si su Alpha se lo permitía, sentía que tenía el corazón roto y necesitaba ayuda. Tampoco le interesaba drogarse con pociones.

¡Godric se sentía tan triste!

Bajo la ducha lloro y se preguntó si su destino como Lobo sería renunciar a su esencia. Por supuesto todos los de la manada habían sufrido cambios, y en ellos parecía dominar su lado salvaje a pesar de que se les veía tan humanos como cualquiera por fuera.

Los consortes en sí mismos se estaban convirtiendo en hombres peligrosos, madurando de apoco fortaleciéndose para Hermione estaban alcanzando su potencial económico y conocimientos mágicos tan altos, que en su vida de Magos no hubiesen perseguido.

Su abuela siempre le había dicho que el amor engrandecia, que hacia a la pareja más fuerte y se alcanzaba la gloria máxima, pero que también implicaba sacrificios. Necesitaba entender más a su lobo y conectarse con el y en casa con su abuela no sería posible. Luna era su madre lobo, pero debía hablar con alguien para que le ayudara a abrazar al lobo.

.

.

 **En Rumanía.**

 **En El departamento de Charlie.**

Charlie ofreció su departamento para pasar la noche pero la realidad era que no cabían y Hermione les dijo que iría a un Hotel sin problema.

Viktor reservo en el y partiendo hacia allá con los dos enormes gatos.

Ya instalados, Viktor sugirió a Hermione visitar un pueblo que el siempre frecuentaba cuando jugaba en Rumanía. Que le serviría de distracción, el poblado de - era el más pobre de la Rumanía mágica, aislado de la comunicad capitalista, eran cerrados y agricultores pero muy felices.

Solo los jefes de esa comunidad veían noticias. No lo consideraban sano.

Nadie sabe que soy Jugador de Quidditch profesional, o de tu fama como heroina mágica- Explicó Viktor a Hermione.

Sonaba tan refrescante que ella dijo que si al instante.

Draco y Theo cambiaron a su forma humana e insistieron en darse un baño antes de partir.

Viktor les insistió en llevar ropas sencillas. Hermione le indicó que acudiera al Ministerio a apoyar la situación de Ron desde un perfil distinto al que estaba manejando Bill. A Viktor le pareció coherente pues William estaba resultándole extraño y partió sin demora.

Theodore y Draco discutían sobre quien usaría la tina dentro del enorme baño cuando Hermione abrió la puerta y les dijo:

—Usémosla todos.—

Se adelantó a la tina y evaporó sus ropas con el hechizo que Viktor alguna vez le había enseñado.

Theo fue el primero en entrar y Draco lo hizo justo un segundo después profiriendo Maldiciones, si ya había compartido a Hermione con Potter, y Krum no entendía porque con Theodore le costaba mucho más.

Hermione guió a Theo a un costado de la tina y lo invitó a sentarse sobre la banca de cerámica que está ofrecía, ya ahí lo beso y pego su cuerpo desnudo al suyo para preparar su ereccion, una vez lista se dio la vuelta regalándole la vista de su espalda y se sentó en ella de un golpe, Theo liberó el aire de sus pulmones en un ronco gruñido de placer mientras le sujetaba las caderas.

Entonces la castaña abrió los brazos a Draco y este la rodeo por la cintura besándola, por un momento para después acariciar sus ya generosos pechos. Con suavidad y vehemencia, entregándose a ellos succionando y acariciando.

Hermione con ímpetu cabalgó a Theo hasta que este explotó en su orgasmo. De el fue un muy pequeño espacio el que tuvo que recorrer para hacer lo propio con el platinado. Solo que de frente, Mientras este cual serpiente le devoraba la boca y abrazaba a el buscando el contacto total.

Draco comenzó a embestir dentro de ella con dureza mientras sujetaba las caderas femeninas para desahogar la presión de su pasión.

La tina pronto comenzó a tener olas por el ímpetu de los amantes que contenía, Hermione explotó en gemidos de placer crudo mientras se dejaba amar por el primer hombre en su vida.

Draco estaba a punto de explotar pero no quería, era como si siempre estuviera hambriento de ella, en un afán de Permanecer más tiempo dentro, la giro para tomar esta vez su trasero, Theodore ya completamente recuperado, se acercó para besarla con demandante entrega y frenesí, mientras acariciaba su cabello y sentía como ella se sacudía sobre él debido a las embestidas salvajes de Draco. Así que decidió entregarse al placer de su Alpha y no al suyo propio y la penetro de nuevo, bombeándola constante y fuerte.

Hermione se sentía perderse en una tierra de placer, se dejó hacer por sus dos expertos amantes hasta que estos juntos la guiaron al paraíso del orgasmo. Cuando regresó de este y ellos seguían en su trabajo de amantes, abrió los ojos dilatando sus pupilas, engrosándolas y alargando sus uñas. Con fuerza renovada comenzó a moverse sobre los intrépidos miembros que tenía dentro, constriñéndolos de placer y euforia, montándolos al tiempo, escuchando en ambos los mismos gemidos incontrolables de placer que le habían arrancado, sin importarles ya nada, que se convertían en sus oídos en una sinfonía de pasión y desenfreno pues era cada vez menos lo que podían controlarse.

—¿Quien me dará más de su simiente para mi descendencia?— les preguntó ella en una nota traviesa.

Tanto Theo como Draco utilizaban toda la fuerza en sus cuerpos para continuar embistiendo controlados por la maestria con la que ella los succionaba y dominaba en su perverso y maravilloso juego. Hasta que ella los ordeño con su cuerpo y ellos no pudieron evitar venirse con poderío, nutrido por las palabras que había utilizado. No recordaban una eyaculacion más larga.

Debido al esfuerzo Hermione se dejó caer sobre Los cuatro brazos que la sostenían y quienes sin dudar continuaron ofreciendo el confort de sus pechos como almohada y el sostén de sus piernas.

—Estas débil.— le advirtió Draco.

—Necesito sangre. Sangre Lycan o una enorme cena — respondió ella simplemente.

—Tómala— le ofreció Theo.

De pronto Viktor irrumpió en el baño y traía la túnica Durmstrang en sus brazos, la colocó sobre la gaveta y avanzó hasta ellos ofreciendo sus brazos.

—Ustedes también están débiles. Ella necesita sangre fuerte. Vaya maratón de sexo. Lamento haber estado en deberes.—

Para sorpresa de Hermione Theo sonrió y Draco intento ocultarlo.

Ambos la depositaron en los brazos del Búlgaro quien la arropó con la túnica y la llevo hacia la cama, ya ahí, alargó sus garras para cortar su cuello y ofrecerlo a Hermione, quien hambrienta succionaba él precioso y caliente líquido.

El Búlgaro envuelto en el placer de los labios carnosos sobre su piel volcó la nuca hacia atrás dejando que la placentera sensación lo colmará.

Pronto estaba listos los cuatro para partir el pueblo.

—¡Hay que cenar en ese lugar?— le cuestionó Draco.

—Claro.—

— Bien— completo Theo,— muero de hambre.—

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, entraron a un apartado Pub, con luces encendidas por velas y música en vivo tocada por los jóvenes lugareños con mucho entusiasmo.

Muchos saludaron a Viktor, lo reconocían de sus visitas anteriores, y le dieron un cálido abrazo.

Ahí El aprovechó para externar en Búlgaro que era bien entendido en ese lugar y no así por Hermione y los demás consortes. Que esa era la mujer de su vida, de la que les había hablado año con año. Y por fin, era suya.

Los jóvenes saludaron a Hermione son una sonrisa. Felicitando a Viktor.

Fue rápidamente que las meseras llevaron a la mesa enormes piezas de chamorro de Jabali y tarros de cerveza tamaño Jumbo.

 **En Rumanía.**

 **Separos del Ministerio de Magia.**

 **Sala de Procesamiento.**

— ¿Y bien, el testigo?— Cuestiono el abogado magico Mathew Rogers, el mejor de Rumania contratado por Bill y los Gemelos.

—Aqui estoy—

—¿Eres tu?—

—Si.—

—Vaya. Si mje preguntas esto esta un poco jodido.—

—No, no lo esta, no lo entenderías. ¿Hiciste lo acordado?—

—Si, si. Seras testigo protegido. Tu identidad sera secreta.—

—Bien, adelante.—

Mathew Rogers se acomodo el saco incomodo.

Y pasaron frente a una mujer que tenia frente a si a Ron con la ropa de hacia tres dias histérico encadenado, y una elegante silla frente suyo, a su lado, sus secretaria con una pluma como la de Rita Skeeter estaba lista para escribir los registros oficiales.

—Mr, Wesley — dijo sonando sorprendida. — Tome asiento —

Bill lo hizo, Ron sentia que la paz volvia que muy pronto todo acabaría. Y comenzó a alardear:

— Les dije que era inocente, mi hermano es un hombre respetable, el dira la verdad, locos desquiciados, en Londres esto jamas habría sucedido—

—¡Callese!, Mr Wesley, ¿Cual es su testimonio respecto al asesinato de Lavender Brown?—

—Yo, yo lo vi, lo vi todo. El, mi hermano, Ron que esta frente a mi, apunto mi varita frente a Lavender y la mato con la maldición asesina.—

—¡Bill ¿Que? ¡Nooo, no, no!, ¡Esta mintiendo, esta mintiendo!—

Bill continuo, —Creyó que estaba dormido porque estaba muy herido, pero yo lo vi todo, queria deshacerse de ella para ser libre en Rumania, decía que la chica lo hartaba. Pueden checar los registros del hospital, en mi estado medico no podía ni moverme, mis miembros estaban desprendidos.—

—¡Nooo, no, no!, ¡Esta mintiendo, esta mintiendo!—

—Comprendo, gracias por su valentía, se que esto debe de ser dificil para usted. Ronald Wesley Marcill, esta usted sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azcaban,—

—¡Llevenselo!—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RESPONDO REVIEWS EN EL SIG CAPI

SALUDITOS! DENILE


	28. Chapter 28

**Alpha Witch**

 **By**

 **DenilePrincess**

 **CAPITULO**

 **28**

 **.**

En el pueblo de Praia, en Rumania, los lugareños no veían noticias, no compartían del mundo exterior por costumbres de su peculiar comunidad, por lo que el encarcelamiento de Ronald Wesley aún no era conocido para Hermione, ni Theo, o Draco, tampoco para Viktor.

Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que Hermione había bebido alcohol en su vida, y procuraba controlarse, pero la loba no conocía el control por el pudor, casi había terminado su tercer tarro de cerveza y se sentía muy feliz, tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes.

Tanto Theo como Draco habían comido la mitad de las provisiones del bar casi dejando sus abastos vacios, se sentían satisfechos y aletargados después de tanta comida, consistente en guisos de carne magra asada y pesada , la pesadez los invadía para dar paso a su digestión. También habían tomado varios tarros de esa cerveza fuerte Rumana.

Viktor, que no estaba débil, no había cenado tanto y estaba también muy animado, ofreció su brazo a Hermione para bailar la animada melodía, como cuando eran unos crios en su baile de Hogwarts. Ella le sonrió recordando también el momento, aquel que siempre sería suyo. En sus miradas había entendimiento y amor.

Los músicos tan felices como estaban por Viktor, tocaron con más entusiasmo esa noche, la melodía de cortejo de su pueblo Praia.

Ella tomo su brazo y Viktor en un arrebato ocasionado por el amor o por el alcohol la elevó y colocó sobre una de las mesas, subiendo el también, los músicos estallaron en vítores animándolos, y aplaudiendo, el compás de la música era rítmico y agitado, eran más alegres y vivaces, casi saltos, los que daban en su baile animado, Viktor la tomaba por la cintura y la elevaba por los aires como tanto le gustaba.

 _Le gusta beber jugo de papaya con anís  
Y narrar telenovelas, her love is blind as you can see_

 _Le pido que, me de solución  
pues tiene la llave de mi corazón_

 _Sólo quiero que me beses como besas tú._

 _You know I can't stop loving you, baby  
I said mambo_

 _Love me, yeah  
Love me, yeah_

La adrenalina mezclada con lo burbujeante del alcohol en su sangre la hacían sentirse completamente feliz y extrovertida, todo con Viktor siempre había sido tan natural. Que cuando la canción termino fue el momento exacto en el que el capturó sus labios para devorarlos.

La taberna entera se vendría abajo si los vítores y gritos de sus integrantes no se controlaban, pero ese momento, lleno a Hermione de vitalidad y alegría, renovó sus fuerzas como si acabaran de cambiarle la batería a un juguete muggle.

 _Desempolvaré mi voz_

 _cantaré 'la vie en rose'_

 _Moving in, moving on_

 _merengue, bachata y son, now_

 _Yo pido que, mes de solución_

 _pues tienes la llave de mi corazón_

 _Sólo quiero que me beses como besas tú._

 _You know I can't stop loving you, baby_

Cuando se separaron ahora ella fue quien asalto la boca del Búlgaro abrazándolo posesiva y apasionadamente sintiendo su sangre hervir y evaporar la pasión en su piel, mezclándose con el momento. Viktor respondió feroz y entregadamente, parecía que por un momento todos los demás hubiesen desaparecido.

Draco y Theo no podían dejar de observar la escena con la ira martillando en sus sentidos presas de los celos que los asaltaban. No eran como antes, celos asesinos, pero si, eran celos, del tipo aléjate de mi bruja.

La noche término, pronto amaneció y a media tarde los cuatro magos Lycan abandonaron Praia en camino hacia su hotel.

Viktor y Hermione terminaron en la suite principal desgarrándose la ropa y haciendo el amor, ni Theo o Draco fueron invitados a participar ni observar.

Viktor había sido rápido y Hermione completamente entregada al momento.

Estaban pensando en su mejor estrategia cuando Harry tocó la puerta con desesperación, Draco fastidiado abrió y en cuanto lo vio, se la cerró en el rostro de golpe.

Theo soltó una carcajada y Harry profirió un montón de palabrotas.

—Abre maldito Hurón —

Draco abrió con una sonrisa al ver la sangre que escurría de la nariz de Harry.

—Bienvenido Potter. —

—Necesito ver a Hermione, ¿Donde diablos han estado?, ¿Porque actúan tan tranquilos.? —

—HMm, — respondió Draco, —No te importa, y si estamos tranquilos, siempre has sido muy dramático. —

—¿Que ha pasado? — Preguntó Theo precavido esta vez.

—Ron, Ron está en Azcaban, un testigo protegido de última hora lo inculpó directamente. No pude hacer nada, ¡Nada! —

— Sabemos que fue Bill — apunto Draco.

—Esto, no me parece coherente, el estaba a cargo de su defensa — discutio Harry

Draco cruzó la habitación ignorándolo y se sirvió una copa de Midori muy pausadamente. Mientras aguzó el oído y aún escuchaba los roncos gemidos de placer del Búlgaro.

Theo rodó los ojos e hizo caso a Harry.

—Potter no te sulfures, ya sabemos que William esta loco, lo investigaremos pero no creo que sacar a la rata pelirroja sea bueno, está muy obsesionado con Hermione, créeme, el obliviate no durará por siempre, y ella si vivirá por la eternidad, me suena a que tu amigo siempre será una bomba de tiempo en las manos. —

—Ella estará muy molesta, la conozco, ella, un tiempo… lo quiso. —La ultima parte Harry la dijo con una mueca y mirada perdida.

—Potter concéntrate por Salazar, ¿Quieres o no a la rata roja afuera? —

—No se trata de lo que yo quiera, sino de lo que la Alpha ordene. —Le respondió Harry con una evasiva. —Además no me puedo quitar de encima a los Wesley. Ya están los gemelos intentando controlar la situación, pero no me fío Nott, están muy... —

—Muy tranquilos. — Le completo Theo. —Creo que esto amerita interrumpir a Hermione. —

Theo se dio la vuelta y abrió de golpe la delgada puerta de la suite principal dentro de esa suite de varias recámaras, cuando accedió, era el momento justo en que Hermione había llegado al orgasmo. Su rostro brillante por el sudor y labios hinchados era algo que siempre llevaría en su memoria, y a pesar de no ser el, el que compartía su cama, sintió una erección alzarse ente sus piernas y como su sangre comenzaba a espesarse.

—Hermione sucedió algo importante que debes saber. —

Hermione aún no abría los ojos de su letargo. Y como Viktor, Theo se adelantó y la cargo para llevarla a la tina y mientras la lavaba darle la noticia.

Viktor lo tomo del brazo casi sin pensar deteniéndolo.

—Le daré sangre, créeme necesitará estar fuerte o todos estaremos en problemas por su mal humor —- le respondió Theo.

Viktor lo soltó y asintió.

—Theo, sabes que puedo lavarme con Magia. — dijo suavemente Hermione

—Disfruto más lavarte así, — le respondió el la metio en la tina que ya había llenado rápidamente con un hechizo.

—Ofreciste tu sangre. —

—Y aún lo hago, —le dijo el mostrándole la yugular.

Ella tomo su rostro y alargó sus caninos para morder al majo mago que tenía frente suyo, sintió la vitalidad llenar de nuevo su sistema y rápidamente se retiró del cuerpo caliente de Theo.

—Y ahora dime, que noticia me pondrá de mal humor, — mientras salia de la tina y se colocaba ropa interior diminuta y unos jeans con un cardigan nude que le resaltaban cada curva.

Theo contempló a la que para el era la mujer más hermosa del mundo mientras su herida cerraba rápidamente.

—Eres hermosa Hermione, jamás me cansaré de decírtelo. Yo... —

Draco comenzó a tocar la puerta del baño con apremio.

—¡Vamos ya Theo, ha sido mucho tiempo! —

Hermione camino hacia la puerta mientras acariciaba el rostro de Theo, cuando la abrió, Draco estaba frente a ella con mirada penetrante.

—Hola para ti también Draco, honestamente actúan como niños, que ocurre, díganme. —

—La comadreja pelirroja está en Azcaban, fue sentenciado de por vida — le soltó a bocajarro como una dulce venganza por ignorarlo de ese modo.

Si Hermione hubiera sido solo una bruja se hubiera desmayado, sin embargo ahora como Alpha Lycan, sintió que su corazón se había saltado un latido, como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe seco sobre el pecho.

La sensación se reflejó en su rostro.

Draco se arrepintió de inmediato de su arrebato, y se aproximó a sostenerla como si fuera de desvanecerse de sus manos. Todos habían sentido esa sensación en su Alpha, Harry, Theo y Viktor, literalmente corrieron aproximándose.

—Estás mintiendo. —lo acusó Hermione

—No, es cierto — le dijo el herido porque lo acusara de esa forma.

La ira avanzó en la loba. —¡¿Porque?!, ¿Como diablos pasó si se tenía todo bajo control? —

Hermione tenía ganas de romper cosas.

Harry avanzó y le dio la explicación que le entregó a Theo al llegar.

Todos podían sentir la ira dentro de su Alpha. Hermione camino hacia la ventana y les dio la espalda, mirando hacia el horizonte que le permitía la amplia y lujosa vista.

—¿Hasta donde podría ayudar un Ministro de Magia? —preguntó suavemente.

Harry sintió que le movían el suelo. —Te prometo que sacare a Ron — le dijo.

—¿Hasta donde llegan los magos oscuros? — volvió a preguntar en su susurro.

—Hasta el final, te aseguro que lo sacaré de ahí si eso deseas, — le respondió Theo.

— No quiero que me aseguren, ¡Quiero que lo hagan! Como sea, pero háganlo y quiero, quiero que lleguen al fondo de esta situación. Hablen con William y los gemelos, ¡háganlo todo, todo! —

Los consortes sentían que acaban de ponerles una bomba de tiempo en el tórax. Y una necesidad apremiante de hacer la tarea encomendada, más imperativa que respirar, más importante que hacer magia o correr bajo la Luna.

—¡Neville, Luna, Zabini! —grito Hermione. —Ahora váyanse. — les indicó a los demás presentes, quieres desaparecieron en el acto.

Luna, Neville y Zabini aparecieron en el hotel.

— Serán mi guardia ahora, los consortes están en una misión — les comento, los Lycan lo sintieron como un tremendo honor y obligación.

Zabini era el más exhausto, acababa de poner una _imperio_ después de varios intentos fallidos a su madre para que contactará a los Greengrass para la mano de Astoria, y había intentado visitar a los Malfoy, pero la cervidumbre le negó la entrada, tras sobornar al guardia, este le dijo que por error Lucius se había maldecido la mano al intentar hechizar joyería que enviaría a Hermione con magia oscura, pues olvido una parte del hechizo y le salió mal.

Blaise estaba más delgado y se sentía cansado.

Luna por el contrario había vuelto a ver a Rimedeus y la había pasado a lo grande con el. Y algunos magos sangrepura ocasionales, de la casa de Hufflepuff con quienes filosofaba y obtenía nuevas recetas de pociones, estaba formando un libro para obsequiarlo a Hermione. Algunas de esas pociones, se las había dado Neville, y esperaba obtener algunas de Rimedeus.

Neville y Luna abrazaron a Hermione y entusiasmados la escoltaron de regreso a Inglaterra, mientras Blaise se mantenía a una sana distancia.

—Será mejor si nos dices que ocurre para ser más útiles. — La animo Luna.

—Ron está en Azcaban —

—Eso oí — mencionó Luna con pesar.

—William y los gemelos tenían instrucciones opuestas, me parece muy extraño. —

—Los hermanos Wesley son de cuidado, tienen una vena cruel y vengativa muy atípica de los Gryffindor. — comentó Luna recordando lo que los gemelos le hicieron a Bill.

Blaise Intervino

— Dice un rumor Slytherin que los Wesley eran de la casa de la serpiente, pero el último descendiente en los 1900 era hijo único y se enamoró de una Gryffindor, así que para no sufrir humillaciones en la casa Slytherin que en ese entonces era mucho más estricta que ahora, utilizó el giratiempos y suplico al sombrero ser Gryffindor. El castigo por utilizar el giratimepos para afectar el destino fue que los descendientes de Wesley jamás regresarían a casa que les correspondía ni acumularían grandes riquezas como Familia —

—Hermione y los demás observaron a Blaise con la boca abierta, —

— Es solo un rumor —dijo este casi ruborizado, — por eso en la casa de las serpientes son considerados una familia sangre pura...inferior. —

— Vaya, vaya, todos son una caja de sorpresas. Le dijo Hermione. ¿Ya tienes buenas noticias? —

—Las tendré en tres días a más tardar...Alpha. —

—Que bueno, me entusiasma decirle a la manada la gran estrategia que se nos ocurrió —

Blaise trago saliva. — Si, si claro. —

—Hermione, yo quisiera hablar contigo en privado, — pidió Neville,

—Claro Nev, en cuanto estemos en casa, así como Lupin, a ambos los atenderé. —

Luna desvió la mirada, Neville aún tenía esa cara de sufrimiento y daría lo que fuera porque eso acabará, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pelear con Blaise que traía un rostro de que nadie se me acerque épico.

—¿ Y a ti qué te pasa? — le preguntó Luna abiertamente.

—Calla rubia loca — le respondió Blaise.

Luna sonrió. — No hueles a sexo como siempre, que extraño —

Blaise rodó los ojos, al parecer la maldicion de Hermione había surtido sus efectos, pues después de tocar su piel, intento inexplicablemente acostarse con una bruja de rizos castaños, pero lo único que consiguió fue frustrarse pues no tenía su olor, ni sus formas, ni su suavidad, y aunque la hizo suya en una desesperación que rayaba casi en la violencia, siempre fue consciente de que no era ella, y casi no pudo disfrutarlo como sus días de antaño.

—Lo que ocurre, es que tu apestas a copula y son tantos los fluidos que te dan ese aroma tan particular que ya no puedes distinguir el de los demás — aguijoneó Blaise a Luna.

Neville sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, era en parte cierto, pues así fue como el se dio cuenta de la infidelidad de la rubia.

Hermione notó la cara de tristeza de Neville y no pudo evitar condolerse por su amigo. No quería a más amigos suyos viviendo tragedias.

.

En Rumanía.

Era una casona vieja la que había rentado Viktor para citar a William.

Los consortes decidieron permanecer juntos para que su fuerza no se disipará.

—Me llamaste Consorte —

Dijo Bill visiblemente irritado, el poder de los consortes sobre los lobos normales le parecía excesivo.

Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver frente a el a los demás consortes y pronto junto a él aparecieron los gemelos.

Las miradas en Harry, Viktor, Theo y Draco eran insondables.

—Venga, ¿Que ocurre? Tienen pinta de autores. — trató de bromear Frederick.

—Estamos en una encomienda del Alpha, tenemos carta abierta para ello —respondió Theo.

Harry sirvió unos tragos de Whisky y les pasó a los pelirrojos los suyos, quienes con manos firmes intentaban mantenerse tranquilos.

—Se que les cabrea que seamos consortes, pero recuerden que esta prohibido matarnos entre nosotros — advirtió George.

—Nadie va a matar a nadie, — aseguró Draco, mientras veía a Bill beber hasta el fondo su trago.

—¿Que fue lo que pasó con el caso de Ronald Wesley? —Fue al punto Draco.

—Bueno, pues que Charlie nos comentó que Ronald tenía pesadillas, donde Greyback mordía a Hermione y a Harry y gritaba por las noches horrorizado, el punto es que comenzaba a recordar de forma tormentosa a Hermione y además de la depresión no pintaba nada bien la cosa, así que decidimos remover un problema futuro para la manada y el Alpha, encerrando a Ron en lo que pensamos que hacer con el.— comentó como si nada Frederick. Quien después de haberlo dicho se cubrió la boca sorprendido.

—Les hemos dado Veritaserum — les dijo Theo con una sonrisa.

— Sois unos imbeciles, —

—Traumarlo de por vida y a tu familia no era la mejor opción — les reprochó Harry.

—Todos sabemos que la mejor opción ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a hacerlo, ni ella, solo que termine loco dañándola o a la manada se lo plantearía, la estamos protegiendo también de sí misma, a pesar de lo ilógico sabemos que Hermione quiso a Ron, pensaba que lo amaba. — apuntó Bill.

Todos guardaron silencio.

— Pues ella no aprueba su método joder, que han sido lo más idiota que pudieron hacer, ¿Que parte de bajo perfil no comprenden? — los regaño Harry.

—Ustedes deberían ser degradados a simples guardianes, no tienen seso para otra cosa — comentó Draco.

—No les dejarémos esto tan sencillo— reclamó George. — Tal vez Nott lo comprenda, detener a la propia sangre no es facil, pero cada quien sabe lo que tiene en casa, y con honestidad, Ginny y Ron son de cuidado, su tendencia al drama no terminará y solo maldiciones podrían hacerlos olvidar a Harry o Hermione, en realidad los conciben como los amores de sus vidas, eso puede ser problemático muchos años. Piénsenlo. —

—No mentiré, claro que creo que es el pretexto perfecto de mandarlos a la coña como consortes no valen, ella está muy molesta y me encantará de una vez pensar en que me permita golpearlos hasta que sus huesos de rompan — expresó Draco.

— Prefiero que me castigue ella en persona- —dijo Bill.

Los ojos de Viktor llamearon con ira. — No. — le dijo sin contenerse. — Aprende ya tu lugar, cogete a Luna y a quien quieras pero Hermione está prohibida para ti. —

En esto los gemelos secretamente coincidieron con Krum, y no otorgaron su apoyo a Bill.

Theo dio otro trago a su Whisky y les dijo:

— Me parece bien que no tengas miramientos en poner en orden a su propia sangre por la manada o por el Alpha, pero sus métodos me parecen poco sutiles. Ese tipo de decisiones antes deben consultarlas con Hermione, estoy seguro de que los castigará, y también disfrutare con ello. — añadió Theo.

Los ojos de los gemelos brillaron con ira.

Draco y yo sacaremos a la comadreja con nuestros abogados, y con magia por supuesto.

—Gracias por hacernos mejores que ustedes — los hirió Draco hasta el fondo,

—Pensándolo mejor, Potter ve con Theodore, debo hacer algo antes de que termine el día. —

— —No soy tu perra Malfoy, ire por Hermione hurón estúpido —

— —Antes de irnos creo que estos tres merecen un pequeño castigo por jodernos la vida — señalo Theo.

Fueron cuatro horas las que pasaron los consortes flagelando a los Wesley. Draco y Theo eran muy creativos con instrumentos muggles de la época de la caza de Brujas, Harry y Viktor preferían los puños, después de un rato acordaron un numero de latigazos a cada uno para finalizar y abandonaron a los tres pelirrojos sangrantes y con algunos huesos rotos a su suerte en esa casona antes de partir cada uno hacia un destino distinto.

Viktor decidió recurrir a sus amistades para lo que decidió sería lo mejor y mas pacifico para todos, aunque seria muy costoso: Inventarles una vida a Ronald y a Ginevra para que hasta que murieran no dieran problemas. En el hotel, pidió una línea de comunicación directa por chimenea, donde se proyectaba el rostro de la persona con la que charlabas, afortunadamente su amigo estaba disponible.

Un Búlgaro pasado de peso y con piercings en las cejas apareció en la chimenea en tono azul.

—Hola Kross, ¿Aun hay vacantes en los equipos de Quidditch profesional de Turda? — Pregunto Viktor.

—Hola Krum, ¿Cómo has estado hermano?, si un par de lugares, ¿A quien deseas recomendar? —

—Un par de chicos ingleses, son buenos, pero problemáticos—

—Los duros entrenamientos así como las drogas y la vida loca de los jugadores profesionales los amansaran, y si no es asi…ya sabes que todo el tiempo hay accidentes por las Bludggers alteradas —

Viktor soltó una carcajada. —Esperaba que dijeras eso Nabir Kross, eres un alivio—

—Ya sabes cual es mi cuenta en Gringotts amigo mio—

.

En Londres.

La casa de la Manada.

—Luna hablaré con Neville en el despacho, después charlaremos. —

Luna asintió y animadamente pensó que podría divertirse un poco con Blaise, así que Neville entró al despacho pasando de largo a la rubia.

—¿Ya te acostumbraste a tu casa Herm? —Preguntó Neville sonriente.

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta, Luna había acertado con Neville, tenerlo cerca era como estar en casa. Pero porque lo conocía, sabia que era infeliz.

—¿Que es lo que pasa Neville? —

El aludido suspiro dramáticamente sin intención,

—Yo lo intente con ella, intente darle el lugar de una bruja respetable... —

—¿Tu la amas Neville? —

—¿Que? Yo, bueno, es complicado...¿Que puedo decir con esta forma de vida? —

—Yo creo que aún no has abrazado a tu lobo interno, y como no lo comprendes, no puedes comprender a Luna, ella ya no es una bruja Neville, tampoco es solo una mujer, es una Lycan, que ha abrazado por completo su naturaleza, y tampoco la amas—

—Eso. No es del todo justo. —

—Amigo mío, te habla una bruja que es también loba, que también tengo sexo como si tomara el té, incapaz de la monogamia, pero que está rodeada de hombres que por amor, se hicieron Lycans, y aunque les cuesta su naturaleza, están dispuestos a aprender, perdonar y sacrificar...por amor. Y a ti y a Blaise les aterra terminar como los consortes...porque no están enamorados, no lo sé, tal vez por ahí está la loba de la que se imprimirán, o serán solo unos folladores. Desconozco su destino...pero si se, que los necesito en su máximo potencial en la manada y que definitivamente no quiero verte infeliz. —

—No sé cómo hacerlo, no sé cómo conectar con el lobo como ustedes, mi transformación fue una treta, pensé que iba a una cita, y si, he cambiado y tengo a muchas chicas detras, pero ...pero. No sé cómo... —

—¿Te es difícil transformarte? —

—No, es diferente, es como un llamado primitivo que comienza un tamborileo en mi corazón, El Alpha, La Alpha...ese si es instinto básico puro. Es como volverse animal sin perder la esencia, los instintos son demoledores. —

—Justo así es la pasión de un lobo Nev, solo necesitas entregarte a ella, dejarte llevar,A veces o muchas veces habrá sexo casual pero no es...es decir si no lo haces con una mala intención y ambos lo saben, solo es disfrutar el momento. Como si te comieras un mantecado. —

Neville soltó una carcajada amarga. Su semblante le había cambiado.

Hermione suspiro. El chico realmente no sabía como hacerlo, y no quería más drama en su manada del que ya realmente había.

Sabía lo que debía de hacer para encarrilar a su amigo.

Así que tomo su varita. Y encanto el despacho, colocó hechizos silenciadores y hablo mentalmente a Luna y Blaise.

—Que nadie me moleste. —

—Acaba de llegar Remus Lupin— informó Blaise

—Aja, pues que cuide la puerta también. —

—Okay. —

Fuera del despacho.

—Lástima, pensaba que nos divirtiéramos un poco— guiño el ojo Luna a Blaise.

Este le sonrió sin mucho ánimo.

—Lo mejor es que no. —Le dijo el perdido en sus recuerdos.

Dentro del despacho.

—¿Que pasa? Preguntó Neville ¿También me darás una misión secreta? Te has vuelto más misteriosa que de costumbre Herms... —

—Tu misión y la orden que te doy es que abrases al lobo en tu interior. Yo te enseñaré a hacerlo... —

Neville se quedo muy quieto mirándola,

—Por favor Hermione, no, no sé cómo hacerlo, no quiere tener que... —

Hermione avanzó hacia el a velocidad preternatural, capturó su cabello entre sus dedos arremolinando los mechones en su puño femenino y empujó hacia atrás la cabeza de Neville exponiendo su yugular, de ahí hacia sus labios comenzó una danza de besos y caricias húmedas. Tan expertas, que el cosquilleo en Neville fue inevitable, el hombre trataba de parar, entraba en angustia queriendo detenerla.

—Hermione por favor, detente. — le susurraba el estrangulado por sus emociones.

Entonces ella se anticipó y se sentó sobre el saltando juguetonamente rozando sus curvas por las piernas y muslos masculinos.

Pronto sintió como el cuerpo me Neville lo traicionaba. Y rápidamente extendió sus garras para desgarrar su sweater recatado de lana tipo escocesa, estaba segura de que se lo había comprado su abuela.

—Ahora querido lobo, harás lo que te ordene: —

Neville a duras penas asintió, con el corazón a mil por hora y un sonrojo cherry en sus mejillas saturadas, se veía adorable.

Tampoco es que haya sido tan difícil, Neville se había puesto muy apuesto.

—Tócame—

Neville abrió mucho los ojos, y colocó sus palmas en las mejillas de Hermione.

Ella casi se ríe.

Casi.

—Bien, ahora desciende a mi cintura, acércame a ti con fuerza —

Neville trago saliva y así lo hizo.

¡Merlin!

El joven Lycan Sentía la sangre hervirle, apenas y podía respirar con normalidad. No podía ser, ella era su amiga, de esas amigas que se ven como hermanas, ¡Harry la amaba!, y Ron, oh Godric Poderoso, también un montón de magos.

Todos querrían asesinarlo, pero, pero era tan adictiva.

Su dulce aroma, sus voluptuosas curvas...

Hermione seguía contoneándose sobre el.

—Bien, ahora bésame—

Morgana, Merlin y Rasputín ... Neville trago saliva duro.

No pudo negarse, sintió a su lobo mandarlo al diablo y tragarse al mago miedoso.

Finalmente, como algo catártico.

Y así lo hizo, comenzó lentamente, pego sus labios a esos que sabían a pecado, casi nerviosamente, como si fuera un virgen inexperto, ella lo abrazo, devorándolo, lo tomo todo, arrasó con el como un huracán se lleva todo a su paso, sintió que entro hasta dentro de su alma para removerlo, para sacudirlo por completo, comenzó a simular que lo estaba cabalgando como a semental de carreras, las ropas eran lo único que lo separaban de la gloria, pero su miembro estaba tan exitado que en un par de minutos más explotó en el más abrumador orgasmo jamás vivido, y que Godric lo ayudara ni siquiera la había penetrado.

Hermione se alejó de el y se sentó en donde estaba hacia unos momentos, en el asiento frente a a el.

Neville se sintió abandonado como jamás lo había experimentado.

Todo su cuerpo se condolia extrañándola.

—¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? — Le pregunto traviesa Hermione

El no dudó ni un instante.

— Si quiero —dijo, sin pudor, sin tapujos.

De pronto un escándalo afuera se escuchó en sus oídos de Alpha, y ella removió los hechizos silenciadores, Draco estaba discutiendo con Luna y Blaise.

Lupin estaba detrás de ellos como última opción.

—Muévanse par de inútiles. —

—Son ordenes — le dijo Blaise pálido — porque no vamos a por un trago amigo, y luego... —

—Si no te quitas voy a romperte cada hueso— lo amenazó Draco. Mientras comenzaba a alargar sus uñas y lo levantaba del piso.

La puerta se abrió. Y Hermione, hermosa, vivaz y tranquila salió.

—Todo está bien Draco, ¿Que te pasa? —

—Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Porque diablos están custodiando el despacho estos? ¿Que estás haciendo? —

—Bien, bueno iba a hablar con Lupin antes... —

—El licántropo puede esperar— dijo Draco tajante.

—Estas algo extraño—

—Estoy bien, vamos...es importante. —Le tendió la pálida mano esperando su respuesta

Los ojos verde gris brillaban expectantes.

Hermione lo observo con suspicacia.

—Bien, vamos. Lupin no creo que tarde mucho por favor esperame, tal vez Draco viene a decirme que Ronald esta libre. —

Remus la observo resignado.

Hermione tomo la mano de Draco y ambos avanzaron hacia la salida, Draco se quitó la túnica y la colocó sobre los hombros de la castaña, en un gesto gallardo y amable.

Avanzaron hasta desaparecer en el marco de la puerta.

Blaise no pudo contener la curiosidad y entro al despacho, y a pesar de que Neville estaba muy concentrado en la lectura de un libro herbolario, el conocía perfectamente los gestos que evidenciaban el antes y después de un mega orgasmo y el chico lo tenía escrito por todo el rostro. Incluso su postura era distinta, mucho más erguida y segura.

—No puedo creerlo— se le salió decirle al Gryffindor.

Neville lentamente levanto los ojos hazel de su libro. Su mirada era brillante y penetrante.

—Pues créelo— le dijo como el hielo.

Blaise sabia que lo más sensato y típico Zabini era sonreír de medio lado y decirle "Bien por ti", pero en lugar de eso, tomo el jarrón junto a la puerta y se lo arrojó con ímpetu, Neville lo detuvo con su varita y un _winguardium leviosa_ básico, y lo observo fijamente.

.

—¿A donde vamos? —Cuestionó la castaña.

—Ya lo veras— le dijo el casi sonriendo.

Juntos aparecieron en Perú.

En una pequeña capilla sobre un monte alejado de la ciudad capital, Cusco.

Una capilla muggle. Que parecía vieja y abandonada.

—¿Sabes que en Perú la luna llena sale casi 18 horas antes que en Inglaterra? —Le comento Draco, observando cómo la hermosa Luna llena se revelaba.

—¿Que hacemos aquí? —Le cuestionó Hermione de pronto más recelosa.

La puerta de la capilla vieja se abrió y Rimedeus Shaw salió a su encuentro.

—Bienvenida Querida Hermione, Alpha de Inglaterra. —

Rimedeus le dijo, ella estaba de una pieza. —Tú sabes que como Lycans conservamos nuestro raciocinio humano y algunas costumbres—

—Cierto... — concedió Hermione.

—Tu Consorte vino a mi buscando Justicia Lycan, un veredicto del Alpha de Alphas. —

Shaw lucia muy tranquilo.

Hermione sintió como si alguien la hubiese apuñalado. Y observo a Draco con resentimiento.

—No me dejaste otra opción—, le dijo este suavemente.

—Así que, después de escucharlo, le he dado la razón, y concederé su petición. Para mí, es completamente irrelevante, la ley Mágica no es la Ley Lycan, pero tu empeñaste tu palabra. Es la primera vez que se hará jamás...el sabe que los consortes si son Ley Lycan y seguirán igual. Pero, está encaprichado en algo que tu avivaste al dar tu palabra. —

—Yo se, pero... —intento argumentar Hermione.

—Así, que así lo he decretado, falló a favor de tu Consorte, Bienvenida a tu boda, querida. —

3

2

1

0

* * *

Aviso Denile:

¡La vida Muggle me ha absorbido! , Es terrorífica la cantidad de trabajo que me agobia, pero no podía dejarlos así, sobre todo con tan lindos reviews! Gracias por animarme! La historia esta a unos capis de terminar, asi que sigan dejando sus reviews please! que me hacen el dia!

Buenas noticias para el Fandom Dramione, que estoy ideando un Fic para vosotros, y su deleite, muy muy pronto, me gustaría votaran por el título:

1\. Inferno Lex

2\. Noventa días

3\. Lugares Secretos

Obviamente es una sorpresa de que va, pero ya saben es algo muy loco y erótico a mi estilo.


	29. Chapter 29

_Cuando estoy en tu cama esperando por ti, para que seamos uno,_

 _El deseo se vuelve mas intenso, pero llega el momento, en que abro mi alma para que me toques, y poder convertirme el ser que mas te satisfaga en todo._

 _Y me fascina morir de deseo entre tus brazos... fundirme con tu calor, con tu cuerpo, con tu movimiento, amarte hasta nunca cansarme…_

 _Amarte una y otra vez es como tocar el cielo sin ningún esfuerzo por que tú eres mía y tu cuerpo mi único refugio de amor, de alcance total a lo INMORTAL._

 _._

 **ALPHA WITCH**

CAPITULO 29

.

En la capilla sobre una enorme montaña en Cusco, cuyos bordes se veían tan descuidados como antiguos, cualquiera diría que era digna de historias de terror o de romance, se llevaba a cabo una airada discusión entre seres sobrenaturales:

—¿Disculpa?, ¡Esto es un absurdo!, Rimedeus, ¡Honestamente!, yo creo que...—

—No se trata de lo que creas Querída Hermione.— le dijo suavemente Rimedeus en un tono tan meloso como amenazante — No querrás saber lo que es desafiarme—

La amenaza en la voz de Rimedeus casi hace a Draco arrepentirse de su estrategia.

Casi.

No quería que nada le pasara a ella.

La capilla era tan pequeña, muy modesta, rayando en lo pintoresca por sus pinturas al óleo desgastadas y ornamentos a medio vivir. La Luna llena se alzaba en la parte trasera, solo estaban ellos tres, de presencia enorme y contundente, era como si los hubieran metido en una casa de muñecas.

Rimedeus se colocó en El Centro del altar, y apareció frente a el un púlpito de piedra que sostendría un enorme y gordo Libro.

Hermione abrió los ojos como si contemplará un tesoro.

—Es el libro secreto, que contiene la historia de los Lycans, digamos que solo El Alpha de Alphas tiene acceso a el y escribe la historia de nuestra raza. No somos animales. Tenemos gran grado de civilización. Aquí, escribiré tu boda y quedará para siempre en la historia Lycan, algún día te permitiré consultarlo.— le explicó Rimedeus.

Hermione estaba segura de que en realidad no tenía escapatoria.

Pero su espíritu rebelde se le imponía.

—¿Puedo intentar oponerme?— preguntó sincera, levantando el rostro.

Rimedeus suspiro con pesar, — Puedes intentarlo. Ya te he advertido.—

Draco tembló un poco en su interior. — No lo hagas. Ten sentido común Hermione...— le exigió.

Rimedeus tronando los dedos apareció en el cuerpo femenino un vestido de encaje blanco ajustado al cuerpo, fino y costoso.

— Como en las películas — dijo el Alpha de Alphas con humor.

Era una sensación tan desconocida, ya había renunciado a la idea romántica del matrimonio y ahora, la vida nuevamente la tomaba por sorpresa.

Era la Alpha, pero la serpiente la había atrapado entre su piel asfixiante.

—Nos hemos reunido aquí, para celebrar el matrimonio entre la Alpha Hermione Jean Granger, y Draco Malfoy un Lycan Consorte de su manada, matrimonio que este Alpha aprueba y avala hasta...el fin de los días. Ahora, QUOD ERGO ALPHAS CONJUNXIT, LOBU NON SEPARET, tómense de las manos —

Draco tomo las de Hermione sujetándolas con tremenda fuerza, ya que ella era muy fuerte y no cooperaba. Pronto un vínculo mágico ancestral los rodeo, girando entre sus manos sellando algo que sintieron llego hasta el fondo de los corazones, con tal intensidad, como si los hubieran atravesado.

Estaba hecho.

Rimedeus de pronto cerró las puertas de la capilla con su fuerza mental. Pues los demás consortes de Hermione habían rastreado a su Alpha y de alguna manera sentido su desazón y estaban llegando.

—Amín eus Alphas deucre, Así sea hecho, así lo decreta el Alpha. —Dictaminó Rimedeus, en el libro comenzaron a aparecer esas palabras como si una mano invisible más hubiera escrito.

La sensación era implacable y tremenda, se sentía en el todo el ser.

—Si tu manada me desafía, habrá consecuencias terribles. Me voy ahora, y espero que mejores el control sobre tu manada, pareciera que no has seguido mis consejos. — y con ese dicho, desapareció.

La puerta casi enseguida trono sus cerradoras dando entrada a Viktor, Harry, Theo, Fred, George, Luna e incluso Neville que entraron como tormenta.

La imagen de la capilla y Draco con Hermione de novia, de la mano detonaron en Theo y Harry predadores, quienes se abalanzaron contra Draco mientras Luna y los demás fueron hacia Hermione para corroborar su situación.

La castaña parpadeo confusa.

—Me he casado— dijo en un susurro lo que le parecía era obvio.

La golpiza que Harry Y Theo ya le propinaban al platinado se detuvo de pronto.

Haciéndose un silencio supernatural.

Habían pensado que podrían detenerle.

—Rimedeus me caso con Draco porque...el se lo pidió. Acudió a el para que inverniera como Alpha y me obligará y Rimedeus le dio razón y hecho —

Theo grito como un animal herido, fue un alarido que casi reventó los tímpanos de los presentes.

Harry continuo golpeando a Draco ahora con más ímpetu, a puño limpio, el platinado se defendía ahora con más fuerza pues ya no eran dos contra el sino uno.

Busco con la mirada a Blaise para que lo ayudara pero no lo encontró.

Fred se acercó a Hermione y le conjuro unos jeans y suéter casual. Mientras George le ofrecía la mano. Observaron la pelea entre los otros consortes seguros de que la Venganza era un platillo que se come frío.

Harry arrojó a Draco sobre las bancas De la Iglesia haciéndolas añicos. Este se recuperó rápidamente poniendose de pie. Y haciendo lo propio con El Niño que vivió. Pronto comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos.

—Neville, Luna, cuiden que no se maten— les indicó Hermione mientras se iba con Krum y los gemelos de vuelta a Inglaterra. Estaba cansada y tenía mucho que pensar, era la ultima vez que alguien se le rebelaba. Devuelta A su casa, en su bosque mágico podría llenarse de fuerza y pensar que hacer.

Draco enderezado, grito el nombre de Blaise, quien apareció, justo cuando Theo había vuelto a incorporarse y estaba sangrando por todos lados.

Blaise apareció e intervino rápidamente, intentando ponerse entre los magos para detenerlos y así evitar más golpes, pero se llevó un golpe de cada uno en su intento fallido.

Neville y Luna sonrieron ante los puñetazos que se llevó Zabini que le provocaron sangrar.

—¡No te metas Blaise!— Lo regaño Theo.

—¡No estoy a favor de nadie, piensen las cosas por Salazar! — Dijo mientras sostenía sin mucho éxito a Harry.

—¡Esta maldita serpiente rastrera se caso, la forzó a casarse!— Lo acusó Theo con ojos casi rojos por el sentimiento de rabia acumulado.

Blaise no esperaba eso, casi sin sentirlo soltó a Harry quien le volteó la cara a Draco con fuerza descomunal casi dislocándose la mandíbula.

—Eso no es posible, tú sabes que por eso son consortes, no puede ser real.— Rebatió Zabini.

—No fue una boda mágica, fue una boda Lycan, eterna, otro nivel — les informo Draco escupiendo sangre en animo burlón y triunfador.

—Yo me casaré con ella ante el mundo mágico. Esto no te hace especial, no lo hace infeliz — le gritaba Harry mientras intentaba hacerle llegar choques eléctricos con su varita.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco y Theo de observar a Harry con odio, los tres se hicieron en una ardua batalla física y mágica, Blaise a duras penas se salió del volcán de golpes y hechizos.

Neville, mucho más conectado con su lobo interno, decidió que era su momento. —¿Les has dicho ya de tu interés especial en el Alpha?, ¿Por eso soltaste a Harry?—

Blaise perdió todos los colores y escucho que la pelea se detuvo.

—¿Que pasa?, escuche bien ...—preguntó Theo,tenía ya su camisa y túnica rota y moretes en media cara.

—¿Que dijiste estupido?— Cuestionó Draco a Neville que no se amedrentó.

Blaise se puso color arena. —Esta loco, ya sabes que los Gryffindor son unos dramáticos. No hay porque .nhacerle caso.—

—¿Te interesa Hermione, traidor? — casi grito Theo a Blaise.

— Tu no puedes sentir tal cosa, hay un millón de brujas para ti, Te costaría la vida, si me entero de algo así— lo amenazó Draco señalándolo con el dedo índice.

—Por Salazar, cálmense, todo esto por el invento de un desquiciado — rebatia Blaise al borde de la histeria.

— Te odio Malfoy, espero que algún día la vida me permita matarte —amenazó Harry a Draco antes de partir seguido de Neville y Luna como si fueran su escolta.

—Por las dudas, vamos a mostrarte lo inconveniente que sería para ti tener otros sentimientos por Hermione — dijo Theo a Blaise con una sonrisa lobuna.

Y esta vez la dañada capilla continuo siendo un campo de batalla para Lycans, esta vez, todos magos Slytherin, Blaise Zabini termino con severos golpes, huesos rotos y miembros rigidos, que en un par de horas por su propia naturaleza Lycan serían curados. No así, la experiencia de sus dos amigos iracundos.

En la casa de la manada, en Inglaterra.

Hermione narró a los gemelos, Luna, Lupin y un llegado tarde Harry como fue su boda forzada.

Harry incapaz de formular más palabras por los sentimientos que lo invadían, salió intempestivamente.

Mientras Lupin aprovechando la atención de Hermione le dijo con honestidad, que en su experiencia la magia residual deja algunos rastros de maldad. Y que considera que deben tomarse precauciones con William ya que lo considera portador de dichas consecuencias.

—Bueno Hermione, si han ocurrido cosas extrañas con Bill— aportó Luna.

—Ya lo he notado, conozco del corazón de mis lobos, he considerado Hacerlo un omega, lo he pensado de verdad, es casi lo mismo que asesinarlo, solo que más cruel porque será lentamente en sufrimiento. No se de que otra forma podamos deshacernos de él...los Wesley han resultado ser poco útiles. Excepto ustedes claro — Dijo señalando a los gemelos apresurada.

Quienes asintieron dubitativos, y se excusaron para ver Ron en Azcaban y planear un escape para tranquilizar a Hermione, no les gusto nada lo que les dijo, sin saber que Theo y Draco por ordenes de Hermione ya lo habían hecho, ella no se los dijo y les permitió irse.

Draco y Theo tenían a Ron drogado con pociones, mientras un mago que se parecía a el ocupaba su lugar en Azcaban. Era su regalo para Hermione.

Pronto Llegaron Theo, Draco y Blaise, y Hermione les dio instrucciones para que todos subieran a los aposentos principales, una vez los gemelos fuera de toda la propiedad, se sentó al centro de la cama y lanzó hechizos silenciadores.

—Tengo instrucciones que darles manada.— Habló con lentitud y los ojos oscuros que poco a poco se transformaban en tono ámbar. Sus uñas se alargaron y su pelo creció y se hizo blanco. —Mis órdenes no admitirán discusiones. El como las lleven a cabo, en su conjunto, con sus habilidades será abierto a discreción, pero deberán informármelo.—

Todos asintieron.

—Los Wesley serán removidos de la manada. — Los ojos de sorpresa de todos eran poéticos, pero Nadie se opuso. — Habló de todos ellos. Molly y Arthur así como Charlie saben lo que somos. Eso fue un error de Bill y los gemelos, así que Theo, Neville y Viktor lo arreglaran. — Los tres asintieron. —Los gemelos y William serán removidos a simples guardianes, y borraran su memoria respecto a ser consortes, o todo encuentro que he tenido con ellos. De ser necesario el asesinato...solo como última consecuencia, llévenlo a cabo. Y primero deben solicitar mi autorización —

—Tengo una solución para Ginevra y para Ronald — aportó Viktor, explicándola para gusto de la castaña quien la encontró ideal.

—Garras a la obra entones — ordenó Hermione, — háganlo esta noche, el elemento sorpresa está con nosotros, solo se quedara aquí Lupin, para comandar la guardia, a los Lobos y Zabini.— Todos se fueron, y llevaron consigo sus varitas y un arsenal de pociones. Al irse Theo y Draco observaron a Zabini con desconfianza pero se fueron.

Lupin, salió tras ellos y se transformó en Lobo, fue a rodear la propiedad con los lobos salvajes naturales.

Zabini aún con algunas heridas frescas evitaba mirar a Hermione cuando se quedo a solas con ella.

— ¿Como está la misión que te encomendé?— le preguntó ella autoritaria, Una herida más sano en el, ya no tenía entumecidos los miembros, solo un par de costillas rotas y hemorragias internas.

—Mi madre ya habló con los Greengrass, la solicitud formal mágica está hecha. La cita para el protocolo en persona es pasado mañana. La boda será el fin de semana. — informó el, serio.

—La boda en la que dejaras a la novia — le aclaró Hermione.

Blaise cerró los ojos y asintió.

—¿Acaso tienes sentimientos por ella? No lo creo, eterno Casanova. —

—No es eso...—

Hermione se levanto y fue al borde de su cama. — Ven, te sanare.— Blaise hizo una mueca pero camino hacia ella con dificultad. Hermione abrió su muñeca con una uña y se la dio para que bebiera de ella. Blaise hizo cara desagrado, eso era nuevo para el, pero así lo hizo. Sintió como el vital líquido inundó sus órganos y su sistema regenerandolo por completo. Una vitalidad y salud como jamás había vivido. Cuando ella le retiró su muñeca, y el abrió los ojos, estaba perfectamente curado. Su piel estaba sana y lozana, sus ojos más brillantes y su fuerza intacta.

—Ahora, es tu turno. He quedado débil por alimentarte. Me excita un poco pensar que le quitaré a Asturia algo, después de que ella intentó quitarme algo mío. Estoy segura de que muchas veces ella y Draco compartieron la cama o por lo menos tenían sexo en los baños de prefectos. Ahora, yo quiero acostarme con aquel que piensa será para ella. Pero que en realidad...siempre ha sido mío.—

Las últimas palabras de Hermione impactaron y calentaron al castaño. Ella sin previo aviso, se lanzó a la yugular de su Lycan y tomo de el sangre caliente. Blaise envuelto en extasis levanto el rostro de Hermione y le estampo sonoro beso en los labios. Probando con este acto su propia sangre en los labios de su Alpha. La pasión que lo embargaba no se comparaba con nada que hubiese vivido, ni como mago o como Lycan. Hermione rasgos sus ropas fácilmente con sus garras y evaporó las suyas con un hechizo mental. Blaise pudo consumar las fantasías que había intentado ocultar hasta de sí mismo. El no se había transformado aún, Hermione si estaba como Lycan, la forma en la que apretaba su miembro entre sus pliegues hacia que el moreno no pudiera contener gruñidos y exclamaciones de placer escandalosas y sucias.

—Oh, ¡Cien Avadas!, ...¡Eso es!...vamos, vamos. ..Si, si, así, ...eres maravillosa, ah, ¡Dulce Merlin!, ...Morire, morire en el cielo, ...¡Oh! vamos, siempre lo quise nena...siempre quise que me tomaras entero...soy todo tuyo.-

La noche dio paso al amanecer y por la mañana, Hermione salió a correr con sus lobos naturales.

Blaise partió sin desayunar pues tenía instrucciones de apurar los planes.

Y nada era más imperioso para el ahora que acatar ciegamente los deseos de Hermione.

Cuando acudió la Alpha a desayunar a la terraza Lupin ya se había ido con su familia pues reportó que Luna y Neville habían llegado para hacerle una guardia. Estaban desayunando los tres juntos, como cuando estaban en el gran comedor, de muy buen ánimo y sonrientes.

De pronto Hermione abrió El Profeta de esa mañana, así como La Incantatem, (Bola Mágica) el nuevo diario que estaba haciendo competencia al Profeta y ganando clientes rápidamente.

Y los encabezados casi la hacen escupir su Jugo de Calabaza orgánica con Mandragora, una mezcla especial que le había recomendado Neville.

 **GREGORY HARRIS RENUNCIA AL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**

 **EL MINISTERIO TIENE LA SILLA VACÍA**

Se leía en ambos encabezados.

La nota narraba que la madrugada de anoche Gregory Harris, el ahora Ex Ministro, envío una lechuza certificada renunciando al Ministerio de forma irrevocable su renuncia, por motivos personales irrebatibles.

— Por Dios — Exclamó la castaña muy a lo muggle, con ojos muy abiertos.

La nota del periódico debía que el suplente estaba de viaje y solo sería interino 10 días, en lo que una nueva elección era convocada.

Ya había rumores de posibles postulantes, Makenzye Ferguzon, Colin Michaels, y el muy joven y famoso Harry Potter. A quienes atacaban por su escasa experiencia en la política y administración a diferencia de sus contrincantes. Aún así, abría una foto de Harry en una entrevista bajo en encabezado, donde el, sonriente, anunciaba su boda en una semana y que estaba complacido con competir para el puesto.

— Es un poco extraña la forma en la que se están dando las cosas — Dijo Luna al leer la nota. — Aunque muy conveniente para la manada — como siempre su tono no era malicioso, pero certero.

Hermione le sonrió. Y finalizó sus panqueques. — ¿Cual es el reporte Neville? Lograron la misión... —

— Los obliviamos con hechizos y pociones especializadas con algunas plantas de esta propiedad y otras de la reserva que el Profesor Snape me heredó, Molly y Arthur no saben nada de los Lycans, tampoco Charlie. Con Ron fue mucho más fácil, ya tenía un antecedente y su sistema lo acepto rápido, Draco Y Theodore intervinieron a los Gemelos y casi se matan intentando escapar, Viktor fue determinante para ejercer mayor fuerza. Los consortes se impusieron y ahora los gemelos solo son guardianes —

Ahora habló Luna,

— Respecto a Bill, se le tuvo que imponer "La Morte Dracana, un encantamiento que manda a dormir a alguien por 20 años, eso nos dará un respiro de el, falsificamos su caligrafía diciendo que se iba a Nueva Zelanda a investigar sobre criaturas mágicas. Todos lo creyeron. — comentó Luna

— La verdad es que unidos, formamos un equipo excepcional. Tú lo has hecho posible — comentó Neville.

Hermione le sonrió. — Ahora me siento más tranquila, supongo que necesitan mano dura...nadie te enseña a hacer Alpha. Mis estrategias ahora son mejores me parece. Ahora todos se sienten más tranquilos con los Wesley controlados —

— Es verdad, el animo ha cambiado, el solucionar el problema que representaban propició la unión de todos. —

Los sonrientes amigos terminaron de desayunar y comentaron un ora de cosas sobre sus habitaciones.

Más tarde Hermione convocó a Draco.

Lo recibió en el estudio mientras Neville y Luna patrullaban. Las cortinas del despacho estaban cerradas.

— ¿Como te atreviste? —

— Te arriesgaste a eso cuando me mordiste. Fue tu riesgo, y sigues jugando la maldito ruleta rusa, un día de estos todos, nos vamos a asesinar —

— Esa territorialidad es algo que debe terminar. Son míos y soy suya, de los consortes, de la manada, esa es la forma en la que funciona. No debe haber predilectos. No puedes brincar mi autoridad. Si hubiese desafiado a Rimedeus en un intento por defenderme habrías muerto. —

Draco lo medito, un momento. Maldicion, tenía razón.

Hermione suspiro pesadamente. — Tu rebeldía debe terminar. No la toleraré más. Y Tengo el castigo perfecto para tu desafío. —

El soltó una carcajada. — Dame tu mejor tiro Granger, he logrado mi cometido. —

— Tu padre está enfermo por sus patéticos intentos cobardes de Asesinarme — Draco palideció. — Creo que lo más honorable es que hagas lo que Theo hizo con el suyo, o lo internaras en (El hospital siquiatrico magico de Londres) o le amputaras los miembros con necrotegido inutil...pero el encargado de castigar a ese mago por intentar asesinar a tu Alpha, serás tú y tu agresivo criterio, y si lo haces mal...oh cariño, pregúntale a Bill Wesley. —

— Impartiré un castigo Justo Hermione. Cambiando de tema ¿Sabes? Todos los matrimonios implican noche de bodas. Exijo la mía —

— Parece que esa leccion, no será suficiente. No ganarás frente a mí Draco, te lo demostraré. Tienes razón, tengamos la noche de bodas ahora, siempre me han exitado los escritorios, cuando Viktor enseño en Hogwarts hicimos realidad todas mis fantasías, pero hoy tengo animo de dominante. Ya te he castigado antes...y se que te encanta, ten cuidado... —

Draco no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se exitara con anticipación. Quería ocultarlo pero ella ya estaba sonriendo pues leía su cuerpo a la perfección.

— Te odio Granger. —

— No más que yo. — le respondió ella mientras le abría la bragueta y liberaba su miembro, mientras lo recorría con las manos, Draco no podía evitar mover sus caderas ante el contacto buscando hacerlo mayor, fue rápidamente que ella ya le estaba haciendo el amor a su miembro con la mano, llevándolo al borde en segundos.

— ¿Ya te vienes? —

El enrojecido por la pasión, solo atinó a asentir. Cuando el cuerpo masculino comenzó a sacudirse previo al orgasmo, ella ágilmente retiro sus manos.

Draco liberó un alarido quejumbroso.

— ¡Que!, No, ¡No! ...déjame acabar —

Hermione sonreía traviesa.

Cuando el miembro comenzaba a hincharse más casi llorando, Hermione lo metió a su boca y comenzó a succionarlo de prisa, furiosamente, Draco exhalo maldiciones, listo para explotar maravillosamente, cuando ella salió justo a tiempo frustrandolo de nuevo.

— No te permitiré tener otro orgasmo, hasta que cambies tu actitud Draco — le dijo limpiándose la boca. — Sexo oral finalmente es sexo...lamento que no terminaras, yo estoy tan mojada que necesito que alguien se haga cargo, ante tu castigo, reflexiona y cumple la misión que te encomendé. — Y dicho eso salió.

Draco mando a volar tes libreros y todo lo que encontró a su paso en su rabieta. Antes de irse a Malfoy Manor.

Mientras tanto, Harry iba llegando junto a Viktor.

— ¿Me acompañan?, les aseguro que les gustará — Dijo ella apresurándose a la habitación de cristal. — les premiaré por su buen trabajo —

Harry y Viktor apuraron el paso y se encerraron en la habitación de Cristal, donde entre Champagne y pasión, llenaron al Alpha de su deseo y simiente caliente.

Los curiosos Luna y Neville poco alcanzaron a ver por lo rápidamente empañadas que fueron las paredes cristalinas.

— Será mejor que reparemos los destrozos de la biblioteca — Sugirió Neville resignado y Luna asintió.

— Algo me dice que pronto habrá pequeños Lycan corriendo en la enorme propiedad que tenemos — añadió Luna.

Ante el comentario Neville sonrió de oreja a oreja.

.

En Malfoy Manor

Al este de Inglaterra.

Narcisa había mandado poner la mesa con la mejor vajilla y tenía a los elfos a máxima capacidad, la servidumbre le había avisado que Draco llegó. Y es que Lucius revocó su permiso para aparecer directamente en la casa.

Lucius bajo la amenaza de muerte de su esposa, se puso un guante negro de piel en su mano afectada y no podía ocultar el ojo que ya casi no veía nada, bajo a ver a la deshonra de su hijo.

Se sentó en el amplísimo comedor de 12 plazas, junto a Narcisa, en la cabecera a de la mesa, de pronto en la otra cabecera...

— Buenas Noches — Dijo Draco al llegar y sentarse a la mesa frente a sus padres, observándolos con atención peculiar.

Narcisa le sonrió con esperanza e ignorancia.

* * *

ESTAMOS

CERCA

DEL

GRAN

FINALE.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

ME DISCULPO, ES VERDAD LA CAPITAL DE PERU ES LIMA.

DEL NUEVO FIC DRAMIONE, GANO: INFERNO LEX. Esperen el Primer Capítulo Muy Pronto!

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS! Ustedes me hacen continuar!

damalunaely

hola, muchas gracias Cariño. Si se casara con ambos, que te pareció? Saludos!

AyelenMara

Gracias por tu review cariño saludos,

Doristarazona

Hola, bien cariño, con mucho trabajo pero bien, que te pareció el capítulo, que te pareció el castigo de Draco?

lynn - lugo1

gracias por tu voto cariño, saludos!

Alesari

muchas gracias cariño, adoro que os guste!

sonrais777

Hola cariño, gracias por tu Review! Saludos!

bellcs17

hola! ,muchas gracias por tu review

lynn - lugo1

hola linda, me encanto tu review! Esa era justo la reacción que buscaba con la escena de Neville y Hermione.

Caroone gracias cariño que linda,

Mia Flores,

vaya cariño, que espectacular review, gracias! Me arrancaste muchas sonrisas, jajajajaja a mí me encanta que te guste la historia, gracias , gracias!

Chibik-Lady

hola cariño, que bueno, me agrada que la historia te genere sentimientos encontrados, hasta a mí me pasa! Gracias por tu review!

tenshin anime

Hola cariño! Muchas Gracias !

SELENE 333

Hola, gracias cariño, que lindo review! Que te pareció este capítulo?


	30. Chapter 30

Habían pasado dos semanas.

Las elecciones a Ministro de Magia eran al día siguiente.

Harry Potter iba a la cabeza. Para la escasa sorpresa de muchos.

Sería el Ministro de Magia, más joven jamás elegido de ser nombrado. El no dijo a Hermione que hizo a Gregory Harrison para que dimitiera.

Solo el lo sabia.

La boda sería en dos días. Potter había organizado todo cual relámpago, contratado a los mejores y más cotizados Wedding Planners de Inglaterra. Y el vestido, bueno ese era aún un enigma para la mayoría. Lo importante del evento ahora exigía grandes invitados, los héroes de guerra ahora a cargo del Ministerio, ya que solo un tonto no sabría que Hermione Granger tendría gran poder e influencia sobre Harry y por ende, el Ministerio.

La agenda era apretada y tenía como primer y más importante objetivo modificar la Ley de Protección para criaturas mágicas. Amplificarla y crear un apartado especial para ciertas de ellas incluidos: Los Lycans.

Por otro lado, los demás consortes estaban de humor terrible, que poco sabían disimular, pero Hermione había hecho jurar a Draco y a Theo que se comportarían, ella estaba elaborando su propio libro Lycan, por supuesto, sobre su peculiar manada mágica.

Había decretado que fuera sagrado para ellos y juraron sobre el y sus vidas. Eso era porque ya estaban todos advertidos de lo que ocurriría si la desafiaban...

Como medida de control, se acostaba con alguien diferente cada noche, entrada la madrugada la mayoría de los consortes la encontraban en la habitación donde se le hubiese ocurrido estar y se recostaban Junto a ella en señal de amor y sumisión.

Hermione les había dado la reprimenda más grande jamás, días atrás, y eso era decir mucho para la Gryffindor. Que vaya que sabia darlas.

Su amenaza fue clara y gráfica.

—¡La manada de Inglaterra no será el hazme reír de la especie solo porque ustedes no saben comportarse!, me acostaré con quien me de le gana, no os pertenezco, ustedes a mi, si, no es nuevo, acéptenlo. El próximo desafío tendrá graves consecuencias, — (Draco ya había llegado de la visita a sus padres y observaba todo), estaban en círculo, Draco, Harry, Theodore, Viktor, Luna, Neville, Lupin, Blaise, Los gemelos, Colín Creevey e Ipanema Johnes , todos escuchando con la cabeza bien abajo excepto los consortes. Hermione continuo. — Y es que he descubierto su debilidad y la explotare...porque sólo así estarán contenidos. ...Si me hartan, y ya están muy cerca...me acostaré con Rimedeus y se disolverá la manada fusionándose con la suya.—

La cara de terror de todos los consortes y Luna era poética.

La ultima casi se arroja a sus pies, para suplicarle que no lo hiciera. Los corazones de todos galopando frenéticos.

Unos miraban con odio a los otros por hacerlos culpables de la ira de Hermione.

—Mi fuerza física es descomunal, y como resultado de intensa investigación leí por ahí que así como mi sangre acelera la sanacion, sino la acepto, puedo retrasar mi curación hasta la muerte. Casi siempre la muerte de un Lycan es su decisión. Ya saben, a excepción claro de cuando son asesinados por su sangre...—

Theo ladeo el rostro como si estuviera estudiando algo muy difícil. —¿Que quieres decir con eso?— le preguntó temeroso.

—Hagamos un ejercicio. Dijo ella feliz por ver los resultados de su plan. Alguno de ustedes, hagan algo de lo que les he prohibido, así me molestaré lo suficiente y cogere valor —

Todos tomaron aire y dieron un paso atrás rápidamente. Quedando ahora al frente, Draco, Theo y Harry, pero ellos no se movieron, algunos instantes de silencio sepulcral pasaron.

Blaise suspiro. —Alpha, yo se que soy instrumento de tus planes para la gloria de la manada pero quisiera pedirte humildemente me permitas aspirar a ser tu Consorte ya vez haya satisfecho tus deseos plenamente.—

Theo y Draco voltearon a verlo como si sus cuellos fueran de robots autómatas. Harry comenzó a masajear sus cienes con fuerza conteniendo su ira.

Draco fumigo a Blaise con la mirada con toda la intención de írsele a los golpes., sujetando su varita con la fuerza que comprimía su ira.

Theo comenzó a temblar levemente por sus bestiales intentos de autocontrol.

Hermione sin embargo observo a Blaise con curiosidad. —¿Y por qué querías eso Casanova?—

Neville observaba a Blaise con marcado desagrado. Tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y solo él sabia la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños debajo. Luna observaba a Blaise curiosa, ella más que nadie sabía lo mujeriego que era.

—Yo recuerdo muy bien cómo te burlabas de Theo y Draco. — presionó Hermione.

—Porque no hay nadie como tú, yo era un ciego y he conocido La Luz. Permíteme apegarme a ella y dejar de vivir en la oscuridad que representa tu ausencia ocasional Alpha.—

—Joder, olvide lo maravilloso que es tu pico culto. — soltó Luna sin pudor, toda imprudencia maravillosa como siempre.

Harry levanto la mirada, Hermione sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella, Blaise estaba asegurando de alguna manera que habían tenido algún tipo de encuentro íntimo. Y ella ni se inmutaba. Solo ella sabia, lo bien ejecutados que estaban siendo los planes que le encomendó a Blaise, pues su boda, era el presente día por la noche, todos habían recibido invitaciones.

—Voy a considerarlo Blaise. — le respondió ella.

3,2,1.

Draco le salto encima transformado en Lycan lo suficientemente rápido para que Blaise del susto no alcanzará a transformarse a tiempo, casi le rebana el brazo en el brutal ataque. Que iba con intenciones mortales.

—¡Alto! - gritó Hermione, y observo al rubio a los ojos, los café profundo contra el verde gris brillante.— Tenías que ser tu— le dijo en un susurro leve.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, el es mi amigo, hay cosas, que entre amigos, no/—

—¡He dicho que no! No habrá más violencia brutal o mortal entre los miembros de esta manada. Recuerda lo que ocurrió a los Wesley - le advirtió Hermione. - Bueno, yo os dije que les daría una lección...—

Hermione se puso de pie y con la mano derecha sujeto su mano izquierda.

Suspiro.

Y de un movimiento limpio y certero rompió sus muñecas y un poco más hacia arriba del dorso de las manos.

El grito que dio, y que acompañó a su dolor resonó en los oídos y el corazón de todos sus lobos y licanos. De su sangre ancestral e inmortal, bombeando lastimeramente, lamentándose de las heridas de la que era el motivo de su existencia lobuna y mágica. Total, ella, siempre era y sería ella.

Luna y Neville fueron los primeros en llegar a ella, por decirlo de alguna manera, eran los más cercanos, ya que en micro segundos los consortes ya estaban amontonándose con su varita para sanarla.

Asustados como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, sin color, alarmados.

Muy sorprendidos y contrariados, doloridos.

-¡No!- les interrumpió ella. Jadeando, no reprimiendo su dolor.

Él desazón en los corazones de los Lycans no podía contenerse, iba creciendo a cada instante y es que para cualquier Lycan, el peor sufrimiento, es el del Alpha.

Por mínimo que sea.

—Hermione por favor, te suplico, que me permitas sanarte —le rogó abiertamente Viktor, inclinándose frente a ella.

—Mione, mione, permítenos hacerlo.— le hablaba mimosamente un desesperado futuro Ministro con varita en mano.

La palabra del Alpha era la Ley, ella les había ordenado que no la sanaran, y por ello, no podían hacerlo.

—Si yo quisiera, mis órdenes sobre ustedes serían absolutas y crueles, gobernaría sobre su voluntad como dictador, pero la grandeza de un líder está en el respeto ganado, no en el impuesto.— decía con respiraciones pausadas a causa del dolor y el esfuerzo por impedir que su propio cuerpo mágico sanara.

Todos tenían el corazón al vilo.

—Venga, lo hemos entendido todos preciosa. Permítenos sanarte. —le sugirió George ahora guardián.

Hermione exploró el corazón de sus lobos como su Alpha que era y encontró en ellos además de pánico, resolución absoluta, incluso en Draco. Así que después de tortuosos instantes, aceptó.

De inmediato a su mano impactaron múltiples hechizos sanadores. Neville había parecido un té, en el que agregó varias hierbas y se lo dio para mejorar su cicatrización interna. No le permitía sujetarlo aunque ella ya se sentía bien, el lo deba a cucharadas con su propia mano.

Harry convocó una venda mágica y la enrollo en la ya sanas muñecas. Con sumo cuidado y cariño.

Viktor apareció cojines ortopédicos para que sostuvieran sus muñecas.

Theo le colocó sobre las vendas un talismán antiguo. De aquellos usados en magia negra egipcia para convocar la inmortalidad sin heridas. Al que le recitó su respectivo hechizo.

Blaise sintiéndose inútil no encontraba que más pudiera aportar a la muy bien atendida Alpha, ya habían encendido el fuego de la estancia, George y Fred le ofrecían cerveza de mantequilla y café caliente para la mirada asesina de Neville quien casi les gritoneo que hasta que terminara su te, eso hizo que Blaise casi soltara una carcajada, jamás había visto al Gryffindor tan fuera de sus cabales.

Y con ese movimiento, los tenía a todos en sus manos, por si eso no estaba ya lo suficientemente claro.

—Debo hablar con los consortes —anunció.

Los demás, silenciosamente abandonaron la habitación.

—Draco —le llamo Hermione al apartado rubio que observaba a un punto fijo con los puños apretados.

Harry, Theo y Viktor, se mantuvieron a las orillas de la habitación muy alertas, expectantes.

Draco ya no pudo contenerse y casi corrió hacia ella y con desesperada delicadeza abrazo sus muñecas enterrando su rostro en ellas.

Y ahí fue, cuando los tres consortes restantes vieron por completo lo mucho que Draco amaba a Hermione, arrasando las dudas que teníann respecto al rubio y su inestable carácter.

El rubio depósito besos en cada mano como si con ello les pidiera una disculpa. La ira de Hermione se disipó con ese gesto tan impropio del rubio, así que con las mismas manos, lo sujeto suavemente del rostro para observarlo.

—No sucederá de nuevo. —le aseguró el. Para tranquilidad de ella y los demás consortes.

—Lo sé— le dijo ella.

—Hermione...— le dijo el suavemente, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Si fuéramos una flor, seriamos la más bella, por la peculiaridad de nuestra existencia, si yo soy El Centro, ustedes son mis petalos, todos iguales, todos parte de mi, todos muy amados por mi espíritu. Estar con ustedes es que colisionen en mar y el cielo en mi interior. Los amo profunda y apasionadamente.—

Los demás consortes sonrieron al escucharla. Pues ellos la amaban de mayor manera.

—¿Que paso con tu padre Draco? —preguntó Hermione.

—El, ha sufrido las consecuencias de su afortunada ineptitud en sus intentos de asesinarte. Sin embargo, fui lo suficientemente claro. Y aplique en el parcialmente lo que intentaba contigo, está ciego y sus manos fueron maldecidas, está incapacitado para hacer magia. Seguirá siendo rico si se lo propone y es lo suficientemente bueno. Te suplico por su vida para que mi madre aún sea feliz.—

Hermione lo considero.

—Un intento más y debe morir —sentenció Theo a la distancia.

—Concuerdo —aceptó Draco.

—Potter, creo que deberíamos ser los padrinos, en esta boda mágica simulada, ya sabes. Para estar en el altar y observarla de blanco. — Sugirió Viktor.

Harry estuvo a punto de discutir que no era simulada. Pero ya entendía que todos los consortes eran iguales, y con un intento de sonrisa acepto. Con la condición de que las primeras horas de la noche fueran de el.

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta.

—Es tarde, y estamos invitados a una boda —les apremio Hermione.

Harry sonrió, en todos los eventos sociales mágicos, hasta que terminara su mandato como Ministro, Hermione sería suya para el mundo mágico.

Ella fue hacia su alcoba y entro en el tocador para darse un baño y alistarse.

Blaise, a pesar de todo había pedido a Draco que fuera su padrino, y este accedió, por lo que no pudo quedarse para intentar colarse a la habitación de la Alpha. Acompañó al novio a prepararse.

Neville y Luna no estaban invitados así que junto a los gemelos hicieron una pequeña fiesta temática Gryffindor en la piscina, recibiendo algunos invitados de la casa de los leones, quienes pidieron también ver un momento a Harry, quien no pudo negarse, con las elecciones llevándose a cabo esa misma noche.

En la habitación de la Alpha.

En cuanto entro a su ducha caliente, sintió como fuertes brazos la rodeaban hasta sujetarla con firmeza, ese poderoso aroma a cedro y montañas era inconfundiblemente Viktor, ella recostó el rostro hacia atrás para capturar los labios feroces del Búlgaro. Quien la devoró sin pudor, estaba tan entregada al momento que casi no escucho cuando la puerta de la ducha se abrió de nuevo para dar paso a las níveas caricias de Theo. Cual coreografía la sinfonía de pasión y entrega alcanzó un punto importante al ser penetrada al mismo tiempo por ambos, sostenida de tan fuertes pilares fue muy fácil para ella cabalgarlos a ambos al tiempo.

Theo acariciaba los moldeados glúteos que Viktor hacia suyos, mientras este masajeaba los firmes senos que se entregaban a sus caricias en cada embestida de Theo.

Hermione cerró los ojos entregándose al placer que ambos le brindaban con poderío y pasión hasta que alcanzó su primer orgasmo, tras algunos segundos les devolvió el favor llevándolos al limite permisible en su cabalgata frenética.

Al terminar los caballeros con el inconfundible gruñido masculino, aprovecharon la ducha para lo que realmente era, y después, Hermione se colocó un hermoso vestido amarillo que acompañó con su túnica Búlgara de pieles, obsequio de Viktor y sus ya favoritos pendientes de serpiente.

Ellos aún cuidaban sus muñecas.

Cuando bajo a encontrarse con Harry le sorprendió el bullicio de la reunión organizada pero fueron más los sorprendidos invitados de verla tan maja y despampanante. Harry se apresuró a tomar su mano. Y sonrientes decidieron despedirse de todos.

La boda de Blaise, aunque estaba anunciada en las páginas de sociales, no figuraba como el gran evento, se vio opacada por las elecciones a Ministro, y a pesar de que Astoria le suplico cambiar la fecha, este hizo caso omiso.

La unión mágica se celebró en la Mansión Zabini, ahora llamada así pues el apellido del fallecido esposo, dueño original ahora fallecido, después de algunos años fue removido.

En el amplio jardín, casi tan grande como el de los Malfoy habían colocado un mágico encarpado blanco, y entre los invitados por supuesto, estaban los Malfoy, había un ejército de chicas casaderas sangre pura que estarían al acecho de Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott. Inconscientes de lo ignoradas que serían toda la velada.

Harry Y Hermione ocuparon un buen lugar casi al frente de la carpa, en lo que sería primero la ceremonia, así, estaba Blaise y tras el Draco, su padrino, acompañándolo.

Draco lo ayudó a vestirse pero en realidad, no sabia que decirle al Moreno, ya que para comenzar después de su petición a Hermione era más que claro que no amaba a Astoria, pero intento hacerle realmente las mejores recomendaciones para que su matrimonio fuera duradero y se olvidara de la mujer a la que él amaba, con un mejor amigo enamorado de ella era suficiente. Omitió, lo que Blaise, ya sabia, las incontables ocasiones en las que se acostó con la heredera Greengrass y como sus padres hubiesen sido felices si hubiera sido él quien se casara con la peñinegra.

Palabras como: " _Hacen una excelente pareja, que Merlin conserve su unión con cadenas de oro_ ", etc, salían de su boca como si fuera un anticuado anciano.

—oh, córtalo ya.— Le dijo harto Blaise —Ni la amo, ni nada de eso pasara. Lo que daría porque intercambiáramos sitios. —

Draco lo observo ceñudo. —La única razón por la que no te asesino es porque ella lo prohibió, y no por ti, por la salud de la manada, pero sobra decir que estás lleno de basura. Me alegra que te cases y si te deseo que permanezcas así para siempre— le regañó el rubio.

Blaise le sonrió irónico. —Siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Es justa esa la mentalidad que ella busca en un consorte, cultiva algo de política amigo mío. Nunca se te dio bien. —

Draco lo tomo por la solapa del traje conteniéndose de golpearlo.

—Se lo que tramas. No pasará, anda, tengo que acompañarte en el altar. — Y Blaise se acomodó el tuxedo y la túnica de gala, Draco camino tras el y a su lado, muy sonriente, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la melena castaña, túnica de pieles y vestido sexy.

Morgana, no sabia porque siempre debía verse tan fabulosa.

Tomo lugar junto a Blaise, y comenzó la marcha nupcial, pudo ver por ahí entre los asientos a Theo. Sin cita.

Por supuesto, y no podía despegar los ojos de Hermione.

De pronto, la marcha nupcial comenzó. Sin embargo no presto atención a la novia que se aproximaba a Blaise, pensó que su amigo Morocho estaría nervioso, y así haría burla de el.

Pero fue grande la sorpresa que se llevó al ver ni un ápice de nerviosismo en Blaise, tampoco había amor, estaba la serpiente que su amigo era, su mirada resulta y su postura erguida y gallarda, estaba el Blaise frío y calculador que era en realidad, un asesino, un tiburón, un implacable como lo eran todos los de la casa de las serpientes, como lo era el mismo.

Se sorprendió un poco al verle así en la boda, y cuando volteo al contempló Astoria ya estaba frente a Blaise, en ella tampoco había amor, de pronto le envío una mirada lastimera, de súplica, pidiéndole en esa mirada esmeralda azulada, que intercediera por ella, que se la llevara y la robara para que fueran felices. Draco no sabia como podía ver todas las intenciones de Astoria tal vez era sus dones Lycan, a la distancia le llamó la mirada castaña del que era el amor de su vida mortal e inmortal, como si ella supiera lo que la novia quería de el. Y le preguntara silenciosamente si correspondería a la súplica de su ex amante.

Draco casi suelta una carcajada, como si ella no supiera que su alma entera le pertenecía. Que jamás no habría persona o circunstancia que pudiera obligarlo a dejar de amarla.

Ella le sonrió, como si leyera su mente.

La viuda Zabini posaba en todas las fotografías de sociales, tenía puesto tremendo escote y estaba buscándo viudos casaderos.

Los Malfoy se habían colocado lo más lejano posible de Hermione y Harry. Sin embargo Theo, estába lo suficientemente y amenazadoramente cerca y muy atento a sus movimientos.

Cuando comenzó el Juez Mágico la ceremonia habían transcurrido unos cinco minutos, y Draco había comenzado a mentalizarse respecto a lo aburrido que sería estar ahí.

Hasta que Blaise decidió interrumpir al Juez.

—Espere...— Astoria, se volvió a verlo extrañada.

Había visto a la zorra de Hermione Granger junto al que ahora sería el Ministro de Magia y hervía en envidia. La fortuna de su familia era cada vez menor, estaban ahogados en deudas. Daphne incluso había aceptado a Crabbe, no podía evitar observar con odio a la que era iman de las miradas del mejor amante que había tendido en su vida: Draco Malfoy.

Sin embargo Zabini era de los solteros más ricos que aún quedaban y no estaba tan mal, lo veía últimamente cada día más atractivo. Lo sabía encantador y decían era excelente en la cama, así que no se sentía tan desdichada con la situación. Pero, si Draco se la llevaba de ahí, o la tomaba como amante, sería su dicha completa.

—Si, dime ...— preguntó el Juez.

Los padres de los novios y los invitados contuvieron el aliento, a la espera de lo que sucediera.

Blaise espero por si Hermione le daba otra indicación, tras breves instantes, dijo:

—Me lo he pensado bien, y lo lamento pero ...estoy muy joven para casarme.—

El asombro general se hizo escuchar.

Astoria quedo como en estado de shock breves instantes.

Como todos los presentes.

Los reporteros corrieron a tomar fotografías. Los flashes hicieron a Astoria reaccionar y tomo su ramo de orquídeas para írsele encima a Blaise a golpes. A punto de enviarle un Crucio.

Draco entonces jalo a Blaise y literalmente corrieron hasta donde la elegancia y el garbo les permitía, hacia la salida.

Harry se levanto rápidamente, y salió con Hermione de la mano observándola atentamente. —Eres más traviesa y celosa que antes, siempre estuvo en ti, pero se ha potencializado. —

Ella le sonrió.

Cuando de pronto, Astoria se viro y grito:

—¡ Granger !—

Como en cámara lenta Hermione volteo hacia ella.

Hermione no escondió el rostro, al contrario le costaba disimular la sonrisa.

Astoria levanto la varita y viéndola a los ojos antes de que alguien llegara a contenerla le grito:

— ¡Avada Kedavra! —

.

.

.

.

Bueno, lamento mucho la ausencia, les confieso que estuve tentada a que este capítulo fuera el ultimo, pero no, casi, pero no.

Háganme saber que valió la pena, déjenme escucharos!


	31. Chapter 31

Hermione sabia que Harry se pondría en su sitio, y Maldición, sus planes no podían arruinarse. Ella y todos los de manada eran Lycan, criaturas mágicas supernaturales con poderes extraordinarios, una especie tan antigua como el tiempo, dotaba de tremendos poderes.

Los llamados padres de los Lobos y Loboshombre. Hermione solo tubo que hacerse a un lado levemente llevándose a Harry con ella abajo, evadiendo la Maldición Asesina por milímetros casi polvo etereo.

La exclamación general y gritos ahogados no se hicieron esperar. El tumulto de personas no les permitia ver a quienes a penas se acercaban.

Draco y Blaise iban en carrera hacia la salida cuando escucharon el grito de Astoria, a pesar de su velocidad preternatural no había manera de llegar a tiempo.

La angustia que les gobernaba era una jamás antes vivida. Retumbaba en sus corazones como olas estrellandose contra acantilados filosos.

El más cercano era Harry, después Theo, pero temian por el instinto protector que ella siempre tuvo por Harry.

Temian.

Temian por tantas cosas.

—¡Astoria!, ¡No! — Le gritaban Blaise y Draco a lo lejos.

La sonrisa de los Malfoy era amplísima. Theo no podia detenerse a asesinarlos, la angustia superaba a la rabia.

Harry se giro para verla sana y salva sobre el, y solto todo el aire contenido. Sonriendole y besandola apretandola tan fuerte contra el que sabia que casi le haria daño.

Ellos lo sabian, sabian que ella seguia viva. Su lobo interno se los decía, aunque por la marea de personas no pudieran verla del todo.

Draco estallo en rabia, y se convirtio en serpiente. Las serpientes voladores de Africa fueron de las útiles lecciones que su educacion secreta en artes oscuras le entrego. Se movió con destreza y agilidad, y rápidamente llego a la agil bruja con vestido de novia que estaba presta a huir. Astoria invoco a su escoba y cuando esta llego salto para montarla, y ahi la serpiente elevo su cuerpo apenas sosteniéndose del piso arrojándose al delgado tobillo femenino, mordió con todas sus fuerzas, los largos colmillos se enterraron en la carne de tal forma que estaban varios centímetros dentro del pie y si se jalada lo perderia así que la bruja cayo de su escoba.

Viktor y Luna habian llegado, asi como Lupin y Neville, y los gemelos Wesley, se colocaron entre la impactante escena y los invitados y prensa utilizaron hechizos cegadores y protectores que impidieron a camaras magicas y ojos magicos presenciar la escena. Sin embardo Daphne Greengrass la ahora prometida de Vincent Crabbe habia percibido algo de sobrenatural en Hermione y como se libro de la maldicion de la que nadie se habia librado...solo Harry. Y ahora Draco...actuaba...actuaba como...si la amara.

Los ojos de la joven pelinegra se llenaron de lagrimas. Algo ocurría con Hermione Granger...algo ocurría con Hermione Granger.

Cuando Astoria cayo al piso, Draco se convirtio de nuevo en si mismo, y Luna rompio la formacion para patearle la nariz con fuerza, la sangre de la novia empapo el corpiño de su vestido de chiffon.

Rapidamente llegaron aurores del Ministerio a llevarse a la novia por cargos que todo mundo habia visto, y los miembros de la manada salieron de la propiedad a prisa, paranoicos y con estress protegiendo a su alpha.

Todos excepto uno.

-Sectumsempra- fue lo que Theo les lanzo al matrimonio Malfoy antes de partir, apartados de la vista de los distraidos que no dejaban de cotillear sobre lo ocurrido. El matrimonio comenzó a sangrar profusamente, antes de que gritaran por auxilio Theo los amordazó con las costosas servilletas de la recepción.

Después les lanzo un hechizo desvanecedor, esperando que si alguien los encontraba o el hechizo pasara o bien hubieran muerto o hayan aprendido la leccion. Se agacho y lentamente tomo las varitas de cada uno para romperlas en un movimiento.

Ahora los Malfoy tenian mucho mas claro, quien era Hermione Granger y el poder que tenia. El ahora unico heredero de la Casa Nott, un poderoso mago casi oscuro como su padre, tambien estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, se le notaba en la mirada. Ella era la única mujer que él quería. La única mujer que tendría en su vida...y ellos estaban al perecer a merced ahora de los hombres que la amaban.

.

Esa misma noche tras la fatidica noticia, Harry Potter fue designado vencedor de las elecciones a Ministro. Los periódicos se volvían locos, hablarían por semana se de las elecciones y de como Hermione Granger sobrevivió a la Maldicion asesina.

Por supuesyo y al había expertos hablando sobre él tema. La mayoría decía que Astoria había conjurado bien la Maldicion pero falló al apuntar, otros especulaban el porque atacar a la futura esposa del Ministro de Magia si aquel que la abandonó fue Blaise Zabini, ahora la sangre personas en lugar de señalar como patan a Zabini comprendían que tal vez y al había visto la oscuridad en Astoria la chica tenía por merecido lo que le ocurrió.

La casa de la manada y la manada misma no estaban sin embargo con animo de festejos. Más allá de las murallas del porton, el viento chillaba y gemía.

Los gemelos habian puesto jazz en la sala de estar. Para aligerar el ambiente.

La música fluía hacia la noche.

Harry era Ministro, y al dia siguiente se casaria con Hermione, justo antes de tomar posecion del cargo. La seguridad era algo que debían tomarse mas en serio...

—Ella cayó sobre ti porque se desvió y aún así te protegió, debió ser lo contrario— le gritaba Draco a Harry.

—Yo iba a arrojarla a un lado para tomar su lugar pero ella me empujó más rápido, con fuerza descomunal.—

Draco pego en la mesa de cristal de la sala de estar —No lo intentaste lo suficiente,sabia que saldría su instinto protector hacia ti, debes estar mejor preparado, ser más fuerte—

Por primera vez en una discusión con Draco, Harry se mordió la lengua. El era muy fuerte ahora de Lycan, pero la forma en la que Hermione hizo lo que hizo requirió de fuerza extraordinaria, como si hubiera utilizado su fuerza Lycan así como su velocidad, a su máxima capacidad.

Hermione se sentó en el taburete, y de pronto sintió el peso de su cuerpo con un cansancio inesperado. Los consortes no se apartaban de su lado, el evento los habia hecho unirse hasta convertirse en un equipo de guardianes de acero. Observaban a las ventanas furtivamente, se situaban cerca de las puertas.

Neville en la puerta exhausto tambien, le habia dado a Hermione ya tres brebajes energizantes, sanadores y protectores, se estaba convirtiendo en un experto en herbolaria y pociones, por la manada...por ella. La observo a la distancia, esa belleza, ese cabello. La alpha, era Calor. Fuego. Verla era como despertar una sed que jamás sería saciada. Sexy. Misteriosa. Una mujer que se prestaba a la elaboración de fantasías locas y escandalosas. Se la imaginaba como una príncesa de cuento que acudía a su llamada cada vez que el permitía que se impusieran sus fantasías juveniles. Él rara vez la tocaba, pero no manifestaria reparo alguno cuando ella lo tocara a él...de nuevo. Cada vez que se encontraba con ella en la misma sala, quedaba sin aliento.

Ultimamente cuando salia a visitar a su abuela, paraba en un Pub local y terminaba coqueteando con chicas de una manera en la que no se conocia a si mismo, no sabia si avergonzarse o no de haber acabado con algunas de ellas en el baño del sitio o en un motel cercano. Era divertido y satisfactorio. Justo como ella se lo dijo.

Pero nada era como ella. A pesar de que ahora entendia muchas cosas, no estaba seguro de volver con Luna.

Hermione sabia de la necesidad de la manada por mimarla. Asi que se levanto, con mucha dificultad, parece que ese tipo de velocidad pasaba factura aun si eras una criatura extraordinaria.

Theo la cargo hacia la habitacion y se ofrecio a bañarla, la tomo e ingresaron con ropa, el fue desvistiendola poco a poco como si deshojar a la mas delicada de las flores se tratase, besandola, adorandola, y diciendole cuanto la amaba.

Hermione se dejo hacer. Y el no se demoro mucho, sabia que los demas estaban desesperados por estar cerca. Una vez afuera convoco un camison negro para cubrirla y colocarla sobre la cama.

Una vez ahi, Draco se acerco y extendio su garganta para que ella lo mordiera. Todos habían visto y podían sentir su debilidad.

Y asi lo hizo, la sangre paso a su garganta y despues hacia su sistema, ella de pronto se sentia famelica, sumamente hambrienta, Draco debia retirarse o lo drenaria.

El se dio cuenta, pero se negaba a separarse de ella. Asi que le hablo a su mente y a su corazon, rogandole que le permitiera darle lo mas de su sangre posible. Susurrando como la más tentadora de las seducciónes.

Draco necesitaba proporcionar a su alpha ayuda y confort. La urgencia era tan fuerte, que resultaba casi una compulsión. Una total y abrumadora llamada amor. Apenas y habia salvado la vida y sabia que por eso la manada se sentia tan vulnerable, ella era su razon de ser y habian estado muy cerca de perderla.

Ella se lo permitio lo suficiente, pero cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que se estaba conteniendo, decidio ser generoso. Porque la amaba.

Y se retiro suavemente pidiendole a Viktor intervenir. Este lo hizo rapidamente y asi sucesivamente los demás, con excepcion de Lupin. Hermione lo instruyó a regresar con su familia puesto que ya estaban custodiándola guardianes y consortes.

Los Wesley estaban en el despacho diseñando instrumentos de espionaje en pro de la seguridad e Hermione. Ahora Harry les dejaría acceso total a secretos y planes de seguridad del Ministerio, así que ellos aprovecharían toda la información para blindar la seguridad de la castaña.

En Azcaban.

Dentro de la miserable celda, eran muy audibles los gritos de auxilio de la pelinegra. Luna estaba dentro con ella.

Astoria no entendía la saña de la rubia. Quien antes de salir enjugó la sangre del cuerpo de la detenida, desnudándola y lanzándole chorros de agua helada, como cuando los consortes se torturaban.

Despues de veinte minutos, Ipanema preguntó. - ¿Vas a asesinarla?-

Era mejor para Ipanema estar preparada.

-No- respondió Luna al salir de la celda. -Eso sería, muy misericordioso para ella. Que nadie entre en una semana, no entraran reporteros, tampoco el servicio de alimentos.-

-No entrará nadie- le respondió Ipanema, ahora, ya no era la amante de Gregory Harris el exministro de Magia. Estaba feliz como guardiana y salía con otras personas.

Hacia 5 minutos a penas los medios habían anunciado que Harry Potter sería el siguiente Ministro de Magia. Las votaciones le favorecieron.

Y ellas ya lo sabían, el mismo Harry de alguna manera les dio sus credenciales. Luna tomo el resto de las decisiones, ella llevaría el Departamento de Aurores. Y si ya planeaba hacerlo con mano firme, su detenida debut saco lo peor de ella.

.

Esa noche casi todos los de la manada habían dado a su Alpha casi la mitad de su sangre, los de las cocinas trabajaban a marchas forzadas para alimentar a los hambrientos consortes y Alpha a su vez, quien aunque cenaría en cama porque no le permitían levantarse, también era de gran apetito, y ahora que estaba hambrienta, sería primordial darle la mejor atención.

Una vez que ella concluyó su cena. Dijo, - No se preocupen, ya me siento mejor, solo es cansancio. Me casaré con Harry mañana como si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Debo investigar con Rimedeus sobre la forman en la que me afectaría otro ataque como el lanzado por Astoria, y también, creo que debemos ampliar la manada, dupliquen el número de guardianes.-

Los consortes asintieron, temerosos de que también pretendiera ampliar el número de Consortes.

\- Quiero hablar con Theo. -

Casi todos salieron, con Excepción de Harry y Draco. Viktor se quedo por fuera tras la entrada.

\- Quiero que despiertes a Bill, y le encomiendes, convoque una reunión con las manadas de Licántropos cercanas. -

Harry y Theo voltearon a verse así como Draco.

\- Los licántropos son tan salvajes que no se reúnen en manada- le contestó Theo suavemente

\- Los licántropos Muggle si. - Afirmó la bruja. Theo hizo una reverencia pero antes de salir, la besó apasionadamente.

Los demás se sentían extraños, Bill era muy problemático, ahora correspondía a los consortes controlarlo lo suficientemente bien.

Al día siguiente,

El paquete con el vestido de novia había llegado. Harry debía salir para hacer apariciones públicas, explicar lo sucedido etc, y lamentándolo lo hizo, no sin antes despedirse efusivamente de su Alpha. Y echando palabrotas al salir.

Pensaba llevarse a Neville pero este se mostró renuente ya que seguía prepararando brebajes para Hermione. Le explicó que las criaturas marinas no tenían registros de decesos por Maldiciones Asesinas como el Avada, por el contrario había criaturas mágicas como los centauros que eran terrestres y que si habían sido asesinados con ellas. Esto se debía a la materia que los rodeaba así como que la mayoría de las criaturas marinas estaban recubiertas de cierta mucosidad y el creía que podía replicarla con ella.

Aunque la teoría le pareció a Harry estupida, no discutió con Neville y se llevó con el a Viktor quedando Blaise, Neville, y Draco para proteger al Alpha, claro, además de los gemelos.

Hermione sacó el vestido de la caja, era un vestido estilo vintage, de seda, adherido al cuerpo que a partir de las rodillas se abría cual cola de sirena, dejando a la vista una parte de su pantorrila y de la elegante tela se desprendía una modesta cola. Su sexy escote era justo anterior al borde de lo escandaloso.

Tenia un bouquet de orquídeas y un ramo a juego. Neville mando a hacerlo y supervisó que fueran flores de primera calidad, y libres de maleficios, etc.

Hermione a continuación se colocó lentamente la lencería de encaje diminuta y pequeña. Las ligas de las medias tan delgadas como un tirante espagueti.

Una vez terminada, se miró al espejo, modestia aparte era una mujer hermosisima, su hermoso cabello castaño le llegaba ya a la cintura.

De pronto Draco apareció en el reflejo.

\- Se que le prometí a Potter esperar...y que no me dejarás alcanzar un orgasmo pero no me importa...¿Puedes ser mía ahora?- le dijo al tiempo en que le rodeaba la cintura y aspiraba el dulce aroma de su cabello. - Por favor...- insistió el platinado mientras ella le devolvía la mirada a través del espejo. Sus celos por Astoria casi la llevan a la muerte. La infeliz casi la manda al mundo de los espíritus.

\- Es tentador, tú siempre lo eres, pero no hay tiempo, aún hay mucho que debo ponerme.-

\- Yo me encargaré de vestirte, mandare traer a la mejor estilista y no perderemos tiempo.- le rogó.

Ella se giró y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos succionadolos con fuerza. - Serás tú quien castigue a Astoria Consorte...-

Draco no titubeó. - Será mi placer.- le replicó - Alpha.-

Mientras deslizaba lentamente la lencería del cuerpo femenino. Saboreando el momento. A ella, la dicha de poder respirar aún con un mundo con ella.

Hermione lo apoyo sobre su tocador al tiempo que desvanecía sus pantaletas y ya sin el hermoso sostén, se dedicó a montar a ese hermoso semental rubio solo con el liguero puesto.

El había desvanecido su ropa por completo y ya se encontraba despeinado y completamente entregado a la pasión del momento.

Blaise estaba en el marco de la puerta del otro lado, vigilando como centinela. Pero la agudeza de su oído Lycan era mucha y pudo percatarse perfectamente de lo que ocurría dentro.

Jamas había envidiado ninguna conquista de su amigo Draco.

Hasta ahora eso era.

Sentia que se sangraría los puños si los apretaba con más fuerza.

Cuando la castaña dejaba salir algún suspiro o gemido de placer el no podía más que cerrar los ojos y entregarse a sus propias fantasías donde el era el protagonista, se estaba dando placer el mismo en pleno pasillo pero ahora nada podía importarle menos.

No era tan sencillo ya que Draco estaba sumamente receptivo y dejaba salir exclamaciones y gruñidos.

Blaise termino su satisfacción primitiva junto con la pareja que estaba en la alcoba y así como ellos, de la misma manera mágica elimino los rastros de su propia pasión.

Transcurrieron sesenta y cinco minutos cuando todos pudieron contemplar a Hermione de novia.

Era una visión magnífica. Los ojos de los hombres, magos y Lycans que eran jamás habían contemplado tanta belleza.

"Como una mañana nevada de Navidad" pensaron para sus adentros Neville y Blaise.

Theo llego apresuradamente para quedarse de piedra en el vestíbulo ante semejante visión. Sus ojos azules se abrieron grandemente ante la sorpresa, se veía Maravillosa, ahí mismo se conjuró un traje de gala y extendió su brazo para recibir a la indulgente causante del asesinato de Álvaro Nott, y ahora el matrimonio Malfoy, que ya se lo había confirmado un mago menor al que dejo encargado, y estaba ocultando los cuerpos del ojo público y montando una escena dramática para los periódicos para que se liberará justo posterior a la boda.

Hermione le dio la mano sonriente.

\- Mi amado más oscuro- le dijo en un susurro provocador.

\- Mi Alpha, mi mujer, mi todo.- le replicó el.

Hermione salió escoltada de Theo, Draco, un recién llegado Viktor, Neville, Blaise y los gemelos.

Pronto llego a la catedral mágica donde se celebraría la boda, los medios estaban histéricos, tenían fotógrafos incluso en los techos.

Al fondo de los asientos, Harry pudo ver a Rimedeus con dos de sus consortes. Le alegro que aceptara su invitación.

Sonreia y halaba su corbatín distraído, hasta que Viktor, Theo, y Draco se pusieron a su lado y detrás suyo como sus padrinos.

Luna estaba del otro extremo, vestida de un rosa palo en un sexy pero elegante vestido.

De pronto, la marcha nupcial comenzó.

Y los corazones de todos se detuvieron, de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

Nota de la Autora:

Hola queridos, solo algunas cosas: Inferno Lex ya comenzó, espero vuestro apoyo, gracias a quienes ya se han dado una pasada.

Con respecto a este Fic, es verdad, aún hay mucho por donde seguro, y se merece un verdadero final digno.

Y pues, digan no al plagio y ayúdenme a evitar que Alpha Witch sea robado, avisándome par dar parte a FanFiction.

Gracias, sus reviews fueron muy importantes y lo seguirán siendo. Os adoro.


	32. Chapter 32

**Alpha Witch**

By DenilePrincess

El Coro y la sinfónica de Londres, comenzaron la marcha Nupcial, engalanada con acores y Majestuoso coro que suponía mas de 150 miembros, llevaban largas túnicas de gala en colores dorados y vino, todos eran altos y bellos, y muy entonados cantaron:

 _Voces De Gloria Forman Hoy Un Sonoro Cantar_

 _Cantos De Dicha, Amor Y De Felicidad_

 _Los Corazones Y Las Almas_

 _Proclaman Sus Augurios_

 _De Santa Y Eterna Felicidad_

 _Y Cielo Escucha Los Ecos Desde Este Altar_

 _Júbilo Y Dicha Son_

 _Un Canto De Amor Por La Eternidad_

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia Harry en un sueño materializado realidad para el pelinegro. El hermoso vestido arrastraba acariciando el suelo por donde caminaba, de ella emanaba belleza y poder, la mejor bruja de su generación, su largo y espeso cabello caía besando el comienzo de sus formados glúteos en una cascada de sedosidad, Todos los consortes ¨Padrinos¨la veían embelesados. Completamente cautivados.

Y fue la sorpresa de Muchos ver que Arthur Wesley la entregaba al altar, los gemelos y el ahora despierto William eran los únicos Wesley presentes e invitados además de su padre, Si el patriarca estaba bajo un Imperio, o no, solo los consortes lo sabían.

Viktor saturo a Ron y Ginny de juegos y drogas para que no pusieran mucha atención a la noticia. Le habían reportado el embarazo de la pelirroja y relación estable, y de Ron, bueno, le habían comentado que esta experimentando la Bisexualidad. El estaba feliz, pues había evitado de esa manera que murieran y que les siguieran molestando, después de todo, eran morrales, y algún día morirían.

Cuando Hermione llego al altar finalmente, Arthur la soltó con una sonrisa dándole su mano al futuro novio, Harry la tomo con el firme compromiso de jamás dejarla ir.

Pronto fue que el Ministro encargado de celebrar la boda, comenzó:

― _Nos hemos reunido aquí, para celebrar el amor puro y mágico, la feliz unión de Harry James Potter y Hermione Jean Granger…_ ―

El rostro de los cientos de invitados era poética, la mayoría estaban muy felices, escuchando atentamente e intentando quedar bien con Harry quien ahora tenía un extraordinario puesto de poder en Inglaterra Mágico. Los medios impresos y televisivos estaban grabando y tomando fotografías, Los Gemelos habían negociado con todos los medios el mejor ángulo posible para sus tomas e instando artefactos en ellos para grabar todo y así monitorear la seguridad. No habían dejado ir ningún detalle.

Neville Y Blaise, se habían sentado a la distancia de cada uno, llevaron una cita, cualquier chica para evitar llamar la atención por su soltería, pero su atención estaba clavada en los aparatos e indicadores que habían colocado en toda la propiedad conectados a sus varitas, de punta a punta de la catedral, por la seguridad de Hermione.

Ellos podían morir felices, si por ello su Alpha viviese.

Luna no paraba de aletear pestañas con Rimedeus al grado de que Hermione quería darle un codazo. El vestido rosa palo tenía un escote escandaloso y llamativo, muy a la personalidad de la nueva Luna.

Harry también invito a los otros Alphas, con excepción de Katherine.

El ministro continuo, hasta darle la palabra a Harry para que pronunciara sus votos:, y este lo hizo tomando la mano de Hermione con firmeza y viéndola a los ojos.

―Prometo amarte apasionadamente, en todas las formas ahora y para siempre, prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida y saber siempre que, en lo profundo de mi alma, no importa qué nos pueda separar, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro―

Sin duda alguna todos estaban conmovidos, las brujas presentes morían de envidia, ahora era el turno de Hermione, y ella dijo:

―Hagamos de nuestras manos una sola mano. Hagamos de nuestros corazones un solo corazón. Hagamos de nuestros juramentos el último juramento. Sólo la muerte nos separará―

Harry sonrio, y de alguna manera, todos los consortes, porque sabian se los dijo a todos en su corazón. Aun asi sus manos escocian y cosquilleaban por tocar a su hermosa Alpha. Por tocarle el alma como ella acababa de hacerlo con ellos.

Finalmente, la ceremonia culmino y el Ministro ato las manos de ambos, con algo parecido al juramento inquebrantable, hechizo que curiosamente hecho chispas, tal vez porque la esposa, también era Lycan, y como tal tenía otro esposo Lycan, sin embargo, ahí en la ceremonia mágica, los novios se besaron apasionadamente.

Blaise desde su lugar, observo a Hermione, Incluso ahora en su boda, Hermione le aterraba y exitaba con todo el poder desencadenado que sentía emanando de ella. No sabía por que recientemente ella estaba llamando su atención sin articular una palabra. Ya no podía estar cinco minutos sin pensar en ella, sin mirar alrededor para ver en donde estaba. Tenía curiosidad por ella de una manera en la que nunca había tenido por otra bruja, quería saber el tipo de cosas que le gustaban y que libros leía. Pero todo lo que quería saber en realidad era que se sentiría tener sus brazos rodeándole en la misma manera que lo hacia en sus sueños cada noche, Quería experimentar el calor de sus besos. Una vez más.

Sabia que Draco y Theo lo molerían a golpes y torturas, No podía discutir con la verdad. Ellos siempre habían estado presente en todos los grandes momentos de su vida. Tenía fotos magicas con Theo y Draco en la Torre del Terror en el muggle Disney World, surfeando en las olas de Hawai, esquiando en Aspen, en las mejores playas del mundo, donde se ivan de onquista cada verano desde los 16 ...Y la lista continuaba. Habían pasado muchos veranos gritando y riendo mientras se dirigían a temerarios y lujosos paseos y disfrutaban de las atracciones costosas y Lucas a donde sus padres sangre pura los llevaran de vacaciones.

―Siempre nos divertimos juntos- pensó en voz alta―Somos el destino tal vez que nos enamoráramos de la misma mujer, y que ella pudiera amarnos de vuelta-

Los aplausos que acompañaron el fin de la ceremonia lo sacaron de su ensueño y pensamientos y tambien se puso de pie a aplaudir, la chica que llevaba como cita buscaba un mejor partido discretamente, pues se había dado cuenta de que el moreno ahora soltero cotizado famoso por abandonar a Astoria Greengrass estaba enamorado de la Esposa del Ministro. No le quitaba la vista de encima, Y ella no perderia la cabeza, pues la que lo hizo ahora estaba en Azcaban con pena perpetua.

Todos se estaban desapareciendo para aparecer ahora en el lugar de la recepción, el traslado fue casi instantáneo, muy rápido.

Una vez todos ahí, La Alpha dio su primera orden como Primera Dama Mágica.

―Olviden nuestros problemas. Disfruten la noche.- Les dijo Hermione por vinculo mental a su manada. Mientras cientos de elfos, se repartian por el sitio entregando copas. Todos tenían un sueldo, a petición de la novia.

―¿Ella esta bromeando, verdad? Recien intentaron asesinarla, estamos todos alerta- dijo Fred en voz baja. Mientras se bebia su tercera copa, observando las curvas de la novia.

―Hermione no ha conocido a los vampiros o las amenazas de nuestra especie. Así que no entiende lo realmente peligrosos que son o lo obsesionados que están― Respondio Rimedeus a Fred llegando para estar cerca de la manada de Londres y saludarlos. ― Después de la boda hablare con Hermione, un Lycan esta experimentando con su propia sangre, buscando la creación de un suero sanguíneo que provoque la licantropía―

Los guardianes analizaron a Rimedeus, todo poder, todo músculo y sabiduría en una cubierta sexy y prolija, ropas costosas y seguridad con aplomo.

―¿De verdad crees que se puede hacer? ― le pregunto Luna curiosa después de saludarlo.

―No lo se. Pero esto es serio ―le dijo el con calma, sonriendo mientras se bebía su copa.

―Si―Coincidió William. Con el ceño fruncido. ― Esa si es una maldición terrible. Esta demente, pero hoy no molestaremos a Hermione ―

Todos asintieron. ―Al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso mucho. Pronto las manadas de Lycan se unirán y harán justicia con el loco que experimenta. ― Dijo una chica llamada Brittany de la manada de Rimedeus (Tal vez su consorte) , estaba muy cerca de el con una sonrisa radiante, sus pálidos ojos azules irradiaban entusiasmo.

Y aunque era muy atractiva, no despertaba ni un gramo de interés en la manada de Londres. Su conversación continuo mientras todos disfrutaban de champaña y canapés.

Harry estaba harto, tuvo que llenarse de paciencia para saludar a todos los invitados que se le acercaban, en su mente solo estaba su noche de bodas.

Pasaron a la mesa de honor y ahi un monton de violines comenzaron a tocar acompañados de cuerdas para engalanar la cena que sería servida a continuación del primer baile nupcial, el la guió al centro de la pista colocada sobre el césped. Iluminada por una estela continua de luces, como si bailaran entre estrellas.

Las ansias que Harry controló antes, se desbordaron en ese momento, y cuando ella le dio la libertad de tomar su boca de nuevo en un beso espontáneo, fue como rozar con sus manos el cielo, pues justo así, se sentía tenerla a ella de esa manera, completamente entregada a el, sin distracciones.

Draco y Theo estaban intentando tener el mejor humor posible, con mucha dificultad, pues le reñían a quien podían y tomaban copas sin parar, Viktor se estaba dedicando a hacer contactos políticos y sonriendo a todo el mundo. Era el que mejor entendía el mundo Lycan y sabia que Hermione era tan de el como de Harry o los consortes, comprendió que esa posición de poder deben aprovecharla al máximo para mantener a su Alpha feliz.

La canción principal comenzó:

 _Je t'aime je t'aime_  
 _Oh oui je t'aime_  
 _Moi non plus_  
 _Oh mon amour_  
 _Comme la vague irrésolue_  
 _Je vais, je vais et je viens_  
 _Entre tes reins_

—Cada vez, se me hace más difícil contenerme… ¡Dios, Hermione! Si supieras cuánto te deseo, cuánto te amo —murmuró, contra la suave piel del cuello de ella.

—En la misma medida que te deseo yo a ti —pronunció la loba, cerrando los ojos y reposando su cabeza contra el. Olía a amor, a entrega, a fuerza, y a poder.

—Dímelo… dímelo otra vez, dímelo siempre, Herms…— la insto Harry emocionado.

—Te deseo… te deseo, Harry —esbozó, tomándole el rostro entre las manos, para mirarlo a los ojos; esos, donde el verde esmeralda, parecía haberse fundido, convirtiéndose en plomo líquido debido a la exitacion del moreno. Él la tomó en brazos y la elevo del piso. Borracho de felicidad.

Draco se aclaro la garganta, pues todos los Lycans presentes con super oído podían escucharlos. Y el detestaba el contenido de su conversación. Sonrió perversamente al recodar que primero había sido suya, que era y seria siempre primero suya que de nadie mas. Que el tomo por primera vez lo que como mujer podía dar, que el era más esposo de ella que nadie y que el siempre estaría por encima de cualquiera.

Sin dejar de besarla, las manos de Harry viajaron por debajo de la tela encaje de su vestido de novia, ahora fue el turno de Theo de aclararse la garganta, tenia ganas de arrojar a Harry su copa por exhibicionista.

Fred soltó una carcajada, estaba seguro de que nadie en el lugar de Harry podia contenerse, pero ahora como Ministro, tenia el ojo publico encima y le tocaba aguantarse.

George aposto con Fred el numero de horas que los consortes le darían a Harry para consumar su boda, y Will se sumo a la apuesta. Arthur Wesley ya había marchado.

Harry hizo caso omiso, ya queria que la maldita recepcion terminara, pero todos tenian animo de festejar por la hermosa pareja, y comer y beber hasta la madrugada del otro dia. Sin embargo Harry astuto como era, tenia un plan, Llamo a Neville, con quien lo habia planeado y con un movimiento de manos le indico que era hora. Neville asintio y Hermione se excuso para ir al tocador mientras Harry se levanto para acompañarla.

Fue interceptado por Rimedeus quien le presento a sus consortes casualmente. Era importante para el mucho más que antes tener una buena relación con Harry Potter.

Draco y Theo se transformaron en enormes gatos y se apresuraron al tocador de damas, donde encontraron a Hermione empolvándose la nariz. Y estaban listos para saltar a su ventana.

El enorme gato blanco en su carrera empujo al gato negro cuando ambos iban a saltar a la ventana del tocador, dando como resultado que el gato negro (Theo) cayera sobre la ponchera de Midori con caramelo, empapándose por completo y a quienes estaban cerca, haciendo una escena digna de show cómico.

Draco se transformó casi al vilo y no perdió tiempo para abrazar y besar a la sorprendida Hermione. Lo hizo con todo el amor y odio que sentia por ella, la odiaba, la odiaba por amarla tanto, por desearla mas que al aire, mas que a cualquier cosa. Tenia un oscuro presentimiento en su corazon, y necesitaba tenerla cerca.

—Te vez ... no tardes con Potter, te necesito pronto de vuelta —

— Aun no me he marchado, y siempre estaré contigo— le replico ella mientras le devolvía tremendo beso succionando los masculinos entre los suyos.

—Si me besas asi, no te dejare partir— le advirtió el, con el corazon acelerado. A punto de considerarlo en serio.

Pero Luna llego y rechiflo divertida. —¡Malfoy!, pero que descaro, ustedes Slytherin estan como si cada dia fuera verano, fuera, ayudare a Hermione a acomodarse el vestido. Ya tendrás tu momento.—

Draco salio haciendo una mueca y maldiciendo.

—Harry tiene un plan, y Neville y yo somos sus complices— explico la rubia, tomando unas tijeras cortando un mechon grueso de los infinitos bucles. —Neville y yo tomaremos su sitio en la boda con la pocion multijugos para que el tenga mas tiempo contigo —

Hermione no sabia si reir o llorar. —Estan todos locos, mi manada esta loca — le dijo contenta, de que todos se tomaran tantas molestias por ella.

—Locos por ti. Se que contigo y Harry en el Ministerio el mundo magico cambiara para bien, no solo cambiaras la vida de los Lycans y criaturas magicas sino tambien el de todos los vinculados a la magia—

Hermione se conmovio por las palabras de Luna y la abrazo. —Puedes apostarlo, hagamos esto productivo —

Luna sacó una botella pequeña y añadió un cabello de los varios que tomo de la castaña, para beberlo por completo, mientras le hacía señas para que se cambiarán los atuendos.

Pronto Hermione tuvo frente a ella a su doble vestida de novia, mientras ella ahora portaba el vestido rosa palo atrevido que antes Luna usaba, tuvo que ajustarlo, y ahora Luna colocó un cabello rubio en otro frasco y Hermione tuvo que beberlo de un trago pues odiaba el sabor de la multijugos.

Al salir, Luna salía que Harry ya había hecho lo mismo con Neville y se apresuró a tomarlo de la mano cuando lo encontró charlando con Lideius Randelwald, un experimentado Herbologo, tenía que ser Neville.

Ahora Luna, (Hermione) salió a toda prisa a encontrase con Neville (Harry) en la entrada de las cocinas, y al hacerlo no contó con que sería interceptada por Rimedeus Shaw.

¡Maldicion!

Hermione abrió la boca para explicar a Rimedeus que en realidad ella era Hermione y no Luna, pero el Alpha de Alphas la tomo entre sus fuertes brazos y la beso contundentemente. Hermione sintió que sus entrañas vibraron con exitacion.

Por Morgana.

Eso era un beso del Alpha de Alphas, Rimedeus comenzó a frotarse contra ella, Pero Hermione, no se dejó seducir.

Iba a hablar, cuando Neville (Harry) apareció entre ambos con el rostro tan blanco como el de un papel.

\- Por favor suelta a mi esposa Rimedeus - dijo suavemente lleno de ira.

Hermione explicó atropelladamente a Rimedeus lo de la poción multijugos. Y entonces Rimedeus se apartó de Luna (Hermione) como si esta quemara. - ¡ No lo sabia! Por mis ancestros te lo juro Potter -

\- No pasa nada - dijo Hermione conciliatoria, no quería arruinar la noche. - Fue un malentendido- Y tomo la mano de Harry, para salir de las cocinas volando en su escoba.

Ya en el aire, Harry la tomo con firmeza de la cintura, y llegaron a un hotel en París. Un hotel mágico, ya había una suite reservada, y entraron casi directamente a ella, El no le dio tiempo de nada, rápidamente la tomo sobre sus brazos, y La depósito sobre la mullida y elegante cama, mientras Hermione murmuraba un hechizo para revocar la multijugos de ambos.

Hasta que volvieron a ser ellos mismos.

El comenzó a quitar las zapatillas y cuando llego al vestido después de acariciar sus piernas, comenzó a bajar el zipper mientras sentía, que las expertas de Hermione,le abrían los botones de la camisa.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta ropa? —Se quejó ella, quitándole el tuxedo; y después, el le subió el vestido; quería tenerla desnuda.

—Porque es lo normal; además, tú también tienes un montón; por Merlin mira esta lenceria, quieres que muera, Te deseo… te deseo, Hermione, mi Hermione—esbozó, tomándole el rostro entre las manos, para mirarla a los ojos; — mi amante, mi mujer… mi todo —le dijo enamorado, dándole suaves toques de labios. Ella se sintió abrumada, por ese sentimiento que Harry le entregaba; le tomó el rostro entre las manos, ahogándose en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, y comenzó a besarlo, llevándolo con ella, cuando se tendió sobre el edredón por completo, y separó las piernas, para hacerle espacio. — Me tocará improvisar para ti, en este instante… —susurró, acariciándole los labios con la lengua—; para compensar tan hermosas palabras señor Ministro—

—Dejame hacerte el amor en este momento, me sentiré más que satisfecho —pronunció Harry con la voz ronca y cargada de deseo, mientras la acariciaba descaradamente.

—Hazlo… haz lo que desees conmigo —expresó Hermione entregándole la mejor de sus sonrisas y las riendas de ese encuentro, que la tenía desde ese instante, llena de expectativas. Esas fueron todas las palabras que el nuevo Ministro de Magia necesitó, para dejar en libertad sus deseos y disponerse a hacer derroche en el cuerpo de su ahora esposa ante la sociedad magica.

Antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, le metió la cabeza entre los torneados muslos, agradeciendo la hermosa y provocativa ropa interior, pero haciéndola a un lado pues así, tenía la libertad para darse un verdadero festín.

Las declaraciónes de amor y deseo de Harry, hicieron que la piel de Hermione se prendiera en llamas, los latidos de su corazón se desbocaron, la sangre en sus venas se volvió lava espesa y ardiente,—Harry... —

Se aferró a la estructura de hierro forjado de la cama, cuando sintió los labios de Harry apoderarse de su intimidad, para después, succionarla con fuerza y deslizar su lengua en su interior.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su mundo se ponía de cabeza, y los jadeos, comenzaron a brotar de ella, acompañados también por una secuencia de gemidos, que parecían animar más a Harry, pues por cada uno que ella liberaba, él les imprimía más fuerza a sus besos, combinándolos también con suaves mordiscos.

—Eres deliciosa… —susurró Harry, con la voz algo sofocada, por la postura en que se encontraba—. Eres tan suave Hermione, me gusta mucho cómo te mojas, quiero devorarte completa. —Le pidió, acariciándole la cadera.

—¡Asi! Lo haces maravillosamente —expresó Hermione entre jadeos.

Él sonrió, contra los sonrojados e inflamados pliegues, le acarició las piernas y dejó que su lengua hiciera fiesta sobre el tenso clítoris, el brote palpitaba cada vez que él lo rozaba, y de los labios de Hermione, brotaban gemidos que lo ponían más caliente.

Esa loba era fuego puro y lo estaba quemando, lo excitaba tanto, que no pudo mantenerse haciendo solo eso, así que llevó la mano derecha hasta su erección y comenzó a masturbarse, mientras seguía dándole sexo oral a ella. Hermione al darse cuenta, cambio de postura y se incorporó para montar la boca de su consorte y escalar a su orgasmo de forma más escándalosa. Llegaron al orgasmo juntos.

Y toda la noche hicieron festín de la pasión que los consumía.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Harry, ya su cuerpo tenía un reloj biológico, que no lo dejaba dormir hasta tarde. Sonrió, emocionado, cuando su mirada se topó con el rostro de Hermione, quien aún dormida, por supuesto, seguía luciendo hermosa y deseable.

Su cuerpo había disfrutado de esa cercanía, pues ya se mostraba ansioso por poseerla y él lo complacería.

Se movió con cuidado, para no despertarla, aún; y deslizó su mano debajo del diminuto pantalón corto de satín rosado.

Ella se había puesto ese conjunto la noche anterior. Despues de tanta acción.

—Vamos, Herms déjame sentir cómo amaneces — susurro Harry acariciándole con dos de sus dedos la suave y cálida vulva.

Ella se removió un poco, entregándole un gemido y volvió su rostro hacía él, pero sin llegar a despertar. Harry retomó sus movimientos, aventurándose a ir más allá y deslizó uno de sus dedos en el interior, que no se encontraba muy húmedo, pero él cambiaría eso en segundos; la haría mojarse, como siempre. Comenzó a masturbarla, despacio, sintiendo que su respiración a cada segundo se hacía más pesada, así como el latido de su corazón más rápido, ella volvió a gemir, provocando que una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción se adueñara de sus labios.

Hermione comenzó a salir del estado de sueño, para sumergirse en uno más plácido; tembló íntegra, cuando las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo debido a un orgasmo fueron ganando intensidad.

Fue sin embargo mala suerte lo que tuvo ya que de inmediato miles de cartas comenzaron a entrar, Era urgente su presencia en el Ministerio, el cuerpo sin vida de los Malfoy era el escándalo de la mañana.

Con una mueca al terminar de leer la saga cartas las hizo cenizas con un hechizo y beso a Hermione pidiéndole que lo esperara. Sin revelarle el contenido de las cartas recibidas.

Ella hizo un puchero infantil pero lo dejo ir.

Muy poco tiempo después, llegaron Blaise y Neville, ya que Viktor había ido al Ministerio para apoyar a Harry, Luna estaba como jefe de aurores trabajando a marchas forzadas y Draco estaba en duelo con Theo, intentando matarse. Además estaba la información que Rimedeus les dio la noche anterior y debían compartir con ella, pues ningún Consorte la escucho.

El rostro de ambos al llegar y ver a Hermione en tan poca ropa, se tornó en color cherry, pero ella al verlos sonrió pícaramente.

— Harry comenzó algo que no termino así que me serán muy útiles.—

Los gemelos venían caminando por el pasillo cuando Blaise les cerró la puerta en el rostro exigiéndoles privacidad y estos lo observaron de mala manera pero se pusieron a custodiar la puerta.

William y Lupin estaban intentando detener la pelea entre Draco y Theodore.

— Tenemos algo que decirte. — Comenzó Neville.

— Pero primero, nos haremos cargo de esas necesidades— exclamó apresurado Blaise.

Hermione les sonrió, —Bien...— se levanto y colocó entre ambos, giró el rostro para comenzar a besar a Neville y bajo la mano para acariciar a Blaise, ambos perdieron toda cordura. Y correspondieron de inmediato, comenzaron a desvanecer sus ropas y pronto están penetrando a sus sueños hecho mujer, en un derroche de pasión y testosterona.

Besando, mordiendo, tomando y entregando todo lo que podían de la mujer que los hacía temblar de deseo con solo mirarlos. Ella entre ambos, pudo cabalgarlos con maestría, hasta tomar de ellos la ultima gota de su exitacion. Para dejarlos abatidos e ir hacia la ducha.

—¿Que es lo que iban a decirme?— les pregunto desde la ducha, ambos, se miraron.

.

La noche anterior, en la recepción de la boda:

Continuara...

.

.

.

Nota de la Autora:

Perdón por la tardanza!

Gracias por sus reviews! Los amo!


	33. Chapter 33

**Lamento la tardanza, debo confesar que fue su aliento lo que me tiene continuando, gracias por sus Reviews.**

 **Prometo el siguiente capi mas largo.**

 **No, no esta inspirada en otra Historia.**

 **Todo ha sido mi mente un poco loca que fusiono 3 elementos: Harry Potter, Underworld Lycan & Mucha Lujuria XD**

 **ALPHA WITCH**

 **CAPITULO**

 **33**

 **LUNA LLENA**

A Theo le costo muchos hechizos lavarse el ponche, al que cayo como gato siendo empujado mañosa y magistralmente por Draco.

William se habia follado salvajemente a Luna/Hermione en las cocinas.

William tenia a Hermione (Luna) tan dispuesta y abierta para el como siempre quiso poseer a su Alpha, brutal y Salvajemente contra la madera gruesa y caliente de la cocina, mientras la chimenena atizaba el calor de la sangre en sus sexos, Luna gemia y se entregaba por completo a la pasión salvaje que solo Bill podía brindarle, a esa entrega oscura y completa, cruda y sin censura que con nadie mas había encontrado, para escándalo de los mozos y servidumbre durante 20 minutos seguidos hasta que George los había interrumpido para que el plan de Harry no se viviera abajo al todos los invitados notar la ausencia de la novia. Antes de que Luna/Hermione saliera de la cocina no pudo evitar plantarle el también tremendo beso y asestar una palmada al redondo trasero de ese cuerpo escultural. Hermione (Luna) lo miro sorprendida jurandole venganza pero siguio caminando pues no queria arruinar la noche.

La noche de la recepción estaba cargada de lujo y extravagancias, había candelabros de crista colgando por cada 3 metros de la carpa, criaturas mágicas cantando y tocando violines y arpas en cada esquina, la pista e baile era luminosa y estaba amenizada por un escandaloso pero snob DJ. Buena comida, la italiana que era la preferida de la novia, era abundante y de estilo goumet, suculentas pastas, pizzas al horno de piedra y rios de vino tinto de cosecha antigua deleitaban a los comensales, personajes destacados del Deporte (Quidditch), de la política local y Nacional asi como duendes de Gringotts y los Directores Actuales de Durmstrang Anton Likeovik y Madamme Miranda Druvreaux. Todos lo pasaron genial, tanto Luna como Hermione y Neville como Harry posaron para cada foto, estrecharon cada mano, y representaron su papel con maestría.

Draco y Theo se estaban esforzando por socializar y hacer buenas relaciones para sus negocios mágicos, pues los gastos de la manada seguramente serian amplios por centenares de años.

Blaise bebía y se besaba con quien podía mientras tenia vigilado a William, no se fiaba de el. Blanco de las miradas de muchos por el escándalo con Astoria que ahora estaba en Azcaban por intentar matar a Hermione, William pr su parte sabia que no tenia la confianza de la manada, mucho menos de los consortes, pues desafortunadamente tal vez por su condición de divorciado o de Ex Licantropo le despreciaban, no podía ser por su crueldad, ya que ellos eran mas salvajes y sisn limites desde que eran Lycans de lo que llego a ver en muchos Licantropos, las posturas de los machos le parecían hipócritas. Le llenaba de esperanza saber que Hermione pidió que lo despertaran y haría su mejor esfuerzo por llevar a decenas de manadas de Licantropos a los pies de su Alpha para demostrar su lealtad y valia.

Finalmente a las 4 am que todo termino, que era el tiempo de descansar, Blaise, Neville y los gemelos, fueron a por Harry y Hermione para cuidar al Alpha ahora que Harry atendiera sus deberes de Ministro a primera hora en su oficina como era debido.

De pronto, las noticias de Inglaterra Mágica comenzaron a inundarse con el escándalo del descubrimiento del matrimonio Malfoy muerto en su Mansión. Recordaba a los viejos cuando se anuncio igual el asesinato de los Potter.

Draco estaba en aparente shock, y hubiera ido a la Mansión Malfoy, pero al levantar la cara y ver el rostro de Theo frente a el y escuchar con sus oidos Lycan que su corazón no cambio su ritmo al enterarse de la noticia le hizo saber que había sido el. Saco su varita y arrojo sobre el un encantamiento oscuro destinado a torturar para matar, pero Theo era rápido y lo desvió con la suya, a partir de entonces se batieron en un duelo feroz, Malfoy quería asesinarlo, los ojos grises enfrentaron los azules con odio, y se gritaban ademas de palabrotas, todos sus reproches.

Por Hermione, por los Asesinatos frecuentes, por Celos, por Ira, Por la amistad Maltrecha, por el conflicto entre sus lealtades. Por que al fin y al cabo los padres de ambos ya estaban muertos, y preferían estarlo que aceptar la relación de ellos con Hermione. Theo intento explicarle sus motivos:

-Ellos quería a Hermione muerta, intentaron asesinarla varis veces y no tenías carácter con ellos.-

-¿Ella dio la orden?- le pregunto Draco poniéndose color ceniza

-¡Por supuesto que no! Por ti jamás lo hubiera hecho, por eso tome esa decisión, por protegerla, y lo hare de quien sea incluso de ti, y tus debilidades!-

-¡Eran mis padres!-

-¡Tus malditas debilidades!, como también lo fue Astoria, ¡Casi la mata!-

-¡Calla!-

-¡Tal vez lo mejor es que tú también mueras!-

-¡El que siempre ha sobrado, el arrimado, siempre fuiste tu! Serpiente Ratonera-

Habian alcanzado a herirse levemente, la pierna derecha de Theo sangraba profusamente mientras el brazo izquierdo de Draco se sentía casi roto.

William y Viktor cada uno a un mago intentaba detenerlos, pero no escuchaban razones, uno de los hechizos termino impactando a William quien gritaba de agudo dolor al ver su piel quemarse por la maldición lanzada. Viktor intentaba sanarle pero el encantamiento no cedía.

Sus hechizos resonaban como truenos en el cielo, Viktor se debatía moralmente entre dejarlos matarse o no, tal vez incluso podía aprovecharse de la situación y asesinar a ambos, parecería que se mataron entre ellos, pero lo detenía el gran sufrimiento que causaría a Hermione.

X

En la Oficina Principal del Ministerio,

Hary mando a la Jefa de Aurores, (Luna) a detener secretamente a Draco y Theo para contenerlos. Después atendió a Rimedeus en su oficina quien nuevamente se disculpó por el beso a Hermione. A Harry recordarlo le irritaba.

-Naturalmente los Alphas nos repelemos, es una cuestión de nuestra raza, para conservar a nuestras manadas vivas.- Explico Rimedeus a Harry. -No senti nada al besarla, y estoy segura de ella tampoco.- Le mintió con Maestria Rimedeus

-Entiendo- le dijo Harry con ojos brillantes no cayendo en la falsedad. - Los consortes de Hermione, somos todos...muy celosos.- Le dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Si, lo he notado.- Respondio cauteloso el alpha de alphas.

-Nada de que preocuparse, gracias por venir a aclarar lo que ocurrió- Le dijo Harry en tono apurado.

-Claro. Somos amigos Potter- le sonrió Rimedus antes de salir de su oficina.

Harry se acerco al ventanal de su oficina para contemplar la ciudad, ¿Debía intervenir en la pelea de las serpientes?, chupo sus dedos mientras reflexionaba, aspirando con ello el sabor de los interiores de Hermione recién palpados hacia unos momentos. Seco su mano con un pañuelo y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Si Theodore y Malfoy se asesinaban mejor para el, aunque hubiera mas consortes despues, pocos tendrían la fuerza y oscuridad de esos dos. Y el deseaba que el destino le favoreciera. Hoy era Luna llena y sentía su instinto salvaje correr en sus venas, ya ansiaba de nuevo poder enterrase de nuevo entre las piernas de su Alpha, y que pronto ella lo sorprendiera estando preñada. Casi era el tiempo, podía sentirlo.

No usaría su fuerza para intervenir en la pelea de esos dos. El destino seria sabio...

Tomo asiento en su escritorio y comenzo a dar forma a su gabinete de su nuevo y moderno: Ministerio Británico de Magia

Para comenzar, en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica: Viktor Krum, Jefe de Aurores: Luna Lovegood, En el puesto de Asistente Junior del Ministro de Magia, Hermione Granger por supuesto, Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles, William Wesley, en la Oficina para la Detección y Confiscación de Falsificación de los Hechizos Defensivos y Objetos de Protección Theodore Nott (Si continuaba con vida), Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional Draco Malfoy (Si continuaba con vida) y asi fue nombrando a su manada...

X

En la Habitación de Hotel,

—¿Que es lo que iban a decirme?— les pregunto desde la ducha Hermione a Blaise y a Neville, ambos, se miraron nuevamente. Ambos al verse casi no se reconocen, casi se odiaban, con Luna no podían verse y decidieron que no compartirian y sin embargo con Hermione, era mas el deseo irrefrenable, la ira de la pasión que ardía en sus entrañas por poseer y amar a la Alpha. Una pasión que borraba todo a su paso, como un lucero caliente que llena de luminosidad la vista de quien lo contempla consumiendolo todo por completo.

Se asearon con magia apresuradamente.

-Escucha Hermione,- comenzó Neville nervioso.- Draco esta en duelo con Theo, intentando matarlo por que lo culpa de el asesinato de sus padres.-

-¡¿Que!?, ¡¿Que!? - Les grito Hermione.

Blaise encendió el proyector de su varita y las noticias eran contundentes y escandalosas, solo habia fotografias de la mansión sin cadaveres :

 ** _EL PROFETA:_**

 ** _ESCÁNDALO, LA FAMILIA MALFOY FUE ENCONTRADA SIN VIDA ESTA MAÑANA POR SU SERVIDUMBRE,_**

 ** _THE DAILY WIZARD:_**

 ** _LOS MALFOY, FAMILIA PRESTIGIOSA SANGRE PURA FUE HALLADA SIN VIDA, SE PRESUME FUE UN CRIMEN PASIONAL.._**

 ** _THE MAGICIAN:_**

 ** _ASESINATO A SANGRE FRÍA DE LUCIUS Y NARCISA MALFOY_**

-Son unos estupidos insensibles- les recrimino la castaña- ¿Porque no me dijeron desde que llegaron?-

Ambos bajaron la mirada,

Hermione se convoco unas ropas, y aparecio justo en el lugar donde Draco Y Theo se lanzaban hechizos. Con la Luna llena sirviendoles de marco en su encarnizada pelea. Donde hombres, lobos, Lycan, su esencia misma estaba en guerra, como lo estuvo desde el dia mismo que decidieron que la amarán por encima de todo y de todos.

.

.

.

* * *

Denile:

Lamento que este tan corto.

Me encantaria un Review


	34. Chapter 34

**ALPHA WITCH**

 **CAPITULO 34**

 **HALLOWEEN ESPECIAL**

El viento rechiflaba con fuerza, el aire parecía que gemia al pasar agitando con violencia las túnicas de los magos presentes, o sus cabellos agitándolos vigorosamente.

Hermione estaba casi histérica: -Bueno, Y que es lo que ocurre. ¿Piensan de verdad asesinarse?- Les grito. - Y ¿Ustedes iban a permitirlo?- Inquirio a Harry y Viktor.

Krum protestó, alegando que llevaba horas intentando separarlos. No así Harry que aunque se deshizo en pretextos, ninguno resultó convincente para Hermione.

Se hizo de pronto el silencio, con los hechizos ancestrales que había investigado pudo entrar en la mente y los corazones de su manada. Gastando gran parte de su energía en ello.

Suspiro y encaro a Draco que seguía insultándose con Theo a murmullos.

-Draco, aunque te apoyo en esto, y Theodore actuó precipitadamente, las razones que da son reales, eres débil con la gente a la que aprecias. Y eso no es digno de un Consorte, yo castigue a Bill por asesinar a Lavender, por intentar culpar a Ronald, sin embargo, a pesar de su crueldad siempre tuvo en mente los intereses de la manada primero. Ahora, castigar a Theo por lo mismo, resultaría una estupidez sino castigo la debilidad.-

-Sabia que protegerías a esa serpiente ratonera- escupió Draco con odio.

-No lo estoy haciendo, pero soy la Alfa de esta manada y se de justicia, por eso te pedí que castigaras a Astoria, y ahora lo harás con Theo, te permitiré un sectumsempra para Theodore y no le dejare sanar por un año, estara recluido en las mazmorras de la Mansión.-

Theodore no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, y chilló: -¡Pero Hermione!-

-¡Calla!- Lo atajó ella.

Y este enseguida cerró la boca y sus ojos Zafiro se llenaron de lágrimas sin derramar.

-Estaré contigo- le dijo Hermione a Draco con convicción - Pero quítate el papel de víctima que jamás te ha quedado bien, al contrario, tú eres un victimario nato, ya va siendo hora de que asumas que eres un Lycan Consorte, de una manada poderosa y actúes como tal, y si no quieres más "Accidentes" empieza a tomar las cosas en tus manos, sin cabos sueltos,- le espetó.

Draco se mordió la lengua casi sangrándose y apartó la mirada ofendido.

-Y tú, - le dijo Hermione a Harry en el mismo tono en que siempre lo había reprendido desde niños - Que seas Ministro no te pone por encima de las leyes de esta manada. Haz tu papel o estás fuera tan rápido como te incluí -

Harry frunció los labios. Irritado porque su plan había fallado. Hermione evaluó su rostro con mirada firme, Harry ya se había convertido en hombre joven, de rasgos masculinamente fuertes, su mandíbula era de esas casi prominentes, que llegaban a intimidar pues cada vez que algo le irritaba la tensaba, y esos ojos esmeralda, la miraban con una intensidad, que le quitaría la respiración a cualquiera, pero Ella no era fácil de impresionar, sin embargo pero debía admitir, que ese su Harry tenía un tipo de belleza atrayente y poderosa. Tal vez, era su ropa costosa de Ministro, que le daba un toque de más misterio, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero sea lo que fuere, no le permitía apartar la mirada de él por mucho tiempo o dejar de detallarlo. Tenía el cabello abundante y un poco más domado que antes, eso le daba cierto aspecto informal, su contextura ya no era delgada desgarbada sino delgadez con músculos firmes y marcados , aun bajo la ropa, dejaba ver, que desnudo, era y ella lo sabía muy bien, un espectáculo. Que por la eternidad...sería solo para sus ojos.

-Viktor se que eres un buen Consorte pero tener solo uno como tú no es suficiente. Necesito consortes fuertes que no necesariamente sean crueles. Por eso he tomado una decisión. Neville y Blaise serán consortes en segunda línea.-

Mucho fue lo que pasó en ese momento, Harry asesinó a Neville con la mirada así como los gemelos.

-Hipócrita y Mustio- fueron algunos de los adjetivos que le dirigieron. Pero la mirada de Neville era la de un soñador que había culminado aquel más anhelado deseo. Y Blaise tenía una sonrisa de estupido tan atípica de él que no podía disimularla.

Draco giró su rostro de forma casi antinatural y observo a Blaise como si Voldemort hubiera vuelto a nacer.

Theo iba a decir alguna protesta hacia Blaise cuando Draco le arrojó el Sectumsempra a quemarropa aprovechando el caos y Hermione al verlo herido se giró para pedirle su varita, Theo afligido se la entregó, entregándole su vida, y ella enterró en él sus garras ordenándole como su Alpha no sanar sus heridas en un año, por lo que el joven mago comenzó a desangrarse muy lentamente.

Draco no estaba de mejor humor por haberse casi despachado a Theo, su ira bullía por la decisión de Hermione y le dijo molesto;

-Pues ya me estoy cansando de este juego, que te traes con los que se te atraviesan… incluidos mis "Amigos", vas a tener que escoger entre la casa de Slytherin. - Su voz era áspera, así como su actitud. Ella se quedó en silencio, mirándolo, y la rabia que la embargó, sacó a relucir su valentía. Como hembra Alpha que era no se dejaría imponer condiciones de ningún miembro de la manada. Ella hacía las cosas, según sus propias reglas y conveniencias, no por lo que se le antojara a cualquier amante o Consorte.

\- ¿Sabes algo, Draco? - pronunció, arrastrando las palabras -En mi vida mando yo, lo que haga o no, es mi maldito problema, y tú no eres nadie, para meterte en ello. El hecho de que seas Consorte no te da armas, que cojamos de vez en cuando, no te otorga ningún derecho sobre mí. Que te quede claro. - La rabia hizo que su voz fuera nítida y firme.

-No me vas a convertir más tiempo en un cabrón, mucho menos por Blaise - masculló el platinado y sus ojos relampagueaban, ante la furia en ellos, y sujeto a Hermione por la muñeca con brusquedad, sabia que estaba siendo un necio pero su orgullo y todas las emociones que lo consumían eran demasiadas.

-Esto es todo lo que tendrás, si te gusta así, seguimos como hasta ahora ; si no, se acaba ya… y dejas de ser Consorte...o parte de esta manada, es tu decisión, que tu lugar, muchos, lo quisieran - indicó Hermione y aprovechó que él analizaba sus palabras, para soltarse. Se alejó, dándole la espalda.

Draco se quedó sin saber qué hacer ante ese cruce de caminos, la vio marcharse unos metros ; y sintió, que el pecho se le abría en dos. Supo, de inmediato, que no deseaba perderla, que no podía estar sin Hermione. Así que, pensó, que debía hallar una manera más inteligente, para sacar del juego a los demás Slytherin, pero no sería esa noche, porque tenía la cabeza demasiado caliente.

-Llévenlo a las mazmorras de la Mansión- ordeno Hermione a los gemelos mientras observaba a Theo herido, Y estos se apresuraron a hacerlo.

Theodore sentía su corazón destrozado. Y mientras lo cargaban con Magia observo a Zabini con odio y pensó para sí mismo que Draco solo como iba, se eliminaría de la manada, y que Zabini era presa fácil en sus manos. Pero poco era lo que lo distraía de el dolor físico de sus heridas, o del dolor en el alma por el castigo de Hermione.

Los gemelos disfrutaron enormemente el momento de encerrarlo en las Mazmorras y hasta idearon una fuente mágica decorativa en el piso que funcionaría con la sangre que salía del cuerpo del desafortunado.

Con una sonrisa salieron y echaron el cerrojo mágico de tres candados.

Era mucho el orgullo de Draco como para retractarse así que desapareció y se encaminó a La Mansion Malfoy a arreglar los funerales de sus padres.

Harry dijo con autoridad: - A sus labores en el Ministerio, que hay un mundo mágico que gobernar-

La manada observo a Hermione y ella asintió, estaba cansada. En ese momento Harry le inventó cosas que hacer a Neville y a Blaise para deshacerse de ellos. A partir de ese día se los tomaría más enserio y aunque los celos lo molestaban prefirió guardar silencio y quedarse al lado de su Alpha. Así como Viktor.

Hermione irritada se transformó en su forma de Loba y hecho a correr hacia la noche, acto seguido ellos hicieron lo propio y la siguieron, estar en su naturaleza animal ayudó a Hermione a aclarar su mente y conectarse más con la parte más cruda de su loba interior. Se sintió más fuerte, más rápida. Y disfruto tanto del paseo agitado que pronto olvido los problemas domésticos de su manada Celopata.

Ya habían recorrido un buen tramo y llegado a las tierras de la Mansión, solo al bosque que la rodeaba, ese bosque mágico que la colmaba de poder ancestral.

Hermione se detuvo finalmente a beber un poco de agua a un riachuelo que corría en la propiedad, aún para llegar a la Mansión faltaban algunos kilómetros. Cuando lo hizo vio su reflejo al beber, una hermosa loba blanca le devolvía la mirada.

Calmar su sed revitalizó su espíritu y contempló a los dos Lobos que la flanqueaban, negros y enormes.

Via mental Viktor le dijo a Harry que vigilara mientras él le mostraba a Hermione una cueva cercana que creía contenía algo importante, Harry soltó una carcajada en su mente y le dijo que se fuera al diablo, pero Hermione confiando en la palabra de Viktor que era el más prudente de los consortes dijo a Harry que hiciera lo que le había pedido.

El Lobo Harry se sentó sobre sus patas y montó en guardia observando el paisaje bellísimo que el bosque le ofrecía.

Ya entrando en la cueva que era pequeña y oscura, Hermione puso observar lo que Viktor había dicho, pues ella entró primero, había un brillo en la tierra de las paredes de la cueva, Era como si piedras preciosas brillaran dentro. Las observaba finalmente pensando en convertirse a su forma humana cuando no previno que el grande Lobo negro estaba ya sobre ella, y de un segundo la había montado, introduciendo su miembro en ella, silenciosa y certeramente. La loba abrió el hocico pero de el solo salia su aliento cálido. El Lobo la tenía bien prensada y bombeaba en ella con ímpetu sobrenatural.

El placer era en todo lo que ella podía pensar pues predominó su lado animal, su mente se volvió confusa, era todo placer sexual, y la loba blanca se inclinó para ofrecer más al macho de lo que este ya estaba tomando. Quien la embestía bestialmente sin parar, las patas blancas se hundieron en el lodo mojado debido al peso del macho sobre ella en cada arremetida. Hermione no podía decirle que parara porque como loba lo único que quería era que continuara. Viktor la penetraba como el animal que ahora era, salvaje y sin tregua hasta derramar en ella su simiente caliente.

Cuando llego la culminación Hermione respiro lentamente intentando recuperarse.

Viktor habló mentalmente - Discúlpame, el deseo me gobernó y no puede detenerme-

Hermione le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera, mientras se recuperaba y este hizo caso, pensando que no podía llegar con Potter oliendo a sexo se fue al riachuelo a lavarse y le indicó mentalmente al pelinegro que se acercara más a la cueva pues él debía salir un momento.

Harry pensando en la seguridad de Hermione se encaminó a la cueva.

Dentro de la cueva, Hermione respiraba rápidamente, como no estaba tan en contacto con su lado salvaje, este la había abrumado, ella aún se sentía agitada y exitada. De pronto olfateo a Harry cercano a la entrada, y para no correr la misma suerte, le llamo. Y este entro, sorprendido de verla desnuda, iba a comenzar a maldecir cuando Hermione le pidió que se transformara a su forma humana.

Harry lo hizo, apenas cabía de pie en la cueva húmeda.

Hermione no quería ser de nuevo la parte vulnerable así que como cuando lo transformó, ella se transformó en su versión Lycan, sus pupilas engrosaron. Y brillaron Ámbar, sus uñas crecieron así como su cuerpo se marcó de músculo y perfección, su cabello se hizo más largo y se tornó blanco.

Harry la observo maravillado, pues era un espectáculo para sus ojos Hermione Lycan, ni siquiera atinó el a transformarse también.

Y ella se lanzó sobre el, rasgando sus ropas, haciéndose paso, encontró su miembro y comenzó a darle sexo oral con fuerza, Harry sintió que su cerebro había hecho corto circuito, la maestría y fuerza con la que la lengua Lycan lo tomaba era algo que jamas había experimentado,el placer era total y abrumador. Suspiraba e intentaba hilar palabras coherentes pero no podía. Solo suspiros y gemidos salían de su boca y cuando era demasiado abría la boca para tomar aire intentando no salivar.

Finalmente Justo antes de su climax, la Lycan lo montó y apretó su miembro entre sus paredes cabalgándole con fuerza entrema. Harry sentía que le estaba succionando la sangre del cuerpo, que se llevaba su vida y su esencia. Y el la entregaba con gusto, ya no sabía si estaba salivando o no, en su mente él repetía su nombre como un mantra...Hermione, Hermione...pero no sabía si alcanzaba a salir de sus labios, había entrado en un limbo de placer, y ya no sentía que tuviera la mirada fija en algo. Hasta que explotó su climax y su semilla dentro de ella con ímpetu y poderío.

-¡Oh, Si!- exclamó la Lycan.

Y se transformó de nuevo a su forma humana,limpiándose con Magia y colocándose ropa.

Observo a Harry aletargado de placer y le pidió que la mordiera para que ganara un poco de fuerza. Este lo hizo y comenzó a recuperarse rápidamente. Hizo lo propio con su suero y ropas y decidieron aparecer en la Mansión. Ante la mirada acusadora de Viktor.

Lupin salió a su encuentro, -¿ Donde estaban? Sentí su presencia en la propiedad desde hace horas.-

Hermione le sonrió. - Encontramos una cueva muy interesante.-

Hermione los funerales de los padres de Draco están siendo realizados.- Iré de inmediato. Gracias Lupin.-

Harry dio un paso al frente y le dijo, -Iremos juntos, ese es un evento social y habrá prensa.-

Hermione lo vio y asintió. - Me cambiare primero- Dijo y subió a su recámara.

Lupin observo a Harry. - No te sabia celoso Harry-

Este le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió.

Los funerales como Harry dijo fueron muy públicos, Draco lucia bien a pesar de todo, pero quienes lo conocían sabían que era una fachada.

Blaise envió flores por su familia y a Nombre de Theo. Que Draco mando colocar juntos los cestos de basura, Hermione en cambio mando mil ramilletes de peonis blancas. Que engalanaban y perfumaban el sitio.

Cuando Draco vio a Hermione entrar su mirada se iluminó, ni siquiera puso atención a Harry. Le costó mucho contenerse de ir a abrazarla como un niño.

Y cuando ella y Harry se aproximaron a darle el pésame apenas atendió a Potter, Hermione le dio un abrazo y él quiso fundirse no este y en ella. Deteniendo el tiempo.

\- Quédate a mi lado- le suplico el.

Harry se tenso, pero Hermione asintió. Y Harry, Junto a Viktor tomaron lugar junto a los féretros para que Hermione también lo hiciera y pudiera estar junto a Draco.

\- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.- le aseguró ella en su comunicación mental.

\- A mi lado nadamas, creo que solo en la muerte- le respondió el, con mirada penetrante.

Viktor y Harry se tensaron pero Draco fue más rápido. Sostuvo la mano de Hermione y desaparecieron.

.

.

.

.

Nota de la Autora:

Gracias por sus Reviews queridos, Feliz día de Muertos y Halloween!

los quiero, se que es corto, pero espero que os guste.


	35. Chapter 35

**ALPHA WITCH**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Llego a mi mente todo el potencial que aun tiene Alfa Witch, se que aun tiene muchos lectores fantasma ademas de mis encantadores reviewers y sera mi proyecto principal de ahora en tanto. Aunque seguire subiendo de vez en cuando Inferno Lex.

Gracias gracias por seguir apoyando esta loca historia. Y como siempre, saben que cuando me ausento por mucho, son sus reviews mi faro a seguir para volver, asi que os suplico no los limiten. Esta historia tendrá las atencion que merece su compleja trama.

* * *

 **CAPITULO**

 **35**

Toda la manada en sus diferentes ubicaciones y espacios se dio cuenta que Hermione fue nuevamente sustraída de la protección de sus consortes, aunque en teoría estaba con uno, y no tenia nada de malo, salvo por el detalle de que este la había amenazado veladamente de muerte. Celosa e histericamente, y aunque Draco estaba fuera de sus cabales tal vez por la muerte en sus padres, eso era precisamente lo que más preocupaba a los consortes. Su falta de juicio.

El asunto no era o no su olfato de Lobos, como habían desaparecido no podían ser olfateados. Harry llamó a Neville y Luna para que hicieran lo que hicieron en su boda, excepto que está vez, solo seria Luna para pararse a su lado como Hermione y que no hubiera murmuraciones. Harry Tenía que quedarse por lo menos cinco valiosos minutos por más que deseaba buscar a su esposa.

Viktor tomo una decisión en segundos y y salio con Blaise y Neville, como huracanes, hacia la Mansión, pues el único enfermo posesivo que había guardado la esencia mágica de Hermione era Theodore, y necesitaban de su Magia.

Inmediatamente que llegaron a las mazmorras de la Mansión y de entre el charco de sangre en el que se encontraba Theo sabía lo que ocurría. Neville le dio a beber una poción sanadora sin eficacia ya que la Alpha había dado una orden. Y su cuerpo la cumplía.

No debía sanar.

Theo no recordaba haber sentido más dolor en su vida que el que estaba viviendo, a pesar de haber vivido una existencia solitaria y fría en su mayoría. Y de haber sido utilizado por su papá para practicar sus Crucios. Además del dolor físico de sus heridas, estaba la preocupación y la agonía de no saber de ella,o de si estaba bien, podía sentir la angustia de los demás consortes, pero no tenían al parecer la intención de decirle nada de lo que ocurría. Lo que le irritaba más.

Y lo peor aún era lo inútil que se sentía. No podía hacer nada así herido como estaba.

X

A la distancia.

Hermione podía sentir la angustia de su manada,

-"Estaré Bien"- fue lo que les dijo en su vía mental. Pues estaba convencida de que detendría a Draco de un manoton. Harta de sus ataques.

Theo pudo escucharla su intento por tranquilizarlos, Harry, hasta el último Lobo y guardián. Pero ninguno se sintió con más tranquilidad.

Viktor puso la varita de Theo entre sus dedos y le pidió que hiciera el hechizo que buscaba a Hermione, y este así lo hizo.

Noruega.

-Maldito Malfoy- fue lo que exclamó Bill a toda rabia al llegar a toda prisa. No era la distancia, no era la batalla, ni siquiera los celos. Era el egoísmo.

Theo intentaba hablar pero la mitad del tiempo escupía sangre, -Qwe okuwe?-

Viktor hecho una mirada rápida a Bill ordenándole callar.

-Nos vamos. - Dijo sin más y abandonaron la Mansión dejándolo.

Aparecieron en las orillas de Oslo, Noruega, en las altas montañas que bordeaban la costa azul índigo.

Los gemelos, Bill, Neville, Blaise, Viktor y pronto no tardarían mucho en aparecer Luna y Harry .

Los Lycan volteaban a todo lados, olfateaban, apuntaban sus sentidos buscando a su Alpha.

Blaise ubicó la voz de su amigo. Y señaló hacia el risco más alto con su mano, Justo al borde, Como si hubiera hallado oro.

Draco estaba agitado:

-Si tú pudieras comprenderlo...si tú cabezota nerd alcanzara a dimensionar mis sentimientos...- le decía sujetándola por los brazos. -Draco. Estas haciendo que me arrepienta de haberte mordido- le expresó Hermione con fastidio. Intentando ser Paciente ya que el estaba pasando por duros momentos en los funerales de sus padre y demás. Sin embargo la loba estaba cansada.

La manada corrió hacia ellos con gran rapidez, tenían la visión borrosa y nítida, él pretendía arrojarla por el borde? Por Merlín! eran inmortales, ¿Se suponía que caer de un acantilado estaba en la lista de muertes fatales?

Blaise encaro a Draco mentalmente con garbo, la verdad se estaba conteniendo, a pesar de su temple sentía mucha ira contra su amigo por sus rabietas de kindergarten. Sin embrargo agil como era sabia que Hermione le eligió por no ser temperamental, y al ver a Viktor con un carácter tan afable haber llegado tan lejos, imagino pronto para el algo así.

Su ambición Slytherin le imponían.

-Escucha amigo mio, el que la secuestres, la arañes, la arrastres, no la hara mas tuya de lo que es de todos nosotros, lo unico que estas haciendo es un camino hacia el mundo de los omegas. Tu como gran estratega que eres, el padrino (Snape), y tu padre, te dieron valiosas lecciones en magia oscura y manipulacion, tu has podido llevar a Hermione de la mano en hacer esta la manada mas grande no solo de britania sino del Continente. Pero has decidido hacerle la guerra a la mujer que amas por egoismo.-

Draco sintio que Blaise le habia clavado un hierro caliente en el pecho.

Aunque le habló en la vía mental, todos Los Lycan podían oírle.

Así era su ex amigo, logico, sutil, inteligente...y mortal.

Pero muy dentro suyo, comprendió la logica de sus palabras y vio en ellas generosidad pues Blaise en su ambicion por Hermione pudo dejarlo morir en manos de Theo o hacer mas estupideces para perder el ser Consorte. Y ahi estaba su buen amigo, tendiéndole una mano, y al mismo tiempo un enorme puente hacia consorte grado uno hacia si mismo.

Si, lo habia subestimado.

Como un imbecil inexperto.

Debia reconocer que estaba cometiendo muchos errores. Y con ellos solo se lastimaba a Si mismo.

Draco soltó el agarre sobre Hermione y decidió frustrar su plan.

Harry llegó de al poco a arrebatar a Hermione de sus brazos en un arrebato preternatural. Como brisa que se esfuma entre los dedos.

El platinado dio un paso atrás y Harry puso la mirada en el como si se tratara de un maleante, alguien a quien se debia despachar, pero Draco extendio la mano a Blaise y le hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Hermione suspiro aliviada.

Tenia razon, Blaise era un gran consorte.

Esperaba por el bien del platinado que este cambiara.

Bill se aproximo a Hermione junto con Viktor y con voz serena pero nerviosa le dijeron, después de estrujarla en un abrazo:

-Pudimos encontrarte mas rapidamente gracias a Theodore, queremos pedirte que revoques su castigo, Yo personalmente (Viktor) pues aunque cometió una brutalidad, lo hizo por el bien de esta manada.-

Draco hizo una mueca, el queria que Theodore sufriera y se hundiera en las cloacas, pero debia ser mas inteligente y maduro, el mismo seria juzgado por sus arrebatos y un año desangrado no se le antojaba. Asi que se decidió por hablar y decir que estaba de acuerdo con voz ceniza.

Hermione levanto las cejas y les dijo con voz serena mientras Neville le servia por tercera vez jugo de calabaza y manzanilla en una copa portátil.

-Lo decidiré mas tarde.-

Neville ocasionalmente echaba miradas no tan corteses a Draco, habia pasado tremendo susto cuando se entero del "Secuestro" de Hermione, de nuevo por Malfoy.

Le parecia excesivo el dramatismo del Rubio, le recordaba a su tia Himelda Hiff, una celopata declarada. Y fantaseaba con envenenarle algún día.

Pronto todos aparecieron en la Mansión y ella tomo una decisión.

\- No puedo poner a dormir a dos Consortes. Aunque Draco lo merezca Eso solo me hace débil, así como a esta manada. Aceptada su moción y Theo saldrá de su cautividad, pero solo para entrar a periodo de prueba junto con Draco. Tendrán una semana para hacer cosas buenas por esta manada, cosas que la hagan MUCHO más fuerte, si es insuficiente, solo así volverán a ser lo que eran..los relegó hasta entonces, al cargo de Guardianes hasta que prueben que sirven para algo más que dar problemas y ponerse histéricos.-

Draco sintió un golpe seco en el estómago, súbitamente y de alguna manera extraña se sentía menos poderoso. Relegado. La sonrisa adornó los labios de los consortes en sí, pues probablemente los más ecuánimes serían quienes eran dignos del cargo.

-Estoy harta de todo este tipo de situaciónes, en una batalla los primeros en caer son los guardianes, y los consortes son mi guardia de honor y sementales, pero también harán algo de mayor utilidad, pondrán orden en la manada antes de que lleguen a mi más problemas porque uno de ustedes no puede controlarse.- señalo.

Hermione sentía que era lo suficientemente poderosa y estaba relativamente segura, era el momento de procrear pero no estaba segura de que los consortes estuvieran listos para ser padres.

Eran demasiado egoístas.

Debía darles una lección antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Me voy, estoy harta...esta noche acudiré a la primera cita con la manada de Licántropos de Nueva York que convocó Bill, iran los gemelos como guardianes y todos los consortes a protegerme...los demás pueden quedarse a ver si son de utilidad para algo más que una buena cama. -

Draco apretó los labios molesto y Luna sonrió a su Alpha. Por sus acostones con Rimedeus tal vez había dejado de ser de mucha utilidad para la manada. Debía esforzarse.

Hermione suspiro y convocó a Lupin, quien apareció enseguida. - Luna y Lupin me acompañarán ahora, no quiero a nadie más. Estaré de regreso por la tarde.-

Blaise resopló, un regaño de Hermione era fuerte. Sentía que le dolían los huesos. Todos la habían pagado por culpa de Draco, fue a con Theo para ayudarlo a sanar y ponerlo al día.

Neville encargó a la servidumbre trabajo y tras sacar de su cuenta de gringotts una buena suma, se decidió por hacer un invernadero a su gusto para tener las pociones y brevajes de primera mano más rápido. Propondría a Hermione la patente de algunas de ellas.

Draco se fue a encerrar al despacho y ahí extendió un pergamino a todo lo largo de un muro, empezó a beber Absenta Cristal mientras comenzó a hacer anotaciones a través de una fuerza invisible que movía la pluma en el pergamino, sobre estrategias para ganar galeones y poder para la manada. Lamentaba profundamente que su Lobo interno se hubiera descarriado, ya que el como mago siempre fue un maestro ocultando sus emociones.

El club Morte y Biblioteca personal de Dumbledore fueron algunas de las anotaciones, llamó a Gringotts y se aseguró de que las cuentas y propiedades de sus padres ya estuvieran a su nombre, su madre en vida había heredado los bienes de Bellatrix cuando esta falleció. Así que ahora era el dueño del 6% de Inglaterra con todas las fortunas reunidas, Bajo un juramento de confidencialidad, hizo que un duende pusiera a Hermione como la co-titular oculta de las cuentas. Y así ocurrió.

Oficialmente Hermione tenía una fortuna equiparable con la de una reina legítima, no solo de Inglaterra sino de toda Europa.

Draco continuo bebiendo mientras mandaba traer a gritos, la biblioteca que era de los Malfoy a la de la Mansión por mensajerías mágicas imposibles. Haciendo que todos a su paso pagaran su mal humor.

Mientras tanto

En Darmour Inglaterra.

En un barrió de clase media Hermione paseaba despreocupada del brazo de Luna Mientras Lupin iba detrás en forma de Perro guardián, al ser Lycan y ya no un Licántropo había podido finalmente cumplir su sueño de convertirse en Animago. Era un homenaje a Sirius.

Hermione respiraba tan tranquila y nostálgica que alegró a Luna saber que ese sitio le daba paz.

Era un barrio muggle, sencillo y urbano.

Hermione camino hacia una casa sencilla que acostumbraba ver vacía, y le sorprendió ver no solo ocupada sino con un letrero de "Dentista" en ella. Casi cae de bruces.

Ingreso a la modesta vivienda y la sala había sido adaptada como sala de estar de un consultorio. Se sintió absurda por sentirse en su hogar al aspirar el aroma a anestesia y menta de las pastas. O el anti bacterial de los instrumentos.

Luna la siguió atentamente así como Lupin.

De pronto un joven muggle salió de su consultorio para ver quien era su siguiente Paciente y su rostro se encrispo al ver al perro dentro.

-No,no,no mascotas no.-

Hermione se sorprendió al verlo, no le parecía para nada familiar. Pero aún no quería irse, evaluó al muggle, era común no era peligroso. - Puedes irte Lupin.- Dijo Hermione.

El perro emprendió camino hacia la puerta al ubicar el cesto de basura se ocultó detrás.

Luna avaluó al "Dentista" era un chico común, de cabello negro, alto y ojos verdeazul muy claros. Quien al pasar su enfado pudo enfocar bien a Hermione, su respiración cambió se hizo más larga y pausada, sus pequeñas pupilas se dilataron. Y se le olvidó hablar.

Luna no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

El aludido reaccionó. - Pase por favor - Dijo intentando ser profesional.

Hermione ingresó a la que era la recámara de sus padres y la nostalgia la golpeó, subió a la silla de trabajo como autómata y abrió la boca. El chico se esmeró en buscar algo en que trabajar en tan Bella mujer. Pero sus dientes eran perfectos.

El aroma a anestesia y químicos la hacía evocar recuerdos bellos y tristes. El chico buscó por mucho tiempo pero ni una sola caries.

Casi le entristecía.

El hubiera querido darle tratamiento por meses.

Hermione lo interrogó a detalle, había comprado la casa en un remate bancario. Sentia que le dolía el corazón al perder el legado de sus padres.

Pago la consulta y salió de la casa en la que algún día habitó. Sin prestar atención al interés que el joven mostraba por ella.

Rumbo a la reunión con los Licántropos de Nueva York.

En La mansion, tomó un baño de tina y convocó a Viktor y a Bill para ser complacída / distraída esa noche pero les prohibió dejar su simiente en ella.

Ellos acatarían la orden, ambos acostumbrados al sexo rudo, estaban dispuestos a hacerla olvidar todo lo vivido ese día. Esos meses... Tal vez por eso los eligió a ambos.

En realidad no había espacio para la incomodidad en la manada, cuando ella los llamó , sabian perfecto que quería de ellos y ya sentian su sangre hervir por ella.

Viktor comenzó a besarla con pasión mientras que Bill se sirvió un vaso de Absenta y comenzó a desabotonar sus ropas, drenando su adrenalina.

Hermione besó a Viktor con ferocidad, succionando de él pasión y deseo. Desgarrando la ropa a su paso que le era estorbosa. Arañando suavemente los definidos bronceados pectorales, aquellos brazos marcados por el ejercicio. Acariciandolo con posesion.

Ese semental era suyo.

Hermione descendió las manos hasta su miembro y mientras lo besaba comenzó a masturbarlo. Mientras tanto Bill ya prácticamente desnudo, comenzó a desnudar a Hermione con Magia, y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente expuesta, se introdujo en ella lenta pero contundentemente, y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza, los Bien formados pechos del Alpha chocaban con los desnudos pectorales de Viktor mientras William la empalaba salvajemente.

Hermione no permitía a Viktor liberar su orgasmo, lo tenía cautivo de sus caricias y su ritmo.

En un arrebato, apretó sus entrañas haciendo vibrar el salvaje miembro de William, él soltó Maldiciones y gruñidos de placer mientras apuraba su ritmo.

Con Hermione siempre podía ser el mismo. Sin limitaciones.

Viktor se sentía a pesar de no estarla penetrando, dentro de un limbo de placer completamente a su merced. Esperando Pacientemente le permitiera liberar su orgasmo.

Pero el momento no llegó, para ninguno de los dos, pues Hermione apuró su propio orgasmo explotando en un paraíso de placer, pero les negó ese deleite, y cuando eso ocurrió se colocó la bata y los despacho. Hermione se levantó y se colocó la ropa interior acomodando un poco su apariencia, por su parte ellos No se sentían insatisfechos pues darle placer a ella era su honor.

Ninguno se sintió ofendido, solo un poco confundidos, pero digamos que ella fue clara, solo quería sexo esa noche. Y ellos accedieron.

Así pues, Hermione estaba empezando a hacerles sentir lo prescindibles que eran. Incluso en el sexo.

Ella entendía que la actuación de Blaise había sido magistral y que estaba llevando a cabo de forma excelente su papel como consorte. Por ello y como se había decidido mandar a todos al diablo y hacer lo que le viniera en gana lo convocó.

Los rumores en Hogwarts sobre el excelente amante que era eran legendarios, el y Draco eran los grandes Casanovas y no le había dado del todo una oportunidad, a decir verdad, hoy tampoco lo haría, solo quería hacerle entender a todos que eran prescindibles. En la cama y fuera de ella, y que sería ella quien los manejaría a ellos y no viceversa.

Ella era el talento intelectual que derrotó a Voldemort, no sin ayuda por supuesto pero ...por Morgana! Que los haría entender.

Blaise estaba sanando las heridas de Theo en su habitación en la Mansión, el pelinegro estaba concentrado en sus heridas profundas e internas, para estar al 100 por completo estaba seguro. Y algo en su corazón le decía que Theo estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho a los padres de Draco.

Después de 35 vendas cambiadas escucho el llamado seductor de Hermione en su mente y paro rápidamente. El corazón de Blaise dio un vuelco y desató el nerviosismo que se apoderó íntegramente de su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, se sentía igual que un adolescente. Alejó a Theo, sintiéndose feliz.

-Debo salir, enviaré a alguien más que te ayude.-

Theo asintió, completamente ausente, concentrado en sanarse. Que ahora era un simple peón, un guardián y nada más. Y no podía con ello. Simplemente no podía.

Blaise casi voló a la habitación principal. Se perfumo en el camino y Antes de acceder siquiera al pasillo se topó con Luna de frente quien custodiaba la entrada, lo dejo pasar como si nada. Sabia que la Alpha lo había convocado.

Blaise entró sigiloso y lento a la habitación de Hermione, olía a ella, a rosas y jazmines ...y a sexo.

Maldito olfato súper agudo de Lícano.

Hermione avanzó hacia él a medio vestir, con una bata se seda encima. Había tomado un baño, era evidente.

Blaise no pudo evitar pasar saliva grueso. Ninguna mujer lo exitaba como lo hacía ella. Encendía su sangre con solo mirarlo, con solo pisar la misma habitación.

Ella rompió el silencio con naturalidad.

\- Tu reputación como Casanova en Hogwarts era legendaria. La tuya y la de Draco.-

Blaise sintió un pinchazo en algún sitio porque en ese momento con él mencionara a Draco.

Acaso, ¿Esos eran los llamados celos? Jamás los había sentido por nadie, un sentido de competencia o de revancha siempre le motivaban, pero ji con su madre y tantos matrimonios jamás celo su atención. Quiso quitarse importancia, quiso ignorar el ardor de su corazón, ya que ese sentimiento era lo que tenía a Draco y a Theodore en esas circunstancias.

\- Si bueno, no tiene caso negarlo. Tengo algo de experiencia.- Dijo el con falsa calma.

-Supongo que eso es bueno para mí.- le dijo Hermione mientras se abría la bata.

El ritmo cardiaco se disparo como si fuese un adolescente. Entrelazo sus manos con fuerza pues le picaban para ir a tocarla.

-Quiero que lo hagas, adelante. Para eso estás aquí.- Lo invito Hermione leyéndolo fácilmente.

Blaise se adelantó y comenzó a acariciarla en adoración depositando suaves toques de labios a su paso. Exaltando su belleza en cada caricia, mimando cada espacio de piel con sus labios. Como pétalos que caen ante el tacto de los amantes, como las hojas de otoño que se desprenden en lluvia torrencial hacía el vacío, él no la mirada, al menos no a los ojos, sino que seguía atento lo que hacía o tal vez se deleitaba con el espacio de piel que iba descubriendo.

Estaba adorándola como jamás había tratado a ninguna mujer en su vida. Sintió como si su corazón snob se le hubiere desprendido del pecho y volado aún lugar lejano. El supo desde antes que su vida antes conocida había terminado, y a su manera hizo pagar a Luna por ello, por haberlo transformado, después, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Hermione por primera vez supo también que su relación con Draco y Theo jamás sería la misma. Pero no pudo dar marcha atrás a sus sentimientos. Y no quiso. Y ahora, ahora estaba la mar de perdido, porque se sentía completa y locamente enamorado. Y jamás había estado en esa condición. No se conocía a si mismo en ese estado, rogaba a Morgana que no perdiera los estribos como sus dos amigos, a quienes ahora, comprendía mucho mejor. Aquellos...a los que siempre les crítico ese sentimiento.

Aunque conmovida, no espero que Blaise fuese tan "Tierno" ella buscaba olvidarse de sus problemas y tristezas. Y el no ayudaba mucho. Le levanto el rostro con algo de impaciencia y le devoro la boca para encender el La llama de la locura y el desenfreno de la pasión.

Cuando el comenzó a desbocarse, ella hábilmente lo tomó de la nuca y bajó hacia el sur de su cintura, Blaise entendió lo que quería se dedicó a devorar la flor rebosante que se le ofrecía, con Magia, transformó su lengua en un órgano mucho más largo y dio a Hermione no mejor sesión de sexo Oral jamás vivida, Tuvo que sostenerse de Los barrotes de su dosel para no caer. E insonorizar la habitación pues sus gemidos se volvían más fuertes cada vez.

Vuando Blaise terminó, ella también lo hizo y después de premiarlo con uña sesion express de sexo de también lo despachos mientras ahora si se vestía para ir a con los Licántropos de Nueva York.

El salio de su habitación lentamente para irse a dar un baño con discreción.

Draco estaba muy ebrio en la biblioteca mientras esta se llenaba por el personal bajo sus ordenes, y no supo si lo soño o era real. Hermione fue a verlo y le acaricio el rostro.

Lo beso, lo beso con ternura y ¿Amor? y subitamente...desapareció.

X

La Alpha buscaba uña alianza, incorporarlos a su manada, Bill sería de gran utilidad. Se sentía saciada esa noche, lo suficiente como para no desear a nadie, pero vamos, que nada estaba escrito...

Bajo a toda prisa las escaleras, y ya la esperaban sus ahora, cuatro consortes Harry, Viktor, Blaise y Neville, sus Lycans Luna, Los gemelos, y Bill.

Y los guardianes se quedarían: Theo y Draco. Pues Lupin tenía licencia para ir a su casa.

\- Solo necesito a Bill- exclamó Hermione, los otros Lycan se hicieron a un lado con pesar.

Los consortes formaron guardia y todos partieron en escobas hacia el sur de Nueva York. Ella estaba en el centro, resguardada por Viktor y Harry mientras Neville y Blaise iban delante ene sus escobas, y más adelante de ellos William abriendo camino. El viento era recio.

Harry pensaba en lo feliz y satisfecho que se sentia sin raco y Theodore para estorbarle el poder como Consorte y Ministro de Magia lo hacían sentir con la adrenalina a tope, su Lobo le dijo que era el momento de preñar al Alpha. Y declararse como el Consorte mas fuerte...sin violencia, sino lenta y astutamente.

Las manadas de Licantropos eran salvajes, pero poderosas, justo lo que la castaña necesitaba para su manada...

Descendieron lentamente y Bill fue el primero en hacerlo.

Era un casino, lujoso y extravagante, ahi en el ultimo nivel, les estaban esperando... Una docena de Licantropos de apariencia refinada pero agresiva observo a William con ojos Brillantes.


	36. Chapter 36

**ALPHA WITCH**

 **THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTER**

 _Previamente:_

 _En el casino, lujoso y extravagante, ahi en el ultimo nivel, les estaban esperando... Una docena de Licantropos de apariencia refinada pero agresiva observo a William con ojos Brillantes._

 **Capitulo 36**

Licantropos Muggle eso era.

La noche estaba tranquila. Casi demasiado tranquila. Aunque era después de medianoche, era un viernes, y las noches de los viernes eran usualmente de fiesta…

Hermione venia enfundada en un vestido rojo de terciopelo. Y traia encima la túnica de pieles mas lujosa de Bulgaria pudo fabricarle a Viktor Krum. Además de Un juego de diamantes cortesía del Ministro de Magia. Sonriendo ligeramente, metio las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y apresuro el paso. Sus tacones de diez centímetros sonaban contra el mármol, y el sonido hacía eco.

Draco insistió furiosamente en un recubrimiento de oro rosa en mango insertado a su varita. Con una magia tan especial que una serpiente de oro se le enredaba en el dedo anular amorosamente al usarla.

Viktor los había contado, eran 13 licantropos.

Trece, limpios En apariencia, semi organizados, Licántropos muebles. Debían ser adinerados pues el casino estaba blindado y cada noche era evidente que los clientes ahí derrochaban su dinero.

Neville pensó que coincidencia o no, Hermione a cada paso se volvía más poderosa y se alegró por ella y la manada.

James Kilov era su lider, Hermione abrio su mente para ella como un libro, le fue facil...era un policia en el dia a dia, ahora tambien un asesino licantropo cuando no podia controlarse, sin embargo combatia con su "Manada" a renegados solitarios licantropos que se dedicaban a cazar humanos por diversion. Aún no distinguía que era diferente de los licántropos magos, Era un solitario, jamás se permitía crear vínculos personales, mucho menos en su condicion maldita, le avergonzaba. Era de piel nivea y ojos azul celeste, con menton marcado y cabello rubio cenizo, Del tipo del actor americano Zac Efron , Hizo el clan para cazar a los licantropos asesinos, y entontro a otros como el a base del olfato...y la internet.

El, Observo a Hermione a penas, el monton de hombres que la acompañaba la cubría, era una tentación que olia divinamente , el licantropo William avanzó hacia el, ya lo había costado antes, cuando lo hizo le propuso que su manada se fusionará con la suya. Que era dijo mucho más fuerte.

El soltó una carcajada entonces, y tuvieron una pequeña y sangrienta pelea. Frente a todos los Licántropos, Pero el lobo William gano.

Asi que prácticamente su manada ya era una división de la de William, quien lo había marcado sin morderlo, Y con eso algo en el había cambiado, se sentía más fuerte. Y así lo hizo con el resto de su manada, desde entonces sus cacerías eran más fáciles y fructíferas.

Finalmente su pequeña charla termino, entre Licántropos todo era salvaje, eran malos conversadores, y con William externandole que ahí estaba su Alfa y debía jurarle lealtad. Todo lo ponía de mal humor.

James hizo una mueca y se enderezó, el dueño de ese casino era un licántropo muggle, miembro de su manada también, por eso se reunían ahí.

William extendió la mano a su Alpha.

Harry y Viktor avanzaron decididamente, James los observo eran hombres jóvenes, se les notaba agresivos y arrogantes, venían extraordinariamente bien vestidos. Pero le sorprendió sobremanera cuando se abrieron para dar paso a la hermosa mujer que vio llegar.

James se quedó sin aliento, sentía que los ojos no le alcanzaban para contemplar tanta belleza.

\- Buenas Noches - le dijo Hermione.

\- Buenas Noches Srita.- dijo James apenas, pues juraba se le había olvidado hablar, y saco unos modales que no tenía o no conocía.

Ante el efecto provocado en el feroz líder de los licántropos de Nueva York Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

\- Señora.- Corrigió Harry.

-¡ Harry! - Lo reprendió Hermione, le sorprendió su imprudencia.

Viktor hizo una señal y Blaise intercambio sitio con Harry.

\- Lamentó eso,- Dijo Hermione, - Yo soy el Alpha de la manada. Espero el juramento de lealtad de tu manada-

James apenas podía creer que una chica fuera alpha de semejantes caballeros. Y no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

Hermione engrosó sus pupilas dilatándolas volviéndolas ambarinas.

James entonces hizo una reverencia, y con él Los doce caballeros Licántropos restantes y Hermione tomó la muñeca izquierda del policía para arañarlo con fuerza. Eso lo marcaría pero no le cambiara su condición de Licántropo a Lycan. El tatuaje de luna negra apareció en la muñeca de James y surgió en el la devoción irrevocable hacia su alpha.

Fiel y Devoto.

James presentó a Hermione con su manada y ellos fueron marcados por William. Inmediatamente ella se sintió más sólida, fueron instruidos a informar al Alpha de todo. Meseros entraron a ofrecer copas de Champagne y vino espumoso a los presentes así como algunos bocadillos como si fuera una reunión normal entre gente rica.

Blaise investigaba sobre él entorno en el que se desenvolvían los Licántropos y les advirtió que tenían leyes. Mientras que Harry a otros exponía del mundo mágico y Viktor les hablaba del Quidditch.

Toda la reunión transcurrió en calma. Entre copas y sacos costosos, Hermione había añadido 13 miembros.

Al día siguiente...

Rideus había convocado una reunión con Hermione. Envió una lechuza y Blaise puso a trabajar a la Servidumbre en un menú especial y a arreglar el salón que tenían destinado para reuniones, se ofreció para llevarlo acabo y se estaba esforzando. Era víspera de Navidad y de regalo quería ser Consorte en primer grado.

Harry fue relegado a su habitación aparte y muy temprano tuvo que presentarse en el Ministerio, arrastrando con el Viktor recordándole la importancia de su cargo.

Finalmente el medio día llegó y con el Rimedeus y sus consortes.

La servidumbre y Blaise así como Neville les dieron acceso y bienvenida al salón par cenar, Harry llegó puntual así como Viktor, Hermione ya se encontraba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, Theo y Draco tomaron asintió en lugares lejanos los Alphas lo que No pasó desapercibido para Rimedeus.

\- Querida que exquisita cena, y que linda casa.-

Hermione le sonrió. - Es un placer recibirte, A que debo la visita?.-

Rimedeus la observo fijamente. Hermione era directa y eso le gustaba de ella. Toda un Alpha.

Hermione no pudo evitar recordar el beso que le planto el dia de su boda pensando que era Luna.

Ambos compartieron ese microsegundo de intimidad Alpha y sonrieron, ante él d desconcierto de sus consortes,

El hablo: -Haz cumplido tus siete lunas como Alpha, debo morderte y pasar a ti los conocimientos ancenstrales de Alpha a Alpha. Con eso controlaras a tus consortes, y estas lista para preñarte.-

Hermione frunció el ceño, no le gustaban las palabras: "Morderte", y "Controlaras a tus consortes"

Harry paso saliva, y todos los presentes. Pues no se sentian comodos contemplando a alguien morder a Hermione. Aunque fuera el Alpha de Alphas.

-Te voy a transferir El lenguaje de los Lycan, de los ancestros de nuestros ancestros, es muy antiguo, - dijo Rimedeus, - solo ahora es tiempo, somos escasos por eso el linaje Lycan tiene esa meta de 7 Lunas, esta ceremonia Tiene su origen en Bulgaria-

Ella frunció el ceño. Pero vamos que era el Alpha de Alphas debía obedecer, sin embargo se sentía incómoda, lo que disparó la vena sobre protectora de los consortes. Quienes se tensaron enseguida.

Tanto Harry como los relegados Theo y Draco se levantaron de sus sitios y alargaron las unas.

\- Advierte a tu manada, de lo contrario esto será desagradable - le dijo Rimedeus a Hermione, sintiendo como se tensaba el ambiente y los Lobos naturales de afuera aullaban.

\- Estoy bien, no deben intervenir- ordenó Hermione.

Viktor apretó los puños disimuladamente para drenar su rabia, William a su vez hizo mella en George a quien casi fractura una mano por la presión ejercida, y cada uno buscaba un punto de apoyo. O planeando formas de asesinar al Alpha en alphas.

Rimedeus entonces a súper velocidad se adelantó y mordió la muñeca de la castaña.

Entonces la inundó como una ola, el vínculo entre los consortes Lycan, era tan hermoso que casi le provoca lágrimas.

"Te reclamo como mio. Me perteneces, unido a mí para toda la eternidad y siempre bajo mi cuidado"

Palabras llenas de invasion y promesa eterna. No daba opción a nada más. Si ellos lo comprendieran...

La mordida había pasado, y ya estaba comenzando a sanar. Neville que era de los más los cercanos a Hermione, la Abrazo con fuerza y ternura. Dispuesto a no dejarla ir. Y protegerla de todos.

Rimedeus, como si nada, retomo la conversación de sobremesa, - tenemos un problema, un Lycan está experimentando con su propia sangre, intentando un suero que provoque la Licántropia.-

Ninguno de los miembros de la Manada de Hermione le prestó atención ya que el impacto por lo recién ocurrido los tenía distraídos en ella y su bienestar.

\- Que espantoso- le dijo Hermione con el rostro cenizo, - Por que buscaría algo así?-

\- Es un desequilibrado, ya lo tenemos ubicado, está en Nueva York casi siempre. La orden de la Ley es juzgarlo y ejecutarlo, pero en casos extremos tienen permiso para matar-

-Destinaré elementos a ello, espero que lo encontremos pronto,- afirmó Hermione.

Con la mordida de Rimedeus Hermione se sentía distinta, ahora comprendía muchas cosas.

Rimedeus no voy a Luna en la reunión y no le pareció conveniente preguntar pues desataría la ira de sus consortes. Comprendiendo que tal vez por ello Hermione le pidió a La rubia que no se presentara.

Finalmente se despidieron y abandonaron el sitio.

Blaise se encontraba malhumorado planeo tanto una reunión perfecta para que el tipo viniera a morder a Hermione, tenía ganas de romper toda la vajilla servida.

Draco de adentanto hasta Hermione y revisó su muñeca con preocupación. - Todo está bien- Les aseguró Hermione.

Luna entonces llegó al sitio, atraída por la ira y preocupación de todos.

Cuando Neville le contó lo sucedido la ira la invadió contra aquel magnífico amante suyo.

\- Ahora yo debo morderlos, para pasar a ustedes lo que Me fue heredado por nuestra especie, es algo maravilloso. Pero lo haré poco a poco, Guardianes, a mi habitación, de ahí iré llamándolos.-

Theo y Draco fueron tras ella ya que Lupin estaba de descanso, subieron la preciosa escalinata adornada con candeleros de Oro que hacían que su cabello y figura se viera antinatural de lo perfecta que era.

Hermione sentía que su loba estaba finalmente satisfecha, era poderosa y estaba segura, rodeada de Lícanos que la amaban y eran fuertes. Lo que Hermione desconocía era que ese era el instinto de la Loba para procrear.

En cuanto llego a su habitación Theo se arrojó a sus pies implorándole su perdón.

\- Mi querido Theo, ya te he dicho que tendrás que volver a ganarte tu condición.-

\- Lo estoy haciendo! He encontrado a Licántropos muggles en Chelsea, son 4, iré a hablar con ellos.-

\- Pues anda, aunque no es suficiente del todo...-

Theo descalzo las zapatillas del cuerpo femenino y comenzó a besar los pies con erotica adoración. - Te he extrañado tanto-

Hermione se dejó hacer, Theo era magnífico con su lengua. - Por eso mismo apúrate en tus esfuerzos.-

Theo dio unos últimos besos y se puso de pie dando media vuelta dispuesto a superar lo hecho por William.

Draco parado en el muro de la entrada, cerró la puerta lentamente y la observo con ojos brillantes.

\- Se lo que has hecho, debo reconocer que me tienes sorprendida.- le dijo Hermione sonriente.

El sacó su varita y extendió el brazo hacia ella, pidiéndole el suyo, cuando Hermione se lo dio el sorpresivamente pronunció el juramento inquebrantable. Jurando jamás intentar hacerle daño de nuevo, ni a ella ni a la manada, o de contrario le costaría la vida.

Hermione se enterneció hasta las lagrimas por la accion de Draco y no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo el hiciera tan profundos cambios.

Y se acercó a él, Draco conmovido la abrazo con fuerza, a lo que ella correspondió mordiéndolo En el hombro y con eso, pasó a él las palabras de su especie:

"Te reclamo como mio. Me perteneces, unido a mí para toda la eternidad y siempre bajo mi cuidado"

Draco sintió que una lluvia de alivio y paz lo inundó por completo.

Si, si, era lo que el más anhelaba, cualquier sentímiento de rabia antes incontrolable fue extinto. El era de ella como ella era de él.

\- Y en víspera de Navidad...me has dado el mejor regalo de todos - le dijo el.

Ella le sonrió. - Solo espera, puedo mejorarlo -

El le sonrió de regreso.

Hermione lo beso, lenta y eróticamente succionado los delgados labios rubios estre los suyos, con sabor a miel y pasión, capturándolos, provocándolos.

Draco se desbocó rápidamente, capturó su cintura entre sus manos. Y sintió como su pecho retumbaba tan fuerte que estaba haciendo un escándalo de tamborileos en toda la propiedad.

Se estaban devorando a besos de forma tan entregada, como nunca antes, con un sentido de pertenencia y conciencia genuinos, el mundo fuera desapareció para ellos.

Draco no pudo contenerse más y abrió el vestido por su escote desgarrando La costosa tela, Hermione con rapidez se deshizo de la túnica y abrió El cinturón de una forma abrupta.

Draco apurado se deshizo de su saco y camisa con desesperacion sin dejar de besarla, y rapidamente fue atraído por Hermione hacia la cama, donde literalmente se lanzó sobre ella para devorarla, Hermione acomodó el hinchado y orgulloso miembro entre sus piernas a lo que el rubio correspondió enterrándose en ella con brutalidad, Hermione se arqueó superada de placer, comenzó a arañar la espalda masculina mientras Draco arremetía sin piedad. No daban tregua a la pasión que sentían y pronto intercambiaron pocisiones, la favorita de Draco siempre era dejarse montar, contaba con esos momentos como de los más dichosos de su existencia.

Hermione lo monto con ímpetu, cuál corcel a galope tendido En carrera, el choque de pieles, era la música del momento mientras el sudor perlaba sus pieles.

Sus genes Lycan reconocieron el momento en el que su especie trascendería, de la manera más Pura: Engendrada.

Y fueron forzados a transformarse en pleno acto, Draco alargó sus uñas y su cabello creció hasta rebasar su hombro, sus pupilas se engrosaron ambarinas y su cuerpo se transformó marcándose en puro músculo. Así como el de ella, cuyo cabello se alargó hasta sus rodillas haciéndose blanco y etéreo.

Si era posible Draco sentía que a cada segundo que pasaba se enamoraba más de ella.

Lycans copulando perdieron la noción del tiempo, sin embargo Draco sentía el llamado de su lobo a preñar a su Alpha y término en ella incontables veces esa noche.

Entre besos, mordiscos, suspiros Hermione se rindió a una atípica siesta, mientras Draco se incorporó renovado, lleno de súbita alegría y esperanza comenzó a disponer los había retrasaros decorados navideños en la mansión en tonos dorados.

Pidio a Blaise coordinar el menú de la cena e hizo una lista de compras para la servidumbre donde indicó un regalo para cada miembro de la manada, los demás al notarlo hicieron lo mismo.

Neville cauteloso pidió a Luna que trajera envolturas para sus obsequios pues para todos tenía alguna canasta con plantas, brebajes y pociones.

Harry tenía a sus asistentes locos recibiendo obsequios y organizando las comida de fin de año del ministerio. Se decidió a enviar una lechuza a Hermione con unas orquideas con una disculpa por lo ocurrido con los Licántropos y suplicándole que asistiera a la comida.

La lechuza llego a la habitación de Hermione, fue recibida por Blaise quien se encontraba velando el sueño de su Alpha, había limpiado el ambiente pues estaba saturado del perfume natural de Draco. De al poco tiempo había llegado Theo.

Y accedió a la habitación de La castaña para disfrutar de su compañía. Blaise a regañadientes despertó a Hermione y leyó la carta de Harry, Hermione le sonrió y acaricio antes de metérse a la ducha e indicarle que le buscará que ponerse.

A Theo le dolió ver un Intercambio tan cariñoso entre Blaise y Hermione pero había decidido trabajar en su temperamento.

La ducha fue rápida y entretenida, pues ávida cómodo estaba la castana no pudo contenerse y terminó invitándolos a la lujosa regadera.

Los Lycan no pudieron resistirse y los tres pudieron disfrutar de la renovada entrega de pasión de sus Lobos internos.

Y es que para Theo y Blaise lo relevante era amar a Hermione, lo demás pasaba a segundo plano. Mientras la penetraba Theo le dijo al oído d de los recién agregados miembros a la manada, los 5 Licántropos muggles de Chelsea, así como una manada de Lobos Búlgaros blancos traídos desdé Bulgaria.

Blaise estaba haciéndose cargo por primera vez del trasero de Hermione sumido en un limbo de placer, era tan difícil para el contenerse, se sentía maravillosamente, repartía besos húmedos en su espalda y hombros.

En contraste, Al hacerle el amor a Theodore, Hermione podía sentir la entrega y tristeza de el al sentirla alejada -Yo te amo- le dijo el, - Hare siempre todo lo que me pidas, por favor no me mantengas alejado de ti.-

Hermione sabia que lo que Theo hizo fue siempre pensando en lo mucho que la amaba. Todos ellos la colmaban de amor, y en un arrebato lo mordió en el hombro y le dijo:

"Te reclamo como mio. Me perteneces, unido a mí para toda la eternidad y siempre bajo mi cuidado"

La Paz Que Theo sintió la equiparó con Morir, pues se sintió completamente arrojado a la voluntad de su Alpha, y encontró que eso era lo que debía serlo ser.

Hermione entonces se inclinó a Blaise recostando su nuca en los hombros de este y el pelinegro iba a besarla cuando ella devoro su cuello y mordiéndolo mentalmente también lo reclamo por la eternidad, la alegria que inundó al pelinegro lo colmó hasta la medula y le sonrió, ella lo hizo de vuelta y los despacho de la ducha pues debía arreglarse para el MInisterio.

Cuando salieron de la habitación principal, los dos Ex Slytherin voltearon a verse y se sonrieron de nuevo, sanando su amistad de antaño.

Theo salió a toda prisa a buscar obsequios para Hermione y Blaise a supervisar el menú y La decoracion.

Los gemelos habían invitado a sus padres quienes declinaron por visitar a Ginny y Ron en Bulgaria. Sin embargo William si consiguió a sus hijos quienes estarían de visita en la cena, Neville invitó a su abuela y Blaise a su mamá.

Sin duda tendrían casa llena y todos trabajaban a marchas forzadas.

Harry estaba con traje de Gala y sombrero de copa, la túnica era de seda y esperaba a Hermione con Nerviosismo pero la red Flu fue atravesada por Luna y George para dar paso a La castaña enfundada en un ajustado elegante mini vestido de terciopelo azul.

Debajo de una túnica del mismo tono. Para la ocasión alacio su cabello lo que la hacía lucir más que nunca como una bomba sexy.

El Lobo de Harry reconoció en Hermione la necesidad de procrear y comenzó a salivar al verla. Los asistentes del ministro le habían indicado que la comida estaba lista y el salón ya se encontraba abarrotado por invitados, empleados y prensa.

Llevaba toda la mañana de mal humor bebiendo café y Absenta. Cuando ella llegó, todo su día se iluminó.

-Luna, George, revisen la seguridad del salón del evento.- Les dijo para deshacerse de ellos.

-Solo Hermione puede despacharnos Harry.- le dijo Luna.

-Te recuerdo que eres Jefe de Aurores y tu como los demás miembros de la manada con cargo deben aparecerse en la comida, así que ayúdame verificando que todo esté en orden. -

-Esta bien Luna, George, hagan lo que pide.- Les dijo Hermione.

George había saludado a Harry efusivamente y comentado sobre que tenía que decirle la dirección de su sastre. Antes de abandonar la oficina. En cuyo centro estaba una foto en movimiento, a gran gran escala del día de la boda, donde ambos posaban sonrientes. El cual Hermione se quedó admirando.

-El día más feliz de mi vida- le aseguró Harry.

-Oh Harry, eso no te salvará, del exabrupto que tuviste con los Licántropos de Nueva York-

-Por favor discúlpame, sabes que es muy atípico en mi carácter. No se repetirá. Sabes que día espero con ansias? -

-No - le dijo ella con la mirada fija en el.

-El día en que me hagas padre-

Hermione sonrió nerviosa pero la loba se emocionó. El Ministro de Magia sería padre de alguno de sus hijos.

Algún día.- le dijo ella. Te ves bellísima en ese vestido, no puedo contenerme - le decía al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciarla.

Con precaución libero los generosos pechos y comenzó a succionarlos y ejercer rápidos puntos de presión para que ella se abriera para el, cosa que ocurrió pues el llamado de la loba era poderoso.

Tras casi romper el escritorio del Ministro en embestidas y jadeos.

Bajaron a hacer acto de presencia.

La comida del Ministerio reflejaba lo lujoso de los recursos con los que contaba el mundo mágico y en los que según los analistas había sido el periodo de mayor esplendor.

La realidad es que el pueblo mágico estaba feliz de que Harry Potter los gobernara, se sentían mucho más seguros. El índice de delincuencia estaba en los mínimos y Britania era próspera.

Las revistas del corazón adoraban a la primera dama y ensalzaban su belleza.

Distintos grupos instrumentales y de cuerdas amenizaron la comida, en la que estaba la mayor parte de la manada ya que formaban parte del gabinete.

El árbol era monumental. Los adornos cambiaban de sitio y color cada de vez en cuando y algo dentro de él entonaba canciones navideñas.

Posterior a la comida y las típicas fotografías y presentes, Harry y Hermione partieron a su mansión por Red Flu. Y llegaron a tiempo para contemplar la hermosa decoración de su mansión, todo en tonos dorados. Y con varios árboles de navidad en diferentes sitios, que engalanaban la parte central donde se concentraba el comedor.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Hermione había ido a correr con sus Lobos naturales, la acompañó Luna y Frederic.

Para el tiempo en que regresaron todos estaban listos para cenar y brindar, en la noche el frío comenzó a jaspear el ambiente con nieve, mientras llegaban los invitados. Hermione se cambió rápidamente por un vestido sweater en tono piel que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto.

Ella en la cabecera, y a su lado Harry y Draco quien apostó el sitio con Viktor y lo ganó, y los demás invitados y consortes. Hermione levantó su copa para el tradicional brindis y al hacerlo, un golpecito en su vientre le interrumpió la palabra.

Perdió la voz y sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes.

Ella estaba preñada, la sonrisa que iluminó su boca fue seguida de un emotivo discurso por parte de Harry y la sonrisa y complicidad de todos los presentes, que fina, ente se veían como una familia.

.

.

.

.

Nota de la autora:

Feliz navidad!


	37. Chapter 37

_Previamente,_

 _En el Capitulo Anterior:_

 _Hermione levantó su copa para el tradicional brindis y al hacerlo, un golpecito en su vientre le interrumpió la palabra._

 _Perdió la voz y sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes._

 _Ella estaba preñada, la sonrisa que iluminó su boca fue seguida de un emotivo discurso por parte de Harry y la sonrisa y complicidad de todos los presentes, que finalmente se veían como una familia._

 **ALPHA WITCH**

 **CAPITULO** **37**

 **.**

El discurso de Harry en la Fiesta de Navidad fue muy emotivo, y tuvo que alargarlo porque súbitamente a Hermione se le esfumaron las palabras, y aunque la vio aún más hermosa, de ser eso posible. Por apariencia debió seguir, que ahí estaba la mamá de Blaise y la abuela de Neville así como los hijos de Bill de visita.

Su discurso avanzo y fue largo pero culminó con ...—... como uno de mis Invitados Especiales esta el tatara nieto de Newton "Newt" Artemis Scamander, O.M Segunda Clase, Lysander Scamander...—

El aludido, casi idéntico a su abuelo Newt se encontraba fascinado en el lugar, llego de magia y de magos que estaba seguro tenian una gran peculiaridad, vamos que el era experto en crituras magicas, y esos magos no parecian reales, es decir, todos eran increíblemente atractivos y fuertes podia apostar. Como los llamados vampiros y sus leyendas que los describían como perfectos, la primera dama era sencillamente una mujer espectacular, de ensueño,casi irreal.

Levanto la copa hacia Harry al ser reconocido por los presentes quienes le habían brindado un cálido aplauso. La primera dama lo veía de forma insistente, era como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

La idea le resultó _escalofriante._

Lo cierto era que muchos eran los cambios en las lobas al estar preñadas, de humor y de estado de ánimo. Inmediatamente Hermione hizo nota mental de hacer una cita con Rimedeus para que sus dudas fueran resueltas. Hermione si podía leer los pensamientos de Escamander y vio en el la inteligencia suficiente como para ser una amenaza, pues algo sospechaba no iba bien.

Todos mientras Harry hablaba habían dejado de lado el banquete suculento frente a ellos y comenzado a impacientarse.

Luna, llegó tarde a la cena, entró a tropezones y su mirada se encontró con la de Lysander Escamander, sintió chispas en todo su cuerpo y le resultó extraño, quiso poner al chico debajo suyo para obsequiarle una noche maravillosa, casi podía escucharlo _gemir su nombre_ mientras lo cabalgaba pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la mirada divertida de Hermione quien arqueó una ceja.

— Un poco de privacidad sería un privilegio— le dijo Luna en su comunicación mental.

Lo que Luna ignoraba era que obviamente había llamado la atención de Lysander tambien.

Theo observo a Hermione junto a Harry con detenimiento, tenia sentido que eligiera a Potter como Ministro, porque Harry era Ministro por instrucciones de Hermione, pero el (Theo) ya fuera en los negocios o en asuntos personales, sus poderes de persuasión eran legendarios. Quizá fuera un poco tiburón ademas de Serpiente. No vacilaría en recurrir a cualquier medio para conseguir lo que quería. Se dijo que, si tenía suerte, quizá hasta pudiera disfrutar de Hermione de un modo más íntimo que el que su posición actual le permitia.

La madre de Blaise se encontraba feliz entre tanto lujo, y aunque llevaba tiempo presionando a Blaise para que se casara rápidamente, sobre todo después del escándalo de Astoria, supuso que el gran cargo que su hijo tenía en él Ministerio de Magia le otorgó la invitación a la casa del mismisimo Ministro, pero llegando sin embargo le gruñó por no haber llevado ninguna cita. Comenzaba a tener oscuras sospechas por el raro comportamiento de su hijo, ya no se le veía en las noticias de sociales con una chica distinta cada semana, su humor estaba considerablemente más animado, cuando él era más reservado y frio tipicamente, y lo peor del asunto es que él se negaba a darle el nombre la poción que seguramente estaba tomando pues se veía mucho más joven y guapo que los chicos ahora hombres de su edad.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró con que la casa estaba llena de solteros, y solteros de muy buen ver y grandes fortunas, el joven Theodore Nott, el también amigo de Blaise Draco Malfoy, esos empresarios gemelos Wesley que habían dejado de ser pobretones, Además e los otros a los que no conocía bien pero estaba segura habia visto en revistas de sociales.

Conforme la cena avanzaba y ella bebía más cócteles comenzó a sentirse más ligera y a pesar de varias severas miradas severas de Blaise siguió bebiendo y ya se sentía todo poderosa.

Theo para hacer más amena la noche para ella le pregunto: —Cómo está Sra Zabini, se divierte?—

Hermione giro el rostro había ellos y puso atención en ella. _Válgame, la mirada de esa mujer es intimidante, penso la Sra Zabini._

— La noche no ha estado del todo fatal, dígame joven Theo, usted y el joven Malfoy se han vuelto, como les llaman...Gay?—

Los gemelos escupieron sus tragos sobre Neville y Bill a quienes tenian de frente, quienes no se molestaron pues también reían abiertamente. Ese era un momento que no dejarian olvidar a las orgullosas serpientes.

La cara de Draco se alargo a proporciones casi alarmantes. Hermione se recargo en Harry ladeando el rostro para que no fuera evidente su risa.

— No señora.— Dijo Theo con calma.

— Espero que si lo son, no sea contagioso, ya tengo sospechas de mi Blaise —

Ahora si Neville no pudo contener un ataque de carcajadas.

Lysander intento distraerse para no reir, conversando con Viktor Krum pero era una situación tan escandalosa que le era difícil.

—Madre, una palabra por favor— le dijo dramáticamente un indignado Blaise que se habia levantado de la mesa. Todo traje de gala y gallardía pero rojo como un cherry.

—Todos ustedes son jóvenes casaderos, deberían buscarse una chica — dijo la viuda sin hacer caso a su hijo.

Harry sumamente divertido intervino. — Estoy de acuerdo, tal vez debo presentarles a algunas chicas del Ministerio.—

La viuda le sonrió al Ministro.

— No es necesario, temo que mi interés esta irremediablemente otorgado, a una mujer, una a la que amare siempre. Y me corresponde además— le respondió Draco a la viuda.

Blaise estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta cuando los hijos de Bill, Victoire, Dominique y Louis Weasley le preguntaron si tambien se habia vuelto Gay.

Bill sonrio divertido y se sento a explicarles a sus hijos nuevamente el porque de su soltería ya que se preguntaban porque no había vuelto a casarse como su madre.

Afortunamente para todos la ya muy anciana Augusta Longbottom estaba tan entretenida comiendo dulces de la mesa de postres que no escuchaba el alboroto.

Finalmente la cena termino, Blaise se encerro a reñir a su madre en el despacho, llego el intercambio de regalos y los invitados estaban a punto de despedirse, cuando Hermione llamo a Luna.

—Encargate de Lysander, sospecha...cosas —

Luna asintió y se dio la vuelta cual soldado para cumplir con su mision.

—¿Le has pedido que lo mate?— la cuestiono Neville escandalizado.

Hermione sonrió. —¿Quieres hacerlo tu?—

Neville se puso muy palido. — Si tu me lo pidieras, lo haria. —

Hermione se rio, y atrajo hacia si al valiente Gryffindor para plantarle tremendo beso mientras nadie observaba. A Hermione le complacía jugar con la nobleza de Neville llevándolo a la desesperación con mimos seductores y este se dejaba hacer, derritiéndose como mantequilla entre sus brazos.

Mientras tanto Luna ya charlaba con Lysander, estaban realmente animados, llevaban minutos hablando...

—Disfruto de la investigacion cientifica sobre criaturas magicas como mi abuelo.— le explicaba el.

— A mi padre y a mi también nos atrae el tema, ¿Que te gustaria investigar ahora? —

— Licantropia y derivados, Lycans, una raza extinta que protege a los de su especie contra la Sociedad, poseen una inmensa fuerza física y mental, así como una extraordinaria capacidad regenerativa, pudiendo recuperarse de sus heridas de una manera asombrosamente rápida. Son objeto de leyenda y reverencia dentro del mundo mágico. Lei los articulos de Bill, eso indujo mi interes. —

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte con esa curiosidad— le dijo Luna con ojos brillantes.— Acompañame a la biblioteca estoy segura de que algo ahi podra ayudarte.—

El dubitativo, estaba hechizado por la belleza de tan hermosa mujer.

Pero como muchos, el deseo de saber mas, de conocer mas, lo domino y siguio a Luna a la biblioteca. Asi como alguna vez Theo siguio a Hermione, o Draco a su Alpha.

Tras breves momentos, las puertas de la biblioteca se cerraron y las uñas de Luna, se alargaron.

.

—Tengo ganas de volar— dijo de pronto Hermione al ver la casa semi vacía y se encaminó hacia las puertas traseras de la misma

Tan rápidamente que los elfos que trabajaban ahi obligados a recibir sueldo no la vieron. Las alarmas de Harry y Viktor se activaron y fueron tras ella.

Mientras Draco ayudaba a Blaise a controlar a su madre induciendola a un _Obliviate_ , en la biblioteca, pues Blaise en su desesperacion habia confesado su amor por Hermione para convencerla de que no era Gay y ella se había puesto histerica.

Hermione salio disparada al cielo, la noche estaba saturada de estrellas brillantes, había estado tomando lecciones de vuelo con Viktor y un posesivo Harry desde hacia un par de semanas, y aunque no era una experta disfrutaba muchísimo de volar. No era fan del quidditch aun, pero se divertia en los partidos caseros que jugaban en casa, entre los gemelos, Harry y Neville armaban un equipo, Draco, Viktor, Blaise y Bill otro, eran largos y feroces, pero muy entretenidos.

Entre los consortes habían crecido las amistades al nivel de hermandades.

Eso enorgullecía a Hermione.

Ella llevaba la delantera esa noche, Harry y Viktor la custodiaban lado a lado, nerviosos de algún accidente. Eso le causaba gracia. Queriendo jugar un poco, acelero su marcha, la costosa escoba que Viktor le había comprado la hacía sentir como su fuera entre plumas y rieles suaves.

El viento choco contra sus mejillas y sintió la adrenalina bombear en su cuerpo, si, ahora entendía la absurda obsesión de ambos: Volar era maravilloso.

Dio giros rebuscados como si a su paso delineara la constelación de estrellas que le iluminaba.

El corazón de ambos buscadores se detuvo, ella jamás hacia cosas como esa.

Y ahí lo hizo.

Soltó los brazos de la escoba y se dejó caer hacia la nada con una sonrisa.

Harry se adelantó, sentía que la escoba no iba lo suficientemente rápido, y era el último modelo de lo mejor que había en el mercado. Se sintió ir tan rápido que el mango se sentía caliente a su tacto, como hierro forjándose en calor del fuego.

Viktor hizo lo propio y se desestimaron pues al intentar alcanzarla chocaron aparatosamente y Viktor se abrazo a ella perdiendo su escoba, Harry quien por el impacto salio literalmente volando, disparado en dirección contraria debido al impacto.

Viktor se abrazo a ella quien estaba sonriendo, el supero el miedo a perderla al verla feliz y le sonrió de vuelta. Y asi, cayendo al vacio de Londres se besaron apasionadamente.

—Viktor, mi siempre, siempre Viktor…el primero que me vio como mujer, no Lycan, no loba, no sexo. Solo a mi, siempre has estado ahí para mi.—

De pronto se sintieron dentro de una cálida burbuja, Harry les envío una proyección segura donde salvarlos de un aterrizaje aparatoso desde el suelo.

Su super oído le había permitio escuchar la breve conversación, no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el corazón, era cierto, Viktor había sido primero, siempre el anticipado, el más paciente y más listo.

El tardo años en descubrir lo que sentía por Hermione. Como un imbecil.

Cuando bajaron al piso, Viktor aun no había soltado a Hermione, ese momento tan intimo entre ambos fue protegido y no espiado por Harry, quien se alejo un poco para vigilar el perímetro y darles privacidad, a ese grado había crecido el entendimiento y la complicidad entre consortes,

Despues, se integró a ellos y Lenta y silenciosamente se perdieron los tres en la noche.

.

Al día siguiente y a punto de visitar a Rimedeus en su departamento de Nueva York, Hermione estaba tensa por alguna razón desconocida. Y más tarde debia darle la noticia a la manada.

Decidio ir de compras antes, hambrienta, se llevó a William con ella de escolta pues Draco y BLaise estaban aún ocupados con la viuda Zabini y pidieron asistencia a Theo. Ella no se involucró porque tenía mucho que hacer y mucho apetito, tras devorar un suculento desayuno, y charlar animadamente Bill sabia que Hermione escogió su compañía porque era discreto.

Algo traía entre manos su Alfa y después de lo qué pasó con la madre de BLaise, Lysander Escamander y ahora un montón de asesinatos en el callejón Dyagon que tuvo a Harry, sus hermanos y Viktor pegados a sus escritorios, algo estaba ocurriendo. Y también sabía que era su oportunidad para disfrutar del tiempo con ella.

Le sugirió entrar a un Spa para un masaje rápido. Y a ella le pareció buena idea, había dos sillones para masajes de espalda. Le habían dado masajes completos muchas veces, pero nunca uno de ésos. Bill Mando cerrar el lugar solo para ella.

Hermione se deslizó en uno de ellos y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las rodillas, el pecho y los codos sobre almohadillas acolchadas, e imaginó que alguien le eliminaba la tensión física después de un día largo y agotador.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos e imaginó que unos dedos le relajaban la nuca.

Y ahí estuvieron…

—¿William?—

—¿Mmm?—

—¿Qué haces?—

—Ayudar a que te relajes.—

—Mmm —gimió mientras él soltaba la zona tensa y una mezcla de placer y dolor la embargaba—.

Él subió por el cuello hasta la nuca, luego bajó por la columna. Hermione sintió que el cuerpo se le derretía bajo esas manos hábiles. Que talento oculto le había descubierto.

Y entonces sintió que se situaba detrás de ella para equilibrarse en la parte de atrás del sillón. Las manos bajaron desde los hombros hasta los codos. Los brazos la rodearon y lentamente fue consciente de la erección que le presionaba la zona lumbar, él murmuró:

—¿Algún otro sitio tenso que quieras que trabaje?

Un minuto antes había estado completamente relajada.

—Creo que ya has hecho suficiente —jadeó

—¿Sí? —el calor de su cuerpo se transmitió a la espalda de ella—.

Al sentir que flexionaba los brazos contra los suyos, Hermione abrió la boca para decirle que ya podía parar, pero no emitió ninguna palabra. Will deslizó las manos hasta sus codos y luego pasó a la cintura El top de cachimira que le daba libre acceso a sus abdominales y se centró en ellos, frenando el ascenso de las manos justo debajo de sus pechos.

—¿Ahora? —murmuró él.

Hermione gimió y se reclinó contra él. Y cuando él prosiguió la subida, ella se arqueó para que los pechos le llenaran las manos. Los dedos pulgares le acariciaron los pezones ya distendidos a través de la fina seda que los cubría. Que Morgana la ayudara, pero estaba tan excitada que había perdido todo el sentido común.

Con otro gemido, cerró los ojos e imaginó que era cada uno de sus consortes quienes la tocaban por todas partes con la misma intimidad. Imaginó que el cuerpo le vibraba como un instrumento siendo afinado.

En respuesta, ella apretó el trasero contra la erección. Fue el turno de él de gemir. Will le devolvió la presión, introdujo la manobajo sus pantalones y encontró su punto dulce a través de la seda ya húmeda que la cubría.

Hermione jadeó de placer y al siguiente instante Will se movió detrás de ella para poder girarle un poco la cabeza y tomarle la boca. Entregada, le devolvió el beso y le succionó la lengua mientras él seguía acariciándole el núcleo. Con los dedos le separó los pliegues a través de la tela y encontró su centro.

Hermione Frotándose contra la erección, queria tocarlo también,pero Bill no se quejaba. Se pegó a ella y Hermione pudo oír su respiración entrecortada. Luego lo sintió endurecerse y crecer aún más a través de la ropa.

Sin desear otra cosa que darse la vuelta y tomarle la erección con la boca, no pudo seguir su deseo, solo pudo imaginar el sabor y la textura.

Pero la fantasía y la repetida presión del dedo frotándole el clítoris bastaron para causarle un temblor en lo más hondo de su ser.

—Si no paras, voy a estallar —jadeó.

—Eso está bien- le dijo el.

Le mordisqueó la piel entre el cuello y el hombro e incrementó la presión del dedo; Hermione no pudo luchar contra el precipicio que la llamaba.

Volvió a besarla y ella se fragmentó en largas olas de placer.

Cuando los temblores cesaron, Bill le pasó los brazos por la cintura, le besó el costado del cuello.

—Ahora estás relajada —murmuró sonriente, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de su cabello.

.

.

* * *

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS

tenshin anime HOLI! GRACIAS CARIÑO!

SALUDOS PARA TI TMB GRACIAS POR TUS FELICITACIONES

Doristarazona

HOLA NENA, GRACIAS POR LAS FELICITACIONES Y EL FANATASTICO REVIEW! BESINES

artipinck94

( MI CORAZON SE ENCOJE POR TUS PALABRAS "No me cansaré de decirte que me gusta mucho esta historia"*) GRACIAS GRACIAS!HABLANDO DE PROYCTOS, YA TE DISTE UNA PASADA POR INFERNO LEX?

lynn - lugo1

HOLA CARIÑO, VAYA ME SORPRENDE LO OBSERVADORA QUE ERES! MIS MEJORES DESEOS TAMBIEN

genesis

HOLA LINDA GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW

SELENE 333

HOLI! XDXDXDXDX VERE QUE PUEDO HACER

Emma3mikan

I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE IT LIKE THAT!

Sally

IGUALMENTE CARIÑO! SALUDOS! GRACIAS

Sally

HOLI, BUENO NO SERA UN SOLO CRIO SI A ESO TE REFIERES ,BUENO, YA HAS VISTO A LUNA EN ESTE CHAPTER CREO QUE LO MERECIA

Caroone

HOLI! CARCAJADA ESCANDOLOSA POR TU COMPARACION CON PELICULA DE ALIEN, VAYA, NO SE SI ME ENCANTA O QUE

Chibik-Lady chapter

HOLA CARIÑO, ME ENCANTA CREAR EMOCIONES ASI! TU PREGUNTA RESPECTO A KATHERINE Y LAS SIETE LUNAS ME IMPACTO, QUE DETALLISTA! PRONTO SERA RESUELTA

TIENES RAZON RESPECTO A VIKTOR, EL VILLANO QUE EXPERIMENTA CON SANGRE LYCAN PRONTO APARECERA PARA HACER DE LAS SUYAS -RISA MACABRA-

HERMIONE NO MARCARA A LUNA DE LA MISMA FORMA, SALUDOS!

AyelenMara

OW VAYA TANTA CURIOSIDAD ME HA ANIMADO A CREAR UNA RONDA DE APUESTAS! QUIEN GANE PODRA SUGERIR ALGO RESPECTO A UN PEROSNAJE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, AUNQUE PISTA: SON 2 LOS PADRES.

sonrais777

HOLI CARIÑO, PUES TE DIGO LO MISMO QUE A AyelenMara , QUE EL MEJOR REVIEWR OBTENGA SU PREMIO!

SALUDINES!

* * *

 _ **"Mi amor es unico, no puede tener rival, ella es la mujer mas bella que haya vivido. Cuando pasa, roba mi corazon y se lo lleva"***_

 _ **Frase dedicada a Nefertari. Antiguo Egipto**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Si, he regresado.**_

 **Alpha Witch**

 **Capítulo 38**

Lysander Scamander, yacía sobre un amplio charco de sangre. Luna lo observo curiosa, tal vez se había excedido.

Al cerrar la puerta del despacho inmediatamente brincó sobre el abriéndole las ropas y hechizándolo con sus ojos dilatados.

Lysander sintió que la saliva se le atrapó previo a la garganta, ya no tuvo la capacidad de decir nada, o moverse, se volvió un pequeño ciervo a Merced de su predador. Ella saltó sobre el cual guepardo sobre presa, no era una bruja, era una mujer, bella de manera que casi dolía, era también una criatura salvaje la más hermosa que hubiera visto. Decidió que morir en sus manos sería algo bueno, sus largos años de investigación habían valido la pena.

Eso le hizo conseguir el habla.

" Por favor, déjame hablar contigo antes de que me asesines"

Luna le sonrió, "Haré algo más que hablar contigo"

Él sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina.

Luna con agilidad lo despojó de las ropas que poseía y atrapó su miembro entre sus dedos ágiles y ya expertos, Lysander sintió que sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas ante la vergüenza, el pudor, la angustia y la extraña mezcla de emociones que lo embargaba. Pero pronto todo eso fue reemplazado por excitacion, su sangre se volvió lava ardiente. Jamás se había sentido así, era ridículamente un virgen en el buen sexo, pues él no se consideraba un buen amante. Menos mal que esa criatura haría todo el trabajo.

Sobre el piso frío de piedra, el perdería la vida y la honra, se hizo cientos de preguntas, como era posible que en casa del mismísimo ministro hubiera tal peligro, quería correr y advertirle pero sabía que era muy tarde. La angustia lo golpeo, sin embargo a pesar de lo que pasaba quería pensar que esa hermosa criatura que a todas luces parecía un Lycan no era maligna. Su tatarabuelo decía siempre que ninguna criatura era en realidad maligna.

Luna estaba en un orden de ideas completamente distinto.

Y así fue, en pocos segundos Luna se empaló en el hinchado miembro y comenzó una danza sensual e irresistible. Ella estaba concentrada en su propio placer, y con ello estaba dando a Lysander el mejor sexo de su vida, y tal cual como lo imagino al verlo por primera vez, el libero un jadeo de exitacion y placer, ya no podía contenerse más. No dejaba de hacer sonidos, entre suspiros y algunos gruñidos masculinos para su vergüenza le hacía saber lo mucho que disfrutaba de ella y su labor.

Ella sonrió sobre él y lo arañó sobre el tórax montándolo con más furia, había algo en su víctima que a pesar del mínimo esfuerzo hacía presión en sus puntos exactos de placer. Lysander entonces prácticamente gritaba, como animal en celo, pensó que si de cualquier forma moría ya no importaba un galeón su pudor.

Finalmente cuando ambos alcanzaron el climax y en un arrebato Luna lo mordió en la yugular, lo suficientemente salvaje como para que muriera, como le había instruido su alpha.

A Hermione a la distancia le llegó el llamado mental de Luna.,

Hizo una mueca. "No lo mates, transfórmalo, puede ser útil" le dijo en su vía mental.

Luna a toda prisa se apresuró a darle de su sangre, pues casi estaba segura de que era muy tarde. Y cuando termino de hacerlo, de forma escalofriante Lyssander despertó y herido de muerte la mordió a ella en el hombro cegándola por completo.

Hermione ya se había aseado e incorporado, estaban por llegar al departamento de Rimedeus. Los tacones costosos de Hermione golpeaban con suavidad el piso.

Bill tras ella meditaba lo ocurrido en la cena de navidad, las preguntas de sus hijos y su situación actual. La verdad era que era dichoso, servia a la manada con su corazón, amaba a sus hijos tenía ahora el poder y la fuerza para siempre cuidarlos, hasta de las amenazas más espantosas, era respetado en sociedad y de vez en vez como el presente día podía tener una parte de su Alpha solo para el. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, ya había estado casado, no era lo suyo, lo suyo era lo que estába viviendo...

Previamente en la Mansión de la manada:

Blaise entró después de su madre al despacho, y cerró la puerta tras el.

La viuda Zabini a pesar de la edad era aún muy atractiva, gritaba en sus ropas buen gusto y dinero, las copas de mas que bebió lo único que habían hecho era hacerla altanera.

"Me has avergonzado ahí dentro" le dijo Blaise dolido.

"No entiendo porque, finalmente es una duda legítima, creo que tus otros dos amigos también son homosexuales y seguramente siempre se han reunido para orgias" sus palabras fueron para Blaise como navajazos.

Blaise había sentido que su corazón se detuvo, no era que tuviera un conflicto con los homosexuales, era que sabía que su mamá lo decía para ofenderlo.

La viuda hablo con él de sus recuerdos de un hijo Casanova, de la importancia de la conservación del apellido, del nivel económico, etc etc.

Blaise harto la interrumpió.

"Porque no puedes aceptar la vida que he escogido? Ya no me interesan las mujeres como antes. Pero no soy homosexual." Le dijo dolido.

"Júralo! Júralo para que te crea" le dijo ella incrédula de semejante cambio.

Blaise rodó los ojos, "No voy a hacer un juramento tan absurdo, estas borracha y no lo recordarás"

Para la viuda Blaise estaba confirmado sus sospechas y lanzó al muro un grueso dulcero de cristal que se hizo añicos ruidosamente. Amagó con tomar más pero Blaise tuvo que forzarla a detenerse.

Theo, que escucho todo se alarmó y entro a ayudarlo. Lo encontró forcejeando con ella, ya muy molesto.

"Blaise contrólate"

Blaise la soltó y su peinado se descoloco por el forcejeo. "Ella me ha obligado"

"Amigo mantén la compostura, no es ella misma" dijo Theo intentando observar la situación con frialdad.

"No pensé que armara este lío, monte todo lo de la cena y quería dar una buena impresión ahora siempre verán a mi madre como una problemática"

La viuda se indignó, "Yo no soy problemática! Es que me acabo de enterar que jamás tendré un heredero del apellido Zabini después de ti, y ya hay murmuraciones de tu vida aislada"

Theo cerró los ojos, la viuda en parte tenía razón, Blaise estaba rojo como cherry.

La viuda entonces sacó su varita y la apuntó a Theo, "Tú debes haber vuelto a mi niño encantador un homosexual sin escrúpulos"

Blaise se llevó las manos al rostro. "Madre detente, las consecuencias pueden ser fatales"

La viuda rio con maldad, "Yo he enterrado a todos mis esposos, no me hables de fatalidades"

"Recuerda que por poco hubiéramos sido hermanastros" le dijo Theo a Blaise con cara de asco.

La viuda puso su atención de nuevo en Theo. "Dicen que ,la muerte de tu padre fue muy extraña...hay personas que hacen lo que sea por heredar una fortuna"

Blaise perdió los papeles y apuntó a su madre con su varita "Hasta donde van a llegar tus ofensas por tu necedad? Respeta a mis amigos, comprende, ellos tampoco son homosexuales!"

"Los chicos mejor partido de Slytherin se han vuelto célibes? Por Favor! Solo es cuestión de tiempo, el Ministro piensa como yo, deben conseguirse una chica pronto, sobre todo tú Blaise, después de tu espantosa boda fallida, una esposa en Azcaban, es un escándalo!"

"El Ministro se puede ir al carajo" escupió Blaise. "Solo quiere deshacerse de nosotros"

"Porque querría algo así?" Los ojos de la viuda estaban vidriosos pero atentos.

"Amigo, esto terminará en asesinato o obliviate" le dijo Theo.

Blaise se pasó la mano por el cabello exasperado.

"Bien, ya que no recordará nada de esto, puedo decirle que me alegra mucho no haber emparentado con usted" soltó Theo.

Blaise soltó una carcajada nerviosa y la viuda no pudo esconder su asombro. Theo continuó... "Me parece curioso que usted quiera culparme de la muerte de mi padre cuando todo mundo sabe que usted asesinó a sus esposos, hubiera preferido que mi padre muriera en sus manos?"

"Theo por favor! Cálmate!, es a mi madre a quien hablas" le grito Blaise.

La viuda observó a Theo con odio. Y en un dos por tres lanzó un encantamiento no su varita para golpearlo. Blaise lo conocía bien de niño así fue criado en sus travesuras, Theo sacó su varita y combatió el hechizo que terminó rebotando en Blaise quien salió volando hacia el muro.

Draco que con su supe oído escuchaba todo, hasta ahora divertido, se fue al despacho con molestia.

"Son unos imbeciles, esto se salió de control" dijo Draco al entrar. "Estimada señora. Estamos en casa del Ministro de magia, será escoltada a la salida y me aseguraré de que su fotografía y la narración de lo qué pasó llegue al Profeta si no me entrega en este momento su varita "

La viuda perdió todo color. "No lo harías"

"Si lo haré" le dijo Draco amenazante.

Ella le entregó la varita.

"Ahora se que todos ustedes son unos vagos, homosexuales, de poca monta...unos..."

Blaise en ese momento le lanzó un encantamiento silenciador. "Voy a obliviarte mamá y por eso voy a decirte la verdad...yo amo a Hermione Granger"

La viuda que no podía hablar abrió los ojos como platos en terror.

Blaise continuó "Todo este tiempo Daphne tenía razón, yo la amo...he dedicado mi vida a ella y no me interesa ningúna otra bruja. No espero que lo entiendas"

En ese momento las luces del despacho se apagaron y los libros comenzaron a sacudirse. Era la magia no verbal y la ira de la bruja.

"Es una mujer casada!, es la esposa del Ministro de Magia! Nuestros ancestros volverían a morir!...ademas, es ...ella es...una sangre..."

"Calle, calle porque no respondo" le amago Theo.

Draco tomó su varita apuntó a ella y dijo con frialdad: "Obliviate"

La viuda cayó desmayada.

" Blaise ocúpate de tu madre" le dijo Draco y salió en busca de Hermione. Él había usado el mismo hechizo que Theo y rastreo la esencia mágica de Hermione.

En camino, llegando a Nueva York llegó la lechuza de Harry, pero él guardó la carta en su bolsillo y fue a toda prisa hacia el departamento de Rimedeus.

Londres,

Mientras tanto en el Ministerio, Harry estaba iracundo por la visita de Hermione a Rimedeus, le hubiera gustado acompañarla pero tenía una seria de entrevistas que dar y una moción que presentar por la seríe de sangrientos asesinatos ocurridos en el callejón Diagon.

Fred, George y Krum tenían de trabajo hasta sus narices, James Klov, el lider de su manada de licántropos muggle había reportado que habían sido precisamente licántropos aquellos que causaron las muertes pero además de ello, actuaban en manada que olía a Lycan.

15 muertes en 2 noches, la lluvia había formado literalmente un rio de sangre sobre la acera, del tan socialmente recorrido callejón.

Alguien quería sembrar miedo, pero no lo harían bajo su Ministrado, el los pondría tras las rejas o metros bajo tierra pero pagarían caro su ataque carnicero.

James solicitó reunirse con Hermione o William pero ahora ambos estaban ocupados, así que Krum fue a su encuentro, mientras los Wesley contenían el papeleo y el escándalo. Ni en la época oscura las muertes habían sido tan cínicas.

Exasperado, Harry mando lechuzas a las serpientes de la manada, si la maldita mujer no cooperaba el mismo iría a pegarle un avada para que les dejara hacer su vida.

En Nueva York,

La puerta del lujoso apartamento se abrió y una hermosa mujer escoltó a Hermione y William dentro.

Rimedeus enseguida notó algo distinto en Hermione.

\- Si mis sospechas son ciertas, Tus consortes son unos bastardos afortunados-

.

.

.

Queridos míos,

Lamento mi larga ausencia, la vida real me robó tiempo e inspiración, me disculpo, solo les pido, me hagan saber si aún están ahí para esta historia.

Suya siempre...

Denile.


	39. Chapter 39

Hola queridos míos estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta!

Me encantó el recibimiento que me dieron me animo muchísimo actualizar mucho más seguido y espero que la historia les siga encantando leerla así como a mí me sigue fascinando escribirla, por otro lado les comento que también voy a actualizar Inferno Lex de la cual ya encontré por ahí en fanfiction una historia muy pero que muy pero que muy similar Espero que no sea plagio no sé qué pensar en fin pido su apoyo también para esa joven historia, en cuanto la actualice.

* * *

 **ALPHA WITCH**

 **CAPITULO 39**

Rimedeus rodó los ojos, "Solo hablamos de la protección, no solo de tu manada sino de _nuestra Raza_ , en ti llevas las siguientes generaciones de un linaje que pensábamos _extinto_. Todas las manadas te protegerán, ya no eres solo de tus lobos de alguna manera eres de la especie, y debo serte honesto... _esto puede esperanzar a los machos Alfas a tener descendencia, algunos te retaran a una batalla para hacerse de ti y preñarte_ , después de tu primer alumbramiento claro, se que es de bárbaros como la ultima vez que hablamos de nuestras costumbres, pero mira, te has adaptado bien"

"Honestamente..."

"Debes entender Hermione" le pidió Rimedeus con paciencia y una sonrisa, Intentando armarse de paciencia.

"Me parece una practica Machista"

 _-Previamente la había cargado cual niña pequeña y un par de lagrimas casi brotan de sus ojos. La noticia lo había conmovido, "Eres un milagro para nuestra raza, un milagro lleno de bucles esponjosos, ha sido dificil para nosotros no extinguirnos. Bueno, vaya jamas pense decir esto, creo que estoy envejeciendo, aunque lo memorice, es mi deber como Alpha y no sabes que alegria me da comentartelo, estas son las recomendaciones de tu embarazo:_

 _Los medicamentos y suplementos vitamínicos que deben ingerirse son principalmente: Sangre Lycan, Carne magra, aceites de origen marino, y muchas verduras magicas._

 _Lleva una vida tranquila y evitar las situaciones problemáticas tanto a nivel físico como emocional_

 _No debes volar_

 _No se te notara el embarazo hasta la ultima semana del ultimo mes, el cuerpo de la hembra lycan se mantiene asi para proteger a las crias, sin embargo hacerlo presionara otros órganos de tu cuerpo, es por eso que debes evitar volar.-_

Hermione resoplo y cruzo sus brazos. "Sera una matanza estoy segura"

Draco tomo su mano, había ignorado el llamado de Potter y llegado al departamento de Rimedeus, casi tiro la puerta y paso de largo a Will y a un par de amantes del Alpha de Alphas sin saludar, su gruesa y fina túnica de fondo esmeralda ondeando al caminar.

Abriendo de un portazo la reunión que ella tenia con Rimedeus. No había alcanzado a escuchar...

"¿De que estan hablando que te tiene tan alterada?, lo he sentido, nada debe preocuparte Eres la mujer mas poderosa de Inglaterra" le dijo con seguridad

Rimedeus se aclaro la garganta.

Sus ojos habían cambiado a un ámbar intenso, "Es la ultima y primera vez que te permito entres asi a mi propiedad, te he olido a 10 kilómetros pero entiendo tu desesperación, la conexión que ustedes tienen es algo que _he de confesar me tiene intrigado_ "

Draco no se inmuto.

Hermione volteo a verlo con la exasperación similar a la de una maestra que observa a su pupilo mas travieso, "Draco...lo hablaremos en la mansión ..."

Draco frunció el ceño. Eso significaba un " _Callate y compórtate"_

Rimedeus lo ignoro y hablo de nuevo con la vista fija en Hermione "Hermione, esto debería hablarse en una reunión _de Alphas,_ he convocado a una reunión de seguridad por los asesinatos hechos por nuestros hijos malportados, los licántropos, este tema tambien sera ahi tratado"

Bill que ya había entrado también, dijo "Todos saben que eso es obra de un Licano, orquestado es decir..." William se había dejado una pequeña barba y sus ojos azules brillaron al hablar.

"Eso sospechamos William, Hermione tiene suerte de tenerte en su manada, tu nivel de conocimientos sobre nuestra raza es magnifico, he leido todos tus articulos" le dijo Rimedeus.

"Siempre he estado orgullosa de las habilidades de William" menciono Hermione, levantando la barbilla con autoridad como cuando estudiante que decia algo importante, "Yo _escojo_ a los miembros de mi manada, no tomo a _nadie_ por equivocación -pronto sonrió de forma traviesa- excepto a Draco por supuesto, el fue mi experimento"

Draco rodó los ojos. No sabia si reñirle o enterrarle las garras.

Rimedeus sonrío "A esta reunión solo podrás llevar cinco miembros de tu manada, no a tus destacados amantes - observo de reojo a Draco- sino aquellos que sean mejores _estrategas_."

Hermione medito las palabras de Rimedeus, tenia razón. "Bien, me voy, seguimos en contacto"

Salio elegantemente tras despedirse de el con un abrazo afectuoso, para Will y Draco la ternura en el abrazo de Rimedeus no paso desapercibida. Ahora era claro para ellos que algo les ocultaba su Alpha.

Para llegar a la Mansión Hermione insistio por un carruaje hacia la Estación de tren mágica. El porque escogió el camino mas largo, intrigo a Draco y William pero no hicieron mas preguntas. Caminaron a su lado custodiandola celosa y discretamente.

Hermione guardo silencio y medito hacia sus propios pensamientos...

El tren inicio su marcha y Will saco un libro para hacer el viaje mas corto, aunque sus sentidos estaban alerta. Draco se transformo en gato blanco y se recosto sobre los muslos femeninos recibiendo mimos.

En Londres,

En el en Hogar de la Manada:

Blaise y Theo estaban en el jardin, despues de dejar en la Mansión Zabini a la viuda, observaban a los lobos naturales jugar con un gnomo de su cesped.

"Ya cálmate, ya paso" Lo calmo el ojiazul.

"Lose, Pero he de confesar que tengo algo de miedo..." Blaise masajeo sus cienes "No quiero que mi madre tenga la suerte que tuvo tu padre ni el padre de Draco o los padres de Harry o los de Neville ...para el caso sé que estoy un poco desesperado pero ahora que lo pienso todos en la manada necesitábamos una familia verdadera y ahora que lo somos y que tenemos nuestras peleas, nuestros celos y romance me encuentro más feliz de lo que estado en toda mi vida porque el tener _una familia real y consolidar la fortuna_ Es lo que siempre se pensó para mí aunque tal vez el ingrediente felicidad no estaba del todo implícito."

"Tranquilízate Blaze no tengo intenciones de matar a tu madre y creo que Draco tampoco, Aunque debes aconsejarle que no hablé mal de Hermione porque entonces todo cambiaría mientras nosotros no queramos hacerlo dudo que alguien más se aventure o tenga la sangre fría de asesinarla por otro lado ahora que finalmente estamos charlando como antes yo también me resentí mucho ante tu deseo de querer ser consorte de Hermione cuando nos diste tan mal rato a mí y a Draco por estar tras ella siempre, ... tuve la esperanza de que te quedarás con Luna"

Blaise casi suelta una carcajada, se conjuro un whisky de fuego y uno para su amigo "Mi querida serpiente pero yo qué puedo decirte si en estos últimos años me he tragado todas mis palabras, ¿No te has dado cuenta que estoy enamorado?" Theo lo observo fijamente, sus azules ojos zafiro brillantes "No te imaginas lo que siento por ella, siento mis rodillas temblar en anticipación cuando está cerca, mis manos pican por querer tocarla, la sueño todos los días y no es ningún hechizo ¡Por Salazar!, ¿No te has dado cuenta de todo lo que he hecho por ella?, ¿Por la manada?, me he sometido al ridículo público, lo hago aún y mamá no será la única que piense que Soy homosexual, y lo sabes, ¡Puse en prisión a Astoria Greengrass! y se que ella esta conmigo desde un principio porque estaba celosa de la relacion que Astoria tenia con Draco, pero no me importa."

Theo suspiro "Sí bueno, Todos hemos cruzado algunos límites por estar con ella, incluyendo a Draco y por supuesto que entiendo lo que sientes por ella ...será que tal vez todos pensamos que nadie puede amarla más que cada uno"

"Potter cree que es el pato macho por qué es Ministro y su pareja ante el mundo mágico, A veces quisiera tirarlo de su escoba y que se rompa unos 15 huesos... sé que sanara en unos minutos..."

Theo hizo una mueca "No te ciegues Blaze, Potter está en esa posición porque Hermione quiso, era lo más conveniente para ella y para la manada, todos somos piezas de ajedrez en sus bellas manos... aunque sí es duro ver que oficialmente para los demás ellos son pareja, y vas a Bulgaria que está al otro lado del mundo y es pareja de Krum, tal vez debemos escoger otro país y que sea la pareja de cada uno en ellos"

Blaze sonrío "Sí tal vez tengas razón"

Una lechuza llego: Hermione había convocado una reunión de emergencia.

Blaise y Theo voltearon a verse con miradas de sorpresa.

.

En el despacho de la Mansión:

Neville habia estado haciendo manuscritos para publicacion de no uno, sino doce maravillosos Volumenes de Herbolaria, bajo su autoria y con la firma de la Editorial mas Importante de Inglaterra. Abarcaba desde los quechuas del siglo XIV, como recetas de los chinos de quinientos años antes de Cristo, un colosal repertorio de fármacos y recetarios naturales. Desde los escritos de Dioscórides, Galeno, Maimónides, Averroes, Nostradamus, Servet, absolutamente todos los remedios naturales muggle y magicos encontrados en sus investigaciones, tras su publicacion Hermione sabia que Neville haria historia, mucho mas legendaria que la que alguna vez Gilderoy Lockhart.

Habian sido libros de Lectura Nocturna para Hermione y había dado sus observaciones en notas al margen para el joven mago.

Ya tenia en su mano el Proyecto de la Primera Edición y los había envuelto para regalo. Añoraba dárselos a Hermione.

Mas tarde,

Hermione llego y subió a su habitación sin hablar con Nadie, convoco a Luna y a Lysander así como a Viktor Krum.

Luna entro con Lysander de su mano. El joven mago estaba tan impactado como apenado.

"No temas Lysander, ya eres uno de nosotros. Bienvenido"

Luna sonrió y empujo un poco a Lysander hacia el frente.

"Gracias"

"No contaremos nada de lo suyo, hasta la reunion" Les ordeno Hermione.

Luna y Lysander asintieron.

"Cuentame de tu transformación" Los ojos de Hermione brillaban con curiosidad.

"Bien" Dijo el tomando asiento frente a ella.

le dijo tranquilo Lysander.

Hermione sonrió, Un conciliador, Le gustaba eso, su manada lo necesitaba.

-Ven Viktor sientate a mi lado, escuchemos juntos.- Le dijo Hermione.

Y el Bulgaro muy sonriente, así lo hizo.

Lysander continuo, -Perdi fuerza supongo que por perder tanta sangre y el lobo otra parte de mi antes desconocida, casi enseguida se hizo cargo,lo acepte ligeramente, me sentí como nunca, ...un predador, salvaje e incontrolable. Y emprendi mi energia hacia Luna La olía, la percibía, sabia que era mia, La vi en la cena y me fascino. - Hermione sonreía mucho era, como leer una historia de amor- y el lobo reconocía a la loba, y no cualquier loba, era la loba que me había hecho lo que ahora soy, uno de vosotros, un Lycan, en la profundidad de mi mente la marque como mía. Y siguieron pasando cosas maravillosas- Viktor ladeo el rostro en curiosidad -El lobo le contó cosas al hombre. De su raza, de su especie casi extinta, de la necesidad de procrear, reconocía el ímpetu por formar una pareja, y pertenecer a la manada, yo le conté al lobo a través de imágenes, mis recuerdos, para que finalmente siempre seamos uno, fue como caer hacia un hermoso vacío, hacia dentro de un pozo sin fondo que me sumergía dentro de esa imagen. Luna, mi loba. Para siempre, llenándome, poseyéndome.-

Viktor iba a preguntar lo obvio cuando Hermione se puso de pie. -Vamos ya, que nos esperan-

.

El ambiente estaba tenso, todos los miembros de la manada se habían reunido.

Los consortes en primera fila en la sala circular adaptada en el sótano de forma súper secreta diseñada por los Gemelos Wesley al puro estilo James Bond y el resto de mis miembros sentados en las filas que seguían ponían atención al centro donde ella estaba centrada en lo que a todas luces era un trono.

Hermione lucia regia, llevaba puesto un vestido ceñido al cuerpo pero largo hasta sus tobillos en tono capuchino de gamuza, a Neville le pareció lo más sexy que había visto en su vida, hacia un esfuerzo por concentrarse y apretaba en su regazo sus doce libros.

Harry estaba al lado de Theo y de Draco, Blaise junto al platinado. Pero la primera novedad de la noche radicaba en la presencia de Scamander, fue fácilmente deducido para Todos que Luna lo había mordido y dado que la rubia era de los más obedientes miembros todos dieron por hecho que fueron instrucciones de Hermione.

"Sabía que no podrías resistirte a él" le dijo Harry a Hermione divertido al entrar."Estas preciosa por cierto"

"Me conoces bien" le replicó ella complice.

Tras breves instantes de silencio, Luna solicitó la palabra. "Alpha, debo confesar que después de transformar a Scamander, este me mordió de vuelta y creo que estamos imprimados"

La mayoría levantaron las cejas, hubo algunos que voltearon a ver a la pareja. Hermione exploró la mente de Luna y la de Lysander, y vio amor puro y magnético entre ellos, una especie de amor tan eterno y antiguo como el tiempo, ciego y magnético, vaya asi que asi era imprimarse de alguien, la dicha la inundo pues adoraba a Luna como su amiga.

"Creo que tienes razón Luna, no tocare a Lysander nunca."

Luna sonrió agradecida.

Y de alguna manera todos los demás, tomaron la noticia con agrado.

La mente de Theo estaba a mil por hora, él sabía bien, que solo podrían haber imprimaciones después de que la Alpha estuviera preñada. Su pulso se aceleró al igual que el de Viktor que conocía las leyes de los Lycan.

Hermione tomo aire, de sus labios como en cámara lenta salio la frase "Bien, debo decirles algo importante."

Por alguna razón, todos contuvieron el aliento.

"Estoy embarazada"

Harry, Draco, Theo, Viktor, Neville y Blaise pasaron en segundos a alegría desbordante, Los gemelos comenzaron a gritar como histéricos y conjuraron fuegos artificiales interiores. Los demas estallaron en aplausos y vitores.

Theo fue el primero en llegar y levantarla de la cintura, comenzó a besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Mientras tanto Neville la abrazo por la espalda, ya que en llegar a ella Harry y Draco se habían derribado accidentalmente por supuesto. Muy pronto, cada consorte tenia una mano en Hermione y ella cerro los ojos, la loba tomo el control.

Entraron en su propio canal mental, Alfa y Consortes, uno mágico y privado.

 _Felicidad, Plenitud, Sorpresa, Alegría_

 _Harry: Hermione, eres el amor de mi vida y mi mejor amiga, ahora me has dado la oportunidad mas grande que jamas pense conseguir, mi propia familia, un hijo, a tu lado, ¡Siento que reventare de felicidad!_

 _Hermione, mujer y Loba suspiraron_

 _Draco: ¡Lo sabia! Sabia que pronto estarías embarazada, lo supe desde la primera vez que te hice el amor, que eras mía y mi linaje contigo seria eterno. Sera el niño mas poderoso que jamas existio, ¿Sabes que estas, en lo mas profundo de mis huesos verdad? Es satisfactorio estar tambien dentro tuyo, invadiendote, haciendote mia ahi tambien_

 _Hermione comenzó a reir_

 _Theo: Amada mía, la dicha que me has entregado es la mas sublime que jamas he experimentado, cubrire a nuestro hijo y a ti de amor y protección por toda la eternidad_

 _La alegría y paz que la embargaron fueron magnificas_

 _Viktor: lyubov moya, amor mio... esto es un sueño hecho realidad, no te defraudare, cuidare sus vidas con la mia, me entrego a ustedes en cuerpo y alma_

 _Hermione quiso abrazarlo, abrazarlos a todos_

 _Neville: El joven mago en su interior comenzó a llorar, -Es felicidad, siempre he sido muy honesto...es la mejor noticia de mi vida..un hijo...-_

 _Hermione se conmovió como jamas le habia ocurrido_

 _Blaise: Se pensaría que nada supera la Inmortalidad que me has obsequiado, o hacer realidad todos mis sueños, y vienes con esto...no hay nadie como tu, eres la mejor, jamas me apartare de su lado._

Hermione salio del canal privado mental.

Parecía que el tiempo no hubiese pasado...como con su amado giratiempos.

Y hablo con voz de hierro -Mis hijos, seran hijos de todos los consortes. No habrá distinción, encargare mis cuidados a los animagos que consideren mas calificados, pero sin duda deben encontrar una forma de controlarlos, ya que, como saben mi caso es especial, de acuerdo a mis investigaciones, es un embarazo multiple-

-La palabra del Alfa es la ley- dijeron todos.

\- Para siempre. - repitió ella.

-Hermione ¿Que pasara con los apellidos de los niños?- pregunto Blaise

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada. -Ahora no es momento de tratar ese tema...en cinco dias habra una reunion de Alphas, ahi se enteraran las otras manadas de mi embarazo, me llevare a cinco de ustedes: Theodore, Frederick, Draco, Viktor y Harry-

-Cuenta con nosotros- dijo un ilusionado Fred, ante el ceño fruncido de George.

Pronto frente a ellos aparecieron copas de champagne y comenzaron a brindar por el primer alumbramiento natural de Lycans en miles de años. Harry y Blaise intentaron arrebatar a Hermione su tercera copa pero esta no se los permitió.

-No comiencen- les advirtió. -Eh Fred y George, vamos a un club nocturno, que muy pronto ya no podre salir ni al callejón Diagon-

-De hecho ya no puedes, es peligroso, recuerda los asesinatos - Acotó Viktor.

Hermione emprendió camino a su habitación para cambiarse, Draco y Harry tras ella.

Neville frunció el ceño -Hermione nunca fue de clubes nocturnos-

-Cambios de humor...aquí vamos- Menciono un divertido Blaise. -Este sera un _viaje con turbulencia_ amigo Gryffindor...toma con fuerza tu saeta de fuego-

x

x

x

* * *

Respondiendo sus Reviews:

Tenshin: Gracias por leer cariño, No te preocupes no la abandonaré de nuevo

AvisCarmesi: Gracias Linda

Nikyta: Mil gracias

NayraLucero: Hola linda, veo que este Harry desagrada a muchos jajaja, la verdad eso no lo esperaba, si Viktor es maravilloso, pronto saldrá a la Luz el Villano, en serio? Crees que como Consorte Draco es el mejor partido? Te gana tu amor por el Dramione, también es mi debilidad lo confieso, pero me agrada la variedad, me han llegado las maravillosas vibras de todos y tengo mas energía que nunca, coincido, es una historia compleja con aún mucho que dar, mil gracias que review tan lindo! adore mi bendición, adoro tu país, espero conocerlo algún día! Besines

XxLuciernagas: Gracias cariño!

Un-25: Gracias miles!

Lynn Lugo: Gracias linda! Si aquí seguiré por todos ustedes!

Doristarazona: Lose linda, lo lamento, Felicidades por tu alumbramiento, que una lluviade bendiciones sean para ti y los tuyos, como siempre Gracias!

AyelenMara: No te preocupes nena actualizare mas seguido

Haniel SG : Hola cariño si te lo prometo

Helen Lansberry: Gracias cariño, que lindas palabras

sonrais777 : Tienes razon!

jess Granger s : Siii muchas actualizaciones por venir!

zuoteyu: Eso me encanta! Hacerles sentir cosas

Reno Alvarez : Gracias ! Si, esta embarazada

Kari Asahina: Exacto! Aun mas si es posible! jajajajaja

Sally : Muy pronto esas interrogantes seran respondidas cariño, saludines!

marfelton: Que hermoso review, gracias! No, a Lysander lo convirtieron, tienes razon respecto a Harry, Neville y Blaise, jajaja muy bueno tu berrinche, si aqui muchos son DRAMIONE, pero si esa pareja te encanta te recomiendo INFERNO LEX de mi autoria, esa tambien la actualizare


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 40**

 **ALPHA WITCH**

Parecía que había sido un santiamén el tiempo que Hermione tardó en bajar, Fred y George ya le esperaban al borde de la escalera, habían mandado traer una costosa limosina ya que ahora la mujer de sus sueños o mejor dicho La loba de sus desvelos no podía volar.

No eran imbéciles, sabían que ya no eran consortes y probablemente jamás tendrían la oportunidad, pero el tiempo que ella pasará a su lado haría que verdaderamente valiera la pena.

Palabra Gryffindor.

Algo les decía que en esta nueva aventura, en el que ella iba a ser más traviesa que nunca ellos iban a ser _sus más fieles Cómplices._

Llegaron al Club Aquarium que se encuentra en Londres justo en el centro, era un club legendario acpesar de que estuvo abierto desde 1995 seguía vigente, tal vez tenía un poco que ver la una piscina que tenía o a pesar de lo loco de las circunstancias lo sobrio de sus muebles de piel.

No pudieron evitar que Draco y Harry se les unieran, pero tenido que tomar poción multijugos pues era un club popular y rápidamente podían llamar la atención.

El tamborileo de la música era fuerte, Hermione sentía que golpeaba a su corazón… que la sacudía de forma placentera.

Era cierto, ella nunca había sido una persona de salir a clubes pero siempre había tenido ganas y si antes le costó a resistirse a los deseos de La loba ahora simplemente ya no podía era como si su voluntad sea no existiera, se evaporo por completo de sus manos y de sus actos.

Estaba lista para mandarlos a todos y sus preocupaciones al diablo.

Se sentaron en un área VIP y que era reservada Hermione lo que quería era bailar y se había olvidado por completo de Harry a Draco, que discutían si pedir alcohol o no, y si lo pidieran ¿En qué cantidad?, o si podrían engañar a Hermione o ¿Cómo podrían lograr que ella consumiera lo menos posible?, en su acalorada discusión donde los adjetivos calificativos más recurrentes eran: _Estúpido hurón_ y _Patético Cararajada_ se enfrascaron lo suficiente para que ella avanzara un poco a la pequeña pista circular que tenía su mesa iluminada por colores tornasol en Rosa y verde Lima con la única intención de que los que estuvieran en esa mesa brillaran al bailar.

Ella no podía detenerse, la música la llamaba, empezó a contornearse suave y lentamente a pesar de lo rápido de la música parecía una sirena que había salido de las profundidades del mar más oculto y antiguo para llamar, para atraer, para seducir.

George comenzó a bailar pegado a ella, atraído a ella como la polilla a la luz led sin embargo ya se había hecho cargo de hablar con los camareros e insistirles (Y pagares) en que a pesar de las bebidas te pidieran ciertos Caballeros consortes o lo inteligentes que fueran sus estrategias en contra de su alpha, se aseguraría de su diversión.

El era más inteligente.

Años de practica y hacer travesuras no iban a ser superados ni por el Ministro de magia, ni por la serpiente más grande y gorda de slytherin.

Así que simplemente ordenó el licor más fuerte que tuvieran hechizado disfrazado para que ellos no lo sintieran en el paladar, Aún si su patético trago únicamente fuera agua.

A Fred le brillaron los ojos por la travesura hecha.

Como Draco y Harry también querían bailar con Hermione se apresuraron a ordenar lo que según ellos diligentemente bien resuelto y la botella de licor más suave que poseía el club y algunos litros de agua en pequeñas botellas para distribuirlas, ellos comenzaron a beber hidratándose sin saber que estaban realmente alcoholizándose, independientemente de eso los gemelos también comenzaron a beber como si no hubiera mañana vamos que la situación para ellos seria extraordinaria, Fred le había guiñado un ojo a Hermione y ella con eso ya sabía que estaba cubierta por el, y sonrio.

 _¡Vaya pero Qué divertido!_ Pensó para si misma, toda la situación y la noche serían extraordinarias.

Harry comenzaba a sentír algo extraño, no podía pensar que estaba ebrio, ¡No era un estúpido!, él realmente se había esforzado por planear algo con Draco, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir adrenalina en su sangre como cuando bebia demasiado, _vaya_ y verla bailar ahí _de esa manera_ transformaba realmente todos sus glóbulos rojos en circuitos que al conectarse no hacían más que prenderlo en llamas.

A decir verdad en esta ocasión no pretendía arrebatársela, había aprendido a disfrutar sus deseos incluso sus deseos sexuales más raros y era verdaderamente adorable y complaciente, erótico y romántico, verla bailar de esa manera tan sensual, Así que únicamente se dedicó a observarla, a llenar sus ojos de ella como tanto le gustaba.

Algo que Rimedeus omitió decirle a Hermione era que obviamente su deseo sexual iba a aumentar muchísimo.

Ella no supo distinguir si realmente se sentía con más apetito o no, que en ocasiones anteriores, porque en realidad pues no era bien conocida por ser cohibida o reprimir sus deseos.

Comenzó rápidamente devorar la boca de George de una manera tan lasciva que él se sintió cera derritiéndose, ella estaba tomando todo de el, y el estaba entregandoselo, obsequiandolo, estaba ejerciendo la compulsión con ellos, Fred se aproximó detrás suyo, se vio tentado únicamente a tomarla suavemente las caderas para empujarla hacia él y hacerle sentir lo mucho que la deseaba, las caricias que él hizo y sus movimientos eran de forma sugerente y explícita el acto sexual. El hecho de que su hermano estuviera tomando su boca no era en realidad motivo alguno de preocupación, tal vez por el contrario.

¡Joder! que Draco y Harry no se estaban esperando eso.

Harry había deducido que tenía que empezar a desarrollar su paciencia a niveles supernaturales pues el ahora saber que estaba embarazada hacía que su nivel de tolerancia para con ella fuera de grado escandaloso.

O tal vez estaba comenzando a madurar su lobo al saber que muy pronto sería padre, pues estaba seguro y apostaría a todos sus ancestros y los de la casa de Gryffindor a que uno de esos lobitos era genéticamente suyo y pues había escuchado que las mujeres que estaban embarazadas tenían una libido muchísimo más elevado que una mujer promedio, Ahora sí aplicas esa ecuación a una Alfa lycan ...Bueno más o menos obtienes algo como lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Así que Suspiro y le ordenó al mesero la botella de Whisky más costosa con la que contaran. No sabía que ya estaba semi alcoholizado por las combinaciones y magia mañosa de los gemelos para que Hermione hiciera lo que le quisiera a placer.

Draco por otro lado era otra cuestión completamente, estaba seguro que ya había hecho jirones una de las esquinas de los sillones donde estaba sentado, la ira lo constriñia como una boa gigante a una presa insignificante pues aunque sabía todo lo que Harry pensaba y él también ya lo había pensado eso no impedía que pudiera controlar su carácter y estallaba dentro de el una violenta guerra de celos e ira.

Así que estuvo pensando cómo podría de forma cortés mandar a los gemelos al diablo de ahí. Ella no estaba ayudando, para nada ...al contrario se le notaba verdaderamente feliz y desinhibida.

Eso lo excitaba tanto que lo alteraba más.

Y de pronto se preocupó porque todo y todos siempre estaban a la Merced de ella pero nunca había jugado con ellos ni sido caprichosa pero... ahora que estaba embarazada sabía que las cosas serían diferentes y también sabía que Los antojos y los excesos no iban a aplicar únicamente la comida.

Tragó saliva.

Se paso las manos por el cabello.

De pronto ella abrió los ojos y volvió la mirada hacia él, el avellana se estrelló con el verde gris sucumbiendolo a su voluntad.

Draco recordó haber cerrado los ojos ..haber parpadeado en un vano inútil intento de resistencia que no pudo conseguir...

A la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos mientras retiraba de su tobillo una de las prendas de alguien ahí.

Habían terminado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, ya se escuchaba como la servidumbre estaba cocinando el desayuno, Draco sonrió para él mismo, como mago era un poco extraño que la comida oliera tan bien A pesar de que no la cocinarán elfos domésticos.

Hermione había empujado un poco su pie con su dedo pulgar de forma juguetona, en un principio había pensado en bajar al bar y tomarse un trago pero cualquier muestra de cariño de su loba era pretexto perfecto para volcar su deseo y su amor hacia ella, Hermione comenzó a disolverse como si se evaporara en suave neblina para aparecer frente a él al borde de la cama.

Cual antiguo fantasma recién aparecido.

Joder

Que esa era una magia que él no había visto nunca, o tal vez había escuchado de ella... estaba seguro de que Hermione seguía cultivando los hechizos Celtas de antaño y cada día era mejor que todos en la manada, apostaría que era la mejor bruja en toda Europa.

Hermione de forma juguetona lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo al tercer piso, al avanzar solo podia observar la cadencia de sus caderas al andar, al llegar pudo notar una piscina Escandalosa, tenía forma de estadio de quidditch por los bordes.

-¿Te gusta?- le dijo ella y suavemente fue entrando a la piscina avanzando por los escalones suaves y pequeños para ese propósito. Al hacerlo el Alpha cerro los ojos sintiendo el agua refrescante acariciando su piel, besándola por completo quitándole cualquier despojo de los restos de la pasión de la noche anterior.

Draco rápidamente la alcanzó, y ella comenzó a devorar su boca con avidez no sabía por qué se sentía tan hambrienta de él, lo extrañaba.

Era pasión arrebatada y amor profundo, una combinación un poco extraña pero que para ellos funcionaba perfecto pues era la única que conocían.

Draco no perdió el tiempo, y comenzó a tocarla entre caricias deshinibidas y toques adoración, pronto muy pronto ya se encontraba dentro de ella Hermione en un claro gesto de placer echó la cabeza hacia atrás y en un gemido lleno de erotismo, cuando se incorporó lentamente Draco pudo ver su mirada ámbar y le recordó aquella primera ocasión en la que la miro de esa forma y como ella lo había devorado, lo había invadido, lo había mordido y ya no fue nada igual para el, después de ese día.

Hermione estaba comenzando a transformarse y en ese camino su cabello se hizo largo y blanco como la nieve, sus uñas se engrosaron y alargaron así como sus pupilas, enterró un poco en las uñas en el pálido trasero bien formado del rubio platinado y lo empujó hacia ella. En cada embestida ella lo halaba hacia ella, de forma que lo apretaba mas, empezó a tener la consecuencia natural de que Draco delirara de placer. Los gemidos masculinos pronto se hicieron gruñidos, Pero no eran bestiales, tampoco eran animales, ya que ella no le estaba permitiendo a transformarse, quería devorarlo como aquella primera vez. Tener todo el control.

Aunque esta ocasión una Lycan ya mucho más experimentada estaba tomando todo de él haciendo que se consumiera de placer indescriptible apenas pudiendo recibir todo lo que ella le estaba dando.

Desbordandose en pasión, Draco sintió como si estuviera comenzando a entrar en un trance, hasta que Hermione se apiadó de él y libero su orgasmo.

El Slytherin estaba muy desganado casi desmayado ella, le hizo bien un **_wingardium_** leviosa para colocarlo al borde de la piscina sobre cojines que recién había hechizado para que estuviera lo más cómodo posible.

Nuevamente con un hechizo simple puso el agua de la piscina a calentar un poco más mientras se acomodaba para recordar sus travesuras de La noche anterior, cerro los ojos con una sonrisa tal vez su mente había bloqueado las partes más escandalosas porque de sólo recordarlo comenzaba a ruborizarse.

Había tomado a los cuatro, lo había hecho toda la noche y le había fascinado.

De pronto el timbre sonó, ella aspiro el aroma del ambiente, era Theodore acompañado de Viktor.

Theo estaba un poco ansioso, Hermione debía saberlo, Rimedeus había convocado la reunión, y era casi el momento de partir.

Al escucharlos llegar Hermione se apresuro a vestirse, botas altas hasta arriba de la rodilla en gamuza color cafe, jeans ajustados y suéter de cashimira costoso, iban a Peru asi que se coloco encima su túnica Gryffindor de Gala y no la de pieles de Viktor.

Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con ambos.

Quienes la admiraron de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa -Harry y Draco estan agotados, necesitan sangre.-

Ambos hicieron una mueca pero tras saludarla con besos subieron a alimentar a Potter y a Malfoy.

-Yo voy a la habitacion- dijo Viktor, -Tu ve al tercer piso-

Theo rodó los ojos pero lo hizo, mientras tanto...

Hermione examino su reflejo en el espejo frente a ella ubicado en la sala de estar, que reflejaba elegantemente la chimenea del lado opuesto.

Fue muy rápido, no había nada en el espejo, y aun asi ella sentía y olía la presencia de algo. Pero aun insistiendo con la vista en el espejo aun no veía nada tras ella.

Cuando de pronto, - Hola Alpha.-

Frente a ella estaba un elegante y apuesto joven. Su voz era suave y seductora como terciopelo.

Ha decir verdad _un poco demasiado_ apuesto.

Hermione de pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía escuchar el latido de su corazón.

Su piel se erizo y de pronto Theo bajando a toda prisa por la escalera grito:

\- ¡Vampiro!-

x

.

x

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

En este capitulo no comentare sus adorables reviews por falta de tiempo, no quise privarlos de lo que llevaba de avanzada. Un beso!


	41. Chapter 41

**ALPHA WITCH**

 **MINI CAPITULO 41**

En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place:

Theo bajó a supervelocidad intentando alcanzar a lo que para él era una amenaza inminente en contra de su Alfa, porque no hay mayor amenaza para un lobo que un Vampiro.

¡Se lo gritaba cada uno de sus genes!, era como si todas sus células se hubieran vuelto locas estaba perfectamente consciente de que tras él venían Víctor, Harry, Draco y los Gemelos, Pero él fue el primero en llegar, estaba debatido porque pensaba en segundos lykan ¿Cuál sería la mejor opción atacar al enemigo Invasor? o saltar sobre ella y resguardarla de cualquier amenaza que primero cayera sobre ambos porque lo que más le preocupaba y siempre había sido así era ella, su seguridad.

Las malditas escaleras le parecieron interminables, agotadoras, increíble que únicamente le tocó 4 pequeños saltos, Pero no era lo suficientemente rápido, no podía avanzar más, sabía que los vampiros eran muy rápidos, tenía miedo experimentaba terror puro.

Harry se colocó la varita en la garganta para ampliar el espectro de su voz y dijo con una voz sumamente amenazadora:

¡En el nombre del Ministerio de magia, No puedes moverte, No muevas ningún músculo, ningún miembro de tu persona puede moverse hasta que llegue junto a ti, o te juro que por todas las generaciones mágicas de Inglaterra acabaré con todos los vampiros que existan en tierra londinense.!

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry llameaban, en ellos se proyectaban las escasas luces de la chimenea y de su fuego interior era un Depredador y estaba listo para matar.

Pero sorpresivamente el vampiro... sonrío.

Hermione inmediatamente se transformó alargó sus uñas incluso sus pupilas, tenía miedo de dar un paso en falso, sintio como todas las generaciones lycan recubrieron su piel como si tuviera tejidos de acero para proteger al bebé que tenía dentro.

El extraordinariamente atractivo cadáver con vida frente a ella le dijo:

-Tranquilízate Hermione, no he venido a lastimarte ...de haber querido ya lo hubiera hecho, debo decir con todo respeto que tu guardia deja mucho que desear.-

A estas alturas Theo se abalanzó sobre ella para cubrirla, acto seguido había llegado Harry con un hechizo ató las muñecas del vampiro en plata y enseguida Víctor Draco, Fred y George lo apresaron con magia en una burbuja traslucida.

Sin embargo Víctor era el más inteligente y experimentado con respecto a la historia Lican así que hablo de tal forma que todos lo escucharan.

-Es verdad lo que ha dicho, si él hubiera querido ya habría atacado a Hermione, ¡Somos unos imbéciles! ¿Cómo es posible que traspasará las salvaguardas?-

Harry casi rompía la varita en su mano, esa era su casa, era su hogar, en el que habían casi logrado su cometido de lastimar a su esposa y a su futuro hijo o hijos había probado que aunque fuera ministro de Magia era un incompetente.

El vampiro miraba Harry con cara de pocos amigos visiblemente malhumorado le dijo

-No entiendo que piensas que puedo perder con tu amenaza Ministro, ya que es bien sabido que mi especie está relegada del Mundo Mágico, no somos bien vistos en sociedad, no somos incluidos entre ustedes.-

-Ese no es el tema aquí - puntualizó Harry irritado.

De pronto la puerta empezó a sonar de forma muy enérgica, era Rimedeus, Draco lo había convocado.

Cuando entro hizo un sonido tan amenazador como extraño, realmente bestial y escalofriante, fue un sonido de amenaza del Alfa Lycan a un vampiro antiguo.

Se dirigió a los consortes y lobos de Hermione: -Es verdad que su Guardia ha sido inútil y necesitan mejorar en muchas cosas, no es pretexto que la mitad de ustedes se este dedicando a satisfacer a su Alpha, tienen por esa misma razón que tener más guardianes cerca de ustedes, parece ser que ya no son suficientes-

Viktor sintió la ira carcomerlo, tenía ganas de golpearse a sí mismo, todos estaban incomodos y se sentían mal.

Rimedeus siguió hablando: -Sin embargo lo que este vampiro les oculta es que es un antiguo y sus habilidades son muchísimas y muy vastas, ustedes tienen realmente poco tiempo de Licans y no tenían manera ni oportunidad contra ese hecho.-

Ahora le hablo al muerto: -Di tu nombre y a qué has venido-

Hermione Mientras tanto se sujeto de Theo y se tranquilizó, Theo correspondió abrazándola efusivamente y apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras la llevaba a un cómodo sofá junto a la chimenea sin soltarla un solo momento, inmediatamente Draco se colocó a su lado. No estaba seguro de que sería lo mejor hacer si sacar la varita o sacar las uñas.

El vampiro habló: -Mi nombre es Vladimir, soy descendiente directo de aquel al que ustedes llaman Drácula.-

-Tu linaje no nos importa- le escupió Viktor.

El atractivo Vladimir sólo sonrío.

-Vine a buscarte Alfa lady porque creo que eres la más honesta y serás justa. Honestamente yo sé quién está detrás de los asesinatos en el mundo mágico-

Todos se quedaron de piedra.

La puerta volvió a sonar en esta ocasión eran el atractivo Icaro, Alfa de Oriente un perdido y recién agregado a linaje lycan que había contactado a Rimedeus también por sueños y cuya manada era muy pequeña.

Ícaro era de piel oliva y ojos verde azul, marcada mandíbula, alto y muy bien parecido.

Vladimir siguio hablando: -Voy a contarles una historia lobitos siéntense todos y traigan un poco de cocoa caliente.-

Luna, Scammander y Neville habían llegado, Luna observo al extraño vampiro con curiosidad pero con molestia y no tardó nada en hablar a la servidumbre para que efectivamente llevarán bebidas calientes.

Hermione sonrío, le encantaba que Luna no hubiera perdido su irreverencia

Vladimir continuo: - Yo estaba ahí o por lo menos una parte de mí, no sé si era yo o si era mi abuelo o si era mi tío, pero tengo los recuerdos frescos en mí como si fuera una pintura al óleo hecha ayer, yo sé del crimen de Sonja porque también era un pariente mío aquel de quien se enamoró y por quien su manada murió.-

La mezcla de la sangre ha estado en la mente de muchos, magos, mortales, Lycan, vampiros… en si la locura no conoce de especie y más qué locura creo que ha sido una ambición desmedida… consideran que aquel que pueda crear o morder o transformar a una cruza de especies sera más poderoso de lo que alguna vez pudo ver sido Voldemort.-

Todos escuchaban su relato con atención pero también con precaución.

Neville había metido en sus bolsillos decenas de cubiertos de plata.

Vladimir endureció su gesto -Tú Rimedeus debes ser enjuiciado pues no cuidas y estar pendiente de tu familia, Katherine que es lo mismo que tu, ya que uno de los miembros de su manada es quién está detrás de los asesinatos, su estúpido hermano de ojos oliva, el que te creo a ti Hermione, Miguelo Shaw IV-

Hermione sintio que se caía de su asiento y con ella todos los de su manada pues obviamente podían sentir los sentimientos de su Alfa, ¡Era verdad esos ojos Oliva que jamás iba olvidar y que en algún momento vio en sus disputas con Katherine!

-Ese loco Siempre ha estado obsesionado con la mezcla de la sangre por eso te mordió, eras una bruja brillante, no importa si experimenta con cadáveres, con personas vivas, con quién sea, por experimentar y saber si pueden llegar a unirse las especies y tú Alfa de Alfas ¡Rencoroso patético egoísta! si hubieras superado lo que pasó hace siglos y hubieras mantenido estrecho contacto con los que también somos parte de este mundo porque no todos los vampiros son culpables de lo que Sonja hizo sabrías lo que te estoy diciendo por nosotros, los vampiros.-

Rimedeus palideció, - Bueno sin duda ha sido una historia extraordinaria, pero no puedo afirmarla por completo ni voy a enjuiciar a Katherine Solamente porque tú llegas y así lo dices.-

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

-Es un testigo, ha hecho acusaciones graves y mi manada va a protegerlo yo estoy a favor de que enjuicies a Katherine y te pido que le ocultes mi embarazo.-

Icaro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, una lycan embarazada era un tesoro, era literalmente un Oasis en el desierto.

Y también tomando la palabra tomó el hombro de Rimedeus y le dijo: -Con todo respeto Alfa y te agradezco mucho la guía que me das en este mundom yo también soy partidario de que mientras esa mujer esté en proceso y en duda no debe de saber lo de esta Alfa, La pondría en riesgo y asi a toda la especie.-

Rimedeus se acarició las sienes, estaba visiblemente estresado y molesto.

-Está bien, todos saben de la reunión de alfas que se va a llevar a cabo, Ahí va a llegar a Katherine y su manada incluyendo Miguelo cuando lleguen con magia en conjunto con los otros alfas vamos a cercar a la manada de Katherine y lo someteremos a juicio, hablara el testigo y dira sus cargos, aquellos que somos magos la someteremos junto con ellos al veritaserum Y si esto resulta cierto, Miguelo será asesinado y todo aquel que tenga que ver con esta conspiración de locos y muerte.-

Hermione se acomodo la ropa, y tomo su chocolate antes de que este se enfriara.

* * *

Nota de la Autora,

Queridos,

Terminare la historia, Gracias por sus reviews y apoyo! Es por vosotros!


	42. Chapter 42

**ALPHA WITCH**

 **FINAL MINI CHAPTER**

En realidad después de lo que pasó y el incidente con el vampiro estaban todos plenamente conscientes de que debían esforzarse y mantener su objetivo muy claro en la seguridad de Hermione, cada uno de los consortes se hizo de más de una veintena de elementos que transformaron para ese fin, era como tener ejércitos pequeños a su disposición para su protección e increíblemente eso era más importante que pensar en su propia lujuria. Era claro que no pensaban pasar por incompetentes de nuevo.

Vladimir realmente amaba a su especie venía de un linaje puro quería negociar con el ministro de magia la inclusión social como una raza mágica realmente respetada a los vampiros.

Scamander prestaba especial atención, sabía que Vladimir tenía razón, era algo que el abuelo de su abuelo siempre había dicho, los magos oscuros no habían triunfado porque no se habían fijado en la magia de los animales fantásticos sencillamente porque no los conocían, los menospreciaban, no los aceptaban como algo poderoso.

Hermione entonces entendió porque Vladimir había ido a buscarla, él tenía razón, realmente Rimedeus no estaba siendo objetivo tal vez si le ganaba el amor por Katherine, el amor por su propia sangre y pues afortunadamente ella no tenía hermanos, Entonces no tenía ese tipo de compromisos ni responsabilidades era lo suficientemente justa para saber qué Vladimir estaba en lo cierto, mucho había dejado pasar Rimedeus.

Por eso voto por el juicio a Katherine y por ocultar su embarazo.

Todos se despidieron, Harry se llevo a Vladimir para interrogarlo, Viktor lo acompaño, asi como Luna y Scamander. Hermione quedo bajo custodia de Draco y Theo quienes se la llevaron a la Mansion principal, que los demas se encargaron pareciera un bunker.

Dias Despues,

El día de la reunión de Alfas llegó y como Rimedeus predijo, llegó Katherine con toda su manada, incluyendo a Miguel.

El secretamente ya había hablado con los alfas de las otras manadas y se habían coordinado para crearles un cerco de magia y atrapar a Miguel y a Katherine Generalmente en este tipo de situaciones El Alfa debe aceptar además de su juicio, la muerte del elemento que está causando tanto problema.

Aunque éste sea su hermano esa situación incluso podían votar por nuevo Alfa de Alfa si éste estaba demostrando ser incompetente

El juicio estaba a punto de comenzar y los frascos con veritaserum estaban listos.

-Que comience el Juicio.- comenzó Rimedeus.

Había algo puro y ancestral en el ambiente, Katherine temblaba de nervios y observaba a Rimedeus con suplica. Cual Juicio, los demás ALPHAS eran el Jurado, y su voz en conjunto tenia mas peso que la de Rimedeus.

-Somos criaturas mágicas, que viven en secreto.- Comento Ícaro el Alpha de oriente. – Tenemos evidencias, un testigo, que afirma Miguelo Shaw II está detrás de los asesinatos de muggles, magos y licántropos, recién ocurridos.-

Uno de los consortes de Katherine, un Bulgaro que era abogado, se levantó para defender a su ALPHA, tras hablar con ella, Katherine estaba mas tranquila.

Míguelo por otro lado, sonreía cínicamente. Hermione no podía dejar de verlo, esos ojos oliva. Por lo que todo comenzó, su mordida y transformación.

Icaro dio unos pasos y se inclino frente al jurado. –Con su venia, inyectaremos Veritaserum.-

Rimedeus apretó los puños. Y el jurado accedió.

Icaro fue brusco con Miguelo y gentil con Katherine. El liquido les fue inyectado y casi enseguida comenzó el interrogatorio, e el que Luna como jefe de Aurores participo.

Miguelo, confeso, que fue el quien por su cuenta asesino a cada muggle y mago. Lo hizo de manera grafica y detallada.

-¿Perseguías un fin en particular?-

-En realidad era solo por diversión.- confeso.

-¿Tu Alpha sabia?-

El intento resistirse, pero no podia, el veritaserum era poderoso-No estoy seguro, pienso que lo sospechaba.-

-¿Porque?-

-Yo le se muchos secretos a mi hermanita, no le conviene delatarme.-

-¿Cómo cuales?- lo presiono Icaro.

-Le gusta hacerle pajas al tio Rimedeus. Cambia el sitio por una de la manada con Multijugos, y se lo coge cada dos lunas. Bebe de su sangre y asi se mantiene fuerte.-

Rimedeus y el resto casi resbalan de la impresión.

Theo se acaricio la barbilla, esto podría implicar la inminente salida de Rimedeus de su cargo.

-Bien, no necesito mas detalles.-

Cuando fue el turno de Katherine, esta confeso sospechar de Miguelo pero por amor queria protegerlo, pensaba que podia detenerlo.

-Bien, tienen un veredicto?- pregunto Icaro.

\- La muerte.- Menciono el presidente del Jurado Lycan.

Katherine tuvo que contemplar la muerte de cada miembro de su manada hasta que remataron a Miguelo, los drenaron e incineraron y finalmente la de ella.

Rimedeus ofrecio su renuncia y sugirió a la Joven Hermione para el cargo, mencionando su embarazo.

La votación fue unánime.

Ella era, ahora y por siempre, la nueva Alfa de Alfas.

Harry finalmente acepto la iniciativa de Vladimir y los Vampiros fueron aceptados en sociedad, así como los Licántropos con estrictas leyes para su comportamiento.

El mundo mágico estaba revolucionado.

Hermione dio a luz a 4 bebes. Un hermoso ojiverde, una pequeña con cabellera platinada, un ojiazul y un piel oliva.

Eran los niños mas consentidos de Inglaterra.

Durante los años venideros, un segundo embarazo tuvo lugar, y después surgieron dos Alphas mas, en Oriente y Sudamerica, una de ellas se embarao 6 años después.

Hermione pasaba el tiempo entre el Ministerio, ya que Harry fue reelegido, sus pequeños, las boutiques del mundo mágico y muggle pero inevitablemente sobre la cadera de sus consortes, y ocasionalmente, de algún Alfa atractivo.

EL

FIN

(?)

* * *

Les dejo un obsequio, todas deberíamos tener una dentro, no copyright intended:

La mariposa nocturna  
que reposa de día.  
La que señalan y juzgan,  
con alevosía.

La reina del maquillaje,  
de tacones erguidos.  
La que abre el lenguaje  
de los ojos dormidos.

La que le falto corage,  
La que no tiene pudor,

Con tantas anécdotas que contar.  
En moteles mesones y bulevares

La que todos tachan de vulgar,  
la que ha hecho una alcoba,  
un carro o un billar.

La que la religión condena,

La mujer ardiente sin sinismo,  
la que ingnotiza las noches  
con su bajo erotismo.


	43. Chapter 43

**A** L **P** H **A** W **I** T **C** H

 **FINAL**

 **"BIG"**

 **CHAPTER**

En realidad después de lo que pasó y el incidente con el vampiro estaban todos plenamente conscientes de que debían esforzarse y mantener su objetivo muy claro en la seguridad de Hermione, cada uno de los consortes se hizo de más de una veintena de elementos que transformaron para ese fin, era como tener ejércitos pequeños a su disposición para su protección e increíblemente eso era más importante que pensar en su propia lujuria. Era claro que no pensaban pasar por incompetentes de nuevo.

Todos se despidieron, Harry se llevo a Vladimir para interrogarlo, Hermione le hizo un murmullo mental para que no lo lastimara, despues de todo si Vladimir decia la verdad...en cierta medida habia que agradecerle.

-¿Recuerdas a Dobby Harry?-

Harry sintio como si lo hubiera sacudido y Asintio. Sintio que sus ojos casi se llenaban de lagrimas al recordar a esa maravillosa criatura magica a quien debia tanto.

-En un principio, tampoco entendías a Dobby. El arriesgo mucho por llevarte información valiosa.-

Harry observo al viejo pero joven y apuesto Vladimir, pues solo era viejo por sus células ancestrales. Era cierto, Vladimir habia arriesgado mucho al ir a buscarla.

-Lo tratare con respeto.- Prometió a Hermione.

Neville casi soltó los cubiertos de plata que había estado sosteniendo. eran esas las cualidades que amaba en Hermione, la charla mental estuvo abierta para consortes.

Viktor se ofrecio a acompañarlo, asi como Luna y Scamander. Hermione quedo bajo custodia de Draco y Theo quienes se la llevaron a la Mansión principal, que los demás se encargaron pareciera un búnker.

Hermione queria sonreir pero no podía del todo, la loba no quería sentirse sofocada.

Sin embargo, Theo y Draco estaban muy concentrados en la seguridad así como la mayoría de los lycan principales. Estaba ligeramente fastidiada con la situación, dentro de si la loba analizaba las posibilidades, Rimedeus de alguna manera tambien le habia fallado, y no solo a ella, sino a toda la especie si no tuvo la capacidad de ver este peligro.

Vladimir, mientras era llevado a la celda para interrogacion del elegante Ministerio, pensaba en su larga vida, realmente amaba a su especie venía de un linaje puro, para los vampiros eso significaba mucho, pues eran muy vanidosos, quería negociar con el Ministro de Magia la inclusión social como una raza mágica realmente respetada a los vampiros.Y de conseguir la venia del Ministro haber dado su vida haría que si moría valiera la pena. Los rumores de la alfa bruja eran ciertos, era bondadosa e inteligente. Mucho, casi tanto como su belleza. Jamas habia visto a una Lycan tan bella.

Aun entre su raza, ella seguramente destacaba, era extraordinaria entre ellos.

En la sala de Interrogatorios.

Piso 9, ultimo pasillo.

-Si ustedes supieran lo valiosa que ella es,-

Harry agudizo la vista, sus uñas se alargaron. -¿A que te refieres? Crees que somos imbeciles, lo sabemos.-

-Ustedes los lobos, siempre tan territoriales.-

Scamander prestaba especial atención, sabía que Vladimir tenía razón, era algo que el abuelo de su abuelo siempre había dicho, los magos oscuros no habían triunfado porque no se habían fijado en la magia de los animales fantásticos sencillamente porque no los conocían, los menospreciaban, no los aceptaban como algo poderoso.

-Si, es una bella mujer, si es una bruja destacada, pero es una Lycan extraordinaria. La raza estaba tan extinta y oculta como los unicornios, mucho menos población que los vampiros, ella, ha vuelto a poblar, hizo híbridos Lican con Magos poderosos y ricos, los hizo políticos, ella es preciosa para su raza.-

Viktor y Harry se miraron, la verdad era que llevaban poco siendo Lycans, y además del sexo y los instintos animales, como sus transformaciones, peleas, no estaban tan informados sobre la raza.

Harry recordo una docena de pergaminos propuestas de Legislaciones para las Criaturas Magicas, un especial apartado sobre los Lycan. Estaban en su oficina, Tambien recordo que Neville era un autor extraordinario sobre Herbolaria Magica, Hermione lo habia inspirado. Mucho estaban contribuyendo a la sociedad. Vladimir tenia razon.

-¿Que es lo que sabes Dracula?- le pregunto Viktor con brusquedad.

Y el verdadero interrogatorio comenzo.

En la alcoba principal

De la Mansión en el Bosque Magico.

Hermione estaba contemplando su hermoso y enorme jardín, sus lobos corrían poderosos chocando entre ellos al patrullar, blancos, grises, negros, tan grandes que parecían osos, había algunos guardianes sobre escobas patrullando.

Tras ella, William.

Tenia el rostro pegado a sus nalgas, como aquella primera vez con Theodore. Algo muy común entre lobos, lubricar con saliva la entrada a la que pretendían acceder.

Hermione estaba en lencería blanca, cerro las cortinas a los ojos curiosos y pego las yemas de sus dedos al cristal del ventanal, una vez que la lengua de William había entrado por completo a su entrada anal, con insistencia y crudeza invadiéndola. Ella giro un poco para tomar la larga y pelirroja cabellera acariciándolo.

-Hazlo ahora. - Le dijo ella con suavidad.

Y el obedeció, de su posición con agilidad la llevo a la cama, entre enormes cojines y suaves mantas la invadió con fiereza. Sabía que era lo que ella necesitaba. Con ella siempre había podido ser tan libre como sus sueños mas locos alguna vez lo llevaron, su naturaleza de licántropo salvaje, un renegado hecho lycan, era libremente desbordada en ella.

Movimientos rompe huesos, embestidas hechas para perforar un muro, ella era la hembra más apasionada y volveria a matar para ella sin dudarlo.

Posterior a lo que fue una extensa ronda de sexo, despacho a William y mientras se duchaba comenzó a pensar:

Entonces entendió porque Vladimir había ido a buscarla, él tenía razón, realmente Rimedeus no estaba siendo objetivo, tal vez si le ganaba el amor por Katherine, el amor por su propia sangre y pues afortunadamente ella no tenía hermanos, Entonces no tenía ese tipo de compromisos, ni responsabilidades, era lo suficientemente justa para saber qué Vladimir estaba en lo cierto, mucho había dejado pasar Rimedeus.

Termino su ducha y estaba realmente agotada y hambrienta, pronto Blaise estaba a su lado coordinando a los miembros de la cocina para sus antojos, siendo absurdamente riduculo alimentandola el mismo.

Donde le sugirió, llevar a cabo sus planes de infiltración en la realeza muggle de Inglaterra con un lycan de su confianza personal para el trabajo.

Hermione sonriente lo escucho atentamente.

Al dia siguiente, por la noche.

Luna Llena.

Inkaterra Hacienda Urubamba

Lugar de la reunión de ALPHAS.

La noche estaba tranquila.

Casi demasiado.

Una noche sin estrellas.

Era un hotel ancestral, del cual Rimedeus era el propietario.

Las ahora 10 manadas llegaron con sus respectivos y atractivos ALPHAS, cada uno con su sequito de estrategas, como se les indico.

Hermione estaba llegando en limusina, habia leído el folleto del hotel, en un santiamén:

 _Inkaterra Hacienda Urubamba es un hotel estilo hacienda contemporánea en el Valle Sagrado de los Incas, entre Cusco y Machu Picchu. Inmerso en el campo, el hotel cuenta con aproximadamente 40 hectáreas y está rodeado de imponentes montañas verdes._

 _El Valle Sagrado de los Incas, hogar de los mejores lugares incas ofrece un glorioso comienzo a su visita Cusco. Con su clima sublime, hermosos paisajes, pueblos pintorescos, artes populares, coloridas artesanías y la amabilidad de su gente; reflejan la autenticidad del Perú que los visitantes viajan miles de kilómetros para ver. El valle es también un paraíso para los deportes de aventura ecológica, tales como caminatas, paseos a caballo, ciclismo de montaña y river rafting._

 _Inkaterra Hacienda Urubamba se encuentra en el centro poblado de Huayoccari, Distrito de Huayllabamba, Provincia de Urubamba. Está ubicada en el Km 62 de la vía Cusco–Pisac-Calca-Urubamba._

Sonrio, todos los lugares ancestrales hacían que los Lycan fueran mas poderosos, tal vez mucho de la magia y fuerza y Rimedeus residía en los lugares que escogía para estar.

Todos los presentes eran tan atractivos que era difícil para los lugareños no mirarlos fijamente, llegó Katherine con sus cinco estrategas incluido Miguelo.

Rimedeus secretamente ya había hablado con los alfas de las otras manadas y se habían coordinado para crearles un cerco de magia y atrapar a Miguel y a Katherine.

Generalmente en este tipo de situaciones El Alfa debe aceptar además de su juicio, la muerte del elemento que está causando tanto problema.

Aunque éste sea su hermano esa situación incluso podían votar por nuevo Alfa de Alfa si éste estaba demostrando ser incompetente

Fue como ver un espectáculo, tiraron de cuerdas invisibles, cual rodeo, etéreos lazos de energía mágica ancestral, Katherine al ser sujeta chillo, cual animal herido a punto de morir, todos sus estrategas se tensaron, se transformaron, pero ella les envio una mirada de suplica, seria un matadero para su manada si se revelaban contra todos los poderosos ALPHAS.

-Seras sometida a Juicio- le anuncio Rimedeus, su rostro rigido.-

La noche se sentía mal, y ya todos tenían idea de porque.

-La curiosidad no solo mata gatos sino también lobos curiosos.- continuo Rimedeus molesto dirigiéndose a Katherine y Miguelo.

Sintio el cuerpo de ambos tensarse.

Dos asientos de piedra surgieron literalmente del piso terroso.

Hermione se fue acompañada de Draco, Theodore, Harry, Viktor y Frederick, quienes fungieron como escolta personal y tenían en sus manos todo el tiempo sus varitas.

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de las sillas que estaban justo al centro.

El juicio estaba a punto de comenzar y los frascos con veritaserum estaban listos.

-Que comience el Juicio.- comenzó Rimedeus.

Había algo puro y ancestral en el ambiente, Katherine temblaba de nervios y observaba a Rimedeus con suplica. Cual Juicio, los demás ALPHAS eran el Jurado, y su voz en conjunto tenia más peso que la de Rimedeus.

-Somos criaturas mágicas, que viven en secreto.- Comento Ícaro el Alpha de oriente, quien estuvo en el interrogatorio de Vladimir. – Tenemos evidencias, un testigo, que afirma Miguelo Shaw II está detrás de los asesinatos de muggles, magos y licántropos, recién ocurridos.-

Uno de los consortes de Katherine, un Bulgaro que era abogado, se levantó para defender a su ALPHA, tras hablar con ella, Katherine estaba mas tranquila.

–Nada esta por encima de la riqueza de la sangre.- dijo.

Todos los presentes asumieron que implicaba la relación de Katherine y Rimedeus, la de sangre.

Las manos de Katherine sangraban por presionar el lazo que la aprisionaba.

Míguelo por otro lado, sonreía cínicamente. Hermione no podía dejar de verlo, esos ojos oliva. Por lo que todo comenzó, su mordida y transformación.

Icaro dio unos pasos y se inclino frente al jurado. –Con su venia, inyectaremos Veritaserum.-

Rimedeus apretó los puños. Y el jurado accedió.

Icaro fue brusco con Miguelo y gentil con Katherine. El liquido les fue inyectado y casi enseguida comenzó el interrogatorio, en el que Luna como jefe de Aurores participo como eso no como sequito de Hermione.

Miguelo, confeso, que fue el quien por su cuenta asesino a cada muggle y mago. Lo hizo de manera grafica y detallada.

Hermione casi quería vomitar, podía prácticamente oler la sangre de sus víctimas al imaginarlos.

-¿Perseguías un fin en particular?- cuestiono Icaro.

-En realidad era solo por diversión.- confeso.

Katherine movio el rostro sorprendida.

-¿Tu Alpha sabia?-

El intento resistirse, pero no podia, el veritaserum era poderoso

-No estoy seguro, pienso que claro, que lo sospechaba.-

-¿Porque?- le presiono Luna.

-Yo le se muchos secretos a mi hermanita, no le conviene delatarme.- contesto Miguelo con cinismo.

-¿Cómo cuales?- lo presiono Icaro.

-Le gusta hacerle pajas al tio Rimedeus. Cambia el sitio por una de la manada con Multijugos, y se lo coge cada dos lunas. Bebe de su sangre y asi se mantiene fuerte.-

Rimedeus y el resto casi resbalan de la impresión. El mitico alpha de alphas jamas habia sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida.

Theo se acaricio la barbilla, esto podría implicar la inminente salida de Rimedeus de su cargo. Sin duda alguna.

Sin embargo una duda lo asalto, relacionada con ciertas lecturas que habia hecho de las mujeres y hombres alpha.

Los consortes no eran suficiente.

Buscarian sexo con el Alpha de alphas. Y la idea lo escandalizo.

-Bien, no necesito mas detalles.- lo interrumpio Luna.

Cuando fue el turno de Katherine, esta confeso sospechar de Miguelo pero por amor queria protegerlo, pensaba que podía detenerlo.

-Me sentía un poco culpable, un dia me escucho filosofar sobre clonaciones en mezcla de razas para el guerrero supremo.- las últimas palabras apenas las murmuro, lloro y contra su voluntad salieron los murmullos.

-Esa es magia oscura.- susurro Draco a Hermione.

-Bien, tienen un veredicto?- pregunto Icaro muy serio.

\- La muerte.- Menciono el presidente del Jurado Lycan Stefan Rovadon alpha de Rusia.

Katherine tuvo que convocar a su manada, y despues contemplar la muerte de cada miembro hasta que remataron a Miguelo, los drenaron e incineraron y finalmente la de ella.

Hermione y los demás tuvieron que contemplar el resultado del juicio. Y no se sentía mal, era justicia suprema y clara.

Rimedeus ofrecio su renuncia con el corazón comprimido:

 _Los siglos han sido a penas un parpadeo_

 _No me han pasado ni un gramo_

 _Esto sin embargo remato la capacidad_

 _Que sentía tenia para servirles_

 _Humildemente presento mi renuncia_

 _Con carácter de irrevocable_

 _Y si me es permitido antes de pasar a ser_

 _El Lycan alpha de Latinoamerica_

 _Sugiero a la joven promesa: Hermione Jean Granger ,_

 _alpha de Inglaterra para el puesto_

 _Mas importante que un lycan puede soñar_

 _No es la sangre la que rige la noble naturaleza de_

 _Nuestros ancestros. Ella, no representa al pasado_

 _Sino el joven presente que augura un futuro brillante y_

 _De bonanza para nosotros y la siguiente generación que_

 _Ya carga en sus entrañas, es a todas luces y en todas las maneras posibles_

 _El futuro._

Por supuesto los Alphas sabían de todos, y todos estaban al tanto de algunos de los increíbles avances del Alpha de Inglaterra, en la política, en la sociedad, en materia criminal ante aurores, la mayor parte de ellos aún se preocupaban por permanecer en el anonimato, por hacer dinero, pero no tenían los avances en poder que ella, se había vuelto no solo respetada por algunos temida.

La noticia de la preñez inundo a todos de alegría, paz que en años no habían experimentado, que aparentemente no conocían. Ya casi no recordaban, paz que reconfortaba el alma como agua derramada en una planta sedienta, eran una raza tan cansada.

Tan cansada de permanecer anónimos. Tan feliz de que su suerte estuviera cambiando.

La votación fue unánime.

La voz de cada uno de ellos, resonó en los oídos de Hermione y los de sus consortes y estrategas, como una roca que se arroja a una cueva subterránea de piedra.

Ella era, ahora y por siempre, la nueva Alfa de Alfas.

Un increíble, hermoso y etéreo halo de luz dorada irradio desde su interior hacia afuera. Recubriendo sus órganos cual lluvia sobre semillas nuevas, listas para germinar. Hizo sus músculos más fuertes que el acero. Se sentía llena de vida y vitalidad.

Recibió en ese momento los respetos de los otros Alphas y sonrisas agradables de todos los presentes.

Tras todo el jaleo, ella tomo a Draco del brazo y le susurro. –Vamos a casa, vamos a Inglaterra.-

Draco le sonrio. Y pronto aparecieron allá.

X

Mansion Principal.

Dartmoor Inglaterra.

-No es cosa menor- dijo Theo ceñudo.

Era la reunión privada de la manada, consortes y estrategas. Una enorme y casi medieval mesa redonda era el espacio para tan formal ocasión.

-No lo es para nada.- respondio Harry de acuerdo. –Pero no hay nadie mas preparado que ella.-

Draco no pudo evitar que se le escapara una media sonrisa. –No habrá jamas nadie mejor.- sentencio.

-No me sentiría igual si no contara con vosotros. No hay mejores magos, lobos o lycan mejor estrategas, magos, hombres, que quisiera tener a mi lado en esta nueva travesía.- pronuncio la hermosa Hermione.

Algunos tragos eran servidos desde las cocinas de forma mágica.

-Scamander y Neville serán mis secretarios, tendrán como tarea documentar la era Lycan a partir de mi control.-

Ambos sonrieron entusiasmados. Era la mejor noticia de sus vidas.

-Blaise, serás el contacto con las demás manadas, deberás saber vidas y secretos, ayúdate de los gemelos para ello.-

-Te haremos sentir orgullosa- le dijo George Feliz portando una escandalosa sudadera anaranjada que leia ALPHA LIDER HG, portada además por Fred, Luna y William.

-Luna, Viktor, necesitamos celdas ocultas, espacios confidenciales donde podamos recluir prisioneros. De ustedes dependerá también la metodología de las sesiones. -

La reunión fue larga y productiva, estaban planeando prácticamente el futuro de un reinado.

A los consortes principales les costaba no estorbarse entre si, era tanto su deseo de protección que no sabían dejar de ser sobreprotectores.

X

 _Memorias de los Dias Después._

 _De la compilación de Neville y Scammander_

Harry finalmente acepto la iniciativa de Vladimir (A petición de Hermione) y los Vampiros fueron aceptados oficialmente en sociedad, así como los Licántropos con estrictas leyes para su comportamiento. La ley para Criaturas Magicas apartado C, incorporación a derechos civiles para los que no tienen pulso y los infectados contra su voluntad a híbridos magicos. Fue decretada en corto tiempo.

Al principio causo gran revuelo pero después, las vampiras que salieron a la luz, o del closet, resultaron ser modelos, millonarias y tendencia mundial. Los varones, eran un gran partido, se les veía en todos los medios y pasarelas, y se volvieron una raza que se decía a si misma amiga de La Alpha.

El mundo mágico estaba revolucionado.

A Hermione prácticamente no se le notaba su embarazo.

-Ten cuidado, vas a resbalar- era la advertencia preocupada de Theo que la sostenia con muñeca de porcelana en cada oportunidad.

Habia leído por docenas libros sobre nutrición mágica y le sumistraba vitaminas y buen sexo.

-Usa tacos mas bajos por Merlin- Le reñia Draco, al tiempo que le sostenia el trasero al andar y hechizaba un antiderrapante en sus zapatillas.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ser gentil, pero terminaba siendo tan osado y apasionado como siempre. Enumeraba todas las actividades en las que inscribiría a sus pequeños, revelando la enorme cantidad de tiempo que dedico a informarse.

-Abrigate más cariño.- Afirmaba Viktor con un abrigo nuevo cada vez.

Mientras la vestía y desvestía para verla lucirlo y siempre lo estrenaban de la misma forma,

-¿Estas hambrienta?.- Insinuaba Blaise preocupado, por supuesto siempre ofreciéndose como platillo principal.

Neville era tierno, se ponia a fotografiar la primera visita al ginecólogo muggle, al medimago, la aparición de la barriga, etc

A veces los mandaba al cuerno y salía a correr con sus lobos naturales.

Al transformarse de vuelta el embarazo se le noto. Como mama de 5 meses, cuando tenia ya los nueve.

La ropa nueva de maternidad rápidamente abarroto su closet, Harry la involucro en el Ministerio y gozaba del sexo en la sala de juntas o su escritorio personal. Secretamente tenia un botón de pánico para enfermeros por si el parto era ahí.

Con ella embarazaba terminaban agotadísimos porque el sexo era duro y continuo.

Hermione dio a luz a cuatro bebes. Fue un dia soleado de abril, su grito inundo la mansión principal y en un santiamén estaba la partera y Luna a su lado, los demás fueron dejados fuera.

Un manojo de nervios, estrés, temor, alegría, mil emociones los inundaban.

Tras lo que para ellos fue una eternidad. Salio la partera con Un hermoso ojiverde,la medimaga con un ojiazul y Luna con un piel oliva, Hermione dentro de la alcoba sostenía a una pequeña con cabellera platinada.

Jamás en la casa ni en sus corazones habían sentido dicha igual.

Finalmente eran los hijos de la manada, todos inmortales, todos invencibles, ella era de ellos y ellos de ella como solo un apegado al cosmos sabio cual viejo mago senil podria comprender.

Los gemelos Wesley comenzaron a fabricar juguetes.

Eran los niños mas consentidos de Inglaterra.

Durante los años venideros, un segundo embarazo tuvo lugar, y después surgieron dos Alphas mas, en Oriente y Sudamerica, una de ellas se embarazo 6 años después.

Hermione pasaba el tiempo entre el Ministerio, ya que Harry fue reelegido, sus pequeños, las boutiques del mundo mágico y muggle pero inevitablemente sobre la cadera de sus consortes, y ocasionalmente... de algún Alfa atractivo.

FIN


End file.
